L'exode des hostiles
by Lexa Nedra
Summary: Drago sauve machinalement la vie de sa pire ennemie, Hermione Granger. Celle-ci tentera par tous les moyens possibles, et ce, malgré elle, de l'aider dans la quête mystérieuse dans laquelle il se sera involontairement embarqué...
1. Au seuil des échos

**Chapitre 1 - La rumeur**

**

* * *

**

Ginny et Luna regardèrent d'un air désolé les deux amis qui ne pouvaient malheureusement pas les accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard cet après-midi tandis qu'Hermione était visiblement déçue de leur comportement. Plus tôt dans la journée, Harry et Ron avaient hérité d'une retenue, donnée par nul autre qu'un Rogue qui y prenait manifestement plaisir dans le cadre de leur cours de Potions. Apparemment, ce dernier n'avait guère apprécié de recevoir le contenu du chaudron de Crabbe et Goyle sur sa robe lorsque ceux-ci en furent volontairement éclaboussés par le sortilège d'Harry et de Ron. Le résultat imminent : Harry et Ron devaient maintenant purger une peine de cinq heures en retenue, et Crabbe et Goyle d'au moins une journée entière à l'infirmerie afin de traiter les énormes furoncles qui leur avaient poussé partout sur le visage et sur les bras, au grand plaisir des deux auteurs.

- Je vous avais prévenus, dit Hermione les bras croisés en secouant faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. Vous voilà maintenant privé de venir à Pré-Au-Lard.

Contre toutes ses attentes, Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas le moindres du monde affectés par cet empêchement. Au contraire, tous deux ne cessaient de rire, se rappelant les expressions qu'ils avaient lues sur les visages de Crabbe et Goyle au moment de l'incident. Elle savait très bien, par contre, que viendrait rapidement un moment où ils regretteraient leur acte, comme à l'habitude, car ses deux idiots agissaient trop souvent sans réfléchir, leur valant ainsi une conséquence de ce genre.

- Ne dramatise par tant que ça, Hermione, s'esclaffa Harry en tenant ses côtes douloureuses, ça en valait le coup, tu ne peux pas le nier!

- Tu as vu l'énorme furoncle qui a poussé sur le nez de Goyle? s'esclaffa Ron. Il était presque aussi gros que son postérieur!

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si au fond, elle n'approuvait pas ce genre de comportement. Ginny et Luna en firent de même, mais cessèrent aussitôt lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un les imiter de manière exagérée derrière eux. Tous se tournèrent et virent Drago Malefoy, accompagné par Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et sa copine Pansy Parkinson qui leur lançaient des regards noirs de haine. Lorsque la potion avait explosée, quelques gouttelettes avaient atteintes la main droite de Malefoy, lui obligeant ainsi à porter un bandage qui cachait tous les vilains furoncles qui avaient monopolisée sa peau pâle et frêle.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, saletés, cracha Drago en poursuivant son chemin.

Pansy les dévisagea complètement de haut en bas, suivi de Zabini et Nott, qui ne daignèrent même pas leur adresser un regard. Ron gloussa bruyamment, esquissa un sourire en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

- En espérant que tes chiens de garde guérissent bientôt, parce que sinon, on ne risque pas grand-chose! lui lança Ron sans ménager le volume de sa voix.

Drago pivota aussitôt sur lui-même, puis défia Ron du regard assez longtemps pour que ce dernier le détourne brusquement, intimidé. Le Serpentard sourit, satisfait de lui avoir fait ravaler ses paroles, puis poursuivit son chemin vers Pré-Au-Lard la tête haute.

- Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, Ron, n'en cherche pas plus avec Malefoy! s'impatienta Hermione en le bousculant légèrement de sa main.

Ce dernier se renfrogna, ses oreilles devenant rapidement écarlates, tandis que quelqu'un s'éclairci la voix derrière eux.

- Avez-vous l'intention de passer la retenue avec ces deux jeunes hommes, mesdames, demanda le professeur McGonagall, ou souhaitez-vous nous accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard?

- Oh, nous vous suivons, bien évidemment, dit précipitamment Hermione en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

- Alors pourquoi ne suivez-vous pas le groupe qui vient de quitter les lieux?

Pendant que McGonagall poursuivit son chemin en les dévisageant, Hermione, Ginny et Luna regardèrent derrière elles et remarquèrent qu'elles étaient effectivement les seules qui n'avaient pas suivies le groupe. Elles saluèrent rapidement Harry et Ron, Hermione étreignant ce dernier, puis rejoignirent le professeur.

Harry et Ron regardèrent les trois filles s'éloigner tandis qu'ils réalisèrent que dans moins de quelques minutes aurait lieu leur retenue avec Rogue. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient bien marrés du sort que Crabbe et Goyle avaient subis grâce à eux, ils ne trouvèrent plus aucune raison de s'en laver les mains puisque vint maintenant leur tour de subir les conséquences de leur acte. À contrecœur, ils tournèrent donc les talons et se dirigèrent nonchalamment, la tête baissée, vers le bureau du professeur Rogue.

Le chemin qui menait à Pré-Au-Lard était paisible et agréable : la neige du mois de décembre tombait doucement sur la tête des élèves et la température douce permettait un accoutrement léger. Noël approchait à grands pas et Hermione avait le bonheur de constater que cette fête rendait les gens encore plus heureux, et par le fait même, lui affichant un sourire enchanté sur le visage. Plusieurs personnes discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire pendant les vacances, alors que d'autres cherchaient des idées de cadeaux qu'ils pourraient bien acheter à leurs amis une fois rendus à Pré-Au-Lard. Une discussion en particulier attira cependant son attention puisqu'elle n'était ni centrée sur les fêtes, ni sur les cadeaux, ni centrée sur aucune des activités joyeuses que le temps des fêtes devaient habituellement amener, au contraire.

- …surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et Rogue, dernièrement, dit Seamus à Dean d'une voix tout de même réservée qui se partageait entre l'excitation et la peur. Ils parlaient de la Cabane Hurlante. Apparemment, il s'y cache quelque chose. Je crois même avoir entendu Rogue mentionner les Détraqueurs…

Hermione se détacha de Ginny et Luna afin de se rapprocher des auteurs de cette conversation, puis tendit l'oreille le plus subtilement possible.

- J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais moi, je ne m'approcherai pas de cette Cabane Hurlante, poursuivit Seamus. Elle ne m'a jamais inspirée confiance, et maintenant mes doutes sont confirmés. De plus, je suis presque certain qu'elle a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Franchement, Seamus, coupa Hermione, incapable de se contenir. Tu crois franchement que Dumbledore nous laisserait aller à Pré-Au-Lard si un tel danger était présent autour de nous?

Seamus et Dean se retournèrent et dévisagèrent la nouvelle venue avec curiosité. Quant à Ginny et Luna, elles se rapprochèrent également des deux jeunes hommes, alertées par l'interruption soudaine de leur amie.

- C'est peut-être parce que c'est une théorie qui n'est pas encore fondée, expliqua Seamus, incertain, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas nous inquiéter en nous empêchant d'y aller…

- De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Luna.

- Seamus et Dean croient qu'il y a des Détraqueurs dans la Cabane Hurlante, souffla Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

- Quoi? s'étonna Ginny, effrayée. Comment ça?

- Et c'est le cas? poursuivit Luna, curieuse.

- Pas du tout, trancha Hermione en chassant l'air de sa main. C'est ridicule, voyons.

La Gryffondor croisa les bras, convaincue que ce n'était qu'une fausse information, puis défia Seamus de la contredire.

- Écoutez, moi, je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu dire par Dumbledore lui-même, et par Rogue aussi! S'ils en ont parlé, ce n'est sûrement pas à la légère et simplement pour rigoler… En plus, je n'étais pas sensé être à l'endroit où ils en discutaient, donc théoriquement, ce devait être une conversation privée, raison de plus pour y croire.

- Et je ne crois sincèrement pas qu'ils s'amuseraient tous les deux à se raconter toutes sortes d'histoires concernant Tu-Sais-Qui, renchérit Dean d'une voix inquiète.

- Je n'ai pas dit que Tu-Sais-Qui était concerné, idiot! attaqua Seamus.

- Sois logique, quand il y a des Détraqueurs, c'est qu'il y a toujours un lien avec lui!

- Les gars, vous frôlez la folie, intervint Hermione. Je continue de croire que Dumbledore ne nous aurait pas permis de venir ici si il y avait bel et bien des Détraqueurs à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Je propose que nous aillions voir, dit Luna, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, tous dévisageant Luna qui ne cessait de sourire naïvement. Elle semblait même vouloir convaincre le petit groupe afin de la suivre dans son enquête.

- Nous ne saurons jamais si cette information est vraie si nous n'allons pas vérifier nous-mêmes, se justifia-t-elle en hochant la tête. Pas vrai? Alors je propose qu'on aille tous voir. En groupe, on ne risque pas grand chose. De toute façon, Hermione a sans doute raison : il serait stupide qu'ils nous aient permis de venir ici s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose là-bas, surtout s'il s'agit de Détraqueurs.

- Eh bien moi, je ne m'approche pas de là, déclara Seamus, catégorique, peu importe s'il y a quelque chose ou non!

Dean se rangea aussitôt de son côté, tout comme Ginny.

- Ginny, fit Luna d'une voix légèrement désappointée, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir?

- L'idée de me retrouver à proximité de ces créatures suceuses de joie ne m'emballe pas vraiment, je dois dire… déclara une Ginny plutôt craintive.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y en a pas! répliqua Hermione tandis que Seamus et Dean s'éloignaient, voulant mettre fin à cette discussion. C'est impossible, je t'assure.

- Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, insista-t-elle, mais si vous voulez y aller, ne vous gênez pas, mais soyez prudentes.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air désolé puis alla rapidement rejoindre Seamus et Dean.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe pénétra dans le village blanchit par la neige, puis se dispersèrent un peu partout parmi les boutiques et les ruelles. Son courage s'étant dissipé en elle après s'être imaginées toutes sortes de scènes possibles par rapport à la Cabane Hurlante et les Détraqueurs, Hermione proposa d'abord d'aller visiter le village comme à leur habitude avant d'aller s'aventurer vers l'inconnu que leur proposait cette nouvelle rumeur inquiétante.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui étais convaincue qu'il n'y aurait pas de Détraqueurs? ricana Luna pour taquiner Hermione.

- Après tout, c'est peut-être vrai…

Hermione et Luna avaient rejoint Ginny, Seamus et Dean et ils passèrent la journée entière ensemble. Fort heureusement pour Hermione, personne ne mentionna le sujet précédemment discuté lors de leur venue au village. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'ils passaient près du petit chemin qui menait à l'espace réservé pour jeter un œil curieux à cette étrange maison, Hermione avait un frisson qui parcourait son corps en entier, secoué d'un mauvais pressentiment. À contrecœur, elle devait s'avouer qu'il serait bien étonnant que Dumbledore et Rogue ne mentionnent des Détraqueurs à proximité avec aucune certitude, même si ce n'était pas un fait totalement fondé.

- Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée, lorsque le groupe devait retourner au le château, que Luna se remémora ce petit détail.

- Oh, nous étions pas sensée aller enquêter près de la Cabane Hurlante? chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille d'Hermione, la tenant à l'écart des autres élèves.

Un désagréable frisson parcourut son échine, puis, malgré elle, elle acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête. Les deux amies suivirent tranquillement le groupe de Poudlard, laissant les autres élèves passer devant elles, puis attendirent qu'il soit suffisamment éloigné pour rebrousser le chemin. Elles virent même Ginny leur lancer un regard inquiet et très peu convaincue de leur idée.

- Et s'il y a bel et bien des Détraqueurs là-bas, s'inquiéta Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, dis-moi?

- Alors nous n'aurons qu'à fuir, fit simplement la jeune blondinette. Si c'est bien vrai qu'il y en a, ils seront sans doute tout près de la cabane. Seulement, là où nous avons accès, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous en approcher à cause de la clôture, alors il n'y a aucun danger.

Luna lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant puis entoura le bras de la Gryffondor du sien. Une fois rendues au chemin isolé qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante, Hermione et Luna échangèrent un regard qui était le parfait contraire l'un de l'autre : celui de la Serdaigle exprimant l'excitation, et celui de la Gryffondor exprimant la crainte et l'angoisse. Cette dernière n'était plus vraiment certaine de vouloir en savoir plus, et encore moins de sa théorie évoquée plus tôt.

- C'est excitant, non? souffla Luna d'une voix aigue, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se sépara de son amie puis s'éloigna en gambadant joyeusement, laissant une Hermione traînante et incertaine derrière elle.

- Le comble dans tout ça, s'écria Hermione pour que Luna l'entende, c'est qu'on est en train d'enfreindre les règles!

* * *


	2. L'explicite concrétisation

**Chapitre 2 – L'attaque des Détraqueurs**

* * *

Rapidement, Hermione rejoignit Luna, qui avait maintenant posé ses deux mains sur la clôture entourant de loin la Cabane Hurlante. Heureusement pour la Gryffondor, cette clôture imposait un certain espace à respecter entre les visiteurs et la cabane. Scrutant les horizons d'un coup d'œil rapide, elle remarqua avec bonheur que rien d'inhabituel ne semblait se passer.

- Hum, cette clôture n'aide vraiment pas notre enquête, fit Luna en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant la tête. Il serait plus pratique qu'on puisse s'en approcher d'avantage.

- La clôture est très bien là où elle est, Luna, précipita Hermione en dévisageant son amie. Et si elle y est, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Hermione, d'un pas lent, s'approcha à son tour de la clôture, puis y posa ses mains. Ses yeux analysèrent, cette fois-ci, un peu plus méticuleusement le paysage et les alentours, puis fut, une fois de plus, très soulagée de ne rien y voir d'inquiétant. Elle soupira, puis s'y adossa. Elle commença à se trouver vraiment bête d'avoir pu un instant croire que des Détraqueurs auraient pu se tenir à cette endroit.

- Je leur avais bien dit, qu'il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs par ici, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, satisfaite, et à toi aussi, d'ailleurs. C'était complètement bête, comme théorie. D'après moi, Seamus a halluciné tout ça, comme conversation, ou si ça se trouve, il l'a inventée pour se rendre intéressant.

Luna ne répondit pas, ses grands yeux curieux toujours posés sur cette mystérieuse cabane. Hermione jeta un regard à la blondinette puis esquissa une petite moue avec sa bouche. Puis, rapidement, elle rebroussa le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté pour se rendre là où elles étaient.

- Allez, viens avant que les professeurs se posent des questions sur notre absence.

- Que crois-tu qu'il pourrait y avoir de caché, à l'intérieur? demanda Luna sans détourner son regard et sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Rien, insista Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Toute cette histoire n'est même pas vraie. Tu vois bien, il n'y a même pas de Détraqueurs. Je ne sais pas ce que Seamus a réellement entendu, mais ce qu'il nous a raconté n'est pas vrai.

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression de ressentir une présence. Pas toi?

Hermione dévisagea son amie un instant, puis regarda ensuite tout autour d'elle. Non, elle ne ressentait pas de présence, elle ressentait simplement une certaine impatience monter en elle. Soudain, aussi rapide que l'éclair, une boule de neige vint s'écraser contre sa tempe. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur en couvrant sa tête de ses mains, puis elle et Luna se retournèrent brusquement afin de découvrir d'où provenait cette attaque. Un peu plus loin, elle entendit des rires bien connus provenant de l'arrière d'un banc de neige. Hermione soupira bruyamment en laissant lâchement tomber ses épaules. Elle savait trop bien de qui il s'agissait, alors elle fit face à Luna et haussa les sourcils, agacée.

- C'est uniquement cette présence-ci, que tu as ressentie, soupira-t-elle en massant sa tempe.

- En plein visage! s'exclama Malefoy qui sortit de sa cachette, suivit de ses trois amis qui riaient à s'en couper le souffle.

- Bravo, dit Hermione d'une voix sarcastique dénuée d'enthousiasme. Dix points pour Serpentard. Dommage qu'aucun professeur ne soit là pour vous l'accorder.

Luna s'approcha, un sourire naïf accroché aux lèvres.

- Que faites-vous là? demanda-t-elle poliment en regardant les quatre Serpentard.

- Ce qu'on fait ici? lança Malefoy en riant. Et toi, Loufoca Lovegood? Toi et la Sang-de-Bourbe jouiez à briser les règles de Poudlard? Tu devrais être remplie d'adrénaline, en ce moment, n'est-ce pas Granger?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Hermione attrapa Luna par le bras afin de lui faire signe qu'elle voulait quitter les lieux. Celle-ci lui sourit en se dégageant doucement, puis elle reposa son regard sur les Serpentard.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas en train de briser les règles, expliqua-t-elle, nous voulions simplement venir voir à la Cabane Hurlante si c'était bel et bien vrai qu'il y avait des Détraqueurs qui la gardaient.

Malefoy, Pansy, Blaise et Nott cessèrent de rire, puis, avec un sourire narquois, la dévisagèrent avec un profond dédain. Hermione, elle, baissa la tête, un peu honteuse que Luna ait divulgué cette information un peu farfelue qu'elle aurait plutôt gardée secrète tant qu'elle ne soit pas formellement fondée.

- Tu avais bien raison en parlant d'elle, s'étonna Pansy en regardant Malefoy, elle est complètement folle!

- Non, je ne suis pas folle, dit Luna sans montrer la moindre trace d'agressivité.

- Tu essaies d'inventer des jolies histoires à dormir debout pour garder ton titre de fille la plus étrange de Poudlard? se moqua Malefoy. Sincèrement, t'as pas d'effort à faire, c'est déjà le cas.

- Pas du tout, je ne tente rien. Dumbledore l'a dit lui-même. Il en parlait avec certain autre professeur et…

- C'est bon, Luna! coupa sèchement Hermione en agrippant à nouveau le bras de son amie. Viens, partons!

Malefoy parut alors quelque peu suspicieux – et même inquiet, une expression que seule Hermione distingua, puis l'instant d'après, il se mit à rire tout comme ses fidèles compagnons. Un rire qui ne dura pas très longtemps car ils remarquèrent bientôt qu'une buée jusqu'à présent inexistante s'échappa de leur bouche. Puis, secondant aussitôt ce troublant changement, la température chuta considérablement et le sol paru se glacer sous leurs pieds.

Hermione stoppa sa marche lorsqu'elle faillit trébucher à cause du sol devenu extrêmement glissant, chose qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, n'était pas le cas, puis se retourna brusquement en direction de la Cabane Hurlante. C'est alors que son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, car ce qu'elle redoutait depuis le début de leur visite se concrétisa enfin : un Détraqueur, un vrai, se dirigeait lentement vers eux, telle une ombre sinistre qui se détachait à peine du ciel qui s'obscurcissait à vue d'œil. Derrière celui-ci, au moins cinq autres Détraqueurs montaient la garde tout près de la Cabane Hurlante.

Terrifiés, Pansy, Blaise et Nott s'enfuirent en courant, laissant Hermione, Luna et Malefoy face au danger. Ce dernier se mit à reculer prudemment, presque paralysé par la peur, puis glissa aussitôt, tombant brusquement contre la glace qui se brisa sous cet impact. Luna s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible sur le côté, chancelante, tandis qu'Hermione était trop paralysée par la peur pour bouger. De ses grands yeux apeurés, elle regardait le Détraqueur s'approcher d'elle, incapable ne serait-ce que de bouger un petit doigt. Même lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, elle ne broncha pas d'un seul centimètre.

- Hermione, marmonna Luna d'une voix aigue et effrayée, ne reste pas là…

Le Détraqueur s'arrêta devant Hermione, et, étrangement, il sembla que sa tête était tournée vers Malefoy, qui était encore assit contre le sol froid. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, soutenant l'étrange connexion qui se produisit dans son esprit, puis, lentement, il se releva avec précaution. Soudainement, un murmure glacial s'éleva dans l'air, un souffle perçant.

-_ Viens la chercher… Tu es… si près…_

Il était totalement pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts comme des gallions. Lorsqu'il ferma finalement les yeux, il sentit cette connexion se rompre, et c'est alors qu'il vit que le Détraqueur était en train d'aspirer l'âme d'Hermione. Maintenant effondrée sur le sol, elle était secouée de violents tremblements et semblait agoniser. Malefoy regarda Luna, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, et jugea qu'elle allait bien réussir à sauver son amie du pétrin. Ne voulant pas risquer sa vie inutilement, il s'éloigna de la scène d'un pas pressé en gardant un œil derrière lui pour ne pas recevoir d'attaque surprise. Effectivement, la blondinette sortie sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier, puis, d'une main tremblante, la pointa droit devant elle, prête à jeter un sort pour sauver son amie de la détresse.

_- Sp… Spero patro… Spero patronum!_ s'écria-t-elle avec difficulté.

Qu'un mince filet argenté sortit de sa baguette pour mourir presque aussitôt. La pauvre Serdaigle gloussa faiblement, impuissante, puis se reprit de nouveau.

_- Spero patronum!_ grogna-t-elle, mais encore sans succès.

Malefoy s'arrêta, voyant que Luna n'arrivait pas à ses fins, puis s'immobilisa, incertain. Le front plissé, en proie à une énorme réflexion, il serrait les points jusqu'à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la peau.

_- Spero patronum!_ répéta pour la troisième fois une Luna désemparée et effrayée.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Le Serpentard regarda la scène quelques secondes, puis, dans un élan irréfléchi, il sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier, la pointa sur le monstre obscur et s'avança à grands pas vers l'attaque.

_- Elle est là…_ souffla de nouveau cette voix saisissante. _Viens… elle est… tout près…_

Le jeune homme ferma brusquement les yeux en les crispant, puis, tenta rapidement de ne pas, une fois de plus, se faire paralyser par cette voix.

_- Spero patronum! _hurla-t-il.

Un énorme serpent argenté jaillit alors de la baguette de Malefoy, se ruant sur le Détraqueur et le bâillonnant, le faisant ainsi lâcher sa pauvre victime. Il disparut rapidement entre les murs de la Cabane Hurlante après s'être faufiler hors de l'étreinte du reptile, suivit des cinq autres, puis il n'y eut plus aucun mouvement. Un silence de plomb retomba à nouveau sur le paysage, comme si rien ne s'était produit, et Hermione ne bougeait plus. Luna se précipita alors sur son amie.

- Tu as réussi! lança Luna à Drago, ravie.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que Malefoy ne bougeait pas, la baguette toujours brandie devant lui. Il fixait le vide. Les paroles qu'il avait entendu lorsque le Détraqueur était tout près tournaient sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête. C'était quoi ça? C'était quoi, ce message? Et cette… voix? Une étrange impression lui indiquait qu'il était le seul qui avait entendu ces paroles inquiétantes, et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Luna, qui s'affairait sur sa copine évanouie, tenta en vain de la réveiller. Au bout de quelques tentatives supplémentaires, elle abandonna, et passa plutôt son bras droit autour de ses épaules afin d'essayer de la lever pour la transporter jusqu'au château. Réalisant cependant que son poids était trop lourd pour elle et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se relever, elle appela le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Drago? fit Luna, agenouillée près d'Hermione en tenant son bras. Aide-moi, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Aucune réaction. Luna l'observa simplement baisser tranquillement sa baguette sans ciller ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

- Drago, je t'en pris, répéta-t-elle. Sors de ta bulle! Viens m'aider!

Sortant enfin de son monde, il cligna frénétiquement des yeux en secouant faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. Ses yeux le portèrent rapidement vers la silhouette inerte de la Gryffondor, et il se demanda pendant quelques instants ce qui venait de se produire. Puis, en voyant le visage inquiet de Luna qui le dévisageait, il constata qu'elle devait être en train de lui demander son aide. Lentement, il se rapprocha des deux jeunes filles.

- Aide-moi à la soulever, s'il te plait. Je n'y arrive pas seule.

- Tu… tu rigoles? souffla Malefoy, outré par sa demande.

- Je t'en pris, elle s'est évanouie!

Le jeune homme dévisagea la blondinette ainsi qu'Hermione, puis, à contrecœur, s'agenouilla près d'elle afin de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Puis, au moment où ils tentèrent de la soulever, les jambes de Luna se dérobèrent sous elle puis elle tomba sur la glace, laissant le poids entier d'Hermione dans les bras du Serpentard qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas la laisser tomber sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? lança Malefoy d'un air méprisant et dédaigneux en s'agenouillant de nouveau pour déposer la jeune fille inerte. Donne-moi un coup de main, nom d'une gargouille, je n'ai pas l'intention de la transporter moi-même jusqu'au château!

Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle n'y arriva qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté. Encore effrayée des événements précédents, ses jambes tremblaient et elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à supporter son propre poids.

- Mes jambes veulent pas… dit-elle en posant une main sur son front. Je sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive.

Elle se pencha à nouveau afin d'essayer à nouveau de soulever Hermione, mais, soupirant bruyamment, Malefoy dégagea brusquement les mains de Luna, puis glissa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune Gryffondor, ainsi que l'autre en dessous de ses genoux.

- T'es faible, voilà ce qu'il t'arrive.

Dans un élan, il la souleva. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne croiserait personne qu'il connaissait à cet instant précis.

- T'es sûr que… commença Luna, mal à l'aise.

- Tu vois d'autres solutions? coupa Malefoy. Va devant, je te suis. Et fais vite.

Luna acquiesça puis se mit en marche, jetant continuellement des regards derrière elle afin de vérifier si Hermione ne se réveillait pas. Après plusieurs minutes qui parurent une pénible éternité pour Malefoy, ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchit l'énorme porte de chêne, une multitude de professeurs, qui portaient des vêtements d'extérieur, prêt à secourir leurs élèves, se jetèrent sur eux. Apparemment, Pansy, Blaise et Nott les avaient mis au courant des Détraqueurs qui étaient apparus sous leurs yeux dès leur arrivée au château.

Au moment où Malefoy, plus qu'honteux de se trouver dans cette situation à la vue des professeurs, allait la déposer sur le sol, il vit Harry et Ron, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves, attirés par le brouhaha des professeurs, sortir de la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron posèrent automatiquement leurs yeux sur le Serpentard qui tenait leur amie inconsciente, puis une expression démente se dessina sur leur visage.

* * *


	3. Les deux mécènes

**Chapitre 3 – Confrontations**

**

* * *

**

Sachant que leur regard ne présageaient rien de bon, Drago déposa rapidement le corps inerte d'Hermione sur le sol dur afin de se préparer à une éventuelle attaque de la part de ses amis. Déjà que son égo venait d'être fortement atteint en se faisant voir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe dans les bras, il allait au moins avoir la décence de se faire respecter en clouant ces idiots au sol s'ils osaient seulement le toucher. Effectivement, comme attendu, Ron se rua sur le Serpentard et lui administra un coup de point magistral sur le nez avant même que le pauvre Serpentard ne puisse dresser une garde devant lui. Un _crac!_ sonore se fit entendre, puis Malefoy s'effondra sur le sol en créant rapidement un espace de protection autour de son nez avec ses mains, gémissant de douleur. Au même moment, le professeur Rogue attrapa les deux bras du jeune rouquin afin de l'empêcher de frapper une seconde fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein?! cria Ron sous les regards épatés de la foule. Lâche! Quel lâche! Comment t'as eu le culot de t'attaquer à elle? Espèce de sale Mangemort répugnant…

_- Monsieur Weasley!_ coupa sèchement Rogue en serrant l'étreinte de ses mains.

Malefoy n'osa même pas toucher son nez tellement il était douloureux. Il ne fit qu'essuyer le mince filet de sang qui coulait abondamment de ses narines. Au même moment, Harry, qui était resté derrière Ron, alla rapidement s'accroupir près du corps d'Hermione, tout comme plusieurs professeurs et Mme Pomfresh, puis observa la scène de violence gratuite que lui avait offert Ron avec une sorte de délectation. Il en était presque jaloux que ça soit son meilleur ami plutôt que lui qui ait eu le droit à ce privilège.

- Je n'ai pas touché à votre sale Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha Malefoy en se relevant.

_- Monsieur Malefoy!_ Je vous pris de faire attention à votre langage! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall, qui vérifiait le pouls de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Cessez immédiatem…! commença le professeur de Potions.

Ron ne laissa pas Rogue terminer sa phrase qu'il se dégagea de son étreinte en un mouvement brusque d'épaules et s'approcha à grands pas de Malefoy en sortant sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier.

- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça, compris?! hurla le rouquin.

Mais avant qu'il n'eût pu la pointer sous le menton de son ennemi, ce dernier sortit aussitôt la sienne et la pointa à son tour vers son opposant.

_- Expelliarmus!_

Au grand étonnement de Malefoy, ce ne fut pas uniquement la baguette de Ron qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, mais également son propriétaire. Il s'effondra sur le sol, puis au même moment, Harry se redressa aussi rapidement que l'éclair et sortit également sa baguette à toute vitesse afin de venger l'attaque que Ron avait injustement subit.

_- Stupefix!_ s'époumona Harry.

_- Protego! _intervint Rogue en rugissant avant même que le sort du Survenant puisse atteindre Malefoy.

Un écran transparent se plaça entre les deux ennemis, puis le sort d'Harry fouetta énergiquement la barrière invisible sans causer de dommage. Les élèves autour d'eux s'additionnaient par dizaine et tous furent incroyablement étonnés de voir une telle scène se produire sans gêne devant des professeurs. Lorsque l'écran protecteur se dissipa tranquillement, un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux adversaires et le public.

- Espèces de petits sauvages!

Les paroles de Rogue eurent l'effet d'un tonnerre retentissant dans toute l'espace de la salle, certains élèves sursautant même au son de sa voix. Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur lui, tandis qu'Harry aidait un Ron furieux à se relever. Luna, qui n'avait pas placée une seule parole ni un seul geste depuis le début de la confrontation, avait également sorti sa baguette magique.

- N'êtes-vous pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu civilisés?! Cent points de moins pour Gryffondor! Et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient pour vous en enlever davantage!

Rogue regardait successivement Malefoy, Harry et Ron, mais personne n'avait le courage de placer un seul mot. McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh étaient encore près du corps d'Hermione, regardant attentivement la scène, tandis que les autres professeurs restaient à l'écart, prêts à intervenir à tout moment. Le regard de Rogue se posa alors sur le demi-cercle que formaient les élèves trop curieux, et plusieurs d'entre eux partirent aussitôt, réalisant qu'ils ne devaient après tout peut-être pas être là. Voyant que certains restaient, il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- Retournez donc à vos occupations, bande d'indiscrets, toutes aussi insignifiantes soient-elles!

Tous les élèves se bousculèrent alors pour quitter le hall d'entrée, escortés par les professeurs qui surveillaient, à l'exception d'Harry, Ron, Malefoy et Luna.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood, pourquoi ne quittez-vous pas en compagnie du groupe? demanda Rogue sur un ton menaçant.

- J'ai été témoin de la scène, dit-elle calmement en serrant sa baguette dans sa robe. Je sais ce qui s'est produit dans les moindres détails.

Mme Pomfresh fit léviter le corps d'Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ne laissant que McGonagall, Rogue et les quatre élèves concernés dans le hall. Une étrange expression de contentement apparue sur le visage dur de Rogue.

- Ah, tiens donc, souffla-t-il en forçant un sourire. Alors peut-être pouvez-vous éclaircir la situation? Vous êtes sûrement au courant de certains détails que M. Potter et M. Weasley ignorent?

Luna acquiesça vivement.

- Drago n'a pas agressé Hermione, fit-elle en s'adressant à Rogue. Il l'a sauvée.

- Vraiment? ironisa Ron en serrant les dents. Et il l'a sauvée de quoi exactement pour qu'elle tombe évanouie?

- Taisez-vous! trancha Rogue.

- Des Détraqueurs, répondit simplement Luna.

_- Des Détraqueurs?!_ s'écrièrent Harry et Ron simultanément.

Leur visage se promena de Luna à Malefoy successivement, leurs traits déformés par l'incrédulité. Ceux de Rogue, cependant, se durcirent soudainement, affichant une grave expression d'inquiétude, ce que personne ne remarqua à l'exception de Ron. Le professeur regarda par la suite le Serpentard, qui lui balayait le plancher des yeux, honteux et très mal à l'aise. McGonagall s'approcha en toute hâte, choquée par ce que ses oreilles venaient tout juste d'entendre.

- Des Détraqueurs, Miss Lovegood? En êtes-vous certaine?

- Eh bien, je crois… souffla-t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

- Oui, c'en étaient bien, coupa sèchement Malefoy, embêtée par la stupidité de la jeune Serdaigle. Ils étaient six, mais uniquement un a attaqué Granger.

- Et par quel miracle as-tu été épargné, Malefoy? cracha Ron sans réaliser que Luna également avait été présente lors de l'attaque.

- Moi et _elle_, dit-il en pointant Luna du doigt, nous étions plus à l'écart.

Au moment où Harry et Ron allaient répliquer, Rogue les fit taire en un seul mouvement de main sans même les regarder.

- Où étiez-vous au moment où l'attaque a eu lieu? demanda Rogue à Malefoy d'une voix qui se voulait doucereuse.

- Près de la Cabane Hurlante.

Rogue échangea un regard grave avec McGonagall puis soupira bruyamment. Celle-ci, après avoir hoché la tête, s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction de ce qu'Harry devinait être le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Monsieur, dit Harry en suivant McGonagall des yeux, que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce que ces Détraqueurs faisaient si près de Poudlard?

- Nous l'ignorons, monsieur Potter, sinon pourquoi aurions-nous autorisé une visite à Pré-Au-Lard, dites-moi?

Harry se renfrogna.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a quelque chose à ajouter? dit Rogue en s'adressant à Malefoy et Luna.

- Oui.

Les quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Malefoy.

- Dites-nous.

- Les cinq autres Détraqueurs qui étaient restés au loin, près de la Cabane Hurlante, ils semblaient… monter la garde.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Dumbledore plusieurs jours auparavant. Bien, bien…

- Par « monter la garde », que voulez-vous dire?

- Hermione m'a dit que Seamus et Dean en parlaient, pendant que nous nous rendions à Pré-Au-Lard, expliqua Luna. Apparemment, quelque chose y est caché. Sûrement quelque chose qui touche la magie noire, si des Détraqueurs sont là pour la protéger. C'est Seamus qui l'a appris quand il a surprit une discussion entre Dumbledore et un autre professeur. Je ne me rappelle malheureusement plus de qui il s'agissait…

Elle posa un doigt interrogateur sur son menton puis plissa les yeux. Rogue la dévisagea pendant un instant, ayant l'intention de lui indiquer que le professeur avec qui Dumbledore s'était entretenu ce soir-là n'était nul autre que lui, mais réalisa que ce n'était pas nécessaire de le lui faire savoir. Cependant, ce Seamus aura des conséquences afin de punir sa curiosité.

- Dumbledore a dit ça? s'étonna Harry.

- Mais quel genre d'objet lié à la magie noire pourrait-il y avoir de caché là-bas? ajouta Ron.

- Et comment cet objet a pu atterrir là? poursuivit le Survivant.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais… commença Luna.

_- Assez! _interrompit sèchement Rogue.

Les quatre élèves sursautèrent tandis que Rogue regardait d'un air mauvais ses étudiants.

- Monsieur Malefoy, quelque chose d'autre à ajouter?

Le concerné croisa le regard du professeur et trouva son expression bien étrange. Il semblait s'attendre à une révélation particulière dont le jeune homme ignorait totalement la nature. Il fronça alors les sourcils, un peu indisposée devant le regard insistant du professeur, puis secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite en guise de négation.

- Bien, dit Rogue d'un ton incertain.

Il marqua une légère pause, puis s'adressa maintenant à Harry, Ron et Luna.

- Maintenant, il est clair que ces informations ne vous concernent en aucun cas, alors j'exige que dès la seconde qui suivra la fin de cette discussion, vous gardiez le nez dans vos affaires personnelles, et non dans celles des dirigeants de cette école. De plus, ceci était une conversation clairement confidentielle que monsieur Finnigan s'est amusé à répéter à ses amis, alors il est tout naturel qu'il devra payer le prix de son impudence par mon intermédiaire. Et si vous, à votre tour, vous vous amusez à partager cette information avec vos autres camarades de classe, vous me verrez navré de devoir également vous faire payer le prix de votre stupidité. Maintenant, il est inutile de vous dire, Potter et Weasley, que vous venez, une fois de plus, d'hériter de plusieurs heures de retenue que vous comblerez dès demain.

- Quoi?! s'écria Ron.

- Et Malefoy, lui?! Il a propulsé Ron contre le mur!

- Monsieur Malefoy n'a cherché qu'à se défendre puisque vous l'avez attaqué sans aucun motif valable. En fait, vous avez décidé de l'attaquer avant même d'avoir su ce qui s'était réellement produit à votre amie. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Potter, monsieur Malefoy _a sauvé_ miss Granger d'un grand danger qui aurait très bien pu causer sa mort. La moindre des choses serait de le remercier, et non de chercher une raison de lui faire valoir également une retenue.

Aussitôt le dernier mot prononcé, Rogue tourna les talons et quitta le hall d'entrée. Malefoy, sans jeter un seul regard a quiconque, en fit de même, tête baissée, tâtant délicatement son nez. S'il voulait bien ne pas avoir droit à quelque chose, c'était bien des remerciements de la part de ces deux ratés. De toute façon, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit de savourer un tel moment de gloire directement de leur part. Luna le suivit des yeux, un petit sourire naïf d'accroché aux lèvres, soulagée que le pire soit maintenant passé.

- Luna, dit Harry sans vraiment avoir cru ce qu'il avait entendu précédemment. Il y avait vraiment _des Détraqueurs_ là-bas?

- Oui.

- Et Malefoy, il l'a vraiment sauvée? dit Ron d'un air mi dédaigneux, mi étonné.

- Bien sûr, je l'ai vu faire. Il a utilisé le charme du Patronus. J'ai bien dû essayer de l'utiliser trois fois, mais j'en étais incapable. Il l'a ensuite transporté lui-même dans ses bras jusqu'au château. Moi, j'étais trop terrifiée pour bouger...

- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Harry et posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu as ressenti.

- Oh, et je suis désolée pour votre retenue.

- Ah, n'en parlons pas, l'importance, c'est qu'Hermione soit saine et sauve. Pire aurait pu arriver.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent lentement en direction de l'infirmerie afin de se trouver au chevet d'Hermione lors de son réveil.

- Au fait, Luna, j'aimerais bien que tu me racontes ce que tu as réellement entendu lors de la conversation entre Seamus et Dean, s'il te plait, dit Harry.

- Très bien, mais il me semble que le professeur Rogue ne voulait pas que nous nous en mêlions, non?

- Franchement, Luna, on se moque assez de ce que Rogue peut bien penser, soupira Ron.

* * *


	4. Un avenir scellé

_Yay! Mes premiers commentaires! Merci beaucoup, j'suis contente de voir que je suis lue!_

_Petite parenthèse, on m'a fait remarquer que j'ai fait une petite erreur "d'orthographe" dans un des chapitres postés précédemment, alors je voulais simplement vous dire que oui, ça se peut fort bien que je fasse plusieurs fautes durant mes rédactions, mais sachez que ce n'est jamais voulu et que je fais de mon mieux pour les rendre presque inexistantes. Seulement, je ne suis pas infaillible, donc il va en avoir, c'est immanquable. Mais merci tout de même de me le signaler, ça me prouve que vous lisez vraiment en profondeur et que vous ne laissez pas passer un seul mot!_

_Continuez de commenter, faites circuler le lien de ma fic, j'aimerais avoir tout plein de commentaires!_

_Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture!_

_En passant, je vous promets du HG/DM dès le prochain chapitre. C'est normal qu'au début, il n'y aille pas vraiment d'amour entre eux (on s'entend là-dessus, je crois), mais progressivement, ça va venir, et vous ne serez pas déçu!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Un avenir scellé**

**

* * *

**

La soirée arriva comme une flèche, et rapidement vint le temps où les élèves ne pouvaient plus circuler dans les corridors. Malefoy errait cependant encore seul dans le château et ce détail était le dernier des soucis qui lui trottait en tête. Mains dans les poches, il se remémorait sans cesse les paroles qu'il avait entendues lors de l'attaque du Détraqueur. Chercher _quoi_? Et lorsque cette chose avait mentionné qu'il était _si près_, était-ce de la Cabane Hurlante? Sûrement, s'il en croirait les paroles de Loufoca… Et cette voix… si glaciale qui l'avait momentanément paralysé… Elle n'était pas humaine, il en était certain. Il commençait même à avoir des doutes sur le propriétaire de ce murmure.

Malefoy passa tout près d'un banc dans un couloir qui menait aux cachots de ses camarades verts et argent, puis s'y assit en s'y laissant choir. Doucement, il ferma les yeux puis y posa la paume froide de ses mains. Il était persuadé qu'il était le seul des trois personnes présentes qui avaient entendu ces paroles, mais il voulait en être certain. Demain, il irait poser cette question à Loufoca et à Granger, dès son réveil. Soudainement, une douleur cuisante au niveau de son nez le fit totalement sortir de ses précieuses pensées.

Ce satané Weasley, il lui avait bel et bien brisé le nez, et devant un bon nombre de témoins! Il se vengerait, il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle humiliation. Mais pour l'instant, pas question de se rendre à l'infirmerie pendant que ce vaurien, Potter et Granger risquaient d'y être encore. Malefoy était certain que s'il revoyait Weasley, il lui sauterait littéralement au cou et le tabasserait à coups de point jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse, et encore là…! Cette pensée le fit légèrement ricaner, puis des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Rogue apparut tout près, puis se tint debout, à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés. Il devait s'y attendre, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé précédemment avait laissé sous-entendre qu'ils auraient éventuellement une conversation privée. Lorsque les yeux du professeur croisèrent ceux de Malefoy, il s'approcha lentement de lui, le regardant avec le même étrange regard qui trahissait toute la curiosité qui l'emplissait.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez omit de mentionner quelque chose, lors de notre charmant entretien avec Miss Lovegood, Potter et Weasley, et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez entendu.

L'interpelé se leva très lentement en s'éclaircissant la voix, perplexe. Rogue semblait étrangement être au courant des événements, comme s'il avait été présent lors de l'attaque. Ou plutôt comme s'il _savait_ que cet événement était pour se produire…

- Vous le savez? questionna le jeune homme, perdant le fil. Je veux dire… comment savez-vous que j'ai oublié de mentionner quelque chose? Comment est-ce que vous savez que j'ai… entendu quelque chose?

Voyant le sourire que lui adressa son supérieur, Drago fronça les sourcils, cherchant un sens à tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un trou noir, un vide inconnu, et apparemment Rogue savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.

- Dites-moi simplement ce que vous avez entendu, ordonna-t-il.

- D'abord, je voudrais simplement comprendre comment vous êtes au courant, professeur…

Agacé par sa suite dans les idées, Rogue soupira bruyamment en entrecroisant ses doigts derrière son dos. L'insistance de son élève semblait faire naître un mal de crâne insupportable chez l'enseignant.

- Dites-moi, ce que vous avez, entendu, souffla-t-il lentement en un murmure impatient qui se voulait direct et indiscutable.

Le Serpentard baissa la tête, repassant pour la énième fois les paroles qu'il avait entendues. Toujours aussi troublé, il fronça les sourcils puis se massa grossièrement le front. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon, et il en était parfaitement conscient. De plus, le fait qu'il soit persuadé d'avoir été le seul à entendre cette voix l'effrayait à un plus haut point. Dans l'espace d'une seconde, son père et ses fonctions traversèrent son esprit tandis qu'un frisson de malaise parcouru son corps en entier.

- Heu… marmonna-t-il en continuant de masser son front. Une voix, un murmure…

Il soupira puis releva la tête afin de croiser le regard de son professeur.

- Ça me disait de venir _la_ chercher, que j'étais tout près… Inutile de dire que je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce message…

Rogue hocha lentement la tête.

- Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, poursuivit le blond, c'est que je suis persuadé avoir été le seul à l'entendre. Pourtant, nous étions trois… Pourquoi moi?

- Veuillez d'abord vous assurer de ce doute avant de vous pourrir l'esprit avec toutes sortes de questions. Qui dit que miss Granger ou miss Lovegood n'aurait pas également entendu ce que vous croyez être le seul à voir entendu? Leur avez-vous demandé?

Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy avait l'impression que Rogue le faisait marcher? Pourquoi avait-il le fort sentiment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose? Quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui lui retirerait toutes ces questions qui lui pourrissaient effectivement l'esprit?

- Non, répondit faiblement le jeune homme, mais je… je le _sais._

Rogue esquissa un sourire satisfait, ce qui mit, une fois de plus, la puce à l'oreille du pauvre tourmenté. Son doute concernant l'implication de son enseignant dans cette étrange affaire se confirmait secondes après secondes, et il aurait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser moisir dans l'énigmatique.

- Professeur, il est clair que vous savez quelque chose, s'impatienta-t-il. Aidez-moi! C'était quoi, tout ça? Est-ce que j'ai des soucis à me faire? Devrais-je en parler à mon…

- Monsieur Malefoy, coupa sèchement Rogue, il est clair que vous vous posez beaucoup trop de questions inutiles et stupides à ce sujet. Vous connaissez vos contacts, vous connaissez vos ancêtres, votre famille et votre père, et également ses attentes envers vous. Fiez-vous simplement à ce que je viens de vous dire pour en tirez vos propres conclusions.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant Malefoy totalement désorienté derrière lui. Seulement, juste avant de disparaître au coin d'un couloir adjacent, il regarda par dessus son épaule afin de lancer un dernier regard au garçon.

- Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt concernant les vérifications sur vos doutes. Je vous le dit : vous êtes le _seul_ à l'avoir entendu. Gardez ça pour vous, monsieur Malefoy, n'en parlez à personne d'autre puisque ça ne concerne que vous.

Drago regarda le professeur tourner le coin puis sentit son cœur se tordre dans tous les sens. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu omettre de faire le lien pourtant facile qu'il y avait dans toute cette histoire? Il avait dix-sept ans, le temps de venir rejoindre le rang des Mangemorts était donc venu, car oui, c'était bien la conclusion qu'il avait tirée des dires de son professeur. Depuis tant d'années, Lucius, maintenant allié avec Rogue, lui disait combien il ferait un bon comparse digne de ce nom au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pendant toutes ces années, Drago anticipait cette démarche, fier de pouvoir un jour jouer un rôle important dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie, et ce, auprès du sorcier le plus craint de tous les temps. Mais maintenant que le dé était joué, le dénouement de cette histoire devint rapidement une appréhension. Non, il n'était pas fait pour ça. Même si durant ses six dernières années à Poudlard, il s'était bâti une réputation de casse-pied, de sans-cœur et de cruel et qu'il s'en lavait les mains, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention d'aller plus loin dans son effronterie.

Debout, les bras pendant lâchement de chaque côté de son corps, il fixait le point exact où Rogue avait disparu. Sa tête se mit à tourner violemment tandis qu'il fut secoué d'un haut le cœur. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Il ne voulait plus qu'il en soit ainsi… D'ailleurs, il se moquait de l'avertissement de Rogue, donc dès demain, il irait parler à Granger et Luna, ou du moins, à l'une des deux. Peut-être auraient-elles entendu ce que lui avait entendu? Avec un peu de chance, peut-être tout ce que Rogue venait de lui dire n'était qu'embrumes… De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Cette voix, elle lui disait de venir _la_ chercher. Cherche _quoi_? Il n'en savait toujours rien, et il ignorait également comme en être certain.

La nuit passa et Drago n'avait guère le choix de tenter de s'abandonner au sommeil qui le gagnait minutes après minutes. Ayant maintenant regagné son dortoir, il était étendu dans sa couchette, les deux mains jointes par dessus la couverture et il fixait le plafond sans ciller. Il tomberait très bientôt dans les bras de Morphée, mais entre temps, ses pensées étaient occupées à toute autre chose. Il était vraisemblablement impossible que la Loufoca ait entendu quelque chose, car elle était si stupide qu'elle l'aurait sûrement déclaré à haute voix devant tous ces gens dans le hall de l'école lors de leur arrivée particulièrement marquante au château plus tôt dans la journée. Donc, techniquement, si quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu entendre ces murmures, c'était bien la Sang-de-Bourbe. Pas de chance, il faudrait qu'il trouve le moyen de s'entretenir avec elle, et ce, sans avoir le balafré et Ouistiti dans les pattes. De un, ce dernier détail était presque impossible, et de deux, il avait aucune envie de devoir adresser la parole à cette gamine après ce qui s'était produit et ce, surtout pas en public. Après tout, beaucoup trop d'élèves étaient maintenant au courant que Drago Malefoy, détestable Serpentard, avait sauvé la vie à une enfant de Moldus d'une maison rivale à la leur.

- Tu dors, Drago? lança quelqu'un dans un lit voisin.

Le concerné sortit rapidement de ses pensées puis tourna la tête en direction d'où la voix provenait.

- J'ai l'air de dormir, peut-être? répondit sèchement le blondinet.

C'était Zabini, un des trois lâches qui s'étaient enfuis lors de l'apparition des Détraqueurs tout près de la Cabane Hurlante.

- T'as vraiment sauvé la Sang-de-Bourbe, dis-moi? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Humilié par cette question, il pensa d'abord à ne pas répondre en se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir, mais se reprit bien rapidement en se disant qu'il devait bien trouver une excuse pour sortir cette idée de la tête des gens.

- Tu me prends pour qui, déclara-t-il, un traitre à mon sang? Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas sauvée! Le Détraqueur s'affairait sur Granger jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de la laisser tomber pour venir m'attaquer, mentit-il. Moi, je me suis uniquement protégé, et si je n'aurais pas eu à le faire, j'aurais laissé le Détraqueur faire son boulot. Je ne m'en serais sûrement pas mêlé.

- Par chance, tu m'as fait peur.

- D'ailleurs, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, Zabini, ça ne te concerne pas. Toi, le froussard, tu n'as fait que t'enfuir à toute jambe. Tu es vraiment nul.

- Et puis quoi, encore? Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me devenir un légume, ou encore de mourir! J'ai sauvé ma peau, moi aussi, mais à ma manière.

Ses « amis » lui faisaient vraiment tous pitié. Les uns comme les autres, ils valaient tous la même chose : rien. C'était à croire que personne n'était assez bien pour lui dans cette école. Tous ces vauriens qui ne faisaient que trainer à ses pieds, qui ne faisaient qu'être à son service, aucun d'eux ne méritaient de porter le titre d' « ami », pour lui. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, ils étaient tous aussi couards les uns que les autres, tous aussi insipides et dérangeants. Lui qui avait maintenant besoin de parler, besoin de conseils et de support, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait rien de ça dans ses fréquentations habituelles ou scolaires.

Soudainement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Son père. Oui! Son père, lui, il pourrait éclaircir ses pensées sombres. Rogue avait mentionné son père lors de leur entretien privé, il était donc clair qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait, qu'il était à la base de tout ce scénario. Dès que le jour se lèverait, il profiterait de son dimanche pour écrire une missive à son père, puis aller parler seul à seul avec Granger en espérant qu'un de ces deux moyens de communication puisse le rassurer de manière à ce qu'il puisse occuper ses pensées autrement.

Quelques minutes de réflexion passèrent.

- Ils ont perdu des points en masse, les Gryffondor, hein? rigola Zabini.

- Si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire, trancha Malefoy, agacé, j'apprécierais vraiment que tu me fasses le plaisir d'écouter ton silence. J'essaie de dormir.

Tandis que Zabini se renfrogna, Malefoy, lui, ferma les yeux. Il s'imagea la scène près de la Cabane Hurlante dans les moindres détails, se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, chaque petit degré qui montait en flèche jusqu'à en faire apparaître une buée épaisse de sa bouche, puis également ses grandes masses sombres flottant vers eux à une lenteur incroyable sur la neige transformée en glace. Sa scène mentale se centra alors sur la Gryffondor qui gisait par terre, faisant naître un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. Faiblement, il rigola, puis il passa une main dans son visage. Aussitôt, il gémit de douleur puis se rappela que Weasley lui avait enfoncé le nez dans le crâne.

- Sale belette… siffla-t-il tout bas entre ses dents.

* * *


	5. En quête du rival

**Chapitre 5 – En quête du rival**

**

* * *

**

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Emmitouflée dans d'épaisses couvertures de plumes, Hermione prit un certain temps avant de reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle elle était. La salle n'était éclairée que par une faible lumière jaune filtrée par les rideaux qui habillaient les grandes fenêtres, et le silence était total à l'exception de quelques mots qui s'échangeaient à l'extérieur des murs. Sans mouvement brusque, elle se redressa dans son lit puis se frotta faiblement les yeux. Cette odeur de propreté, ces lits tous alignés les uns à côté des autres… Peu de temps après, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de son école. À en juger par le calme qui régnait, il devait être très tôt le matin, car habituellement, le brouhaha strident des élèves durant la journée pouvaient largement se faire entendre dans toutes les pièces du château et ce, même à travers les murs de l'infirmerie.

Toute déboussolée, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une quelconque présence qui pourrait l'aider à reconstituer les événements qui auraient menés à sa perte de connaissance. Bien sûr, elle espérait particulièrement y voir Harry ou Ron, mais ni un ni l'autre n'était présent à ses côtés. Cependant, elle vit Mme Pomfresh, au fond de la pièce, qui changeait les draps d'un lit.

- Mme Pomfresh? fit faiblement Hermione d'une voix très rauque.

Aussitôt, l'interpelée se retourna et alla rejoindre la nouvelle éveillée. Accueillante, elle lui adressa un sourire et posa une main contre le front brûlant de la Gryffondor.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, miss Granger?

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bouger aucun membre de mon corps depuis des siècles, répondit-elle, mais sinon, je crois que ça va… Ah, et j'ai très mal à la tête…

- C'est tout à fait normal, ricana gentiment Mme Pomfresh. Après tout, vous avez vécu quelque chose de très ébranlant, là-bas.

Quelques flashes lui vinrent alors à l'esprit : la Cabane Hurlante, les Détraqueurs… et puis Luna, elle qui l'avait accompagnée dans leur dangereux périple.

- Luna! s'exclama Hermione, inquiète. Elle était avec moi lorsque le Détraqueur nous a attaqué! Elle va bien? Elle n'a pas été blessée, j'espère?

- Miss Lovegood n'a subit aucune égratignure, soyez sans crainte.

Soulagée, la jeune fille soupira, sentant maintenant un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Laissant Mme Pomfresh surveiller ses signes vitaux et tout ce qui venait avec le train-train quotidien pour s'assurer de la santé des élèves, Hermione continua de creuser dans ses pensées, espérant peut-être se rappeller de petits détails ici et là.

- Il y avait également Malefoy et…

- Monsieur Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et mademoiselle Parkinson sont sains et saufs, lui indiqua l'infirmière. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous rappelez quand même bien des événements. Quelque chose d'autre vous revient?

- Je crois me souvenir de tout, déclara la concernée. En fait, je me souviens du Détraqueur, et je me souviens également qu'il m'ait attaqué… mais après… je ne me souviens pas…

- Vous avez eu bien de la chance de vous en sortir, laissez-moi vous dire. Vous auriez pu subir de bien pires dommages – ou même peut-être seriez-vous morte si monsieur Malefoy n'était pas intervenu.

- Qu… qui? s'exclama la jeune fille, dévisageant totalement Mme Pomfresh.

- Drago Malefoy, expliqua la soignante.

Hermione s'attendait à une suite, à une conclusion qui pourrait ressembler à « je vous fais marcher, voyons, il s'est enfuit en courant, hurlant comme une fillette! », mais non, rien ne vint, ce qui la troubla au plus haut point. Alors, ainsi était la suite des événements? Son pire ennemi, un Malefoy, l'avait sauvée des griffes d'un Détraqueur? Elle n'en croyait pas un seul mot.

- Il m'a… c'est lui qui m'a sauvée?

- Si j'en crois les dires de miss Lovegood, c'est bien vrai, oui. À ce sujet, monsieur Potter et Weasley ainsi que miss Lovegood sont restés à votre chevet jusqu'à très tard, hier soir. Il est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour ça, mais lorsque vous serez apte à commencer votre journée, il serait peut-être sage d'aller les rassurer sur votre état.

La jeune fille était béate, dans la lune, mais acquiesça faiblement. Le regard dans le vide, elle tenta pendant quelques instants d'imaginer une scène où Drago Malefoy pourrait sauver une fille telle qu'elle. C'était impensable, il devait y avoir une raison cachée qui l'aurait poussé à faire un tel acte de déshonneur auprès de sa famille et de son sang.

- Voilà, gloussa Mme Pomfresh. Vous semblez bien aller, alors je vous libère.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées puis adressa un sourire que très peu convainquant à la soignante. Tranquillement, elle sortit du lit puis glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures qui étaient restées au pied de sa couchette depuis la veille. Sous l'œil vigilant de Mme Pomfresh, elle s'étira longuement en laissant évacuer un faible gémissement de fatigue.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit la dame. Si jamais vos amis se pointent ici, aurais-je une indication à leur donner sur l'endroit où vous pourriez être?

- Heu… marmonna la jeune fille en regardant par le petit espace non recouvert d'un rideau à une fenêtre en face d'elle. Je crois que de l'air me ferait du bien. Je vais aller dehors, je ne sais trop où.

Puis elle partie aussitôt, attrapant au passage sa grosse robe chaude de sorcier, franchissant ensuite les grosses portes de l'infirmerie sans jeter un seul dernier regard à la femme qui avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit. D'un pas pressé, elle marcha en faisant claquer ses chaussures propres noires contre le sol de pierre en direction de la première porte qui la mènerait à l'extérieur. Aussitôt fait, elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration, savourant l'air fraiche qui chatouillait ses narines. Après avoir ouvert les yeux, elle enfila sa robe de sorcier puis fit quelques pas afin d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc, là où elle fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche, et en sortit du chocolat de chez Honeydukes qu'elle engloutit aussitôt déballé.

Les dix heures du matin approchaient et un Drago mécontent sortait de la Grande Salle, ayant dégusté un repas qui s'était avéré fade, comme tous les autres qu'il avait pris depuis sa rentrée en septième année. Peut-être était-il rendu trop habitué à cette nourriture qu'elle était maintenant rendue anodine, pour lui. Cependant, ce qui mettait un certain équilibre dans son humeur, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé Potter ou Weasley. Bien sûr, lors de son entrée dans la Grande Salle, il avait eu droit à plusieurs regards indiscrets et embarrassants de la part de purs inconnus, mais il s'en moqua, décidant de les ignorer plutôt que de les affronter. Il s'était même surpris à être la cible de yeux doux et tendres de plusieurs jeunes filles d'années antérieures, ce qui flatta considérablement son égo malgré tout. Était-ce que « jouer les héros » provoquait chez la gente féminine? Est-ce que Potter avait vraiment droit à tous ces éloges de leur part puisqu'il était _si fantastique_ aux yeux de tous?

Au moment où il allait emprunter le corridor lui permettant de retourner aux cachots des Serpentard, il vit justement ceux qui, par leur absence, avaient provoqué son humeur passable. Ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle, ce qui impliquait naturellement un face à face entre lui et ces deux ratés. Cependant, Harry et Ron n'ayant pas encore vu Malefoy, il en profiterait pour les provoquer sans qu'ils s'y attendent, peu importe la réaction qu'il engendrerait.

- …n'est plus à l'infirmerie, expliqua Ron à Harry. Je me demande où elle est…

Puis Malefoy se plaça exactement face à eux, les bousculant sans ménagement avec ses épaules en passant entre ses deux antagonistes. Tandis que Ron alla presque tomber à la renverse, Harry le tint fermement par le bras après s'être indigné d'un juron. Ce n'est qu'après avoir réalisé que l'assaillant était Malefoy qu'un certain silence inconfortable s'installa entre les trois garçons. Le nouveau héro leur lança un regard plein de mépris, leur défiant simplement de lui lancer une quelconque bribe, mais les deux se turent, le laissant poursuivre son chemin.

Satisfait de l'effet produit sur ses deux ennemis, Drago ricana faiblement en continuant son chemin, réalisant que peut-être le fait qu'il ait sauvé cette Sang-de-Bourbe lui vaudrait une certaine soumission de leur part et qu'il lui accorderait du respect. La preuve que c'était peut-être dorénavant le cas : ils n'avaient tous deux rien dit pour venger l'accrochage qu'il avait volontairement causé.

Lorsqu'il passa devant l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta, se rappelant ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre dire par Potter et Weasley concernant Granger. De un, c'était peut-être l'occasion rêvée pour faire vérifier son pauvre nez fragile pendant que personne n'était là pour rire de sa situation et donc se faire humilier par la même occasion, et de deux, Granger n'était plus à l'infirmerie, donc techniquement, ce temps serait sûrement l'idéal pour tenter de la retrouver pendant que le balafré et Ouistiti ignoraient encore où elle se trouvait et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant, il ne fallait qu'il choisisse sa priorité…

Son nez lui faisait un mal de chien.

Enfouissant ses mains au creux de ses poches, il pénétra dans l'infirmerie en sifflotant sans se presser.

Hermione était maintenant dans la bibliothèque et ce, depuis plus de trois heures. Elle savait bien qu'Harry et Ron risquerait de la chercher partout dans l'école, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que lorsqu'elle indiqua à Mme Pomfresh de dire à ses amis qu'elle les attendait dehors, elle s'engageait à passer plusieurs heures à congeler au froid de cette journée d'hiver. Ne voulant pas perdre son temps à attendre inutilement, elle avait donc décidé de s'avancer dans ses travaux à la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron comprendraient bien qu'elle ait autre chose à faire de plus important, et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas très difficile de la trouver lorsqu'elle n'était nul part ailleurs dans le château.

La jeune Gryffondor gribouilla quelques lignes supplémentaires dans sa rédaction pour le cours de Métamorphose, puis referma ses livres, satisfaite d'avoir, une fois de plus, fini un travail presqu'une semaine à l'avance. Elle rangea frénétiquement ses livres dans son sac à bandoulière puis quitta la bibliothèque dans l'intention de retrouver ses deux amis. En sortant de la pièce, elle se mit à marcher la tête haute, armée d'un petit sourire aux lèvres, simplement de bonne humeur. Elle ne réalisa pas aussitôt que les élèves qui circulaient la dévisageaient, certains en rigolant, d'autres en partageant quelques phrases pas très subtiles avec leurs amis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se fit involontairement bousculer qu'elle prêta attention au monde autour d'elle et qu'elle se mit à son tour à les dévisager avec plein de points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ralentit le pas, continuant de regarder tout autour d'elle, puis se mit à tapoter son visage, y cherchant peut-être la raison de tous ces regards indiscrets et moqueurs.

Puis, juste à temps pour sauver la situation, elle croisa enfin Harry et Ron. Aussitôt qu'ils l'aperçurent, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que les élèves autour d'eux se remirent à leurs activités.

- Hermione! lança Ron et Harry, enchantés de la retrouver.

- Salut, leur répondit-elle avec le même enthousiasme en étreignant chacun d'eux.

Au moment où elle étreint Ron, Hermione vit, par dessus l'épaule du rouquin, le Drago Malefoy qui les observait directement à l'intersection de deux corridors, adossé contre un mur avec un cahier de gribouillage à la main. Décoré d'un très mince pansement blanc sur l'arête du nez, il semblait agacé et pris au dépourvu par cette scène, mais surtout très dédaigneux. Hermione desserra donc son étreinte sans lâcher Malefoy du regard, se rappelant bien rapidement qu'il était celui qui l'avait sauvée des Détraqueurs. Malgré toute sa haine envers lui, il fallait bien qu'elle aille le remercier, car après tout, elle lui devait une fière chandelle après cet acte héroïque, quelle que soit la justification…

- Tu te sens comment? lança Harry en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

- T'as l'air bien, fit Ron. Tu étais à la bibliothèque? Mme Pomfresh nous a dit que tu t'es réveillée bien tôt.

Voyant qu'elle semblait être distraite par quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière eux, tous deux se retournèrent et virent qu'elle ne fixait nul autre que Malefoy. Ce dernier, soudainement irrité par cette soudaine attention, fit une large grimace de dédain puis se retourna, quittant les lieux d'un pas pressé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à l'observer comme ça, lui? grogna Ron en se retournant.

- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était lui qui m'avait sauvée, expliqua Hermione en revenant à ses deux amis, c'est vrai?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, tous deux pris d'un certain dégoût de devoir acquiescer à cette question. D'une moue incommodée, le rouquin hocha la tête avec un certain malaise, haussant par la même occasion les épaules.

- C'est ce que Luna a déclaré aux professeurs, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione parut incrédule, puis pinça les lèvres. Luna n'aurait eu aucune raison de mentir, il était donc officiellement clair que c'était Drago Malefoy qui avait sauvée sa vie d'entre les mains d'un Détraqueur, créature dangereuse suceuse de joie. La jeune fille ajusta son sac sur son épaule puis soupira bruyamment, devenue proie d'une grosse réflexion.

- Il va… il va falloir que j'aille le remercier, maugréa-t-elle, mal à l'aise avec ses propres mots, ça va de soi…

- Tu… tu n'es pas obligée de descendre aussi bas, Hermione, déclara Harry, allégeant ses mots avec indulgence. Même après t'avoir sauvée, il a parlé de toi en utilisant le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe », donc tu sais, il ne vient pas tout bonnement de changer pour devenir un héro…

- En plus, tu sais, ajouta Ron avec le même ton qu'Harry, ça lui ferait trop plaisir que tu te plies devant lui ainsi en lui adressant des remerciements…

- Et si les gens voient ça, renforça le Survivant, tu t'imagines un peu quelle réputation tu aurais?

- Tu sais, conclut finalement Ron, c'est un Malefoy avant tout, alors… tu comprends…?

Visiblement, ses deux amis ne voulaient pas qu'Hermione aille présenter ses remerciements à Malefoy, et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. D'ailleurs, leurs arguments étaient vraiment de fer et elle se laissait peu à peu convaincre de ne pas franchir ce pas. Cependant, il lui avait quand même _sauvée la vie,_ ce n'était pas rien… Elle ne devait pas se montrer aussi froide, aussi irrespectueuse que lui. En fait, son intention n'était pas de s'agenouiller devant lui et lui baiser les chaussures, ce n'était que de lui dire quelques mots, car malgré elle, elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Grâce à lui, elle n'était pas internée à Ste-Mangouste, et mieux, grâce à lui, elle vivait encore et discutait à cet instant même avec ses deux amis.

Oui, oui, elle allait le faire.

- Je sais… râlât-elle en grimaçant, mais je _dois_ le faire… Je vais piler sur mon orgueil, je le dois, et j'irai lui présenter mes remerciements. Dès maintenant.

Elle leva légèrement les yeux et n'eut le temps d'apercevoir Malefoy de dos que quelques secondes avant qu'il tourne le coin, à l'autre bout complètement du corridor.

Marchant d'une cadence rapide et sèche, Malefoy jurait pour lui-même, maudissant le fait que Mme Pomfresh lui ait volé autant de son précieux temps afin de guérir son nez blessé. Maintenant, à cause d'elle, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Granger avant Harry et Ron, donc par ce fait, il devrait irrévocablement demander une conversation privée avec la Gryffondor, et ce, devant ses deux pires ennemis.

Tout en continuant sa marche, il ouvrit son cahier personnel et se mit à lire et relire mentalement les quelques lignes qu'il avait composé de la lettre qu'il se devait d'envoyer à son père le plus tôt possible. Il se devait de choisir exactement les bons mots et de faire extrêmement attention à ses propos, car son père ne serait sûrement pas enchanté, peu importe la manière dont Drago voulait discuter du sujet et introduire son changement d'opinion, de lire cette lettre.

- Drago? lança une voix féminine essoufflée derrière lui.

L'interpelé s'arrêta brusquement, refermant son cahier en même temps en le serrant entre ses mains. Sans se retourner, il savait que trop bien qui est-ce qui venait de prononcer son nom. Bien rapidement, il se mit à analyser la situation gênante dans laquelle elle venait de le mettre. Premièrement, elle venait de l'aborder dans un couloir rempli d'étudiants : des Gryffondor, des Serpentard, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, puis, deuxièmement, elle avait prononcé son _prénom_. À la limite, l'interpeler en plein centre d'une circulation continue d'élèves, c'était acceptable, mais qu'elle l'interpelle en utilisant son _prénom_, ça, c'était le comble de l'inacceptable.

Il se retourna lentement, grinçant des dents à l'intérieur de sa bouche crispée. Tout d'un coup, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme, un « troisièmement » s'ajouta aux points honteux de la situation : Potter et Weasley étaient avec elle. Puis, puisque l'eau coulait si bien dans la rivière, il put même ajouter un « quatrièmement » : la totalité des élèves présents dans les alentours les regardaient avec attention. Ils continuaient leur discussion et n'étaient pas complètement accrochés à leurs lèvres, mais beaucoup avaient la tête tournée vers le couple étrange et semblaient écouter attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lança-t-il bêtement, voulant tout de même garder une certaine dignité sous cette tournure inattendue d'événement.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, suivi de près par ses amis qui, Drago devina, était aussi devenus ses gardes du corps. Puis, elle même incommodée par la présence d'Harry et de Ron, elle leur lança un certain regard sous-entendant quelque chose de semblable à « c'est déjà assez gênant de faire ça, pouvez-vous me laisser au moins l'honneur que ça se passe uniquement entre lui et moi? » Toute cette grande phrase, ils la comprirent aussitôt, puis hochèrent la tête.

- À tantôt, fit Harry.

Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard méprisant au blondinet, puis tournèrent les talons, conscients que même si eux quittaient les parages, il y aurait, d'une manière où d'une autre, une bonne vingtaine de témoin de cette scène. Rien pour le rendre plus à l'aise.

- Dépêche-toi, grogna Malefoy entre ses dents, sentant son égo se faire piétiner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il réalisa bien rapidement que ce n'était pas ici et à ce moment précis qu'il lui parlerait des murmures qu'il avait entendu. Il réalisa même qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, les regards pesants de tous ces gens autour de lui. Lui, Drago Malefoy, puis elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe…

Au moment même où elle allait entreprendre la conversation, Malefoy soupira sèchement en lançant un regard circulaire à tous ces curieux.

- Quelle honte, s'impatienta-t-il en faisant toutes sortes de simagrées pour ne pas la regarder droit dans les yeux, écarlate. Sers-toi de ton titre de préfète-en-chef pour venir me rejoindre à minuit pile près des cachots de Serpentard, et laisse Potter et Weasley en dehors de ça.

Malefoy contourna rapidement la jeune fille puis quitta les lieux, la laissant légèrement troublée par son départ subit. Hermione le suivit du regard puis laissa lâchement tomber ses épaules de chaque côté de son corps, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à ça. Autour d'elle, certains élèves se mirent à siffler, d'autres à laisser sous-entendre une certaine amourette par des bruits désagréables et quelconques, tandis que les Serpentard présents ne faisaient que la dévisager de manière impolie. Agacée, elle les lorgna dédaigneusement, puis imita le blondinet.

* * *


	6. Échanges de courtoisie

_Petit mot s'adressant à tous : j'imagine que, comme moi, la plupart des lecteurs préfèrent lire des fics qui suivent vraiment les personnages, les principes et les créations de J.K. Rowling à la lettre, et je vous comprends vraiment. Seulement, lors de la rédaction d'un de mes chapitres, moi, j'ai exagéré les effets qu'avaient les Détraqueurs chez les sorciers sans y faire attention._

_Comme me la fait remarquer ma lectrice assidue Roze Potter (merci, en passant, j'avais aucunement fait attention à ce détail), les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas tuer les gens, mais simplement les rendre légume. Or, j'en ai beurré un peu plus épais, et lors du chapitre qui se retrouve sous cet avertissement, j'ai ajouté, en plus de ça, un pouvoir supplémentaire à ces créatures. C'est un peu, malheureusement, cet ajout qui donne un sens à toute mon histoire..._

_Bref, peut-être certaines choses m'échapperont, et peut-être aussi, au cours de ma rédaction, je vais ajouter des petits détails ici et là qui ne sont pas d'ordinaire dans les oeuvres de J.K. Rowling, mais si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour ajouter du croustillant à mon histoire! De toute façon, jamais je ne ferais un GROS changement dramatique qui n'aurait aucun lien avec l'univers d'Harry Potter._

_Alors voilà, c'est tout, merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs!_

_Joyeux Noël!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 – Échanges de courtoisie**

**

* * *

**

Lorsque l'horloge sonna aux six heures du soir, la totalité des occupants de Poudlard se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, présidé, sur l'estrade habituelle servant à faire passer les messages importants, par l'imposant Albus Dumbledore. Professeurs, autre personnel de l'école, fantômes et élèves regardaient tous bien attentivement le directeur, sachant bien évidemment pourquoi les dirigeants de l'établissement avaient convoqué cette grosse réunion. Dumbledore, de ses petits yeux bleus, balaya la salle d'un regard sévère et grave avant de débuter son discours, sa voix résonnant comme un clocher dans le silence de la nuit.

- Chers élèves, commença-t-il bien lentement, je crois que vous savez tous pourquoi vous avez été obligé de vous rendre ici, à cet instant même. Outre le fabuleux festin dont nous avons tous quotidiennement droit, vous avez tous été réunis ici afin que je puisse vous faire part d'un communiqué qui a été discuté entre responsables de Poudlard avec beaucoup d'animosité.

Drago, comme toutes les centaines d'autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, savait très bien ce dont le professeur Dumbledore allait parler à cet instant même. Seulement, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'ose pas prononcer son nom devant la totalité de la composition de cette école, prétextant lui soumettre une multitude d'éloges par rapport à son acte héroïque. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois en sept ans qu'il ne voulait rien savoir des points qu'il se doutait qu'il allait faire gagner aux Serpentard. C'était également la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un héros. Pour être franc, oui, il aurait bien aimé, au contraire, être la star du moment et de voler la vedette à Saint-Potter, mais sûrement pas pour les raisons qui l'avaient menées à cet instant et à cette situation totalement ridicule à ses yeux.

- Vous savez tous que pas plus tard qu'hier, un événement choquant s'est produit lors de votre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, continua le directeur. Si vous n'être, par je-ne-sais-quel-miracle, pas au courant de ce qui s'est produit, eh bien une élève de notre école s'est fait attaquer par une des créatures les plus vicieuses du monde de la magie. Comme quelques professeurs et moi-même redoutions, des Détraqueurs survolent les alentours de la Cabane Hurlante, et hier, pour aucune raison valable ou connue, un d'entre eux a décidé de s'en prendre à une de vos camarades de classe.

Comme Hermione s'en était attendue, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle. Un peu intimidée par cette soudaine attention de la part d'un grand nombre de gens, elle regarda autour d'elle sans bouger la tête ni le corps. Elle était trop mal à l'aise pour croiser tous ces yeux trop curieux. Cependant, mécaniquement, elle fit légèrement pivoter sa tête, suffisamment pour regarder vers la table des Serpentard, dont, bien évidemment, tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Tous arboraient un certain dégoût tandis que Malefoy, lui, n'était que simplement neutre, à son grand étonnement.

- J'ai donc la mauvaise nouvelle de vous annoncer que dorénavant, jusqu'à ce qu'une inspection des lieux soit entreprise, aucune visite à Pré-Au-Lard ne sera réorganisée.

Dans la Grande Salle, des gémissements de protestation s'élevèrent et un brouhaha assourdissant se mit en marche. Tous les élèves s'indignèrent, certains vraiment tristes, d'autres plutôt furieux. Lorsqu'Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle, seuls ses amis proches, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville et quelque uns supplémentaires, ainsi que les plus peureux restaient silencieux. De voir que les gens s'exaspérait ainsi pour une raison de sécurité vitale l'outrageait considérablement. Elle, elle aurait pu mourir de cette attaque, mais les élèves s'en moquaient totalement et ne faisait que pleurnicher sous leurs caprices d'enfants. Piquée, elle se renfrogna, croisant étroitement les bras et adoptant une moue révulsée.

- Ignores-les, Hermione, lança Harry d'une voix forte pour se faire comprendre. Ils sont tous aussi idiots les uns que les autres, ils ne comprennent pas que tu as failli y rester…

Ron approuva en hochant la tête, mal à l'aise pour Hermione de voir tous ces élèves agir comme de vrais enfants.

Malefoy également, de son côté, se sentit vraiment insulté de voir une réaction aussi immature de la part de ses camarades d'école. Bien sûr, eux, ils ne connaissaient pas la raison pour laquelle il y avait des Détraqueurs là-bas. Ils ne savaient pas que s'ils étaient présents, ce n'était que pour lui. Eux, ils n'avaient pas entendu ce murmure glacial, ces paroles inquiétantes… Son esprit forma tranquillement l'idée que toute cette peur, cette tristesse et cette frustration qui sortaient de tout bord, tout côté, ce n'était que de sa faute, à lui et sa famille. Tandis qu'il sentait une énorme nervosité monter en lui, il plongea sa main dans sa poche de pantalon, là où en sortit une feuille déchirée d'un cahier pliée en quatre. Lentement, il la déplia, puis ne fit que survoler le texte qu'il avait écrit pour son père avant de la ranger de nouveau dans sa poche.

Les secondes passèrent, et élèves dans la Grande Salle ne se calmaient pas. Le professeur Dumbledore continua de regarder le chao qui se déroulait sur ces yeux, déçu d'une telle incompréhension par rapport à leurs mesures de sécurité, puis leva bien haut ses deux bras afin de calmer la foule.

- Silence! s'écria-t-il tel un tonnerre.

Automatiquement, le silence retomba dans la pièce. Tous avaient reposés leurs yeux sur le directeur et l'écoutaient avec attention.

- Ne comprenez-vous pas ce qu'il a failli se produire? Une élève a passé à deux doigts de la mort part la faute de ces créatures, ne sentez-vous pas que d'y retourner avant qu'une pleine sécurité y soit réappliquée serait une folie?

Dumbledore parlait d'une voix posée et calme, mais avec suffisamment de fermeté et d'impact pour qu'aucun des élèves ne puissent briser ce silence.

- Nous sommes tous conscients que cette restriction ne plaise pas à tout le monde, voire à personne, mais sachez que la sécurité et le bien-être de chacun des étudiants de cette école passe d'abord et avant tout. Des nouvelles vous seront communiquées éventuellement, mais entre temps, il n'est plus question de retourner à Pré-Au-Lard. Bon, ceci dit, sur une note plus joyeuse, nous avons un remerciement particulier à attribuer à un élève de la maison des Serpentard.

Le cœur de Drago se serra dans tous les sens, retenant soudainement une envie de vomir ses trippes. Bien que Dumbledore eut la décence de ne pas – encore – mentionner son nom au grand jour, au moment où il prononça sa dernière phrase, presque tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Drago, le pauvre qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Écarlate, il continua de fixer le podium avec de grands yeux, là où Dumbledore s'éloigna pour faire place au professeur Rogue. Non… S'il oserait prononcer son nom, il quitterait la salle à grandes enjambées, ça, c'était clair. Il lui ferait regretter, ça aussi, c'était clair.

Hermione regardait, comme tout le monde, Malefoy qui tentait de faire comme si personne ne l'observait, puis se sentit mal pour lui. Sachant que ce garçon débordait de fierté et avait de l'arrogance à en revendre, elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler malgré la situation vraiment très embarrassante. Harry et Ron, derrière elle, se moquait totalement et complètement de lui et essayaient de camoufler leurs rires en pouffant dans leur manche. Après tout, c'était une scène assez comique : tous les regards étaient rivés sur un Malefoy écarlate, dont ses cheveux extrêmement pâles contrastaient à un point fou avec sa peau, le tout décoré d'un pansement sur le nez qui avait été fièrement cassé par un Weasley.

- Tu vois la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles? ricana faiblement Ron en s'adressant à Harry et Hermione. C'est son amour-propre qui s'envole!

Tous les gens des alentours qui avaient entendu se mirent à rire, attirant le regard furieux de Drago, tout à l'autre bout de la salle. Ron croisa son regard et ne s'empêcha pas de lui rire en pleine figure, ajoutant une couche supplémentaire de teinte rougeâtre à sa peau. Les yeux grands ouverts, ayant rapidement pris une expression menaçante, il le pointa en plissant les yeux, avertissement voulant dire quelque chose de semblable à « tu vas le regretter ». Le coup de poing sur le nez, la honte de se promener avec un pansement dessus, et maintenant, le fait qu'il rit ouvertement de lui devant tout le monde… Effectivement, il allait le regretter, et pas qu'un peu!

- Comme l'a si bien expliqué le professeur Dumbledore, débuta Rogue de sa voix traînante et monotone, une jeune fille de la maison des Gryffondor a failli perdre la vie durant l'attaque qui eut lieu hier. Comme vous le constatez tous, cette jeune fille en question est encore en vie, et ce, nous le devons tous à une personne qui s'abrite sous la maison des Serpentard.

Drago avait presque le goût de pleurer de honte. Il avait l'impression que Rogue tenait son cœur entre ses mains et le mutilait volontairement en l'écrasant entre ses longs doigts vicieux.

- Cet acte est considéré comme étant héroïque, puisqu'il a, pas le même fait, presque risqué également sa vie. Le sauveur a utilisé un charme maîtrisé que par un faible taux d'élèves dans cette école vu sa complexité et sa grande demande d'énergie, le charme du Patronus, et a tiré la jeune fille des griffes de ce monstre à un moment qui s'avérait fatal. Pour cette grande preuve de bravoure, nous sommes fier d'accorder quatre-cents points aux Serpentard.

Précédé par quelques exclamations de surprise, le foule se mirent à applaudir, certains en se demandant encore qui était le sauveur et la victime, tandis que d'autres regardaient les concernés sans aucune gêne. La maison des Serpentard poussa des cris de gloire, levant les poings dans les airs, plus que contents d'avoir acquis autant de points. Drago, lui, était le seul qui n'applaudissait pas. Ses deux coudes étaient sur la table et sa lourde tête reposait dans ses mains, sentant un violent mal de tête prendre le dessus sur lui. Quelle honte, quelle honte, quelle _honte_…

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Dumbledore était revenu en tête sur l'estrade et affichait un très grand sourire.

- Félicitations et merci beaucoup à toi, lança-t-il. Maintenant, ne laissons pas cet événement gâcher les fêtes qui ne sont qu'à quelques pas de nos portes, et savourons ce grand festin comme l'habitude nous le réserve! Passez une bonne fin de dimanche, et tenez bon, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Bon appétit!

Les tables furent soudainement recouvertes de nourriture, comme à l'habitude des élèves. Même si le blondinet mourrait de faim, il ne porta aucune attention au repas qui était maintenant servi. Au contraire, il se leva brusquement, ignorant les exclamations de ses amis, puis quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé sous le regard d'Hermione.

- J'ai beau le détester, déclara Ron en le regardant également quitter la pièce, mais je dois admettre que j'ai vraiment pitié de lui, en ce moment. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, tout va toujours contre lui!

Harry se mit à rigoler en remplissant son assiette à rebord.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place, fit le Survivant, la bouche pleine. Quoi que Ron, tu t'en es bien chargé quand Malefoy est arrivé avec toi (il regarda Hermione) dans les bras!

Hermione fut surprise d'apprendre qu'en plus de l'avoir sauvée, Malefoy l'avait également transportée dans ses propres bras jusque dans l'établissement. Plus elle en apprenait sur ce qui s'était passé, plus elle développait de la sympathie à l'égard de son sauveur. Peut-être pas jusqu'au point de devenir amie avec lui, mais du moins, jusqu'à le respecter… un peu.

- Comment ça? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ron, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Le rouquin, qui s'empiffrait déjà comme Harry, se mit à rire sans aucune grâce en se rappelant comment il avait si gentiment accueilli le Serpentard. À plusieurs reprises, il tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il avait fait, mais sa bouche était si pleine qu'Harry prit la relève.

- Aussitôt qu'il est entré dans le hall, Ron lui a lancé le plus beau coup de poing que je n'ai jamais vu, et ça, direct sur le nez!

Harry et Ron s'exclamèrent en rire tandis qu'Hermione se sentit courroucée par la nouvelle. C'était dont ça, son petit bandage sur le nez… Tout de même, Malefoy venait livrer son corps inerte dans une enceinte sécuritaire, puis Ron le remerciait en l'envoyant au sol? Quel manque de jugement! Outrée, elle chercha les mots pour dire à quel point elle était déçue de leur comportement enfantin.

Dean et Seamus, non loin d'eux, avaient entendu la conversation puis se rapprochèrent.

- C'n'est pas tout, ajouta Dean. Malefoy et Ron ont livré un combat à la baguette! Dans le hall, devant les professeurs! Même Harry s'en est mêlé juste avant que le professeur Rogue intervienne.

Les yeux d'Hermione redoublèrent de circonférence tandis que le Weasley se renfrogna légèrement, se rappelant le moment où Malefoy l'avait projeté contre un mur en lui lançant un sort. Si Dean croyait se rendre intéressant en ajoutant ces détails, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, car ni Hermione, ni Harry et ni Ron n'était vraiment enchantés qu'il vienne mette sa touche dans leur récit d'événements.

- Merci, Dean, fit Ron sans enthousiasme. Tu peux arrêter, maintenant…

Réalisant que ses ajouts avaient plutôt mal passés, lui et Seamus retournèrent à leur place, juste un peu plus loin à leur table. Hermione regarda, un après l'autre, ses deux meilleurs amis, qui continuaient de manger en espérant échapper aux représailles de la préfète-en-chef. S'ils croyaient s'en tirer comme ça…!

- Vous aviez l'intention de m'en glisser un mot, de ça, ou pas? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Bien évidemment, fit Ron sans la regarder. Aussitôt que tu arrêterais d'idolâtrer ton sauveur.

- De… quoi? couina la jeune fille. L'idolâtrer? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron? Il ne s'agit pas de l'idolâtrer, voyons, mais de le _respecter!_ Vous ne croyez pas que ça serait la moindre des choses? Respecter celui qui a sauvé votre amie?

Ses deux amis restèrent silencieux, continuant de manger.

- Je sais très bien que Malefoy est une ordure, poursuivit-elle. Je sais très bien tout ça, figurez-vous, car j'ai été dans le même bain que vous durant les six dernières années. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Il m'a _sauvée_ la vie!

- Franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de te fâcher, Hermione…

- Je ne suis pas fâchée, Harry. Je suis simplement outrée par votre comportement.

- Tu réalises que tu es en train de protéger Malefoy?

- Oui, Ron, et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer.

Catégorique, elle commença à remplir son assiette, ignorant le regard douteux qu'Harry et Ron s'échangèrent par dessus sa tête.

Les douze coups de minuit approchaient maintenant, et Drago était dans le cachot des Serpentard, prêt à glisser sa lettre dans l'enveloppe qu'il scellerait par la suite. Étendu dans son lit, pieds croisés, il la relit une dernière fois afin d'être certain que sa lettre soit convenable étant donné le sujet traité à l'intérieur.

_« Père,_

_Vous devez sûrement être au courant des derniers événements produits dans les alentours de Poudlard ces derniers jours, mais je tiens tout de même à vous le signaler._

_Hier, lors de notre visite à Pré-Au-Lard, des Détraqueurs ont surgit de la Cabane Hurlante et l'un d'entre eux a attaqué une élève. Cependant, avant qu'il ne pratique le baiser sur sa victime, le Détraqueur s'est adressé à moi… Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui, peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre par l'intermédiaire de la créature, mais j'ai bel et bien entendu un murmure._

_J'en ai parlé au professeur Rogue, et il n'a pas du tout été surpris. Au contraire, il semblait satisfait. J'ai donc cherché à en savoir plus, mais il ne m'a rien détaillé. Il m'a tout simplement dit que ce qui s'était passé, cette connexion entre le Détraqueur et moi, avait un lien avec ma famille, avec vous, père, et avec vos projets que vous aviez pour moi… Est-ce vrai? Est-ce que tout ça, cet incident, était prévu selon un plan que vous aviez monté? J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, car quelque chose me dit que ce murmure, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Tout ça m'amène au second point, le point délicat de ma missive. Ce projet que vous avez pour moi depuis que je suis jeune, je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de suivre cette route. Devenir un personnage important, oui, j'aimerais que l'avenir me l'offre, mais de suivre les traces des mes ancêtres en devenant un Mangemort, je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit pour moi. Si, cependant, c'est inévitable, je ne suis cependant pas prêt à l'être bientôt… Cette perspective m'effraie et je ne suis pas prêt à faire ce choix dès maintenant._

_Je suis désolé de devoir vous envoyez cette lettre. Je suis également désolé de ne pas répondre à vos exigences aussi facilement que vous l'avez fait lorsque grand-père vous a imposé ce choix._

_Répondez-moi dans les plus brefs délais, s'il vous plait._

_Votre fils, Drago »_

Ça y est. Il était prêt à l'envoyer. Après plus d'une vingtaine de révision, il fallait bien admettre qu'il connaissait maintenant sa lettre par cœur! Lentement, il la plia, puis l'inséra délicatement dans une enveloppe qu'il cacheta aussitôt pour ne pas se permettre de fait une énième lecture. Comme s'il possédait tout le poids du monde sur les épaules, Drago soupira bruyamment en déposant ses pieds lourds sur le sol, près à se rendre à son lieu de rendez-vous avec Granger. Rapidement, il enfila sa robe de sorcier, puis glissa sa lettre dans sa poche intérieure. Il irait envoyer sa lettre pendant ou après son entretien avec la Gryffondor, par question d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

En sortant sa baguette magique, il l'a secoua en chuchotant un faible « _lumos!_ » puis contourna les quelques lits qui se trouvaient dans son chemin pour finalement quitter les cachots. Une horloge pendue à une poutre sur son passage indiqua onze heures cinquante, mais Drago était certain que la jeune fille devait déjà être à leur de rencontre et ce, depuis plusieurs minutes. En effet, lorsqu'il tourna dans un couloir adjacent à celui qu'il venait de traverser, il la vit de dos, au loin, qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Elle devait être nerveuse, se dit Malefoy, de devoir briser une des nombreuses règles flexibles de l'école même si son titre de préfète-en-chef lui autorisait plus de choses que la majorité des élèves.

Il marcha donc d'un pas pressé, comme à son habitude, vers elle, et ses souliers claquant contre le plancher attira l'attention d'Hermione derrière elle.

- Tu sais qu'on aurait pu avoir notre charmant entretien en toute légalité et sans stress avant que tu décides de t'enfuir à toute jambe ce matin, plutôt que de risquer une retenue à cause de notre sortie interdite à une telle heure de la nuit?

Elle avait dit ses mots d'une traite, sans prendre de respiration, et tout ça en marchant rapidement vers lui pour le rejoindre plus rapidement. Elle avait adopté un air de professeur sévère et avait les deux poings sur les hanches, comme si elle voulait se donner une certaine autorité qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas envers lui à travers son commentaire.

Pour toute réponse, Drago la dévisagea.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es parti, tantôt? demanda-t-elle, peinée d'avoir été obligée de sortir de son lit à une heure pareil.

- Dois-je vraiment répondre à ta question, Granger?

En fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à marcher en se faisant suivre par la Gryffondor qui s'attendait fermement à une réponse. La baguette du jeune homme était maintenant éteinte et rangée, car les couloirs étaient décorés de torches de feu, pendues de chaque côté des murs de pierres, ce qui faciliterait leur détection si jamais un professeur avait l'idée de passer où ils étaient.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, Drago? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Drago roula les yeux, agacé qu'elle ait encore prononcé son prénom. À côté de lui, il l'a voyait, du coin de l'œil, le suivre avec difficulté tellement ses pas étaient rapides. Ses petits talons féminins résonnaient encore plus fort que ses chaussures, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Visiblement, elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. D'ailleurs, voyant qu'il ne répondait à aucune de ses questions, elle s'arrêta en agrippant son bras.

- Déjà que nous ne sommes pas sensé être dans les couloirs à cette heure, fit-elle sérieusement en retirant sa main du bras de son sauveur, peux-tu bien me dire où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

- À la volière, répondit-il simplement en se remettant en marche avec la même cadence.

Hermione se remit à le suivre.

- Oh, oui, bonne idée! Promenons-nous un peu dans l'école à minuit alors que des cours auront lieu la journée suivante, bonne idée, vraiment!

Le Serpentard ignora sa remarque, regrettant soudainement amèrement de lui avoir donné un rendez-vous à une heure pareille.

- Tu vas faire quoi à la volière à une heure semblable?

- Peu importe l'heure, Granger, une volière ne sert qu'à une chose, ici.

De son masque froid, il ne l'a regardait même pas. Bientôt, ils se rendirent aux escaliers en colimaçons qui montaient abruptement jusqu'à la volière. Tout en bas, après n'avoir posé le pied que sur la première marche, la Gryffondor s'arrêta avec l'intention de ne pas aller plus loin, regardant Malefoy les monter en groupe de deux devant elle. Remarquant qu'elle ne le suivait plus, le jeune homme s'arrêta puis posa les yeux derrière lui, sa main reposant sur la rampe.

- Je n'ai que deux mots à te dire, Drago, fit Hermione d'une voix basse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te suivre jusqu'en haut.

Le concerné descendit les marches aussi rapidement qu'il les avait montées, puis s'approcha sensiblement d'elle afin de bien se faire comprendre.

- J'en ai rien à faire, de tes remerciements, maugréa-t-il en un chuchotement. J'en ai eu, tantôt, et au cas où tu ne t'en souviennes pas, c'était plutôt embarrassant.

Bien évidemment.

- Alors, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous à une telle heure, si tu ne veux pas entendre la seule chose que j'avais à te dire?

- Parce que _moi,_ je dois te parler.

Bien longuement, elle analysa l'expression sérieuse qu'arborait Malefoy. Depuis le tout début, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Et peut-être même était-elle folle, mais elle crut voir une once d'humanité dans son regard, comme s'il demandait véritablement son aide, et ce, pour quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. À contrecœur, elle se dit donc qu'elle allait le suivre, cette fois.

- Alors tu me suis, ordonna-t-il.

Il se retourna brusquement et entama la montée des nombreuses marches de cet abrupt escalier. De près, Hermione le suivit, réalisant en plus, qu'après tout, elle lui devait bien ça puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit tout en haut, complètement essoufflée, elle vit Malefoy qui avait le bras dans les airs, et bientôt un hibou alla se poser dessus, agrippant ses serres à son bras. Un Grand Duc, se dit-elle. Elle resta à quelques pas près de lui, l'observant sortir une lettre de sa poche et l'accrocher après la patte de la chouette. Le Serpentard cajola l'oiseau très brièvement, puis le laissa s'envoler au loin tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'était installé sur son bras. Pendant un certain moment, il ne fit qu'observer sa chouette s'éloigner dans le ciel.

- Écoute, fit Hermione en osant enfin briser ce silence, je sais que tu ne veux pas les entendre, mais j'ai tout de même des remerciements personnels à te faire…

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, blasé.

- Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune véritable raison de me remercier.

- Bien sûr! s'indigna-t-elle. Drago, tu as éloigné un Détraqueur alors qu'il allait me tuer! Il est clair que je…

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvée, Granger, coupa-t-il sur un ton catégorique, entre toi ça bien profondément dans le crâne.

Perplexe, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Était-il en train de lui dire que tout ça était faux? Qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvée?

- Mais… Luna… elle m'a dit que tu avais…

- Oui, c'est bien moi qui ai lancé le charme du Patronus, mais franchement, tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait ça pour te sauver? Tu penses vraiment qu'en te voyant étendue sur le sol, j'ai pensé à sauver ta vie?

Le cœur de la Gryffondor se contractait atrocement, sentant la douleur faire place à la nervosité qui l'animait depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint près des cachots.

- Le Détraqueur était sur toi, en train de t'aspirer, mais à un moment précis, il a décidé de s'arrêter pour se diriger sur moi, mentit le jeune homme. Si j'ai utilisé le charme du Patronus, c'était pour me protéger parce qu'il allait m'attaquer. Tous ces gens, ils pensent à tord que je t'ai sauvée, Granger.

Après tout, ce n'était rien de bien étonnant. Hermione se gifla mentalement puis laissa place à l'antipathie qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui. Elle continua de le regarder, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître atteinte. Tout en croisant les bras, elle adopta une expression hautaine en dégageant ses cheveux dérangeants en un coup de tête.

- Rien de surprenant de ta part, finalement, déclara-t-elle. J'avoue que faire accroire de telles choses aux autres devrait être le seul moyen pour toi d'avoir un peu d'attention bien méritée. Bravo, c'est réussi.

Drago sourit enfin, content d'avoir retrouvé la vrai Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait connu il y a six ans de ça. Jugeant maintenant que leur conversation avait pris fin, Hermione gloussa puis fit volte-face, envisageant de redescendre les escaliers pour retourner à son dortoir. C'est _ça_, qu'ils avaient eu à se dire?

- Attends, l'interrompit-il en avançant de quelques pas.

L'interpelée s'arrêta, esquissa une moue puis se retourna. Dans l'escalier, elle serra la rampe entre ses doigts gelés par le vent d'hiver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il marqua une longue pause.

- Quand… quand le Détraqueur s'est approché de toi, débuta-t-il, as-tu…

Hermione monta les trois marches qu'elle avait descendues précipitamment, attentive à sa question.

- As-tu entendu… quelque chose…?

Indisposée, elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de réfléchir au moment où elle avait failli perdre la vie. Avait-elle entendu quelque chose? Bien sûr, elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses… le vent qui soufflait, la glace qui craquait sous son poids, les soupirs effrayés de ses camarades derrière elle…

- Quelque chose comme quoi? demanda-t-elle.

- Quelque chose comme… comme un… un murmure…

Malefoy était mal à l'aise. Il avait un doute sur sa réaction. Peut-être allait-elle se mettre à lui sortir une multitude de théories sur le pourquoi il avait entendu un murmure à ce moment précis. Ou peut-être, au contraire, allait-elle complètement s'en moquer et même rire de lui en le prenant pour un fou. Il se foutait totalement de sa réaction, en fait, il voulait uniquement savoir s'il avait vraiment été le seul à entendre ce murmure inquiétant.

- Non… répondit simplement Hermione. Non, je n'ai rien entendu de tel.

Il soupira, pas du tout soulagé. Secoué d'un faible rictus nerveux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux platine en déviant son regard, le plongeant plutôt dans les montagnes lointaines de l'Écosse. Ça y est, il savait maintenant totalement ce qu'étaient venus faire ces Détraqueurs à cet endroit. Ça le concernait, lui et lui seul. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de son père par rapport à sa missive, une réponse qu'il appréhendait.

Hermione, maintenant officiellement inquiète à son sujet, se posait mille et une questions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, Drago?

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée, il grimaça après avoir entendu son prénom sortant de sa bouche. Pendant un instant, il pensa lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu, mais en se rappelant ce que Rogue avait dit sur la confidentialité de l'affaire, il jugea préférable de garder ça pour soi. De plus, il ne devait rien à cette fille, et surtout pas ses secrets de famille. Ce n'est qu'après une mince réflexion que le jeune homme s'écœura.

- Ça ne te regarde aucunement, cracha-t-il.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient d'elle puis la bouscula faiblement en redescendant les marches par groupes de quatre. Hermione, restée immobile, continua de fixer le point où il était quelques secondes plus tôt, pensant sérieusement que Drago Malefoy avait plusieurs soucis à gérer.

* * *


	7. Match nul

**Chapitre 7 – Match nul**

**

* * *

**

Deux jours passèrent pendant lesquelles Hermione ne put avoir l'occasion de reparler à Malefoy. Nombre de fois, après les cours, elle avait voulu entrer en contact avec lui afin de tenter de lui arracher ce qu'il avait refusé de lui divulguer lors de leur entretien nocturne, mais le jeune Serpentard trouvait toujours le moyen de disparaître. Hermione se dit qu'il devait sûrement s'enfermer dans les cachots de sa maison à retourner sans cesse dans sa tête une multitude de questions par rapport à ce qu'il avait entendu. Sur ce fait, elle avait même été voir Luna pour lui demander si elle, elle aurait entendu quelque chose ce soir-là, et ce, en toute confidentialité. À son grand désarroi, elle n'avait rien entendu, du moins, rien qui pourrait être en rapport à ce que Malefoy pourrait craindre à ce point.

Durant ces deux jours, Hermione avait porté une attention particulière à son sauveur pendant les cours. Plusieurs fois, elle fixait le jeune homme avec obstination, cherchant dans son comportement une faille avec laquelle elle pourrait établir une théorie sur ce mystérieux murmure, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Le seul changement qu'elle avait constaté chez lui, c'était la grande diminution de prétention qu'il appliquait à son caractère. Ça, et l'attirance qu'avaient les plus jeunes filles envers lui, car il était bel et bien devenu une sorte d'aimant depuis qu'il avait sauvé Hermione des griffes du Détraqueur. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, Malefoy ne semblait guère y porter attention, ignorant plutôt les avances qu'il recevait à gauche et à droite et les rejetant sans aucune marque de tact. Tout ça semblait nettement l'ennuyer, et ce, même s'il pourrait facilement capturer plusieurs créatures pures dans son piège de Serpentard malicieux.

D'ailleurs, il n'accordait plus aucune importance à Hermione depuis leur rencontre à la volière. Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, ne lui adressant même aucun petit regard, et les rumeurs comme quoi elle et lui seraient un éventuel couple s'affaissèrent autour d'eux, à son grand soulagement.

Harry et Ron commencèrent à trouver le comportement d'Hermione assez abusif et étrange. Lorsqu'ils lui demandaient ce qui la tracassait ainsi, elle ne faisait que répondre que tout était normal et qu'elle allait bien, mais pourtant, Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'écoutait presque plus en classe et elle ne rentrait que très rarement tôt à son dortoir pour faire ses devoirs à l'avance. En fait, elle prit même du retard dans plusieurs cours, donnant à ses deux amis une bonne raison de s'inquiéter.

- Ça doit être un effet secondaire d'une trop longue exposition au baiser du Détraqueur, déclara Harry en rigolant afin de tenter d'alléger l'ambiance tendue qui régnait entre Hermione et Ron.

Ils sortaient de leur dernier cours de la journée et se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune. Pendant la durée totale de la classe, Ron n'avait cessé d'enquiquiner Hermione sur son changement de comportement et la jeune fille en avait plus qu'assez.

- Non, s'obstina Ron en fixant une Hermione qui ne leur portait pas attention. Ça doit être Malefoy. C'est Malefoy qui t'obsède à ce point là, c'est ça?

La corde sensible se mit à vibrer et Hermione tourna rapidement la tête en regardant le rouquin avec de gros yeux menaçants. En voyant qu'elle réagi aussi brusquement à sa remarque qui ne se voulait pas particulièrement sérieuse, Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard ahuri, ne voulant pas croire ce que la réaction d'Hermione leur avait apporté comme explication à son comportement.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère? s'exclama Ron, indigné.

- T'es tombée amoureuse de Malefoy? fit Harry, ayant du mal à y croire.

- Et puis quoi, encore? ajouta Ron, écarlate. T'as qu'à ajouter que vous vous fréquentez depuis un certain temps, tant qu'à y être! C'est totalement ridicule!

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement en se retournant pour faire face à ses deux amis. Rageuse de leurs commentaires désobligeants, elle fulminait à l'intérieur d'elle, ne voulant seulement qu'ils la laissent tranquille et qu'ils cessent d'essayer de trouver des raisons à tout ce qu'ils les entouraient.

- C'est toi qui es ridicule, Ronald! s'écria-t-elle en attirant involontairement des regards autour d'elle. Tu es tellement jaloux que ça ne soit pas toi qui m'aies sauvé que tu te mets à inventer toutes sortes de théorie toutes aussi pathétiques les unes que les autres!

- Qu… quoi? s'exclama-t-il, totalement embarrassé par sa remarque.

- Hermione, calme-toi, fit aussitôt Harry sur un ton paisible en regardant autour de lui, gêné que son amie attire autant de regards.

- Non! Toi aussi, Harry, tu es complètement ridicule! poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers lui sans pour autant baisser le volume de sa voix. Tu embarques dans son jeu alors qu'il n'y a rien du tout d'anormal qui se passe avec moi! Rien de concerne Drago, et rien ne m'arrive! C'est bien compris? Et maintenant, cessez de m'harceler sinon je retirerai des points à votre maison! J'en ai assez, laissez-moi tranquille!

Soupirant bruyamment comme mot de la fin, elle tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas ridiculement hautain dans une direction qui n'était pas du tout les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Harry et Ron, eux, étaient immobiles, complètement abasourdis par la montée de lait à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Autour d'eux, également plusieurs élèves la regardèrent s'éloigner, amusés par cette scène. Lorsqu'elle bifurqua dans un autre corridor, les curieux continuèrent leurs activités sans se soucier d'Harry et de Ron. Ce dernier était encore écarlate, ne digérant pas bien ce qu'elle avait dit à son sujet, mais Harry, lui, se mit à rigoler.

- Elle voulait enlever des points aux Gryffondor, ricana-t-il.

- Elle est complètement barjo, souffla Ron sans porter attention à la remarque d'Harry.

- Non, pas du tout, expliqua le Survivant. Tu as simplement touché la corde sensible

- Tu crois que c'est bien ça? fit Ron en sortant de sa torpeur. Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de Malefoy?

- J'ai de la difficulté à y croire, mais pourquoi aurait-elle réagi ainsi autrement?

Ron réalisa qu'après tout, la remarque qu'il avait lancée simplement pour la piquer avait véritablement du sens. Harry avait raison, pourquoi aurait-elle réagi de manière aussi impulsive si ça n'avait pas été le cas?

Hermione marchait depuis plusieurs minutes sans vraiment savoir où elle se dirigeait. Filer ainsi à une vitesse fulgurante ne faisait que la calmer, alors elle ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses deux amis. Mais quels idiots, ces deux-là! Même si ce que Ron avait dit un peu plus tôt n'était pas vrai, cette remarque l'avait vraiment mise hors d'elle. Après tout, en quoi tout ça les regarderaient-ils, de toute façon? Oui, effectivement, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était moins performante en classe depuis l'événement, mais tout de même, elle n'avait pas à se justifier des répercussions que tout ça avait déclenchées chez elle!

Rapidement, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était inconsciemment rendue tout près des cachots des Serpentard. Au coin, elle vit Crabbe et Goyle, accompagnés par Zabini, Nott et Pansy qui se dirigeaient vers elle sans l'avoir encore vue. C'était bel et bien la bande de Malefoy, mais le leader n'y était pas, comme d'habitude. En voyant qu'elle allait bientôt les bousculer si elle ne ralentissait pas le pas, elle s'arrêta puis s'assit sur un banc de pierre, s'y laissant choir bien comme il faut afin de reprendre le souffle qu'elle avait perdu durant sa marche rapide. Penchant la tête vers l'avant afin d'appuyer son front sur ses mains, elle parut alors une totale inconnu pour la bande de Serpentard qui passa tout près d'elle. Contente de voir qu'elle ne serait pas victime de commentaires ou de regards insultants, elle resta ainsi en attendant qu'ils disparaissent dans un autre corridor.

- …n'est même plus dans le dortoir, fit la seule voix féminine de la bande.

- Je sais, répliqua Zabini, il ne rentre que très tard le soir, depuis deux jours. Il passe toutes ses soirées à la bibliothèque, à feuilleter des livres sur les Détraqueurs. Je crois vraiment que toute cette histoire l'a rendu fou à lier.

- À la bibliothèque, t'en es certain? demanda Nott. Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il se promenait de maison en maison pour aller flirter avec toutes ces gamines qui lui font les yeux doux à longueur de journées.

- Mais non, voyons, réprimanda Pansy d'une voix visiblement agacée et jalouse. T'as raison, Blaise, il passe ses soirées à la bibliothèque. J'ai été le voir, hier, mais il était bête comme ses pieds.

- Ça lui passera, répondit Zabini.

Hermione leva légèrement la tête afin de s'assurer que ses ennemis allaient tourner le coin, puis la releva ensuite brusquement, envoyant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Elle fut secouée d'un petit rictus malicieux, contente d'avoir, en tout hasard, découvert le lieu de cachette de Malefoy. Elle attendit alors quelques instants afin de permettre au groupe de Serpentard de s'éloigner le plus possible, puis se leva en toute hâte, prenant le chemin menant à la bibliothèque.

Malefoy était assit tout au fond de la grande salle de bibliothèque, à l'écart de tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer bruyant et dérangeant. N'ayant pas encore reçu la réponse de son père depuis l'envoi de sa lettre deux jours plus tôt, il devenait de plus en plus impatient et nerveux, ce qui l'amenait à faire des recherches éperdues sur tout ce qui pourrait avoir un lien avec des murmures inconnus lors d'attaques ennemies. Cependant, ce qu'il cherchait était si vague qu'il n'arrivait à rien, ne faisant qu'empiler un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages sur le coin de la grosse table qu'il monopolisait à lui seul. Ces recherches, il les faisait uniquement pour fonder ses doutes, car tout au fond de lui, il le savait. Il savait tout…

Puis, alors qu'il était bien concentré sur une lecture qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il cherchait à la base, un gigantesque grimoire à la couverture de cuir noir troubla son état de calme. Atterri sur le livre qu'il lisait quelques secondes plus tôt, l'énorme bruit sourd que sa chute avait provoqué le fit sursauter jusqu'à lui en arracher un gloussement d'effroi. Avant même de voir quel titre l'ouvrage portait, il leva les yeux sur la personne devant lui, celle qui venait juste de le laisser négligemment tomber ce gros poids lourd dans sa bulle.

- Granger… grogna Malefoy, vraiment exaspéré de l'avoir constamment sur le dos.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se retenant de se lever et de lui flanquer une bonne correction en lui enseignant le savoir-vivre chez les sorciers. Le cœur encore battant suite à la peur qu'elle venait de provoquer en lui, il se leva lentement, prêt à l'engueuler sans ménagement même s'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une bibliothèque.

- J'en ai vraiment ass…

- Regarde, le coupa-t-elle en pointant le titre du livre.

Malefoy grimaça d'abord en sentant l'odeur que dégageait le volume, puis baissa les yeux en lisant le gros titre en lettre de cuivre qui prenait tout l'espace de la couverture.

_- « Mythes de la magie noire à travers les siècles »_, marmonna-t-il.

- Maintenant, tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle, rassis-toi, puis lis.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et ouvrit le livre à une page qu'elle avait marquée d'un signet. Le doigt pointé sur un encadré tout près d'une illustration particulièrement laide et effrayante d'un Détraqueur, elle s'assit sur la chaise vide devant Malefoy, puis attendit qu'il en fasse autant. Lui, il fixait la page sans particulièrement avoir envie de la lire, se doutant que si Granger jugeait bon de lui montrer, c'est que ça devait sûrement être important à savoir pour lui. D'un côté, il voulait confirmer ses doutes, mais de l'autre, il préférait rester dans le vague pour pouvoir éviter de s'inquiéter d'avantage.

- Lis, répéta Hermione, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider.

Drago leva alors momentanément les yeux sur le visage de la Gryffondor, puis s'exécuta. Bien encré au fond de sa chaise, il déposa ses mains sur les géantes pages de l'ouvrage puis approcha son visage des écrits.

_« Selon les rumeurs les plus anciennes, mais qui se seraient avérées véridiques à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières années, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait la capacité de faire passer des messages par l'intermédiaire de l'une de ces créatures [les Détraqueurs]. Parmi les messages véhiculés de cette façon, beaucoup traitaient du recrutement de Mangemorts que dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le chef suprême. Certains destinataires étant hors de portée pour le grand Maître Noir, il les [les Détraqueurs] utilisaient donc afin de simplifier la réception de ces messages sans qu'ils ne soient pour autant ignorés. Plusieurs… »_

Malefoy s'arrêta, fermant lentement les yeux afin de tenter d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lire. Laissant son dos rejoindre le dossier de sa chaise, il referma l'ouvrage puis le poussa légèrement vers Hermione sans la regarder. Son cœur battait encore plus vite que lorsqu'elle lui avait fait faire un énorme saut, quelques secondes plus tôt. Encore une fois depuis quelques jours, il eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Des gestes les plus lents qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie, il alla déposer son coude contre l'accoudoir de la chaise, puis déposa son front contre sa main, laissant l'autre à poing serré contre la table.

- Qu'est-ce que le murmure te disait? demanda doucement Hermione d'une voix vraiment basse et rassurante, se disant qu'il allait sûrement céder.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux puis alla déposer ses deux coudes contre la table, joignant ses deux mains ensemble sous son menton. Il observait la jeune Gryffondor d'un regard vide, totalement dénué d'émotion.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à m'aider? demanda-t-il sans vraiment y porter intérêt.

- Parce que peu importe ce que tu me diras sur le pourquoi tu as chassé ce Détraqueur, j'aurai toujours à l'idée que tu m'as sauvée. Si tu n'aurais pas été là, je serais morte, et pour ça, je t'en remercie. Seulement, tu ne veux rien savoir de mes remerciements, donc je tente de trouver un autre moyen de t'aider. Celui-ci me semble assez bien puisque tu sembles nager dans le vide depuis ces derniers jours.

Hermione fut heureuse de voir que Drago ne répliqua rien, rien du tout. Il ne grimaça même pas, il semblait simplement attentif à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour une fois, elle avait réussi à capter son attention, à lui dire le fond de sa pensée sans qu'il ne la ridiculise. Drago, lui, réalisa qu'après tout, elle lui serait peut-être d'un support utile dans toute cette histoire. Pourquoi devrait-il rejeter de l'aide offerte sur un plateau d'argent?

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se dit, rien ne se fit. Les deux rivaux ne faisaient que se regarder droit dans les yeux, défiant presque l'autre de détourner leur regard.

- Ça disait… commença lentement Drago, capturant l'attention d'Hermione, ça me disait que j'étais très près, qu'il fallait que je vienne la chercher. C'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Remerciant mentalement le ciel d'avoir poussé Drago à finalement lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu, elle hocha lentement la tête, étant à la fois attentive et reconnaissante. Elle se replaça confortablement sur sa chaise.

_- « La »_ chercher, est-ce que tu sais…

- Je n'en sais rien, Granger. Rien n'est clair.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que tu crois que la voix voulait mentionner la Cabane Hurlante, en disant que tu étais tout près?

- Pas le choix, approuva Drago en hochant la tête, s'il y avait autant de Détraqueurs à cette place, c'est que c'est sûrement qu'il s'y cache quelque chose.

Un septième année passa tout près de leur table, les dévisageant avec très peu de subtilité. Évidemment, personne ne s'habituerait à voir Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ensemble, à discuter de manière civilisé. Même chacun des deux trouvaient cette situation très étrange, voire ponctuée de malaises constants. Hermione, en voyant cette personne passer tout près en les observant, crut que Drago allait se lever aussitôt pour s'enfuir en toute hâte, honteux de se trouver en sa compagnie et ce, en public, mais il ne bougea pas. À son grand étonnement, il ne fit que lui adresser un regard dédaigneux qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir avant qu'il décide de le faire déguerpir lui-même. Cependant, le septième année, qui était visiblement de Poufsouffle si on se basait sur les couleurs de son blason, ne cessa pas de les observer, apparemment trop curieux. S'éclipsant derrière une énorme étagère remplie de livre, il continuait de les observer entre les tablettes, par dessus les ouvrages disposées en tonnes. Malefoy pensa tout d'abord à l'ignorer, mais en voyant qu'il n'agissait vraiment pas de manière subtile, il éclata.

- Tu veux prendre une photo, peut-être? s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter la Gryffondor à ses côtés. Ça dure plus longtemps et tu ne risques pas de te faire éclater la tête!

Le Poufsouffle disparut aussitôt.

Hermione, qui regarda la victime s'enfuir à toute jambe derrière elle, se mit à rigoler. Sachant que Drago, lui, ne dût pas trouver ça drôle, elle attendit que tout sourire s'efface de son visage afin de se retourner pour refaire face au Serpentard, sérieuse.

- Alors c'est fini, l'époque de la honte extrême juste par ma présence à ta proximité?

Drago pinça les lèvres, puis un mince sourire apparut sur son visage blanc.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il simplement.

- Toi, tu me sauves et moi, je t'aide… Ça ressemble fort bien à un match nul, ça.

L'idée de laisser tomber la hache de guerre qu'il avait si longtemps tenu contre Granger et de créer une sorte d'alliance avec elle l'incommodait à un point tel qu'il ne voulu pas poursuivre sur ce sujet plus longtemps.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé? demanda-t-il en désignant le livre qu'Hermione lui avait déniché. J'ai dû tourner trois fois toute la bibliothèque à l'envers et je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de tel.

- Dans la Réserve, bien sûr, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Drago n'avait jamais été dans cette partie de la bibliothèque qui était également nommé la « section interdite ». Bien sûr, il en avait amplement entendu parlé, et les deux seules choses qu'il savait à ce sujet, c'était qu'elle contenait des ouvrages de magie noire et tout ce qui englobe ce domaine, et la deuxième chose, c'est qu'elle était strictement interdite aux étudiants.

- Dans la Réserve? Tu t'amuses à briser les règles en t'introduisant là où les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'être, maintenant?

- Qui parle de briser les règles quand on peut tout simplement demander l'autorisation d'un professeur pour y accéder?

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, amusée par l'incrédulité que Drago affichait à cet instant précis. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait entendu dire au sujet de cette section interdite dans les années précédentes l'avait fortement marqué pour qu'encore là tard il croit qu'elle soit véritablement interdite. D'ailleurs, son expression en disait tant qu'il n'eut même pas à poser une seule question afin qu'Hermione éclaircisse aussitôt ses paroles.

- Contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'étudiants croient, la Réserve n'est pas interdite. Pourquoi sinon existerait-elle dans une bibliothèque fréquentée par des dizaines et des dizaines d'étudiants par jour? Seuls les élèves de dernière année peuvent y avoir accès cependant, et ce, uniquement avec l'autorisation d'un professeur.

- À quel professeur as-tu demandé la permission?

Hermione grimaça.

- Rogue.

Les poils sur les bras de Drago se redressèrent violemment. De tous les professeurs vivant actuellement au château, pourquoi diable l'avait-elle demandé à lui?

- Il… il ne t'a pas trop posé de questions? fit-il en tentant d'adopter un ton neutre malgré sa soudaine nervosité.

- Aucune, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi? Pourquoi se serait-il posées des questions?

Plusieurs liens se firent dans la tête du Serpentard. Ses pensées étant continuellement troublées ces derniers jours, fréquentes étaient les fois où ils s'imaginaient plusieurs choses tordues. Par exemple, il craignait que Rogue sache éventuellement que Drago avait parlé de ce murmure à Hermione simplement parce qu'elle lui avait demandé une permission de consulter les ouvrages de la Réserve qui contenaient des information sur la magie noire. De plus, Malefoy ayant sauvé Hermione d'un Détraqueur porteur de message qui concernait justement sa « mission », cette théorie éveillait encore plus les doutes à ce sujet. Maintenant, la question était la suivante : après lui avoir finalement dévoiler ce que disaient ces murmures, devait-il poursuivre dans cette direction en lui livrant absolument tout ce qu'il savait? Après tout, elle avait volontairement choisi de s'embarquer dans le même bateau que lui, et ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique de l'avoir à ses côtés…

- Parce qu'il…

Il dévia son regard, fixant le livre devant lui.

- Il est au courant de tout, absolument tout. C'est… En quelque sorte, c'est l'espion de mon père… si ce n'est pas directement de Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Quoi? Tu en es certain? Je veux dire… souffla Hermione en se penchant légèrement sur la table. Comment l'as-tu su, que Rogue était son espion? Et pourquoi inclus-tu Tu-Sais-Qui là-dedans? Est-ce que tu le _sais_ qu'il a un lien dans tout ça?

- Je sais que Rogue est un espion car il me l'a lui-même dit, juste après que l'attaque du Détraqueur ce soit produit. Il me surveille, il ne fait qu'attendre que je m'y rende, là-bas… à la Cabane Hurlante…

Hermione gloussa faiblement. Malefoy était beaucoup plus au courant qu'elle le croyait.

- Et, oui… Tu-Sais-Qui a un lien dans tout ça…

Perdue, Hermione soupira en se reculant brusquement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle ne comprenait plus du tout pourquoi elle l'aidait à rechercher les sources de ce mystère, ni également pourquoi Drago lui-même cherchait des informations qu'il connaissait déjà dans ces bouquins.

- Alors si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à trouver des réponses dans ces livres? Comment… comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça, d'ailleurs? Puis quel est le rôle de… de Tu-Sais-Qui, dans cette histoire?

Au moment où il allait répondre, Hermione agita les mains devant elle, lui faisant signe de se taire. Elle ferma les yeux et plissa le front, éprise d'une grosse réflexion. Les morceaux du casse-tête se mettaient progressivement en place, et elle croyait avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions. D'ailleurs, l'extrait qu'elle avait lu dans le gros grimoire était assez explicite. Portant ses mots sur le bout de la langue, elle s'avança de nouveau sur sa chaise. Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux puis posa ses mains bien à plat sur la table de bois.

- Drago… fit-elle en pesant bien ses mots. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'attend, là-bas? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe…?

À contrecœur, il hocha la tête, affichant un air très grave sur son visage blême. Pendant plus de quelques secondes, c'était un silence total. Hermione attendait en quelque sorte que Drago lui explique tout, et de l'autre côté, Drago espérait qu'elle devine tout, car il était convaincu que tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre pourrait facilement la mettre sur la bonne voie de ce qu'il l'attendait.

- Je suis certain que tu peux en tirer tes propres conclusions, déclara Malefoy, vaincu. Elles ne pourraient qu'être vraies et fondées…

Hermione frissonna. À en juger par l'expression qu'il arborait à l'instant, elle devait avoir tout vrai dans sa théorie.

- Je… je crois savoir, bafouilla-t-elle sans vraiment vouloir le dire.

- Dis-le, ordonna-t-il froidement. T'as décidé de t'embarquer là-dedans avec moi, alors il est bien important que tu sois au courant de tout, Granger. Dis-le.

Elle le jaugea quelques instants, décelant une lueur indescriptible tout au fond de ses yeux d'acier, tout au fond de son âme qu'elle croyait si cruelle, si impénétrable, mais qui, au fond, n'était que déchue.

- Tu vas recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, devina-t-elle. C'est bien ça?

En voyant que Drago ne revendiquait rien de sa théorie, Hermione conclut que c'était bien vrai, que tous ces indices l'avaient bien menés au bon endroit. Par la barbe de Merlin, dans quelle histoire s'était-elle encore laissée embarquer…?

* * *


	8. Le champ de bataille

_Bon, ok, je sais, ce chapitre-ci n'est pas long, vraiment pas. Désolée, je suis consciente que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le faire et que peu de mot en sont sortis, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera beaucoup plus long! D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment au prochain chapitre que le HG/DM va faire sortir de la boîte, donc ça m'encourage beaucoup à écrire!_

_Bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas les reviews!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Le champ de bataille**

**

* * *

**

Les derniers jours précédant les vacances du temps des fêtes touchèrent presque à leur fin, mais le mouvement qui régnait habituellement dans le château ne s'éteignait pas pour autant. Tandis que l'excitation et la joie gagnaient l'esprit de tous les étudiants, ce temps de festivités laissait Drago Malefoy totalement indifférent. D'ailleurs, lui et Hermione, depuis leur discussion au cœur de la bibliothèque, s'étaient encore plus liés d'une certaine complicité. Bien sûr, ils ne se pavanaient pas côte à côte en riant de bon cœur dans les couloirs de l'école, mais les injures et les grossièretés avaient cessées pour de bon, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Harry et de Ron, toujours aussi suspicieux au sujet de leur relation devenue particulière. À ce sujet, ils avaient cependant jugé bon de ne pas lui en reparler afin qu'elle ne pique pas une seconde crise de nerf devant plusieurs témoins.

Depuis ce temps, rien n'était plus vraiment pareil entre les trois amis autrefois inséparables. Hermione passait beaucoup moins de temps avec eux sans tout de même les laisser tomber, et lorsqu'elle n'y était pas, elle n'était trouvable nul part ailleurs dans le château. Agacé, Ron détermina qu'elle devait sûrement s'être trouvée une cachette pour passer du temps avec son « amoureux » à l'abris de tous les regards. En fait, depuis leur conversation qui avait tournée au drame, Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais vu leur amie traîner avec Malefoy, et ça, ils en étaient bien heureux. Mieux se porteraient-ils en n'ayant pas de preuves concernant leurs doutes tous aussi désagréables les uns que les autres.

Le train qui quittait Pré-Au-Lard pour ramener les élèves à la gare de King's Cross désertait les environs la soirée suivante, laissant encore une petite journée de relaxation à tous avant le long voyage qui les attendait. Les horloges affichaient six heures du soir et tous les cours avaient maintenant pris fin, laissant la majorité des étudiants des quatre maisons se diriger vers la Grande Salle afin de savourer leur avant dernier souper au château pour un long mois. Alors que les centaines d'étudiants étaient presque tous installés à leur table, Harry, Ron et Hermione tardaient quelque peu et avaient pris le temps d'aller préparer leurs bagages avant le souper contrairement à tous les autres qui ne passaient jamais tout droit à cette heure. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait de la grosse Dame afin d'aller rejoindre leur amis, les couloirs étaient quasi déserts.

Tout d'un coup, lorsqu'ils furent bientôt rendus à destination, quelque chose se produisit si rapidement qu'Hermione n'eut aucunement le temps de voir ce qu'il s'était produit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit que Ron avait brusquement été projeté contre le mur et qu'Harry massait son épaule douloureuse en dévisageant un garçon blond qui leur tournait le dos en s'éloignant qu'elle réalisa que Malefoy avait encore provoqué volontairement ses deux amis sur son passage. Tous les trois étaient bien habitués à ce comportement de sa part, mais lorsqu'Hermione remarqua l'expression particulièrement rageuse qu'arborait Ron, elle jugea qu'il était sûrement préférable de tenter de le calmer avant qu'il décide de lancer une insulte qu'il pourrait éventuellement regretter.

- Ignorez-le, fit Hermione en chassant l'air de sa main.

Harry dû également remarquer l'expression de son copain, car il négligea complètement de lui lancer une quelconque vanne et opta plutôt pour le détendre.

- Quel idiot, marmonna Harry. Laisses-le faire, Ron.

- Hé, ho, le fils à papa! grogna Ron sans se soucier de ses amis, irrité. On t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières dans ta sale famille de pourris gâtés?

Le Serpentard s'arrêta brusquement, provoqué. Lentement, il se retourna, serrant les poings en même temps. Hermione, elle, ouvrit les yeux démesurément, outrée qu'il ait osé lui dire une telle chose. Non seulement maintenant elle considérait Drago comme un ami, mais de plus, avec tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer et ce qu'il allait se produire dans les prochains temps, provoquer Malefoy ouvertement ainsi n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose à faire.

- Ron! s'indigna Hermione.

- Laisse tomber, Ron, insista Harry en agrippant son bras afin de l'emmener avec lui dans la Grande Salle. Allez, viens.

Mais Ron se dégagea brusquement et s'avança même de quelques pas afin de s'approcher de son opposant, ignorant les protestations d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il en avait assez de toutes ces provocations qu'il avait subi depuis le tout début de sa fréquentation à Poudlard. Après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas finir l'année avec la soumission dont il avait toujours été victime face à ce jeune homme sur le cœur. Même s'il avait eu le droit à une certaine vengeance en lui brisant le nez quelques jours plus tôt, il ne voulait plus que ce salaud aille constamment le dernier mot.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? fit la voix glaciale et menaçante de Malefoy, le défiant de répéter ses paroles.

- Il a rien dit, intervint Harry en s'adressant à Malefoy. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, vieux, marmonna-t-il ensuite à Ron. Laisses-le faire et allons manger.

- Oui, Ron, appuya Hermione. N'en mets pas plus.

- Foutez-moi la paix, bon sang! s'exaspéra le rouquin en leur lançant un regard agacé.

Décidé à lui tenir tête, il se mit à marcher d'un pas catégorique et sans s'arrêter dans la direction du Serpentard, qui lui attendait toujours qu'il daigne répéter.

- Oh, désolé, s'exclama Ron. Je n'ai pas utilisé le bon qualificatif pour vous décrire, toi et ta saleté d'arbre généalogique! Je voulais plutôt dire… _Mangemort! _En fait, laisses tomber ce que j'ai dit puisque les Mangemorts n'ont absolument aucun savoir-vivre, ce n'est donc pas du tout de ta faute!

De toutes les insultes qu'il pouvait lui lancer, celle qu'il avait employée était bien la seule qui n'était absolument pas appropriée à cet instant précis. Redoutant au plus haut point et avec peur la suite qu'allait prendre cet affront, Hermione s'indigna mentalement de ce qu'avait osé dire Ron puis resta alerte aux éventuelles attaques. Elle avait vraiment peur pour lui, car il ne venait pas simplement de l'appelé par ses habituels surnoms, au contraire… Harry également se mit à croire que son ami avait largement traversé la limite, car jamais en sept ans il n'eut vu une telle expression de fureur sur le visage de Malefoy. De là où il était, il pouvait même voir les veines palpiter dans son cou et sur ses tempes, puis il était maintenant encore plus blême qu'à son habitude.

Les quelques passants qui étaient dans les alentours au moment de l'affront verbal n'esquissaient plus aucun mouvement, restant plutôt attentifs à la tournure des événements qui s'annonçait très distrayante.

Aussitôt que Ron plaça le mot fatidique, Drago se ruait déjà sur lui d'un pas rapide et dangereux. Satisfait de la réaction engendrée, la rouquin se mit à ricaner puis sortit sa baguette magique, prêt à toute attaque de sa part.

- Un duel, c'est ça que tu veux? déclara-t-il en parant sa baguette devant lui. Vas-y, n'hésite pas! Cette fois-ci je ne me…

Il n'eut même pas la chance de finir sa phrase que Malefoy donna un coup de coude directement sur le poignet, envoyant planer sa baguette dans les airs afin d'atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il enchaîna ensuite d'une vitesse incroyable avec un coup de poing droit sur le nez de Ron, savourant avec plaisir le cri qu'il poussa juste avant de s'étendre contre le sol en gémissant de douleur. La foule qui devenait de plus en plus dense laissa échapper des exclamations de compassion tandis qu'Hermione se jeta sur son ami afin de l'aider à se relever avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire « tu l'as cherché ».

- Harry, ne t'en mêles pas! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Malgré cet involontaire avertissement de sa part, Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et se fit violemment bousculer par Harry. Le maintenant contre le mur, le Survivant attendit que son ami se lève derrière lui, puis le relâcha brusquement.

- Laisses-le tranquille, Malefoy! cracha-t-il.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le Serpentard lui flanqua également son poing droit dans le visage, faisant voler en éclats ses petites lunettes rondes. Harry vacilla vers l'arrière, assommé, et il fut aussitôt remplacé par Ron qui se jeta littéralement sur le blondinet. Le nez en sang, il entoura le cou de Malefoy de ses doigts tandis que lui tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer de son étreinte.

- Non! hurla Hermione. Arrêtez, ça suffit! Harry, va chercher un professeur!

Mais Harry était si pompé par la colère qu'avait engendré l'attaque de Malefoy qu'il alla aider Ron malgré sa vue brouillée. Profitant de la porte ouverte que son ami lui offrait en occupant les mains du Serpentard, il alla enfoncer son poing dans son ventre tandis que Ron lâcha enfin son cou afin de le laisser s'effondrer sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Hermione poussa un cri de protestation mais se fit largement enterrer par les exclamations passionnées des spectateurs qui s'ajoutaient par dizaines autour des combattants.

Pendant que Malefoy s'étouffait visiblement en entourant sa poitrine de ses bras, Ron répliqua aussitôt à l'attaque d'Harry en s'agenouillant près de lui pour se mettre à le ruer de coups de poing. Hermione se jeta alors sur le rouquin en tentant de le séparer de son agresseur, mais il la poussa d'une main en interrompant son assaut, donnant une occasion en or à Malefoy de contre-attaquer. Effectivement, il se redressa à demi puis enfonça sa tête blonde dans le thorax de Ron, le faisant ainsi chavirer vers l'arrière. Le suivant dans sa courte chute, Malefoy se mit à son tour à assiéger son visage de coups de poing, découvrant progressivement des plaies ouvertes un peu partout sur la peau tachetée de sa victime. Puis, contre toute attente, il se fit brutalement renverser par un lourd poids sur le côté tandis qu'Harry prenait maintenant avantage sur lui. La tête du Serpentard alla violemment heurter le sol de pierre froide et le rendit momentanément incapable de se défendre. Coups après coups, Harry et Ron s'affairèrent sur Malefoy sans lui laisser la moindre chance de respirer.

Hermione, qui fut maintenue debout par une Gryffondor suite à la poussée de Ron, était totalement scandalisée, plaquant ses mains tremblantes devant sa bouche entrouverte. Lorsqu'elle regarda tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne en aide à Drago, elle ne vit que des tarés qui poussaient des exclamations d'encouragements en voyant le combat qui s'offrait à eux. Sentant graduellement l'envie de pleurer monter en elle, elle aurait voulu aller chercher de l'aide auprès des professeurs, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de s'éloigner du combat par peur qu'elle n'ait finalement aucun choix d'intervenir si les choses dégénéraient considérablement.

- Quelqu'un, aidez-le, je vous en prie! s'époumona-t-elle.

Voyant qu'aucune réaction ne se fit dans la foule, elle se jeta tête première dans le cœur de l'action puis alla pousser Ron de toute ses forces afin qu'il cesse d'assaillir Drago. Harry, distrait par cette traître intervention, détourna l'attention de sur le corps faible qui gisait près de lui pour poser un regard indigné sur Hermione.

- C'est assez! hurla-t-elle à Harry et à Ron.

Mais comme les combattants étaient bien tenaces, Malefoy ne pris pas bien longtemps pour riposter. Il profita du moment d'inattention du Survivant pour donner un coup de talon droit sur son nez. Précédé d'un énorme craquement sourd et d'un rugissement de douleur, Harry bascula vers l'arrière et de mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, recroqueviller sur lui même. Malefoy se releva alors le plus vite possible, menaçant de s'effondre à tout instant, puis se fit aussitôt rabattre contre le sol encore une fois par Ron qui l'attaqua par derrière. Le rouquin se redressa aussitôt puis se mit à ruer le ventre et l'abdomen du Serpentard d'une multitude de coups de pied maladroits, certains l'atteignant au visage, d'autres sur les jambes et les tibias.

Parmi les huées qui venaient de tout bord, tout côté à travers la foule, certains semblèrent tout à coup moins enthousiastes face à ce qui se produisait, voyant que le tout devenait de plus en plus sérieux et inquiétant. Malefoy ne se protégeait même plus, encaissant les coups qui le menaçaient de perdre conscience à tout instant. Hermione réalisa bien rapidement que son intervention n'avait qu'empiré les choses, donc ne se retint plus pour fondre en larmes, complètement indisposée et impuissante. Elle ignora même totalement Harry qui s'était relevé et éloigné de la scène pour se lamenter sur le sort de son nez cassé. Ce qui l'importait vraiment à cet instant, c'était que Ron laisse Drago tranquille. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement à ce moment précis qu'elle constata que tout était en train de dégénérer, et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule de cette avis, car certains garçons de la foule se décidèrent finalement à venir en aide à la pauvre victime.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Ron fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, laissant un corps complètement affaibli étendu sur le carrelage. Puis, malgré les nombreux indices qui laissaient croire que Drago allait s'évanouir, tous furent surpris de le voir se relever, chancelant. Tous les garçons qui s'étaient avancés pour lui venir en aide s'immobilisèrent, puis la totalité des occupants de la pièce se mirent à chercher d'où provenait le sortilège, car il ne venait d'aucun d'entre eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, tous furent vraiment surpris de voir qu'uniquement Hermione avait brandit sa baguette, et ce n'était nulle autre qu'elle qui avait lancé un sortilège contre son meilleur ami. Malgré tous ces regards qui étaient rivés sur elle, uniquement ceux d'Harry, de Ron et de Drago pesaient sur elle comme une lourde charge.

Maintenant que la bataille avait pris fin, tout redevint très calme dans la pièce. Lentement, les curieux quittaient les alentours en lançant constamment des regards insécures autour d'eux, s'attendant à voir surgir un pied ou un poing de nulle part. Harry se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers un Ron encore ébranlé par le sort de désarmement qu'il venait de recevoir de plein fouet tandis qu'Hermione se mit à craindre la réaction de ses amis suite à l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Drago plutôt qu'à eux. Après avoir aperçu Harry relever de peine et de misère le rouquin qui craquait de partout, elle constata que le Serpentard avait quitter la pièce avec la grosse masse d'élèves qui la composaient quelques secondes plus tôt. S'attendant alors au pire, elle alla rejoindre ses deux amis Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? cracha Ron sur un ton très agressif à la seconde où elle s'était rapprochée d'eux.

Très peu rassurée par cet accueil, elle croisa les doigts en espérant que les répercussions de son acte ne soient pas si catastrophiques que cette première impression le lui laissait croire.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien? demanda-t-elle en tentant de se faire toute petite.

- Ça t'intéresse? lança Harry tout aussi méchamment que Ron. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas plutôt voir Malefoy pour voir si lui, il n'est pas trop mal en point?

- Tant qu'à jouer les traitres, ajouta Ron, assumes ton rôle jusqu'au bout au lieu d'agir en hypocrite!

Son cœur se tordit alors dans tous les sens, blessée par leurs cruelles paroles. Ils étaient horriblement en colère, il était donc totalement inutile pour elle de tenter de communiquer avec sens et respect.

- Traitre? Hypocrite? couina-t-elle sur le point de pleurer. C'est complètement faux!

- Va donc faire avaler tes mensonges à qui voudra les entendre, trancha le rouquin. Va-t-en d'ici, Hermione, nous n'avons plus rien à te dire. Dégage!

La pauvre incomprise chercha du support chez Harry, mais il le regardait avec la même hargne que Ron l'avait fait. Leur lançant un dernier regard antipathique, ils quittèrent les lieux en direction de l'infirmerie, croisant un peu plus loin le professeur McGonagall qui fût avertie de la bataille avec un peu de retard. À ses côtés, Hermione vit Luna à travers ses yeux vitrés. Sûrement avait-elle été la seule parmi la trentaine de spectateurs qui avait eu assez de bon sens pour lever le petit doigt à l'exception d'elle-même, et ce, même si c'était trop tard. Le cœur gros, elle se mit à s'imaginer que les choses se seraient sûrement terminées autrement si McGonagall était arrivée que deux petites minutes plus tôt.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant seule dans la grande pièce, toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie juste un peu plus tôt dans la journée à l'idée d'entrer dans une période de vacances évanouie. De l'autre côté du mur épais, elle entendait les gens parler, rire ainsi que les tintements des ustensiles contre les assiettes pleines de nourriture, complètement déconnectés de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle était sensée accompagner Harry et Ron au Terrier pendant ces vacances, mais elle comprit bien rapidement que ce plan tomberait à l'eau pour elle. Traînant nonchalamment son regard contre le sol irrégulier, elle y aperçu des taches de sang ici et là et quelques morceaux de verres brisés. Suivant le petit chemin qu'ils créaient, ses yeux atterrirent sur la monture de lunettes d'Harry maintenant dépourvue de ses petites vitres découpées parfaitement en cercles. Elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la paire de lunettes, puis la pris entre ses mains afin de la mettre par la suite dans sa poche. Maintenant qu'Harry et Ron ne voulaient plus lui parler, peut-être ce geste infiniment petit pourrait lui accorder quelques paroles sympathiques de leur part…

Soudainement, Drago traversa son esprit. Il n'était pas parti à l'infirmerie, car elle l'aurait vu passer devant elle si c'était le cas. De plus, entre Harry, Ron et lui, Hermione savait très bien qu'il était celui qui avait subit le plus de dommages, et il se retrouvait maintenant seul et sans aucun soin. Entendant les pas pressés de McGonagall s'approcher d'elle, elle courut rapidement hors de son éventuel champ de vision afin de ne pas avoir à la suivre dans son bureau pour lui livrer un compte-rendu des événements. Du moins, elle n'en avait pas envie en ce moment. Quittant cette aile du château, elle décida d'entamer des recherches un peu partout dans l'école afin de tenter de trouver Drago. Ainsi, elle pourrait « jouer son rôle de traître jusqu'au bout » maintenant que le plus gros mal était fait.

* * *


	9. Vice versa

_Dans ce chapitre-ci, peut-être allez-vous retrouver un passage qui ne vous est pas inconnu si vous avez lu les livres. C'est bien vu, j'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil à une situation retrouvée dans Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Vice versa**

**

* * *

**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle allait et venait dans plusieurs couloirs, parcourant plusieurs étages à la recherche de Drago, mais la surface du château était si vaste qu'elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chance de le trouver, ou même qu'elle n'y arriverait peut-être même pas. Encore à cette heure-ci, les étudiants n'étaient que très rares dans les alentours, étant tous à la Grande Salle en train de déguster leur souper. Bien rapidement, elle réalisa que son estomac criait famine depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa salle de classe, mais les événements avaient été si éprouvants qu'elle n'y avait jamais porté attention. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle tournait en rond dans les couloirs sans rien pour occuper son esprit vacant, elle devait masser son ventre douloureux afin de tenter de calmer la rage de son estomac vide.

Puis, tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle se tenait debout en plein milieu d'un couloir, un éclair de génie passa furtivement dans sa tête. Bien sûr! Comment avait-elle pu négliger cette solution? Elle sourit inconsciemment, contente d'avoir afin trouvé le moyen pour retrouver Drago, puis se mit à courir en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Aussitôt qu'elle se rendit devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, elle prononça le mot de passe, enjamba le trou que le tableau découvrit puis monta les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait croisé personne dans la salle commune, car elle aurait eu le droit à plusieurs regards perplexes de leur part en la voyant prendre cette direction. Hermione se rendit à la couchette d'Harry puis se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses bagages, cherchant une bien petite chose puisqu'elle vidait même les poches de ses pantalons sans dessus dessous. Enfin, elle mit la main sur un bout de parchemin jauni qui leur avait été bien utile, à Harry, Ron et à elle durant ces dernières années à Poudlard : la carte du Maraudeur. Poussant un petit cri de triomphe, elle poussa la valise d'Harry sur le sol, s'assit sur son lit puis sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, répétant dans sa tête la bonne formule à prononcer afin que les propriétés magiques de la carte se dévoilent. Excitée, elle la déplia dans toute sa grandeur, dévoilant une grande surface vide.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, fit-elle en tapotant le parchemin du bout de sa baguette.

Tout juste, car la carte se mit à tracer graduellement toute la construction du château ainsi que ses occupants. Un sourire glorieux étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle la referma aussitôt afin de l'enfouir dans sa poche. Rapidement, elle se leva, rangea les quelques vêtements qui s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout lors de sa fouille frénétique des bagages d'Harry, puis s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux rivés sur une image mouvante dans un petit cadre. Sur la table de chevet qui séparait le lit d'Harry et celui de Ron, il y avait une photo d'elle et de ses deux amis. Longtemps, elle l'observa, les regardant s'étreindre intimement et amicalement, si naïfs et innocents. Sentant des larmes perler dans ses yeux, elle les cligna vivement en secouant la tête puis referma la valise d'Harry. Elle se pressa légèrement même si elle avait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle ne les croise puisqu'il était tous les deux à l'infirmerie, puis quitta rapidement le dortoir. Dans l'espace de quelques secondes, elle s'était déjà rendue de l'autre côté du portrait de la grosse Dame.

Hermione s'éloigna du tableau puis alla s'écraser contre un mur, à l'abris de tout passage et surtout de Rusard qui pourrait la découvrir en train de consulter cette carte illégale qu'il avait autrefois confisquée. De peine et de misère, elle la déplia puis se mit à chercher le petit point qui représentait Drago Malefoy. Elle fut tout d'abord impressionnée de voir la masse noire dont les noms étaient totalement illisibles et compressés dans la Grande Salle, mais elle reporta rapidement son attention aux cachots des Serpentard. Non, il n'y était pas. Ses yeux parcoururent alors les alentours, cherchant les noms de Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Nott ou Zabini, mais lorsqu'elle les trouva, Drago n'était pas avec eux non plus. Elle alla ensuite regarder dans le coin de l'infirmerie, car sait-on jamais, peut-être aurait-il décidé de s'y rendre, mais mis à part Harry et Ron accompagnés par Mme Pomfresh, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Séparant douloureusement ses yeux des petits points qui représentaient ses amis, elle poursuivit sa recherche méticuleusement, gardant espoir que Drago ne se soit pas, d'une quelconque manière, enfuit à l'extérieur du château.

Finalement, lui arrachant un petit gloussement hâté, elle le vit enfin. Il était seul, dans une salle de bain sur un étage complètement vide au dessus d'elle. Le point était complètement immobile, ce qui se mit à inquiéter la jeune Gryffondor, donc elle replia la carte puis se mit à courir comme une flèche en direction des escaliers qui lui permettraient de monter. Rapidement, elle fut rendue devant la porte des toilettes des garçons, tournant le parchemin usé entre ses mains afin de tenter d'évacuer son stress. Elle reposa les yeux sur la carte et vit qu'il était encore parfaitement immobile. Peut-être s'était-il évanoui? Peut-être s'était-il simplement écrasé par terre afin de se reposer? Elle mourrait d'envie et d'inquiétude de le savoir, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'ouvrir cette porte par crainte de ce qu'elle verrait de l'autre côté. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ressortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, tapota la carte en marmonnant à très basse voix « méfait accompli », puis la replia afin de la ranger dans sa poche. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaires, elle posa lentement sa main sur la poignée de métal froid, la tourna puis ouvrit doucement la porte sans aucun bruit.

Comme à son habitude, la carte n'avait pas menti. D'ailleurs, le contraire ne lui avait aucunement traversé l'esprit. Effectivement, Drago était bien là, ne tenant debout que par son appui sur l'évier devant laquelle il se trouvait. Malgré son dos recourbé et sa tête platine penchée vers l'avant, Hermione pouvait facilement voir qu'il ne se sentait pas bien en regardant le reflet que le miroir renvoyait de lui. Son visage était déformé par la douleur et la jeune Gryffondor crut même apercevoir que son corps était secoué de quelques faibles soubresauts. Avant qu'elle ne regrette d'être aussi indiscrète et ce, à son insu, elle claqua légèrement la porte derrière elle afin de lui signaler que quelqu'un venait de faire irruption dans la salle de bain.

Drago se retourna vivement en direction de la porte, s'arrachant en même temps une grimace de douleur suite à ce mouvement trop brusque. Hermione attendit patiemment de comprendre par sa réaction si sa présence le dérangeait ou non, et fût bien soulagée de voir qu'il ne fit que se retourner en regardant la projection que lui rendait la glace. Son visage était presque entièrement maculé de sang séché et plusieurs plaies ouvertes le défiguraient, mais le pire restait ses côtes qu'Hermione devina être atrocement douloureuses. En effet, les coups de pieds que lui avait envoyé Ron directement dans le thorax l'avaient particulièrement affaibli et le simple fait de respirer lui faisait un mal de chien.

Inquiète, elle s'approcha lentement de lui tandis qu'il préparait un bout de papier à mains imbibé d'eau afin de nettoyer ses blessures au visage.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Drago, conseilla soigneusement la jeune fille sans se vouloir trop autoritaire.

- Pas question, trancha-t-il, catégorique. Potter et Weasley y sont sûrement déjà.

- De vous trois, tu es visiblement le plus mal en point. Vas-y, s'il te plait…

- Plus tard.

Hermione n'insista pas malgré son envie de le forcer à y aller. Son ton était ferme et strict, et insister ne ferait que le mettre en colère. Se soumettant donc à sa décision, elle hocha la tête et l'observa soigner maladroitement ses blessures. En voyant que tous ses membres semblaient lui provoquer une agonie incroyable même par ses petits gestes stagnants, elle alla le rejoindre au lavabo puis s'y accota les mains.

- Va t'asseoir, fit-elle en lui désignant un petit espace propre près d'où ils étaient. Je vais t'aider à soigner tes plaies, tu devrais plutôt te reposer…

- Et puis quoi, après? s'énerva-t-il aussitôt en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu vas venir me border ce soir dans mon lit et me lire une histoire pour que mon sommeil soit plus léger?

Elle le dévisagea avec une petite crainte dans les yeux, étant peu habituée à ce genre de comportement envers elle depuis ces derniers temps. Drago reporta son attention sur l'évier devant lui puis rebaissa la tête entre ses épaules qui se mirent soudainement à trembler faiblement. Il était surchargé par les derniers événements et il sentit bientôt qu'il ne pourrait plus garder ça encré en lui. Donc, avant que ses émotions ne prennent le dessus sur sa fierté devant la Gryffondor, il prit une grande respiration puis tenta de repousser le moment fatidique où il éclaterait en sanglots.

- Va –t-en, marmonna-t-il sans relever les yeux.

- Non, dit Hermione en sachant très bien qu'il serait préférable pour lui de ne pas être seul à cet instant.

Le jeune Serpentard laissa tomber le papier mouillé et taché de sang dans l'évier puis ricana en un petit souffle faible, s'ayant douté qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser ainsi à son propre sort aussi facilement. Un pincement provoqué par son rire le fit grimacer de nouveau et il gémit faiblement en portant une main sur son ventre.

- Drago, tu refuses d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais tu ne peux qu'à peine te tenir debout par toi-même, signala aussitôt Hermione avec fermeté. Va t'asseoir et laisses-moi m'occuper de tes blessures, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Je vais très bien, s'obstina-t-il.

Il releva la tête, la défiant du regard qu'Hermione croisa sans ciller. D'ailleurs, ce qu'elle y vit était une controverse parfaite avec ses paroles, car une infinie douleur rongeait son âme et elle arrivait clairement à le voir. La dureté du regard du Serpentard diminuait à chaque seconde qui passait et bientôt, il dut baisser la tête en se sentant vaincre par ses émotions.

- Drago… chuchota Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'interpelé renifla bruyamment puis hocha faiblement la tête, se pliant au seul désir d'Hermione. Il se retourna lentement, puis d'une démarche saccadée, il alla rejoindre le mur opposé, s'y adossa afin de finalement s'asseoir contre le plancher froid. Contente qu'il l'ait enfin écouté, Hermione entreprit de préparer le nécessaire pour nettoyer ses plaies puis alla par la suite s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Comme un certain malaise était inévitable pendant ce moment assez intime, Drago avait jugé bon de laisser ses yeux clos et de penser à autre chose que de ce qu'il se passerait réellement. Cependant, cette tâche était très ardue, car le contact douloureux entre sa peau sensible et le chiffon ne cessait de la remmener à la réalité. Peut-être ne pourrait-il pas faire voyager ses pensées, mais du moins, il garderait les paupières fermées afin de laisser une certaine barrière entre eux.

Hermione ne savait vraiment comment s'y prendre, n'osant pas trop toucher son visage pour deux raisons. De un, par peur de le blesser, et de deux, parce qu'il s'agissait quand même, malgré leur rapprochement, de Drago Malefoy. Maladroitement, elle épongeait le sang sur sa peau en se fiant aux grimaces du Serpentard pour appliquer la pression nécessaire afin de ne pas le blesser, l'obligeant inévitablement à observer son visage. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle réalisa, après plus de six années, que Drago Malefoy était beau. Bien que ses traits et ses expressions faciales relevaient tous de ce qui s'approchait d'une personne hautaine tirée de l'aristocratie, elle devait elle-même s'admettre qu'il était d'une beauté saisissante.

Mais elle fut rapidement ramenée à la dure réalité de sa situation lorsqu'elle sentit un objet irriter sa peau dans sa poche. D'une main, elle plongea à l'intérieur et y reconnut les lunettes d'Harry qu'elle avait ramassé sur le sol de la bataille quelques minutes plus tôt. Aussitôt que ses doigts rencontrèrent la monture, elle sentit un pincement saisir son cœur, ainsi que, pour la énième fois, des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Drago leva les paupières lorsqu'il l'entendit renifler.

Ses yeux étaient déjà complètement imbibés d'eau, lui donnant un effet lustré, et Drago comprit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Hermione ne fit rien pour cacher son visage et continua plutôt de nettoyer ses plaies, se sentant cependant très intimidée par le regard d'acier du Serpentard qui la fixait avec insistance.

- Ils ne veulent plus me parler, expliqua enfin Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

Un silence pendant lequel elle continuait sa tâche et que Drago l'observait sans ciller s'installa. Hermione renifla une fois de plus, se forçant pour garder ses larmes dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait tout de même pas lui faire subir une scène de larmes de sa part.

- Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un à qui parler, moi, ajouta-t-il pour mettre un second poids sur la balance.

Il ne dit pas ça pour avoir sa pitié, mais uniquement pour lui démontrer indirectement qu'il y avait pires situations que la sienne. En effet, Hermione se trouva alors très bête de se plaindre pour si peu alors qu'elle se doutait que les choses entre elle, Harry et Ron s'arrangeraient sûrement éventuellement. Réalisant que Drago, lui, était condamné à recevoir la marque des Ténèbres dans les prochains temps et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça, elle baissa les bras, ignorant les petits filets de sang dilué par l'eau qui coulaient le long de ses mains, puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Pendant plus d'une grosse dizaine de secondes, ils étaient tous deux immobiles, s'échangeant un regard plein de compassion l'un envers l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Drago hausse brusquement les sourcils en déviant son regard, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

- Ça va aller comme ça, fit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. C'est assez, je…

Il tenta de se relever afin de briser complètement cette connexion inconfortable entre elle et lui en prenant appui sur le mur, mais il faiblit aussitôt et faillit trébucher. Hermione se releva aussitôt puis lui tint le bras afin de l'aider à se redresser.

- Ça va aller… répéta-t-il en se dégageant tranquillement de l'étreinte d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle en supervisant le moindre de ses gestes.

- Je veux que tu partes. Laisses-moi seul, j'ai… j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Hermione hocha la tête puis essuya ses mains sur sa jupe. Elle restait là, regardant Drago se rendre à l'évier puis continuer de nettoyer ses plaies sans se soucier de sa présence. Finalement et à contrecœur, elle se tourna puis se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois la main sur la poignée, elle prit tout son temps pour l'ouvrir, espérant qu'au dernier moment, il l'interpelle pour une quelconque raison.

- Granger, fit-il d'une voix qui résonna dans la salle de bain vide.

Lentement, elle se retourna, sentant son cœur cogner lourdement contre sa poitrine. À en juger par l'expression qu'arborait Drago, il était sûrement sur le point de lui faire une grosse confession. Les yeux baissés, une moue crispant sa bouche, il releva son attention sur le reflet d'Hermione à travers le miroir.

- Merci, déclara-t-il simplement.

Hermione lui sourit, touchée. Drago lui fit un petit signe de tête qui équivalait sûrement à un sourire qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser à lui offrir, puis détourna son attention en espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait maintenant le laisser seul, car c'est bien ce dont il avait le plus envie à cet instant. Elle s'exécuta donc, sortant de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle, l'esprit totalement vague étant sans doute ailleurs que dans son propre corps. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, laissant sa tête choir derrière elle puis ferma les yeux. Peut-être devenait-elle de plus en plus insensée de jour en jour, car elle était convaincue que c'était Drago qui faisait battre son cœur avec autant de frénésie.

La soirée passa rapidement et Hermione était maintenant dans la Grande Salle, avalant son dernier repas de la journée avec retard et peu d'entrain. Comme elle s'en était bien doutée, Drago ne vint pas manger, tout comme Harry et Ron qui étaient également absents. Cependant, elle pouvait voir toute la petite bande de Drago qui la dévisageait de manière très déplacée en se disant des secrets malsains sûrement à son sujet. Elle s'en moquait. Maintenant redevenue seule sur son banc et dans ses pensées, tous ses petits soucis avaient repris place dans sa tête, torturant son cœur qui ne demandait qu'à être compris à travers cette période difficile. Heureusement pour elle, Luna vint la rejoindre, toujours aussi fidèle.

- Alors, comment il va? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais mis au courant de rien, et elle ne l'avait sûrement pas vu chercher éperdument Drago dans toute l'école puisqu'elle était pendant tout ce temps avec le professeur McGonagall.

- De qui parles-tu?

- De Drago, bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant. Je sais que tu as été le voir. Quand j'ai su que tu as été méchamment rejetée par Harry et Ron, je me suis immédiatement imaginé que tu devais te trouver en sa compagnie. J'ai raison?

Cette Luna Lovegood était incroyable. Non seulement elle était d'une naïveté incomparable, mais en controverse, elle était d'une intelligence et perspicacité du tonnerre. Hermione se trouva vraiment très chanceuse d'avoir cette fille comme amie, car sans elle et ses dons pour remettre les sourires sur les visages tristes, elle ignorerait ce qu'elle ferait.

- Oui, j'étais avec lui, déclara Hermione, gênée. Il est très blessé, mais il refuse d'aller à l'infirmerie à cause qu'Harry et Ron y sont.

- C'est ce que je me suis dis. Cependant, si tu le recroises bientôt, dis-lui d'y aller maintenant, Harry et Ron l'ont quittée il y a quelques heures.

- Ah oui? s'étonna la Gryffondor, soulagée que ses amis n'aient rien eu des très grave. Ils n'étaient pas très souffrants?

- Beaucoup moins que Drago, expliqua Luna. Mme Pomfresh agité deux ou trois fois sa baguette, et tout mal a disparu. Bien sûr, ils sont assez courbaturés, mais ç'aurait pu être beaucoup plus pire.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont parlé de… de moi?

- Eh bien, je leur ai demandé s'ils savaient où tu te trouvais, mais aucun d'eux n'a voulu répondre. Ils avaient l'air de deux enfants qui refusaient de manger leurs brocolis.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rigoler tandis qu'Hermione se mit à jouer avec la nourriture dans son assiette, sentant graduellement sa faim s'envoler. Luna prit soudainement un air plus sérieux.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandée de t'informer que demain, à midi, une convocation à son bureau aura lieu. Toi, Harry, Ron et Drago devrez vous y présenter. Elle est très offensée par ce qui s'est produit, signala-t-elle avec amertume. Je crains qu'il y ait de grosses conséquences pour chacun de vous…

Hermione s'en était bien douté, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sentir une violente nervosité monter en elle pour autant.

- Elle ne va tout de même pas nous expulser du collège, j'espère? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, s'empressa de répondre Luna. Ça m'étonnerait vraiment. Je m'imaginais plus une petite retenue ou quelque chose du genre… Harry et Ron sont au courant. Ils ont bien tenté d'expliquer leur version des faits au professeur McGonagall, mais elle a jugé bon que tous les responsables soient présents pour rafistoler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

- Sait-elle que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec cette bataille? demanda-t-elle subitement avec peur de subir le même désagréable sort que les trois autres jeunes. Après tout, la seule chose que j'ai faite durant cette confrontation, c'est d'avoir tenté de les séparer à deux reprises et lancer un sort de désarmement pour ne pas que Ron finisse par tuer Drago!

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle le sache, mais n'oublie pas de le préciser lors de votre entretien.

- Je n'y manquerai pas…

Un petit silence s'installa entre elles, Hermione continuant de jouer avec ses cubes de bœufs devenus froids. Les élèves tout autour d'elle semblaient si joyeux et enthousiastes d'enfin embarquer dans la période du temps des fêtes et elle maudissait les événements qui l'empêchaient également de l'être. Elle passerait ses vacances au château tandis que tous ces amis iraient gaiment fêter dans leur demeure sans aucun souci en tête…

- Dire que tout ça, c'est à cause de ce que je croyais être un sauvetage, marmonna Hermione, s'apitoyant sur son sort.

- Ce que tu _croyais_ être un sauvetage? demanda Luna, perplexe.

- Bien, oui, appuya Hermione comme si c'était évident. Il n'a jamais voulu me sauver la vie, il me l'a dit. Il ne faisait que se protéger.

Une autre raison pour saboter son humeur s'ajouta à la liste.

- Comment aurait-il pu vouloir se protéger puisque le Détraqueur ne s'est jamais approché de lui? fit Luna.

Ce fut alors à Hermione de devenir complètement perplexe. Drago aurait-il menti pour ne pas avoir sur la conscience qu'il aurait sauvé la vie d'un de ses ennemis? Soudainement, Hermione devint très attentive. Elle lâcha sa fourchette dans son assiette en faisant résonner dans la Grande Salle un tintement aigu puis se tourna complètement vers Luna, prêtant oreille à ses dires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? demanda-t-elle vivement en voulant en savoir plus. Je… je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai jamais pensé venir te demander comment les choses se sont produites! La sécurité de Drago n'a jamais été menacée par le Détraqueur?

- Jamais, gloussa Luna. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais le Détraqueur ne t'a jamais lâché une seule seconde. J'ai tenté à maintes reprises de lancer un sortilège du Patronus, mais je n'y arrivais pas, alors Drago s'est jeté devant moi et _bam!_ Seulement un coup, et un gros serpent argenté a fait fuir le Détraqueur. C'était vraiment puissant.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et entrouvrit inconsciemment la bouche, complètement béate. Une reconstitution de la situation se créa dans sa tête, appliquant un baume soulageant sur son cœur. Un sourire rêveur et distant étira alors ses lèvres tandis qu'elle eut soudainement envie d'aller le rejoindre dans la salle de bain juste pour être avec lui.

- Donc il m'a bel et bien sauvé… conclut doucement Hermione.

- Ou bien il avait pitié de ma piètre performance devant le Détraqueur, ou bien il a simplement jugé qu'il serait peut-être bon de te sortir de là, ricana Luna. Quelque chose me dit que la deuxième option est plus sensée.

Cette découverte fut suffisante pour la rendre d'une humeur pimpante d'énergie. Elle se mit à rire puis remercia de tout cœur son amie qui avait tenté en vain de la sauver des griffes du monstre. Drago pouvait maintenant tout faire pour tenter de paraître le plus salaud possible, mais Hermione finirait par savoir qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, que c'était plutôt un rôle qu'il voulait se donner, une carapace orgueilleuse qui refusait de laisser voir son côté humain et sensible. De toute façon, elle avait déjà franchi la barrière qui la séparait de lui. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, elle savait ce qu'il était, et ce n'était sûrement pas ce genre de personne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait dans ses rangs de fidèles serviteurs.

* * *


	10. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

**Chapitre 10 – Qui s'y frotte s'y pique**

**

* * *

**

Hermione passa le reste de la soirée en compagnie de Luna dans la Grande Salle. Ginny vint les rejoindre un peu plus tard et les trois filles passèrent du bon temps ensemble, effaçant les tristes choses qui s'étaient produites plus tôt des pensées d'Hermione. Heureusement, pour ne pas gâcher sa belle humeur, elle ne croisa ni Harry, ni Ron lorsqu'elle retourna dans la tour des Gryffondor en compagnie de Ginny. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux ne traversèrent ses pensées durant le reste de la soirée, lui permettant de décompresser au maximum avant la convocation sérieuse qui aurait lieu la journée suivante et qui saboterait sûrement le restant de ses vacances si le tout se finissait sur une mauvaise note. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se mit au lit en créant le vide dans son esprit que sa tristesse et son angoisse prirent le dessus sur son humeur enjouée. Trois visages ne cessaient de tourner en rond dans sa tête, chacun d'eux provoquant un malaise et une confusion différents des autres. Au moins, une heureuse pensée pouvait être placée entre tous ces malheurs après avoir découvert le vrai déroulement des événements lors de l'attaque du Détraqueur.

La nuit passa un peu trop rapidement pour l'état mental d'Hermione, et elle fut choquée de voir que la convocation dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall était dans moins d'une heure lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Sautant sur ses pieds en voyant l'heure tardive, elle enfila rapidement un pantalon en denim et un chandail bien confortable en laine en prenant bien soin de ne pas oublier les lunettes d'Harry qu'elle avait ramassées la journée d'avant. Elle avait une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour aller manger, puis ensuite viendrait le moment où elle devrait se diriger sans grande envie vers le bureau du professeur. Aussitôt qu'elle se mit à penser à cette étape de la journée, elle sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son corps en entier, se doutant bien que se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Harry, Ron et Drago ne serait aucunement une partie de plaisir.

Ne souhaitant pas rester seule physiquement et mentalement jusqu'à cette rencontre, elle chercha Ginny des yeux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsqu'elle sortit du dortoir des filles mais elle ne fut pas présente. À vrai dire, il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui y étaient, les autres étant sûrement déjà à la Grande Salle pour manger ou bien ailleurs dans l'enceinte de l'école. Attristée à cette idée, elle quitta donc la pièce la tête basse, espérant la croiser un peu plus loin ou apercevoir Luna qui pourrait lui remonter un peu le moral, mais aucune des deux ne croisèrent ni sa route, ni son champ de vision. Par contre, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle vit Harry et Ron qui passèrent tout près d'elle mais qui ne la virent point, à son grand soulagement. Tous les deux arboraient une expression qui ressemblait à celle qu'on adoptait généralement lors d'un enterrement. Sûrement savait-il, autant qu'elle, que ce qui allait se produire dans le bureau du professeur n'allait aucunement être réjouissant.

N'ayant pas mangé à sa faim la soirée précédente, elle fut légèrement attendrie de sentir l'odeur de la nourriture servie caresser ses narines. Elle n'y accorda cependant pas vraiment attention, puisque par automatisme, elle pivota la tête dans la direction de la table des Serpentard. Drago y était, accompagné par son habituel clan, mais il semblait étrangement seul. La tête accotée contre son poing, il jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, capturant une petite bouchée avec dédain sans porter attention à la conversation animée qui s'élevait à ses côtés. Puis, sans bouger la tête, il leva les yeux, son regard se posant droit sur Hermione. Elle tenta une certaine approche en lui souriant, mais il ne fit rien en retour, ne faisant que la suivre du regard pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa table. Enfin, la jeune fille détourna les yeux puis s'assit à la table, réalisant par la suite qu'elle s'était placée juste à côté de Ginny. Malheureusement pour elle, la vingtaine de minutes s'écroula puis elle dût rapidement quitter son amie afin de se rendre au bureau du professeur McGonagall, se protégeant la tête des hiboux et des chouettes qui laissaient tomber des lettres et des petits colis partout sur les tables et par terre.

Lorsqu'elle s'y présenta, elle ne fut aucunement rassurée même si elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'aurait été. McGonagall était assise derrière son bureau, un air sévère lui déformait les traits, tandis qu'Harry et Ron occupaient deux des quatre sièges installés directement devant elle. Hermione fut surprise de voir que Drago n'y était pas, car elle l'avait vu quitter la Grande Salle au moins cinq minutes avant elle d'un pas pressé. Adressant un petit sourire courtois à la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, elle contourna les sièges puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, sentant aussitôt un malaise lui torturer les entrailles. Le Survivant tourna la tête dans sa direction et Hermione en profita aussitôt pour tenter de sympathiser avec lui en lui offrant un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit, contre toute attente. Déjà, un mince espoir se forma en elle. Ron, cependant, ne broncha pas d'un seul centimètre et ne tourna même pas les yeux dans sa direction lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, laissant ses bras croisés fermement autour de sa poitrine.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne se prononce, n'attendant que l'arrivée de Drago. Déjà que le professeur McGonagall ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur vive, Hermione se mit à prier mentalement que le Serpentard ne tarde pas trop pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Enfin, avec un peu de retard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière elle. Puis, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Drago contourner le siège à côté d'elle puis s'y asseoir. Précédé d'un soupir mécontent, le professeur se leva puis ouvrit un tiroir.

- Bon, je vois que le message a été remis à tous les destinataires, fit-elle en fouillant dans sa paperasse.

Elle en sortit quelques dossiers puis les déposa sur son grand bureau de chêne. Un à un, elle les ouvrit, puis, satisfaite, elle les referma d'un coup de main ferme. Son regard se mit à parcourir chacun des visages coupables devant elle qui fixaient le sol à leur pied.

- J'imagine et espère que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Seule Hermione hocha la tête, décidée à coopérer.

- Monsieur Malefoy, mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley, énuméra-t-elle, vous avez été convoqué ici suite à un conflit qui s'est produit hier, en soirée, dont j'ai été mise au courant par une des élèves qui était présente lors de votre… spectacle.

Aucun des trois garçons n'osaient regarder le professeur dans les yeux, ce qui facilitait la distinction des plus à blâmer dans cette affaire.

- Heureusement que j'en aie été informée, car jamais je ne laisserais une telle chose se produire sans appliquer les conséquences que ces actes irresponsables introduisent. Je suis profondément outragée et gênée par la méthode que vous avez décidé d'employer pour régler vos différents.

- Allez dire ça à Malefoy, marmonna Ron en boudant. C'est lui qui m'a collé un œil au beurre noir en premier!

- Je vous demande pardon? couina le professeur.

- Et il ne te va pas trop mal, Weasley, intervint Drago en se penchant vers l'avant afin de le regarder, serrant les dents. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas insulté ma famille en les traitant de Mangemort, je n'aurais pas eu l'envie de te corriger!

- J'te signale que de nous deux, c'est toi, le plus mal en point! poursuivit le rouquin en se penchant également vers l'avant, près à lui bondir dessus.

- Bien évidemment! ironisa le blondinet. Deux contre un, ça avantage!

- Assez! coupa le professeur.

Un silence de marbre s'installa entre les quatre élèves. Hermione et Harry restaient silencieux et immobiles, étant tous deux conscients que le véritable conflit était entre Drago et Ron, puis ils attendirent la suite de la discussion.

- Manifestement, le vrai problème se trouve entre vous deux, trancha-t-elle en pointant les deux extrémités de la rangée de sièges installés. Ce qui me désole encore plus, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais bien la deuxième, et ce, en moins d'un mois! Je ne saurai tolérer ce genre d'enfantillage une seule fois de plus, considérez bien ceci avant que l'idée de recommencer ne vous traverse l'esprit.

- Professeur, intervint doucement Harry. Ron a raison, c'est Malefoy qui a commencé. Il nous a…

- Savoir qui a commencé ou qui a terminé ne m'intéresse guère, Potter. Ce qui est important dans ce genre de situation, c'est bien qui y a participé, et ça, je le vois clairement dans vos visages. Vos expressions de culpabilité et vos entailles et ecchymoses qui recouvrent votre peau ne sauraient me mentir!

Harry se renfrogna, s'écrasant dans son siège.

- Miss Granger, à moins que mes yeux me fassent défaut, il me semble que vous ne portez aucune marque de cette bataille. Pourquoi alors est-ce que mademoiselle Luna Lovegood m'a informé que vous aviez un lien dans tout ça?

- Je suis uniquement intervenue afin de tenter de les séparer, je n'ai aucunement participé à leur bagarre.

- Intervenue pour me jeter un sort, ouais, marmonna Ron, juste pour m'amocher encore plus!

- Un sort de _désarmement_, Ronald, déclara Hermione en séparant chacun de ses mots, outrée, c'était un sort de _désarmement_ puisque tu étais presque sur le point de tuer Drago en le ruant de coups de pied!

- Non, non, c'est complètement faux, intervint Drago en fronçant les sourcils, humilié par ce commentaire. Il n'était aucunement en train de me tuer, j'avais la situation parfaitement en main!

- Oui, bien sûr, ironisa Ron en haussant les sourcils. Plié en deux, par terre, en train de tousser du sang! Ça, ça s'appelle avoir la situation bien en main!

- C'était une ruse, Weasley, mentit Drago, devenu écarlate. Je savais très bien ce que je faisais, et tout était calculé.

- C'était une ruse, aussi, quand t'as failli te mettre à pleurer? fit Ron en inventant des détails juste afin de le mettre encore plus en colère.

- Ron… marmonna Harry, trouvant qu'il allait un peu trop loin.

- Je n'ai jamais failli me mettre à pleurer, rugit Drago en se levant brusquement de son siège, faisant sursauter Hermione.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, cessez immédiatement! s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

Une fois de plus, elle ramena le silence dans son bureau. Hermione était visiblement embarrassée de se retrouver dans cette position tandis qu'Harry n'avait qu'envie de connaître les conséquences de ses actes afin de quitter l'atmosphère plus que désagréable qui régnait autour de lui.

- Monsieur Malefoy, assoyez-vous! ordonna-t-elle. Immédiatement!

Drago s'exécuta aussitôt, se laissant brusquement tomber sur sa chaise qui avait légèrement reculée lors de son redressement subit.

- Je suis absolument consternée par votre comportement, s'indigna le professeur. De toute ma carrière, jamais je n'ai vu des étudiants de septième année agir avec un tel manque de jugement et de convenance, jamais! Je ne veux plus en entendre davantage, c'est bien compris? Je ne veux pas savoir ni comment les événements se sont déroulés, ni les motifs qui vous ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Messieurs, j'ignore même pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a eu la bonté de ne pas vous expulser du collège sur le champ!

Trois regards complètement effarés se levèrent aussitôt sur la dame, complètement paniqués. Hermione, quant à elle, se replia sur elle-même, se sentant extrêmement inconfortable d'être présente dans une pièce où elle était la seule à ne pas être pointée du doigt.

- Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu! En temps normal, nous aurions presque dû vous renvoyer dès votre première infraction! Ce n'est donc avec absolument aucun regret que je vous annonce que vous allez passer vos vacances ici, à Poudlard, sans aucun droit de quitter l'enceinte de l'école.

- Quoi? fit Ron, les yeux grands ouverts. Vous n'avez pas le droit!

Harry était tout aussi courroucé par la nouvelle que Ron, mais il resta silencieux, jugeant que protester ne changerait absolument pas les choses et les empireraient peut-être même. Puis, à côté d'Hermione, à part peut-être s'être visiblement et soudainement perché aux lèvres du professeur, Drago ne réagit aucunement.

- Oh que si, j'ai le droit, contredit McGonagall en arrachant un soupir peiné à Ron et Harry. Des hiboux ont même déjà été envoyé à vos parents et nul ne pourra contester cette très sage décision.

- Et on va faire quoi, pendant tout ce temps? protesta finalement Harry, cédant sous le désespoir. Nos vacances sont entièrement organisées!

- Ne vous inquiétez dont pas pour ça, elles le sont encore, signala McGonagall. Vous serez jumelé à un professeur et passerez quatre heures en retenue chaque jour de la semaine, et ce, jusqu'à ce que les cours recommencent.

Harry et Ron inspirèrent bruyamment, ne se gênant aucunement pour montrer leur mécontentement. Quant à Drago, il ne fit que grimacer d'agacement en chassant l'air de sa main, réalisant tout de même qu'aller chez lui, au Manoir des Malefoy, aurait sans doute été pire s'il se basait sur les circonstances actuelles. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait sûrement été jumelé au professeur Rogue pour purger son temps de retenue, ce qui, tout compte fait, n'arrangeait aucunement les choses.

- De plus, je retire cent cinquante points à Gryffondor et cent points à Serpentard. Vous pouvez me remercier que ça ne soit davantage.

Le professeur affichait une expression sévère, grave et indiscutable.

- Vous commencerez votre retenue après-demain, c'est-à-dire lundi, expliqua-t-elle. Chaque jour, vous devrez vous rendre au bureau du professeur auquel vous avez été assigné à midi tapant sans aucune minute de retard. Monsieur Weasley, votre tuteur sera madame Irma Pince – la bibliothécaire, ajouta-elle par dessus ses petites lunettes en voyant son expression interrogateur, Potter, vous viendrez à mon bureau et monsieur Malefoy, vous irez rejoindre le professeur Rogue dans les cachots.

Stupides avaient été ses doutes à ce sujet. Malgré cette affirmation qui ne le réjouissait guère, Malefoy trouva l'occasion de lancer une vanne à Ron.

- Weasley dans une bibliothèque? fit-il. Quelle chance! Tu pourras consulter les bouquins que ta famille n'aurait jamais pu t'acheter!

Cachée derrière son rideau de cheveux, Hermione esquissa un très mince sourire malgré elle tandis que Ron s'était levé brusquement afin de répliquer physiquement.

- Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, trancha rapidement McGonagall afin d'interrompre le provoqué. Weasley, assoyez-vous.

Ron, qui fulminait comme jamais, se rassit en croisant de nouveau les bras autour de sa poitrine, soutirant un petit ricanement satisfait de la part du Serpentard. Leur supérieur ne pris même pas la peine de réprimander le blondinet sur ses paroles tellement leur comportement l'exaspérait.

- Je vous préviens, avertit-elle. Si jamais quelque chose de semblable à ce qui s'est produit hier à lieu de nouveau, vous serez expulsé sans même évaluation sur vos actes. Monsieur Malefoy, j'exige que vous ailliez à l'instant même voir Mme Pomfresh afin qu'elle puisse examiner votre état. Vous pouvez quitter.

Le rouquin ne le se fit pas dire deux fois, suivit de près par Drago qui, à contrecœur, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Derrière, Harry sortit du bureau la tête basse tandis qu'Hermione ne se pressa pas pour en faire autant.

- Mademoiselle Granger, fit la professeur en s'assoyant derrière son bureau, je vous remercie d'apporter de l'équilibre dans toute cette histoire. Qui sait comment cette situation aurait pu aboutir sans votre intervention!

Hermione lui sourit, acceptant ses éloges, puis sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle savait bien que le professeur McGonagall avait toujours été une personne très sévère et autoritaire, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi en colère jusqu'à ce jour. Un peu déstabilisée par la tournure des événements et par les conséquences que ses amis avaient acquises, elle continuait de culpabiliser sur ce qui s'était produit dans le bureau.

Un peu plus loin, Harry marchait seul, abandonné par un Ron trop frustré. Se rappelant qu'elle avait encore ses lunettes dans ses poches, elle l'interpela d'où elle était puis accouru vers lui en espérant qu'il lui démontre la même sympathie que lorsqu'il lui avait souri quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'il ne l'envoie pas promener. Heureusement, il ne fit qu'enfouir ses mains au creux de ses poches sans esquisser la moindre grimace, attentif à ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Hermione lui sourit, puis plongea sa main dans sa poche.

- J'ai… fit-elle en lui tendant ses lunettes. Je les ai ramassées hier, après que vous ayez quitté la pièce. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais les ravoir.

Harry ricana légèrement, acquiesçant à ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Tu les as trouvées, s'exclama-t-il en les installant sur son nez, ravi. Merci beaucoup, je n'avais pas trop la motivation de retourner les chercher.

Il grimaça soudainement en voyant que sa vue ne changea pas pour autant lorsqu'il les plaça devant ses yeux. Hermione le remarqua puis se souvint que les deux petits écrans de verres s'étaient fracassés en plusieurs fragments contre le sol. D'un geste certain, elle sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur le nez d'Harry puis lui sourit.

_- Reparo!_

Les deux vitres réapparurent dans les montures, corrigeant la vue d'Harry instantanément. Satisfait, il lui adressa un sourire puis les poussa sur son nez de son index.

- Voilà qui est mieux, déclara-t-il.

Hermione rangea sa baguette, sentant une légère chaleur envahir son corps. Après tout, peut-être que les vacances au château n'allaient pas être si horribles qu'elle l'aurait cru. Maintenant qu'une certaine paix s'était installée de nouveau entre elle et Harry, elle pourrait dormir un peu mieux en ayant moins de préoccupation en tête. Cependant, en contradiction avec le Survivant, elle se doutait que sa réconciliation avec Ron serait aussi facile, mais elle était certaine qu'Harry l'aiderait et tenterait d'adoucir sa rancune envers la jeune fille. Ils avaient toujours été les trois inséparables, elle avait donc aucune envie que leurs études à Poudlard se finissent en étant séparé et en colère.

- Merci encore, fit Harry, légèrement mal à l'aise. À plus tard.

Il lui fit un petit signe de main puis tourna les talons, se dirigeant sûrement vers la tour des Gryffondor. Hermione attendit qu'il bifurque dans un autre corridor, puis retourna dans la Grande Salle afin d'aller rejoindre Ginny qui l'y attendait, visiblement beaucoup plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

Drago revenait de l'infirmerie et avait eu le droit à plusieurs traitements magiques sur ses nombreuses blessures qui avaient maintenant presque entièrement cicatrisées. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à l'exception de quelques élancements ici et là, mais il ne s'en plaint pas, se réjouissant plutôt du fait qu'il pouvait maintenant bouger sans avoir une envie irrésistible d'hurler sa douleur à la surface du monde. Maintenant étendu sur son lit décoré aux couleurs de sa maison, il tenait une lettre dans ses mains. Cette lettre était arrivée le matin même par la voie des airs, rendue par son hibou Grand Duc qui voyageait fréquemment entre le Manoir de sa famille et Poudlard. C'était la réponse appréhendée de son père. Ne se rappelant pas combien de fois il l'avait lu, il tentait vainement de se faire à l'idée et de s'imaginer tout ce qui allait se produire dans les temps à venir, mais surtout ce qui allait se produire s'il n'agissait pas selon ce qui était entendu…

_« Cher fils,_

_Je suis horriblement déçu de constater que tu n'as pas pu faire tous ces liens par toi-même. Apparemment, tu n'as pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est produit, alors je me vois obligé de t'expliquer tout dans les moindres détails du début à la fin. Ce que je m'apprête à faire m'est absolument interdit, mais me faire à l'idée que tu seras peut-être tué si tu ne suis pas les directives correctement serait insupportable._

_Cette voix était bel et bien celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agit d'un test d'aptitudes et de volonté adressé à toi seul afin d'évaluer ton dévouement à notre Maître et ta débrouillardise, car Drago, comprends que tout ça n'est aucunement un choix. Ton avenir est tracé. Tu te dois de suivre ce chemin et cette année est le bon moment pour toi de pénétrer les rangs de Mangemorts, surtout selon l'avis personnel du Seigneur._

_Tu vas devoir te rendre à la Cabane Hurlante le plus tôt possible. Là-bas, il y aura un portoloin auquel tu devras te rendre afin qu'il t'amène ici, au Manoir. Tu y recevras la marque des Ténèbres. Il doit en être ainsi, et ce, avant la fin des vacances de Noël. Autrement, il y aura des conséquences très graves directement des mains du Seigneur pour ton manque de volonté et ton rejet face à son invitation. Si tu n'agis pas selon le plan, des Mangemorts viendront te chercher à Poudlard par force. S'il te plait, Drago, tu n'as plus le temps d'hésiter et de combattre cette envie, donc complète la tâche qu'on t'a assignée. _

_Le plan a dû être modifié après avoir pris en compte le pétrin dans lequel tu t'es installé avec cette histoire concernant Potter et Weasley. Je te pris de bien vouloir faire attention à ces regards que tu tournes sur ta personne en agissant comme un enfant indiscipliné, ce que tu n'es pas. De plus, si jamais des questions te tourmentent, ne m'envoie plus de lettre, c'est trop risqué. Le professeur Rogue a pris soin de te prendre sous sa tutelle afin que tu purges ton temps de punition entre de bonnes mains et pourra lui-même répondre à tes interrogations._

_Ne me déçois pas, Drago »_

Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais il était si effrayé que la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire était de lire et de relire cette lettre. Puis, soudainement pris d'une rage incontrôlable, il se redressa brutalement, déchirant en un rugissement de colère la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et en jetant les fragments de parchemin au bout de ses bras. Tandis qu'ils retombaient paisiblement contre le sol, il s'assit sur son lit, les deux pieds tout près du résultat de sa frustration, puis alla tout aussi brutalement poser ses coudes contre ses genoux en laissant sa tête mollement pendre entre ses épaules. Incapable d'en prendre davantage, il s'abandonna aux larmes qui l'avaient trop longtemps submergé, maudissant son impuissance face à son destin et face aux choix qu'il n'avait la possibilité de faire.

* * *


	11. Le loup et la brebis

**Chapitre 11 – Le loup et la brebis**

**

* * *

**

Au grand désespoir d'Harry, Ron et Drago, dimanche arriva rapidement, ne leur laissant plus qu'une seule journée pour savourer une pleine liberté. Chacun d'eux ignorait ce que les professeurs auxquels ils avaient été jumelés allaient les obliger à faire, mais ils savaient pertinemment que ce ne serait pas une activité qui leur permettrait de s'en vanter par la suite à leurs amis.

Ce souci n'était heureusement pas un détail sur lequel Hermione devait s'attarder, car elle avait été dispensée de toutes conséquences lors de l'entretien avec le professeur McGonagall. En ce matin de dimanche, elle se réveilla donc avec le cœur et la tête légers, savourant une grâce matinée qu'elle jugea bien méritée. Emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, bien au chaud, elle frottait sa joue contre son oreiller douillet en tentant d'ignorer les ronflements sonores de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui partageaient, entre autre, le même dortoir qu'elle. Dans d'autres cas, Hermione aurait amplement été agacée par ce dérangement, mais elle se jura que rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée de dimanche, et surtout pas un bruit qui pouvait être facilement endurable.

L'étroite fenêtre qui était au dessus de son lit et qui diffusait une agréable lumière imprégnée d'une chaleur confortable rendait la pièce lumineuse. À en juger par l'intensité des rayons du soleil, Hermione se dit qu'il devait être tout près de midi, ou sinon juste un peu plus tard. Cependant, contrairement à la journée précédente, ce détail ne la dérangea pas dans sa flemmardise et l'invita même à rester plus longtemps dans son lit pour rattraper le sommeil qu'elle aurait pu étirer la veille.

Ce temps de paresse, elle le passa à réfléchir. En si peu de jour, tant de choses avaient changées. Voilà maintenant qu'elle était presque plus proche de Drago que d'Harry et Ron! Au passage de cette pensée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, réalisant par la suite que c'était d'ailleurs ce rapprochement qui avait provoqué l'éloignement entre elle et ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas être ami avec Drago sans influencer la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Harry et Ron? Jamais elle ne pourrait les abandonner ou même s'approcher de la ligne qui causerait leur perte, mais tranquillement dans sa tête s'installait la même vision des choses à propos du Serpentard.

Drago avait toujours apposé une limite entre elle et lui, qu'elle soit physique ou émotionnelle, mais Hermione la sentait graduellement disparaître, lui laissant le droit d'être plus présente dans sa vie. Même s'il restait le même Drago Malefoy impénétrable, froid et indifférent, elle réussissait à voir ce qu'il laissait involontairement paraître dans son regard : de la vulnérabilité. Elle sentait qu'avec cette infime partie de lui, elle pourrait franchir cette porte qui semble être continuellement verrouillée.

Se retournant dans son lit, son regard tomba sur un de ses pantalons qui gisaient contre le sol. Dans une des poches, Hermione voyait la carte du Maraudeur et crut qu'il serait peut-être bon de la rendre anonymement à son propriétaire avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa disparition. Voulant cependant en profiter pendant qu'elle était en sa possession, elle eut soudainement envie de savoir ce que faisait Drago à cet instant même, sachant qu'il ne devait sûrement pas être encore dans son lit à une heure semblable. Sans débarquer de sa couchette, elle étira son bras le plus loin possible, puis, entre deux doigts, elle prit la carte de sa poche puis se réinstalla confortablement sous ses couvertures. Silencieusement, elle sortit sa baguette qui n'était pas très loin puis chuchota les mots magiques qui dévoilaient l'utilité du bout de parchemin usé.

Visiblement, elle, Parvati et Lavande étaient presque les seules personnes des dortoirs des Gryffondor à être encore couchées. Certaines, dont Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley, étaient dans la salle commune mais quittaient déjà les lieux. Dans les couloirs environnants, les gens se promenaient tandis que la majorité était, comme d'habitude, dans la Grande Salle. Hermione n'y porta cependant pas vraiment attention, allant automatiquement poser son regard dans les dortoirs des Serpentard : pas de Drago. Quelques uns de ses fidèles y étaient, mais Zabini et Pansy étaient absents, laissant la jeune femme supposer qu'ils devaient justement être avec lui en quelque part dans les environs. Effectivement, ses yeux allèrent rapidement repérer les trois Serpentard, mais à l'extérieur, près de la cour centrale. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la forêt interdite, ce qui éveilla vivement l'attention d'Hermione. Se redressant soudainement dans son lit, elle fronça les sourcils en rapprochant la carte de ses yeux, comme si elle craignait que les petits points représentant les élèves disparaissent. Sur la carte, ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'un coup, puis Zabini et Pansy firent demi-tour en laissant Drago tout près de la lisière de la forêt, juste à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid. Que diable pouvait-il bien faire?

Hermione resta immobile pendant un certain temps, observant ses prochains mouvements, mais il ne bougeait plus. Perplexe, elle déposa la carte sur son lit, en sortit puis se vêtit rapidement avec l'intention d'aller en savoir un peu plus sur son activité louche. Une fois habillée, elle reposa les yeux sur la carte et fut encore plus intriguée qu'elle ne l'était déjà en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle prononça la formule pour effacer toute trace sur le parchemin, le rangea puis sortit en flèche de la salle des Gryffondor.

Une fois qu'elle fut rendue au rez-de-chaussée, elle croisa Zabini et Pansy, qui avaient tous deux laissés Drago quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a, fit Zabini.

- Il est encore pire que ces derniers temps, s'exclama Pansy en grimaçant.

La jeune Gryffondor continua son chemin sans s'attarder sur eux puis fut rapidement rendue à l'extérieur de l'école. Le froid était presque paralysant, mais la chaleur que le soleil projetait créait des variations contrastantes de température à chaque pas qu'Hermione franchissait dans la neige épaisse sous ses pieds. Se rappelant que Drago était tout près de la cabane d'Hagrid, elle se dirigea d'un pas aventurier dans cette direction, puis à la seconde même où elle vit une silhouette un peu plus loin, elle s'arrêta afin de pouvoir observer ce qu'il faisait seul ainsi. Il était de dos et il semblait lancer quelque chose dans la direction de la forêt interdite. Intriguée, Hermione s'approcha de lui, découvrant peu à peu ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis sourit enfin lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était qu'en train de lancer des boules de neige énergiquement dans un enclot adjacent à la cabane d'Hagrid. À l'intérieur des petites clôtures, il y avait des veracrasses. Il devait être en train de se défouler, car elle ne voyait aucunement l'intérêt de pratiquer cette activité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut juste à côté de lui. Drago s'était retourné pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant son activité. En fait, il ne lui adressa même pas une quelconque salutation. Hermione s'en moqua, puis le regarda rater et atteindre ses trajectoires sur des veracrasses qui dormaient. Même lorsqu'il atteignait l'un d'entre eux, il ne faisait que grogner de paresse et se rendormir aussitôt, mais Drago ne sembla pas le moins du monde être agacé par ce manque de réaction.

- Pas très trouillards, ces veracrasses, commenta Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Drago tourna très brièvement les yeux sur elle, lançant une autre boule de neige aussitôt ensuite en observant le résultat de son lancé.

- Non, approuva Drago d'un ton neutre et désintéressé. Pas autant que moi, en tout cas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, devinant que quelque chose avait dû se produire pour qu'il soit d'une telle humeur. Surtout très piqué par la curiosité suite à cette réplique un peu étrange, elle s'approcha de lui d'un petit pas et tenta de capturer son regard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

Un autre lancé, trajectoire atteinte. Drago sourit très faiblement, satisfait de son coup, puis secoua ses mains entre elles afin de les réchauffer légèrement. Il se tourna d'un demi degré vers Hermione, faisant planer son regard partout sauf sur elle.

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père dernièrement, et j'ai reçu sa réponse hier.

Il baissa les yeux, les faisant suivre les traces de pas qu'Hermione avait créées dans la neige. Puis, il les plissa, les leva au ciel, les rebaissa, fixa les pieds de la jeune fille devant lui pour finalement les plonger dans les siens.

- Il va falloir que je m'y rende, déclara-t-il.

- Te rendre… où? demanda Hermione, incertaine de comprendre.

- La Cabane Hurlante, expliqua-t-il en déviant son regard de nouveau. Il va falloir que je m'y rende le plus tôt possible. Avant la fin des vacances, en fait…

La jeune Gryffondor comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait et sentit une violente secousse frapper son cœur. Les événements allaient alors se produire aussi rapidement? Une soudaine affliction l'emplit aussitôt, comprenant tout d'un coup ce qu'avait dit Pansy lorsqu'elle et Zabini l'avaient croisé dans le château. Sans trop faire preuve de pitié en grimaçant de tristesse pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve, Hermione ne put cependant pas réprimer un soupir sec mais désespéré, attirant le regard d'acier du Serpentard.

- Est-ce que ton père a mentionné c'est quoi qu'il y avait, là-bas?

Drago se pencha, prit une poignée de neige entre ses mains puis la modela jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à une sphère trop parfaite, près à continuer d'assiéger ces pauvres veracrasses. Il tentait évidemment tout faire pour ne pas avoir à regarder Hermione.

- Des Détraqueurs, fit-il en esquissant un mouvement de tête bref, puis un portoloin.

- Le portoloin, c'est pour t'amener où?

- Chez moi, répondit-il après avoir lancer une boule de neige qui frappa le mur de pierres de la cabane d'Hagrid, là où je recevrai… Là où je _la_ recevrai.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête tandis que Drago enfouit ses mains au creux de ses poches. Sans poser un regard pesant sur lui, la jeune fille l'observait tout de même du coin de l'œil, tentant de déceler une quelconque lueur de désespoir sur son visage rougi par le froid perçant. Il fallait définitivement avoir une envie intense de se défouler pour sortir à l'extérieur par une température semblable.

- Tu es… obligé d'y aller?

- Tu… tu me poses réellement la question, ou bien c'est une tentative humoristique de mauvais goût? lança-t-il sur un ton amer.

En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas et qu'elle baissait même la tête en rougissant, il tenta de ne pas faire de commentaire désagréable sur sa question qu'il jugeait vraiment très stupide. Il détendit son visage qui s'était déformé par le dégoût, s'éclaircit la gorge, puis reprit sur un ton plus convenable et neutre.

- Oui, je le suis. C'est ça, ou si, au contraire, je n'y vais pas, il enverra des Mangemorts à Poudlard pour venir me chercher. Si c'est le cas, quand ils me ramèneront chez moi, ça ne sera pas pour que je reçoive la marque…

Drago marqua une pause en se disant qu'elle comprendrait bien par elle-même ce que ce manque de sa part causerait. Puis, réalisant qu'elle venait tout juste de poser une des questions les plus stupides qu'il ait entendu, il préféra, tout compte fait, préciser la conséquence.

- Ça serait plutôt pour me tuer, conclut-il.

Ils restèrent par la suite un certain temps en silence, laissant à Hermione le temps d'évaluer toute la situation qui s'imposait à lui et à Drago de calmer la folie qui naquit en lui à l'évocation de cette éventualité. Lentement, comme s'il avait été seul, il se retourna puis se mit à marcher en longeant la lisière de la forêt. Il fixait les arbres, mais son regard était totalement vacant, reconstituant la scène dans laquelle il avait acté en déchirant sauvagement la lettre de son père la journée d'avant. Il revoyait les mots dans sa tête, puis, de loin dans sa mémoire revinrent les souvenirs dans lesquels Drago voyait son père lui parler du grand projet qu'il aurait dans l'avenir pour son cher fils duquel il était si fier. Si seulement il avait su que ce _grand projet_ serait ce qu'il lui offrait maintenant, il n'aurait jamais osé être enthousiaste à l'idée de suivre les traces que Lucius traçait juste pour lui.

Hermione restait derrière, le regardant s'éloigner lentement. Après cette nouvelle, elle comprendrait très bien qu'il veuille rester seul, mais elle ressentait étrangement le besoin d'être avec lui. Quelque part en dedans d'elle, elle sentait que Drago demandait son aide sans véritablement la vouloir.

Donc rapidement, elle alla rejoindre sa droite.

- Je viendrai avec toi, déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Réaction prévisible, Drago fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

- Non, tu ne viendras pas, répliqua-t-il catégoriquement sans même la regarder.

- Et pourquoi ça? s'obstina la Gryffondor.

- Et pourquoi tu le ferais? rétorqua le blondinet. Ça ne te concerne aucunement, et je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les jambes.

Vaguement blessée, elle esquissa l'expression de la fille vexée, mais ne lâcha pas son bout de corde. Au contraire, elle tira juste un peu plus.

- Tu auras besoin d'aide.

- Utiliser un portoloin ne nécessite pas de mode d'emploi.

- Es-tu en train de me comparer à un mode d'emploi?

- Tu n'iras nulle part avec moi, Granger.

Drago se mit à marcher un peu plus vite, comme s'il espérait la semer ou, du moins, lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était plus désirée, mais Hermione n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle adopta la même vitesse que lui.

- Tu sais comment sortir du château pour te rendre là-bas sans te faire voir, peut-être? Tu sais très bien que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry et Ron, tu vas avoir droit à une très étroite surveillance, espèce de prétentieux!

Le Serpentard ne fut qu'être amusé par son insulte. Il se mit à ricaner narquoisement, se doutant qu'Hermione Granger pourrait lui être utile dans ce domaine de vie.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que toi, Granger, tu saurais m'aider à sortir en douce de l'école? Vraiment! Arrêtes un peu, la seule chose que tu ne saches pas faire, c'est bien de briser des règlements.

- C'est bien flatteur, sourit Hermione avec fierté, mais tu serais surpris.

- Non. Peu importe, c'est non.

En voyant que son argument ne l'avait pas convaincue, elle activa ses neurones cinq fois plus vite qu'à la normale afin de trouver un autre moyen de le faire flancher.

- Et… et, et les Détraqueurs! Tu y as pensé, ça, hein? Ils ne sont pas qu'un!

Drago s'arrêta soudainement, tout comme la jeune fille, puis lui fit face. Pendant quelques secondes, il fit mine de réfléchir de manière très caricaturée en envoyant son regard partout dans les airs, puis lui fit le genre de sourire qu'il réservait à ses répliques cinglantes qui fermaient habituellement les grandes tapes comme celle d'Hermione.

- Tu te souviens peut-être de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as faite face à un Détraqueur, Griffon d'Or?

- Oh, oui, je m'en souviens! l'assura aussitôt. Tu m'as sauvée, en fait, alors on risque pas trop d'avoir de problème si je viens, non?

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux, soupirant aussi fort qu'un buffle irrité. Ce qu'elle était têtue…

- Je ne t'ai _pas_ sauvée, Granger! Merde, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise?

- Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma, Drago, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le ton ennuyé sur lequel Hermione plaça sa phrase intrigua vivement le jeune homme, provoquant son silence ainsi qu'une simagrée faciale d'incompréhension qui l'invitait à s'expliquer de manière plus explicite.

- J'ai parlé à Luna, expliqua-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Drago dévia son regard, devenant peu à peu écarlate et très à l'étroit dans sa propre personne. Il aurait dû deviner qu'elle irait demander une version différente de la sienne, mais cette éventualité n'avait pas traversée son esprit depuis que son sauvetage n'était plus d'actualité dans les potins de Poudlard. Une moue maladroite crispa donc ces lèvres, se recroquevillant sur sa propre personne.

- Elle m'a dit qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, et j'ai été à peine surprise d'apprendre que tu avais menti à ce sujet, fit Hermione tranquillement. Pourtant, je ne vois pas ce qui est mal là-dedans. Tu m'as sauvée, oui, et je t'en remercie.

- Et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de recommencer, précipita Drago en profitant de cette faille pour changer de sujet. Donc non, tu ne viens pas avec moi. Point à la ligne.

Il se remit à marcher, mais en direction inverse, revenant vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Hermione restait tenace, elle le suivit donc.

- Tu vas peut-être te faire tuer, si tu vas là-bas seul!

- Eh bien, ça serait sans doute mieux que ce qui m'attend si je m'y rends sain et sauf, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es si négatif, Drago?

En entendant ça, le blondinet stoppa net sa marche, répétant ces mots dans sa tête afin de s'assurer qu'il les avait bien compris, puis, de nouveau, se retourna vers Hermione. Les traits déformés par une soudaine exaspération, il prit bien le temps de la dévisager, attendant même le moment où la jeune fille détournerait son regard, regrettant sa misérable question.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis négatif? s'exclama-t-il, outré. Est-ce que vois ne serait-ce qu'un brin de positivité dans ce que je vis? C'est mon destin, mon avenir, mon futur! Je suis voué à ça, Granger! Peut-être même que quand j'aurai cette merde sur mon bras (il releva vivement sa manche de manteau, dévoilant l'intérieur de son poignet) et que je reviendrai à Poudlard, j'aurai pour mission d'assassiner l'entourage de Potter pour faciliter _son_ accès à lui! T'imagines, un peu? Un gamin de dix-sept ans qui étudie à Poudlard à temps plein en étant Mangemort à temps partiel, est-ce que tu arrives à voir quelque chose de positif là-dedans, maintenant?

Hermione ne flancha pas, même devant l'air démoniaque qu'il avait affiché durant sa puissante tirade. Elle ne faisait qu'afficher un air grave, sérieux et réceptif, comme à son habitude et, de nouveau, elle perçut cette lueur de vulnérabilité dans son regard. Puis, malgré son monologue qui avait pour but de convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure, elle hocha la tête à sa question. Brusquement, Drago tendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps, ouvert à toutes réponses qu'elle pourrait lui offrir.

- T'arrives à y voir quelque chose de bon? cracha-t-il en lui adressant un sourire outragé.

- Le bon là-dedans, indiqua doucement Hermione, c'est que tu n'as pas à passer à travers tout ça seul et sans support.

Drago resta immobile quelques secondes, laissant ses bras figés dans le vide. Puis, irrité de n'avoir rien à redire là-dessus, il les laissa mollement tomber le long de son corps. Bientôt, il ne trouva plus la force de soutenir son regard et s'obligea, à contrecœur, à baisser les yeux, soupirant par la même occasion. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle avait raison.

- Depuis le tout début, c'est vers moi que tu t'es tourné, pas vrai? Tout ce que tu m'as dit concernant la marque des Ténèbres, tu n'étais aucunement obligé de me le partager, mais tu l'as fait, et ce, à moi. Et là, au moment fatidique, celui qui demande le plus de soutien, tu rejetterais la main que je te tends pour te venir en aide? J'aurais servi à quoi, moi? Drago, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais il y a bel et bien une partie de moi que tu as toujours connue, et c'est ma ténacité.

Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait que la regarder, lui et sa vulnérabilité.

- Est-ce que c'est _moi_, qui te bloque? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que je suis? Tu as honte? Saches qu'au tout début, l'idée d'aider un sale arrogant de Sang Pur insupportable et méprisant ne me souriait guère, mais je l'ai fait, et finalement, ce n'est pas si mal.

Malgré tous ces mots qui auraient, autrefois, provoqué une grosse colère en lui, Drago esquissa involontairement un sourire d'une demie seconde, un temps qui fut suffisant pour Hermione de ne remarquer. Ce sourire, il la toucha droit au cœur, aguichant un long frisson qui électrisa son corps en entier et qui la fit également sourire par la suite. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était produite en elle à cet instant précis. C'était comme si… comme si elle venait tout juste de franchir cette barrière.

- T'as un sale culot de me dire en pleine face que je suis arrogant, insupportable et méprisant.

Il avait ce petit sourire sur les lèvres, celui qui ne pouvait que rassurer. La jeune Gryffondor ricana faiblement, fixant la prunelle de ses yeux.

- Et prétentieux, ajouta Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à l'insulte qu'elle lui avait lancée un peu plus tôt dans leur conversation. Tu es bien pire que ça, mais ça te donne un aperçu de comment les gens te voient en grande majorité.

De nouveau, Drago se mit à rire. Faiblement, mais tout de même, il riait avec sincérité, comme si c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis bien longtemps et qui pouvait suffire à lui procurer un bien-être fou pendant au moins quelques secondes.

- Granger fait de l'humour, maintenant?

- De l'humour? Je suis très sérieuse.

Ils échangèrent un regard en se souriant mutuellement, puis le vrai Drago reprit soudainement possession de son corps.

- Et là, tu t'attends à quoi en restant plantée là? lança-t-il en y gardant une touche de légèreté.

- Tu sais ce que je te propose, déclara Hermione en reprenant son sérieux. Considères-le bien attentivement, puis on pourra en rire un brin lorsque tu viendras réclamer mon aide avant de te rendre là-bas.

Après un petit sourire rempli de sous-entendus, elle tourna les talons puis se redirigea vers l'école, accélérant le pas afin de s'y rendre le plus vite possible. Le vent était tout aussi violent qu'à son arrivée et le froid tout aussi poignant, mais c'est ce qui lui donna la détermination nécessaire pour parcourir à grandes enjambées l'épaisse neige qui avait tendance à ralentir les passants. Drago, quant à lui, la regarda s'éloigner avec l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres, fixant longuement sa silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à en disparaître. Le froid ne le fit pas broncher, le vent ne le fit pas grimacer. Il restait simplement debout en la regardant partir.

* * *


	12. Charmeur de troubles

_Bon! J'ai posté ce même chapitre hier, je crois, mais j'étais tellement pas satisfaite que je l'ai retiré et retravaillé. Maintenant, il est presque deux fois plus long et beaucoup plus intéressant!_

_Bonne lecture! Laissez-moi vos impressions!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Charmeur de troubles**

**

* * *

**

La Gryffondor devait s'avouer attristée et déçue que, durant les jours ayant suivis leur discussion près de la forêt interdite, Drago n'ait jamais cherché à venir à sa rencontre afin de lui avouer avoir céder à sa proposition. En effet, suite à la tournure qu'avait pris leur conversation plus ou moins animée, Hermione avait cru qu'il serait sage pour lui d'accepter l'aide qu'elle lui avait si gentiment proposée sur un plateau d'or. Cependant, depuis trois longues journées, elle n'avait pas eu d'interaction directe avec lui, ayant simplement eu le droit à des salutations subtiles de la main ou à des semi sourires qui ne faisaient, en fait, qu'étirer les lèvres de manière très peu convaincante. De plus, toutes ces fois où elle l'avait croisé, il était constamment entouré de _filles_. Pansy Parkinson en faisait partie, entre autre, mais elle avait également et à contrecœur fini par accepter la présence de d'autres femelles autres qu'elle-même aux côtés de son cher et tendre Dragounet. Bien évidemment, lorsque Drago était avec sa bande de Serpentard, seuls les filles de cette maison traînaient avec eux, et Zabini et Nott en profitaient également plutôt bien, mais lorsque le blondinet était seul, il lui arrivait de traîner avec d'autres gamines de d'autres maisons. Même de Gryffondor.

Ce détail l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais Hermione se retrouvait fortement atteinte et irritée de le voir entouré d'autant de pimbêches immatures. À en juger par ses expressions faciales lors de ces « rencontres », il s'en donnait à cœur joie et exploitait fort bien son côté tombeur qu'il avait nouvellement acquit depuis son acte héroïque. Le temps de décompresser suivant les événements avait d'abord dû passer, mais rapidement il avait appris à découvrir et à maîtriser sa technique de drague, qui, au passage, ne lui nécessitait pourtant aucun effort puisque toutes les filles lui arrivaient déjà toutes crues dans le bec. Il n'avait qu'à passer tout près de l'une d'entre elles en la croisant du regard pour qu'elle se mette à le suivre comme un petit chien de poche qui attendait sa récompense. Hermione ignorait s'il avait dépassé le cap des simples dragues ou s'il avait poussé sa chance plus loin dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, mais une partie d'elle espérait largement le découvrir tandis que l'autre s'en passerait bien.

Pendant que la pauvre jeune fille se morfondait sur son sort, elle se surprit tout de même à s'imaginer à être l'une de ses proies. Pendant qu'elle vaquait dans ses lointaines pensées impures, elle fermait souvent les yeux, se rappelant _ce_ sourire qu'il lui avait adressé, ses cheveux qui balayaient doucement l'air par le vent, ses yeux imprégnés de vulnérabilité… et à chaque fois, elle revenait à la réalité, réalisant qu'elle avait _aucunement_ l'image d'un Drago « dragueur » dans la tête. Lui qui draguait assez ouvertement et grossièrement, elle, elle n'avait jamais eut le droit à ce genre de commentaires ou remarques de la part de ce côté de sa personnalité. Certainement, elle avait autrefois eu le droit à des insultes désobligeantes, mais rien ne permettait de former une image de Drago « dragueur » dans son esprit. Pourtant et étrangement, elle n'aurait pas refusé de se retrouver coincée entre lui et un mur. Lorsqu'elle le voyait faire, du loin dans les corridors, il semblait être toute une autre personne. Une personne autre que les deux seuls personnages qu'elle connaissait de lui, autre que le Drago vulnérable et le Drago arrogant classique.

Sa relation avec Harry n'avait pas évoluée, ne trouvant pas la chance de passer du temps avec lui puisqu'un Ron toujours aussi frustré l'accompagnait partout où il allait. Nombre de fois, elle avait passé tout près d'eux et Harry lui adressait un signe de salutation, mais le rouquin ne daignait même pas la regarder. Cependant, il semblait être sur le point de flancher, car à quelques reprises dans la Grande Salle, lors des repas, elle le surprenait en train de la regarder sur un air complètement pensif. Hermione se réjouissait à l'idée de peut-être faire partie de nouveau du trio d'enfer qu'ils avaient autrefois formé, mais elle ne voulut pas non plus se faire trop d'attentes afin de se retrouver déçue, comme envers Drago. N'ayant plus la chance de passer ses journées en compagnie de ses deux ex meilleurs amis, elle recevait bel accueil de Luna qui était au courant de sa légère attirance envers le Serpentard. Évidemment, à maintes reprises, elle reniait ses sentiments grandissants, mais elle fut bientôt forcée de s'avouer vaincue lorsqu'elle vit, de la table des Gryffondor à celle des Serpentard, Pansy qui était assise sur les genoux de Drago. Le blondinet souriait en discutant avec son entourage féminin et ne portait aucunement attention à la pauvre Hermione. Son comportement était rendu si distant et étrange qu'elle se mit à se demander si ses soucis concernant Vous-Savez-Qui persistaient encore dans son esprit. On aurait dit que depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée dans le monde du flirt, il avait simplement mis de côté sa « mission » comme l'on met de côté un vieux livre inintéressant qu'on préfèrerait remettre à plus tard.

Vint un jour le moment qu'Hermione aurait aisément pu se passer de vivre. Après la quatrième journée de supposée purgation de peine pour Drago, Harry et Ron, la jeune fille franchissait la porte qui menait à la salle de bain des préfets. En étant elle-même l'un d'entre eux, elle y avait constamment accès, contrairement aux autres élèves tels que Drago, qui justement, y était au moment où elle passa le pied de la porte. Seulement, Hermione eut amplement le temps d'être complètement subjuguée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle avant que le Serpentard ne remarque que quelqu'un avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Il n'était pas seul, et encore moins dans une position bien commode. En fait, son corps était penché vers l'avant devant un lavabo qui supportait le poids d'une fille assise dessus dont le chandail était complètement relevé au dessus de sa poitrine. Les mains du garçon étaient sûrement sur le point de dégrafer le soutien-gorge qu'Hermione surprit à être celui d'une Gryffondor, et suivre l'angle ses bras nus lui fit rapidement réaliser qu'il ne portait plus de chandail. Elle observa, de ses grands yeux outrés, son dos noueux s'activer sous ses caresses tandis qu'il dévorait littéralement la bouche de la fille sur qui il s'acharnait. Quant à elle, elle minaudait de plaisir, perdant ses mains dans les cheveux platine de Drago.

- Par Merlin! s'outra Hermione en ouvrant démesurément la bouche.

Suivie par des exclamations de surprise, elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les deux protagonistes se retourner vers elle avant qu'elle n'en fasse de même, fixant la porte avec l'espoir de pouvoir disparaître. Bien sûr, elle aurait tout simplement pu sortir en douce sans même qu'ils ne se rendent compte, mais la surprise avait été trop forte et inattendue pour ne pas évacuer de blasphèmes. Derrière elle, elle entendit quelques bruits précipités comme s'ils se rhabillaient, un « dégage » plutôt brusque et bête, des grognements de mécontentement qu'elle reconnut à être ceux de Drago ainsi que des faibles lamentations de la part de la fille. Rapidement, elle vit la Gryffondor qui devait être de deux années sa cadette sortir de la salle de bain en courant, laissant un Serpentard furieux entrer en jeu. Sentant une main puissante harponner son bras, Hermione se retrouva à être retournée brusquement contre le mur, faisant maintenant face à un Malefoy classique et plutôt effrayant.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici, Granger? grogna-t-il de très mauvaise humeur et légèrement écarlate.

- Je… commença-t-elle à la fois mal à l'aise d'avoir assister à cette scène et indisposée devant ce rôle inversé. Je te demande pardon?

C'était lui, qui posait cette question? Au moment où elle alla répliquer, elle remarqua que Drago n'avait qu'enfilé sa chemise sans prendre la peine d'attacher ses boutons, devenant ainsi captive d'un Serpentard colérique et torse nu. Ses yeux prièrent de rester chastes tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de les garder droit sur son visage, même malgré ses prunelles d'acier qui lançaient des éclairs. Réalisant par la suite qu'elle était celle qui avait l'autorité entre eux deux, elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte inconfortable et douloureuse de Drago. Elle aurait bien voulu mettre également un peu plus de distance entre leurs deux corps, mais elle était coincée entre lui et le mur, tout comme à son désir ressent. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle elle s'était imaginée être à ce moment.

- C'est pas parce que tu te fais un point d'honneur à être épargnée par mes remarques que t'as le droit de fourrer ton nez partout dans ce que je fais! renchérit-il.

- Saches, _Malefoy_, siffla-t-elle en retrouvant son bras libre, que tu es dans la salle de bain des préfets et _je suis_ préfète. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'est pas à sa place entre nous deux, c'est bien toi! Tes petites escapades amoureuses ne m'intéressent guère, mais si tu cherches une place dans laquelle les pratiquer sans dérangement, ne choisis dont pas une place aussi fréquentée!

- Je vais bien faire ce qu'il me tente, et où est-ce que je le veux, Granger. Qui donc crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres?

- Eh bien, si c'est ça ta façon de voir les choses, ne t'étonnes pas à voir des spectateurs débarquer à tout moment dans ton intimité!

Il se calma, préparant une de ses fameuses répliques. Retrouvant soudainement toute sa sale fierté de Serpentard, il sourit. Un sourire purement Malefoy.

- Ah, vraiment? Spectateur?

- Heu… je… balbutia-t-elle, n'ayant mal faite comprise. Je veux pas dire que… heu…

- Depuis quand tu t'amuses à espionner mes liaisons, Granger?

- Qu… quoi?! couina-t-elle en s'empourprant.

Il fit volte-face en ricanant narquoisement, retournant tout près du lavabo sur lequel il s'était affairé quelques secondes plus tôt en laissant une Hermione incomprise et paniquée par son sous-entendu. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa cravate, la passa autour de son cou puis se mit à boutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise en gardant l'écart qu'il avait installé entre lui et la jeune fille. Il la jaugeait sans gêne avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres, savourant la vive réaction de malaise qu'il avait si facilement provoquée chez elle.

- Ttt… Tu sais quoi? s'emporta-t-elle. Tout… _ça_ (elle pointa négligemment le lavabo à côté de Drago de ses deux mains), ça mériterait que j'enlève des points à Serpentard! Entrer dans une pièce dont ta présence n'est pas autorisée : tu as brisé une règle de l'école!

Drago se mit à rire, et Hermione put facilement détecter qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, la mettant ainsi encore plus hors d'elle. Ce qu'il venait de se produire aurait dû mettre seul et uniquement Drago dans un état de pure gêne, mais il avait, comme à son habitude, trouvé le moyen de retourner la situation afin que cette tâche lui revienne à elle.

- C'est quoi qui te fait rire? rugit-elle, révoltée. Il n'y a absolument _rien_ de drôle!

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les points attitrés aux Serpentard me passent huit pieds au dessus de la tête.

Agacée que sa remarque n'ait pas réussi à lui faire ravaler sa fierté, elle soupira sèchement en tentant par la même occasion d'évacuer sa gêne. Cette tâche était cependant assez ardue, car il ne cessait de la regarder avec son sale sourire fier et provoquant tout en rattachant son dernier bouton tout près de son collet. C'était un nouveau type de sourire, celui qui se voulait légèrement dragueur, et c'est ce qui indisposait largement Hermione.

- J'ai de plus grosses préoccupations que ça, poursuivit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, ça aussi tu le sais.

Il venait de perdre son air baveux, rattrapant aussitôt un air solennel sans tout de même être désagréable. Il regretta cependant et soudainement ses derniers propos, craignant de se faire assiéger sous les questions concernant la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante, mais il fut à la fois surpris et soulagé qu'elle ne dise absolument rien à ce propos. D'ailleurs, elle ne dit absolument rien, gardant un silence total. Sûrement avait-elle vraiment mal pris la remarque de Drago un peu plus tôt pour manquer une telle occasion de l'emmerder avec sa ténacité de Gryffondor.

- Mais bon, soupira le blondinet en se dirigeant vers elle, fais-toi plaisir, Griffon d'Or.

Un petit sourire sympathique décora brièvement son visage tandis qu'il passa à quelques centimètres d'elle pour finalement disparaître derrière la porte qui le ramenait au couloir. Étant maintenant et enfin seule, Hermione poussa un immense soupir, comme si elle avait retenue sa respiration durant tout le moment où Drago avait été dans la pièce, puis s'écrasa contre le mur derrière elle qui était déjà très près de son dos. Son regard était totalement absent, vide, mais elle fixait le lavabo sur lequel lui et la Gryffondor avaient eu une petite partie de plaisir avec insistance, se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait eu le temps d'y voir. Son regard fut alors attiré par un objet argenté tout près des robinets. Elle s'y rendit puis y reconnut la bague que Drago portait constamment sur son annulaire, un gros bijou décoré d'une pierre verte dont uniquement les familles riches pouvaient se procurer juste à en juger par sa dimension – et par son poids. L'admirant d'un œil ébloui, elle la fit glisser dans sa poche, se promettant qu'elle irait la lui rendre lors de leur prochaine discussion.

Exactement au moment où Drago sortit de la salle de bain des préfets, il vit Ron qui bifurqua au coin d'un corridor et qui venait vers lui sans le voir. Comme les vieilles habitudes ne se faisaient pas chasser aussi facilement, il fit exprès de brutalement le bousculer à son passage à côté de lui, l'envoyant heurter le mur opposé.

- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, Weasmoche, fit Drago sournoisement. Ça serait dommage que je me retrouve dans l'obligation d'avertir un professeur parce que tu cherches encore le trouble avec moi. Ça doit faire mal, une expulsion.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire machiavélique puis ricana un bon coup juste avant de quitter les lieux sans faire attention à ses arrières, chose qu'il aurait pu regretter si Ron n'avait pas retenu son envie de lui sauter à la gorge une fois de plus pour lui casser le nez. Le rouquin se mit à masser son épaule en s'efforçant d'ignorer ses bravades et se dit que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que son expulsion de Poudlard soit causée par Drago Malefoy. Si jamais il aurait le malheur de descendre à un niveau aussi bas que celui de son terrain de jeu et ainsi répondre à ses piètres provocations, il se retrouverait à être semblable à lui et ça, il ne le se pardonnerait jamais. Il l'observa donc s'éloigner en maugréant quelques paroles inaudibles qu'il jugea bon de justement garder aussi discrètes, puis se retourna afin de poursuivre son chemin, savourant des idées meurtrières qu'il s'imageait dans sa tête.

D'un soudain très inattendu, une porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit en y laissant sortir Hermione qui lui rentra droit dedans. De nouveau, il bascula, perdant presque équilibre, mais la jeune fille lui tint le bras sans avoir eu le temps de reconnaître la personne qu'elle venait d'heurter, surprise par cette brusque collision. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous les deux redressés qu'ils se rendirent compte qui était la personne devant eux.

- J'en ai assez de me faire bousculer! lança Ron avant de se rendre compte qu'Hermione se tenait devant elle.

- Oh, Ron… bredouillât-elle sur un ton scabreux. Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir…

Ron la regardait, soudainement en perte de tous ces moyens. Il devint alors cramoisi et très maladroit dans ses gestes, ne s'étant aucunement attendu ou préparé à avoir une quelconque altercation avec elle. Puis, graduellement et dans un court instant heureusement, il retrouva entièrement possession de sa tête, lui donnant par la même occasion la possibilité de faire le lien entre Malefoy qu'il venait tout juste de voir sortir de la même pièce où Hermione venait également d'en faire autant. Aussitôt, le visage habituellement niais du rouquin se transforma pour faire place à des traits méprisants.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- C'est la salle de bain des préfets, Ron, expliqua Hermione en pointant l'insigne de préfète-en-chef qui décorait sa tunique. Je le suis également.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, je l'ai bien remarqué, lança-t-il d'une voix forte et irritée. Malefoy, cependant, il ne l'est pas!

La jeune fille réalisa rapidement qu'il devait forcément l'avoir croisé pour arriver là où ils étaient maintenant.

- Les cheveux dépeignés, la chemise retirée des pantalons, et l'air suffisant qu'il affichait... se mit-il à crier, rageur mais surtout extrêmement jaloux. Je ne me demanderai pas ce que toi et lui, vous étiez en train de faire!

Bien évidemment, il fallait qu'il se mette à s'imaginer tout plein de choses, comme à son habitude! En temps normal, elle aurait dû se fondre en explications pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout ça qui s'était produit, mais au contraire, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire ce plaisir. Non, cette fois-ci, il allait trop loin. Sa paranoïa était d'un ridicule qui donnait envie à Hermione de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, un jour, à être moins stupide et aliéné. Elle ignorait si c'était de la jalousie qui le rendait ainsi ou simplement une envie d'être insupportablement énervant, mais elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses humeurs qui finissaient toujours par causer une longue et pénible amertume en elle, et surtout une grande culpabilité.

- Ce qui me dégoûte le plus, poursuivit-il, c'est que tu t'efforçais tant à nous faire comprendre qu'il ne se passait rien entre vous, à moi et à Harry! Tu vois, maintenant je t'ai pris la main dans le sac, et je ne manquerai pas de le faire savoir à tout le monde! T'es qu'une menteuse!

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis, idiot! renchérit Hermione, devenue aussi fumante de colère que le rouquin. Harry ne t'a-t-il pas déjà dit à quel point du avait un don incroyable pour t'imaginer une panoplie d'histoires toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres?!

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'admets simplement pas que tu as une liaison avec lui? lança-t-il en contre-attaque. Hein? _Tout le monde_ a des doutes!

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, espèce de crétin d'idiot d'imbécile profond! rugit-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vers Ron. Que diantre ne comprends-tu pas dans ce que je suis en train de te dire?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait défaut, dans ta sale caboche?!

Elle avait tellement hurlé d'une voix puissante qu'elle résonnait encore dans sa tête, sentant même quelques neurones produire des flammèches qu'elle sentait sortir par ses oreilles en brûlant ses tympans au passage. La conséquence de sa perte de sang-froid était peut-être désagréable, mais le bien-être qu'elle ressentait en faisant enfin évacuer sa frustration sur Ron était incomparable et valait toute la douleur du monde. Apparemment, celui-ci ne se serait jamais douté qu'Hermione pourrait perdre ainsi le contrôle de sa personne, car il semblait largement terrifié par sa forte réaction.

- Menteuse! s'écria-t-il, à court d'arguments.

- Répètes un peu ça, si tu l'oses! la menaça-t-elle en levant une main parée.

- Comme tu veux! Menteu…

Il n'eut même pas la possibilité de finir son mot, qu'il fut brusquement coupé par une main brûlante de fureur qui alla flageller sa joue de plein fouet, faisant même retentir en écho le bruit du contact violent dans le couloir vide. Un silence prolongé s'en suivit, laissant les deux antagonistes hors d'haleine.

Cette fois-ci, Ron ne pouvait rien faire pour répliquer. Des mots n'auraient pas été suffisants, mais il n'userait jamais de la force physique contre Hermione pour lui faire regretter son geste, l'obligeant alors à lever son drapeau blanc et à quitter le champ de bataille en tant que perdant. Une main sur sa joue d'une couleur de sang, il dévisageait la Gryffondor en se jurant que plus jamais il ne lui adresserait la moindre parole, ni même un seul regard. Il se sentait tellement humilié et inférieur, mais surtout si blessé qu'il savait que jamais il ne pourrait oublier la journée où son ex meilleure amie Hermione Granger lui aurait administrer une claque des plus magistrales qu'il n'ait jamais reçues de toute sa vie.

- J'espère que ça t'a fait mal! ragea-t-elle.

Hermione, elle, ne regrettait aucunement ses paroles, ni même son geste. Ron avait joué avec le feu, et il avait maintenant récolté ce qu'il avait semé. Elle se doutait bien que ce qu'elle venait de faire était irréparable, mais elle en assumerait les conséquences en se disant qu'elle l'aurait fait pour son bien et pour ne pas constamment devoir se sentir comme une idiote à cause de lui. Les poings fermés, elle se disait que s'il ne quittait pas les lieux dans la minute qui suivrait, elle ne se gênerait pas pour répéter son coup.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, Hermione, murmura un Ron peiné mais catégorique. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point.

Il tourna les talons. Cependant, au moment où il posa un pied en avant de l'autre dans l'intention de s'enfuir à toute jambe, il s'arrêta aussitôt, maudissant Drago Malefoy qui venait sans doute d'assister à toute la scène. Le Serpentard se tenait là, épaule contre mur, les bras tout comme les jambes croisés. Lorsqu'Hermione le vit à son tour, elle grimaça d'embarras et opta plutôt pour ne pas croiser son regard qui était saturé d'excitation. Visiblement, il avait dû prendre un plaisir fou à regarder la scène qui s'était offert à lui puisqu'un petit sourire satisfait et amusé décorait son visage hypocrite.

Ron déguerpit alors bien rapidement en ne manquant pas de bousculer Malefoy d'une épaule, qui lui ne fit que ricaner en retour. Ce n'était plus la peine de l'humilier encore plus qu'il ne le fût déjà avec cette gifle monumentale, alors Drago ne se contenta que de le regarder partir la tête basse en riant ouvertement du sort qui l'avait frappé. Il reposa ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille, la détaillant fièrement du regard, mais surtout en étant très surpris d'avoir été témoin de cet écart de conduite de sa part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je vous ai entendu crier, toi et la belette, et je me suis dit que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais manquer un tel spectacle. C'était une bien jolie prise de bec!

Ce fut une réponse qui frustra encore plus la Gryffondor. Un _spectacle_? Ce qu'elle venait de vivre était bien loin d'un _spectacle_! Son ironie était insupportable…

- Tu m'épates, la Granger.

Encore débordée par la frustration, elle suppliait mentalement Drago de se taire car elle sentait que son surplus d'ondes négatives n'allait pas tarder lui exploser à contrecœur en plein visage. Elle fulminait. Puis, avant qu'il ne décide d'ajouter quelque chose de plus, elle suivit le même chemin que Ron avait pris pour partir, employant une méthode de respiration moldue qui avait pour but de ramener les énergies positives à l'intérieur d'un corps en état choc.

- Tu as totalement remis Weasley à sa pl…

- _La ferme!_ hurla-t-elle d'une voix sur le point de se briser, s'arrêtant par la même occasion.

Drago ravala aussitôt son sourire. Non pas uniquement à cause de ce qu'elle venait de lui hurler à pleine figure, mais surtout à cause du regard qu'elle venait de poser sur lui : son visage était entièrement tordu par la tristesse et son menton était victime de violentes secousses. Ce qui poigna cependant Drago aux tripes, c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux qui brillaient, complètement recouverts d'une épaisse couche de larmes qui était sur le point de céder afin de libérer un chagrin liquide.

Aussitôt qu'il eut la possibilité de déceler toute la peine qu'elle entassait dans ses yeux, elle s'enfuit en courant, déclenchant un courant d'air sur Drago qui lui permit de sentir son odeur. Déconcerté, il baissa les yeux sans chercher à la retenir, ne faisant qu'écouter le bruit de ses pas précipités qui s'atténuait seconde après seconde derrière lui. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, au loin, éclater en sanglots sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir, il eut la brève intention d'aller la rattraper mais se raviva aussi rapidement que cette idée était apparue dans ses pensées puisqu'il jugeait être lui-même la personne la moins apte à offrir du réconfort à quiconque en situation de crise. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire, de toute façon? Il était bien heureux qu'elle ait enfin décidé de mettre fin à ses tourments en rompant le lien qu'elle avait avec cette incompétente belette. S'il aurait fait un quelconque pas vers elle afin de tenter de la réconforter, il n'aurait eu que des félicitations à lui partager, et ça, ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'elle recherchait.

Les six heures du soir sonnèrent enfin aux horloges de l'école, et Drago pénétra au même moment dans la Grande Salle, complètement affamé. Il se surprit même à jeter un regard à la table des Gryffondor dès son entrée dans la gigantesque pièce, cherchant Hermione des yeux. Elle y était. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras croisés contre la table, son visage faisant face à la grande porte qu'il venait tout juste de franchir, mais ses yeux étaient clos. Lorsqu'il parcourut le reste de la table d'un rapide coup d'œil, il remarqua que Potter et Weasley n'y était pas. Ce dernier était sûrement en train de pleurer lamentablement sur l'épaule de son petit copain le balafré. À l'évocation de cette image, il ricana pour lui-même.

Tout d'un coup, le Serpentard se retrouva entouré de deux bras élancés et étouffants tandis qu'une voix perçante déformait son nom d'une manière plus que ridicule. Pansy le couvrait maintenant de baisers, terminant sa course effrénée sur sa bouche qui ne répondit qu'à peine à ses caresses. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle avec un certain petit malaise, il reposa ses yeux sur une Hermione immobile qui avait maintenant les yeux ouverts et l'observait avec une passivité inhabituelle. Il n'eut même pas le temps de la voir détourner son regard que Pansy le tira par le bras afin de l'asseoir à côté d'elle à la table des Serpentard.

Toute la durée du souper, Hermione la passa distraitement, ayant constamment envie de se retourner afin de jeter un regard à Drago pour tenter ne serait-ce que légèrement de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à son horrible dispute avec Ron. Elle n'avait cependant jamais flanché jusqu'à ce que Ginny, assit en face d'elle, le lui oblige.

- Regarde comment il agit, fit-elle en dévisagea quelqu'un par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Quel manque de classe!

Hermione, Lavande, Parvati, Padma et quelques autres Gryffondor qui avait entendu le commentaire de Ginny se retournèrent afin de regarder ce qui répugnait tant la rouquine. La réaction de cette dernière devint rapidement unanime et tous se retournèrent pour pouvoir être épargnés de ce spectacle, tous à l'exception d'Hermione. Elle gardait la tête retournée, observant Drago en train d'embrasser Pansy en y mettant ce qu'elle jugea être de la tendresse. Sa supposition était loin d'être fondée, parce qu'il y avait cette rudesse dans ces gestes, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sincères, comme s'il avait uniquement pour but de se faire plaisir en ayant des contacts physiques avec une personne du sexe opposé. Ils étaient tous deux assis à califourchon sur le long et unique banc qui longeait la table, face à face, faisant comme s'il n'y avait personne autour qui risquait de les voir s'embrasser de la sorte. Hermione sentait son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique et également de la jalousie à l'état pure émaner de chacun des pores de sa peau. Si elle voulait vraiment que ses esprits prennent une différente direction que sur Ron, elle avait bien réussi!

- Ça va, Hermione?

Elle se retourna, réalisant que ses mains formaient maintenant des poings étroits dont les ongles de ses doigts étaient presque sur le point de fendre sa peau. Lorsqu'elle prit compte de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle grimaça en mimant un mince hochement de tête à Lavande qui lui avait posé cette question. Même si la faim l'avait complètement quitté, elle prit encore quelque bouchée dans son assiette puis battit en retraite, faignant une moue fatiguée.

Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Errant dans les couloirs de l'école, elle repensait à sa fin de journée catastrophique. Jamais elle n'aurait dû faire éclater sa colère sur Drago, car maintenant venait l'envie d'aller se réfugier vers lui afin de tout oublier. Cependant, elle avait sûrement réussi à le rendre aussi froissé contre elle que Ron l'était suite à ce qu'elle lui avait hurlé un peu plus tôt. Complètement désespérée, elle s'effondra sur un banc près d'une arche qui menait dehors, puis savoura le vent froid qui soufflait sur sa peau. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux, ayant vaguement l'impression qu'elle était en train de s'endormir. La tête contre le mur derrière elle, tous les sons semblaient s'éteindre, toutes sensations semblaient la quitter, toutes pensées semblaient la déserter… Elle s'assoupissait tranquillement.

- Comme je le disais tantôt, tu as totalement remis Weasley à sa place.

Cette voix… Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et fut grandement soulagée d'y voir Drago qui se tenait devant elle, son visage n'arborant aucune marque d'une quelconque colère ou rancune envers elle. Malgré son état plutôt cafardeux, elle trouva le moyen de rire à sa phrase qui n'en requérait aucunement. Son cœur était si soulagé de le savoir là, devant elle, qu'elle en oublia ses aventures de flirt qui lui sapaient d'ordinaire le moral. Elle ne porta même aucune attention à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et qu'Hermione découvrit à être la jeune Gryffondor avec laquelle Drago avait fricoté dans la salle de bain des préfets. La seule et unique chose qui lui importait, c'était que Drago ne lui en voulait pas et que lui, il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Se la jouant blagueur, il haussa les sourcils en esquissant une moue épatée.

- Eh bien, je suis content d'avoir pu terminer ma phrase!

Hermione se mit à rire tandis que Drago ne laissa paraître qu'un mince sourire. Un peu inconfortable, elle fut soudainement éprise des symptômes de la jeune fille timide.

- Oui, heu… Je sais… bégaya-t-elle. Je… hum… Je suis désolée… Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu de crier dessus… Mais bon… Apparemment, tu étais là pour tout voir, alors bon… J'espère que tu comprends…

- Hum, hum, marmonna-t-il en acquiesçant.

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune Gryffondor puis lui chuchota sensuellement quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, détail qu'Hermione se retrouva à presque ressentir puisqu'un frisson parcourut son échine. La gamine hocha la tête en rigolant puis s'éloigna en gambadant joyeusement. Drago reporta alors immédiatement son attention sur Hermione, qui elle observa l'autre fille s'éloigner.

- Tu sais que si tu aurais été quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre, je t'aurais collé mon poing au visage après une telle réplique?

Hermione s'imagina qu'elle devait se sentir chanceuse d'être elle-même. De nouveau, elle se mit à rire, choyée d'être exclue du lot. Pour toute réponse, elle baissa les yeux, tentant de discipliner son cœur agité qui se débattait entre ses organes. Juste pour empirer le débit du flux de son sang dans ses veines, Drago s'assit à ses côtés, posant sur elle un des regards qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en être la cible, puis posa ses coudes contre ses genoux en joignant ses mains.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Il continuait de la regarder.

- Ça va? demanda-t-il enfin.

Étonnée par cette question de sa part, la jeune fille ne fit qu'hocher la tête d'une manière très saccadée. Dans des lourdes situations comme celle-ci, elle avait toujours eu ce système corporel automatique qui faisaient revivre ses larmes lorsqu'on lui demandait comment elle se sentait, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas le goût que ça se produise. Du moins, pas devant lui. Pas comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Après un silence qu'ils étirèrent tous deux, Drago se leva finalement puis se mit face à elle.

- Bon, eh bien, le devoir m'appelle.

Il ricana en pensant à la jeune et naïve Gryffondor qui l'attendait maintenant dans la salle des trophées, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre. Sans chercher à s'expliquer, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Écoutes, ajouta-t-il, je sais bien que… que je suis pas la personne à qui tu aurais le goût de parler en cas de… de trucs comme ça, mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il se trouve que toi, tu es là pour moi… donc bon, j'imagine que la moindre des choses soit que moi, je sois également… que je sois là pour toi aussi…! Alors heu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant d'hocher la tête en espérant tout d'abord que lui-même se comprenne dans ses propos. Hermione, quant à elle, comprit malgré son détour maladroit, puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devenant graduellement de bonne humeur grâce à lui. À la manière coincée, il lui fit donc un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant, puis lorsqu'elle en fit de même, il se retourna complètement afin de disparaître dans l'obscurité grandissante du corridor. À la seconde près, Pansy apparut à l'autre extrémité, cherchant clairement quelqu'un des yeux. Hermione l'ignora, puis se leva afin d'aller rejoindre son dortoir.

- Hey, la Sang-de-Bourbe! lança la Serpentard.

Hermione se retourna.

- Drago, il aurait passé par là? demanda-t-elle sans aucune politesse.

Repensant soudainement à la gamine de sa maison qui était en compagnie de Drago quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se rendit alors compte de la raison pour laquelle il s'était mis à rire lorsqu'il avait dit « le devoir m'appelle ». Sûrement, lors de son sensuel chuchotement, il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une quelconque pièce pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé juste avant son interruption. Réalisant alors tout ça, elle rigola à la façon « je ne veux pas m'avouer blessée » suite à sa découverte puis quitta les lieux, ignorant complètement Pansy qui attendait encore sa réponse et qui s'avérerait sûrement déçue et aussi blessée qu'elle si elle apprenait les activités de son petit copain.

* * *


	13. Brusque abandon

**Chapitre 13 – Brusque abandon**

**

* * *

**

Déjà deux semaines s'étaient écoulées des quatre qui totalisaient les vacances, mais Hermione n'avait trouvé que très peu de temps pour se permettre de se laisser attrister par sa situation avec Ron et Harry. L'une des raisons qui lui permettait de rester droite et forte dans son esprit était la présence constante de Luna à ses côtés, mais le plus grand des responsables était sans nul doute Drago, qui lui, avait considérablement adouci son attitude envers la Gryffondor depuis sa perte de contrôle vis à vis Ron. Bien sûr, le blondinet restait d'abord et avant tout _le_ Drago Malefoy, l'arrogant et orgueilleux Serpentard, mais Hermione avait appris à ne plus prendre ses remarques parfois et souvent désagréables au sérieux afin de plutôt les interpréter humoristiquement ou avec indifférence. Quant à lui, son mode de vie restait le même – se promenant de fille en fille à l'insu de Pansy – mis à part les courts moments ici et là dans ses journées qu'il passait avec la lionne au grand plaisir de cette dernière. Dans les instants présents, Drago, Luna et elle-même composaient son unique cercle d'amis. Étonnamment, c'était bien suffisant.

Ginny, avec qui elle fût autrefois quand même assez proche, semblait lentement s'être laissée influencer par la situation précaire de son grand frère, n'adressant à Hermione plus ou presque plus la parole. Ce changement de situation lui donnait une étrange impression d'être parfaitement étrangère lorsqu'elle était dans les dortoirs de la salle des Gryffondor, et c'était une chose qu'elle avait du mal à supporter puisqu'elle y passait un temps assez important lorsqu'elle ne pouvait être avec Drago ou Luna. Souvent, elle y ramenait des livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque – après le temps de punition de Ron pour ne pas avoir à le croiser – et s'installait dans la salle commune pour en faire la lecture, mais les regards lourds ou, au contraire, l'impression d'invisibilité qu'elle ressentait l'agaçait au plus haut point et avait des répercussions directes sur son comportement. Jour après jour, ce détail avait pour impact de la rendre de plus en plus susceptible et fragile, et Drago fut parmi ceux qui l'avait remarqué, n'y manquant pas pour piquer ses nerfs à son pur et simple plaisir.

Pendant ces deux semaines, pas une seule fois Hermione et Drago n'avaient reparlé de ce que ce dernier se devait de faire dans les plus brefs délais. Bien évidemment, il y réfléchissait chaque jour, mais l'unique perspective de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante l'effrayait tellement qu'il se promettait constamment de remettre sa méditation à la journée suivante. Seulement, il sentait qu'il devrait faire le grand saut très bientôt et il réalisait également qu'il n'aurait pas la force ni le courage d'y arriver seul… Depuis le tout premier jour où Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle désirait l'accompagner là-bas, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'effectivement, il la laisserait venir avec lui même suite à son propre refus instantané et catégorique. Le temps avait simplement été nécessaire pour tenter d'apaiser son orgueil de Serpentard en ne s'avouant pas assez fort pour y arriver par lui-même. De plus, les jours avaient passé et lui avaient clairement mis sous le nez le fait que la présence d'Hermione lui procurait maintenant un sentiment de confort, et ça, il s'y était habitué. C'est tout de même sans aucune fierté qu'il irait réclamer son aide et son support lorsqu'il devra se rendre au lieu de son rendez-vous appréhendé.

Une fin de soirée comme les autres, Hermione fit son entrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et ne fut aucunement surprise d'être aussi transparente que l'air. Si ça se trouve, Ron avait monté une grosse majorité des élèves de sa maison contre elle afin de lui rendre la vie aussi misérable que Drago l'aurait fait les années précédentes, mais ça, elle tentait de l'ignorer, se persuadant qu'elle était mieux avec lui ou Luna plutôt qu'avec la totalité de ses camarades de classe réunie. Bien que ce cas atteignait son moral, elle ne le montrerait sûrement pas à tous ces perdants qui s'étaient laissé embarquer dans le jeu immature du rouquin. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Harry semblait être le seul à se rendre compte qu'elle existait encore, car il lui arrivait – très rarement – de lui lancer des petits sourires. Ils étaient forcés, certes, mais c'était mieux que ce que tous les autres avaient à lui offrir.

Elle se dirigea donc rapidement vers les dortoirs des filles sans poser le moindre regard autour d'elle, puis ne se fit pas prier avant de plonger en dessous de ses couvertures. Il n'était que neuf heures du soir, mais déjà la fatigue avait gagné ses yeux qui eux avaient passé la journée entière à balayer les pages d'un bouquin dans une bibliothèque vide. D'ailleurs, c'était ainsi qu'elle occupait la quasi-totalité de ses journées.

Les minutes s'écroulèrent, puis elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement autour d'elle. Les autres occupantes de son dortoir étaient toutes endormies, puis le son délicat du crépitement du feu qui se faisait entendre de la salle commune indiquait qu'elle était désertée de tout étudiant. Sinon, le silence et l'obscurité étaient totaux, ce qui était parfaitement normal à une heure pareille. Pourtant, elle avait l'inquiétante impression que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Ayant le sommeil habituellement lourd, presque rien n'avait le pouvoir de la réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, néanmoins, _quelque chose_ avait dû la tirer de son sommeil. Sentant le duvet sur ses bras se redresser par une mince peur, elle se retourna dans son lit en remontant sa couverture par dessus ses épaules afin d'avoir l'impression d'être protégée. Trop amorphe pour tenter quoi que ce soit, elle ne fit que refermer les yeux, non sans être vaquée de son inquiétude.

Une pression qui creusa légèrement son matelas tout près de son visage la fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux sur une main claire qui s'y étendait. Électrisée par un violent et désagréable saut au cœur, son regard rencontra à la seconde suivante un visage qui était caché de moitié par la base de son lit, un visage que l'obscurité rendait menaçant et totalement inconnu. Puis, alors qu'elle allait pousser un cri de peur, la main de l'inconnu qui était précédemment sur son matelas alla aussitôt se plaquer contre sa bouche afin d'étouffer le son strident qu'elle était sur le point de provoquer. Agrippant sauvagement le poignet de l'inconnu, elle reconnut, enfin et finalement, grâce à la lumière qu'envoyait la lune à travers sa fenêtre, deux yeux gris bleutés qui la regardaient avec insistance.

C'était Drago.

Elle tut aussitôt son cri qui insistait pour transpercer sa main tandis qu'Hermione se mit à dévisager le Serpentard avec une incroyable incompréhension dans les yeux. Si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi étrange, elle aurait complètement eu l'air tarée avec cette expression d'affichée sur son visage. Drago retira alors sa main de sur sa bouche, puis replia chacun de ses doigts pour uniquement laisser son index dressé qu'il pressa contre ses lèvres.

- Hum, Hermione? marmonna Parvati d'un lit voisin. Tout va bien?

- Heu, oui… oui, bredouilla-t-elle précipitamment, sentant encore son cœur battre frénétiquement contre sa poitrine. Un mauvais rêve… cauchemar… Ça va aller, ça… ça va aller…

- T'en es certaine? T'as l'air…

- Oui, certaine, la coupa-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers Drago afin de vérifier qu'il soit bien caché. Ça va, je t'assure!

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il allait sortir du dortoir, puis il se mit à ramper à quatre pattes vers la sortie aussitôt qu'elle acquiesça. Encore une fois, si la situation présente n'aurait pas été aussi étrange, Drago également aurait eu l'air complètement taré à se glisser sur le sol de la sorte.

- Je… heu… balbutiai Hermione en faisant continuellement danser son regard entre Drago qui s'éloignait et Parvati qui était sur le point de se redresser dans son lit. Je vais sortir un peu… heu… prendre de l'air…

Parvati s'était redressée, regardant Hermione avec un drôle d'air, mais Drago ne risquait plus rien car il était déjà sorti du dortoir, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Elle retira les couvertures qui la couvraient puis fit rejoindre ses pieds au sol, prête à quitter la place en vitesse pour aller rejoindre le fautif.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? demanda Parvati par pure politesse, car l'envie n'y était pas.

- Non! lança Hermione en tournant brusquement son visage vers elle, arrêtant tout geste, toute respiration.

Sa camarade la dévisagea considérablement.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-elle en se recouchant, perplexe. Si quelque chose ne va pas…

- Oui, je viendrai te réveiller. Merci beaucoup.

Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse qu'elle se précipita hors du dortoir en deux grands pas. À une vitesse surprenante, elle descendit l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon en manquant de les débouler à plusieurs reprises, mais arriva à la hauteur de la salle commune saine et sauve, à l'exception de son cœur qui était presque en train de creuser un trou pour s'éjecter de son corps. Aussitôt qu'elle mit les pieds dans la pièce, elle scruta les alentours hystériquement à la recherche de Drago, mais elle ne le vit point.

- Sors de ta cachette! souffla-t-elle en s'avançant en plein milieu de la pièce.

Une main s'agrippa alors à son épaule. Poussant un petit couinement de surprise, elle se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec l'intrus qui se mit à agiter les bras pour lui faire signe de baisser le ton de sa voix.

- Shhhttt, pas si fort!

- Mais qu'est-ce, que tu fais, ICI?! lança-t-elle en ressortant son attitude de préfète-en-chef, indignée. Es-tu devenu complètement fou?! T'imagines-tu simplement les conséquences qui s'en suivraient si quelqu'un d'autre que moi te voyais ici?

À chaque mot qu'elle eut prononcé, elle s'approchait de Drago, qui lui fut bientôt obligé de reculer en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter d'avancer. Rencontrant rudement le mur derrière lui, il leva ses mains en toute résignation, conscient que venir ici à une heure pareille était quelque chose de très risqué. Hermione le dévisageait avec son air sévère et ferme, et le Serpentard ne put faire autre chose que de se mettre à ricaner inconfortablement.

- Ne ris pas! ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant une petite poussée sèche sur l'épaule. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris toujours dans les mauvais moments? C'est très risqué, ce que tu fais là!

Drago reprit son air solennel dans l'intention d'introduire le sujet délicat qui était justement la raison de sa venue.

- Granger, commença-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de son interlocutrice afin de l'obliger à reculer, ce n'est absolument pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que tes consignes de préfète me laissent totalement indifférent.

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse autrement? s'indigna-t-elle en ignorant sa pique. Tu te pointes ici aux petites heures du matin, dans le dortoirs des _filles_ et ce, dans la salle des _Gryffondor_!

- Arrête de parler si fort! grimaça le blondinet.

- Comment t'as fait pour y entrer, j'y pense? réalisa soudainement Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts. Il y a un mot de passe à donner, et…

- D'après toi?

Éprise d'une énorme réflexion qui s'étendit sur plusieurs secondes, elle ignorait complètement l'expression impatiente qu'arborait Drago.

- Quelqu'un me l'a donné, qu'est-ce que tu crois! s'exaspéra-t-il.

Hermione grimaça, visiblement très agacée.

- Ah, oui. Une de tes fans, j'imagine?

- Serait-ce une lueur de jalousie, que je perçois là, dans tes yeux? piqua Drago en esquissant un sourire sournois.

Il avait levé un doigt vers ses yeux, amusé de la voir dans un état semblable. La Gryffondor s'empourpra rapidement et ferma les yeux, irritée. Posant une main autoritaire sur sa hanche, elle utilisa l'autre pour gifler celle du jeune garçon qui s'était mis à rire.

- Tu es ridicule, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, par Merlin? J'espère que c'est important!

À en juger par l'expression que Drago afficha soudainement, ce devait inévitablement l'être. Elle regretta soudainement d'avoir réagi avec autant de rigueur, puis ses traits se relâchèrent afin de faire place à une totale attention. Un silence tendu s'étira, mais Hermione laissa le temps nécessaire à Drago pour lui faire dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire sans le brusquer, réalisant que leur conversation deviendrait rapidement bien corsée.

- Je vais y aller cette nuit, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes en fixant ses pieds.

Hermione savait de quoi il parlait, et elle fut tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle ne fit que secouer la tête de gauche à droite, refusant cette réalité. Muette, elle ne faisait que mimer des « non » avec ses lèvres, se sentant presque aussi concernée que lui dans sa quête.

- Non, non, Drago, non, souffla-t-elle, inquiète, Tu n'es pas prêt… Regarde-toi, tu n'es pas du tout prêt…!

- Je ne pourrai _jamais_ être prêt! s'irrita-t-il. Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je pourrai un jour me sentir prêt d'affronter!

Il la regardait, tentant par ses yeux emplis de vulnérabilité de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement le choix.

- Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'y vais, alors ce sera demain, ou après-demain, ou la semaine prochaine, même, mais il va tout de même falloir que je le fasse. Alors que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change? Il s'agit juste d'aller rejoindre un satané portoloin…

- Pas du tout! Tu sais très bien que c'est loin d'être uniquement ça, ta tâche! Il faut…

- Je sais, Granger, coupa Drago, sentant graduellement un malaise s'installer en lui, je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire. Je veux simplement parler de la partie qui consiste à se rendre là-bas… Celle où toi, tu pourrais entrer en jeu…

Silence.

- J'ai cru comprendre, l'autre jour, que tu connaissais peut-être… un moyen de sortir de l'école sans risquer de se faire voir?

- Oui, en effet, acquiesça simplement Hermione. Pourquoi?

Elle savait maintenant qu'il allait demander à connaître ce moyen, mais elle se promit mentalement que s'il ne lui permettait pas de l'accompagner, elle ne l'aiderait aucunement. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser à son propre sort, mais elle ne voulait pas simplement lui tendre ce dont il avait besoin pour y arriver sans en être directement de mise.

- Je crois bien que finalement, tu pourrais m'aider… avoua-t-il avec misère.

- Je ne te rendrai pas ce service, Drago, jura Hermione en croisant les bras, pas si je ne peux pas t'accompagner. J'ai…

- C'est justement de ça que je veux dire, précisa le blondinet en se demandant de quoi d'autre pouvait-elle bien penser que ça serait.

Apparemment, ils s'étaient tous deux mal compris, car elle fut très étonnée de voir qu'il avait changé d'avis. En fait, elle croyait qu'il allait simplement venir à elle en réclamant haut et fort qu'il voulait connaître le moyen qu'elle avait en tête, mais en fait, c'était loin d'être ça. Alors ainsi, elle l'accompagnerait, elle, la carte du Maraudeur, et… la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Voilà ce qu'elle avait eu en tête depuis le tout début, comme méthode de fuite subtile, et elle était certaine que ça serait une formule gagnante, comme toujours.

- Oh… fit-elle, indisposée. Finalement… t'acceptes que je vienne?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, silencieux, mais surtout impatient de connaître sa décision. Hermione sentit soudainement une grande nervosité la gagner, comme si elle se trouvait maintenant dans la peau de Drago. Elle voulait certainement l'aider à parvenir à son but, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il l'accueillait à bras ouverts, elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir être de la partie. Bien qu'elle ait déjà participé à de nombreuses et périlleuses aventures en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron, cette fois-ci, elle se sentait moins en sécurité, ne connaissant pas vraiment les capacités de Drago à tenir une situation en main. C'était, pour elle, comme plonger la tête première dans le néant, ne sachant pas à quoi elle pourrait se heurter ni dans quel état elle pourrait finir…

- Tu n'as plus l'air certaine de vouloir ce que tu t'efforçais tant à obtenir, déclara Drago, vexé par son hésitation.

Même après cette réplique, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre. Non… La peur était maintenant si vivante en elle. Elle savait trop bien que Drago ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce changement brutal d'avis, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle craignait tout de ce qui allait se produire selon le plan que son père avait dressé pour lui : de la confrontation avec les Détraqueurs jusqu'à l'acquisition de la marque des Ténèbres pour Drago dont elle ne serait même pas témoin… Le blondinet ne prit alors pas bien longtemps avant de comprendre ce que ce silence voulait communiquer.

- Tu… tu veux rire, j'espère? Tu me largues? _Maintenant?_

Ce dernier mot, il l'avait poussé en un soupir volatil. Par le simple ton de sa voix, Hermione ne put aucunement le regarder dans les yeux, certaine qu'elle y découvrirait quelque chose qui la hanterait pour le restant de ses jours.

Lui, il ignorait complètement comment réagir face à ça. Devait-il être humilié ou en colère? Il était venu la tirer de son sommeil, en pleine nuit, en affrontant son orgueil de Serpentard pour lui avouer qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, et il repartirait les mains vides après un refus? Naturellement, le mélange se fit automatiquement et une agressivité soudaine se saisit de lui, dessinant des traits crispés par une rage chagrinée sur son visage. Jamais il n'aurait cru un seul instant qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision, surtout après la ténacité dont elle avait fait preuve la toute première fois qu'elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle voulait l'accompagner.

- Les règlements… bredouilla-t-elle. On pourrait risquer de gros ennuis…

- Oh oui, tu pourrais risquer d'avoir une grosse retenue!

S'il avait eu là l'intention de lui faire ravaler sa très mauvaise excuse, Hermione détermina qu'il y était parfaitement arrivé. Honteux de se retrouver rejeté de la sorte, Drago tenta de le camoufler en lui offrant un de ses sourires classiques et méprisants qu'il lui avait toujours affiché lors de leur six dernières années quand il l'insultait.

- J'imagine qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Déjà, il réfléchissait aux moyens qu'il entreprendrait pour lui faire regretter, à son retour, l'humiliation qu'elle était en train de lui faire subir.

- Je suis désolée, Drago… Je…

- Pas autant que moi de t'avoir réveillée, lui cracha-t-il en se voulant particulièrement désagréable et ironique. Alors, dors bien sur tes deux petites oreilles, princesse.

Il fit volte-face, quittant la salle commune d'un pas rapide. Il ne le se l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il se sentait horriblement blessé et perdu en se découvrant finalement seul pour accomplir cette tâche. Depuis le tout début, il avait cru qu'elle serait avec lui jusqu'au bout, lui permettant par la même occasion de se sentir ne serait-ce que légèrement rassuré, mais maintenant, il avait plus peur que jamais. Complètement abandonné et livré à lui-même, c'était ça qu'il constatait.

Tout cet horrible sarcasme dont il s'était servi pour mutiler Hermione psychologiquement avait portée fruit. Elle resta immobile pendant un temps qu'elle n'aurait su estimer, fixant le passage derrière lequel Drago était disparu. Ses yeux se mirent alors à picoter à un point tel qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Lourdes, elles traçaient un chemin sur ses joues encore chaudes de la chaleur et du confort qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était dans son lit à dormir paisiblement. Où était donc son courage de Gryffondor? La principale raison pour laquelle elle avait été admise dans cette maison, où était-elle partie? Sûrement sa triste situation sociale le lui avait arraché. Atterrée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se laissa choir sur un fauteuil en cuir rouge face auquel un feu brûlait et dansait encore dans l'âtre, puis elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Malgré le calme apparent duquel son corps était prisonnier, ses entrailles, eux, la tiraillaient et lacéraient ses os. Elle se détestait, se répugnait, se décevait tellement à cet instant qu'elle avait du mal à supporter sa propre personne.

Drago avait franchi plusieurs dizaines de mètres et s'était maintenant adossé contre un mur après s'être certifié que personne ne risquerait de passer par là. Fermant les yeux, il tentait de calmer sa respiration ainsi que la panique qui l'avait gagnée. Puis, une fois qu'il fit le vide dans son esprit, il ménagea ses idées de sorte à ce que les nuisibles ne s'entremêlent pas avec celles auxquelles il devait se prêter corps et âme pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Maintenant laissé seul à son propre sort, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser distraire par la Granger qui l'avait abandonné, ni par rien d'autre qui pourrait éventuellement lui coûter bien des choses. Il se devait de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire jusqu'à ce jour : accomplir une importante mission de son seul et propre chef, sans aucune aide extérieur…

- Je n'y arriverai pas… chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

* * *


	14. L'arsenal d'Hermione

_Ce chapitre-ci est sans aucun doute mon préféré! J'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire, et je n'ai pas cessé une seule seconde de chercher des moyens de rendre la situation décrite encore plus parsemée d'embûches qu'elle ne l'était déjà au départ. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me partager vos impressions à ce propos!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – L'arsenal d'Hermione**

**

* * *

**

En temps normal, n'entendre que ces propres pas dans un couloir lors d'une randonnée nocturne illégale se devrait d'être rassurant, mais dans le cas présent, Drago ne se sentait aucunement rassuré. Au contraire, son stress était si vif que ce manque de bruit provoquait en lui des hallucinations auditives qui allaient sans doute le rendre complètement fou avant qu'il n'arrive à destination. Posant un pied devant l'autre en longeant les murs, il tenait sa baguette très fermement dans sa main, n'appréhendant qu'un certain moment où quelque chose d'inhabituel se produirait afin de jeter le premier sort qu'il lui viendrait à l'esprit pour se protéger. Nombre de fois, il avait tout simplement pensé retourner dans son lit et y rester pour le restant de ses vacances en attendant le moment crucial où les Mangemorts viendraient l'y arracher, mais la perspective de mourir en ayant rien tenter pour sauver sa peau le répugnait et lui donna assez de « courage » pour poursuivre son chemin.

Comment allait-il sortir du château? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Jamais il n'avait pris la peine de dresser un plan. Jamais il n'avait pris la peine d'étudier attentivement l'école afin de tenter de trouver un moyen d'en sortir. Jamais il n'avait pensé au pire qu'il pourrait arriver. Pourtant, c'était actuellement qu'est-ce qui était en train de se produire. Actuellement, Drago n'était qu'en train de déambuler dans les corridors comme un aveugle ferait dans un labyrinthe : sans savoir où se diriger et en étant parfaitement conscient qu'aucune issue libre et non protégée n'était à sa portée.

L'allée dans laquelle il venait de bifurquer était toute aussi sombre que les autres. C'est d'ailleurs le fait qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez qui expliquait le peu de distance qu'il avait mis entre sa position actuelle et celle qu'il occupait vingt minutes plus tôt avec Hermione. L'opacité de l'obscurité était si dense qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un voile noir qui recouvrait ses yeux, et c'est précisément pour ça qu'uniquement une trentaine de centimètres séparaient chacun de ses pas et qu'ils étaient exécutés dans l'espace d'un temps fou. Allait-il vraiment s'y rendre? Seul? Sans la moindre idée de la méthode à emprunter pour sortir du château qui était, détail important, le bâtiment le plus sûr – donc ainsi, le mieux protégé – au monde? Non, il n'allait pas y arriver, et s'il n'y arrivait pas cette nuit même, il n'y arriverait jamais, car le château ne déciderait pas tout bonnement de baisser sa défense la journée suivante afin d'ouvrir le chemin à un futur Mangemort pour se hisser hors des murs de l'école. Drago était un jeune homme condamné, se voyant déjà inerte, contre le sol, frappé d'un « _Avada Kedavra_ » lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même et qui ferait sûrement subir le même sort à ses parents afin de les punir d'avoir mis au monde un garçon aussi lâche et faible que lui. Ainsi, l'honorifique famille Malefoy se serait éteinte et leur nom serait souillé et insignifiant. Tout ça, par _sa_ faute. Tout ça, parce qu'il aurait osé faire confiance à une Sang-de-Bourbe complètement trouillarde et abjecte. Sa mort aura connue une fin pathétique et digne des histoires ridicules et satiriques dont les frères jumeaux Weasley passeront leur temps à raconter à tout le monde, et…

Un bruit. Un son. Un frottement. Derrière lui. Drago se retourna vivement, brandit sa baguette devant lui et marmonna un « _lumos_ » qui ressemblait plus à un grognement inaudible plutôt qu'à une incantation magique. La lumière l'aveugla brièvement.

Rien.

Il baissa sa baguette et scruta attentivement le sol, mais il n'y avait rien non plus. Pas de rat, pas de crapaud, pas même un petit papier bruyant sur lequel il aurait marché. Il tut alors sa respiration rauque qui devenait graduellement un halètement puis il tendit l'oreille, devenant attentif même aux battements d'ailes d'une mouche.

Rien, plus aucun son, seulement les bonds que faisait son cœur dans sa poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, il resta immobile, n'attendant que le frottement louche se reproduise afin qu'en en découvre la source. En voyant que le silence persistait, Drago détermina que se devait sûrement être un vilain tour de son imagination. Après tout, il avait réussi à entendre des cris de Scroutts à pétard un peu plus tôt dans son aventure nocturne, alors un simple frottement ne devrait pas avoir le pouvoir de l'effrayer. Il rebaissa alors sa baguette, puis, au moment où il allait prononcer la formule « _nox_ », le satané frottement se répéta de nouveau. Remontant aussitôt sa baguette à la hauteur de ses yeux, son cœur se remit à battre violemment en réalisant qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à proximité de lui. Du coup, il se mit à paniquer, serrant son poing libre afin d'éventuellement entreprendre un combat contre l'air.

- Bordel! C'est quoi ce bruit? marmonna-t-il en grimaçant de peur.

- Oh! Mais c'est un méchant élève indiscipliné, que je vois là? fit une voix masculine derrière lui.

L'accumulation de stress et de peur activa automatiquement à la puissance dix les cordes vocales de Drago, exécutant par la suite un énorme bond pour finalement aller s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui, une main sur le cœur. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Il arborait un sourire sournois, flottant en demi cercle autour du blondinet qui tentait de contrôler son envie de vomir. Maintenant définitivement haletant, le Serpentard dévisageait avec crainte le fantôme, appréhendant la suite des événements.

- On joue à quoi, par ici, espèce de petit délinquant? poursuit-il sans cesser de tournoyer autour du jeune homme. Encore un autre de la bande à Potter? Toujours là pour chercher les ennuis?

Drago ne trouva rien à répondre, donc, dans l'espoir de sauver sa peau, il hocha la tête furtivement, ne se sentant pas de taille à trouver une bonne explication ni même seulement d'argumenter avec lui.

- C'est quoi ton nom, mon cher petit malin?

- Je ne te le dirai pas, fit Drago d'une voix étonnamment aigue, pas encore remis du saut que Peeves avait provoqué en lui.

- Ah bon? s'irrita l'esprit. Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que tu vas me balancer.

- Ça va de soi.

Le fantôme se mit alors à inspirer une quantité anormale d'air, faisant bomber sa poitrine sous le regard horrifié de Drago. Il était clair qu'il allait se mettre à hurler afin de réveiller les professeurs. Malgré l'enchaînement phénoménal d'une vingtaine de « non » du blondinet et de toute la panique qu'il devait afficher à cet instant, Peeves interrompit son souffle, lui adressa un sourire baveux, puis relâcha de toutes ses forces :

_- ÉLÈVE HORS DU DORTOIR! ÉLÈVE HORS DU DORTOIR!_

Il continua d'hurler ces mots en s'éloignant, les deux bras en l'air, cherchant à réveiller un maximum de gens en se promenant partout dans l'école. Drago restait plaqué contre le mur, se glissant rapidement dans l'autre direction, sentant tout espoir le quitter. Peeves tourna alors dans un autre corridor, disparaissant avec ses hurlements. Bien que lui n'était plus là, le Serpentard savait très bien que quelques uns des professeurs allaient entendre ses cris et se mettre à la recherche de l'élève en question.

Justement, à peine avait-il pensé ça qu'il entendit, dans une écho grandissante, des bruits de pas au loin. Ses yeux redoublèrent alors de diamètre tandis qu'il se mit à chercher frénétiquement une place où il pourrait se cacher. Il marmonna « _nox_ » et rangea sa baguette. Soudainement, il entendit encore une fois ce frottement. Il se retourna vers la source du bruit, puis se retrouva ensuite à être tirer par la manche du chandail par… l'air. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne, il semblait simplement que l'air l'entraînait dans une direction que Drago ignorait où ça menait. Complètement affolé par cette chose inhabituelle, il se débattit en ramenant brusquement son bras sur lui-même puis se mit à reculer, posant son regard sur le coin du corridor, là où des gens étaient sur le point d'apparaître. Puis, cette fois-ci, une main invisible – car il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une main – s'empara de son poignet pour tirer de toute ses forces dans la même direction que l'air l'avait amener précédemment.

- Merde! C'est quoi ça?! paniqua-t-il. Lâche-moi!

Tout d'un coup, Hermione apparut, comme si quelqu'un venait de lever un rideau pour la faire apparaître. Son poignet fut libéré, et les deux bras de la Gryffondor étaient maintenant suspendus dans les airs, tenant apparemment le vide, puis elle lui fit signe de le suivre de la tête en lui adressant un regard massacreur.

- Tu vas me suivre, oui? s'indigna-t-elle en un souffle. Ils arrivent!

Elle pointa d'un doigt paniqué le coin du couloir, puis elle dût par la suite saisir de nouveau le poignet de Drago pour le traîner avec elle, visiblement trop déconcerté de la voir apparaître à un tel moment critique pour faire un moindre geste. Finalement, il fut libéré de son étreinte puis il la suivit de son plein gré en courant à une vitesse affolante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bifurque dans un creux de mur juste à côté d'une énorme statue de marbre. Là, consciente de son changement très brusque de direction, elle s'obligea à rapidement entrainer Drago à ses côtés pour ne pas qu'il continue sa course tout droit, car déjà, des professeurs avaient fait irruption dans le corridor.

- Là! Je les ai vus! s'écria énergiquement le professeur McGonagall, tout à l'autre bout. Ils sont deux! Oh, les petits morveux!

Ayant tiré vers elle le bras du Serpentard afin qu'il s'y cache le plus rapidement possible, elle s'empourpra violemment lorsqu'elle sentit son corps entier se presser contre le sien, ayant employé beaucoup de trop vivacité dans son mouvement. Drago, lui, ne parut pas aussi choqué par cette situation car il restait là, haletant, complètement paniqué.

- Quand ils vont passer par là, ils vont nous voir, Granger! Ta planque est nulle, et on ne joue pas à cache-cache, en ce moment!

Hermione s'empressa de déplier la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait rapidement amassé dans un petit tas sous son bras pour courir, ignorant ses protestations, puis se mit à se couvrir en tentant d'en faire de même avec Drago, qui la regardait comme si elle était attardée, sans vouloir coopérer.

- Bien sûr! s'élança Drago avec un trop-plein d'ironie méchante. Avec une doudou sur la tête, on risque moins de se faire voir!

Devenant rapidement agressif en voyant la stupide détermination qu'avait la Gryffondor pour qu'ils se cachent sous une « simple couverture », il agita brutalement les bras de tout bord, tout côté pour la leur retirer de sur la tête, arrachant par la même occasion une exclamation d'indignation de la jeune fille.

- Mais t'es sotte ou quoi? C'est une satanée _couverture_, Granger!

- Idiot! s'exclama-t-elle en un murmure, reposant la cape au dessus de leur tête. Remets-la! Couvre-toi, par Merlin! Fais-moi confiance!

Non sans chigner, Drago l'aida à se couvrir en se sentant complètement ridicule et pathétique de se laisser embarquer dans son petit jeu qui semblait immature et vain. Il avait l'impression d'être avec un enfant, et il était certain qu'ils allaient tous les deux être découverts lorsque les professeurs s'approcheraient de la statue derrière laquelle ils étaient cachés. D'ailleurs, le bruit de leurs pas s'intensifiait, les devinant qu'à quelques mètres de là.

Sentant un léger courant d'air sur ses chevilles, Hermione baissa les yeux et vit rapidement que leurs pieds n'étaient pas couverts par la cape. Aussitôt, elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon en y appliquant pression afin qu'il se baisse en même temps qu'elle.

- Baisse-toi, ordonna-t-elle de manière quasi inaudible.

Drago s'exécuta, ne sachant aucunement pas pourquoi il devait en faire autant. Il s'accroupit alors tandis qu'Hermione s'agenouilla, gardant son oreille attentive à tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre.

- Maintenant, _tu ne bouges pas._

La préfète avait été catégorique, donc le blondinet se jura de ne faire aucun mouvement même s'il sentait que sa proximité avec elle sous cette couverture devenait plutôt gênante. Lentement et sous le regard réprimandant de la Griffon qu'il ignora, il tourna sur lui-même afin de faire face au corridor, donc de dos à elle. Tous deux entendirent alors les professeurs discuter entre eux et apparaître droit devant la statue, donc par le fait même, en plein dans leur champ de vision. Drago, n'ayant toujours pas compris sous quoi ils étaient cachés, paniqua, prêt à pousser un juron vaincu, mais la main d'Hermione fit le tour de sa tête blonde pour finalement aller se plaquer contre sa bouche entrouverte. Par la pression involontaire qu'elle y appliqua, elle fit basculer son ami vers elle et son dos alla s'effondrer contre son buste. Ils ne pouvaient se voir à cause de leur position et de l'obscurité, mais tous les deux étaient devenus complètement écarlates.

- Ils ne nous voient pas, chuchota à peine Hermione dans son oreille malgré sa soudaine gêne face à leur position.

Doucement, sans faire de gestes brusques, Drago retira la main de la Gryffondor de sur sa bouche, mais n'osa pas se redresser, de peur que les professeurs qui se trouvaient devant eux ne les découvre.

- Ils ont tourné là, j'en suis pourtant persuadé, fit McGonagall, déconcertée.

Tout ça était complètement dingue aux yeux de Drago. Le professeur était droit devant eux, qu'à deux mètres, et les regardaient avec insistance sans aucunement les voir.

- Tu as dû te tromper, Minerva, plaça le professeur Chourave. Il n'y a visiblement personne ici.

Drago ne put retenir un petit rictus complètement épaté. Amusée par sa réaction, Hermione sourit en posant un regard tendre sur la tête du Serpentard qui ne reposait qu'à à peine deux pouces de son visage. Inconsciemment, elle avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, ses doigts s'étendant sur sa poitrine afin de le « retenir ». Même lorsque les professeurs s'éloignèrent un peu en continuant de discuter, ils ne bougèrent pas. Peeves les avait rejoint et le professeur Flitwick et Bibine ne tarderaient pas à fermer le petit groupe.

- C'est complètement dingue, ce truc, marmonna Drago d'une voix très basse.

- Je sais, rigola Hermione, tout aussi bas.

Les professeurs se mirent alors à sermonner l'esprit frappeur.

- Wow, autant de professeurs pour uniquement deux élèves qui pourraient n'être qu'en train de faire une ballade nocturne dans l'école, fit Hermione d'une voix un peu plus forte puisqu'elle était enterrée par la dispute causée par leurs supérieurs.

- J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres qui vont s'ajouter, sinon on risque bien d'y rester pour toute la nuit.

- Attends, je vais vérifier.

D'une main, elle alla chercher, au fond de sa poche, la carte du Maraudeur. La tête de Drago empêchait une facile accessibilité, donc elle dût précautionneusement déplier la carte devant les yeux du jeune homme, tenant alors son corps captif dans un cercle fermé que formaient maintenant ses bras. Hermione le fit avec fierté, contente d'avoir une autre raison d'impressionner le Serpentard car il était clair qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette carte. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette puis remarqua que Drago suivait chacun de ses mouvements, la faisant sourire de nouveau.

_- Lumos!_

- Woah, qu'est-ce qui te prends?! précipita-t-il en baissant brusquement la baguette d'Hermione. Ils vont nous voir avec la lumière que tu diffuses!

La jeune femme soupira.

- Drago, tout ce qui se trouve sous cette cape est complètement et absolument invisible aux yeux des autres, expliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

Elle leva sa baguette à la hauteur de la carte puis la consulta, ignorant le regard que lui lançait Drago du coin de l'œil, impressionné. Devenant alors curieux au sujet de cette carte, il baissa les yeux puis la regarda de haut en bas et de gauche à droite. Pour une nouvelle raison, il se retrouvait encore plus impressionné.

- Et ça, c'est…?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, n'étant pas certain de la théorie qu'il avancerait. Hermione la termina pour lui :

- C'est une carte de l'école Poudlard. Elle comporte toutes les pièces de tous les étages, ainsi que toutes les portes et les passages secrets – y compris ceux qui mène hors du château, et même ceux qui mène directement à Pré-Au-Lard. Et comme tu peux le constater (elle pointa les deux petits points qui les représentaient), cette carte nous montre également chacun des occupants du collège ainsi que leur déplacement.

Totalement bouche bée, Drago ne savait pas où regarder, ni quoi penser. L'apparition soudaine d'Hermione, la cape qui les rendait invisible, cette carte qui montrait l'essentiel de ce qu'un fautif à besoin de savoir… De plus, elle venait de le sauver d'une expulsion assurée.

- Non, fit Hermione en étudiant la carte avec minutie, il n'y a pas d'autres professeurs dans les environs.

Le Serpentard ne l'écoutait pas. Il était maintenant sur une autre planète, dans un autre monde, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait maintenant confiant et en sécurité. Surtout, il sentait que son bien-être était placé entre de bonnes mains : celles d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à son intervention dans sa panique, sortie de nulle part, son visage apparaissant dans l'obscurité du corridor tel un phare dans la nuit. Elle avait été comme un ange qui descendait du ciel pour lui venir en aide.

Oh, oui, il l'appréciait. À un point fou.

- Hey, ho, Drago? balança Hermione en le secouant légèrement. Tu dors?

- Huh? fit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

- T'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire?

- Non.

Hermione grimaça, passive.

- Les professeurs sont partis, comme tu peux voir. On peut se lever, maintenant. Il n'y a plus personne dans les parages, alors on se risque plus rien.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il remarqua qu'effectivement, le couloir était maintenant vacant. Il ignorait combien de temps il venait de passer à errer dans sa propre tête, mais se devait être durant un assez long moment pour que les professeurs aient eu le temps de tourner le coin tout à l'autre bout de l'allée. En se donnant donc un coup de pied au derrière, il se retira de sur la jeune femme tandis qu'elle ôtait la cape de sur eux. La chaleur réconfortante qu'abritait la couverture s'évapora soudainement afin de laisser place à un froid crispant et décourageant. Rapidement, les deux amis se remirent sur leurs deux pieds puis se firent face. Tous deux ne furent pas surpris de sentir un léger malaise naître dû à la manière dont leur dernière conversation avait aboutie dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione, honteuse d'avoir, un peu plus tôt, refuser de l'accompagner après s'être laissée emporter par sa peur, se mit à amasser dans un petit tas la cape d'invisibilité afin de pouvoir fuir le regard perçant d'acier qui l'importunait.

- D'où tu sors tout ça, Granger? demanda Drago, ayant attiré son regard.

Hermione ricana, mal à l'aise.

- Rien de ça ne m'appartient. C'est à Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que Potter fait avec ce genre d'item?

- Eh bien… hésita-t-elle. Ce sont des cadeaux qu'il a reçus dans les années antérieures. Cette cape lui a été offerte anonymement en première année. La carte, elle, c'est Fred et Georges Weasley qui leur a donnée. Ils l'avaient piquée dans le bureau de Rusard.

Drago hocha lentement la tête en esquissant une moue interloquée.

- Et bien sûr, il t'a donné la permission de les lui emprunter afin que tu m'aides à sortir du château pour que j'aille librement acquérir la marque des Ténèbres?

Petit froid. Ce genre de sarcasme était-il permis dans de telles circonstances?

- Non, heu… J'étais déjà en possession de la carte depuis un certain temps et… la cape, je… je viens tout juste d'aller la chercher.

- Où?

- Dans sa valise. Là où il l'a cache habituellement.

Le Serpentard fut positivement outré par le culot de son amie. Tandis que ses sourcils rejoignaient son front, un petit rictus s'éprit de lui.

- T'as profité de sa confiance qu'il a en toi pour aller la lui piquer à son insu pendant qu'en plus, il dormait juste à côté?

- Oh, s'il te plait, Drago, le supplia-t-elle en grimaçant, n'en ajoute pas pour que je me sente encore plus mal que ce n'est déjà le cas!

Par automatisme, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la carte afin de vérifier que les couloirs environnants étaient encore tous vides. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, elle reporta son attention sur Drago, qui lui arborait maintenant un petit sourire plein de reconnaissance. Elle rougit alors tellement intensément qu'elle était certaine que même l'obscurité n'était pas assez forte pour que ça passe inaperçu. Baissant les yeux, elle profita de ce moment pour éteindre la lumière que diffusait l'extrémité de sa baguette.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es finalement venue?

S'il y avait bien une question à laquelle l'envie de répondre n'était pas dans le programme, c'était celle-ci. Hermione avait des raisons bien précises qui l'avaient poussé à le retrouver, et les lui dire remettrait sûrement Drago en confiance, seulement elle n'avait pas encore l'audace de lui déclarer de telles choses à son égard. Il était d'abord et avant tout quelqu'un d'extrêmement différent et opposé dans leurs principes et ça, même le blondinet le savait, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il en vienne à savoir qu'elle avait mis les siens de côté afin de lui venir en aide et ce, de son plein gré. Cependant, si elle aurait la chance, une fois de plus, d'être d'un niveau encore plus élevé dans son estime, elle n'y manquerait pas…

- J'imagine que… commença-t-elle, bégayant comme un enfant, j'ai dû réaliser que… tout ça, c'était bien dangereux… et, heu… disons que… j'avais un peu peur… un peu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Drago leva un sourcil.

- Mais, mais, mais c'est _d'abord_ et _avant tout_, parce que j'avais presque fait une promesse! précipita-t-elle, alarmée par sa réaction peu rassurante.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû garder sa vérité pour soi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait aucune promesse, déclara Drago calmement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Sa gêne était maintenant si vive qu'elle était même en train d'effectuer quelques mimiques afin de tenter de retrouver l'usage de la parole, consciente qu'elle était parfaitement ridicule. Calmant alors aussitôt son angoisse, Drago sourit.

- Ne mens pas. Tu te faisais du tracas pour ma sécurité?

La lionne crispa les lèvres. La réponse était oui, mais allait-elle s'enfoncer dans un gouffre de nouveau à cause de sa trop grande franchise? N'avait-il pas de juste milieu, comme réponse possible?

- Un peu…

Drago se mit à rire.

- Elle est bien bonne!

Voilà que le sale serpent se moquait d'elle! Piquée, elle se renfrogna et serra les poings, espérant se donner assez de courage pour le faire taire. Ce qu'il avait le don de rire dans les mauvais moment, lui!

- Tu sais que je pourrais prendre la cape et la carte, et repartir me coucher à cet instant même en te laissant te débrouiller seul?

Le Serpentard se tut.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

- Tu te moques de moi!

- Quoi? s'indigna-t-il. Moi? Je me moque de toi? Ne sois pas ridi…

Hermione plaqua violemment sa main contre sa bouche. Surpris par ce geste un peu excessif de sa part, il grimaça en lui agrippant sèchement le poignet afin de libérer sa bouche.

- Tu pouvais simplement me dire de me taire, ça aurait produit le même effet.

- Shhhttt…

Tous deux tendirent l'oreille. Des bruits de pas. En même temps, une expression de panique se dessina sur leur visage. Hermione ramena alors vivement la carte du Maraudeur devant ses yeux, puis remarqua que les professeurs qui étaient présents quelques minutes plus tôt revenaient sur leurs pas, tournant même presque le coin. Ils n'avaient que cinq petites secondes pour se cacher, sinon ils seraient cuits.

- Vite, vite, la cape! lança Drago en chuchotant.

Dans de grands gestes grossiers, la jeune fille tenta de la déplier, mais elle était si grande et lourde qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Drago était presque en train de danser à côté d'elle, la suppliant par ses gestes d'accélérer sa manœuvre, mais ça ne fit que stresser encore plus la pauvre Gryffondor qui se mit à jurer. Il regarda alors par dessus son épaule afin de constater avec horreur que les professeurs avaient tourné le coin. Sentant son corps en entier se vider de son sang, il profita de leur attention détournée entre eux pour brusquement entourer la taille de la jeune fille de ses deux bras, la ramener complètement sur lui, puis se lancer dans le même creux du mur dans lequel ils s'étaient caché un peu plus tôt. Le visage d'Hermione était maintenant installé dans le creux du cou du Serpentard, et elle devint alors complètement immobile, pétrifiée par sa posture très gênante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'empressa de dire le jeune homme en constatant son immobilité. Déplie la cape! Vite, ils arrivent!

Hermione sortit de sa paralysie puis arriva finalement à trouver la pleine capacité de refuge qu'offrait la cape d'invisibilité. Rapidement et aidé par Drago, elle se couvrit, elle et lui, puis aussitôt, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte autour d'elle afin qu'ils se baissent pour que leur cheville ne dépassent pas. Sa tête reposait maintenant sur sa poitrine, et elle était certaine que son cœur battait encore plus vite que le sien, qui était presque en train de marteler son oreille. Elle était certaine que cette nuit là sera et restera la plus éprouvante qu'elle aurait vécue de toute sa vie en matière de diversité d'émotions. Si elle aurait un jour su qu'elle se retrouverait dans les bras de Drago Malefoy…

Les secondes s'écroulèrent, puis les professeurs passèrent devant eux sans même jeter un regard au creux du mur dans lequel ils étaient cachés. Aussitôt, Drago soupira de soulagement.

- On l'a échappé bel, souffla Drago en retirant la cape d'au dessus de leur tête.

Hermione se releva en replaçant négligemment ses cheveux en broussaille tandis que Drago se mit à plier la cape de sorte à ce que si une urgence se présente de nouveau, ils puissent arriver à s'en servir sans grande cérémonie. Il se releva alors à son tour puis il s'éclaircit la gorge, signe qu'il fallait maintenant prendre ce temps précieux bien au sérieux. Suite à ça, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille afin de relever ses mains pour qu'il puisse consulter la carte en même temps qu'elle. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils se prennent en main et qu'ils arrêtent de perdre leur temps avec de futiles simagrées.

- Bon, heu… fit Drago. Toi qui connais mieux cette carte que moi, est-ce que tu connais un quelconque passage qui nous permettrait de sortir du château?

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, Hermione plissa les yeux puis se mit à chercher du regard le passage secret qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme alla alors se placer derrière elle, la tête par dessus son épaule, afin de mieux voir la grande surface du parchemin. Troublée par le fait de sentir son souffle effleurer la peau de la naissance de son épaule, elle dût se déplacer légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir retrouver usage des mots.

- Ici, déclara-t-elle en pointant un passage sous un escalier. Si on prend cette sortie, on arrive dehors, juste là (elle pointa une certaine trappe bien cachée tout près de la forêt interdite). Ensuite, nous n'aurions qu'à nous rendre jusqu'au Saule Cogneur (elle traça une ligne droite vers l'arbre, puis piqueta l'énorme végétal du bout de son index), et nous pourrons prendre le passage qu'il garde en dessous de ses racines. Là, il y a une allée très sinistre qui va nous mener directement dans la Cabane Hurlante. Voilà, heu… on y sera.

C'est tout? Drago, épaté, haussa les sourcils.

- Aussi simple que ça?

- Aussi simple que ça.

- Traverser l'allée sous le Saule, c'est environ combien de temps?

- Peut-être quinze minutes. Vingt, tout au plus.

- Une plus grande marche n'aurait pas été de refus pour moi…

C'était comme si Drago venait tout juste de réaliser le pourquoi ils étaient en train d'errer dans les corridors de l'école en pleine nuit. Hermione, comprenant l'angoisse du Serpentard, se rappela aussitôt qu'il y avait un autre passage qui menait à Pré-Au-Lard et qui nécessitait une plus longue randonnée. Harry l'avait déjà emprunté.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons passer par là, ajouta-t-elle en pointant une autre trappe secrète. Ce passage nous mène…

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, coupa Drago. Celui-là sera parfait. Il ne faut pas m'encourager à jouer avec le feu.

Hermione acquiesça donc aussitôt, fière de la sagesse dont il faisait preuve.

- Alors on y va? soupira-t-il.

- Oui, allons-y.

Les deux adolescents se remirent donc en marche, se dirigeant vers le passage secret qui allait les permettre de sortir du château. Armés de la carte du Maraudeur, de la cape d'invisibilité, de leur baguette ainsi que de leur courage, ils marchaient avec un mince sourire d'accroché à leurs lèvres, sachant qu'ils étaient, tous deux, entre de bonnes mains.

* * *


	15. Le grand saut

_Lecteurs et lectrices assidus, merci de votre patience!_

_Je tenais à vous dire que dorénavant, il se pouvait fort bien que les publications de mes chapitres soient plus espacées puisque ma session au collège a débutée de nouveau lundi dernier. Je n'abandonne cependant pas, ça, c'est clair, parce que ma fiction est rendue à un point vraiment excitant à écrire - et à lire aussi, je l'espère! Donc je vais dire ce que je dis toujours : n'hésitez surtout pas à m'encourager avec vos reviews, c'est toujours très plaisant à lire et à savoir que les gens apprécient ou non!_

_J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, car il introduit quelque chose d'assez inattendu à la toute fin..._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Le grand saut**

**

* * *

**

Bras dessus, bras dessous, avec la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry sur leur tête, Drago et Hermione traversait l'immense cour avoisinant Poudlard en se dirigeant vers le Saule Cogneur. Ils marchaient très étroitement, se tenant tous deux fermement par la taille afin que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fasse de faux pas et se retrouve hors du champ limité que la cape avait la possibilité de cacher. Bien que la nuit était très avancée et que tout le monde dormait, ils ne voulaient absolument pas risquer de se faire voir, ni même seulement de faire voir leurs chevilles. De leur sortie du château jusqu'à leur position actuelle, le silence était resté roi et ni Drago, ni Hermione ne s'étaient laissé gêner ou même distraire par l'inhabituelle posture dans laquelle ils s'étaient placé. Ça, c'était juste avant que la Gryffondor s'enfarge dans ses propres pieds puis manque de très peu de trébucher. Pour la retenir, Drago avait, par réflexe et sans réfléchir, relevé sa main afin de la retenir par l'aisselle, ses doigts rencontrant subtilement mais prestement sa poitrine.

- Aïe! fit Hermione en grimaçant de douleur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, permettant à Hermione de réaliser l'emplacement gênant de la main du Serpentard. Quant à lui, il ne s'en soucia guère, portant plutôt attention à la blessure qu'elle venait de s'infliger.

- Ça va? s'empressa-t-il de dire. C'est ta cheville?

- Oui, répondit-elle gauchement. Je faisais tellement de petits pas que mon pied s'est emboîté dans l'autre… Aïïïïe…

Elle se mit à palper massivement sa cheville d'une main, utilisant celle qui tenait la taille de Drago comme support pour ne pas perdre équilibre et ainsi passer tout près de trébucher pour une deuxième fois.

- Tu crois que ça va aller? Tu peux encore marcher, j'espère?

- Pas de problème. Je crois que c'est uniquement une mince entorse.

Lentement, elle reposa son pied contre le sol, y appliquant une légère pression afin de voir s'il était encore capable de supporter son poids, puis hocha frénétiquement la tête en constatant que cette douleur lui serait facilement supportable. Soulagé, Drago replaça alors sa main de sorte à ce qu'elle la soutienne avec encore plus de rigidité, et ils se remirent à marcher. Le Saule Cogneur n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, mais ils ne pouvaient que voir une énorme masse noire fondue dans le ciel.

- Je suis désolée, déclara Hermione en ricanant, mal à l'aise. J'ai mal choisi mon moment pour me blesser.

Le jeune homme l'imita, puis secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Ç'aurait pu être pire. De toute façon, c'est un grand service que tu me rends là.

- Mais quand même, Drago. Tu as déjà ce fardeau moral sur les épaules, et là, il y a moi, qui décide de te compliquer un peu plus la tâche…

- Arrête, Granger. Tu ne me compliques aucunement la tâche. Au contraire, tu me la rends encore plus facile. Maintenant, tais-toi, et regarde où tu mets les pieds.

Ils franchirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'arbre géant, y faisant par la suite un tour complet afin de trouver l'entrée du passage qui les mènerait directement à la Cabane Hurlante. Cependant, les ténèbres de la nuit étaient si épaisses qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'à peine voir devant eux, c'en était presque aussi pire que l'obscurité qui régnait dans les corridors du collège. La lune étant presque entièrement cachée par d'épais nuages, seules les minuscules étoiles du ciel envoyaient une faible lumière. Il était donc inévitable qu'ils se rapprochent, devant obligatoirement combattre leur peur que l'arbre arrive, par un moyen inconnu, à visuellement détecter leur présence.

La neige émettait un grésillement sous leurs pieds, affluant le sentiment d'insécurité qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée de se faire repérer. En effet, l'arbre ne pouvait peut-être pas les voir, mais il pouvait clairement les entendre, comme toute autre personne... Soudainement, le pied meurtri d'Hermione rencontra une faiblesse, se posa accidentellement sur un pan de la cape qui traînait sur la neige tandis que Drago continua d'avancer. Rapidement, il se retrouva complètement découvert. Jamais il ne s'en serait rendu compte s'il n'avait pas senti la soudaine froideur de l'air contre sa peau. Naturellement, aussitôt qu'il entra en contact avec le vent gelé, il s'arrêta nettement puis s'horrifia à découvrir que ses mains étaient parfaitement visibles, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il se retourna alors en un mouvement sec, cherchant Hermione du regard, mais elle, elle était encore invisible.

_- Granger!_ s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

L'immense être brunâtre qui n'était qu'à un mètre de lui émit alors un grondement sourd, digne de ce que l'on entendait habituellement de la part d'une personne se faisant réveiller, mais seulement, celui-ci était quinze fois plus menaçant. Paralysé par ce bruit, Drago se retourna doucement dans sa direction et le vit alors se mettre à bouger. Le tronc lui-même et ses nombreuses branches se mirent à gigoter dans tous les sens, puis le tout se secoua brusquement en faisant tomber de la neige sur sa tête et dans son cou. Le Serpentard couina, grimaça d'effroi puis se plaqua d'une lenteur exaspérante sur le saule, espérant qu'Hermione apparaisse d'un moment à l'autre sans qu'entre-temps, l'arbre ne le voit et décide de se mettre à arracher chacun de ses membres un par un en les jetant un peu partout sur le vaste terrain.

Heureusement, il vit dans la neige des pas qui s'enfonçaient et qui s'approchaient de lui. À la seconde même où ils furent rendus tout près, Drago plongea ses mains dans l'air, cherchant du bout des doigts la cape sous laquelle il irait aussitôt se cacher. Le visage d'Hermione apparut alors de nulle part pour le guider, puis il se précipita subitement sur elle juste avant qu'elle ne relâche la grande couverture sur leur corps, se retrouvant de nouveau en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'après avoir calmer son cœur en crise qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était totalement jeté sur elle, l'étreignant de toute force. Comme s'il venait de se faire pincer, il recula, restant tout de même très près sous la cape pour ne pas faire l'erreur de se rendre visible aux « yeux » de l'arbre. Enchaînant à la seconde suivante, Hermione agrippa les épaules du Serpentard puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers le passage qu'elle venait tout juste de trouver sous une gigantesque racine, et qui formait une arche. Finalement, dès leur entrée, ils perdirent pieds en même temps et se retrouvèrent étendus sur tout leur long, le corps de Drago recouvrant à moitié celui de la jeune femme.

Reprenant souffle, il roula sur lui-même afin de permettre à Hermione de respirer sans avoir le poids de tout son corps sur elle. De toute façon, même s'il aurait souhaité l'étouffer, il se serait vite résigner en constatant la façon oppressante avec laquelle leur corps était pressé l'un contre l'autre.

- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie! fit Drago, haletant, fixant l'obscur vide qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

- Je suis _tellement_ désolée! Mon satané pied a marché sur un pan de la cape…

- Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il en s'adossant contre la paroi de l'étroit passage. Je suis encore vivant et je n'ai perdu aucun membre… Encore une fois, ç'aurait pu être pire.

Lors de leur chute, la cape avait glissée sur le côté, les laissant presque entièrement à découvert. Hermione prit appui sur ses bras pour imiter Drago, ramassa la grosse couverture qui s'étendait contre le sol rocailleux puis la déposa sur ses genoux. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques instants, se permettant de retrouver le souffle qu'ils avaient perdu lors de leur moment de panique.

- On ne risque plus rien, maintenant?

D'un coup de tête, le garçon désigna la cape d'invisibilité. L'idée de ne pas se trouver sous elle à l'instant même le stressait légèrement, surtout en pensant à tous les problèmes dont elle les avait épargnés dans les dernières minutes.

- Oh, non. À part un loup-garou qui a déjà rôdé dans les alentours, un prisonnier d'Azkaban confondu avec un Sinistros qui a déjà pénétré la Cabane Hurlante par cette entrée-ci ainsi qu'un Mangemort camouflé par l'apparence d'un rat inoffensif pendant plus d'une décennie, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'anormal ou d'inquiétant dans ce passage. Non, on ne risque rien.

Drago ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Aussitôt qu'elle finit son monologue, il se mit à rire, convaincu qu'elle tentait de faire de l'humour. Hermione se mit à rire également en le voyant réagir ainsi, même si elle était parfaitement consciente que sa petite histoire était véridique, puis jugea qu'il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas lui révéler que tout ce dont elle avait mentionné s'était effectivement déjà produit. Davantage de stress n'aurait que le pouvoir de le rendre complètement maladif.

Ils se remirent en chemin quelques minutes plus tard, prenant volontairement un temps considérablement long pour parcourir toute la distance qu'ils se devaient de franchir afin d'arriver à la Cabane Hurlante. La Gryffondor savait très bien que le temps où elle devrait se séparer de Drago approchait rapidement, et elle tenait à profiter au maximum des dernières minutes qu'il lui restait avant de le perdre pendant un temps indéfini… et vice versa. Pourtant, malgré tous ses espoirs que le passage aboutissant à leur destination soit encore plus loin, elle fut atrocement attristée de voir que de minces filets de lumières naissaient tranquillement, devinant par la suite que la trappe devait se positionner tout au bout.

Déjà, ils étaient rendus.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que deux mètres entre eux et la vieille porte rectangulaire qui les séparait du danger, ils adoptèrent des pas de souris. Drago s'obligea à barrer le passage d'Hermione en tendant fermement un bras du côté où elle se trouvait, à sa grande interrogation. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'arrêta, suivant ensuite le regard que le jeune homme avait posé à leurs pieds : une mince couche de glace tapissait le sol irrégulier sous eux. Sachant qu'elle devrait prendre appui sur une surface quelconque pour traverser cette courte distance instable, elle posa une main sur la paroi juste à côté d'elle mais la retira aussitôt, constatant qu'elle également était couverte de glace. Drago tourna la tête vers elle puis mima des lèvres l'effrayant mot « Détraqueur », qu'Hermione acquiesça aussitôt en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de rien d'autre. Il reprit alors entièrement possession de son bras au moment où la jeune fille déplia la cape, prête à l'utiliser à tout moment au cas où la situation le nécessiterait.

En s'agenouillant pour ne pas risquer de tomber et ainsi causer un vacarme qui alerterait les immondes créatures de l'autre côté de la porte en ruine, il saisit automatiquement la main d'Hermione qui elle, en fit autant en se baissant. Ils s'entraidèrent, utilisant le support que leur bras offrait afin de se rendre qu'à quelques pouces du bois pourri de la porte. Drago approcha ensuite son œil d'une des minces fentes qu'avaient formé l'usure du temps entre les planches afin de s'informer de ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente, puis un frisson de dégoût parcourut son échine : de l'angle où il voyait la pièce, il pouvait y voir au moins trois Détraqueurs qui flottaient à quelques pouces du sol. En ayant assez vu, il ferma les yeux, recula sa tête puis posa ses fesses contre ses talons, à genoux. Quant à Hermione, elle, elle s'était déjà appuyée le dos contre le mur froid, ignorant l'engourdissement qu'elle se mettait graduellement à ressentir. L'expression sur son visage en disait long et Drago comprit que cette situation devait sûrement lui rappeler la journée où elle avait vécu cette effrayante expérience à Pré-Au-Lard. Là où tout avait débuté…

Longuement, ils s'échangèrent un regard sans savoir que dire.

- Nous y sommes, chuchota le condamné.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione fit une moue réprimée. Il ne voulait pas la retenir plus longtemps si son envie était de partir – ce qu'il croyait déceler dans son regard éteint.

- Tu peux partir, si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-il à contrecœur. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé jusqu'ici, mais de l'autre côté de la porte, ton aide me sera complètement inutile.

Prestement, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'est pas question que je parte, trancha-t-elle de son ton de préfète autoritaire.

- Je te répète tout de même que ton aide ne sera pas d'un grand secours…

- Je m'en moque. Je partirai quand tu auras déserté les lieux. Pas avant. Je ne veux plus en parler.

Il la dévisagea longuement, intérieurement soulagé qu'elle persiste à vouloir rester avec lui juste au bout. D'un coup sec, il hocha la tête, puis se plaqua de nouveau le visage contre la porte de bois. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il ne cessait de jouer avec ses propres mains, contractant et décontractant les poings, frottant ses doigts entre eux, et, avec l'aide d'une faible lueur de lumière qui provenait de la pièce voisine, elle put même remarquer qu'elles semblaient complètement moites.

- Bon, alors, le plan… Je vais sortir, et…

_- Nous_ allons sortir, corrigea la Gryffondor.

- Non. _Je_ vais sortir et m'occuper d'eux. Si jamais tu vois que je suis en misères, _là,_ tu pourras intervenir.

- Es-tu complètement névrosé? Ils vont tous se ruer sur toi à la seconde même où tu mettras un pied dans la pièce!

- Tu as le choix, Granger : ou tu acceptes ma décision, ou bien tu fais demi-tour et tu repars. C'est moi qui décide.

Hermione se renfrogna, lui lançant un regard qui lançait des couteaux. Il était lui-même en train de se livrer à une folie assurée.

- Ne joue pas les héros, cracha-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que tu n'arriveras pas à tous les maîtriser. Ils vont te vider de ton âme un par un!

Drago ignora ses paroles et détourna son attention sur la porte, vexant au plus haut point la Gryffondor qui ne tentait que de le convaincre de ne pas risquer aussi ridiculement sa vie. En un coup de vent, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche puis se remit sur ses pieds tout en restant accroupi. Il pouvait sentir son sang chauffer ses veines tellement il circulait avec ardeur. Son cœur, lui, battait à tout rompre, ayant pour effet d'accélérer sa respiration. Puis, au moment où il allait pousser le pan de la porte pour brusquement faire irruption dans la pièce, Hermione fit rapidement évaporer sa poussée d'adrénaline en le retenant fermement par le bras. Enragé par son interruption qui lui avait coûté son courage du moment, il se retourna vers elle et fut surpris de voir qu'elle s'était redressée, se tenant qu'à deux pouces de son visage en arborant une expression de totale panique.

- Ne fais pas ça, par Merlin! s'emporta-t-elle. Laisse-moi venir!

Il prit une grande respiration afin de calmer le bouillonnement qu'il avait ressenti suite à son intervention frustrante.

_- Tu… ne… bouges… pas._

Maintenant qu'à un seul pouce de son visage, il était certain qu'il s'était bien fait comprendre, car elle s'était rassise, résignée. Sa main était encore sur son bras, mais elle n'appliquait plus aucune pression, espérant qu'il prenne ça comme une tentative de lui faire comprendre qu'elle craignait ce qui allait se produire, mais il se dégagea brusquement.

Puis, d'un élan soudain, il enfonça la porte, s'ouvrant et se refermant aussitôt par le choc.

Hermione sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'exécute aussi vite. Aussitôt, elle étouffa une exclamation terrorisée et se rua également sur la porte en regardant dans l'entrebâillement qu'elle avait improvisé. Elle était inquiète à un point tel qu'elle combattait durement l'envie d'en sortir afin de l'aider à se débarrasser des Détraqueurs malgré la forte et ferme réticence du jeune homme. Seulement, lorsque son visage apparut dans l'espace libre, elle ne vit que Drago, seul. Il se tenait en plein milieu d'une pièce vide.

Plus rien. Aucun Détraqueur.

Le Serpentard se tenait encore en position d'attaque, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui en cherchant ces horribles bêtes des yeux, mais il fut bien obligé d'abandonner en constatant qu'il était seul au beau milieu de la place. Plusieurs secondes s'écroulèrent, et rien ne se produisit. Pas aucun son. Pas aucune apparition. Le calme total. C'était comme si jamais il n'y avait eu de Détraqueurs dans les alentours.

Jugeant qu'elle pouvait maintenant sortir de là sans risquer aucun danger ni aucune représailles de la part de Drago, Hermione rejoignit tranquillement le jeune homme, étant éprise de la même incompréhension que lui. Ses yeux balayaient chacun des recoins de la pièce, voyageant dans l'autre qui lui faisait face pour finalement finir sa trajectoire dans le long corridor qui s'assombrissait lorsqu'on étendait le regard plus loin. Mais la conclusion restait la même : il ne restait plus aucun Détraqueur dans cette maudite maison hantée. Pas une seule trace. Même la température s'était rapidement élevée, faisant apparaître des petites marres d'eau qui coulaient entre les planches usées du plancher, précédemment des petites plaques de glace.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Hermione, totalement incrédule.

Drago avait complètement l'air sonné. Les deux yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte ainsi que ses bras pendant de chaque côté de son corps, il tournait très lentement en rond, ne comprenant aucunement ce qui s'était produit.

- Je… je sais pas, marmonna-t-il, absent d'esprit. À la seconde où je suis entré… ils… ils se sont… juste évaporés, disparus… envolés…

Hermione ne put réprimer un rictus à la fois satisfait et étonné, visiblement fière d'avoir tout juste compris ce qui venait de se produire :

- Ils ont donc été placés ici simplement pour protéger le portoloin, expliqua-t-elle, en attendant seule et uniquement _ta_ venue. Je suis prête à gager cinq gallions et mon titre de préfète-en-chef qu'ils auraient aussitôt attaqué si quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait irruption ici.

Fière de son avancement, elle continua de ricaner en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Son regard se baladait encore dans la pièce, admirant naïvement l'air se déplacer en hochant bêtement la tête, ne remarquant pas que Drago lui lançait un regard perçant qui voulait précisément dire « c'est ce que je disais ». Cependant, lorqu'elle le regarda et le constata, son sourire fier s'évanouit, puis elle se renfrogna.

- Tu avais raison, avoua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je sais, fit-il simplement. C'est rarement l'inverse, seulement, les gens ont du mal à me croire. C'est assez frustrant, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle haussa un sourcil, déstabilisée face à son manque apparent de modestie. Alors qu'il détourna son regard pour se mettre à errer un peu plus loin, elle esquissa un soupir pincé puis le suivit. Ce n'était pas le temps de plonger dans un froid avec lui, peu importe la raison. Ils y étaient, maintenant, à _la_ place où il ne restait plus qu'un objet banal pour le séparer _du_ lieu dans lequel il recevrait une marque des abysses, signe de soumission envers un puissant Seigneur Noir.

- Je ne sais pas quel objet sert de portoloin, annonça le jeune homme. Il va falloir essayer de trouver un item qui serait susceptible de l'être.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête.

- Je vais chercher de ce côté.

À son tour, le Serpentard l'imita et hocha également la tête. Hermione s'éloigna donc lentement, traînant les pieds sans vraiment avoir l'intention de chercher ce foutu objet qui enverrait son ami dans d'horribles circonstances. Elle sentait graduellement une peine l'envahir, se doutant même qu'elle pourrait éventuellement se mettre à pleurer si elle ne se ressaisissait pas sur le champ. Après tout, il n'allait pas se faire tuer ; il allait bel et bien revenir à Poudlard par la suite…

La poussière qui décorait tristement les meubles et les ornements de toutes sortes s'étaient mêlée à la glace fondue et maintenant, une épaisse boue recouvrait plusieurs surfaces par endroit. La jeune fille passa devant un miroir rompu en de dizaines d'armes tranchantes, un fauteuil qui avait connu une triste fin dont la mousse qui l'avait autrefois rembourrée ressortait de tous les côtés, une armoire qui aurait pu être très jolie et imposante si elle avait encore gardée ses portes battantes qui gisaient contre le sol… Rien pour l'aider à garder un moral fort pour le départ de Drago, bref.

Elle aboutit finalement dans une vaste salle qui semblait être un salon. Droit devant elle, bien centré avec l'arche qu'elle venait de franchir, il y avait un grand foyer, sûrement construit de marbre, mais qui avait l'allure d'être sculpté dans un vieux bois mou et moisi. C'était l'unique mobilier qui occupait la pièce. L'objet qu'elle vit ensuite en plein milieu des quatre murs lui arracha un soupir complètement abattu et peiné, ainsi qu'un battement de cœur. Quittée par toute trace d'enthousiasme, elle venait manifestement de trouver le portoloin. Ça, il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Drago, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix coupée de toute émotion. Ici, j'ai trouvé.

Il vint la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard, et son regard se posa automatiquement sur l'objet argent posé par terre qu'il sembla reconnaître aussitôt. En effet, il se rappelait posséder le même dans son salon, reposant paisiblement au dessus de son foyer. Les doutes d'Hermione furent confirmés lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir à côté de lui.

- Original, ironisa-t-elle. Une tête de mort en argent apparemment massif, étranglée par un serpent de jade ou d'émeraude… Pas vraiment besoin de chercher plus loin, je crois qu'on a trouvé.

Drago marcha vers le chandelier – car oui, c'était un chandelier – puis l'observa avec crainte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des Détraqueurs en ressortent. Sentant son cœur se tordre, Hermione restait debout en dessous de l'arche, puis l'observait avec la peur qu'il déciderait soudainement de s'y ruer et qu'il disparaisse aussitôt sans lui adresser le moindre au revoir. Mais il n'était pas fou, elle le savait. Il était clair qu'il resterait ainsi à dévisager le chandelier en tentant de filtrer ses pensées pendant un temps indéterminé, et elle s'engageait à rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage nécessaire pour y poser le petit doigt.

Il s'était maintenant assit contre le sol, capturant son visage entre ses deux mains. Cette triste scène l'invita alors à aller le rejoindre, s'asseyant en face de lui, de l'autre côté du portoloin. Elle croisa les jambes en les repliant sur sa poitrine puis les entoura de ses bras, la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry reposait à ses côtés. Vingt minutes passèrent sans que parole ne rompe le calme. Drago semblait presque s'être endormi, mais Hermione ne voulait pas risquer de le sortir de sa torpeur, voulant plutôt le laisser méditer à ses propres pensées. Cependant, lorsqu'il poussa un soupir en relevant la tête, elle se mit à prier de tout cœur qu'il se remette à son activité, voulant repousser le plus loin possible le moment où il devrait faire le grand saut. Lentement, il s'agenouilla, se rapprochant dudit portoloin en se traînant. Ses deux mains étaient grandes ouvertes sur ses cuisses, et il semblait sur le point de faire un énorme sacrifice. C'était d'ailleurs parfaitement le cas.

- Je m'y lance, souffla-t-il en posant les yeux sur Hermione.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas, continuant de longuement le regarder avec appréhension. Sachant très bien que rien de ce qu'elle dirait pourrait l'empêcher d'y aller, elle jeta l'éponge puis hocha la tête en lui offrant un mince sourire d'encouragement qui ne parut même pas la convaincre elle-même. Au moins une autre minute passa sans que mouvement ne se fasse.

- J'y vais… reprit-il dit dans un murmure, s'approchant de quelques centimètres encore en faisant ramper ses genoux vers le portoloin.

Il tendit la main devant lui, la faisant lentement se rapprocher de l'objet. On aurait dit que tout était au ralenti, car même la Gryffondor sentait son cœur faiblir la cadence de ses battements, réalisant que quelques secondes d'ici là, Drago serait parti à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, sinon une bonne centaine de kilomètres d'où elle était. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un pouce de l'item argenté, il lui adressa un regard quelconque, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose avant de finalement toucher à son futur, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le lui exprimer.

- Bonne chance, fit la jeune Griffon afin de le pousser à lui dire quelque chose. Fais attention à toi…

La chance avait-elle un rôle à jouer dans tout ça? Elle ne croyait pas, mais elle se devait absolument de dire quelque chose, à défaut de se jeter littéralement sur lui pour l'étreindre et lui prier de ne pas faire une telle chose. Cette envie la terrassait… D'ailleurs, ces mots d'aspect ironique eurent pour effet de faire sourire, malgré tout, le blondinet.

- Merci Hermione.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres qu'il disparut dans un nuage soudain de poussière une fraction de seconde plus tard. Le portoloin vacilla dans tous les sens et chuta sur son long en produisant un tintement aigue, mais elle, elle ne l'entendit point. Son regard fixait la place qu'avait précédemment occupé Drago tandis que son cœur s'était tout bonnement arrêté durant l'espace de quelques secondes – du moins, durant le temps qu'il lui fallut pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il était parti? Déjà? Ce devait forcément être le cas, puisque la minute suivant celle qui s'était tout juste écoulée en un claquement de doigt, la place devant elle restait encore vacante. Ses oreilles cillaient à la rendre folle, mais ce détail ne lui importait guère puisque presque tous les organes de son corps refusaient d'agir selon leurs fonctions habituelles. Elle se sentait mal, maintenant, et visiblement, le départ de Drago en était la cause. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se doutait que tout redeviendrait comme avant lorsqu'il reviendrait entre les murs de Poudlard.

Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Drago venait de partir, et elle, de son côté, avait terminé sa mission. Elle avait complété son mandat, répondu aux attentes que le Serpentard s'était fait à son égard et ce, même si, elle devait l'avouer, elle ne s'était pas vraiment retrouvée à être très utile dans toute cette histoire. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas le point de vue de Drago, elle jugeait personnellement qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu lui donner entre les mains les deux accessoires qui s'étaient retrouvées à être vitaux dans cette quête, et il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir sans elle. Entre sa petite personne, la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur, la première option n'avait, contrairement aux autres, aucunement été indispensable…

C'est avec cette triste pensée qu'Hermione fit mollement tomber son poing dans le tapon de la cape qu'elle avait créé en jouant machinalement avec, puis entama sa relevée afin de retourner dans ses draps qui avaient sûrement largement rafraîchi durant son absence. Sa cheville ne s'étant cependant pas encore complètement remise de sa légère foulure tout près du Saule Cogneur, son pied se retrouva prisonnier d'une seconde faiblesse, puis elle retomba aussitôt, prenant instinctivement appui sur ses mains en s'étendant contre le sol. L'une d'elles glissa sur le parquet sur lequel une fine poussière avait créé un tapis glissant, puis sa peau, s'irritant au contact rugueux, rencontra… le portoloin.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse émettre une exclamation horrifiée en voyant tout ça se produire, la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée… disparut.

* * *


	16. Nouvelle problématique

**Chapitre 16 – Nouvelle problématique**

**

* * *

**

Drago Malefoy se retrouva dans son salon à la lueur dansante du feu qui s'égayait librement dans son majestueux foyer. Quelques secondes plus tôt, sa tête avait brusquement rencontré le coin d'une petite table qui accompagnait un fauteuil solitaire lorsqu'il fut projeté du portoloin à une vitesse fulgurante. Le voyage entre la Cabane Hurlante et son manoir avait été bref mais très mouvementé, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était encore écrasé contre le sol, appuyé contre ce fauteuil qui semblait être celui du maître de la maison. Les yeux fermés, il massait sa tête à l'endroit où elle avait percuté le meuble, sentant déjà une bosse douloureusement sensible y naître.

Lorsqu'il se releva en s'aidant de ses mains, il ne fut aucunement surpris de se retrouver sans aucun accueil – et ce détail lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'aurait pas du tout été d'humeur à recevoir des louanges de son père concernant l'initiative qu'il avait pris en se rendant au lieu de son rendez-vous par lui-même et non pas l'intermédiaire des Mangemorts. La nuit était toute aussi profonde que celle qu'il avait quittée lorsqu'il était dans la Cabane Hurlante, et c'était d'ailleurs ce détail qui expliquait sans nul doute le calme apaisant qui emplissait le manoir en entier. Son père et sa mère étaient sûrement en train de dormir sereinement, vides de tous soucis et de tous problèmes, à son contraire absolu.

Ce calme fut cependant troublé lorsqu'il entendit un tintement métallique derrière lui. Dubitatif, il fit une légère rotation afin de faire face à la source du bruit, puis se sentit alors méfiant de voir que c'était le portoloin qui était placé sur le haut du foyer qui le produisait. Il s'était mit à chanceler sur lui-même, seul sur sa tablette mais pourtant très stable sur sa base circulaire. Puis, provoquant une certaine inquiétude sur le visage de Drago, il se mit à briller, évacuant progressivement une lueur aveuglante qui l'obligea à protéger ses yeux plissés d'une main. Il savait très bien que ce genre de chose était très normal chez un portoloin, mais ce qui le rendait ainsi nerveux, c'était que c'était une réaction normalement uniquement provoquée lors de l'utilisation de l'objet. Or, l'unique raison de son activité était _son_ transfert de la Cabane Hurlante jusqu'à sa demeure… L'éblouissante lumière s'éteignit alors juste après qu'un bruit étouffant alla s'amortir dans le fauteuil près de lui, dont les pattes émirent un grondement sourd contre le plancher luisant en reculant.

Permettant à ses yeux de s'habituer au gros contraste de luminosité qu'ils venaient de subir, il rebaissa lentement la main protectrice qu'il avait élevée afin de se protéger. Ce qu'il vit alors, négligemment enfoncé dans le fauteuil de son père, fut suffisant pour devancer tout ce qu'il eut vécu de paniquant dans les deux dernières heures. Hermione s'y trouvait, adoptant la même expression purement scandalisée que lui sur son visage éclairé par les flammes ondoyantes dans l'âtre du foyer.

- Oh… baragouina-t-elle en réalisant, d'un haut le cœur, où elle avait abouti.

Drago restait immobile, complètement choqué par sa présence, chez lui, et à cet instant précis. Tandis que son visage commençait progressivement à revêtir les traits de la panique, celui d'Hermione était parfaitement dévisagé par la terreur, consciente de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était involontairement embarquée. Étant gauchement étendue sur le velours doux du fauteuil, elle se redressa d'une lenteur si exagérée que le Serpentard eut amplement le temps de se ruer sur elle, bloquant toute issue en posant ses deux mains sur les deux accoudoirs du siège. Le haut de son corps était penché vers l'avant, voulant être certain qu'il serait le plus près possible du visage d'Hermione pour bien lui faire comprendre les graves paroles qu'il voulait lui communiquer :

- Granger… Par Salazar, que… fais-tu… _ici?!_ marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, ayant du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle l'ait suivi jusqu'à son manoir.

La Gryffondor pouvait voir le combat d'émotions qui animait ses prunelles d'acier. De seconde en seconde, son regard voyageait entre l'affolement, la fureur et l'angoisse. Ce qui était certain, cependant, c'était que le sien ne pouvait éprouver qu'une seule chose à cet instant, et c'était précisément l'envie de partir d'ici à l'instant immédiat. Afin de ne pas libérer l'hystérie en elle, elle dû pousser brutalement le blocage qu'avait formé les bras de Drago devant elle afin de se dégourdir. Aussitôt qu'elle fut sur ses deux pieds, elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans tous les sens en jetant un regard paniqué autour d'elle.

- Oh, non… souffla-t-elle. Je dois partir d'ici…!

N'étant pas très satisfait de la réponse obtenue suite à son urgente question, il alla la retrouver afin de la capturer dans l'étreinte de ses mains sur ses épaules. Pour la sortir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son état de folie afin qu'elle lui réponde, Drago se mit à la secouer légèrement et captura ses yeux de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse détourner son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? répéta-t-il en s'emportant. Quelle folie t'a passée par la tête pour que tu te ramènes ici?!

Hermione se mit à agiter frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, nom d'une gargouille! Que je l'ai fait par exprès, peut-être?

Le jeune homme ignora ce qu'elle venait de dire, continuant de la secouer en libérant sa panique. Son visage était d'un rouge éclatant, et Hermione n'aurait pas été étonnée d'y voir de la fumée en émaner dans les prochaines secondes.

- Es-tu seulement consciente de ce qu'il va t'arriver si mon père te voit ici?!

- Bien sûr que si! C'est justement pour ça que je veux partir sur le champ!

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, merde?! T'es complètement tordue, Granger! Complètement!

_- Tu veux bien arrêter de me secouer, oui?!_

Brusquement, elle le repoussa. Cette situation les avait rendu complètement déments, mais ce n'était pas en adoptant une telle attitude qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour y remédier. Haletante, elle fixait Drago qui l'était tout autant qu'elle et qui venait visiblement de gagner une mince parcelle de calme suite à cette remise en place. Son visage, néanmoins, était toujours aussi crispé par la panique.

- À quoi diable as-tu pensé en te ramenant ici?! s'outra-t-il en gardant le même ton agressif et fumant.

Maintenant qu'elle avait usé de l'unique partie d'elle qui était encore sensée pour le repousser, l'hystérie reprit possession de son corps. Elle ouvrait la bouche en la refermant aussitôt, tentant de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit, mais l'agitation dont elle était éprise l'empêchait d'agir et de penser normalement. Surtout, de voir Drago aussi frustré et paniqué qu'elle – comprenant qu'il n'avait pas plus la situation en main qu'elle ne l'avait – ne l'aidait aucunement à répondre à sa question sans l'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire si elle devait rester au manoir. Finalement, elle réussit à pondre une histoire assez cohérente pour que le blondinet la saisisse :

- Je… je n'ai rien fait…! J'ai… je… quand j'ai voulu me relever… mon pied… mon pied, il… Je suis tombée, bordel… Je suis tombée et… et ma main… elle a touchée le portoloin…! Jamais je n'aurais fait quoi que ce soit pour me mettre dans le même pétrin que toi!

- Pas tout à fait le même, disons-le! dynamita-t-il. Mais si, par contre, tu restes ici, on va finir dans le même état : morts!

Il bondit presque sur elle afin saisir son bras d'une main puissante et ensuite la traîner sans aucun ménagement jusqu'au foyer, là où se trouvait le portoloin. Là, il le relâcha tout aussi brusquement qu'il en avait pris possession.

- Pas de temps à perdre! Touche-le! Touche le portoloin, et disparais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que quelqu'un ne te voit! Vas-y! Maintenant!

Soulagée de voir que la solution à son énorme problème ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pouces d'elle, Hermione ne prit même pas le temps de lancer un dernier regard à Drago avant d'élancer sa main sur le portoloin.

Rien ne se passa.

Son soulagement se convertit graduellement en panique, comme à son arrivée. Le fin éclat d'espoir qui s'était formé dans son cœur en croyant que tout serait réglé en repartant comme elle était venue éclata aussitôt, lui arrachant un gémissement peiné et incontrôlé. Elle retira sa main, attendit quelques secondes, puis la reposa dessus. Rien ne se produisit, comme à la première tentative. Drago regardait l'horreur qui se produisait devant ses yeux, puis une agressivité s'éprit aussitôt de ses gestes et de ses mots.

- À quoi tu joues, merde? s'enivra-t-il. Ce n'est pas le temps de rigoler! Touche ce satané portoloin et disparais de ma vue!

- Je sais… paniqua la jeune femme, intimidée par le comportement brutal du garçon. J'essaie, mais… ça ne marche pas!

Il agrippa alors violemment son poignet en lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur, puis alla porter sa main sur le portoloin avec fureur, ne réalisant pas que si cette troisième tentative aurait fonctionnée, il l'aurait accompagnée dans son voyage de retour vers la Cabane Hurlante à cause de leur contact physique. En voyant qu'aucun effet ne se produisit, il répéta son mouvement à plusieurs reprises, devant rapidement hors de lui.

- Que… Saleté de merde! jura-t-il.

- Drago, arrête! Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi! le pria-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Réalisant que cette solution ne les disposerait pas de leur problème, il lâcha prise, redonnant l'entière possession du poignet qu'il tenait fermement à son propriétaire. Hermione se mit à masser sa main furtivement, ayant précédemment senti que plus aucune goutte de sang n'avait dû y circuler puisque Drago avait serré si fort que même des marques rouges opaques étaient apparues. Le voir agir ainsi envers sa personne la rendait encore plus craintive, et ça ne fit qu'accroître son envie de partir de cette prison. Oui, cette situation était très angoissante et ne présageait rien de bon, mais elle était en train de voir réapparaître l'ancien Drago et ça, elle ne voulait plus y avoir droit.

Lorsqu'il l'eut lâchée, il se retrouva immobile de nouveau, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Hermione, elle, n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'il ne se remette à lui crier dessus sans aucune raison valable, et ne faisait que continuellement palper sa main en sentant enfin la chaleur lui revenir suite au retour de son sang. Bien qu'elle fût encore agitée et inquiète par cette situation, elle le laissait beaucoup moins paraître, se sentant maintenant horriblement mal à l'aise de se retrouver à être une indésirable chez lui. Soudain, Drago reporta son attention sur elle, s'approchant de la jeune fille au même moment où elle recula, effrayée par son mouvement subi.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas?

- J'imagine que le portoloin a dû être ensorcelé pour ne permettre qu'un voyage à sens unique afin que ça t'empêche de repartir si l'envie ne te passait par la tête…

Il avait posé sur elle un regard complètement indisposé, même vulnérable. Sa personne semblait avide de recevoir une réponse de sa part.

- Toi, tu ne connais pas un quelconque sort qui pourrait faire en sorte qu'il puisse être réutilisable?

Prise sur le vif, elle se mit à réfléchir prestement, grimaçant sous l'effort, puis secoua faiblement la tête au bout de quelques secondes, cet option ne se retrouvant pas parmi ses connaissances. Le Serpentard la dévisagea alors avec mépris en étendant une pause.

- « Miss Je-Sais-Tout », hein? souffla-t-il, sarcastique et désagréable. Où sont tes connaissances lorsqu'on en a _vraiment_ le besoin? Tu n'as pas l'intelligence à la bonne place, Granger! Elle ne sert absolument à rien!

Il se retourna en passant une main dans sa chevelure platine. Il se mit à faire des cent pas plutôt lents, sentant peu à peu le contrôle s'éprendre de lui, puis laissa la réflexion emplir son esprit chargé. Quant à Hermione, elle fut horriblement blessée par sa remarque. Voilà qu'il se mettait à l'insulter et à se moquer d'elle! Affectée, elle fronçant les sourcils en réprimant une envie de pleurer, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non, elle n'allait pas le laisser lui marcher sur les pieds ainsi!

- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter, lança-t-elle sur la défensive. Je n'ai rien demandé pour me retrouver ici, alors ne t'attaque pas à moi comme si j'étais la seule personne qui pourrait trouver un moyen de nous en sortir! Je ne suis pas infaillible!

Sa voix s'était faite largement tremblante à la fin de sa phrase, ce que Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer. Continuant ses cent pas, il poussa un faible rictus en esquissant un sourire mauvais.

- Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, cracha-t-il en se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je le _sais_, que tu n'es pas infaillible.

Offensée, elle poussa un soupir attristé en retenant avec de plus en plus de véhémence ses larmes qui n'étaient maintenant que sur le coin de ses yeux. Elle se retourna donc en croisant fermement et étroitement ses bras autour de son corps, sentant toute chaleur humaine la quitter. Tête baissée, elle marchait très lentement en restant dans le même espace restreint, réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'éloigner et se perdre dans cette gigantesque maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

Soudainement, un bruit à l'étage du dessus s'éleva, alertant brusquement Drago et Hermione, qui relevèrent aussitôt la tête vers le haut des deux escaliers majestueux qui se rejoignaient de chaque côté de la pièce. Le jeune homme, ressentant la panique parcourir son corps, fit un geste négligé dans la direction de la Gryffondor, qui elle, comprenant aussitôt, enfila sur sa tête la cape d'invisibilité qui l'avait suivie jusqu'au manoir et qui avait reposée, jusque là, sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle avait atterrie lors de son arrivée. Drago se précipita alors vers la jeune fille invisible en s'aidant de la position où elle s'était trouvée juste avant d'enfiler la cape, puis lui pointa l'un des escaliers de son index.

- On va monter, chuchota-t-il de manière presque inaudible. Ce doit être mon père ou ma mère, mais peu importe. Suis-moi, c'est bien compris?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle d'un ton aussi bas que le sien.

Il s'engagea alors dans l'énorme et somptueux escalier en tentant de se guider dans l'obscurité de la grande pièce qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter. Hermione, malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui à cet instant précis suite à ses insultes désobligeantes, s'obligea à aller capturer sa main afin qu'elle ne le perde pas de vue et qu'elle se retrouve ainsi perdue. Drago n'y accorda pas plus d'attention qu'il n'en fallait – puisqu'il la détestait autant qu'elle ne le détestait à cet instant – puis la serra pour ne pas que leur lien ne se cède. Pendant une bonne minute, ils empruntèrent une petite série de couloirs dont Hermione ignorait où ils menaient, puis le jeune garçon s'arrêta finalement devant une porte qui se situait complètement au bout d'une allée toute aussi sinistre que les autres. Avec un silence complet, il se sépara de la main de la Gryffondor, saisit la poignée puis l'ouvrit, libérant le passage pour qu'elle y pénètre. Rapidement après, il s'y glissa aussi, puis referma la porte derrière lui en s'y adossant. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma les lumières de la pièce.

- Tu peux enlever la cape, fit-il. _Collaporta!_

Le son délicat d'un verrou s'activa au même moment où Hermione retira la cape de sur sa tête. Son regard fit ensuite un tour complet de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ce devait être sa chambre personnelle, à en juger par les photos, les couleurs et les sinistres décorations qui l'habillaient. Malgré le fait que cette pièce n'avoisinait aucunement les goûts de la Gryffondor, elle devait admettre qu'elle était d'une splendeur troublante. Tout était si propre, si ordonné, si majestueux. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il avait été élevé dans un milieu comme celui-ci, si elle se basait sur son comportement parfois aristocratique et toujours exagérément supérieur à la norme.

Drago disparut dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre, qui, par l'arche de la porte, Hermione devina à être sa salle de bain privée. Même malgré sa forte rancune à son égard, elle tenta tout de même de trouver quelque chose à dire afin que leur relation actuelle se détende légèrement, réalisant par le même fait qu'elle pourrait peut-être être prise dans ce manoir pendant un temps indéfini.

- C'est ta chambre? demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle n'avait pas osé pénétrer la salle de bain pour le rejoindre, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était qu'en train de se laver les mains. Drago, de son côté, grimaça à cette question qu'il jugea complètement inutile. C'était inévitable, cette situation qui compliquait encore plus ses projets ne lui donnait aucunement l'envie d'être agréable, ni courtois. Il ne ressentait aucunement l'envie de l'entendre lui poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question ou lui prononcer une seule parole. À ce stade-ci, il ne voulait qu'être seul. Il retenait même fermement l'envie de lui jeter le maléfice du saucisson, la bâillonner, et de la jeter par la suite dans les cachots de sa demeure afin qu'elle ne vienne pas se mettre dans ses jambes. En dépit de ces mauvaises pensées, il réussit à adopter un ton dégagé en lui répondant.

- Tout juste.

Il ferma les robinets en argent massif, s'essuya les mains puis retourna dans sa chambre, s'adossant contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Impassible et renfrogné, il croisa les bras en jaugeant Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus mal de se retrouver là. C'est avec dégoût qu'elle reconnut alors instantanément le vieux Drago Malefoy des six années antérieures, l'arrogant, le prétentieux, l'odieux blondinet qui se croyait supérieur à tous eux qui l'entouraient. Cependant, elle ne voulait se laisser affliger par cette façade de lui, et voulait au contraire rester forte et tenir son bout de la corde.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant? demanda-t-elle, craignant tout de même sa réponse.

Drago soupira, dérangé.

- _Assurdiato!_ lança-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer sur sa porte de chambre. Je ne sais pas, Granger. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ici chez moi que je suis davantage sensé savoir quoi faire. Au cas où tu l'ignores, ton apparition chez moi n'était aucunement dans le plan prévu.

Ce ton désagréable… Cette expression hautaine et indifférente qui lui donnait l'atroce impression d'être nuisible… Pourquoi agissait-il soudainement ainsi avec elle? Le cœur de la pauvre Gryffondor se tortillait dans tous les sens, ayant l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau en compagnie de son pire ennemi, celui avec lequel elle nourrissait une forte animosité depuis trop longtemps.

- De toute façon, c'est toi, la supposée « Miss Je-Sais-Tout », non? Peut-être vas-tu te retrouver à être plus efficace que tantôt? À bien y penser, je ne crois pas vraiment, puisque tu me sembles être uniquement compétente lors des examens à Poudlard.

C'en était trop. Incapable d'en prendre davantage, Hermione fondit en larmes, cachant son visage honteux de ses mains tremblantes. Elle se retourna vivement et alla s'accoter contre le mur opposé à celui où Drago était, faisant face au coin afin de ne pas avoir à le croiser du regard lorsqu'elle oserait enfin lever les yeux. L'assaillant ressentit un vif pincement dans ses entrailles en voyant sa brusque et subite réaction. Ne s'étant aucunement attendu à la voir répondre à ses moqueries de la sorte, il ravala durement son arrogance, regrettant maintenant d'agir d'une manière aussi sordide avec elle. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait largement exagéré sa mauvaise humeur et qu'il en avait abusée en se défoulant sans retenue sur la personne qui s'était avérée être la plus utile et présente pour lui. Sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire pour la réconforter, il ne fit que fixer le sol, se massant inconfortablement la nuque d'une main moite. Il fit, par la suite, quelques pas vers l'avant dans l'intention d'aller la rejoindre, mais il s'arrêta à mi chemin, ne sachant aucunement quoi dire en réalisant à quel point il avait été désagréable et insolent à son égard.

Puis, brutalement, Hermione se retourna, faisant voler ses cheveux dans son visage qui était entièrement rougi, tout comme ses yeux, d'ailleurs. Sous la force de son mouvement, des larmes avaient même été s'écraser contre le mur à côté d'elle.

- Il me semble qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait et enduré pour te venir en aide afin que tu puisses arriver ici sain et sauf, s'écria-t-elle sans ménager sa voix, je me réserve minimalement le droit à ton respect, _Malefoy!_

Il ne pouvait que faiblir en faisant face à une Hermione aussi détruite et atteinte. Il s'en voulait à mourir… Voir son visage aussi attristé en était presque insupportable, et c'est pourquoi il n'eut autre choix que de baisser les yeux.

- Je ne te demande pas ton amour, ni ton amitié, ni que tu m'envoies des fleurs ou même que… que tu me… me… me passes tes notes de cours en classe…! lança-t-elle sans calmer sa crise. Tout ce que je te demande, _c'est ton respect! _Je ne crois pas que ça soit trop demandé si tu tiens compte de tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour ta petite personne!

Un sanglot bruyant coupa la fin de sa phrase et l'empêcha de poursuivre son discours. Aussitôt, elle reposa ses mains dans son visage puis se remit de dos à Drago, sentant la folie s'éprendre d'elle. Le jeune homme aurait voulu disparaître, s'effacer complètement, mais il savait qu'il devrait affronter la peine de la jeune fille et dire quelque chose, car qu'il le veuille ou non, il était coincé avec elle pour un temps indéterminé. De toute façon, il savait clairement qu'il n'aurait pas la force de laisser Hermione dans cet état. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui avait pris d'agir de la sorte avec elle, mais jamais il ne recommencerait en réalisant à quel point la voir ainsi l'affectait.

- Je veux sortir d'ici… gémit la jeune fille en agrippant des touffes de cheveux sur sa propre tête.

Assemblant tout le courage possible entre ses mains, Drago s'avança vers elle en s'attendant à tout de sa part. Qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle le pousse, qu'elle le gifle, qu'elle l'insulte, qu'elle lui crache au visage, il comprendrait chacune de ces réactions et les accepteraient sans rien faire pour s'en protéger, les méritant pleinement. C'est donc avec pleine conscience des répercussions possibles suite à son geste qu'il alla poser une main sur son épaule afin qu'elle se retourne. Effectivement, elle se retourna, puis, comme il s'en était attendu, elle lui administra une gifle si puissante mais ô combien libératrice qu'elle résonna dans toute la pièce, produisant presque un écho. Son visage pivota brusquement suite à ce violent impact tandis qu'il crispait tous ses traits faciaux en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux puis osa enfin poser son regard dans le sien.

À bien y penser, il l'avait peut-être bien méritée, cette gifle, mais il ne la laisserait pas recommencer. Son geste avait été encore plus insultant que ses propres paroles, selon lui. Tout de même, il n'y accorda pas d'importance pour cette fois-ci.

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris… souffla-t-il maladroitement. C'est que…

Il soupira, réalisant qu'aucune de ses excuses ne pouvaient justifier son comportement. Il apposait de grandes pauses entre ses fragments de phrases.

- En fait, je n'ai aucune excuse valable à te donner... Je sais uniquement que c'est la panique qui m'a fait agir de la sorte… Je… Je regrette…

Hermione pleurait maintenant plus doucement, attentive à ses paroles qu'elle semblait boire comme une élixir de vie.

- Je suis parfaitement conscient de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et je t'en suis reconnaissant, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu laissé paraître… Tout ce que j'ai pu dire de méchant… je ne le pensais pas.

Un silence s'étira.

- Je ne sais même pas si je peux te croire… couina-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir d'ici… la rassura-t-il en reposant sa main sur son épaule. J'espère que je saurai ainsi te convaincre que je suis sincère. Demain, nous…

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, remettant les deux adolescents sur le qui-vive. Drago se retourna brusquement en jetant un regard horrifié sur sa porte de chambre, puis, d'un signe de main bref mais précis, il indiqua à Hermione de se cacher derrière la cape d'invisibilité et rester aussi muette qu'une tombe, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt en se dirigeant vers le coin extrême de sa chambre. Même malgré le sort de mutisme que le jeune homme avait jeté, ils n'osaient plus parler, de peur qu'ils se fassent entendre d'une quelconque manière. Adoptant une attitude neutre après s'être assuré que son amie était bien cachée, il annula son sortilège qui bloquait tout son, lançant un « _alohomora_ » puis ouvrit la porte afin d'y découvrir son père de l'autre côté.

Vêtu d'un peignoir de satin argenté, ses longs cheveux platine étaient regroupés d'une boucle noire près de sa nuque, et il chaussait des chaussons de cette même couleur. Lorsqu'il aperçut son fils, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Drago, s'exclama-t-il, enchanté mais sournois, mon cher fils!

- Père, fit simplement sa progéniture.

Hermione s'était maintenant considérablement calmée, malgré quelques hoquets qui faisaient vibrer sa respiration, puis elle regardait la scène avec bonne attention. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Lucius Malefoy avait le don d'être toujours très élégant, peu important la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis, manifestement, elle remarqua que la beauté de cette famille pure n'avait jamais brisé son hérédité… Maudit soient-ils.

- Je suis bien content de te voir ici. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir arriver si tôt, mais c'est bien de constater que tu es impatient à l'idée de ton baptême.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, ne voyant pas la grimace de dégoût qu'avait esquissé son très aimé fils. Se retournant vers lui, il poursuit, de sa voix mielleuse :

- J'ai entendu tout un vacarme, dans le salon. J'ai été voir ce qu'il se passait, et en voyant que le portoloin s'était légèrement déplacé, j'ai cru constater que tu étais arrivé. As-tu rencontré des problèmes pour avoir causé tant de bruit?

- Non, aucun. J'ai simplement été projeté assez brutalement, quand je suis arrivé… puis je perdais pied à tout instant à cause de l'obscurité.

- Et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu t'es mis à parler tout seul?

Son cœur sauta un battement dans sa poitrine, tout comme Hermione qui se mit à appréhender la suite. Comment allait-il se sortir de là? Comme si elle espérait pouvoir se sortir de là, elle ferma les yeux en les crispant de toutes ses forces.

- Tu ne m'as pas élevé en retirant les jurons du vocabulaire à me transmettre, donc oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis mis à parler tout seul.

Lucius esquissa un sourire mauvais puis hocha la tête, balayant ensuite la chambre de son fils d'un regard analyseur. Après s'être rouvert les yeux, Hermione crut un instant qu'il avait croisé son regard, mais se rassura en se rappelant qu'elle était invisible et qu'elle ne risquait pas de se faire détecter, pas tant qu'elle aurait cette cape sur la tête.

- Très bien, lança enfin Malefoy senior. Il est très tard – ou plutôt très tôt, donc je vais te laisser dormir. Demain, cependant, je viendrai t'expliquer comment les prochains jours vont se dérouler. Tu pourras retourner à Poudlard dans approximativement une semaine, une fois que tout ça sera réglé.

Drago hocha la tête, soumis. Son père lui fit alors un hochement de tête qui se décrivit à être une salutation, puis quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Rapidement, le jeune Serpentard lança un « _collaporta_ » ainsi qu'un « _assurdiato_ », puis il fit signe à Hermione qu'elle pouvait se découvrir. Une fois qu'elle s'exécuta, ils se retrouvèrent dans un moment de pur inconfort, leur moral ayant largement descendu suite à cette visite en plus de la conversation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avant cette interruption. Le jeune homme devait-il poursuivre ce qu'il disait juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent interrompre? Ou était-il mieux, au contraire, de changer de sujet? Il devait avouer qu'il ignorait comment réagir dans de telles circonstances, ne s'étant jamais retrouvé en froid avec une amie… puisqu'il n'en avait jamais véritablement eues.

Les secondes passèrent, et aucun d'eux n'avait bougé, mis à part le mouvement que Drago avait établi en s'appuyant contre la porte. Hermione avait la tête baissée vers ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait distraitement à défaut de ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre. Timidement, elle releva les yeux sans bouger la tête afin de jeter un regard curieux sur son hôte, et elle se sentit faiblement rougir en constatant qu'il semblait l'avoir regardée durant tout ce temps. Les deux adolescents semblaient tous deux éprouver une sensibilité à l'égard de l'état pitoyable dans lequel leur compagnon se trouvait. La Gryffondor plaignait d'ailleurs particulièrement le sort du Serpentard, se retenant fermement pour ne pas aller l'étreindre afin de consoler l'angoisse que la visite de son père avait provoquée dans son visage. Seulement, elle ne s'autorisait plus à faire un quelconque geste vers lui, de peur qu'il ressorte une des réactions qui l'avait rendue dans une toute aussi piètre humeur que Drago.

Quant à lui, la raison de son humeur massacrante se partageait entre la conversation qu'il venait d'entretenir avec son père et le comportement qu'il avait adopté à tort envers Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. Il en était d'ailleurs tellement mal à l'aise que ce n'était nulle autre que cette raison-ci qui le coupait de tout mouvement vers elle, mais pas pour bien longtemps encore.

En effet, après avoir débattu du pour et du contre du geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il céda puis traversa sa chambre pour aller la rejoindre. Hermione l'eut suivi du regard jusqu'au bout, pour finalement fermer les yeux en se laissant faire lorsqu'il entoura son corps de ses bras. Rejoignant doucement sa poitrine, elle alla par la suite crocheter ses mains à ses épaules, couvrant ses omoplates de ses avant-bras. Rassuré par la réponse positive à son élan d'affection soudaine, Drago ferma les yeux à son tour en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux qui chatouillaient sa peau, puis comprima un peu plus son étreinte, savourant un moment de véritable et sincère tendresse, chose qu'il n'obtiendra sûrement pas durant la prochaine semaine entre les murs de son manoir.

* * *


	17. Acquitté

**Chapitre 17 – Acquitté**

**

* * *

**

Une longue et interminable heure durant, Hermione s'était efforcée de laisser le sommeil l'emporter, mais ses pensées mouvementées l'avaient tenues bien éveillée. Soixante pénibles minutes s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles elle n'avait cessé de se tourner et se retourner sur le plancher de bois froid et dur sur lequel elle s'était engagée à dormir. Outre ses tortures mentales, elle accordait les mérites de son éveil constant à son dos qui s'annonçait à se retrouver courbaturée lorsque la journée se lèverait. Mais qu'avait-elle le pouvoir de faire, pour empêcher ça? Rien. Elle aurait simplement dû faire attention à où elle avait mis les pieds pour ne pas ainsi avoir eu à se fouler la cheville. Précaution prise, elle aurait bien simplifié la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle et Drago, en plus d'éviter une souffrance dorsale.

Son hôte et elle-même s'étaient tout deux mis d'accord, et avec raison, pour ne pas risquer davantage de problèmes en l'exposant librement dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Par ce fait, ils avaient donc déterminé que dormir sur le sol, dissimulée derrière la façade du lit qui bloquait la vue de la porte d'entrée, et ce, sous la cape d'invisibilité, tête comprise, serait la meilleure solution à employer pour Hermione. Sait-on jamais, peut-être que Lucius ou Narcissa Malefoy s'improviserait une raison d'entrer dans la chambre de leur fils sans daigner cogner à la porte, et ainsi découvriraient une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses côtés? C'est d'ailleurs cette éventualité qui avait convaincue les deux adolescents d'adopter la solution de l'inconfort plutôt que le chemin de la mort assurée pour la Gryffondor. Bien que Drago ait pris la peine de verrouiller sa porte d'un « _collaporta_ », ils en étaient rapidement venu aux faits que ce simple sort n'aurait en aucun cas le pouvoir de résister aux contre sorts évoqués par le Mangemort entrainé qu'était Lucius. Puis, après réflexions, ils avaient ensuite débattu sur l'utilité de verrouiller une porte si un simple « _alohomora_ », sort primaire, offrait la possibilité de déverrouiller tout obstacle de ce genre. Bien sûr, cela offrait une protection minimale, mais elle se voyait rapidement voler en éclat si une visite impatiente voudrait traverser la porte.

Drago s'était ensuite rappelé que son père avait toujours possédé la noble bonté de respecter l'intimité qu'il s'appropriait en verrouillant la porte, mais les jours actuels étant d'ordre spécial, il ne pouvait se résoudre à des suppositions et préférait ainsi adopter un maximum de précautions.

C'était donc après nombre et nombre de débats et de comparaisons de points de vue que le blondinet en était venu à cette solution, et Hermione n'avait pas cherché une seule seconde à s'y opposer, préférant sa vie qu'à une nuit de confort par pur caprice. Seulement, en réalisant que cette chère nuit s'annonçait à être dénuée de sommeil, elle se mit à constater que les chances que ses parents débarquent dans la chambre de Drago seraient minces. En fait, elle l'ignorait, mais pensait véritablement le contraire. La mauvaise humeur que son inconfort provoquait chez elle lui faisait avancer cette théorie faible en arguments. Elle aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu la partager avec le Serpentard qui reposait dans son lit de roi juste à côté d'elle, mais elle se doutait avec antipathie qu'il devait être perché à un sommeil doux parmi ses nombreuses couvertures et oreillers.

Calcul qui, cette fois-ci, s'avérait faux. Malgré l'invitation de son lit à se laisser choir et s'évader dans ses bras satinés et moelleux, Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis cette même heure où il entendait Granger bouger dans tous les sens à côté de lui. À son parfait contraire, cependant, il était resté immobile, couché sur le dos avec les yeux grands ouverts. L'envie de partir dans l'inconscience du sommeil ne le séduisait guère, et de toute façon, son esprit surchargé l'en aurait empêché. Troublé, meurtri, affaibli, il fixait le toit décoré de voiles de son lit baldaquin, faisant voyager ses pensées de sa situation présente à celle qu'elle deviendrait dans un futur proche. À maintes reprises, elles avaient également dérivées à la jeune fille qui était présente dans la même pièce que lui, se questionnant sur la relation qu'il avait développée avec elle, mais surtout sur ses sentiments. Il refusait de se faire à l'idée des évidentes conclusions, mais le bien-être qu'il ressentait à ses côtés agissait comme un baume sur son cœur mutilé, et il ne pouvait s'en défaire, à son grand désarroi…

Ses oreilles lui permirent alors soudainement de diriger son attention vers d'autres horizons lorsqu'il entendit Hermione soupirer bruyamment.

- Drago, t'es réveillé? demanda la voix douce et timide de la jeune fille.

Enchanté à l'idée de distraire ses pensées, il ne prit pas bien longtemps pour répondre.

- Oui, Granger, répondit-il sommairement, je suis réveillé.

S'étant attendu à ce qu'il ne réponde pas, Hermione fut légèrement indisposée puis étira un silence inconfortable.

- J'aurais cru que tu dormais depuis déjà longtemps, déclara-t-elle avec malaise en ricanant faiblement. Je ne t'ai pas entendu bouger une seule fois.

- Si tu connais un moyen de faire endormir aussi rapidement une personne possédant un esprit aussi torturé que le mien, n'hésite pas à me le partager.

Hermione se renfrogna, gênée. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment pour engager une conversation avec lui… La tête sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle regrettait d'avoir cédé et prononcé ces mots. Quant à Drago, réalisant que sa réponse avait peut-être été perçue comme un manque d'intérêt à poursuivre une discussion et plutôt comme une marque d'agacement, il ajouta un petit rictus maladroit quelques secondes plus tard, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre la Gryffondor et de l'imiter tout aussi gauchement.

- Parle-moi, fit-elle, peut-être tu auras la chance de penser à autre chose.

- C'est un peu difficile, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai que ce sujet en tête…

Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Une situation comme la sienne était sûrement trop importante et grave pour permettre à son esprit de s'occuper à autre chose. Malgré tout, elle tenta une approche, bien qu'elle soit particulièrement farfelue à glisser.

- Les études, ça va bien?

Douteux à l'introduction d'un tel sujet, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rire amusé teinté d'un petit découragement face à l'entêtement d'Hermione à constamment être perchée aux discussions scolaires.

- Granger…

- D'accord, je sais, ricana la Griffon à son tour. Au moins, je tente de te changer les idées.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquels tous deux laissèrent leur moment de dérision lentement s'atténuer, puis un silence plat s'ensuivit.

- À quoi tu penses, exactement? s'autorisa Hermione.

Si Drago n'avait la possibilité de penser à autre chose qu'à sa situation, eh bien aussi bien pouvait-il en parler librement à son amie afin de se libérer de cette impression d'encombrement. Avec droiture, il lui répondit :

- Au déroulement des prochains jours, marmonna-t-il passivement. Je sais ce qui va se passer, oui, mais j'ignore comment tout ça va se produire… Ça m'effraie.

Sujet délicat. La jeune fille dressa un mince sourire inconfortable sur ses lèvres, bien que le garçon ne pouvait aucunement le voir. En prenant bien soin de choisir les bons mots ainsi que les bonnes répliques pour ne pas le vexer, l'attrister ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait le rendre susceptible à un changement négatif d'humeur, elle retira sa tête d'en dessous de la cape. Au moins, durant leur conversation, elle se réservait le droit de respirer de l'air fraiche.

- Moi aussi, avait-elle répondu. Je veux dire… J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur pour ce qu'il va t'arriver…

Touché, il sourit tendrement, réalisant à quel point entendre ce genre de parole à son égard avait le pouvoir de soulager sa misère, surtout de sa part… Cependant, son orgueil, le travaillant comme à son habitude, le poussa à faire dériver le fond de sa pensée :

- Je ne suis plus un gamin, Granger. Je préfère être le seul à me soucier de moi-même.

Une fois de plus, Hermione se renfrogna, légèrement déçue par sa réaction.

- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour ta propre sécurité, crois-moi…

- Non, je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour ça, répondit-t-elle du tac au tac.

Drago haussa un sourcil, septique face à cette soudaine assurance dont elle n'avait aucunement fait preuve depuis son arrivée au manoir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, dis-moi?

- Parce que tu m'as dit que tu me sortirais d'ici, et Merlin sait à quel point je te fais confiance.

Tétanisé par cette réponse plus ou moins déstabilisante, le Serpentard se retrouva dans l'incapacité de répliquer. Cette réponse instantanée qu'elle avait déclarée sans même une mince parcelle d'hésitation dans la voix n'eut comme conséquence que d'accélérer considérablement son rythme cardiaque. Un frisson avait ensuite exploré sa peau blême, lui arrachant au passage toute possibilité de rétorquer quelque chose de crédible à celle qui semblait attendre une suite. D'ailleurs, Hermione souffrait de ne pas connaître sa réaction, et le simple fait qu'il ne réponde rien du tout la rendait extrêmement nerveuse. En avait-elle dit trop sur la vérité au sujet de ses sentiments?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… bredouilla finalement Drago.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? questionna-t-elle, regrettant progressivement d'avoir poussé quelque chose d'aussi gênant. Tu m'as bel et bien affirmé que tu me sortirais d'ici, non?

Le blondinet soupira, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, bien sûr… et c'est ce que je ferai… mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux m'accorder une telle confiance… Après tout ce temps, toutes ces années… la confiance que tu m'accordes naïvement ne peut être qu'aveugle…

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit suite à ses dires lui permit de poursuivre à son compte. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de débattre à ce sujet, mais elle justifierait certainement minimalement sa déclaration afin de lui démontrer qu'il avait tort.

- Si tu savais à quel point les choses ont changées, de mon point de vue…

Aussitôt, Hermione remercia les ténèbres de la nuit à l'avoir inspirée elles et elles seules à débuter une telle conversation, car elle jurerait qu'elle devait être complètement écarlate. Ignorant si Drago avait compris ses mots comme elle les interprétait sous son angle de la chose, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle venait de soulever une multitude de sous-entendus qui crevaient les yeux de manière assez évidente. En effet, le jeune garçon n'avait pas passé à côté de cette vision…

- Du mien aussi, Granger, déclara-t-il à son tour afin de mettre son poids dans la balance.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'étonnes encore à m'entendre parler?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que toi et moi, ça restera toujours et à jamais quelque chose de marginal, ça, tu ne peux pas le nier. Donc peu importe ce qu'il se passera dans le futur, rien ne se retrouvera à être… disons-le… normal. Du moins, à mon avis personnel…

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passera dans le futur »? À cette phrase-ci, Hermione sentit un violent choc au niveau de la poitrine, puis ne sut quoi répondre en retour, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Ainsi, un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, permettant aux deux protagonistes de vaquer dans leurs pensées qui, heureusement pour Drago, ne se dirigèrent pas vers leur habituelle direction. À sa plus grande confusion, il se mit à méditer et analyser la phrase qui avait visiblement marqué chacun d'eux sans qu'ils ne le démontrent. « Peu importe ce qu'il se passera dans le futur »… Lui-même n'avait pas compris où est-ce que ces mots pourraient bien mener. Il les avait prononcés instinctivement, sachant distraitement qu'elles avaient véritablement un sens dans la relation qu'Hermione et lui entretenaient, mais sans le connaître concrètement.

Puis ensuite s'éprit de lui l'envie de l'avoir à ses côtés… Inconfortable même uniquement à l'idée d'y penser, il ne s'imaginait en aucun cas lui demander de venir le rejoindre en dessous des draps, ce qui paraîtrait plutôt déplacé. Le Serpentard s'étonna alors de réfléchir aussi posément alors que dans les derniers jours, il avait abusé de son charisme échelonnant pour profiter de ce que quelques filles lui avaient naïvement offert. Seulement, ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant n'était en rien semblable à ce qu'il avait vécu avec ces filles. Son corps ne demandait qu'à la sentir près de lui, rien d'autre. Il voulait la voir. Uniquement savoir qu'elle était juste à côté de lui, à quelques pouces, et sentir sa chaleur corporelle vibrer contre sa peau. Ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait nouvellement à ses côtés, il ne voulait que le sentir accrue, et ce, sans nécessairement devoir la toucher… Simplement la sentir…

Conscient qu'il violerait ainsi leur entendement en ce qui concerne les méthodes de sécurité à employer durant la nuit, il se lança tout de même, profitant de l'éclair de génie qui l'avait traversé afin de dévier la trajectoire précise de son souhait.

- Tu sais, je ne crois franchement pas que mon père va débarquer dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit.

Hermione fronça un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment où Drago voulait en venir en lui mentionnant ça. Elle se laissa sombrer dans l'incertitude pendant un certain moment, s'attendant à ce qu'il se rende plus explicite, mais intervint en constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'élaborer son curieux avancement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

Son regard fut alors attiré sur le bord du lit dans lequel Drago reposait lorsqu'elle l'entendit bouger pour la première fois depuis cette longue heure et ces quelques poussières. Son visage apparut, faiblement éclairé par les rayons de lune tamisés au travers du voile qui recouvrait une de ses immenses fenêtres. Ses cheveux clairs qui pendaient sur son front, sa peau presque blanche et son chandail léger d'une couleur ivoire contrastaient parfaitement avec l'ambiance de la nuit. Placé contre le ventre, appuyé sur ses coudes et les avant-bras entrecroisés, il fixait maintenant Hermione de ses yeux pâles et d'une sérénité si ample qu'elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas soudainement été libéré de tous ces soucis.

- Tu me fais pitié à dormir par terre comme ça, se justifia-t-il avant de se lancer pour de bon. Viens. Mon lit est assez large pour t'accueillir.

Comme s'il ne lui laissait pas le choix de faire autrement, il disparut de son champ de vision pour se déplacer vers l'extrême droite de son lit, cédant sa place réchauffée et préparée à la jeune fille qui, il l'espérait, ne refuserait pas sa proposition. Dans un même temps, se déplaçant ainsi et aussi vite, il évitait de voir sa réaction qui risquait peut-être d'être négative… ce qu'il se mit d'ailleurs à penser, puisque quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'un seul mouvement ne se fasse. Couché contre le dos, il attendait…

Par chance qu'il s'était éclipsé de son champ de vision juste après lui avoir fait cette proposition, car l'expression qu'Hermione eut arborée se rapprochait étrangement de celle qu'elle avait adoptée lorsqu'elle avait vu des Détraqueurs près de la Cabane Hurlante. Son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner contre sa poitrine, et elle ignorait si elle serait capable d'agir normalement si elle acceptait d'aller le rejoindre dans son lit, près de lui, sous les mêmes couvertures... Sans doute serait-elle beaucoup trop nerveuse. Pourtant, c'était clair dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait absolument pas refuser, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait, tout comme lui, sentir la proximité de son corps au sien.

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, elle se redressa donc puis se remit sur ses pieds dans de gestes saccadés et maladroits. Lorsque Drago aperçut sa silhouette noire se relever en se détachant du rideau translucide et clair derrière elle, il soupira d'aise, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire. Hermione laissa le mince oreiller qui lui avait servi de support pour sa tête ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité contre le sol, et elle se glissa en dessous des draps, esquissant un faible gémissement contenté en sentant la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Entrevoyant la position très neutre que Drago avait adoptée et qui n'était pas susceptible de la rendre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle l'imita.

- Un peu plus confortable que le plancher, pas vrai? taquina le blondinet.

- Ça, tu peux le dire, fit Hermione en rigolant.

Les deux adolescents joignirent leurs rires et les estompèrent en même temps. Cinq longues minutes passèrent, et Hermione avait déterminé qu'elle pouvait maintenant tenter de gagner le sommeil en voyant que mot ne se prononçait. Les yeux fermés, elle avait l'étrange impression que le jeune homme à côté d'elle avait encore les siens grands ouverts. En n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de créer un malaise de plus en posant un regard soucieux sur lui, elle opta plutôt pour l'indifférence.

- Je m'en veux.

La Gryffondor céda, ouvrit les yeux puis tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il ne la regardait pas, et fixait encore droit devant lui.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû agir de la sorte avec toi, précisa-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui demande de s'expliquer.

- Drago…

L'interpelé tourna à son tour la tête vers la jeune femme. Son regard attristé et rempli de remord électrisa son sang et dû la forcer de détourner les yeux.

- N'y pense plus, le rassura-t-elle. La situation a dégénérée et nous paniquions tous les deux, alors ta réaction était parfaitement compréhensible.

- Non, pas du tout. Tu étais dans la même situation que moi, et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu m'insulter comme je l'ai fait envers toi…

Elle tourna la tête afin de poser sur lui un regard plein de tendresse.

- Arrête, Drago, ce n'est pas grave… Ce devait sûrement être l'accumulation de stress, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Peu importe, cesse de te torturer encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà. C'est tellement superflu, comme tracas…

Drago ne répondit point, jugeant qu'elle devait sûrement avoir raison. Pourtant, il ressentait encore et toujours ces remords, cette impression qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la meilleure façon pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui… Ça le torturait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

- Aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer toute la gratitude que j'ai envers toi, déclara-t-il avec sincérité. Aucun mot n'est assez fort… Tu as tellement risqué, pour moi.

- Alors dans ce cas, tout dépendra des gestes que tu poseras, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Par là, elle avait insinué des choses se rapprochant de près ou de loin à Poudlard, dans leurs cours, pendant leurs études, bref, dans le cadre scolaire, mais elle s'empourpra bien rapidement lorsqu'elle réalisa l'imprécision de ses mots et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sous-entendre. La couleur de sa peau tourna encore plus au cramoisi lorsqu'elle vit le petit sourire que Drago esquissa, ce qui ne s'accordait aucunement pas avec les réels propos qu'elle s'était voulue d'avancer. C'était clair, net et précis, elle s'était mal fait comprendre.

- Heu… Je… Je voulais plutôt… bégaya-t-elle en riant nerveusement. En fait, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire…

- Non, non, non, la coupa-t-il en ricanant très légèrement. T'as raison, parfaitement raison…

Progressivement, il avait cessé de rire, gardant ce même regard fatal et tendre qui pouvait parler bien plus ouvertement que les mots. Hermione doutait que sa capacité à supporter son regard ne se maintienne encore bien longtemps, mais quelque chose l'obligeait à le faire. Une impression que quelque chose d'anormal se produirait… Par Merlin, il était si beau…

- Tu me permets de te remercier à ma manière, Granger?

Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il ferait, et c'est exactement cette raison qui la poussa à hocher la tête. Son corps était paralysé tandis que son cœur, lui, s'agitait plus que jamais, cet énorme contraste la déstabilisant au plus haut point. Elle crut alors d'abord et momentanément ne pas pouvoir supporter ce qui allait peut-être se produire, mais se ravisa bien rapidement lorsque Drago exécuta un premier mouvement.

De la plus extrême douceur, il redressa le haut de son corps à l'aide de ses coudes, puis fit pivoter son entière personne afin de se retrouver étendu sur son flanc, face à Hermione. Étant maintenant uniquement retenu d'un seul coude, il se rapprocha lentement d'elle en se glissant aisément sur la surface drapée de satin qui recouvrait son matelas, afin de finalement suspendre tout mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes. Il la toisa, silencieux, dégageant une quiétude enjôleuse qui la rendait de moins en moins apte à garder son calme. Après ce qui semblât être une éternelle éternité, il passa un bras par dessus la jeune fille afin d'aller rejoindre la surface libre qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de son corps, puis son torse se retrouva ensuite complètement au dessus du sien. Malgré l'espace qu'avait volontairement gardé Drago entre leur buste, tous deux pouvaient sentir qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais senti et retrouvé aussi près l'un de l'autre qu'à ce moment même. Même l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée n'égalisait pas ce geste, et pourtant, ils s'étaient complètement blottis dans leurs bras, sans retenue.

Ils entretenaient maintenant un ferme face-à-face, et Hermione avait l'envie saisissante d'entourer son cou de ses bras. Son cœur était en plein délire ; voir Drago ainsi perché au-dessus d'elle avec ses bras qui s'étendaient de chaque côté de sa tête, son visage qui était parfaitement aligné au sien, sa bouche qui reposait entrouverte, ses cheveux blonds qui dégageaient son front afin de pendre lascivement dans le vide… La folie qui avait saisie son cœur s'attisa alors encore plus lorsqu'elle vit enfin ses bras se plier afin de permettre à son visage de se rapprocher du sien. Bientôt, elle put sentir un léger chatouillement sur son front tendu, causé par les mèches de cheveux d'or pâle du jeune homme qui le balayait. Son attention rencontra cependant complètement la dérive lorsqu'elle ne vit plus qu'une masse indistincte et sombre devant elle, les traits du visage d'ange de Drago se brouillant complètement tellement il était rendu près du sien. Se laissant emporter par une vague d'impuissance, elle ferma les yeux, laissant le choc explosif de ses lèvres contre les siennes emplir tout son corps et sortir de sa peau sous forme d'un énorme frisson qui lui hérissa automatiquement le poil sur les bras.

Seulement Drago venait-il tout juste de poser ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione qu'il en demandait déjà encore plus. Il laissa néanmoins leur bouche se presser délicatement l'une contre l'autre, savourant la chaleur exquise de l'humidité que tant de désir avait provoquée, puis releva que très minimement la tête, juste de sorte à ce qu'un infime demi centimètre ne sépare leurs lèvres. Derechef, il se rapprocha, capturant cette fois-ci sa lèvre inférieure entre les deux siennes qu'il pinça adroitement, la caressant du bout de la langue puis en se retirant avec une volupté poignante d'un simple levé de menton. Le minuscule gémissement qu'Hermione esquissa à cet instant le poussa aussitôt à répéter pour une troisième fois sa démarche, pour son plaisir et également pour le sien. Entreprenant alors une troisième plongée vers sa bouche délicieusement ouverte et suppliante, il s'éprit cette fois-ci de sa lèvre supérieure avec laquelle il joua sensuellement en faisant osciller faiblement sa tête dans tous les sens. Enfin, il releva son menton, quittant lentement son doux chenal en laissant leur bouche se défaire avec moiteur, puis replaça ensuite son visage de sorte à ce qu'il puisse regarder la Gryffondor droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle reviendrait enfin à la réalité, chose qui semblait pour elle être une dure tâche à en juger par l'expression qu'elle affichait.

Vaquée de ce sentiment d'extase qui l'avait empli quelques secondes plus tôt et qui avait fait disparaître ce malaise de proximité, elle ressentit à nouveau cet inconfort s'éprendre de ses sens. Maintes et maintes fois, elle avait tenté, durant ce torride baiser, de faire voyager ses mains sur ses bras, dans son dos, dans son cou, mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser un tel geste sur son corps, le jugeant encore trop étranger à son égard pour se permettre une telle chose. Pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point ce moment l'avait ébranlé. Positivement, certes, mais il en restait qu'elle se mit à croire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à être aussi proche de Drago Malefoy. Était-ce une bonne chose ou non?

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, ils rencontrèrent incessamment ceux de Drago, eux qui la détaillaient avec la même ferveur qu'il avait employée lors de leur baiser. Longuement, ils se toisèrent, et Hermione sentait grandir en elle un feu passionnel qui, si elle n'aurait pas été aussi coincée dans sa gêne, l'aurait clairement poussée à l'embrasser de nouveau. Seulement, elle était consciente que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre n'était qu'une manière pour le Serpentard de la remercier… Tout de même, d'un élan indécis, elle porta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, là où, du bout des doigts, se mit à caresser ses cheveux fous. Ce geste soutira un mince sourire au jeune garçon, mais il rompit soudainement toute la magie du moment en se retirant de son perchoir au-dessus d'Hermione pour se replacer sur le dos, juste à côté d'elle. La main de la jeune fille avait chuté sur son épaule et poursuit son chemin en caressant involontairement son bras, mais elle la retira bien rapidement en constatant que le blondinet n'en avait sûrement plus rien à faire…

Le temps passa, et Hermione se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers Drago ; il avait les yeux paisiblement fermés. Endormi?

- Bonne nuit, Drago…

Il ne répondit pas. Endormi.

* * *


	18. Afin d'y remédier

**Chapitre 18 – Afin d'y remédier**

**

* * *

**

Un bruit sourd martelait répétitivement une surface, dérangeant ainsi la paisible mais légère inconscience dans laquelle Hermione avait plongée. De la pluie qui boxait contre la fenêtre? Qu'importe. Se sentant aussi amorphe qu'un corps mort, elle garda tout de même les paupières closes en tentant d'ignorer l'agressant son qui ne cessait de s'abattre dans ses oreilles. Elle sentait son corps entièrement endolori et courbaturé, accusant aussitôt sa courte aventure sur le plancher de la chambre durant la nuit. Bien évidemment, elle s'était doutée qu'elle en subirait des dégâts, mais la vive douleur qui électrisa son dos lorsqu'elle esquissa un faible mouvement de déplacement dépassa largement ses attentes, lui arrachant une grimace patraque.

En venant au fait qu'elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de se rendormir, elle ouvrit de peine et de misère les yeux, découvrant devant elle une place vide et découverte. En temps normal, elle aurait dû y voir Drago… Inquiète à l'idée de se retrouver seule, elle se redressa brusquement dans le lit en parcourant la chambre d'un regard rapide et bref, ignorant le gros bourdonnement qui avait monté à sa tête. Le Serpentard n'y était pas non plus. C'est alors que le bruit étouffé qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil se démystifia, lui accordant maintenant plus d'attention qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Il provenait de la salle de bain, derrière la porte fermée, et la jeune fille détermina que ce devait être l'eau de la douche qui coulait. Pas de doute là-dessus, c'était le blondinet qui était simplement en train de se rafraîchir. Plutôt une bonne initiative, quand elle repensait au salissant périple qui les avait fait migrer jusqu'ici. Après avoir trébuché dans la neige et sur un sol rocailleux, rampé sur cette même surface, s'être agenouillée contre un plancher de bois moisi et poussiéreux, s'être pelotée contre les murs afin de se dissimuler et maintes autres choses encore, elle réalisa que peut-être une petite douche pour elle également ne serait pas de trop. Seulement, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, la chose qui primait le plus dans ses objectifs était bien de sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle ne se fasse découvrir.

Hermione s'était laissée tomber, retrouvant la silhouette de son dos qui s'était imprimée en creux contre le matelas qu'elle comparerait certainement à un véritable nuage. N'empêche, ce nuage ne lui avait pas permis d'être dispensée de son atroce mal de dos… Relâchant un long et bruyant soupir, elle ne put combattre la vélocité de ses yeux qui se refermèrent aussitôt. Son avant-bras alla rapidement s'écraser contre eux, voulant à tout prix faire disparaître l'éclatante lumière du soleil qui transperçait aisément la draperie qui couvrait la fenêtre et qui l'aveuglait. Ses rayons étaient même si puissants que la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient chauffait la surface de ses cibles au travers du rideau. Hermione avait déjà chaud, elle ne voulait pas en plus avoir l'impression d'être dans un vif brasier! Tous ces petits obstacles qui empêchaient le prolongement de son sommeil devaient sûrement être un signe afin de lui faire comprendre que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos…

Un furtif éclair traversa alors sa tête : ce baiser, cette nuit, avec Drago… Les pensées d'Hermione se tournèrent entièrement vers ce moment intense et particulier qu'ils avaient partagé dans un égal et lucide consentement. Elle ne savait cependant qu'en dire. Bien sûr, ce baiser avait été profondément plaisant et suave, mais elle doutait fort de la raison pour laquelle il avait eu lieu. Drago l'aurait-il vraiment embrassé avec autant de passion et d'intensité simplement pour lui démontrer qu'il était reconnaissant envers ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui? Selon lui, les mots n'auraient pas assez puissants pour le lui exprimer… mais un baiser avait-il vraiment lieu d'être dans ce cas-ci? D'une part, elle doutait réellement de la raison qui avait poussé le jeune homme à faire ça, mais d'une autre, elle ignorait quelle explication il pourrait bien le justifier. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments envers elle, c'était certain… Pourtant, elle en avait envers lui, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir quelque chose de fort entre eux. Du moins, ça, c'était avant qu'ils s'embrassent…

Un bruit indistinct et moindre s'éleva soudainement parmi le ronronnement monotone que provoquaient les gouttelettes dans la douche, la forçant à se redresser de nouveau. Hermione se retira prestement d'en dessous des couvertures tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruits, craignant que ce soit Lucius qui serait de l'autre côté de la porte. Si elle avait le malheur de se faire voir… Tout aussi rapidement, elle alla rejoindre la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait laissée sur le sol et se mit à la déplier avec ardeur et avec la forte intention de se cacher en dessous. Puis, cessant tout mouvement pour rester attentive, elle fut surprise de constater que, après s'être répété, le bruit provenait de la salle de bain. C'était Drago qui faisait ça? Sans plus tarder, elle s'avança vers la porte en laissant retomber la cape à ses pieds puis prêta oreille. Un faible et bref gémissement… puis un souffle court sèchement interrompu… Ça ressemblait à… Non, impossible.

D'un bond, elle alla plaquer son oreille contre le bois frais de la porte, puis patienta. Entre les multitudes de gouttelettes qui piochaient contre le sol, son doute se confirma en entendant une troisième fois ce qu'elle avait douté être.

Drago pleurait.

Choquée, Hermione appliqua encore plus de pression sur sa tête en espérant bientôt que son oreille traverse la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que de l'autre côté du battant, Drago Malefoy était en train de pleurer, éprit d'un désespoir trop grand pour garder ce lourd fardeau en lui. Oui, elle savait bien qu'il était humain, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de pleurer. Trop longtemps elle avait gardée de lui une image totalement froide, impassible, cruelle et perfide, et voilà que maintenant, elle se retrouvait témoin d'une surcharge d'émotions… Elle n'arrivait tout simplement à le croire.

Une troisième fois, un léger sanglot s'éleva, provoquant chez Hermione une vague de pitié titanesque. L'envie de défoncer la porte et d'aller le rejoindre afin de le consoler la submergeait, mais plusieurs raisons évidentes l'en empêchaient. Entre autre, parce qu'il était, en ce moment, complètement nu sous la douche, mais aussi par respect envers son intimité. Sûrement croyait-il actuellement la jeune fille en train de dormir, et il deviendrait sûrement rouge de honte et de colère à la savoir collée à la porte en train de l'écouter de manière un peu trop attentive. D'ailleurs, l'idée d'aller se recoucher et de faire comme si elle n'en avait jamais rien su lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle se ravisa vu la singularité du moment. Vraiment, Drago Malefoy, en train de pleurer? Même lorsque sa tête menaça d'éclater sous le poids qu'elle y avait ajouté, elle restait là, voulant entendre un sanglot de plus et ce, uniquement pour se permettre de confirmer pour la énième fois qu'il s'agissait bien de Drago Malefoy qui pleurait dans sa salle de bain, démuni.

Hermione était si concentrée dans son activité qu'elle ne broncha aucunement lorsque les sanglots cessèrent. Encore là, elle pouvait l'entendre renifler, ouvrir la portière de la douche, en sortir, sécher grossièrement ses cheveux en les frottant sûrement contre une serviette, se rapprocher avec un petit bruit de succion contre le plancher… et ouvrir le battant sur lequel elle avait la tête littéralement plaquée.

Basculant dans le vide, mais surtout, réalisant dans quelle situation elle venait de se faire prendre, Hermione se mit à battre frénétiquement des bras afin de ne pas s'effondrer sur le jeune homme qui avait sursauté en l'apercevant. Elle posa rapidement un pied bien à plat contre le sol devant elle, espérant que ça soit suffisant pour ne pas perdre totalement l'équilibre, et s'aida en plus en se retenant par l'arche de la porte ouverte. Bras tendus contre le mur à gauche et à droite, elle avait enfin retrouvé une position solide. Oh, par Merlin… Tête baissée, elle pouvait voir que Drago se tenait devant elle, immobile – du moins, de la taille jusqu'aux orteils – et le moment décisif où il faudrait qu'elle croise son regard se faisait largement désirer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de son imagination, mais elle avait même l'impression que ses doigts de pieds étaient devenus écarlates…

Forçant un air naturel, elle releva la tête et s'obligea automatiquement à se recroqueviller sur elle-même en voyant dans quel état elle venait de le mettre. Non pas seulement ses orteils étaient d'un rouge vif, mais son visage en entier également, y comprenant ses yeux. Même si elle ne s'autorisa pas à baisser les siens sur son torse nu, elle pouvait facilement constater que cette partie de son corps également était de cette même couleur. Avait-il pris une douche particulièrement brûlante, ou était-ce la colère qui l'avait rendu aussi pigmenté qu'un Boutefeu Chinois?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là?! précipita-t-il.

Visiblement, il ne paraissait pas trop enchanté à l'idée de s'être fait entendre. Hermione rendit les derniers honneurs à sa nervosité puis affronta son regard révolté.

- Eh bien, j'allais me rendre au petit coin…

- Alors que j'étais dans la douche?

- J'attendais…

- …l'oreille plaquée contre la porte?

Prise sur le fait. Sentant le sang lui monter à la tête, la jeune Gryffondor se renfrogna. Étonnamment, Drago ne semblait pas particulièrement en colère, mais plutôt bredouille et humilié. Sûrement avait-il passé le cap de s'énerver pour un rien puisque pire l'attendait dans les prochains jours.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'avait absolument rien à répliquer. Elle aurait beau s'excuser, mais elle ne ferait que le convaincre de son indiscrétion, tandis que si elle continuait de nier la réalité de l'incident, ça ne ferait que le mettre en rogne. Elle opta alors pour le silence, jugeant qu'il serait le meilleur issu afin de ne pas alourdir la situation. En outre, Drago aussi sembla également gratifier le non verbal, car il n'ajouta pas plus de mot qu'Hermione ne l'avait fait. Seulement, contrairement à elle, il la dévisageait avec l'envie démesurée de la convaincre que ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la salle de bain n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle en avait déduit, trop embarrassé.

Rejetant finalement toutes excuses, il la contourna afin de pénétrer dans sa chambre. La Griffon le suivit du regard, pivotant sur elle-même lorsqu'il avait frôlé son bras de son torse nu. Ses yeux avaient automatiquement fait nid sur son dos cagneux et blafard qui s'était offert à eux, détaillant ses épaules graciles jusqu'à ses reins, tandis que le Serpentard se dirigea vers une armoire à linges placée tout près de son lit. Il l'ouvrit puis se mit à farfouiller énergiquement dans le bazar qui l'encombrait, ignorant le regard de la jeune femme qu'il sentait peser sur sa personne. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'entendant aucune porte se fermer, il suspendit ses gestes, regarda par dessus son épaule et s'empourpra en réalisant qu'elle se tenait encore à la même place à l'observer. Hermione elle-même ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

- Tu regardes quoi comme ça? demanda le Serpentard, incommodé. Tu y vas, au petit coin? ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de gagner ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'honneur dans son moment de solitude.

La jeune femme sortit alors de sa torpeur puis disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain aussi rapidement qu'une flèche, s'y adossant par la suite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Elle était restée là, immobile, à toiser son corps dans un manque total de convenance, et ce, sans aucune subtilité! Qu'allait-il penser, maintenant? Elle se rassura cependant en ce disant que Drago devait sûrement se dire la même chose en ce moment, mais uniquement par pour la même raison…

Après s'être assuré qu'Hermione ait quitté la pièce, le blondinet soupira bruyamment en laissant lâchement tomber sa tête vers l'avant, contre une tablette de son armoire. Il se traita de tous les noms. Comment diantre avait-il pu se laisser aller de la sorte alors que Granger n'était que de l'autre côté du mur? Voilà maintenant qu'il passait pour une chochotte! Il avait honte, tellement honte qu'il en rougissait encore, même seul, même à l'écart de son regard qui pouvait voir trop de choses… Mais c'était si difficile de gérer tout ça, de penser aux jours prochains, d'imaginer ce qu'il sera devenu dans moins d'une semaine… Et en plus, avec _elle_ chez lui…

Drago se ressaisit puis tenta de libérer ses pensées, se devant de garder la tête haute suite à la sévère chute de son amour-propre. Relevant la tête, il poursuivit sa recherche dans son armoire, puis en sortit finalement un simple chandail à manches longues et à col en « V », ainsi qu'un pantalon de denim foncé qu'il enfila en vitesse avant qu'Hermione ne ressorte de la salle de bain. Négligemment, il lança sa serviette sur son lit puis alla s'y asseoir, massant avec ardeur ses petits yeux devenus boursoufflés par les larmes. Plus ou moins une minute plus tard, la Gryffondor sortit de la pièce d'à côté puis s'avança timidement dans la chambre, les mains jointes derrière son dos.

Levant un sourcil dubitatif, Drago la considéra quelques instants.

- Ça ne se tire pas, chez les Moldus, une chasse d'eau? fit-il, douteux au sujet de sa courte visite dans la salle de bain.

En fait, il savait pertinemment qu'elle y avait été uniquement sous prétexte d'avoir eu une raison de se tenir à côté de la porte pendant qu'il était dans la douche. Il n'était pas bête, tout de même. N'empêche, Hermione esquissa une petite exclamation surprise et idiote puis fit demi tour afin d'exécuter le souhait du Serpentard, ricanant pour elle-même en réalisant qu'elle tirait la chasse d'une toilette inutilisée. Revenant sur ses pas, elle retourna au point exact qu'elle avait quitté avant l'intervention du blondinet, puis reprit exactement la même pause. Tandis qu'elle le toisait avec inconfort, lui, il fixait le parquet avec un intérêt particulier.

- Il faudrait peut-être tenter de trouver un moyen pour toi de retourner à Poudlard au plus vite, déclara Drago avec hâte de briser cette ambiance d'enterrement.

Hermione s'autorisa à aller le rejoindre sur le lit. Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu y as réfléchi? quémanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'y travaille. J'ai la tête à un peu trop d'endroit, en ce moment. C'est assez exigeant.

Tous deux se mirent à réfléchir.

- En se basant sur ton niveau intellectuel, tu pourrais transplaner! s'illumina Drago, un sourire niais mais vainqueur aux lèvres.

Agacée par cette réplique qu'elle avait entendue trop souvent et qui, pourtant, devait être fortement et incontestablement bannie des pensées de chacun des sorciers et sorcières qui fréquentaient Poudlard, la jeune femme roula les yeux en soupirant, blasée.

_- « L'histoire de la magie »_ manque à ta culture générale, Drago, alors je me fais un déplaisir de te signaler que transplaner est absolument _impossible_ dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tout le monde devrait le savoir.

Le fautif se renfrogna.

- Et détrompes-toi, mon « niveau intellectuel » ne me permet pas d'en faire autant, s'embrunit-elle, furibonde.

- Tu me fais marcher, là? anticipa-t-il avec raillerie.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. S'il avait l'intention de se moquer d'elle, elle trouverait bien le moyen de lui faire ravaler son sourire de ravissement.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis capable de faire quelque chose dont toi, tu n'es pas capable de faire?

- Ce n'est aucunement le fait que je ne suis _pas capable_ de le faire, s'empourpra-t-elle, c'est uniquement qu'à l'occasion, j'oublie un bras ou une oreille… ou j'arrive uniquement à déplacer une jambe…

Le Serpentard pouffa sous l'expression d'indignation totale de la jeune femme. Croisant étroitement les bras autour de sa poitrine, elle ne put réprimer bien longtemps un petit rictus amer qui lui donna un air à la McGonagall. Pourquoi s'irriter pour si peu? D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était si réconfortant de voir Drago s'esclaffer de la sorte que de rire avec lui ne pourrait qu'alléger l'ambiance. Son rire fut cependant interrompu par un grondement sourd et désagréable qui provenait de son estomac. Le jeune homme contempla le responsable de l'étrange son avec effarement, puis réalisa que lui aussi était en train de se ronger l'intérieur. Les événements avaient tellement été surchargés en émotions de toutes sortes qu'ils avaient complètement mis de côté leur pauvre ventre qui criait famine.

Peu longtemps après, Drago avait parcouru l'entière distance entre sa chambre et le rez-de-chaussée à pas de souris avec l'idée de se rendre à la cuisine afin de ramener quelque chose à manger dans sa chambre. Aucune raison formelle ne le poussait à s'exécuter avec autant de discrétion, mais il ne voulait simplement pas perdre la chance de tomber, par pur hasard, sur une conversation d'aspect privée dont les informations pourraient peut-être lui venir en aide dans sa mission évasion qu'il se devait d'accomplir pour Hermione.

Il venait tout juste de quitter la dernière marche du gigantesque escalier que son regard alla immédiatement se poser sur le portoloin au dessus de son foyer. Non, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, c'était absolument certain qu'aucune réaction ne s'engendrerait s'il tentait de l'utiliser, comme lors de leur arrivée. De toute façon, la journée étant à son zénith, les passages dans le manoir se faisaient beaucoup plus fréquents, donc rendaient impossible d'amener la Gryffondor jusqu'à l'objet. Pénétrant alors sous l'énorme arche que formait l'union des deux escaliers qui caressaient les murs opposés, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était là qu'avait eu lieu le début de sa folie qui l'avait poussée à insulter son amie… et également à l'embrasser par la suite. Mais au diable ces pensées, il était d'abord et avant tout descendu afin de ramener de quoi se nourrir un peu.

Adoptant continuellement cette même discrétion dans ses pas, il dû traverser une longue pièce dans toute son étendue avant d'enfin entendre des voix s'élever. Bien évidemment, puisque seuls ses parents vivaient ici à l'exception de lui-même et quelques elfes de maison, se furent les voix de Lucius et Narcissa qui s'éclaircirent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'emprunter l'attitude d'un fouinard en se faufilant en douce et ainsi risquer se faire prendre la main dans le sac, mais plutôt se faire discret en s'approchant d'une lenteur exagérée de la cuisine dans l'espoir d'entendre un maximum de leur conversation – si elle s'avérait être d'une juste utilité – avant d'y faire irruption.

- …dans mon bureau, et mène directement sur le Chemin de Traverse, fit la voix de Lucius. Tu le sais, les autres sont tous bloqués.

Drago freina encore plus son pas, sentant un pincement dans sa poitrine. Quelle chance! Il arrivait directement au moment où quelque chose d'intéressant risquait de sortir de leur bouche! Conscient que ses parents risquaient de l'apercevoir à tout moment, il envoya promener ses précautions de subtilité puis se plaqua contre le mur, juste à côté du cadre de porte qui s'ouvrait à la cuisine. Il tendit l'oreille.

- Une vigilance de trop, si tu veux mon avis, fit la voix doucereuse de sa mère. Notre fils n'est pas un idiot téméraire, Lucius, il aurait très bien su ce que l'idée saugrenue de repartir d'ici aurait provoqué.

- Ce n'était qu'une précaution de plus, tu le sais, chérie, poursuit son père.

_- Une_ précaution? Invalider tous les portoloins, désactiver le réseau de cheminée, installer des Mangemorts autour du périmètre du manoir… Ne crois-tu pas que c'est un peu abusé? Tu aurais simplement dû mentionner dans ta lettre qu'il serait impossible pour lui de repartir, sous peine de graves conséquences…

- Je n'ai pas eu à le faire, il le sait déjà. Comme tu dis, notre fils n'est pas un idiot téméraire, il est intelligent. Tu vois, même malgré les doutes communs qui nous rongeaient, il a réussi à arriver ici par lui-même. Si ce n'est pas de la volonté, j'ignore ce que c'est!

- Lucius, j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière de ma propre maison, et en plus de ça, comment crois-tu que Drago perçoit toute cette situation? Lui qui s'est mis à avoir des doutes sur sa décision, le minimum serait peut-être de lui donner l'illusion d'une certaine liberté en débloquant les voies de sortie!

- Pour lui donner une chance d'agir sous une pulsion d'affolement et de le voir s'enfuir? Il n'est pas question que je vois mon fils périr des mains de notre maître.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette idée ne lui traversera même pas l'esprit.

Assez. Avait-il bien compris? Les mesures de sécurité afin d'éviter sa fuite avaient été un peu trop poussées à son goût et l'insulta considérablement. Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'âme du plus courageux sorcier du monde de la magie, mais il n'était pas un lâche de première classe qui agirait comme une andouille sur un coup de tête! Du moins, de son avis personnel. Et puis ces doutes, ces inquiétudes, que ses parents avaient eus à son sujet… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de n'être qu'un raté? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être un fardeau pour Lucius et Narcissa? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi était-il convaincu toute cette démarche n'était qu'une grossière erreur, et que Drago ne serait aucunement en mesure d'accomplir les tâches qu'un Mangemort se devait d'accomplir?

Se ressaisissant, il ramena ses pensées sur le droit chemin. Se remémorant les toutes premières paroles qu'il avait entendues de la bouche de son père, il jubila intérieurement. L'homme avait mentionné son bureau, et ensuite introduit le fait qu'ils étaient « tous bloqués »… Aucun doute, il voulait certainement parler des portoloins. Donc s'il avait bien compris, un portoloin dont l'accès était encore libre se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau de son père!

Plus ou moins satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il quitta rapidement les lieux, remontant quatre à quatre les marches qui le menèrent à l'étape du dessus. En moins de trente secondes, il se tenait maintenant au centre de sa chambre, en compagnie d'Hermione qui était en train de s'auto digérer.

- Pas de pancakes, ni d'omelettes? Et les rôties, les tartines, et les brioches?

- Granger! se lança-t-il. Je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de te sortir d'ici! Aujourd'hui même, en plus!

Ce n'est qu'après avoir prononcer sa dernière phrase qu'il remit aussitôt en question ses paroles. Avait-il vraiment envie de la voir partir aussi tôt?

Quant à Hermione, c'était comme si sa faim venait tout juste de prendre ses jambes à son cou. S'arrachant du livre dans lequel elle avait plongé durant l'absence de Drago, elle glissa ses pieds sur le sol en gardant ses fesses contre le lit puis lui adressa un sourire avide d'information. Bien que la panique de la situation s'était largement étouffée, n'en restait-il qu'elle se sentirait bien mieux à l'idée de se trouver à Poudlard plutôt qu'au manoir des Malefoy, repère de Mangemorts et de Sang-pur hostile à sa race dite inférieure.

Sentant l'impatience de la jeune fille, il laissa son angoisse de côté puis lui expliqua brièvement et en surface la conversation qu'il avait surpris. La jeune femme était restée accroché à ses lèvres durant tout son récit.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, calcula Hermione, tu es en train de me dire que nous devons nous rendre dans le bureau de ton père?

- Bien évidemment, puisque je viens de dire que le seul portoloin accessible se trouve là! approuva le blondinet avec frénésie. Tu vois peut-être d'autres alternatives?

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que me retrouver dans l'office de Lucius ne rend pas la chose plus sécuritaire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Drago… Il risquerait de débarquer à tout moment!

- C'est un risque à prendre, Granger. C'est ça, ou bien tu attends patiemment que je reçoive la marque des Ténèbres pour que nous revenions ensuite main dans la main à Poudlard.

Hermione grimaçait, inquiète et que très peu convaincue. Son front était barré d'un grand pli et elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Drago roula les yeux, lassé, puis s'approcha d'elle. Abruptement, il s'accroupit en rejoignant ses fesses à ses mollets puis déposa ses avant-bras contre ses propres genoux. De cette position, son regard pouvait presque égaliser celui de la jeune femme qui le regardait encore avec ce même tracas dans les yeux.

- Ça va marcher, la rassura-t-il avec douceur. On ne va y rester qu'un très court moment, il s'agit uniquement de toucher un portoloin!

- Un portoloin dont nous ignorons totalement l'apparence.

Juste. Il avait beau avoir entendu son père mentionner un tel objet, mais jamais il n'avait précisé ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Avouant n'avoir pas penser à ce mince détail, il détourna son regard, pensif, tandis qu'Hermione se sentit déjà rassurée de le voir près d'elle, ainsi, à tenter d'en faire autant.

- De toute façon, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire puisque tu vas avoir la cape d'invisibilité sur la tête, pas vrai?

- Oui, c'est juste, mais imagine-toi un peu que Lucius fasse irruption dans la pièce et qu'il t'y voit, d'apparence seul. Je doute fort bien que les conclusions qu'il en tire soient bénéfiques pour ta personne dans de telles circonstances.

Drago soupira.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'en faire pour moi.

- Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, mais c'est de mise. La priorité n'est pas uniquement _ma_ sécurité, mais bien la _nôtre._

Il avait beau être en désaccord avec son avancement, il garda tout de même son avis pour lui-même, n'ayant aucunement l'envie ni le temps de s'aventurer dans un tel débat. La considérant quelques instants, il réfléchissait à toute allure à ce qu'il pourrait bien évoquer comme argument afin qu'elle accepte de se lancer dans cette quête.

- Granger, c'est l'unique solution, s'entêta-t-il. De plus, les chances que mon père entre dans son bureau au même moment où nous y serons sont très minces.

- Tout porte à croire que tu as hâte de te débarrasser de moi! lança-t-elle en esquissant un rictus malaisé.

- Tout porte à croire que j'ai hâte que tu te retrouves enfin en sécurité, renchérit-il du tac au tac, et ça, ce n'est sûrement pas dans mon manoir que ça sera le cas.

Décisif, il s'était relevé et dirigé vers la porte de sa chambre, laissant une Hermione de plus en plus rassurée derrière elle. Une fois rendu, Drago pivota sur sa personne, s'adossa contre la porte puis se mit à taper du pied, impatient. Il ignora volontairement le sourire touché qu'elle s'était collée au visage.

- Alors tu te lèves, tu prends tout ce qui t'appartient et tu me suis. Son office se trouve sur le même étage que ma chambre, alors le voyage sera court.

La Gryffondor se laissa finalement convaincre et s'exécuta. La cape d'invisibilité sur la tête, elle suivit Drago dans les grands couloirs qui serpentaient le second étage sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, craignant toute encombre qui aurait le malheur de leur nuire, mais de suivre un garçon aussi ferme et résolu que lui l'apaisait considérablement. Ainsi, il voulait d'abord et avant tout qu'elle se rende à destination saine et sauve… Amusé par cette situation renversée, elle ricana muettement en réalisant finalement qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Ça, c'était avant que Drago ne s'arrête brusquement en plaquant le corps invisible d'Hermione contre son dos afin de l'arrêter de tout mouvement. Alertée, elle étira son cou par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et fut horrifiée de voir que Lucius venait tout juste de pénétrer dans l'exacte pièce où ils se devaient d'aller. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir vu son fils à l'angle du couloir qu'ils venaient tout juste de franchir. Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer derrière Malefoy senior, Hermione découvrit son visage de la longue cape.

- Génial, souffla-t-elle avec ironie. Maintenant, on fait quoi?

- Attendons un peu, répondit-il en se retournant, employant le même faible ton qu'elle. Peut-être qu'il va en sortir bientôt.

Ils attendirent ainsi pendant plus de dix minutes, et Lucius n'en était pas sorti. En fait, aucun bruit n'avait été entendu de la pièce durant tout ce temps.

- Drago, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'a pas l'intention d'en sortir bientôt! déclara Hermione avec nervosité. Retournons dans ta chambre, s'il te plait.

- Attends, fit-il en restant attentif. Reste là.

Il aurait aussi bien pu lui ordonner de le suivre qu'elle n'aurait pas bougé le moindre membre de son corps, le moment étant trop précaire pour se lancer dans la gueule du loup. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança vers la porte de la pièce, longeant le mur avec prudence et vigilance. Puis, sous le regard scandalisé d'Hermione, Drago posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, la tourna silencieusement et ouvrit le battant.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas, ou plutôt ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, puis entra définitivement dans la pièce. La jeune fille se figea, affolée, puis attendit. Les secondes s'étirèrent démesurément et la tête du blondinet surgit alors du cadre de la porte, un sourire goguenard fendant son visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est ce que je pensais, s'autorisa-t-il de s'exclamer d'une voix un peu plus forte. Mon père n'est pas là, il a sûrement utilisé le portoloin pour quitter les lieux.

Évacuant sa lourde charge d'inquiétude en un soupir rasséréné, elle alla le rejoindre dans la pièce puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Précipitemment, elle se débarrassa de la cape.

- Espèce de grand cinglé! s'outra-t-elle en serrant les poings. Tu aurais eu l'air de quoi, d'entrer comme ça dans son bureau s'il avait encore été présent?!

- Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, expliqua-t-il avec détachement, alors ce n'est pas la peine de réfléchir à la situation inverse.

Hermione roula les yeux, atterrée par son idiote impulsivité qui aurait pu lui coûter bien des soucis. Elle reporta ensuite son attention autour d'elle, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de paradis terrestre. Balayant la pièce d'un regard circulaire, elle détaillait les murs entièrement jonchés de bouquins de toutes sortes avec des étoiles scintillantes dans les yeux. Béate, elle s'avança avec deux bras mous de chaque côté de son corps, mais se ressaisit bien rapidement en réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucunement le temps de s'y attarder. Tout de même, elle se dirigea vers une des étagères en se trouvant particulièrement attirée par un des multiples et étranges objets dorés de ce qui semblait être une collection.

- Pas de temps à perdre, déclara Drago en épluchant la pièce de ses yeux, il faudrait commencer à cherch…

Lorsqu'il se retourna afin de s'adresser directement à Hermione, elle n'y était plus. Partie. Il ne restait plus que la cape d'invisibilité qui gisait contre le sol à l'endroit qu'elle avait précédemment occupé. Incrédule, il se mit à agiter la tête dans tous les sens, la cherchant dans tous les recoins de la pièce, mais non, elle n'y était plus.

- Granger? éleva-t-il sans recevoir de réponse.

C'est alors qu'une boule lui serra la gorge : elle avait sûrement trouvé le portoloin… Non, en fait, elle l'avait trouvé, sans aucun doute. Vaqué de toute émotion à l'exception d'un certain dégrisement, il s'avança nonchalamment vers le tapon sur le sol, puis prit la cape entre ses mains. Longuement, il la fixa. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son départ s'effectuerait aussi rapidement et ce, sans le moindre au revoir… Voilà qu'il était maintenant entièrement livré à sa propre personne, faible, lâche, et craintif, sans aucun support, sans Hermione.

S'était-elle bien rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse? Était-ce vraiment là où le portoloin menait, d'abord? Était-elle maintenant en sécurité, sur le point de retourner entre les murs sécuritaires de Poudlard? Il ne le saurait qu'à son retour, mais déjà, il sentait son âme se faire gruger encore plus rapidement qu'avant son départ subit.

* * *


	19. Deux lames sous la gorge

**Chapitre 19 - Deux couteaux sous la gorge**

**

* * *

**

Une tempête incessante la secouait dans tous les sens tandis que son corps était en chute libre dans un abîme total. Apeurée, Hermione crispa ses paupières afin de se protéger de ses cheveux rageurs qui battaient dans tous les sens à cause du vent et qui les menaçaient de lui crever les yeux. Puis, soudainement, elle se fit expédier de ce trou noir pour finalement aboutir droit contre une étagère qui se mit à vaciller sous le choc. Retombant mollement sur un sol poussiéreux qui en était presque moelleux, elle entendit quelques objets fragiles tomber et se briser, la forçant à se protéger la tête au cas où l'un d'entre eux ne se fracassent sur sa personne. Elle resta accroupie quelques instants en formant de son corps une sphère presque parfaite, attendant que le dernier objet instable ne se décide à chuter, puis elle dût contenir un vif éternuement provoqué par la saleté repoussante du plancher qui chatouillait ses narines. Deux, trois, quatre fois, elle toussota, puis se redressa enfin sur ses genoux en posant autour d'elle un regard totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Où venait-elle d'aboutir?

Une exclamation de protestation s'éleva alors. Sur le qui-vive, elle rampa à toute vitesse derrière un petit meuble de rangement afin de se cacher. Peu importe où elle avait débouché, quelque chose lui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver là. Ces pensées durent sûrement s'engendrer en voyant tous les objets sinistres et de magie noire qui regorgeaient de partout dans la pièce. L'analyse qu'elle était en train d'élaborer s'interrompit vivement lorsqu'elle entendit et vit un vieil homme grincheux descendre des escaliers qui semblaient être en très mauvais état. Énervée, elle ramena rapidement ses jambes sur sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras, gardant un œil subtil sur l'homme qui scrutait la pièce de son air avare sans se soucier des craquements inquiétants que son poids provoquait.

- Il y a quelqu'un? croassa-t-il.

Hermione espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne remarquerait pas ce que sa brusque apparition dans la pièce avait provoqué comme dommage. Dans le cas contraire, il s'avancerait sûrement dans cet espèce de sous-sol afin d'y chercher une explication, et ainsi, la jeune fille se ferait clairement voir. À cette pensée, elle se mit à palper le sol de ses mains, cherchant avidement la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, mais paniqua en constatant qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivie dans son voyage. Heureusement pour elle, le vieillard rechigna quelque chose d'inaudible puis remonta à l'étage supérieure en la laissant seule de nouveau.

Ayant retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps, elle s'étendit lâchement sur tout son long en évacuant son énième gros soupire de la journée. Drago devait être aussi surpris qu'elle de constater qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés… Elle ressentit un douloureux pincement au cœur. Maudissant la curiosité qui l'avait amenée à toucher l'objet si intriguant qui l'avait projeté dans cette place inconnue, elle se releva en dévisageant grandement les alentours d'immonde apparence. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être.

Tout à coup, elle entendit, à l'étage d'au-dessus de sa tête, une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en activant une petite clochette. Une boutique? Était-elle dans le sous-sol d'une boutique? Voilà qui serait bien gratifiant puisque sa présence ne serait dans ce cas pas perçue comme étant illégitime. Cependant, si son propriétaire l'apercevait sortir de sa cave, peut-être devrait-elle faire face à quelques problèmes. Son doute au sujet de son emplacement se confirma lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du même homme qui était descendu quelques secondes plus tôt proposer son l'aide au nouvel arrivant dans la bâtisse. Diantre, quel était dont ce magasin pour être dans un état aussi mauvais et stocker un tel genre de matériel?

Allégeant ses pas, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier afin de tenter d'éclaircir ses doutes restants. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, les deux voix se clarifièrent afin de s'éteindre aussitôt ensuite, s'éloignant sûrement vers le fond du magasin. Elle s'autorisa donc à gravir quelques marches en tentant d'évoquer le bruit le moins puissant que son poids le lui permettait. Lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur du plancher du rez-de-chaussée, elle parcourut sa surface rapidement et fut soulagée de voir que la porte d'entrée se trouvait pratiquement à côté d'où elle se trouvait. Outre ce détail pratique, elle pouvait voir, sur les rayons du magasin, tout plein d'effroyables objets tels que des têtes réduites, des araignées vivantes grouillant dans des bocaux, des chandelles d'aspect assez louche qui lui donnaient la nette impression qu'elles étaient empoisonnées… Qu'importe, elle ne resterait pas longtemps dans cette place écœurante. Reportant son attention sur la porte, elle fronça les sourcils. N'étant pas en possession de la cape d'invisibilité, il était clair qu'elle se ferait voir en sortant, mais de toute façon, même si le cas avait été contraire, le bruit de la sonnette qui était placée au dessus de la porte rendrait sa présence automatiquement détectable.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, elle s'assura que les deux personnes présentes dans la boutique furent bien éloignées avant de se précipiter sur la porte, l'ouvrir à la volée en faisant violemment retentir la clochette et en sortir à grandes enjambées. Elle n'eut le temps que d'entendre la naissance d'une exclamation quelconque qui s'interrompit à cause de la fermeture de la porte avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'en perdre haleine.

Sitôt le pied à l'extérieur, elle regarda par dessus son épaule sans cesser de courir et ne fut aucunement surprise de voir, sur l'enseigne au dessus du portail d'entrée qui décorait l'immense bâtisse, _« Barjow et Beurk »_. Ainsi, elle était dans l'allée des Embrumes, sur le Chemin de Traverse! Soudainement éprise d'un vif enjouement à l'idée de s'être évadée aussi facilement, elle reporta son attention devant elle en dressant un sourire triomphant sur son visage, ignorant le regard des sorciers et sorcières qui passaient tout près d'elle. Son moment d'euphorie fut toutefois interrompu lorsqu'un homme se dressa volontairement devant elle, provoquant une imminente collision. Capturant les deux bras d'Hermione, l'homme l'aida ainsi à garder stabilité tout en lui permettant également de mieux voir qui elle venait de brutalement bousculer.

Lucius Malefoy.

Sentant ses jambes ramollir jusqu'en devenir du coton, son sourire s'évanouit afin de faire place à un apparent et inquiet malaise. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle devait, le plus vite possible, s'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne réussisse à la faire parler grâce à son infâme manipulation. Seulement, elle n'était aucunement en état de pouvoir fuir sa rencontre.

- Monsieur Malefoy… bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix aïgue, les avant-bras encore captifs.

- Miss Granger, lui rendit-il également, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. Voilà qui est bien curieux… Que faisiez-vous ici, dans ce coin si… (il regarda les alentours d'un air détaché) déconseillé?

- Je partais, justement, balbutia-t-elle en espérant éviter de devoir justifier sa présence.

- Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, que j'ai pu voir. Vous semblez soulagée, je me trompe?

Hermione dévia son regard, espérant trouver une réponse au cœur de la ruelle dans laquelle ils se tenaient, mais rien n'avait véritablement le pouvoir de l'inspirer, surtout pas dans l'horrible allée des Embrumes.

- Je me suis égarée, déclara-t-elle en reportant son regard sur Lucius. Je voulais rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, mais j'ai manifestement emprunté la mauvaise route…

- Et que faisiez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse? Il me semblait que les sorties de l'enceinte du château étaient fortement prohibées en ce temps, surtout si l'on constate les troublants événements qui ont précédemment eus lieu à Pré-au-Lard…

Avec bienséance, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Malefoy senior et s'écarta légèrement de lui afin de mettre une distance convenable entre eux. Elle voyait bien, dans son regard, tout son cynisme et toute l'ironie dont il faisait preuve en amenant ce sujet. Il la dégoûtait, carrément.

- Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler des visiteurs peu estimables qui patrouillaient la Cabane Hurlante? poursuit-il.

Cette question dérisoire lui fit lever le poil sur les bras. Il savait quelque chose, ça sautait aux yeux.

- Je… ne passe pas Noël à Poudlard, cette année… expliqua-t-elle avec un manque apparent de crédibilité et en voulant ignorer sa dernière question. Oui, c'est ça… puis, je suis… venue ici afin de… oui, je suis venue ici afin de venir acheter des cadeaux à mes parents ainsi qu'à mes amis! Voilà, et maintenant, je quittais.

Elle avait précipité la fin de sa phrase avec conviction, croisant les bras. Malgré tout, la Gryffondor voyait bien que Lucius ne la croyait aucunement, et ce détail se mit grandement à l'inquiéter. Il était beaucoup trop perspicace, et elle, beaucoup trop nerveuse pour arriver à lui faire gober quoi que ce soit qui ne serait qu'un tantinet plausible.

- Et vous avez jugé bon de venir accomplir vos emplettes sans vous encombrer d'un manteau, voilà qui est bien réfléchi.

Trop perspicace… Effectivement, elle n'avait point revêtît de manteau. En fait, la jeune femme n'était aucunement vêtue pour passer du temps à magasiner dans les ruelles remplies de neige et de glace. Graduellement, elle se sentait toucher le fond du baril. Ne trouvant rien à redire, elle perdit son sang-froid :

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Vous n'êtes aucun de mes parents pour vous permettre de commenter mon accoutrement, monsieur Malefoy!

- Ça, je ne vous le fait même pas dire.

Toute trace de sourire était complètement disparue, et seule une grimace de dégoût assombrissait son visage. Hermione se renfrogna suite à son commentaire, connaissant trop bien l'aversion que ressentait Lucius Malefoy face aux gens de son calibre. D'ailleurs, il était bien évident qu'il n'aurait pas manqué une seule occasion de le lui rappeller. Elle ignorait totalement comment elle arriverait à se sortir de cette mauvaise posture, mais, en revanche, elle savait clairement que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, elle ne livrerait aucune information qui pourrait la mettre dans une bien délicate situation – si c'était possible qu'elle le soit davantage – tout comme Drago.

Soudainement, Malefoy senior agrippa le bras de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui de sorte à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à un seul pouce du sien. Visiblement, il désirait lui communiquer un message à ne pas ignorer.

- Ne vous pensez pas plus maligne que vous ne l'êtes, Granger, éructa-t-il sobrement. Je vous aurai à l'œil, dorénavant, n'aillez même pas l'ombre d'un doute là-dessus. _Vous_, et mon fils, Drago.

Hermione tressaillit avec fougue, arrachant un sourire mauvais au Mangemort.

- Fascinant, comment le non verbal peut parler.

La considérant encore quelques secondes de cette même proximité, il savoura la terreur qu'il avait provoquée sur le visage de la Sang-de-Bourbe. En effet, le menton de cette dernière tremblait exagérément, terrifiée à l'idée de se mesurer aux viles capacités de cet homme. Brusquement, il relâcha son bras, lui décrivit son regard le plus dédaigneux, puis lui tourna le dos avec le même snobisme que la famille Malefoy entière possédait naturellement. Hermione le regarda pénétrer dans la boutique qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter, puis s'empressa ensuite de s'enfuir à toute jambe uniquement dans l'espoir de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette place. Si Lucius avait le malheur d'en ressortir avec le propriétaire du magasin et que ce dernier la pointe du doigt en mentionnant une fugitive des catacombes de sa précieuse boutique, cette journée aurait bien été la dernière à lui permettre de voir la couleur du ciel.

Lorsqu'elle fit irruption sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle ralentit considérablement le pas jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter. Rassurée par un tant soit peu de banalité, les larmes se mirent rapidement à la menacer de sortir à grands flots. Elle était encore si ébranlée par la clôture de sa conversation avec Lucius qu'elle se promit de jamais se redonner l'occasion de le croiser derechef. Il se doutait manifestement de quelque chose suite à son manque trop apparent de crédibilité, mais maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, elle s'autorisa plutôt à s'inquiéter pour Drago. Elle se rappelait très exactement la visite de son père dans la chambre du Serpentard la nuit où ils étaient arrivés ; il avait mentionné qu'il l'avait entendu parler « tout seul »… Il n'était pas dupe, par Merlin, il était clair qu'il avait fait le lien avec elle! De plus, qu'il l'ait vue sur l'allée des Embrumes, chose plutôt anormale pour une étudiante adolescente de dix-sept ans, ne rendait pas plus la chose en sa faveur…

Jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez savouré son sentiment de liberté, elle balaya ces pensées de son esprit et les reportèrent plutôt sur ce qui l'entourait : aucune menace, aucune raison de s'inquiéter ou de devoir se cacher… Bêtement, elle se mit à ricaner.

Ne se souciant guère de ses vêtements sales et de son allure totalement négligée, elle se mit à déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse avec la tête légère. Cependant, lui arrachant des grimaces agacées, il n'y avait pas un endroit sur lequel elle ne pouvait poser les yeux sans que Drago ne soit évoqué dans son esprit. Par conséquent, il dérivait ensuite vers Lucius, qu'elle venait tout juste de croiser, pour finalement surgir de nouveau vers le jeune homme, qui, ensuite… Bref, les pensées d'Hermione étaient captives dans un seul et très peu sécurisant cercle vicieux. Ce ne fut alors pas bien long pour elle de retrouver l'énorme poids qui s'était évaporé de ses épaules lors de son entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Obtenez la dernière édition de La Gazette du sorcier! Obtenez la dernière édition de La Gazette! Sept petites Noises, et elle est à vous!

Hermione sursauta. Tout près d'elle, un crieur annonçait le journal de la journée juste à côté de sa boutique. Le sujet traité à la une se devait sûrement d'être intéressant puisqu'une masse généreuse de gens se précipitaient à tout bout de champ sur l'homme pour s'en acheter un exemplaire. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'en approcha afin de tenter de soutirer des informations à travers les rumeurs des conversations puisqu'elle n'avait pas les sept Noises que la copie les lui coûtait. Malheureusement, mais attisant encore plus sa curiosité, elle ne faisait qu'entendre les mots « Poudlard » et « Détraqueurs » à gauche et à droite, ce qui lui donna le cran nécessaire pour piquer un exemplaire de la Gazette sans que le crieur ne s'en aperçoive. Rapidement, elle s'éloigna de la foule en dépliant prestement le journal, se jurant qu'elle irait le reporter aussitôt qu'elle en aurait fini la lecture :

_« Pré-Au-Lard retrouve finalement ses activités quotidiennes!_

_Deux semaines après le tragique incident qui a failli coûter la vie d'une jeune élève de Poudlard, le ministère de la Magie s'est enfin décidé à entreprendre les mesures nécessaires afin de procéder à une fouille méticuleuse de la maison abandonnée mieux connue sous le loufoque pseudonyme de « Cabane Hurlante ». Rappelons qu'un groupe d'élèves s'était rendu dans l'aire de visite consacrée à cette légendaire attraite touristique et a été impliqué dans une attaque par des Détraqueurs lors d'une visite au village organisée par leur école. Aucune justification n'a été trouvée pour expliquer la présence de ces créatures dans ces lieux, mais des recherches ont débutées pour démystifier ce curieux événement._

_Dans la nuit du 21 au 22 décembre dernier, des Aurors ainsi que des responsables du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques se sont rendus sur les lieux de l'agression afin de sécuriser la place et ainsi permettre de nouveau les activités habituelles de Pré-au-Lard. Il semblerait cependant qu'aucun danger de menacerait plus la sécurité de ses visiteurs, puisque ladite « Cabane Hurlante » était complètement déserte._

_Paradoxalement, des traces de pas fraiches de la nuit même menant jusqu'à l'extérieur de cet antre sinistre ont été découvertes. Elles suivaient le chemin d'un passage qui se disait secret jusqu'à ce jour, et débouchaient sous le Saule cogneur, grand arbre monumental qui aurait été planté en 1971 directement à cet endroit pour précisément camoufler cet accès. Ces traces indiquaient apparemment la présence de deux personnes, et tout porte à croire qu'il s'agirait de deux élèves de Poudlard qui s'y seraient illégalement rendu. De plus, aucune trace d'un quelconque voyage de retour n'a été aperçue, ce qui pourrait peut-être expliquer, s'il a lieu, l'absence de deux élèves de l'école._

_Ce passage a maintenant et bien évidemment été banni et formellement interdit à tout sorcier._

_Pour plus d'information sur l'attaque des Détraqueurs, veuillez consulter l'article daté du 6 décembre 1997._

_Article rédigé par Rita Skeeter, en date du 22 décembre 1997 »_

Sidérée par cette lecture, elle refit un rapide survol du texte pour finalement jeter le journal contre le sol avec rigueur. D'un côté, elle était vraiment très soulagée que le ministère ait décidé d'agir _tout juste_ et par chance _après_ leur passage, mais vu sous un autre angle qui paraissait beaucoup plus important que le premier, jamais elle n'avait pensé aux traces qu'elle et Drago laissaient derrière eux… Maintenant, le monde sorcier en entier savait qu'ils avaient été deux à s'y rendre… donc tout ceux dont il aurait été préférable de cacher cette information allaient maintenant être au courant, y comprenant Lucius… et il était clair qu'il allait en faire subir les conséquences à Drago. Du moins, si ce n'était pas son propre père qui s'en chargerait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même s'en garderait-il sûrement le privilège.

Suffoquée dans sa panique, elle poussa un faible gémissement plaintif aigue en allant s'adosser contre un mur de brique. Un grand malaise se mit à tourbillonner dans son estomac et dans sa tête tandis qu'elle se retenait de se mettre à hurler en saccageant toutes les petites choses qui lui passaient sous la main. Elle qui avait si hâte de quitter le manoir Malefoy, voilà qu'elle était dans une presque bien pire situation! Elle aurait tout fait pour retourner auprès de Drago à cet instant précis…

Le froid de l'hiver la paralysait, mais pourtant une chaleur trop désagréable coulait dans ses veines et lui permettait encore de bouger ses bras. Agrippant ses mains à sa chevelure sale, touffue et indomptée, elle se mit à s'imaginer une panoplie de scènes se décrivant en une torture affligée au jeune blondinet, ou encore pire… son meurtre.

- Oh, sac à gargouilles… gémit-elle sans s'entendre parler. Tout est de ma faute…

- Ça va, mademoiselle?

Hermione relâcha soudainement ses cheveux et fixa de ses grands yeux paniqués la dame qui venait de lui poser cette question. Elle devait sûrement travailler dans les bureaux de La Gazette, car elle portait un écusson qui en indiquait justement le nom, juste au-dessus du sien : Zamira Gulch. Inconnue. Diantre, que lui voulait-elle?

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien? renforça-t-elle en voyant qu'Hermione ne faisait que fixer son écusson sans dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles la Gryffondor crut qu'elle allait se mettre à lui crier dessus pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille, mais elle se ravisa :

- Le réseau de cheminée! s'écria-t-elle hystériquement.

Surprise par tant de vélocité et d'impulsivité dans ses paroles, la dame recula d'un pas incertain en la dévisageant avec inquiétude. Sûrement était-elle en train de se dire qu'il serait triste d'envoyer une si jeune fille séjourner à Ste Mangouste… Pour toute réponse, la dame nommée Zamira lui demanda gentiment de répéter, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir en lui balançant ça au visage.

- Le réseau de cheminée! répéta Hermione de nouveau. Je dois absolument me rendre à Poudlard! Maintenant! Je dois avoir accès à une cheminée, s'il vous plait!

Elle s'était presque mise à pleurer. Prise par pitié, la femme acquiesça en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Bien sûr, aucun problème, prononça-t-elle hâtivement. Notre réseau est ouvert, bien entendu. Nous possédons une cheminée pour nous permettre de nous rendre aux postes de volière.

- Je veux l'utiliser, s'il vous plait! Maintenant! C'est urgent!

Rapidement, la dame l'entraîna dans les bureaux de la boutique et se vit offrir la magnifique vision d'un foyer qui n'attendait qu'elle pour repartir à Poudlard. Devenant tout à coup aussi fébrile qu'un lutin de Cornouailles, elle bondit dans l'âtre et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans sa main, rigolant à son contact doux et étrangement réconfortant. D'un bref hochement de tête, elle remercia la femme qui lui avait permis de retourner à bon port tandis qu'elle s'écria « Poudlard! » en jetant la poudre à ses pieds… sans justifier sa précise destination dans l'école.

Subitement, ses fesses rencontrèrent des buches assez inconfortables qui lui arrachèrent un couinement de souffrance. Se relevant aussitôt à demi pour dégager ces bouts de bois d'en dessous d'elle, elle se laissa retomber afin de laisser le temps à la poussière et les cendres de redescendre sur le sol. Les yeux crispés, elle toussotait en chassant l'air d'une main et en se pinçant le nez de l'autre. Cette odeur… Elle n'avait même pas à ouvrir les yeux qu'elle savait qu'elle se trouvait maintenant à Poudlard, quoique qu'elle fût un peu plus âcre qu'à la normal… Puis, enfin, elle se mit à quatre pattes afin de mieux pouvoir se relever par la suite.

Ce qu'elle vit alors lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux la gifla mentalement de plusieurs longues séries de centaines de coups de poing successifs au ventre. Là-bas, assis à son bureau en la dévisageant grandement d'un fort mélange de surprise et de dédain, se trouvait le professeur Rogue. Elle avait abouti dans les cachots, dans son bureau, plus précisément… Cette fois-ci, elle était totalement pétrifiée d'horreur et ne bougeait plus la moindre partie de son corps, même lorsqu'il se leva afin de s'approcher d'elle de sa démarche traînante. Même sa poitrine avait de la difficulté à se soulever pour lui permettre de respirer.

- Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir ce que vous faites dans… mon antre?

La main jointe en avant de lui, il n'y avait absolument aucune trace d'agitation, de colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de semblable dans sa voix. Au contraire, il avait laisser couler ses paroles comme de l'eau sur un galet, doucement, mais présageant un violent courant par la suite. Pourtant, Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de toucher le fond du baril pour une seconde fois. En fait, elle venait de complètement le défoncer. Elle pouvait sentir ses organes cesser de fonctionner, raison pour laquelle sont teint devint rapidement bien livide.

- Alors? s'enquit-il patiemment.

La jeune femme cherchait à toute allure une excuse pour justifier son apparition dans son bureau, mais _rien_ ne lui venait à l'esprit. _Rien. _Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, il ne voulait plus coopérer. C'était comme si son corps avait trop subit de changement d'émotions et de tempéraments dans ces derniers temps qu'il ne voulait plus du tout être de la partie. Il venait de vaquer sa tête, de partir au loin dans l'espoir de jours plus tranquilles, laissant son maître entre les mains d'un vil et vicieux homme qui n'allait aucunement lui offrir la chance de s'en sortir indemne.

- Dans ce cas, plaça-t-il suite à son silence, devrais-je plutôt vous demander ce que vous faisiez hors de Poudlard?

- Je n'étais pas hors de…

- Aucune issue n'est à votre portée, Miss Granger.

Ces mots, il les avait prononcé avec une telle fermeté qu'un énorme frisson contracta tous ses muscles.

- Que faisiez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse? précisa-il de sa même voix sournoise, tenace.

Il se faisait de plus en plus précis dans ses questions… Ça y était. Elle venait de se faire démasquer pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ne pouvant plus supporter son regard pesant une seule seconde de plus, elle baissa les yeux, rencontrant aussitôt… La Gazette du sorcier. Comme si, en plus, elle avait besoin de ça! À la une ; l'article qu'elle venait tout juste de lire. Il savait, lui aussi, tout comme Lucius. Elle venait de livrer Drago à d'atroces souffrances. Elle était en train de l'apprêter sur une grille devant des ogres affamés.

Rogue suivit le regard d'Hermione et ne put qu'esquisser un sourire mauvais en voyant ce qui l'avait attiré.

- Avez-vous l'impression de vous sentir comme ce Potter, Miss Granger, en faisant la une des journaux?

Sur le vif, elle releva brusquement la tête en s'appropriant les traits les plus choqués et paniqués qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'évoquer.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, professeur? lança-t-elle, écarlate.

- Je me suis toujours douté que cet insipide gamin de Malefoy serait trop incompétent pour y arriver par lui-même, se lança-t-il ouvertement sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione. Il faut absolument tout lui montrer, tout faire à sa place. À vrai dire, j'ai eu des doutes sur votre implication dans cette quête qui lui revenait depuis que vous m'avez demandé l'autorisation pour consulter la Réserve. Je dois admettre que sans vous, il serait encore à Poudlard à ce moment même, à pleurnicher comme un enfant.

Tétanisée par sa tirade, son menton se mit à trembler. Cette manière de parler de lui… Elle avait si peur qu'elle ne put se retenir de demander, après quelques instants :

- Que va-t-il lui arriver?

Enfin satisfait d'entendre de la voix propre à cette Granger la confirmation de ce qu'il avait avancé, son sourire s'effaça afin de faire place à l'habituelle moue renchérie qu'il avait toujours affichée. Les choses devenaient plus sérieuses, maintenant. Malgré cette satisfaction, un doute s'éprit de lui par la suite : depuis quand, dans l'histoire de Poudlard, Hermione Granger s'intéressait-elle au sort de Drago Malefoy? Se doutant d'une quelconque relation, il haussa un sourcil.

- Rien de ce qui pourrait entrer en votre intérêt, répondit-il simplement.

Ainsi, il découvrirait plus en profondeur l'étendue de leur rapprochement en se basant sur sa réaction. En effet, Hermione fut tellement agacée par cette faible réponse d'aspect assez relative qu'elle en fronça les sourcils en crispant les lèvres. Elle _voulait_ le savoir. Même si elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était en train de laisser tomber sa discrétion à l'eau, elle voulait connaître ce que ses dégâts allaient engendrer comme conséquences.

- Non, s'il vous plait, professeur… le supplia-t-elle avec gêne.

Rogue grogna, mécontent, mais surtout fort condescendant.

- Vous avez suffisamment été impliquée dans cette histoire. Sachez, au passage, que dans un tel cas, ce n'est absolument pas une bonne chose en ce qui votre sécurité dans le futur. Une personne de trop au courant nécessite souvent suppression…

Il marqua une pause. La Gryffondor se laissait peu à peu convaincre de s'éloigner de cette histoire, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir été un témoin gênant dans les plans du Seigneur Noir.

- Il est maintenant temps pour vous de vous en défaire avant que vous ne vous trouviez dans une position encore plus nuisible que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Vous connaîtrez le sort de monsieur Malefoy lorsqu'il sera de retour à Poudlard… si, bien sûr, il en aura encore la possibilité.

- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal!

Ces paroles tacites éveilla en elle une poussée autoritaire et ferme. Lorsqu'Hermione prononça ces mots, elle s'était inconsciemment rapprochée du professeur, poings fermés, et elle employait maintenant une prestance on ne peut plus coriace.

- Êtes-vous complètement sourdre? Restez en dehors de tout ça, dorénavant! Vous n'auriez jamais dû intervenir, mais maintenant que c'est fait, effacez vos traces avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge à votre place!

- Seriez-vous en train de me menacer?

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Rogue se tenait à deux pouces de son visage, arborant une expression dont Neville aurait pu en faire des cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours. Hermione ne broncha pas pour autant, décidée à garder en elle une infime parcelle d'assurance.

- Votre entêtement commence dangereusement à me taper sur les nerfs, Miss Granger, alors je vais abréger notre conversation : ou bien vous avez la brillante idée de rester éloignée de toute cette histoire, ou au contraire, vous persistez à être continuellement dans nos jambes en étant totalement alerte aux conséquences qui s'en suivraient. Je vous assure que cette conséquence serait bien pire qu'une simple expulsion de l'école.

Son assurance prit rapidement son envolée tandis qu'elle s'assombrit. Il était très sérieux, et le fait que Lucius et lui-même portent le même état d'esprit la convint en définitive de rester à l'écart de ce problème… du moins, jusqu'au retour de Drago. Jetant donc son drapeau blanc, elle baissa la tête en signe de résignation.

- Sage décision, s'assouvit l'homme aux cheveux gras. Maintenant que le message est bien passé, sortez immédiatement de mon bureau.

Sans même relever la tête, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Elle sentait ses yeux se gonfler d'eau, mais elle se força à rester forte, car elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne jetterait jamais l'éponge aussi rapidement. Surtout pour Drago, elle se devait de lui venir en support jusqu'au bout. Depuis déjà tant d'années, elle, Harry et Ron s'engageaient dans de grands et dangereux périples qui les menaçaient souvent de ne pas en sortir vivants, mais elle avait toujours gardé la tête haute dans tous ces cas. Bien que cette fois-ci, elle n'en faisait pas autant, elle se promit mentalement de se reprendre en main et également qu'elle ne lâcherait jamais son bout de la corde.

Rogue, juste avant que la jeune femme ne franchisse la porte, l'interpela. Toute ouïe, elle exécuta un léger pivotement de sa tête en suspendant son menton au-dessus de son épaule.

- Si jamais j'apprends que vous avez divulgué une _quelconque_ information à ce sujet à quiconque, même à Potter ou Weasley, sachez que ça ne restera aucunement impuni. J'espère que vous comprenez le sens de mes pensées.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, elle acquiesça en un bref signe de tête, puis sortit aussitôt de son bureau en laissant la grosse et lourde porte se refermer derrière elle.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation, car elle était rendue bien pire que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Après tout, elle n'avait voulu qu'aider Drago à se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante sain et sauf, mais le destin s'étant apparemment dressé contre elle, elle s'était retrouvée au manoir des Malefoy, chez Barjow et Beurk, et, en plus de ça, dans le bureau du professeur Rogue avec son propriétaire lors de sa tentative subtile d'entreprendre une fuite des lieux. Dans les temps présents, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jeune Serpentard, se demandant si son père s'était déjà informé de l'actualité en lisant La Gazette. Elle savait bien qu'il se devrait d'écoper le résultat de ses semences, mais Hermione ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'une telle chose se produirait. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point, c'était de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préfèreraient peut-être le tuer suite à son impudence plutôt que d'uniquement le lui faire regretter.

Rapidement, la jeune préfète sortit des cachots et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge centrale, elle fut surprise de constater que l'heure du souper ne tarderait point. C'était sans doute cette explication qui justifiait l'absence totale d'élèves dans les corridors. Insoucieusement, elle balaya ses vêtements d'un léger coup de main, voulant retirer un maximum de saleté qui pourrait éventuellement attirer des questions.

- Mademoiselle Granger, par Merlin! s'écria une voix féminine derrière elle.

Brusquement, Hermione se retourna. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui se pressait dans sa direction.

- Où étiez-vous donc? s'indigna-t-elle. Vous en avez inquiété plus d'un par votre manque!

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi tant de panique incrustait le ton de sa voix, la Gryffondor esquissa une grimace d'incompréhension en haussant faiblement les épaules.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- N'avez-vous pas lu La Gazette, ce matin? Allez immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, je m'étonne d'ailleurs à constater que vous n'y étiez pas déjà... Peu importe, le professeur Dumbledore a une importante annonce à vous faire. Allez rejoindre les autres, maintenant! Allez, _oust!_

C'est donc avec curiosité qu'elle fit irruption dans la Grande Salle, attirant beaucoup de regards sur elle étant donné que la totalité des élèves restant à Poudlard pour les vacances y étaient déjà. Pourquoi donc son absence avait été particulièrement remarquée? Une once supplémentaire d'inquiétude s'ajouta sur ses épaules.

Entre les murs de l'énorme pièce, la rumeur des conversations était chaotique. Tous les élèves semblaient énervés, et Hermione détermina que la cause devait être ladite importante annonce que se devait de faire leur directeur. Automatiquement, elle avait posé les yeux sur la table des Serpentard, mais se rappela bien rapidement que Drago n'était nulle part ailleurs que dans le manoir de sa famille. C'est alors que ses yeux effectuèrent un déplacement instantané sur la table de sa maison. Était-ce seulement un vilain tour de son imagination, ou tous les élèves présents des Gryffondor qui partageaient la même année d'enseignement qu'elle semblaient soulagés de la revoir? Parmi le lot, les têtes d'Harry et Ron se démarquèrent particulièrement, tous deux à demi relevé de sur leur siège.

Attendrie de voir ces deux visages familiers qui la dévisageaient avec une autre expression que la colère ou le mépris, elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Malgré les deux couteaux tranchants et menaçants qui étaient en maintenance sous sa gorge, elle se permit de croire qu'elle aurait peut-être maintenant droit de nouveau à l'amitié d'Harry et de Ron, ce qui appliqua un baume réconfortant sur son cœur. De toute façon, il fallait bien que ses pensées dérivent vers un autre port qu'à celui de Drago, car encore une semaine la séparait de la réponse à sa plus grosse question.

* * *


	20. Avant que tu reviennes

**Chapitre 20 - Avant que tu reviennes**

**

* * *

**

Lorsqu'Hermione s'autorisa à s'asseoir juste à côté d'Harry, Ron et ce dernier la regardaient avec une visible et évidente envie de communiquer. Seulement, à en juger par leurs traits tirés par l'inconfort et le regret, ils ne savaient tous deux comment s'y prendre étant donnée leur relation devenue très tendue depuis un certain temps. Gênée, la jeune Gryffondor leur adressa un mince sourire qui encouragea le Survivant à introduire une conversation.

- Comment tu vas? demanda-t-il avec souci, appuyé par le regard vorace de Ron derrière lui.

- Je vais bien, merci, répondit la préfète en hochant la tête.

Harry lui offrit une petite moue apaisée.

- Où étais-tu aujourd'hui, Hermione? poursuit-il avec douceur sans se vouloir trop indiscret.

Ses deux amis semblaient s'être largement inquiétés, mais même malgré ce fait rassurant, la concernée n'avait nul autre choix que de mentir.

- Je n'ai pas quitté les murs de Poudlard, tissa-t-elle sans laisser l'ombre d'une quelconque hésitation dans sa voix. J'avais besoin d'être seule…

Compréhensif, Harry hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres. À côté de lui, le rouquin lui offrit un petit sourire coincé qu'Hermione lui rendit également.

- Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, ajouta Harry. Avec tout ce que La Gazette a raconté dans l'édition de ce matin…

Une vague de chaleur s'empara de son corps en entier. Les savoir inquiets à son sujet même malgré le frein qu'elle avait involontairement appliqué dans leur amitié en se liant à Drago ne put que rendre son humeur légère et joviale. Toutefois, afin que les deux garçons n'aient aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait inventé pour justifier son absence dans l'école, elle feignit l'ignorance et se la joua bien naïve :

- Mais pourquoi donc? Que disait La Gazette?

- Que deux élèves se seraient rendus à la Cabane Hurlante cette nuit, expliqua l'Élu.

Ron sortit le journal qui dépassait largement de sa poche de pantalon puis le tendit à Hermione. Sans cesser sa comédie, elle se mit à parcourir l'article en première page d'un œil critique et méticuleux, mais surtout, avec une avidité de savoir, comme si elle n'en était qu'à sa toute première lecture.

- Apparemment, ce matin, le professeur McGonagall a convoqué quelques enseignants, les préfets et les préfets-en-chef pour l'organisation d'un certain événement, enchaîna-t-il. Après cette réunion, elle est venue nous demander si nous connaissions la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'y étais pas rendue. Puisque ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes, on a tenté de te trouver mais sans succès. Suite à ça, on s'est tous mis à paniquer et à faire un lien avec cet article, dans La Gazette d'aujourd'hui…

Il fit une pause, ne voulant pas que son amie s'offusque mais s'accorda le droit de poursuivre dans le même sujet en constatant que la lionne ne montrait aucun signe d'agacement.

- Par conséquent, si on fait le lien entre cette histoire avec Malefoy et les Détraqueurs et ce qu'il s'est dit dans La Gazette, ç'aurait pu être plausible, non?

- Parce qu'il se trouve que lui non plus n'était pas présent en matinée, ajouta Ron pour se donner le plaisir de blâmer le Serpentard, et encore là, il ne l'est pas plus.

Il pointa la table des Serpentard d'un geste las pour justifier son explication tandis que la jeune fille pesait le pour et le contre, encore une fois, de son mensonge. Son cœur se tordait dans tous les sens à l'idée de devoir raconter des bobards à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais moins ils en sauraient, mieux ils se porteraient. De toute façon, l'idée de mettre Drago dans un trou encore plus profond n'avait pas place dans sa tête.

- Mais qu'aurais-je bien pu faire à la Cabane Hurlante avec Malefoy, dites-moi?

Tous rigolèrent à l'évocation de cet absurde idée, mais furent interrompus par un rude raclement de gorge qui provenait de l'extrême bout de la salle. La totalité des élèves se retournèrent d'un parfait synchronisme, installant un silence de marbre entre les quatre murs épais afin de céder parole au professeur Dumbledore qui n'attendait que ces centaines de paires de yeux ne se posent attentivement sur sa personne. Être absente pendant qu'une seule nuit suffit grandement à Hermione pour se sentir considérablement déconnectée de Poudlard, elle pourtant habituellement si fidèle à ses potins, donc son entière attention était dévouée au directeur à la seconde près où elle s'était retournée.

- Mes très chers élèves, un article troublant faisant la une de La Gazette du sorcier m'amène aujourd'hui à vous partager ce communiqué, mais également une nouvelle plutôt réjouissante qui vous sera ultérieurement annoncée par le professeur McGonagall. Toutefois, l'utile prônant sur les loisirs, il est de mon devoir de débuter cette annonce sur une note plus ou moins agréable.

Aucun élève ne brisa ce silence, mais Dumbledore appliqua tout de même une mince pause pour laisser couler le flot de ses paroles parmi ces nombreuses têtes. Derrière le directeur, le professeur Rogue jusqu'alors absent apparut de derrière cette porte où Hermione avait vu, trois années plus tôt, les participants du tournoi des Trois Sorciers disparaître après leur nomination. Lentement, il rejoignit la table réservée au personnel de l'école. Hermione sentit un violent frisson irriter la surface de sa peau lorsqu'elle croisa son regard implicitement noir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore à te dévisager ainsi, nom d'une gargouille? chuchota Ron à Harry.

Même si elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas Harry que cet horrible enseignant toisait ainsi avec insistance, elle ne les contredit point. Voilà une autre information qu'elle devait se garder de partager. Elle ne pourrait bientôt que vivre dans le mystère…

- Étant un sujet d'actualité omniprésent, poursuit le directeur, j'imagine que vous êtes chacun de vous au courant que Pré-au-Lard est de nouveau sécurisé –

Des murmures enthousiastes se partagèrent entre quelques élèves, obligeant Dumbledore à s'interrompre le temps de quelques secondes.

- Cela n'autorise d'autant plus les sorties nocturnes vers la Cabane Hurlante ou nulle part ailleurs, reprit-il d'une voix suffisamment ferme pour faire rabattre le silence dans la Grande Salle. Deux élèves auraient _apparemment_ jugé amusant de s'y rendre la nuit même où le ministère de la Magie aurait sécurisé les lieux. Des traces de pas d'un voyage d'allé appuieraient ce fait, mais l'absence de ceux d'un retour sème largement le doute sur ce qu'a avancé La Gazette. N'étant pas en mesure de vérifier si lesdits deux élèves seraient manquants puisque plus de la moitié des étudiants ont quitté pour passer le temps des fêtes autre part, nous ne pouvons que vous affirmer que dans aucun cas nous n'accepterons un tel écart à la conduite propre aux règlements de Poudlard. Un manque à la protection de l'enceinte du château a certes eu lieu – et nous en sommes horriblement confus et désolés – mais nous exigeons en tout temps une bonne droiture de comportement maintenant que tout est entré dans l'ordre. En conséquent, une nouvelle visite au village sera bientôt organisée pour ne pas faire défaut aux coutumes des années antérieures.

Cette fois-ci, ce sont des exclamations de joie qui jaillirent des bouches des étudiants. Certains se mirent même à applaudirent, déclenchant une grande vague d'euphorie qui voyagea jusqu'au visage du directeur. D'un sourire rayonnant, il céda la place au professeur McGonagall après l'avoir invitée à s'approcher d'un geste galant.

Hermione, elle, était habitée par le parfait contraire de ce que la majorité des élèves montraient à cœur joie. Le discours de Dumbledore avait fait naître en elle un vif et amer sentiment de culpabilité, et elle ne pouvait maintenant que s'imaginer les dures conséquences qu'elle et Drago auraient subies s'ils s'étaient fait prendre la main dans le sac. Bien sûr, le Serpentard s'en serait sûrement moqué s'il devait comparer cette répercussion à ce qui l'attendait chez lui, mais tout de même, un renvoi serait sujet à un grand désespoir! Après tout, s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils se retrouvent démasqués puisqu'uniquement quelques minutes avaient séparé leur venue et celle des responsables du ministère.

Progressivement, le calme revint dans la Grande Salle désormais présidée par McGonagall. De ses yeux perçants sévèrement encadrés de ses lunettes, elle scruta de long en large chacune des tables des quatre maisons jusqu'à ce qu'un silence absolu s'y loge.

- Bien. Maintenant que j'ai capté votre attention, j'ai le plaisir de poursuivre cette notification sur un ton beaucoup plus léger. Ce matin a eu lieu une petite conférence entre les membres du personnel de l'école ainsi que les préfets et préfets-en-chef afin de mettre au point un événement spécial qui aura lieu en début janvier. Vues les circonstances quelque peu troublantes que nous avons dû traverser suite à ce dérangement au village de Pré-au-Lard, nous avons décidé de mettre sur pied un bal de Noël, pour, je crois, le grand plaisir de tous.

Comme pour appuyer la dernière phrase du professeur, les mêmes exclamations joviales qui eurent lieu un peu plus tôt se renouvelèrent, mais d'une intensité décuplée. C'était dont ça qu'Hermione avait manqué ce matin-là! Partout autour d'elle, la jeune Gryffondor entendait les filles glousser, ricaner, et déjà elle les voyait entamer une recherche parmi les nombreux garçons afin de trouver leur éventuel prétendant. Étrangement, à l'allusion de ce bal, ses pensées et son regard voguèrent vers la table des Serpentard, là où elle aurait aimé y retrouver Drago. À défaut d'en être le cas, elle vit plutôt Pansy Parkinson qui bondissait en exécutant un pathétique sur-place sur son banc, esquissant des moues rêveuses à son imposante copine Millicent Bulstrode.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, intervint McGonagall en tentant de retrouver l'ouïe de ses étudiants en agitant les mains devant elle, veuillez rester à l'écoute.

Derechef, tous les regards se rivèrent sur le professeur. Non loin d'elle, Rogue épiait scrupuleusement la préfète du coin de l'oeil. Sûrement l'avait-il vue regarder en direction de la table de la maison qu'il portait sous son aile… Si elle devrait maintenant surveiller tous ses moindres faits et gestes, elle en deviendrait rapidement folle et paranoïaque!

- Sachez que ce bal n'est en aucun cas une obligation pour nous d'organiser, alors il en va de soi que vous devrez, comme en tout temps, respecter et appliquer les règlements de l'école lors de cette soirée. Des hiboux ont été envoyés en masses aux étudiants qui ne sont actuellement pas présents et seront aussi informés que vous ne le serez lorsque viendra le temps de plus amples détails, ce moment étant encore bien tôt. Pour conclure, comme l'a précédemment annoncé le professeur Dumbledore, une visite à Pré-au-Lard sera bientôt organisée afin de vous permettre, entre autre, de faire l'achat d'un habit d'occasion en l'honneur de ce bal si vous souhaitez bien évidemment y participer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Après un sec hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire bienveillant, McGonagall alla rejoindre la table des professeurs, permettant à un brouhaha particulièrement bruyant de s'élever dans la Grande Salle.

- Un bal! s'exclama un Ron irrésolu. Avez-vous l'intention d'y aller?

Hermione fit pivoter sa tête afin de faire face à Ron, de l'autre côté d'Harry. Aussitôt que leur regard se croisa, le rouquin baissa les yeux, manifestement encore très mal à l'aise en la compagnie de la préfète. Celle-ci se vit alors envoyer quelques jours dans le passé, se remémorant comment leur dernier entretien s'était achevé, puis fut par la suite obliger d'imiter son ami en baissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr! s'exclama Harry en camouflant son assiette d'une quantité exagérée de toutes variétés de bouffe qui décoraient les longues tables. Ron, on a été contraint à rester au château durant toutes les vacances de Noël pour se fendre la tête à ranger des livres et à exécuter toutes sortes de tâches ennuyantes pour nos professeurs, je crois donc que nous pouvons nous donner le droit à un peu de divertissement!

Ron acquiesça, jugeant que l'argumentation du Survivant était suffisamment tangible pour balayer l'hésitation qu'il avait antécédemment ressentie à l'égard de ce bal.

- Le seul hic, c'est de se trouver une compagne.

Aussitôt que ces paroles furent prononcées, le rouquin se mit à détailler Hermione du regard, qui elle s'empressa de remplir son assiette de salade.

- Hermione, tu vas y aller, à ce bal? quémanda-t-il en cachant ses arrière-pensées.

Feignant le désintérêt, elle haussa les sourcils en relevant la tête. Elle pensait bien évidemment à y aller, mais elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée d'y aller avec quiconque d'autre que Drago. Cependant, se doutant fort bien qu'il voudrait s'exhiber en public à ses côtés, elle en conclut qu'elle finirait par trouver cette attraction puéril et sujette à des amourettes dépravées d'adolescents. En tout état de cause, il serait même possible que le Serpentard ne soit même pas de retour entre les murs de Poudlard la soirée du bal, poussant son désintérêt à prendre le dessus.

- Moi? Je l'ignore, bien franchement. Je suis préfète-en-chef ; j'ai donc plusieurs tâches plus significatives que ce bal à accomplir.

- Eh bien justement, Hermione, intervint Harry, tu es préfète-en-chef, et ce matin a eu lieu une rencontre avec les professeurs et les élèves de ton rang, donc il est clair que ta présence sera nécessaire, tu ne crois pas ? Ne serait-ce même uniquement que pour être de tâche de surveillance.

Hermione grimaça, agacée. Harry avait tout vrai. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudrait qu'elle participe à ce bal. Résignée, elle haussa les épaules en esquissant une moue détachée.

- Dans ce cas, si je n'ai pas le choix…

De manière trop évidente, elle tentait de porter son attention ailleurs, et Ron ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Hermione n'avait aucunement envie que son ami ne se lance dans une demande pour l'accompagner à cette soirée dansante qu'elle se verrait obligée de refuser par manque d'envie, donc elle entreprit de fixer obstinément une feuille de salade particulièrement couverte de sauce à la citrouille. Malgré son champ de vision restreint, elle pouvait néanmoins voir, du coin de l'œil, qu'il ne cessait de la regarder. Harry, juste à côté d'elle, mangeait avec vive concentration.

- Tu vas inviter Malefoy? osa soudainement Ron.

Le temps se suspendit alors. Harry tenait sa fourchette à quelques pouces de sa bouche entrouverte, immobilisé par ce manque de tact, tandis qu'Hermione cessa de mâcher sa bouchée qui devint rapidement acerbe entre ses dents. Levant les yeux sur son ami avec malaise, elle reposa son ustensile en provoquant un tintement sonore aigu.

- Pardon? fit-elle, indisposée.

En constatant l'ambiance malaisée qui s'était abattue sur les trois amis au son de sa question, Ron s'empressa de désembrouiller son interrogation.

- Je te demande ça simplement par pure et simple curiosité, mentit-il prestement. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une provocation, je te rassure…

Hermione déchiffra son teint devenu écarlate pour de la sincérité, puis poussa un petit rictus patraque. Soulagée par cette justification, Harry compléta le geste qu'il avait été sur le point d'exécuter juste avant sa question puis engloutit la nourriture piquée à sa fourchette. Il tendit l'oreille pour connaître la suite sans manquer un seul mot.

- Ron, lui et moi, ce n'est que… ce n'est que devenue une relation… une relation… _correcte_, expliqua la jeune femme en choisissant bien ses mots. Ce n'est rien de plus. Il n'est pas devenu un ami, pas du tout, et pour lui non plus ce n'est pas le cas. Seulement, nous sommes, disons-le, maintenant capable de nous adresser un mot sans nécessairement… s'insulter à tout bout de champ… Tu comprends?

Le principal intéressé hocha frénétiquement la tête, ne voulant aucunement qu'une quelconque querelle se développe de nouveau entre eux.

- Donc, tu n'as pas de… compagnon, pour ce bal?

Entre les deux interlocuteurs, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dresser un regard tacite et taquin du coin de l'œil à Ron. Celui-ci ignora complètement ce geste même s'il pouvait aisément le remarquer, puis tenta de contrôler le sang qui montait dangereusement à ses oreilles.

- Je… Il est un peu tôt pour moi pour que j'y pense, s'évada-t-elle en reposant son attention sur son assiette.

Mal fichu, Ron se gratta massivement la nuque. Soit Hermione n'avait pas compris la subtilité de la chose, soit elle faisait tout pour ne pas qu'il en arrive à terme. Abandonnant donc toute tentative de proposition pour cette fois-ci, il imita ses deux amis puis se mit à manger son dernier repas de la journée avec la même ardeur que l'Élu à sa droite.

La préfète termina son plat avec inappétence, méditant sur le sort de Drago à cet instant même. Son menton captif entre ses petites mains aux longs doigts fins, elle fixait le bol de pudding sans véritablement le voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry et Ron, à côté d'elle, étaient en pleine discussion acharnée, mais elle ne les entendait pas. Elle ne voyait que des bras et des mains passer tout près de son visage, étant le seul indice qui lui permit de constater qu'ils ne devaient sûrement pas parler de bouquins pour être devenus aussi gestuels. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de la personne qui occupait ses pensées en permanence qu'elle devint toute ouïe à leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites? coupa Hermione sur le qui-vive.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui était totalement absente d'esprit la seconde d'avant.

- Malefoy, expliqua Harry, nous étions en train de dire qu'il était sûrement un des deux élèves à s'être rendu à la Cabane Hurlante pendant la nuit dernière.

- Non, pas « sûrement », Harry, corrigea le rouquin. C'est _certain. _Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Nous savons tous qu'il était contraint, comme nous, à rester au château pour les vacances, et voilà maintenant qu'on ne l'a pas vu de la journée!

- Ou peut-être uniquement est-ce un adon que vous ne l'ailliez pas croisé?

Dubitatifs, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux.

- Sinon, comment expliqueriez-vous qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de voyage de retour et que, de plus, la cabane serait complètement déserte?

Monter ainsi des questions de toute pièce en connaissant parfaitement les réponses lui déplaisait considérablement, mais c'était la meilleure solution.

- Un balai! s'exclama le Weasley. Malefoy possède un balai, il aurait très bien pu s'en servir pour revenir.

- Les garçons, vous vous contredisez, là. Depuis le tout début, vous persistez à dire que Dra… _Malefoy_ n'est pas à Poudlard, et là, vous avancez qu'il y serait revenu en balai? Et pouvez-vous simplement me dire ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire à la Cabane Hurlante?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une très bonne idée en ce qui concerne comment le découvrir.

Inquiète, Hermione fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Harry avec une certaine frayeur dans les yeux.

- Nous n'avons qu'à nous y rendre aussi afin de vérifier les lieux, conclut le porteur de la cicatrice. Dès ce soir. Malefoy mijote quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

- Quoi? s'indigna la préfète en cognant ses poings fermés contre la table, totalement paniquée. Tu es complètement tombé sur la tête, ou quoi? Tu n'as pas compris ce que le professeur Dumbledore vient de dire? C'est très sérieux, maintenant!

- On ne risquera rien, Hermione, tu le sais! tenta-t-il de la rassurer en massant gentiment son épaule tendue. Avec la cape d'invisibilité de mon père et la carte du Maraudeur, tout est en notre faveur ; elles ne nous ont jamais fait défaut.

Elle sentit soudainement sa poitrine se déchirer sous le choc des paroles de son ami. _Non, il n'avait plus la cape d'invisibilité…_ Elle était encore au manoir des Malefoy, sûrement encore paisiblement étendue au pied de la bibliothèque de laquelle elle s'était approchée avant d'être brutalement amené chez Barjow et Beurk, ou sinon, tout simplement entre les mains du Serpentard… Peu importait ; où qu'elle soit, Harry n'était _pas_ en sa possession. Oh, par Merlin… la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée lors de son départ, c'était… le bureau de Lucius! Et si Drago n'avait pas pensé à récupérer la cape afin de la cacher? Mille Gorgones! Elle tomberait entre les mains de son père! Hermione ignorait totalement quel genre de conséquences ce fait amènerait, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'aucune d'entre elles ne seraient bénéfiques sur un quelconque point.

Et… la carte du Maraudeur? Gardant une mince parcelle d'espoir en elle, elle plaqua brusquement sa main contre sa cuisse à la hauteur de sa poche, puis fut considérablement rassurée d'entendre le petit bruissement du parchemin. Au moins, elle avait un item sur deux…

- Ça va, Hermione? T'es toute pâle.

Si jamais l'idée d'entreprendre une recherche de ces deux objets dans ses bagages passait par la tête d'Harry, elle se trouverait définitivement au pied du mur.

- Non, ne faites pas ça, les supplia-t-elle en retenant une envie de rejeter son contenu stomacal contre le plancher de pierre. C'est beaucoup trop risqué… S'il vous plait, faites-moi plaisir et ne faites pas une telle folie!

Stressant au son de leur silence, elle s'énerva.

- Je _jure_ sur la tête de Godric Gryffondor que je vous dénoncerai à Dumbledore si vous osez mettre en œuvre tes paroles, Harry! Toi aussi, Ron! Je suis préfète-en-chef, alors je vous ordonne d'obéir!

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard pour le moins incrédule, mais Hermione ne cilla pas dans l'espoir d'ajouter de l'ampleur à sa menace. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de mettre en pratique ce chantage anodin ; c'était uniquement pour tenter de les convaincre de ne pas entreprendre de démarches, et, à sa grande joie, sa tentative produit l'effet escompté. Se soumettant à sa convoitise, Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête non sans cesser de la dévisager avec scepticisme.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione n'ait aucune nouvelle de Drago, comme prévu, et ce fût déjà la veille de Noël. Nombre de fois, l'envie de retourner à la Cabane Hurlante pour emprunter le portoloin lui traversa l'esprit, mais se rappelant qu'elle avait elle-même menacé ses deux amis de les dénoncer si jamais ils décidaient de s'y rendre, elle se résigna. Quoi que son esprit aurait pu décider, elle n'aurait toutefois pu céder à ses envies puisque le principal atout à une évasion impeccable n'était pas en sa possession… D'ailleurs, elle fut bien soulagée qu'Harry n'eut pas mentionné le manque de sa cape d'invisibilité durant ces deux jours derniers, ce qui prouvait fermement qu'ils, lui et Ron, avaient abandonné toutes tentatives de vouloir percer l'étrange mystère qui entourait le Serpentard. Théoriquement parlant, il ne restait que cinq jours avant son retour, mais déjà, Hermione avait toute la difficulté du monde de se concentrer sur toute autre chose que lui.

Ne sachant pas dans quel état il reposait aux instants qu'elle y pensait, l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur sa condition la démangeait à un point tel que le troisième jour qu'elle passa sans sa compagnie, celui-ci même et jour de Noël, elle tenait, entre ses mains une plume. Suspendue au-dessus d'un parchemin vierge qu'elle contemplait depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes, elle réfléchissait avidement aux détails qu'elle mentionnerait dans cette missive qu'elle destinait à nul autre que Drago. Son inquiétude était si vive qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de parcourir ses cinq prochains jours sans avoir la moindre nouvelle du blondinet. Installée dans une bibliothèque vide à cause de cette journée festive à cette même place où elle et Drago s'étaient faits partenaires, elle chatouillait son menton du bout de la plume douce.

Elle tressauta vivement au moment où une ingénieuse manière d'introduire le sujet en de modestes mots lui vint à l'esprit. Sauçant la pointe de sa plume dans l'encrier, elle se mit à écrire sa lettre avec véhémence par peur d'omettre quelques détails qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle écarte de ses propos. Maintes fois, elle pensa à gribouiller quelques mots d'un gros trait grossier, les regrettant, mais jugea après tout que le fond de sa sincère pensée était la meilleure chose pour lui à apprendre, elle s'ouvrit à part entière. Finalement, après avoir signé d'une calligraphie soignée son prénom au bas du parchemin, elle se relit une, deux, trois et quatre fois, hésitant même pour se relire une cinquième fois.

Elle soupira, sur le point de plier la lettre en trois pans égaux. Cédant, elle se relit pour la dernière fois :

_« Drago,_

_Trop de jours ont passés sans que j'obtienne la moindre nouvelle de ta part. J'ai vécu deux rencontres bien dérangeantes la journée même de mon départ subi de ta demeure, et c'est ce qui me pousse très exactement à t'écrire aujourd'hui._

_Ton père et Rogue savent maintenant clairement que je me suis rendue chez toi sans que je n'ai osé avancer le moindre fait qui pourrait le supposer, et le fait juste de devoir en venir à cette conclusion m'a donnée une peur bleue en ce qui concerne ta sécurité. J'ai reçu des menaces à profusion de leur part qui m'exigeaient de me tenir loin de toi, mais mon état d'esprit est si troublé que je ne peux m'empêcher de te demander comment les choses se produisent de ton côté. Les propos de Rogue m'ont laissé croire qu'il t'arriverait malheur…_

_Informe-moi, s'il te plait._

_Hermione »_

Elle s'autorisa finalement une dernière lecture suivant celle qu'elle venait juste de faire, les totalisant au nombre de six, puis plia la missive afin d'ensuite la glisser dans une enveloppe qu'elle scella aussitôt. Dix secondes plus tard, elle était en chemin pour rejoindre le sommet de la tour où se trouvait la volière.

Une fois rendue, l'air froid de la nuit nouvelle ne manqua pas de l'attaquer. C'est donc prestement qu'elle confia sa précieuse lettre au premier hibou qui se présenta à elle, payant la mince somme que ce voyage exigeait dans une petite bourse attachée à sa patte. Précisant la destination de son colis à l'oiseau, celui-ci poussa un strident hululement avant de prendre une puissante envolée qui obligea Hermione à protéger ses yeux. Le cœur battant, elle observa le hibou s'éloigner jusqu'à se faire elle-même transporter mentalement à travers le temps. Ignorant le froid qui mordait sa peau, elle regardait le vide tout près d'elle, se rappelant la silhouette de Drago à cet endroit exact qui avait autrefois hésité à lui partager ce qu'elle savait entièrement dans les temps actuels.

La journée de Noël prit fin tout comme la suivante. À son grand désespoir, elle ne reçut pas de réponse la matinée suivant l'envoie de sa missive. Harry et Ron étant encore de corvée auprès des professeurs auxquels ils avaient été jumelés, la préfète passait ses journées en compagnie de Luna, à laquelle elle dût également cacher tout fait réel concernant tout ce qui pouvait englober l'histoire avec Drago.

Le matin suivant, en revanche, Hermione sursauta considérablement lorsqu'un objet non identifié alla se baigner dans son bol de céréales en éclaboussant sa tenue de lait. Rejetant un couinement de surprise en grimaçant, elle retira précipitemment ce très mince paquet du point de sa chute avant qu'il ne s'imbibe trop de ce liquide, puis leva la tête dans les airs afin de découvrir une multitude d'hiboux qui volaient dans tous les sens en laissant tomber sous eux toutes sortes d'objets – beaucoup plus de lettres cachetées, en l'occurrence. N'ayant pas encore réalisé que cette lettre était sienne et sûrement celle qu'elle attendait avec impatience, son visage décrivit une expression particulièrement énervée lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle ne devait être de nul autre expéditeur que Drago. Sous le regard curieux d'Harry et de Ron, elle plaqua la missive contre sa poitrine en la couvrant entièrement de ses mains.

- Elle est de qui, cette lettre? se permit Ron en tentant de la lui prendre du bout des doigts.

Hermione fit claquer sa main contre celle du rouquin, interdite.

- De mes parents, mentit-elle en se levant du banc. Veuillez m'excuser.

D'un pas pressé, elle quitta la Grande Salle en gardant la lettre contre son cœur, contenant une envie insoutenable d'arracher l'enveloppe qui la séparait des mots écrits du Serpentard. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit aussitôt qu'elle franchit le seuil de l'énorme porte qui menait au hall d'entrée. Chiffonnant maintenant l'enveloppe dans un poing ferme, elle dépliait avec presse le parchemin qui était largement plus petit que ce qu'elle s'était permit d'espérer d'avoir entre les mains. Il en était de même avec son contenu ; déjà que la lettre qu'elle avait elle-même écrite était courte, celle de Drago devait l'être deux fois plus. Espérant tout de même y recueillir de précieuses informations, elle approcha le parchemin de ses yeux :

_« J'espère que tu es consciente des risques que tu as saisis en m'envoyant ces mots. Le fait que j'aie été le seul lecteur a été un large coup de chance étant donné que le moindre de mes gestes est surveillé. Ne m'écris plus. »_

Peinée et confuse, elle dût baisser son regard jusqu'au bas du papier pour y lire une dernière phrase poignante :

_« Je subis mon juste châtiment. »_

Aucune salutation, aucun au revoir… Ni même son nom n'était signé. Sentant un flot de larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ne savait toutefois pas si la cause était la faible consistance de la missive, ou plutôt l'évocation des souffrances qu'il vivait à son domicile. Les deux, peut-être… Cinq longs et pénibles jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour à Poudlard durant lesquels Hermione avait tout fait pour se convaincre que Drago allait bien, et bien que ces derniers mots fussent assez explicites, elle ne savait comment les interpréter. Globalement, elle connaissait effectivement les risques qu'elle avait pris en lui écrivant, mais ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était maintenant normal, depuis qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapproché, qu'elle cherche à connaître l'état dans lequel il était en de telles circonstances ?

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré ressentir à la lecture d'une réponse du blondinet, Hermione se retrouva propriétaire d'une âme encore plus déchirée qu'auparavant. Elle avait beau tenter de se rassurer en se rappelant que deux jours la séparaient de son retour, mais c'était en vain, les mots qu'avaient écrits Drago revenant constamment dans sa mémoire. Toutefois, la Gryffondor se promit d'en apprendre plus lorsqu'il referait apparition entre les murs de Poudlard, sûrement assez mal en point si elle devait s'en tenir à ses dires sur papier. C'est donc en se donnant un bon coup de pied au derrière qu'elle ravala ses larmes, replia la lettre et l'enfouit au plus profond de sa poche, bien en sécurité.

Deux jours, plus que deux jours...

* * *


	21. Fervent Serpentard

**Chapitre 21 - Fervent Serpentard**

**

* * *

**

Jour actuel : 29 décembre 1997. Six jours s'étaient donc écoulés depuis sa courte assistance au manoir des Malefoy, et ce septième promettait le retour de Drago dans la journée. Hermione ne savait où, ni quand exactement, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle irait sa rencontre aussitôt qu'elle apprendrait son arrivée. Encore là, elle ignorait comment elle pourrait entrer en connaissance de ce fait puisque le moyen qu'il entreprendrait pour revenir lui était totalement inconnu. Transplanage à proximité? Poudre de cheminette? Par les airs? Un balai? Un portoloin? Elle avait beau y réfléchir mais demeurait-il qu'elle s'en contre moquait. Aussi bien pourrait-il arriver à dos de Basilic qu'elle en resterait de marbre ; ce qui lui importait juste, c'était qu'il revienne, peu important sa façon.

Depuis son réveil, elle était restée à la bibliothèque. Dans l'heure suivant son arrivée, elle aida Ron à accomplir les tâches que madame Pince lui avait confiées, mais rapidement et au grand mécontentement de son ami, elle s'était calée dans un des quelques fauteuils pour plonger dans la lecture complexe d'un bouquin. La carte du Maraudeur périlleusement cachée dans sa poche, elle attendait le moment où Ron finirait ses corvées et se déciderait de quitter les lieux afin aller s'installer à la table la plus lointaine de la bibliothèque pour la consulter conjointement à son livre. Ainsi, elle apprendrait par elle-même le retour de Drago et pourrait voler à sa rencontre aussitôt qu'elle verrait apparaître le point le représentant sur le parchemin usé.

- Arrête-toi un peu, tu as lu durant _toute_ la journée, Hermione! se peina Ron à lui faire remarquer, prêt à quitter la bibliothèque. Tu n'es pas un peu blasée de ce bouquin?

- Non, que je te dis! s'impatienta-t-elle. Le livre de l'_« Évolution de la piètre condition des elfes de maison »_ est très intéressant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en séparer maintenant.

- Mais tu connais déjà tout à leur sujet à cause de ta sale!

- Quoi? grimaça la préfète. Non, Ron ; la S-A-L-E! La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Et puis non, je ne connais pas tout à ce sujet. _Personne_ ne connaîtra jamais _tout_ sur aucun sujet.

Ron haussa un sourcil, ce qu'Hermione remarqua avec agacement. Lui tirant une grimace suffisante, le rouquin abandonna toute tentative de l'arracher de ses pages puis quitta la bibliothèque. Aussitôt qu'elle gagna la paix et la solitude, elle bondit de son siège pour aller se réfugier au fin fond de la grande pièce, camouflée derrière une multitude d'étagères surchargées de livres et d'ouvrages de toutes sortes. À peine fut-elle arrivée à une petite table libre qu'elle y déposa son livre sans marquer sa page puis sortit la carte du Maraudeur de ses poches afin de la consulter à la hâte.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, lança précipitamment la préfète.

Le plan de l'école n'était même pas encore entièrement tracé qu'elle était déjà en train de chercher avidement Drago du regard, ce qui l'obligea à en faire le tour plus de cinq fois avant de constater avec amertume qu'il n'était pas revenu. Elle alla bientôt se permettre de paniquer, mais se ravisa bien rapidement en se convainquant que la journée était encore jeune – il n'était que quatre heures et quelques poussières de l'après-midi. Poussant donc un soupir résigné, elle s'installa négligemment dans une chaise non loin d'elle puis reprit la page donc elle avait inconsciemment apprit le numéro par cœur, poursuivant sa lecture qui ne semblait toutefois pas aussi intéressante qu'avant le départ de Ron. Sous son livre qu'elle laissait plaqué contre la table, la carte était encore dévoilée, découvrant un plan détaillé de l'école. Pendant le restant de la journée, sautant même l'heure du souper, elle fit danser son regard entre elle et son bouquin. Ce n'est que lorsque son estomac émit un monstrueux grognement sourd et douloureux qu'elle battit à la retraite. Refermant _« L'évolution de la piètre condition des elfes de maisons »_ d'une main, elle se redressa sur son siège en accordant en vain un dernier regard à son principal intérêt. Aucun signe de Drago.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se mit à imaginer le pire et s'accordant même l'horreur de s'en convaincre. La journée avait beau ne pas être officiellement finie, mais n'en restait-il que les huit heures et demie du soir que l'horloge affichait n'allaient probablement pas lui ramener le Serpentard. En effet, après avoir rejoint Harry et Ron à dix heures dans la salle commune des Gryffondor suite à un mince repas qui consistait des quelques restants du festin du souper, elle ne l'eut pas croisé. Elle fut même obligée d'éloigner sa motivation à vouloir le retrouver d'ici minuit puisqu'elle n'avait plus la possibilité de consulter la carte, étant en compagnie de ses deux proches amis dont un qui en était le propriétaire.

Après tout, peut-être avait-elle seulement mal compris la notion du temps qu'avait voulu imposer Lucius en mentionnant « une semaine ». Peut-être avait-il simplement lancé une échéance approximative dans la hâte d'aller se coucher de nouveau auprès de sa femme. Rien n'était certain, mais elle ne pouvait que tenter de s'accrocher à ces suppositions pour ne pas tranquillement se faire mourir d'inquiétude.

Cette nuit-là, elle dormit mal, très mal. Elle fit un horrible cauchemar dans lequel les pires atrocités étaient infligées à Drago, et qu'elle se voyait dans l'incapacité d'interagir afin d'y mettre fin. Encapuchonné d'une tunique d'un noir de jais, ses cheveux qui balayaient son front et son teint pâle lui donnait l'apparence d'un vampire. Appuyant cette allusion, un sourire machiavélique dévoila deux grandes dents entaillées comme deux poignards avides de sang. En dessous d'elles, ses petites armes blanches avaient finement lacéré sa lèvre, faisant naître de minces traînées de sang qui coula jusqu'à son menton. Étendu contre le sol, la manche de sa tunique était relevée jusqu'au creux de son coude, offrant à la vue de la multitude de Mangemort qui l'entourait une Marque des Ténèbres bien fraiche et opaque. Puis, comme si la goute de sang qui pendant à son menton blanc était d'un poids immense, elle alla s'écraser contre le sol en le faisant trembler sous elle, tirant brutalement Hermione de sa mauvaise rêverie.

Assise sur son lit, ses yeux étaient imbibés d'eau, choquée par les images qui avaient pris possession de son esprit durant son sommeil.

Deux autres jours passèrent et Hermione fut soulagée de ne plus refaire cet affreux cauchemar qui hantait déjà pleinement ses journées. La préfète était cependant tellement préoccupée qu'Harry et Ron furent obligés de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient la veille du Nouvel An. À leur grand effarement, elle n'avait manifesté aucune joie à cet égard, replongeant plutôt dans _« L'évolution de la piètre condition des elfes de maisons »_ qu'elle était maintenant sur le point de terminer. À en juger par l'épaisseur de l'ouvrage dont elle avait entreprit la lecture et le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle l'avait débuté, ses deux amis en déduisirent que ses journées entières y avaient été consacrées. Pris par pitié, c'est avec fierté qu'ils l'arrachèrent de sa prison, l'amenant plutôt avec eux dans la Grande Salle afin de fêter un minimum ce changement d'année. Comme ils s'en étaient toutefois attendu, Hermione n'était guère enthousiaste ; elle était complètement évachée sur la table des Gryffondor, sa main supportant sa lourde tête dont les paupières se refermaient constamment.

- Hermione, tout de même! s'enquit Harry qui avait pris part à une conversation avec plusieurs de ses camarades.

Visiblement, le manque de tenue de la préfète l'indignait considérablement. Dérangée, l'interpelée ne fit que lever la tête sans démontrer le moindre intérêt.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, ces derniers temps? la questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as autant d'énergie qu'en possède Croûtard!

Ron, qui n'était pas très loin d'eux, poussa une plainte de protestation.

- Ce doit être la fatigue, proposa Hermione en haussant les sourcils. L'organisation de ce bal est très exigeante.

Elle espérait manifestement qu'Harry avale ses salades pour la laisser gérer sa soirée comme bon lui semblait, mais il ne se laissa pas duper aussi facilement :

- Tu n'y as été qu'une seule fois, Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? renchérit-elle, agacée.

Effectivement, Hermione ne s'était pointée qu'à une seule rencontre du comité de l'organisation du bal de Noël sur les cinq qui avaient eues lieu. Toutes les autres avaient été remplacées par la passionnante activité que représentait la lecture de son bouquin sur les elfes de maison.

- Écoute, je ne suis simplement pas d'humeur à fêter, ce soir, expliqua-t-elle en esquissant une moue maussade.

- Tu ne l'étais pas la veille et le jour de Noël non plus, poursuit le Survivant.

- Effectivement, tu as raison.

- Tu as peut-être quelque chose à avouer à ton meilleur ami?

Cette tentative de manipulation la provoqua quelque peu, mais elle ne fit que le démontrer en affichant un air renfrogné, sans plus. Lui dénoncer à cet instant même qu'elle attendait depuis plus de neuf jours l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy, chez qui elle eut passé une nuit pendant laquelle ils avaient échangé un baiser et ce, afin de lui rendre service en l'aidant à se rendre à l'endroit où il recevrait la Marque des Ténèbres avec l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle lui avait tous deux dérobées sans sa permission? Quelque chose lui indiquait que ce n'était guère une bonne idée. Donc, pour toute réponse, elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en déviant son regard sur la table des Serdaigle. Là, Luna semblait être nettement d'une meilleure compagnie qu'Harry à ce moment.

Sans hargne au cœur, elle quitta la table des Gryffondor et alla rejoindre Luna. Une paire de lunettes assez particulière sur le bout du nez, elle lisait Le Chicaneur en parcourant le journal dans le sens de la longueur et suivant les lignes de droite à gauche. Seule avec elle, Hermione détermina qu'elle ne risquerait pas d'être assaillie d'une panoplie de questions dont la réponse devait rester secrète.

- Bonjour Luna, fit la préfète en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

La Grande Salle était victime d'un brouhaha et d'un mouvement incessant, donc tous les élèves se promenaient un peu partout en s'assoyant où bon leur semblait.

Une heure passa et bientôt, celle du souper ferait retentir les cloches de l'école. Toutes deux assises l'une en face de l'autre à cheval sur le long banc, Luna faisait face à la grande porte de chêne et Hermione, à la table des professeurs, tout à l'autre bout. Au grand contentement de cette dernière, elle avait réussi à glisser dans leur conversation l'étonnante lecture dans laquelle elle s'était engagée en empruntant _« L'évolution de la piètre condition des elfes de maison »_ à la bibliothèque. Jusque là, Luna s'était montrée grandement intéressée et avait participé à cette échange avec vigueur, mais à cet instant précis, pendant que Gryffondor expliquait la différence entre les elfes d'aujourd'hui et d'hier, la blondinette semblait tout autre part. Le regard perché par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, Luna leva lentement le bras afin de pointer d'un doigt tendu la porte de la Grande Salle. S'interrompant, la préfète fronçant les sourcils puis se retourna brusquement afin de découvrir la raison de l'écart d'attention de son amie.

Une tête blonde disparut si rapidement de la Grande Salle par son énorme porte qu'Hermione crut d'abord avoir été proie à une hallucination. Tandis que son cœur était maintenant en train de battre par lui-même contre le plancher en baignant dans une petite flaque rouge, elle porta une main tremblante à l'endroit où il aurait originalement dû être en fixant le même point durant plusieurs secondes. Puis, par peur que l'idée que Drago soit enfin revenu ne soit chassée de son esprit en accomplissant des gestes trop brusques, elle se remit sur pied d'une lenteur exaspérante.

- Est-ce que…? bredouilla-t-elle en voulant d'abord savoir sa vision affirmée avant de se jeter à sa rencontre hâtivement.

- Oui, approuva Luna en ajustant ses Lorgnospectres sur l'arête de son nez, je crois bien que c'était lui.

Aussitôt, elle quitta l'immense salle qui se remplissait d'élèves à toute jambe. Bien rapidement et à son grand soulagement, elle déboucha dans un corridor dans lequel Drago était effectivement et également présent. À une vingtaine de mètres devant elle, il marchait en compagnie de Zabini en s'éloignant de plus en plus. Automatiquement, un gigantesque sourire se fraya un chemin parmi ses traits qui avaient arborés l'accoutrement de l'inquiétude parfaite depuis presque dix jours consécutifs. Se mettant à rire bêtement, elle se mit à avancer d'un pas rapide afin de le rejoindre avant qu'elle ne le perde de vue. Seulement, la tâche était ardue puisque tous les élèves qui se pressaient dans la direction de la Grande Salle ralentissaient ses mouvements.

- Drago! s'écria-t-elle finalement avec bonheur dans l'espoir qu'il se retourne.

Mais l'interpelé ne se retourna pas ; il continua tout simplement sa marche aux côtés de son acolyte. Pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'elle avait poussé son prénom d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'il l'entende d'où il était puisque Zabini, lui qui était juste à côté du blondinet, s'était lui-même brièvement retourné afin de toiser celle qui s'adressait à son ami. Une étrange impression lui fit même douter qu'il se mit à presser le pas. Accordant cette perception déformée et illusoire dont elle venait d'être victime à un reflet imaginaire, elle se reprit :

- Hé, ho! Drago! répéta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus insistante sans toutefois devenir agressante.

Derechef, Zabini se retourna, agacé. Drago, quant à lui, gardait la tête dressée devant lui. Cette fois-ci, Hermione fronça les sourcils jusqu'à s'en étirer inconfortablement les muscles du front. Était-il devenu sourd? De sa position, tout en continuant de les suivre, elle vit le visage de Zabini se tourner vers celui dont elle tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention. Elle s'était suffisamment rapprochée pour l'entendre parler :

- Drago, la Sang-de-Bourbe veut te parler, derrière, l'informa-t-il en reportant son attention parallèlement à la direction que ses pieds suivaient.

Rien. Le jeune homme ne fit que pivoter très légèrement la tête vers son ami sans esquisser la moindre expression qui démontrerait un quelconque bonheur, surprise, ou même d'agacement. Lorsqu'il resitua son visage devant lui, c'est précisément ce geste qui cloua la préfète sur place : d'un mouvement las, il avait haussé les épaules en battant faiblement l'air d'un bref coup de main.

Hermione eut soudainement l'impression que les murs autour d'elle s'écroulèrent. Devenue immobile en plein centre du couloir, elle ne réagit point lorsque les étudiants la bousculaient pour pouvoir passer aisément, irrités par son manque de coopération pour permettre une circulation plus libre. Elle fut choquée à un point tel qu'elle ne put croire ce qu'il venait de se produire. Dans son dictionnaire personnel mental, Drago Malefoy n'avait plus aucune raison de l'ignorer en haussant bêtement les épaules comme il venait tout juste de faire depuis déjà bien longtemps. De plus, il n'aurait pas pu confondre « Sang-de-Bourbe » avec nulle autre personne qu'elle. Et encore là, maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, il aurait dû la défendre en interdisant Zabini de l'appeler ainsi! Alors qu'une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle regarda fixement les deux Serpentard bifurquer au bout complet du couloir afin de disparaître.

L'impression de revenir au point de son absence revint habiter son esprit, mais maintenant à puissance triple.

Le corridor se vidait progressivement, se qui lui permit de distinguer des bruits de pas qui se pressaient vers elle dans son dos. Arrivant à ses côtés, une Luna haletante se mit à regarder dans tous les recoins des alentours à la recherche de Drago.

- Ce n'était pas lui? demanda-t-elle de sa voix aigue, désolée.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'alourdissaient de larmes et celle qui coula lâchement le long de sa joue ne la fit pas réagir pour autant.

- Si ce sont mes Lorgnospectres qui m'ont poussées à avoir des visions troublées, je suis horriblement désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs... Mon père m'a pourtant assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effets secondaires sur nulle autre chose que la lecture du Chicaneur… Ça ne serait pas la première fois ; j'ai même confondu Lavande Brown avec Cormac McLaggen, plus tôt.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, déchirée par ce qu'elle venait tout juste de vivre. Dans un état de choc cérébral, les appels au retour de l'esprit de la préfète de Luna furent inutiles ; seul le son assourdissant de l'horloge qui venait d'atteindre les six heures du soir permit à Hermione de revenir à la dure réalité. Sans lui adresser la moindre parole, elle alla rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor même si son estomac protestait pour qu'elle se dirige plutôt vers le buffet du soir.

Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes dans son lit lorsque la transition entre 1997 et 1998 se fit, ne se doutant absolument pas que dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron la cherchaient éperdument des yeux afin de fêter ce Nouvel An en bonne compagnie et joyeusement.

* * *


	22. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent

**Chapitre 22 - Œil pour œil, dent pour dent**

**

* * *

**

Identiques furent les journées depuis le retour de Drago, c'est-à-dire sans qu'Hermione ne puisse lui adresser la moindre parole puisqu'il l'évitait comme la variole du dragon. Elle avait, suite à ça, rapidement pris goût à fuir toute compagnie, quelle qu'elle soit. D'ailleurs, depuis cette journée où elle avait clairement compris que quelque chose avait dû se passer dans la tête du Serpentard – ou plutôt dans son manoir – pour qu'il décide du jour au lendemain de l'ignorer, Harry et Ron n'avaient passé que très peu de temps avec elle. Souvent, la préfète ne faisait que déambuler dans les couloirs en solitaire avec quelques livres ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur sous le bras – qu'elle ne voulait, soit dit en passant, absolument pas remettre à Harry – et la consultait de temps en temps pour découvrir où le blondinet se trouvait. Elle allait ensuite dans ce même secteur et se mettait à lire un de ses ouvrages en restant bien en vue dans l'espoir qu'il l'aperçoive et décide tout bonnement de venir lui parler.

Mais à l'opposé de ses désirs, jamais Drago n'avait manifesté le moindre signe qui aurait pu laisser la chance à Hermione de croire en un éventuel rapprochement. Les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi échappaient complètement à la pauvre préfète, et bientôt, ses réflexions se mirent à empoisonner son attitude envers tout ce qui l'entourait. Bien sûr, nombre de fois leur regard s'était croisé, et à chacun de ces moments Hermione avait tenté de lui offrir un sourire afin qu'il en fasse de même, mais ses yeux d'acier dérivaient toujours ailleurs avant qu'il ne puisse le remarquer, visiblement indifférent.

Indépendamment de ce fait – ou peut-être pas, après tout –, Hermione ne prit pas bien longtemps à remarquer, lui ayant à ce moment décoché une grimace outragée, qu'il était dans un lamentable état ; si elle pouvait comprendre les raisons de son teint encore plus blême qu'à l'habitude ainsi que ses poches violacées en dessous de ces yeux ternis, ses ecchymoses et ses quelques fines blessures, en revanche, lui laissaient supposer plusieurs ignobles choses qui pourraient s'être produites à son manoir. Cependant, elle n'eut jamais la chance de voir ces théories confirmées ou, elle aurait espéré, anéanties.

Après plusieurs journées de solitude à se morfondre sur son sort, Hermione devait avouer que se retrouver derechef en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis lui fit un bien fou.

- Si _là_ tu oses me dire que Malefoy n'a rien fait de louche dans ces derniers jours, je te lance le sortilège de Chauve-Furie! lança un Ron enthousiaste à Hermione après avoir vu pour la première fois la mine du Serpentard. Bon sang! Quiconque soit l'artiste, je lui lève mon chapeau!

Harry pouffa de rire tandis qu'Hermione se fâcha. Tout en poursuivant leur route vers leur salle commune avant que les garçons se rendent à leur retenue quotidienne, elle leur affligea une puissante claque de ses deux mains en arrière de leur tête en tentant d'ignorer le confort abusif dans lequel s'était installé Drago auprès de Pansy, ce qui la rendit considérablement jalouse. Ils marchaient tous les trois dans la direction où la bande habituelle du blondinet était installée nonchalamment dans un espace de repos entre les couloirs, et elle appréhendait avec sincère conviction un quelconque accrochage. C'était franchement inévitable que soit ses deux amis Gryffondor ou bien le clan des Serpentard élèverait une plaisanterie de mauvais goût qui engendrerait par la suite un affront. D'ailleurs, au moment juste où Hermione allait tenter de dissuader Harry et Ron d'en être les premiers opérateurs, le rouquin s'échappa à son plein gré :

- Eh! Où est-ce que t'as trébuché, Malefoy? railla Ron une fois tout près des verts et argent. T'as été te balader près du Saule cogneur?

Hermione se raidit soudainement. Quant à Drago, soucieux de s'être fait balancé par elle suite à l'évocation du Saule cogneur, il se redressa vivement en faisant danser son regard sur Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière se résigna alors au retrait, ne voulant en aucun cas être incluse dans cette vile provocation.

Elle se sentait mal de se l'avouer, mais elle espérait en quelque sorte qu'une bataille soit provoquée afin qu'elle puisse intervenir et peut-être, qui sait, échanger quelques mots avec Drago. Seulement, elle vit son souhait prendre fuite furtivement lorsqu'elle suivit des yeux le provoqué qui bondit furieusement sur ses pieds en laissant derrière lui une Pansy irritée. L'expression qu'il arborait ne présageait rien de bon. Derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent pour monter la garde en faisant craquer leurs jointures, prêts à se lancer dans une envolée de pieds et de poings. Quant à Zabini et Nott, ils restèrent en retrait près de Pansy et Millicent et regardaient la scène avec un sourire progressif sur les lèvres.

Contre toute attente, Drago n'attendit pas davantage d'agacerie pour se lancer dans les contacts physiques. La seconde après l'avoir vu bondir brusquement, Hermione fut surprise de le voir à deux pouces du rouquin, retenant le collet de son chandail captif de son poing ferme. En un claquement de doigts, Harry suivit la parade, prêt à les séparer, mais à peine eut-il agrippé étroitement l'avant-bras du Serpentard afin de venir en aide à son ami que Drago se dégagea prestement en reculant d'un grand pas, paniqué. Étonnement, personne ne sembla poser sur ce geste un regard particulièrement intrigué ou songeur ; personne, mis à part Hermione, avec qui il échangea un bref regard affolé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Malefoy? se permit de continuer Ron sur un ton moqueur après ce mystérieux bond de recul. T'as vu une souris? Ou une fouine, plutôt?

- Uniquement ta sale tête, Weasley, répondit-t-il du tac au tac.

Tandis qu'Hermione comprit aussitôt pourquoi Drago s'était reculé d'un geste aussi vif, lui était plutôt soulagé que personne n'en pousse la remarque pourtant si facile à lancer à son égard. En compagnie de ses fidèles derrière lui, il poussa donc un rire tonitruant tout de même feutré d'une faible inquiétude suite à sa réplique, ce qui eut pour effet d'empourprer le rouquin qui s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer la balle.

- Cette fois-ci, Ron, tu laisses tomber, ordonna le Survivant en posant une main prévenante sur son épaule. Ne lui donne pas l'honneur d'être la raison pour laquelle tu te ferais expulser de Poudlard.

- Comme d'habitude, Saint Potter, tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse!

Ron grogna quelque chose d'inaudible mais n'insista pas. Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée de nouveau en constatant qu'aucune bataille n'allait être déclenchée, toisait le blondinet avec insistance. Même si l'échange de mot qu'avait pratiqué Drago avec Harry et Ron n'était pas particulièrement cordial, elle les enviait horriblement d'avoir droit à un minimum d'attention de sa part.

- Tu sais quoi? éleva Malefoy en éveillant l'attention du trio de Gryffondor. Toi et Ouistiti, vous me feriez énormément plaisir de venir à ce truc débile de duel.

Bien évidemment, Hermione gagnait le droit de se sentir aussi visible que le vent.

- Quoi? lança Harry en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Drago sortit une brochure d'un orange criard de sa poche de pantalon et la lança négligemment au visage du Survivant. La légèreté du papier qui se glissait entre les particules d'air mouvantes fit cependant dériver la trajectoire du pamphlet pour finalement atterrir entre les mains d'Hermione. Brusquement, Ron s'en empara en ignorant sa complainte de protestation puis en lit rapidement le contenu, la tête d'Harry perchée au dessus son épaule.

- Un club de duel… dans la Grande Salle… s'échelonne sur une semaine… marmonna Ron en balayant la brochure de ses yeux.

- C'est aujourd'hui, en plus, s'exclama Harry.

- À quatre heures, confirma Drago en croisant les bras afin de les mettre au défi, juste après nos charmantes retenues.

Hermione, qui était restée à l'écart les mains sur les hanches à cause de l'impulsivité vexante de Ron, fronça alors les sourcils en reprenant possession du pamphlet. Elle ne semblait visiblement pas accepter que ce genre d'activité, même approuvé par la direction, ait lieu par simple et pur divertissement.

- Comme celui qui a été organisé par Lockhart en deuxième année? fit Ron en levant les yeux sur le Serpentard, ses mains encore positionnées comme s'il tenait une brochure invisible.

Avant même que Malefoy ne réponde, Hermione avait brusquement baissé les bras, chiffonnant la publicité d'une main.

- Peu importe, c'est une très mauvaise idée, poussa-t-elle finalement à l'adresse d'Harry et Ron. T'as bien vu qui en est l'organisateur?

Hermione frémit. En prononçant ses derniers mots, elle avait posé un regard inquiet sur Drago, qui lui sembla soudainement être éprit d'un malaise. Sentant un certain picotement derrière ses paupières battantes, elle se rappela qu'elle avait, entre autre, mentionné sa rencontre avec Rogue lors de son arrivée à Poudlard dans la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée. Peut-être lui également, ça lui était brièvement venu à l'esprit…

- Rogue, oui, je sais, approuva Harry. Raison de plus de s'y rendre ; il pourrait voir son chouchou se faire écraser directement devant ses yeux.

- Non, Harry, trancha Hermione, catégorique. Personne ne se fera écraser, parce que vous ne vous y rendrez pas!

Le blondinet esquissa un sourire désagréablement tacite, amusé par sa remarque.

- Vous pouvez bien évidemment écouter Granger, ou au contraire prouver que vous n'êtes pas que des lamentables lâches qui ont la trouille.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, exaspérée, sachant pertinemment que cette provocation aurait pour effet d'inciter les deux Gryffondor à s'y rendre simplement afin de ne pas passer pour des couards, surtout devant Malefoy. En effet, Ron rougit aussitôt et au moment même où il alla répliquer, Harry le devança en jugeant que sa réplique serait sûrement beaucoup plus impartiale que la sienne :

- T'inquiètes pas, Malefoy, on y sera.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais s'inquiéter, Potter.

La prestance avec laquelle Drago prononça ces mots provoqua un très désagréable frisson le long de l'échine de la préfète. Il sembla si calme, si sûr de lui, si… confiant. C'en fut désemparant à un point tel que même Harry et Ron arrivèrent à la sentir et en furent légèrement déstabilisé. Cependant, contrairement à Hermione, ils ne savaient aucunement que ça ne présageait réellement rien de bon, car elle, elle savait que plusieurs choses s'étaient produites dans les derniers jours pour Drago. Sûrement que son surplus d'assurance avait un lien à quelque chose qui se serait produit là-bas… Encore là, elle se peinait à ignorer ce que c'était.

Au grand bonheur d'Harry et de Ron – et de Drago, leur retenue se termina plus de trente minutes plus tôt qu'à l'habitude étant donné l'occasion spéciale qu'était le club de duel. Ils se mirent donc à se gaver d'espoir qu'il en reste ainsi jusqu'à la fin des séances prévues à cette même heure chaque soir, mais Hermione, contrairement aux deux garçons, espérait largement le contraire. Franchement, l'idée de voir Drago et Harry ou Ron s'affronter devant ses propres yeux ne la séduisait guère, surtout sachant qu'ils se détestaient tous suffisamment pour ne pas savoir s'arrêter si jamais leur affront prenait une tournure plus violente et incontrôlée. C'est donc avec grand effarement qu'Harry et Ron aperçurent Hermione dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils y entrèrent également, elle qui avait assuré avec gravité qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y assister par faute de bon sens. Lorsqu'ils leur demandèrent ce qui l'avait poussé à changer d'avis, elle ne fit que détourner son regard en poussant un gloussement snob. Secrètement, et bien que les professeurs présents – en l'occurrence, Flitwick, Chourave, McGonagall et Rogue, les directeurs de chacune des maisons – avaient clairement pour tâche de contrôler les duels, Hermione s'était promis d'intervenir si jamais quelque chose allait mal.

Il était trois heures cinquante et des élèves entraient par dizaines à chaques minutes qui passaient, rendant la Grande Salle encore plus chaotique qu'à l'ordinaire. Pour l'événement, les quatre tables sur lesquelles les étudiants des quatre maisons mangeaient habituellement furent retirées afin de faire place à une largement plus grosse qui ressemblait davantage à un podium qu'autre chose. Tous les sièges et bancs avaient été écartés afin de laisser amplement de place aux élèves autour du centre d'attraction, et cette disposition des choses donnait l'impression à la salle d'être trois fois plus vaste qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Une fois que les énormes portes furent fermées et que les quatre professeurs, se tenant debout sur l'immense table, obtinrent un silence impeccable, Hermione se mit à croire de plus en plus que ce club de duel n'était qu'une très mauvaise idée ; partout autour d'elle et autour de la table, des étudiants se dévisageaient sans retenue, prévoyant d'avance avec qui ils se lanceraient dans un combat magique. Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, elle attendit auprès d'Harry et Ron qui semblaient tous deux décidés à mettre une raclée définitive à Drago. Dans son dos, elle pouvait les entendre proférer des injures à l'égard du Serpentard, mais malgré son agacement, elle n'en accorda aucune importance. Cette fois-ci, elle ne prendrait aucun parti. Ainsi, elle ne risquerait pas d'abîmer une de ses relations avec les trois garçons… quoi que celle qu'elle entretenait avec Drago fût visiblement menacée.

Un interminable discours tirant sur l'historique de ce genre de combat fut introduit par Flitwick, puis poursuit par Chourave. La quasi totalité des élèves dormaient presque jusqu'au moment où la voix de Rogue s'éleva, attisant leur attention par peur de se faire pincer à démontrer un apparent désintérêt qui se verrait puni par une expulsion de la salle.

- Par la suite, enchaîna le professeur Rogue, laissez-moi clarifier un certain point que vous vous devrez de bien assimiler. Si vous vous retrouvez actuellement ici, c'est pour mettre fin à vos puérils enfantillages dont vous appelez communément vos _« vacances »_ afin de les rendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus salutaires, donc par ce fait même, un comportement _irréprochable_ sera exigé. Puisque nous avons été témoin d'un extrême et sérieux relâchement au niveau de vos activités quotidiennes, nous avons jugé bon de mettre sur pied ce club de duel qui sera, je vous préviens, _beaucoup plus sérieux_ qu'une simple manière d'occuper vos journées. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'intention de prendre ce temps au sérieux, je vous conseille fortement de quitter la pièce sur le champ.

Une pause s'imposa, mais aucun geste ne se fit.

- De plus, aucun spectateur ne sera permit, ajouta McGonagall par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. Nous voulons dire par là que si vous désirez rester ici, c'est pour _participer_, et non simplement pour observer et commenter les duels.

Quelques lamentations s'élevèrent, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Nous en sommes bien navrés, fit-elle retentir d'une voix forte, mais il doit en être ainsi. Nous ne voulons en aucun cas que des colporteurs ne soient ici uniquement pour se permettre de se moquer ou de ridiculiser ce qui va se produire entre ces murs uniquement pour le plaisir de jouer les andouilles. Il est trop facile d'en faire autant lorsque nous ne faisons que poser un regard critique sur ce qui nous entoure sans directement nous y impliquer.

Les plaintes s'étouffèrent alors tandis que d'un doigt maître, McGonagall désigna les portes de la Grande Salle. Quelques étudiants mécontents la quittèrent, réduisant le nombre de candidats à une soixantaine. Harry et Ron s'attendirent à voir Hermione la quitter également, mais c'est suite à un grand combat mental qu'elle céda à ses principes et ne bougea pas, s'engageant donc à un éventuel duel. Sans commenter verbalement sa décision finale, les deux Gryffondor s'échangèrent un regard entendu en haussant les sourcils, épatés par sa soudaine hardiesse, puis reportèrent leur attention sur les professeurs qui regardaient les derniers élèves qui s'étaient uniquement pointés dans l'espoir de pouvoir rigoler déserter la place.

Hermione aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir rester uniquement en tant que spectatrice, mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas se résigner à manquer ce à quoi elle risquait d'assister. Elle n'approuvait peut-être pas un futur duel entre ses amis, mais s'il avait véritablement lieu, elle se devait absolument d'être présente. C'est donc avec une légère crainte qui fit naître un tourbillon de malaise au creux de son estomac qu'elle encra ses pieds dans la pierre du sol, se remémorant toute une panoplie de sortilèges qui pourraient s'avérer utiles lorsque son tour passerait pour affronter un quelconque étudiant. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs la façon dont ils procéderaient pour former les duos, mais au moment même où elle leva le bras dans les airs afin de poser cette question, McGonagall poursuivit ses consignes à haute voix :

- Lorsque mes indications seront complètes, vous écrirez votre nom sur un bout de parchemin que je vous fourni à l'instant (elle brandit sa baguette et des petits morceaux de papier voyagèrent jusqu'aux étudiants) et irez ensuite les poser dans le Choixpeau. Il chargera de former les couples qui s'affronteront.

La seconde qui suivit, on entendit de faibles grincements de plumes contre des parchemins ainsi que quelques murmures faibles. Hermione, tout comme Harry et Ron, semblait légèrement indisposée devant cette manière de déterminer qui affrontera qui, mais la préfète finit par croire que cette méthode risquait d'aboutir à d'intéressants combats. Tentant de se frayer un chemin vers le Choixpeau afin d'y déposer son nom parmi les élèves qui recommencèrent à s'agiter autour de la table centrale, la jeune femme remarqua que Drago semblait particulièrement excité. Elle ne fut donc pas très surprise de le voir brutaliser plusieurs élèves sur son passage en les menaçant de les envoyer à Ste Mangouste s'ils ne le laissaient pas passer. Malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'évoquait cet ancien comportement, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

Enfin, tous les élèves reprirent leur place et, provoquant chez chacun d'eux une vague d'excitation, le professeur Rogue plongea sa main dans le chapeau pour en sortir deux bouts de parchemin jumelés.

Ainsi, les duels commencèrent.

Parvati et Padma Patil, sœurs, s'affrontèrent à leur grand malaise, entre autre. Il y eut également l'étonnant match du petit et jeune Dennis Crivey et de la grosse et épaisse brute Gregory Goyle, dont, au grand effarement de tous, le jeune Gryffondor en sortit vainqueur grâce à un sort lancé si bêtement par le Serpentard qu'il ricocha jusqu'à l'atteindre en plein visage. Ensuite, Ginny se vit affronter Luna ; un combat qui finit, au grand soulagement des deux amies, à la loyale. Après vinrent les duels entre Ernie Macmillan et Millicent Bulstrode, Michael Corner et Seamus Finnigan, Theodore Nott et Neville, dont ce dernier fut envoyé d'urgence à l'infirmerie afin de rejoindre Goyle, le pauvre ayant trébuché en exécutant un faux déplacement et se rentrant la baguette dans le nez. Harry, Ron et Hermione virent rapidement leur impatience monter à l'idée d'en faire partie, tout comme leur excitation face à tous ces combats passionnants auxquels ils assistaient.

Rogue plongea pour la énième fois sa main dans le Choixpeau et accorda le même regard las qu'il avait offert à tous les bouts de parchemin qui avaient précédemment passés sous ses yeux à celui-ci. Seulement, arrachant de bruyantes inspirations avide de connaître les combattants à beaucoup d'élèves, le professeur de potions esquissa un mouvement de plus qu'à son habitude ; il haussa un sourcil, faisant par la suite naître un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

- Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, poussa-t-il en relevant les yeux.

Plus d'un réagit à l'évocation des deux nouveaux opposants. Tandis que la foule en entier se mit à engager de faibles murmures en pariant sur qui aurait l'avantage dans le combat, McGonagall grimaça sans cacher son mécontentement, repensant à la bataille qui avait failli leur coûter une expulsion. Elle s'était bien évidemment doutée que ce duo tendu ressortirait du Choixpeau, mais elle avait espéré qu'elle puisse s'en passer car elle savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait qu'elle accorde une attention particulière au déroulement de ce duel. Quant à Hermione, elle s'indigna mentalement en retenant fermement l'envie d'exposer son insatisfaction face à ce choix, mais elle se retint en entendant Ron, à côté d'elle, pousser un cri d'encouragement à Harry qui montait maintenant sur l'énorme table. De l'autre côté de la table, un Drago qui semblait encore plus confiant qu'il ne l'était quelques heures plus tôt en fit de même, bondissant sur l'estrade en ne s'aidant que d'une main.

- Tachez de vous souvenir de n'utiliser que vos baguettes, s'empressa d'avertir le professeur McGonagall sous ses sourcils froncés en provoquant quelques rires.

Hermione était nerveuse et se sentait devenir bientôt hystérique. En aucun cas l'envie de voir Harry ou Drago s'entre blesser ne l'avait atteinte, et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, tâtonnant sa propre baguette magique. Elle savait bien que les quatre professeurs des maisons seraient là pour intervenir en cas d'urgence, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle pourrait avoir le même pouvoir qu'eux apaisa sa conscience. Son autre main, qui était libre, alla rencontrer le bord de la table, l'agrippant avec stress et attendant le début du combat avec une large appréhension.

Les deux combattants étaient face à face et une quinzaine de mètres les séparaient. Au signal de Rogue, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se saluèrent en s'inclinant légèrement – Drago ne fit que baisser faiblement la tête en savourant le semblant de soumission que lui soumettait Harry – puis se séparèrent de quelques mètres supplémentaires. Enfin, ils se placèrent en position d'attaque. Hermione ne put se retenir d'étreindre étroitement le poignet de Ron.

- Harry va l'écraser, souffla-t-il tout près de son oreille, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui!

Mais la préfète craignait beaucoup plus le contraire. Elle ne fit cependant qu'hausser les épaules impatiemment sans cesser la danse furtive que faisaient ses yeux en voyageant d'Harry à Drago. Ce n'est que le professeur Flitwick qui réussit à détourner l'attention d'Hermione afin de la poser sur lui lorsqu'il s'avança entre les deux opposants sur la table.

- Trois… Deux… Un… _Allez-y!_ s'écria-t-il.

Il s'écarta rapidement, ne voulant pas être assailli par une multitude de sorts qui seraient lancés par Harry et Drago aussitôt son compte terminé, mais au grand étonnement de l'audience complète, un silence étouffant se préserva. Les deux ennemis continuaient de se fixer ; Harry avec les sourcils froncés, méfiant, et Drago avec un sourire goguenard pendu aux lèvres. Tous deux semblaient attendre que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement, mais les secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun son ni aucun geste ne s'émette.

_- Expelliar…_ rugit finalement Harry en s'avança d'un pas agile.

Avant même que la fin de son incantation ne soit dévoilée, Drago avait fendu l'air d'un coup de baguette et le filet électrique qui jaillit de celle d'Harry se rompit aussitôt en provoquant une explosion lumineuse et un tintement aigue. Enchaînant d'une mimique gracieuse la seconde suivante, un jet bleu électrique s'abattit sur le Survivant qui n'avait rien vu venir, le faisant voler jusqu'au bout de la table, là où il s'effondra sur le dos après une impressionnante culbute.

Hermione avait tressailli violemment en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche, inquiète par la condition d'Harry mais surtout sidérée par cette attaque subite et si bien contrôlée que Drago avait évoquée sans prononcer la moindre parole. Depuis quand était-il capable de lancer des sorts informulés aussi prestement et habilement? Était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il affichait un sourire aussi triomphant et infaillible? Dans tous les cas, aussitôt que le Serpentard baissa sa garde, des exclamations qui se partageaient entre plusieurs émotions retentirent autour d'elle tandis qu'Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour s'assurer de ne rien manquer à la suite du duel.

Harry se releva furtivement, son teint devenu aussi vif que celui d'une pivoine. Embarrassé de s'être fait mis à terre par Malefoy dans un temps aussi proche de l'amorce du duel et ce, aussi facilement, il se ressaisit dans l'espoir de regagner l'attention qu'il avait toujours involontairement obtenu. La mine renfrognée, il n'osa même pas poser un regard autre part que sur le visage déjà railleur de Malefoy qui ne fit que lui donner la vive envie de lui taper dessus jusqu'à temps qu'il fasse disparaître son sale sourire.

Le combat reprit alors, mais Harry fut tellement énervé de voir Malefoy lui jeter des sorts à tout bout de champ sans entendre une seule incantation sortir de sa bouche qu'il s'attira bien rapidement les huées des Serpentard ; involontairement et pendant leur combat effréné, il avait, d'un coup de baguette, enflammé le drapeau qui les représentait et qui ne pendait plus que par quelques pans brûlés au plafond. D'ailleurs, il agissait tellement avec de faibles mouvements et réflexes que les élèves autour des deux protagonistes commençaient à s'échanger des commentaires qui dénigraient ses performances magiques. Toujours est-il que le problème ne provenait pas de la faiblesse d'Harry, mais plutôt de l'impressionnante et inhabituelle performance de Drago. De son côté, ce n'était pas uniquement ses pouvoirs qui s'étaient largement améliorés, mais également son sens de la logique. Des tactiques, il en avait ; pour détourner l'attention du Survivant, il eut même changé la température du ciel au dessus de leur tête entre deux sorts lancés! Le résultat fut que le professeur McGonagall dût interrompre le duel pour cause de longueur et d'éventuels coups bas qui pourraient très bien être reliés aux poings puisqu'Harry ne semblait plus être en mesure de garder son sang froid.

- Potter, restez de ce côté de la table! vociféra McGonagall en le voyant s'approcher de Malefoy d'un pas décisif et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Retenu par Ron et Hermione, l'Élu tenta d'ignorer les rires exagérés et les gestes grossiers qui s'élevaient de la bande de Drago, de l'autre côté de la table. Le chef d'entre eux descendit de la plate-forme en se pavanant, bombant le torse sous la fierté que sa performance spectaculaire lui avait apportée. Hermione fulmina en voyant Pansy le minoucher avec un trop plein d'attention sans aucune pudeur et plusieurs gamines lui allouer un regard plein d'admiration.

Le reste de la séance se passa dans un contrôle absolu des professeurs et Harry se faisait particulièrement surveiller par Rogue puisqu'il ne cessait de lancer à Malefoy un regard noir. C'est donc avec aisance qu'ils parvinrent tous à se rendre au dernier duel de la journée sans avoir eu à intervenir dans un second accrochage. Ron et Hermione, eux qui n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de passer, se mirent à craindre que le combat qui clorait la séance ne soit exécuté par eux-mêmes, l'un contre l'autre, et leur angoisse ne fit que s'attiser lorsque le professeur Rogue plongea sa main dans le Choixpeau en esquissant la même expression qu'il avait arboré lorsqu'il avait pigé le nom d'Harry et Drago.

- Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger.

Hermione grimaça, plus qu'agacée. Un groupe de garçon pouffa, et elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que ce n'était nul autre que les amis de la Serpentard. Tandis que cette dernière ne le se fit pas dire deux fois en grimpant aussitôt sur la table, avide de remettre la Sang-de-Bourbe-qui-a-osé-touché-à-son-Dragounichou à sa place, Hermione, elle, tardait auprès de ses amis. La raison n'était aucunement qu'elle avait peur, mais le simple concept de se retrouver en train d'affronter Pansy Parkinson, l'apparente copine de Drago, et ce, devant le blondinet, la rendait plutôt nerveuse et réticente. En aucun cas elle n'avait l'envie de l'entendre encourager le tonkinois plutôt qu'elle, mais malgré tout et grâce aux encouragements d'Harry et Ron, la préfète monta sur la table en retenant la fâcheuse envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

Ce qui l'encouragea cependant à passer à travers ce duel la tête haute, ce fut l'attitude de Drago qu'elle réussit à entrevoir du coin de l'œil. Il était au premier rang et ne portait aucune attention aux moqueries de ses comparses derrière lui. Il semblait plutôt très alerte, comme s'il était réellement intéressé de savoir le déroulement du combat et de ne pas en manquer une seule seconde. Enfin, lorsque Rogue marqua le début du duel, le regard du blondinet s'aimanta au sien, mais elle fut malheureusement et à contrecœur obligée d'encrer ses yeux au plus profond de ceux de Pansy afin de ne pas subir une attaque sous son manque d'attention et de concentration.

Cet affront fut sans nul doute le plus divertissant de tous. Les deux filles étaient si concentrées et si entêtées qu'elles ne remarquèrent même pas que les élèves autour d'eux prenaient largement plaisir à ce spectacle en riant à tout bout de champ. Ce que ces autres ignoraient, toutefois, c'était que la seule motivation qui encourageait les deux adversaires féminines à ne pas abandonner, c'était l'opinion qu'aurait Drago Malefoy sur elles lorsque le duel prendrait fin. Celui-ci semblait également connaître la raison pour laquelle elles s'acharnaient autant, car il regardait maintenant toute cette comédie avec un large sourire éploré sur le visage et les bras croisés. À certaines reprises, Hermione s'était autorisée à lui lancer un regard, et ce geste n'avait qu'à chaque fois le pouvoir de décupler son bouillonnement vis-à-vis Pansy puisqu'elle restait persuadée que Drago n'en avait que pour elle. La Gryffondor fut alors pleinement satisfaite de voir les réflexes de la Serpentard s'affaiblir tranquillement contrairement aux siens qui ne faisaient que s'aiguiser à travers les secondes qui passaient.

_- Incarcerem!_ beugla Hermione lorsque Pansy offrit une large faille dans sa défense.

Aussitôt, des cordes jaillirent de la baguette d'Hermione afin d'aller étroitement entourer son opposante. Prisonnière, Pansy perdit rapidement équilibre puis s'effondra sur tout son long en poussant un cri d'effroi, ce qui provoqua des rires sans ménagement dans l'audience. Étant elle-même éprise d'un fou rire soulagé, Hermione baissa sa garde en regardant le résultat de plusieurs minutes acharnées d'affront. Son visage parcourut alors les gens autour d'elle et fut grandement ravie de constater que Drago était celui qui riait avec le plus d'intensité dans tous les spectateurs. Souriant encore plus largement, elle esquissa une moue triomphante puis rangea sa baguette lorsque McGonagall signala la clôture du duel. Pansy, qui était encore étendue contre le sol, rougissait à vue d'œil en se débattant avec vivacité mais Hermione ne se pressa pas pour autant de la libérer des cordes, voyant que Drago riait clairement de son sort. Finalement, ce fut Rogue qui dû l'a libérer de sa prison tandis que la foule se mit à acclamer une Hermione dont la tête grossissait démesurément suite à sa performance finale. Même Drago applaudissait…

Mais soudainement, les applaudissements cessèrent par vagues afin de faire place à des exclamations aigues. Près d'Harry et de Ron qui la fixait encore avec fierté, Luna et Ginny arboraient maintenant une expression de légère panique tout en pointant hystériquement la place où aurait dû se tenir Pansy. Puis, au moment où elle détourna les yeux afin de voir ce qui les faisaient réagir ainsi, elle ne put voir qu'une face de tonkinois enragé à quelques pouces de son visage, puis sentir par la suite tout son corps s'affaisser sur elle en l'envoyant brutalement rejoindre la surface sous elle.

Hermione dût prendre un certain temps afin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais elle pouvait néanmoins déterminer avec certitude qu'une folle était présentement assise sur elle en train de lui tirer sauvagement les cheveux comme si on arrachait de la mauvaise herbe particulièrement tenace. Agrippant ses poignets dans l'espoir de se libérer au plus vite, elle se mit à hurler et se débattre avec une fougue sans commune, mais le poids plume de Pansy sembla avoir augmenter par dix à cet instant. La Serpentard, jugeant qu'elle s'était suffisamment attardée à ses horribles cheveux, s'en prit donc à sa gorge qu'elle se mit à serrer maladroitement en lui hurlant des infâmes injures. Hermione ne craignait pas d'être sévèrement blessée par son agression, mais il en restait tout de même que ce n'était pas du tout agréable et c'est exactement ce qui lui permit de constater que le moment où quelqu'un viendrait les séparer s'étirait douloureusement.

Des ongles allèrent alors superficiellement lacérer la peau de sa mâchoire, ce qui lui arracha cependant un cri de douleur retentissant. Crispant les yeux pour ne pas que cette folle de Parkinson décide de les lui arracher, elle se mit à lui taper dessus comme une enfant, à l'aveuglette, espérant qu'elle réussisse à atteindre une partie de son corps qui lui infligerait une souffrance assez considérable pour qu'elle abandonne ses coups de griffes. Finalement et au grand bonheur de la préfète, elle sentit le poids que Pansy appliquait sur elle s'alléger jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le sente plus du tout. Se permettant enfin d'ouvrir les yeux en se protégeant tout de même le visage, elle n'eut le temps que de voir le visage furibond de Pansy s'éloigner devant un Drago qui se peinait à la séparer d'elle avant que deux bras puissants ne la relèvent également. Rapidement, des renforts allèrent aider le blondinet à calmer le tonkinois surexcité qui s'agitait encore malgré cette séparation tandis que Rogue, possédant des mesures plus radicales, ne fit que l'agripper par le bras en l'éloignant de la Gryffondor.

- Elle est malade, ta copine, Malefoy! poussa un Ron fortement indigné qui venait tout juste de relever la jeune femme encore ébranlée. Va la faire soigner au plus vite!

L'interpelé répondit à son commentaire en ne lui décochant qu'un regard dont il était le seul à en avoir le secret et s'éloigna avec l'enragée qui se fit expulser de la Grande Salle avec hâte par le professeur Rogue.

L'excitation et la rumeur des conversations étaient telles que plus personne ne pouvait s'entendre sans devoir hurler, d'autant plus qu'Hermione ne fit qu'hocher la tête lorsqu'Harry et Ron lui demandèrent si elle se sentait bien. L'altercation dans laquelle elle venait de se faire impliquer semblait avoir attirer encore plus de commentaires que le duel proprement dit, ce qui la rendit rouge de honte. Portant une main à sa mâchoire vaguement blessée, elle utilisa la seconde pour replacer les pans de sa jupe en tentant d'arborer une expression dégagée et suffisante, ce qui fut une tâche plutôt ardue puisqu'elle pouvait sentir tous les regards peser sur elle. Somme toute, Hermione remercia mentalement le professeur McGonagall qui marqua le début d'une longue réprimande sur les comportements à adopter lors d'événements de ce genre et qu'une expulsion du l'école serait aussitôt appliquée si un autre élève avait la brillante idée d'agir comme Parkinson.

- Quelle idiote! s'exclama Ron une fois que tous les élèves furent autorisés à sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Ron! s'indigna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Le professeur McGonagall ne fait que son travail! Si c'est en menaçant d'immédiatement fermer le club qu'une attitude civilisée serait préservée, alors il vaut mieux qu'ils s'en tiennent au chantage!

- Je ne parlais pas de McGonagall, Hermione, mais de Pansy!

- Ce n'est pas peu dire qu'elle est plutôt mauvaise perdante, déclara Harry lorsqu'ils furent à l'angle du couloir qui menait à la tour des Gryffondor. Ça ne te fait pas trop mal?

Hermione effleura machinalement sa blessure du bout des doigts.

- Oh, ça chauffe un peu, mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie pour ça.

- De toute façon, tu ne devrais pas prendre le risque de recroiser cette folle dans les prochains jours, recommanda le rouquin en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle y soit, signala la préfète, elle n'est pas blessée, _elle._

- Mentalement, je peux t'assurer qu'elle l'est!

* * *


	23. Motus et bouche cousue

**Chapitre 23 - Motus et bouche cousue**

**

* * *

**

La journée suivante fut la première qu'Hermione et Harry purent passer ensemble depuis le début des vacances des fêtes sans que la retenue de ce dernier n'intervienne dans leur plan. En effet, suite à la confrontation sauvage de la Gryffondor et de Pansy Parkinson, McGonagall eut décidé d'organiser une rencontre avec les professeurs Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave afin de déterminer de nouveaux règlements pour que ce genre de problèmes ne surviennent plus dans leurs séances. Malheureusement pour Ron, madame Pince – qui n'était en aucun cas lié avec ce club – requérait encore son aide dans sa bibliothèque, donc il fut forcé de s'y rendre comme à son habitude, laissant une bonne journée de libre à ses deux meilleurs amis sans qu'il puisse y prendre part.

À la base, les professeurs avaient tout simplement pensé mettre fin à ce club de duels en jugeant que ce n'était là peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de favoriser le rapprochement entre les maisons, mais ils réalisèrent que bannir les élèves irresponsables et immatures seraient plus justes envers ceux qui n'avaient pour but que de s'améliorer dans ce domaine avec tout le respect que cette pratique devait impliquer. Après tout, cet événement ne s'étendait que sur sept jours et non sur la durée entière du second trimestre.

Le trio de Gryffondor, malgré la décision des professeurs, avait d'un commun accord décidé de ne plus se rendre aux séances. L'aperçu qu'ils en eurent la journée précédente fut suffisamment négatif pour les convaincre de ne pas s'y mêler une seconde fois. Ils ignoraient le sort que Pansy avait subi suite à son comportement agressif, mais ils ne se seraient pas douté qu'elle ait été effectivement bannie des séances et également récipiendaire d'une retenue – du moins, ils l'espéraient tous, particulièrement Hermione qui ne se remettait pas encore de la honte qu'elle avait éprouvée. Quant à Harry, la raison pour laquelle Parkinson agit ainsi envers son amie durant le duel ne lui importait guère maintenant que c'était d'histoire ancienne ; il ne voulait que démystifier le cas de Malefoy.

- Mais je ne comprends encore pas comment il aurait pu devenir aussi…

Harry se tut, ne sachant pas par quel mot terminer sa phrase. En réalité, il savait très bien au fond de lui que « puissant » ou « fort » aurait été un des mots raisonnables à adopter, mais il ne pouvait s'abaisser au point de le mentionner à voix haute au risque d'atteindre son amour-propre. Hermione, assise sur un divan rouge et or dans leur salle commune, leva le nez de _La Gazette_ d'aujourd'hui. Une fois de plus, Drago avait réussi à revenir en tête de liste parmi les sujets qu'Harry préférait aborder et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal de laisser allonger les journées avant de finalement avouer toute son histoire à lui et à Ron.

- Aussi adroit? compléta-t-elle en feignant, encore une fois, l'innocence.

- Exact, s'empressa-t-il d'approuver.

Il referma d'une main un livre qui traitait de Quidditch, ses pensées s'étant rapidement dirigées vers le cas mystérieux de Drago Malefoy. Impuissante, Hermione haussa les épaules en replongeant dans _La Gazette_. Le journal n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui apprendre en cette journée.

- Sa vivacité d'esprit, ses réflexes aiguisés, son sens de la stratégie… énuméra le Survivant, complètement absorbé en fixant la parquet sous ses pieds.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, déclara la préfète, un sourire tacite aux lèvres, je pourrais dire que tu es en train d'admirer la performance qu'il a livré hier.

Prestement, Harry se fit catapulter de son esprit puis revint à la réalité, conscient de la folie dans laquelle ses réflexions l'avaient poussé. Secouant frénétiquement la tête, il s'empressa de reformuler ses dires afin qu'ils coïncident davantage avec ses réels avancements.

- Pas du tout! s'exclama-t-il en s'empourprant. Mais écoute, Hermione, c'était… assez fou, non? Jamais je n'aurais douté un instant qu'il était capable de ça… Tu n'es pas d'accord?

Elle ne pouvait le cacher ; Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi en accord avec Harry qu'à cet instant présent. Le séjour que Drago avait passé à son manoir était clairement et sûrement la cause de tout ce changement, mais le fait de ne pas en savoir plus l'agaçait considérablement. Tout ça devait sûrement avoir un lien avec cette histoire de Mangemort… En était-il devenu un? Avait-il vraiment reçu la Marque des Ténèbres? Est-ce que le fait qu'il l'ignore autant que si elle aurait été inexistante était relié à ça? Ou était-ce simplement dû à des regrets depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé…? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et aucune ne pouvait s'éclaircir…

- Oui, Harry… répondit-elle, laissant transparaître l'envie d'en dire plus dans sa voix. Je trouve ça aussi étrange que toi, mais je ne saurais comment l'expliquer.

Il se renfrogna, tordant ses traits faciaux en une grimace de réflexion. S'il aurait été plus attentif, il aurait clairement décelé la fourbe lueur dans ses yeux.

- Toi qui t'es tenue avec lui pendant quelque temps, tu n'aurais rien découvert de louche à son sujet? Quelque chose qui pourrait nous éclairer?

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un tour sur lui-même, ne s'étant pas attendue à se faire glisser dans une tentative d'arracher quelque chose à ce secret qui hantait les pensées de l'Élu. Du coin de l'œil, elle jeta un regard à Harry et fut rassurée de voir qu'il ne semblait pas montrer la moindre trace de malveillance dans ses propos. Allait-elle céder? Allait-elle tout lui dévoiler? Garder toutes ces informations pour elle devenait maintenant si éprouvant – en plus de l'attitude du Serpentard à son égard – que craquer sous la pression devenait de plus en plus inévitable. Mais si Drago en venait à l'apprendre? Et comment est-ce qu'Harry réagirait à tout ça? Irait-il bondir dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui livrer les révélations d'Hermione? Est-ce que Drago se ferait expulser de Poudlard? Irait-il à Azkaban? Mais avant tout, _était-il véritablement devenu un Mangemort, par Merlin?_

- Harry… souffla Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Piqué par son petit air irrésolu, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Aussitôt, la préfète devint proie à une horrible vision qui la poussa à la seconde près à changer d'avis.

- C'est inutile de me poser toutes ces questions, poursuivit-elle sur le ton de la discussion, je ne sais rien… rien du tout.

Mais Harry se doutait manifestement de quelque chose.

- Oh, il est bientôt quatre heures! s'écria-t-elle alors soudainement sans aucune conviction en jetant son journal sur le coussin près d'elle.

- Et alors? souligna Harry, dubitatif.

- Eh bien, allons rejoindre Ron! Il va sortir de la bibliothèque d'un instant à l'autre, et ce serait bien d'aller rendre une visite à Hagrid, ça fait plutôt longtemps.

Le chemin vers la bibliothèque se fit avec un certain malaise. Hermione pouvait sentir le regard lourd d'Harry sur sa nuque, marchant justement à une vitesse plus élevée afin qu'il ne décèle pas l'incommodité sur son visage. D'ailleurs plus elle le sentait insister, plus son envie de lui déballer toute l'histoire concernant Drago la démangeait moins. C'était comme si elle se doutait que sa réaction n'avoisinerait pas ce qu'elle aurait espérer évoquer, c'est-à-dire le calme et la compassion, mais surtout la compréhension.

Ce qu'elle vit alors tourner au bout du couloir la figea d'horreur. Les yeux grands ouverts, immobile, son sang se mit à brûler ses veines et son cœur à marteler sa cage thoracique tandis que Rogue venait dans leur direction. Harry, s'arrêtant à ses talons, lui demanda à quelques reprises si elle se sentait bien, mais Hermione ne sut répondre à cause de la panique qui l'envahissait peu à peu ; sous le bras du professeur, _la cape d'invisibilité_ reposait lâchement. Bien qu'elle ignorait s'il passerait près d'eux sans même les regarder afin de la remettre à Rusard, ou s'il la rendrait directement à Harry en inventant une histoire quelconque sur sa découverte, ou, encore, la garderait pour lui seul, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de paniquer à l'éventuelle idée que le Survivant l'aperçoive entre les mains du professeur qu'il détestait le plus dans ce monde. C'est donc avec de grands gestes brusques qu'elle pivota sur elle-même en entrainant son ami par le bras dans son mouvement et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée qu'ils avaient précédemment empruntée.

- Allons plutôt l'attendre dans la salle commune! s'empressa-t-elle de dire en hâtant le pas, gardant ses doigts étroitement agrippés au bras de son ami.

- Quoi? s'étonna le garçon. Mais pourquoi?

À peine eurent-ils accomplis cinq pas qu'une voix glacée interpela désagréablement Hermione derrière elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Jamais à l'exception de cet instant même elle n'avait autant détesté le ton sur lequel il avait toujours prononcé chacune des syllabes de son nom. Craignant le pire, elle pivota de nouveau sur elle-même, tombant face à face avec un Rogue au visage rempli de mauvaises intentions. Harry, à ses côtés, le dévisageait déjà. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir, maintenant…

- Voudriez-vous récupérer ceci? glissa l'enseignant d'une voix cordiale qui sonnait faux en lui tendant la cape. Je crois que vous l'avez laissée derrière vous par mégarde l'un de ces derniers jours.

Il prenait un évident plaisir à vouloir la mettre dans une situation impossible en l'exposant à un futur mensonge envers Harry, et ce, juste afin qu'elle tente de justifier la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée en possession de sa cape d'invisibilité. Conscient et fier de la réaction qu'il avait provoqué chez la jeune Gryffondor lors de son avertissement si bien glissé dans son bureau par rapport à l'obligation qu'elle avait de garder le silence et de rester éloignée de toute cette histoire, Rogue ne se doutait absolument pas qu'elle était sur le point de céder et de tout déballer au Survivant, et également que le geste qu'il venait tout juste de poser n'était qu'une raison de plus de s'y lancer corps et âme.

Harry, comme avait été l'espoir de Rogue et la crainte d'Hermione, remarqua bien rapidement que ce n'était nul autre que sa cape d'invisibilité que le professeur tenait entre ses mains. Hébété, il dévisagea tout d'abord son amie juste avant de reprendre prestement sa propriété en la pressant contre son corps, comme un enfant veut protéger son jouet.

- Elle est à moi! vrombit Harry en posant maintenant les yeux sur Rogue.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils avec un manque discernable de crédibilité, se voulant feindre un air confus qui s'avéra à être catastrophique.

- Oh, alors voilà est qui est bien troublant… Peut-être devriez-vous mieux surveiller vos effets personnels, Potter? Surtout en sachant que même vos plus proches amis vous les dérobent à votre insu.

Avec un dernier regard vers Hermione qui sentait ses entrailles dans sa gorge, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. La réaction qu'aurait Harry l'effrayait à un point tel qu'elle ne put lever les yeux sur lui même en constatant que son regard la mitraillait. C'est d'ailleurs cette restriction de sa part qui permit de confirmer les doutes d'Harry sur l'implication d'Hermione dans cette louche remise d'un objet qu'il n'avait jamais cru avoir disparu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hermione? demanda l'Élu, déconcerté. Que faisait Rogue avec ma cape? Pourquoi te l'a-t-il remise à toi?

Pour cette seule et unique fois, la préfète aurait été ravie d'avoir la possibilité de mentir, mais la situation était déjà trop avancée pour le lui permettre.

- Harry… marmonna-t-elle, nerveuse. Je…

Elle n'avait plus le choix.

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe avec Drago… compléta-t-elle en levant des yeux timides sur lui, provoquant chez Harry un haussement de sourcil.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre le lien entre ce détail et la remise de sa cape, Hermione regarda nerveusement autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne risquait de les entendre dans l'intention d'être plus explicite. En fait, il ne semblait tout simplement pas comprendre le langage dans lequel elle venait de prononcer ces mots.

- Quel est le lien avec ma cape? demanda bêtement Harry, soucieux.

- Oh, il y en a un, je peux te l'assurer… ajouta la lionne avec grande assurance. Tout est relié.

Harry comprit alors que les mille et une questions qu'il s'était posé au sujet de son amie et du Serpentard se verraient éclaircies. Cependant, le fait qu'Hermione Granger, l'élève modèle, soit impliquée là-dedans, assombrit considérablement son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Malefoy? demanda-t-il avec fermeté.

- Tout, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules, peinée.

- C'est-à-dire?

Respirant un bon coup, elle poussa ces mots en crispant le visage, comme si elle craignait que quelque chose lui éclate à la figure :

- De la raison de l'attaque des Détraqueur à la Cabane Hurlante jusqu'à celle qui pourrait expliquer sa soudaine… puissance.

Comme si Harry venait tout juste de réaliser quelque chose d'horrible, il ouvrit démesurément les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hermione… les deux élèves dont _La Gazette_ a mentionné dans leur article… ce n'était pas… toi… _toi et lui_, tout de même…?

Hermione hocha gravement la tête, saisie d'embarras. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate, elle se serait sûrement exclamée en rires en voyant l'expression qu'arbora alors Harry, mais la gravité de la chose n'eut pour effet que de donner envie à la jeune femme de s'enfuir à toute jambe pour se précipiter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. N'était cependant pas aussi excessive, elle se contraint à uniquement détourner les yeux.

- Qu…! s'étouffa le Survivant.

Il se tut, complètement abasourdi par cette révélation. Les secondes s'étirèrent longuement avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Co… comment as-tu pu nous cacher _ça_?

L'évocation du « nous » agit comme un choc électrique dans tout son corps ; brusquement, elle replongea ses yeux paniqués dans les siens.

- N'en dis rien à Ron, je t'en supplie! s'exclama-t-elle en imaginant la réaction gargantuesque du rouquin s'il apprenait tout ça.

Mais Harry n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce détail, étant plutôt horriblement déconcerté par la choquante nouvelle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a passé par la tête, Hermione? Que s'est-il passé? Où êtes-vous allé? Je… n'arrive pas à y croire!

L'envie de tout lui expliquer en sachant pertinemment qu'uniquement sa colère en résulterait lui retira toute envie de se lancer dans les aveux, mais, constatant qu'elle venait d'y tremper le bout de ses doigts, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de poursuivre et d'y plonger son bras en entier.

- Si je te dévoile tout, fit Hermione sur un ton plus que sérieux, promets-moi que tu vas me laisser parler du début à la fin, de A à Z, et ce, _sans m'interrompre une seule fois._

Harry hocha prestement la tête, impatient.

- Promets-moi également que tu ne te fâcheras pas…

Derechef, il agita la tête de haut en bas. Hermione appliqua une pause, hésita, puis se lança dans sa requête finale qui risquait d'attirer plusieurs questions :

- Et par dessus tout, jure-moi que tu ne feras rien de mal à Drago, ni même rien qui pourrait affecter sa situation d'une quelconque manière, et ce, peu importe ce que tu m'entendras dire.

Dubitatif, Harry fronça les sourcils. Ayant quelques doutes sur ce qu'Hermione dévoilerait au sujet du Serpentard, sa moralité et ses principes lui empêchèrent d'exécuter pour la troisième fois son hochement de tête qui aurait donné feu vert au discours de la préfète. S'étant douté de sa réaction, Hermione insista :

- Si tu ne me le jures pas, Harry, je ne te dirai rien. Je risque beaucoup si ça voyage jusqu'aux oreilles de Rogue…

- Rogue? s'exclama-t-il, piqué sur le vif. Rogue est impliqué dans tout ça?

Il ignorait ce que « ça » voulait exactement dire, mais il savait néanmoins que ce devait être lié aux forces obscurs d'une histoire de Mangemort, comme il s'en était toujours douté. Suite à son exclamation, Hermione s'afficha un air interdit, gagnant l'espoir que l'implication de Rogue pourrait être une raison suffisamment forte pour qu'elle ait le droit au silence complet de son ami.

- Vas-tu te taire, Harry? Je te le répète : si tu ne me le promets pas et que tu n'as pas l'intention de respecter ta promesse, je ne te dirai rien, rien du tout… J'ai confiance en toi, et j'ai besoin de ta parole.

Trouverait-il une faille dans sa condition? Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas se résigner au silence s'il apprenait quelque chose de contraignant au sujet de Rogue ou de Malefoy! Et si, par sa propre initiative, il tâcherait de prendre l'un des deux la main dans le sac pendant une quelconque activité qui pourrait salir leur réputation? Ah, et au diable les réflexions pour l'instant! Toutes ces conditions que venaient d'imposer Hermione avaient attisé la curiosité d'Harry et l'avait rendu avide de savoir.

- D'accord, céda-t-il finalement. Je te le promets.

C'est donc avec un grand soulagement qu'Hermione se lança dans son long récit sans omettre un seul détail. Pas une seule fois Harry ne l'eut interrompu et l'expression neutre mais intéressée qu'il affichait encourageait continuellement la jeune femme à poursuivre son monologue sans craindre sa réaction prochaine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle parvint au passage qui impliquait le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago qu'Harry ne put aucunement se contenir :

_- QUOI?!_ s'indigna-t-il, les yeux pratiquement sortis de leur orbite.

Hermione sursauta et s'empourpra aussitôt, gênée par cette réaction exagérément vive et excessive. Nerveusement, elle se tordit les doigts.

- Harry…! Tu m'avais promis de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans mettre ton grain de sel!

Rapidement, des traits de dégoût allèrent se marier au visage scandalisé d'Harry. Autour d'eux, les quelques étudiants qui passaient par là les dévisageaient avec une désagréable curiosité.

- Mais… Hermione! s'horrifia-t-il. Hermione… Oooh, par Merlin…

Il était devenu un moulin à grimaces qui aurait peut-être eu lieu d'être plutôt comique s'il n'était pas en train de juger le résultat de ses sentiments confus pour Drago en se basant sur l'opinion qu'il avait du Serpentard. Elle attendit donc impatiemment que son ami sorte de son état de choc, irrité et embarrassée. Peut-être aurait-elle dû sauter de léger détail!

- C'est bon, t'as fini? grogna-t-elle avec hargne, les bras croisés. Je peux poursuivre?

Harry chassa négligemment l'air de sa main, voulant éloigner le plus rapidement possible les images malsaines que son aveu avait provoqué dans son esprit.

- Je t'en prie, lui autorisa-t-il avec presse.

Elle poursuit donc avec beaucoup plus de légèreté qu'avant son interruption, constatant que son allusion au baiser entre elle et Drago avait atténué la tension qui tordait sa tirade. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la fin de son récit, l'effet de souplesse qu'avaient ses mots s'évaporait par poignées par la méfiance qui se logeait tranquillement dans le regard du Survivant.

- Alors tout s'explique, en conclut catégoriquement Harry, pensif.

Un peu confuse sur son soudain avancement, Hermione fronça les sourcils en tentant de mettre en évidence les points d'interrogation dans ses yeux. Elle se calla sur le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient tous deux installé quelques minutes plus tôt, portant attention à son éventuelle théorie, mais regarda d'abord nerveusement autour d'elle pour s'assurer, encore une fois, que personne n'aurait les oreilles assez indiscrètes pour écouter leur conversation.

- Tu disais que tu _croyais_ connaître la raison de sa soudaine puissance, expliqua-t-il, mais en fait, tout est clair, tout se tient : Malefoy _est_ un Mangemort! Il l'a bel et bien reçue, la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Ne dis pas ça dans une hâte de vouloir l'accuser, le contredit-elle sous l'effet de la douleur provoquée par ses derniers mots. Nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais.

- Au contraire! répliqua Harry. Nous le saurons bien vite, car déjà, nous avons des doutes, et de plus, si Voldemort a jugé bon d'introduire un sorcier de dix-sept ans qui étudie encore à Poudlard dans les rangs des Mangemorts, c'est clairement afin qu'il puisse accomplir quelque chose entre ses murs.

C'était parfaitement sensé, mais Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à lui donner raison.

- Et tout le monde sait qu'il est impossible de faire pénétrer des intrus dans le château, donc Malefoy est un pantin parfait pour qu'il puisse faire le sale boulot pour lui!

En temps normal, il serait effectivement logique de croire qu'aucune intrusion forcée ne pouvait être exécutée entre les murs de Poudlard, mais en se remémorant l'ouverture qu'elle avait offerte à Drago en l'amenant à ses côtés dans un passage secret qui menait à l'extérieur du château, Hermione déduisit qu'il pourrait aussi bien mentionner ce même passage aux Mangemorts comme voix facile d'accès pour y pénétrer également. Alors qu'une vague d'inquiétude et de regrets se mit à l'envahir, elle se calma aussitôt en se rappelant que Drago n'avait jamais voulu être Mangemort du haut de son enfance, donc il serait totalement insensé qu'il offre délibérément des informations d'une aussi haute importance qui aurait ainsi pour effet d'appuyer sa loyauté envers les mages de ces rangs obscurs.

Un lien tordu se forma alors entre cette possibilité et le comportement du Serpentard à son égard : peut-être l'ignorait-elle justement car une faiblesse l'avait poussé à donner ces indications et que sa honte était trop grande pour se permettre de rester liée à elle? Ou peut-être Drago était-il simplement victime du sortilège de l'Imperium? Cette deuxième théorie lui semblait largement plus probable…

- Hermione! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en l'arrachant de ses réflexions. Tu n'as qu'à vérifier, toi! Tu es son… _amie_, non? Après tout ce que vous avez… échangé.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se tordit brièvement, mais l'habitude s'était installée en elle et un contrôle de ses émotions se faisait beaucoup plus facilement que les jours précédents.

- Tu n'as dont pas remarqué qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis qu'il est réapparu? déclara-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Harry sembla soudainement regretter ses paroles. Discrètement, il étira une moue désolée sur ses lèvres.

- J'ignore la raison, mais la journée même où il est revenu à Poudlard, j'ai tenté d'entrer directement en contact avec lui, mais… il m'a totalement ignoré, lui raconta-t-elle tristement. Depuis ce jour, jamais nous nous sommes échangé un seul mot, et je me peine à constater que je suis la seule de nous deux qui semble être ne serait-ce qu'un minimum attristée par la situation… Lui, il est tout simplement revenu dans les bras de Pansy Parkinson et me porte autant d'attention que si j'étais un Scroutt à pétard…

Une image de Drago en train d'attaquer ces créatures avec des boules de neige près de la forêt interdite éveillèrent encore plus de doutes quant à la métaphore qu'elle pouvait s'attitrer pour exprimer à quel point il ne lui accordait plus aucune importance. Si seulement elle avait la possibilité de retourner dans le temps…

Harry, ayant toujours et profondément détesté le Serpentard, ne savait que dire pour tenter de consoler l'âme blessée de son amie. Il aurait plutôt opté pour se lancer dans les grandes réprimandes ; les « tu aurais dû t'en douter », ou peut-être les « c'est normal, c'est Drago Malefoy », ou même les « tu es complètement idiote d'avoir cru une seule seconde que ce garçon pouvait avoir un cœur qui battait sous sa poitrine », mais se contint et posa plutôt une main consolante sur son épaule.

- Je ne te demanderai pas de jouer les hypocrites, mais en revanche, j'apprécierais vraiment que tu n'informes pas Ron de tout ce que je viens de te dire, Harry. Il agit trop souvent avec une forte impulsion et me retrouver avec un ami en moins en ce moment serait quelque chose d'assez éprouvant pour mon moral…

Au moment où Harry allait acquiescer à sa demande, son regard fut attiré par une bande de Serpentard qui venait de tourner le coin derrière Hermione en riant aux éclats, se dirigeant vers eux. Aussitôt, son regard s'assombrit et Hermione dût effectuer une rotation sur elle-même afin connaître la raison de ce changement radical d'attitude. Lorsqu'elle distingua Drago, au centre de ses acolytes habituels, elle eut le réflexe instantané de se retourner prestement vers Harry pour souligner dans ses prunelles la promesse qu'il venait tout juste de lui faire qui impliquait son silence. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il ne le provoque en lui lançant des vannes concernant les aveux d'Hermione…

Lorsqu'elle se retourna derechef, Drago et ses copains ne les avaient pas encore aperçu. Elle en profita donc pour caresser le blondinet des yeux en repensant à ce qu'Harry avait précédemment proposé comme théorie à son sujet. Comme elle s'y était attendue, l'avant-bras de ce dernier était bien cachée par la manche de son chandail, lui retira toute tentative d'y apercevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Bien évidemment, il ne se serait pas pavané en l'exposant fièrement, mais dans tous les cas, même avec ses nombreux doutes, elle pouvait maintenant confirmer qu'il était devenu Mangemort. Après tout, la vive réaction qu'il avait eu lorsqu'Harry avait empoigné son avant-bras la journée d'avant ne pouvait être une attitude trompeuse à ce sujet. Elle s'était d'ailleurs encore que personne d'autre ne l'ait remarquée.

Enfin, Pansy rencontra le regard d'Hermione, et aussitôt, elle s'agrippa étroitement au bras de Drago. Tandis que toute la haine de la Serpentard éprouvée à l'égard de la préfète voyageait par l'écran de ses yeux sombres, le blondinet, lui, dévisagea sa copine avec agacement juste avant de suivre le chemin que traçait ses yeux. Aboutissant enfin sur Hermione, il se crispa soudainement puis détourna automatiquement la tête pour toiser Harry, qui lui n'avait pas cesser de lui jeter des éclairs au travers de ses lunettes rondes. Le temps ne s'étira pas bien longuement avant qu'il arbore un sourire gouailleur.

- Ça fait mal à l'égo, pas vrai, Potter? railla-t-il en attirant l'attention de tous ses copains sur le couple de Gryffondor. Se faire détrôner de son titre du grand héros, et ce, par son ennemi! Je crois bien que c'était toi qui disait que je me ferais écraser?

Harry sentit tous ses muscles se convulser tandis qu'Hermione se mit à craindre que Drago ne le provoque suffisamment pour que son ami lui lance une remarque assujettissante. Le groupe de Serpentard, au grand mécontentement des deux Gryffondor, s'arrêta tout près d'eux, prêt à se lancer dans une castagne d'insultes et de provocations comme l'habitude leur en avait toujours permis.

Suite à l'agacerie qu'avait lancée Drago, sa horde de serpents se mit à rire en savourant le renfrognement de l'Élu.

- On pourrait pas en dire autant au sujet de Parkinson, pas vrai? relâcha finalement Harry après avoir retenu une envie incroyable de lui fermer le clapet d'une manière beaucoup plus radicale.

Hermione rougit à cette défense et esquissa un mince sourire. Remplie de modestie, elle baissa la tête en guettant l'expression qu'arborerait tout le groupe du blondinet et devint considérablement renchérie en décelant des sourires coincés sur chacun des visages des Serpentard à l'exception de Pansy qui s'empourpra vivement, humiliée. Drago, particulièrement amusé par son commentaire, étouffa un rire moqueur en lançant un regard cordial à Hermione du coin de l'œil. Troublée par ce faible geste de sa part, la Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'électriser en réalisant le respect qu'elle avait vu dans ses prunelles d'un bleu acier. C'était comme si, pendant un instant, il eut oublié le froid dans lequel leur relation était plongé…

- Je suis fier de toi, Potty, s'exclama Drago d'une voix narquoise. Tu n'oses plus me provoquer et je te comprends parfaitement ; tu sais maintenant à quoi t'attendre si tu me chauffes trop la tête!

Sur le coup de la provocation, Harry bondit de son siège et se posta à deux pouces du visage de Drago qui recula sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai peur de toi, Malefoy, siffla le Survivant avec férocité. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un…

- Harry…!

Hermione, paniquée, bondit à son tour et alla saisir le bras de son ami. Par chance, sa soudaine intervention l'interrompit, mais Drago semblait avoir deviné la suite de sa phrase car il dévisageait maintenant la préfète avec épouvante. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait manifestement pas croiser son regard, il l'encra alors dans celui d'Harry dans l'espoir de peut-être y voir une indice qui lui indiquerait qu'il connaissait sa situation, mais n'y vit que son mépris actuel pour sa personne.

Soudainement moins à l'aise, Drago déglutit avec difficulté puis tourna les talons, en tête de son groupe de serpents qui ne tarda pas à le suivre en direction de la Grande Salle, tous prêts à s'engager dans une seconde soirée de duels avant le dernier repas de la journée.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin pour regagner une certain intimité entre eux, Hermione se cuisina mentalement une panoplie d'injures qu'elle se jura de lancer à Harry afin de démontrer son indignation face à son manque de retenue, mais en fut malheureusement empêchée lorsqu'elle vit Ron, au loin, s'approcher avec son air maussade habituel lorsqu'il sortait de la bibliothèque à cette heure. Harry devait sûrement s'attendre à ce qu'Hermione le sermonne car il se jeta littéralement sur le rouquin lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose? demanda Ron avec mauvaise humeur. J'ai jamais vu la bande de Malefoy aussi partagé en de différentes émotions. Le visage de Parkinson était aussi éclatant que mes cheveux, expliqua-t-il suite aux expressions interrogatrices de ses deux amis, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode riaient apparemment de vous deux, et Malefoy semblait traumatisé. C'est la première fois en six ans que ce n'est pas lui qui m'ait insulté en passant près d'eux.

- Disons simplement que je l'ai remis à sa place, déclara Harry en ignorant le regard lourd de reproches d'Hermione.

À la fin de la soirée, Ron vint uniquement à apprendre que la relation entre Hermione et Drago était entièrement révolue, à son grand contentement, mais sans mentionner qu'un baiser avait eu lieu entre eux. Durant le temps entier qui avait été consacré au souper, Harry n'avait cessé d'arracher involontairement des questions agaçantes au rouquin qui cherchait à savoir pour quelle raison il ne cessait de dévisager Malefoy, à la table des Serpentard, qui semblait avoir une fois de plus cartonné durant la séance de duels à en juger par l'expression qu'il arborait fièrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Ron? répondit Harry avec impatience. Il m'a complètement ridiculisé devant une soixantaine de personnes, hier, tu t'en souviens?

D'une part, c'était bien vrai, mais la véritable raison du moment présent qui le poussait à lancer des regards meurtriers au Serpentard était uniquement les lourdes révélations d'Hermione. Quant à elle, elle ne cessait de donner des coups de pied sur les tibias d'Harry en dessous de la table, espérant qu'il comprenne que le blondinet finirait sûrement par se douter _encore plus_ que sa confiance avait été trahie s'il arrivait à croisé son regard pesant d'accusations. Heureusement, il était trop occupé à se faire gaver ridiculement par son tonkinois de compagnie pour prendre part au monde autour de lui. Elle fut d'ailleurs plutôt réjouie de constater que Drago ne semblait pas aussi joyeux qu'une relation en couple permettait normalement d'évoquer. N'était-il pas heureux, avec elle? Oh, bien sûr, peut-être préférait-il se promener d'étudiante en étudiante…

Nostalgique, elle baissa les yeux et poussa du bout des doigts son assiette qui ne lui inspirait guère la faim. Elle se mit ensuite à penser à quel point le bal qui aurait bientôt lieu ne suscitait en elle aucune excitation, surtout en sachant que la seule personne avec qui elle désirait s'y rendre paraissait résider à mille lieux d'elle.

* * *


	24. Un bal chancelant

_Surprise! Eh oui, déjà un autre chapitre! Le temps libre fait partie des avantages à une semaine de relâche! Alors voilà, sûrement que plusieurs auront attendu ce moment avec impatiente, alors voilà un petit cadeau : un comeback Drago/Hermione! Pas très courtois, mais bon, voyez par vous-mêmes et n'hésitez surtout pas à partager vos impressions sur ce chapitre que j'ai tant aimé écrire!_

_Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'aime beaucoup la subtilité des deux sens associées à mon titre de chapitre... Vous verrez bien en lisant! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Un bal chancelant**

Janvier permit finalement aux élèves qui avaient passé les fêtes à leur domicile de revenir au château, entrainant par le même fait l'excitation que le bal de Noël avait l'habitude d'engendrer. Comme promis et suite au retour des étudiants manquants, la direction de Poudlard eut organisé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dont chacun profita largement pour achalander les boutiques en quête d'une robe ou d'un costard élégant qui les mettrait tous suffisamment en valeur pour épater la galerie lors de l'ouverture du bal. Même Hermione – qui ne trouvait encore aucunement la raison de tant d'excitation – s'y rendit afin de se procurer une robe bien simple mais assez coquette pour que les autres élèves n'aient pas l'impression qu'elle s'y serait rendue en tenue d'accoutumée. Faute de temps, cette sortie eut lieu deux jours avant le grand événement, donc les malchanceux qui n'eurent rien trouvé de convenable à porter dans les magasins du village prirent leurs jambes à leur cou afin d'aller écrire une missive implorant leurs parents de leur envoyer un habit de leur demeure.

Outre ce détail qui stressait considérablement tous les élèves du collège, la question du compagnon de bal était d'autant plus angoissante et ce, particulièrement aux yeux des filles. Certaines n'eurent pas vraiment à se laisser sombrer dans l'effort afin de se retrouver accompagnée, mais d'autres – les moins attirantes – devaient se transformer en ricochet à force de se faire refuser par les garçons qui se jugeaient récipiendaires d'une dignité plus grande que ladite jeune femme lui aurait apportée en se tenant à ses côtés. Dans cette catégorie-ci, Drago Malefoy volait la vedette. Contrairement aux attentes d'Hermione, il ne fut pas forcé par le trop grand vouloir de Parkinson à l'accompagner au bal. Sûrement croyait-elle aveuglément que le blondinet serait le premier à le lui proposer, mais à en juger par l'attitude aussi blasée que celle d'Hermione à l'égard à cet événement, il n'en avait moins que rien à cirer. Il ne faisait que savourer l'effet qu'il provoquait face à l'abondance de jeunes filles qui eurent le courage de lui demander d'être sa cavalière en les rejetant toutes les unes après les autres en se donnant, en plus de tout, le plaisir de leur signaler la raison physique chez elles qui le poussait à refuser leur demande.

Ce n'est que la veille du bal qu'Hermione eut le malaise d'accepter l'invitation maladroite de Ron. Non pas que l'idée d'être accompagnée par lui ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle s'était toujours faite une idée que ce genre de fête avait pour réputation de créer beaucoup de couples, ou sinon, uniquement des problèmes amoureux. À cette pensée, elle se mit à réfléchir aux nombreux indices auxquels elle avait eut droit tout au long de l'année en ce qui concernait les sentiments confus de Ron à son égard, et se sentit, au fil des heures, de plus en plus inconfortable de se trouver dans cette situation. Quant à Harry, les confidences d'Hermione au sujet de Malefoy lui étaient devenues si envahissantes dans son esprit qu'il ne se souciait absolument pas de se rendre au bal aux bras d'une charmante demoiselle ou non. Lorsqu'enfin, le matin même de l'occasion tant attendue, des cloches mentales le ramenèrent à l'ordre, il réalisa avec panique qu'il était presque le seul garçon de Poudlard à ne pas avoir pris le temps de choisir sa compagne. La crainte de s'y rendre avec une pure inconnue ou même seul se mit donc à le chicoter, mais, après une course effrénée dans les couloirs, Harry fut soulagé de constater que Luna n'avait guère été invitée. Il sauta sur l'occasion et se sortit les pieds du plat en tant qu'homme satisfait.

Debout devant un miroir de la salle de bain des Gryffondor, Hermione ne cessait de faire des petits pas de recul afin de finalement voir dans le reflet de la glace son allure globale, de la tête aux pieds. Elle ignorait quoi exactement, mais quelque chose clochait dans son apparence. Penchant la tête sur tous les angles, elle replaça les pans de sa robe mauve grisée dont l'ourlet chatouillait ses genoux en tentant de se convaincre que le choix de sa longueur était parfaitement exécuté. Dans tous les cas, le jupon d'un violet foncé qui s'étendait sur trois pouces plus bas corrigeait parfaitement ce détail qui agaçait la préfète. Replaçant vigoureusement ses pieds déjà légèrement humides à l'intérieur de ses petites chaussures dotées d'un petit talon mignon, elle resserra légèrement la longue bande de tissu de la même couleur que son jupon qui soutenait sa poitrine en une boucle exécutée à l'aveuglette derrière son dos. Puis, au moment où elle allait replacer son décolleté en « V » qui s'échancrait un peu trop bas à son goût, une Ginny pimpante alla se poster devant le même miroir qu'elle, bloquant la vue à sa propre personne.

- Ginny! s'outra Hermione en callant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ses petites manches très courtes et librement ondulées virevoltèrent suite à son mouvement brusque de bras et chatouilla ses épaules. Irritée par la multitude de nuisances que provoquait sa robe sur sa personne, elle s'impatienta encore plus en voyant que Ginny ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Ginny! répéta-t-elle en s'approchant d'un grand pas autoritaire. Tu n'es pas la seule dans la salle de bain, et il n'y a pas qu'un seul miroir sur les murs!

En effet, une vingtaine de jeunes Gryffondor étaient en train de se préparer devant les lavabos ornementés par une panoplie de couleurs de phare à paupières qui s'était échappé de leur petit contenant. Le brouhaha aigu et criard était si intense qu'Hermione ne s'étonna pas à voir que la rouquine n'avait, une fois de plus, pas du tout entendu son intervention.

- Ginny! poussa-t-elle de plus bel en agrippant son bras.

Par la brutalité de son geste, le mascara qu'était en train de s'appliquer Ginny fut éjecté de sa trajectoire et alla tracer une grosse marque noire et épaisse le long de sa joue pour finalement aboutir dans sa bouche, peignant par la même occasion ses dents blanches. Aussitôt, Hermione retira sa main de sur son bras puis plaquèrent les deux devant sa bouche grande ouverte, désolée.

- Oh! Pardon! s'empressa-t-elle de dire en voyant l'expression horrifiée de son amie.

- Mais ça va pas, la tête? s'indigna la rouquine en crachant énergiquement dans le lavabo.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

- Rohhh! s'exclama Ginny en relevant les yeux vers le miroir. Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait? Je vais devoir tout recommencer! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout saccagé mon maquillage, par Merlin?

- J'étais devant le miroir avant que tu décides de me bloquer la vue, figure-toi! se renfrogna Hermione, révolté par son accusation.

- Oh, tu t'es énervée uniquement à cause de ça? Tout de même, tu n'es pas la seule fille dans la pièce, tu vois bien! Puis il n'y a pas qu'un seul miroir sur les murs!

Hermione haussa les sourcils, persuadée qu'elle se moquait d'elle, mais renonça aux répliques lorsque Ginny sortit sa baguette en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles pour tenter de faire disparaître la grosse trace de mascara noir sur sa joue.

Voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à gagner une place parmi toutes ces perruches excitées, la préfète mit les voiles et sortit de la salle de bain dans l'espoir que les dortoirs seraient moins achalandés. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle gravit les quelques marches, elle fut plutôt réjouie de constater qu'il était complètement désert et silencieux, pour parfaire un contraste avec la pièce qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter. S'avançant sur le parquet tapissé, elle alla se poster devant un miroir sur pied qui reposait près de sa couchette afin de compléter ses petits soins vestimentaires et physiques, choses qui lui prit un temps considérable car elle plongea dans ses pensées une fois qu'elle rencontra de nouveau son reflet.

Des réflexions ridicules se mirent à traverser son esprit : Drago la trouverait-il attirante? La trouverait-il suffisamment jolie pour être porté à renouer avec elle? D'ici à peine une petite heure, tous les étudiants feraient leur entrée dans la Grande Salle pour débuter la fête ; la regarderait-il différemment? Le temps s'était tellement étiré depuis son arrivée et le manque de sa présence était maintenant si grand, si insupportable qu'elle se mit à nourrir ses envies d'aller elle-même à sa rencontre afin de tenter de partager une discussion. Elle n'avait cependant pas vraiment envie de se faire rejeter, et encore moins durant une soirée qui serait sensé apporté du bonheur et du plaisir. Mais était-ce uniquement l'effet de la mélancolie qui la poussait à croire que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produirait ce soir même? Malgré ses doutes, elle préféra largement ne s'attendre à rien, car elle pourrait avec de grandes chances se retrouver fortement déçue.

Avec encore moins d'entrain que lors de son premier examen physique devant la glace, Hermione attrapa une petite pince argentée du bout des doigts qui gisait sur sa table de chevet puis alla unir derrière sa tête deux mèches de cheveux indomptés qui traînaient près de ses tempes. C'était fort simple, mais cette coiffure dégageait son visage faiblement maquillé qui aurait pu être éclatant d'une sincère beauté si elle n'avait pas eu cet air abattu qui faiblissait la force de ses traits. Satisfaite, elle alla ensuite chercher une petite boîte de bijou qui nichait paisiblement dans l'une de ses valises et en sortit un pendentif violet ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles de cette même couleur qu'elle installa respectivement autour de son cou et sur ses oreilles. Devant son miroir, elle secoua la tête d'un mouvement approbateur sec puis fit demi-tour afin d'aller ranger son coffret. Seulement, au moment où elle allait refermer le couvercle de la boîte, ses yeux rencontrèrent une bague qui lui parut être totalement étrangère parmi ses bijoux familiers. Perplexe, elle l'a prit entre ses doigts et l'observa méticuleusement juste avant de reconnaître la grosse pierre verte qui composait son tout : c'était la bague de Drago. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé l'occasion de la lui remettre…

Repensant aux souvenirs que ce petit objet évoquait, Hermione sourit en poussant un rictus nerveux. Elle se souvint parfaitement avoir surpris Drago en train de partager un moment assez intense avec une jeune Gryffondor dans la salle de bain des préfets ; c'était exactement suite à cet instant qu'elle s'était brouillée avec Ron. La situation était maintenant inversée…

Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle glissa la bague dans son pouce, le seul doigt qui pouvait soutenir le bijou en place sans qu'il ne glisse. Elle éloigna sa main de ses yeux, contemplant le résultat maladroit que donnait l'agencement de ses bagues, puis haussa mollement les épaules en souhaitant que Drago la remarque et qu'il soit porté à en reprendre possession. Tous les moyens sont bons pour tenter de parvenir à ses fins… quoi que celui-ci fût particulièrement désespéré et irréfléchi.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du dortoir, plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre de la salle de bain. Incrédule, elle posa alors les yeux sur l'horloge centrale de la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'indigna en constatant que le bal était commencé depuis plus de vingt minutes. Ron allait sûrement s'attirer les moqueries des Serpentard en le voyant attendre dans le hall d'entrée après quelqu'un qui ne venait pas! Se maudissant à plusieurs reprises de s'être laissée emporter par ses pensées émotives, Hermione se ressaisit vivement puis sortit en trois grandes enjambées de la pièce afin de se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers la Grande Salle.

Au grand bonheur de la jeune préfète, les portes de la Grande Salle étaient encore ouvertes lorsqu'elle s'y rendit à bout de souffle. Elle faillit trébucher à maintes reprises à cause de ses petits talons instables tout au long de son chemin, mais se garda une finale piquante pour son arrivée parmi la foule d'étudiants : à peine eut-elle franchi le portail de l'immense salle que sa cheville meurtrie par son aventure près du Saule cogneur faiblit de nouveau et la fit perdre pied. Titubante, elle s'accrocha à la personne la plus près d'elle pour ne pas s'étendre sur tout son long devant tous ces gens, mais entraina par malheur cette personne dans sa chute. Autour d'elle, elle entendit des exclamations et des rires s'élever parmi le chahut tumultueux et la musique qui retentissait entre les murs de la Grande Salle tandis qu'elle s'empourprait violemment. Puis, comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment embarrassante, elle remarqua avec horreur que la personne qu'elle avait bousculée n'était nulle autre que Pansy Parkinson, devenue aussi écarlate que l'était sa robe.

- Tu me cherches, la Sang-de-Bourbe? vociféra Pansy en se relevant tant bien que mal dans sa robe qui la limitait dans tous mouvements.

Alors que la Serpentard s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge pour une deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, un jeune homme étrangement élégant la força à se relever pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans une envolée de griffes. Même malgré son champ de vision restreint qui ne permit, à cet instant, de ne voir uniquement que le bas du pantalon du nouvel arrivant ainsi que des souliers parfaitement cirés, Hermione savait de qui il s'agissait. Elle leva alors les yeux et rencontra directement ceux de Drago qui ne rompit pas une seule seconde ce contact visuel pendant qu'il relevait son tonkinois de compagnie enragé avec distraction. Au même moment, elle fut elle-même relevée par deux bras inconnus derrière elle, détail qui ne parut presque pas avoir lieu tellement elle semblait être victime d'un voyage lointain perdu dans le regard céruléen de Drago.

- Ça va, Hermione? demanda Ron en l'éloignant des deux Serpentard. C'est _elle_ qui t'a bousculée?

- Je… Oui, répondit distraitement la préfète. Elle ne s'en est apparemment jamais remise…

Pansy était maintenant occupée à secouer sa robe dans tous les sens pour en enlever les saletés qui s'y étaient collées en maugréant des injures pendant que Ron se penchait pour redonner le soulier qu'Hermione avait perdu durant sa chute à son propriétaire. Au moment exact où le rouquin regagna une position redressée, Drago dévia son regard attendri pour le reposer bêtement sur sa compagne qui rechignait encore. Sans se soucier si Pansy avait fini son travail de restauration sur sa robe, il agrippa son bras et s'éloigna sans prendre compte de ses protestations et de son manque d'équilibre qui faillit la faire vaciller une seconde fois.

Hermione était encore sous le choc. Drago avait été si séduisant dans ce court instant qu'elle était persuadée que c'était précisément ce détail qui l'avait fait perdre le fil du temps pendant l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire négligé et d'allure fou sans pour autant être grossier avaient soigneusement été lissés vers l'arrière de sa tête, et l'éclat qui en émanait avait – d'une manière complètement dingue – mis en valeur le bleu de ses yeux. Quelques blessures amoindries persistaient encore sur sa peau pâle, mais la pureté que dégageait son visage lui donnait un air angélique et innocent. Au niveau de ses vêtements, il portait tout simplement un costard des plus noirs jamais vus par dessus une veste sans manche du même rouge éclatant que la robe de Pansy. _Jamais_ elle ne s'était sentie aussi jalouse envers Pansy Parkinson qu'à cet instant précis. _Jamais_ son cœur ne s'était tordit de la sorte en l'apercevant Drago Malefoy. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant.

- Elle ne s'en est pas remise? questionna Ron suite à sa réponse plus ou moins cohérente. De quoi parles-tu, Hermione?

- Huh? fit-elle en sortant de sa bulle.

Les yeux sur son ami, elle haussa un sourcil en se posant mentalement mille et une questions sur la raison pour laquelle il tenait une de ses chaussures entre ses mains. En un coup bref, elle la reprit puis se l'enfila au pied juste avant de traîner Ron par le poignet un peu plus loin dans la Grande Salle. Après cet étrange contact visuel avec Drago, elle voulait absolument le retrouver parmi la foule afin de s'assurer, s'il en avait lieu une seconde fois, que ce n'était pas tout simplement son imagination qui venait de lui jouer un tour puisqu'elle désirait tant retisser ses liens avec lui.

Pendant une grosse partie de la soirée, Hermione suivit Drago de loin en laissant plusieurs couples entre eux, feignant l'adon qu'ils se retrouvent toujours aussi près. Plusieurs fois, son cœur exécutait de violents bonds dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisait son regard qui, étrangement, ne se pressait pas tant pour le détourner. À un moment, elle crut même percevoir une once de jalousie dans ses yeux, chose qu'elle amplifia volontairement en resserrant l'étreinte qu'elle avait autour du bras de Ron qui n'y voyait que du feu. Cette fois-là, elle l'entrevit même serrer les mâchoires en se positionnant catégoriquement et d'un pas brusque de dos à elle et de son cavalier, sûrement dans l'espoir de pouvoir se retenir de tout geste regrettable si jamais Hermione avait la brillante idée de tester derechef sa patience sans véritablement savoir ce qu'elle évoquait chez le Serpentard.

La soirée avançait et les gens se faisaient de plus en plus joyeux, effet sûrement provoqué par la boisson faiblement alcoolisée qui était distribuée sur les buffets gourmands qui longeaient les murs. Lorsque onze heures sonnèrent, la fête s'éleva encore plus puisque la piste dansante se dégagea afin de permettre à ceux qui en avaient envie de s'agiter le pied. Comme se fut particulièrement cette partie de la soirée qu'Hermione avait ne serait-ce que minimement hâte, elle tapa énergiquement des mains en tentant de tirer Ron de sa trop forte concentration afin d'entasser le plus de nourriture possible entre ses mâchoires.

- Dépêche-toi, Ron! s'impatienta-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je veux aller danser.

Le rouquin faillit s'étouffer. Harry, alerte mais d'une humeur plutôt hilare, lui tapota le dos avec véhémence tandis qu'Hermione le dévisageait avec dédain.

- Moi? Danser? se choqua-t-il en reposant son assiette pleine à rebord sur une table occupée. Tu veux rire, j'espère?

- J'ai l'air de rigoler? Je te regarde manger depuis que nous sommes arrivé dans la Grande Salle, je te signale, alors j'apprécierais bien un peu de divertissement.

- Je ne serais pas encore en train de manger si tu ne te serais pas pointée vingt minutes en retard au rendez-vous, renchérit-il en grimaçant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit l'assiette qu'il avait abandonnée quelques secondes plus tôt sous le regard mauvais des occupants de la table près d'eux et poursuit sa mission de gavage extrême. Hermione, qui se sentait parfaitement ridicule d'attendre ainsi après un glouton gourmand et affamé, lança son regard parmi la foule dansante. Au travers, entre les nombreuses têtes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, elle parvint à voir Pansy qui gesticulait avec pathétisme devant Drago qui semblait résolu à ne pas céder à quelque chose. Sûrement voulait-elle exactement la même chose que la préfète à cet instant précis. Amusée, elle sourit, mais au même moment, le Serpentard leva les yeux et croisa directement les siens pour la énième fois de la soirée. Aussitôt, elle ravala sa joie sans pour autant briser ce contact.

Ce qui se passa par la suite suffit amplement à Hermione pour la mettre complètement hors de ses gons. Quelques secondes suivant la rencontre de leur regard, Drago sembla avoir reçu un choc électrique qui le poussa brusquement à amener son tonkinois sur la piste. Il saisit rapidement une des mains de Pansy tandis que l'autre alla sinueusement glisser sur sa taille fine. Une valse suivant le tempo de la musique s'ensuivit et s'emboîta parfaitement avec celle que les nombreux autres couples avaient déjà débutée.

Hermione n'attendit pas deux secondes qu'elle saisit étroitement le poignet de Ron afin de le traîner également de force sur la piste. Sur le coup, il avait prestement remis son assiette entre les mains d'Harry qui en échappa gauchement le contenu sur son costard avec un juron d'indignation. Une fois que le couple de Gryffondor se rendit au centre de la piste en coupant au passage le chemin routinier des danseurs, la préfète organisa malhabilement ses mains et celles du rouquin afin de commencer, comme Drago et Pansy, une valse qui suivrait la vague doucereuse de l'ensemble des étudiants qui dansait. Ron exécutait bêtement plusieurs petits pas incertains en jetant un regard navré à Harry qui le regardait encore avec la bouche grande ouverte, ahuri qu'il ait eu le culot de ruiner son habit pour le restant de la soirée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Hermione? demanda le rouquin, incrédule devant son changement soudain de comportement. T'as vu ce que tu as fait à Harry?

- C'est _toi_ qui tenais l'assiette, trancha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est de _ta_ faute. De toute façon, tu n'avais rien qu'à ne pas refuser de danser.

Ron s'indigna mais n'ajouta rien qui pouvait risquer de contredire la lionne qui semblait définitivement résolue à danser.

Pendant qu'Hermione cherchait désespérément Drago du regard sous les yeux perplexes de Ron, ils furent soudainement bousculés et ce dernier s'écrasa involontairement sur le corps de la préfète. Gêné, il se retourna rapidement pour en découvrir le responsable et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir précisément le jeune homme qu'Hermione cherchait éperdument des yeux depuis le début de leur danse. Tandis que celui-ci et sa compagne ricanèrent avec méchanceté, Ron lui cracha une insulte qu'Hermione n'entendit guère. Se retournant par la suite en continuant de danser, la jeune lionne tenta de ne pas se préoccuper du regard perçant que lui adressait le Serpentard par dessus l'épaule du rouquin. Cependant, l'apercevant se rapprocher de nouveau d'eux, elle releva les yeux puis tenta de faire pivoter Ron d'un coup sec de bras afin qu'ils ne se fassent bousculer de nouveau, mais celui-ci s'enfargea maladroitement dans son pied et s'étendit sur tout son long sur la piste de danse.

Chacun des couples environnants l'accident s'arrêtèrent alors pour s'exclamer en rires. Hermione, catastrophée, se précipita sur son ami afin de l'aider à se remettre sur pied en maudissant la voix de Drago qui s'exclamait au moins dix fois plus fort que celle des autres élèves. Elle s'éloigna par la suite avec Ron sous le bras sans croiser le regard d'un seul témoin, ne voulant pas se sentir encore plus embarrassée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Tu vas vraiment me le payer, Ron! s'exclama Harry qui se peinait à retirer un maximum de traces de nourritures sur ses vêtements avec l'aide de Luna.

Le Survivant était si irrité de s'être fait saccagé l'impeccabilité de sa tenue qu'il ne remarqua pas aussitôt la couleur pivoine du teint de son meilleur ami qui venait tout juste de revenir à son point de départ. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva les yeux suite à cette absence de réponse qu'il détermina que quelque chose de plutôt comique venait sûrement d'arriver.

- Il a trébuché devant tout le monde, expliqua Hermione en constatant que l'état de gêne dans laquelle était Ron l'empêcherait sûrement de prononcer un quelconque mot.

_- J'ai trébuché devant tout le monde?_ couina la pauvre victime. _Tu_ m'as fait trébucher devant tout le monde! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas aller danser! On ne sait jamais quel est le prochain mouvement dans toute cette absurde série de simagrées de babouin!

- Ce n'était pas un mouvement de danse, Ronald, corrigea Hermione. Drago allait encore te bousculer, alors j'ai voulu t'éviter ça…

- Eh bien, j'aurais encore mieux préféré que _Malefoy_ me bouscule plutôt que de m'écrouler pathétiquement devant tout ce monde! Je passe encore pour le bouffon de service, moi…

- Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau, fit rapidement Hermione dans l'espoir de se sauver de sa mauvaise humeur.

D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers une des nombreuses tables où les buffets se multipliaient sans cesse à travers les heures qui passaient. Une fois qu'elle en rejoint une à peine fréquentée, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, puis, d'un pivot brusque et précis, se retourna vers la piste de danse en quête, une fois de plus, du blondinet.

- T'es redescendue bien bas une fois de plus, Granger, déclara une voix bien connue près des oreilles de la Gryffondor.

Aussi habilement que la seconde précédente, elle se retourna afin d'aboutir à un face à face avec Drago. Brutalement, son cœur éclata entre ses côtes, un long frisson chatouilla chaque parcelle de sa peau et ses jambes ramollirent. Drago? Juste là? Lui adressant la parole? Inconsciemment, sa main alla agripper le bord de la table à côté de laquelle elle se tenait.

- Je te demande pardon? demanda-t-elle naïvement en tentant d'adopter un ton dégagé.

- J'ai dit que tu étais redescendue bien bas, répéta le Serpentard en se servant un verre de ce qui ne devait sûrement pas être du jus de citrouille.

Suivant chacun de ses gestes, Hermione ne savait aucunement comment réagir à cette situation. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui adressait subitement la parole. Pourquoi à cet instant précis? Et pour en venir où? Ce qui l'agaçait cependant encore plus que cette position, c'était l'état dans lequel elle était en train de plonger ; elle ne se rappelait pas s'être sentie aussi nerveuse auprès d'un garçon.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, dis moi? tonna-t-elle, insultée malgré tout.

- Retourner dans les bras de Weasmoche… fit-il en esquissant une grimace peu fière. Ton désespoir est donc si grand?

D'une lenteur à en faire glousser d'extase n'importe quelle fille, il porta son verre jusqu'à sa bouche en buvant entière son contenu en deux grandes gorgées. Ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Sans grimacer, il le reposa rudement sur la table en jetant un très bref coup d'œil à celle des professeurs.

- Comme si tu t'en souciais vraiment, gloussa la préfète en emplissant un verre d'eau.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle s'était d'abord et avant tout rendue au buffet afin d'apporter un breuvage à Ron, mais elle le fit tout de même uniquement afin d'occuper ses mains et son esprit à autre chose que directement sur Drago, qui la regardait encore avec insistance. Lorsqu'elle accomplit son geste, elle reposa les yeux sur lui et remarqua dans les siens une lueur de triste amabilité.

- C'est le cas, peu importe ce que tu peux penser.

Hermione reçu alors l'équivalent d'un énorme coup de point dans le thorax. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis qu'elle pensa momentanément prendre ses jambes à son cou, trop ébranlée. Était-il véritablement sérieux ou jouait-il la comédie dans le simple espoir de la blesser comme il l'avait déjà fait? Ne voulant pas se faire duper, elle saisit la seconde option comme étant la bonne réponse puis pratiqua un air dédaigneux.

- Va te faire voir, Malefoy, poussa-t-elle simplement.

S'il voulait vraiment lui parler, il l'empêcherait de mettre fin à leur discussion d'une quelconque manière. Effectivement, lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui dans l'intention d'aller rejoindre ses amis, Drago poursuit sur le ton de la conversation :

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, dit-il en tournant sur lui même afin de suivre son mouvement d'éloignement. Ne plus avoir l'honneur de te tenir avec moi doit t'enrager à un point tel que ton désespoir t'aurait poussé à revenir vers tes vauriens. C'est très compréhensible.

S'étant immobilisée lorsqu'il avait entamé sa phrase, la Gryffondor pensa réellement lui jeter le contenu de son verre au visage durant l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Non, chez les gens _civilisés_, Harry et Ronald sont plutôt perçus comme des _amis_. Mais il est bien normal que tu confondes ces deux termes puisque tu n'en as jamais eu!

Une fois de plus, Hermione vit sa mâchoire se contracter.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oh! J'espère que tu ne veux pas insinuer notre _ancienne_ relation, _Malefoy!_

C'était comme si toute la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie depuis son retour à Poudlard se voulait de lui éclater au visage à cet instant précis. Se retenant tout de même de ne pas faire une sale scène devant tous ces camarades, elle se contenta de serrer étroitement le verre d'eau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, fulminante.

- N'ose même pas dire le contraire, ajouta-t-il avec cette même agressivité dans la voix.

- Oh que si, je vais me l'autoriser! éclata-t-elle. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'un _ami_, ça ne fait pas ce que tu as tout bonnement décidé de me faire en m'ignorant lorsque tu es revenu à Poudlard! Comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit!

Devenant progressivement inconfortable, Drago dansa d'un pied à l'autre en jetant pour une deuxième fois un regard à la table des professeurs. À en juger par les tremblements dont sa mâchoire était victime, il devait se retenir de lui cracher quelque chose de particulièrement cru au visage.

- Et encore là, tu ne trouves rien à dire! Tu me séduis, me manipules, te sers de moi et me jette ensuite comme un Veracrasse! C'est comme ça que tu traites tes _amis_, toi? T'es qu'un beau salaud, Malefoy, et j'en ai assez de souffrir à cause de toi!

- Je t'ai séduis, moi? rigola-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Offensée par son comportement puéril, Hermione poussa un grand soupir aigue et sec en enfonçant ses points sur ses hanches, ignorant à quel point Drago se sentant devenir intérieurement de plus en plus vulnérable.

- En plus, tu te moques de moi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy, hein? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout d'un coup (elle agita les bras devant elle), de venir me parler? Tu m'énerves, toi, ton attitude et tes manières dignes de celles d'un foutu Mang…

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt, consciente de ce qu'elle avait failli poussé comme injure. Plaquant une main contre sa bouche en regrettant ses paroles, elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle vit se dessiner sur le visage de Drago une expression profondément démente et peinée. La seconde suivante, le Serpentard lui avait sauvagement agrippé le bras en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

- Tu n'allais pas vraiment dire ça, j'espère, Granger? ragea-t-il, éploré.

- Ôtes tes sales pattes de sur Hermione!

Brusquement, Hermione fut tirée vers l'arrière tandis que Ron bouscula Drago sans retenue, le faisant reculer d'un petit mètre. Harry, près d'elle, la protégea de ses bras.

- Tu m'excuses, Weasley? railla le blondinet en plissant les yeux. Je te donne exactement trois secondes pour t'excuser avant que j'avertisse un professeur que tu me bouscules de manière complètement injustifiée.

_- Complètement injustifiée?_ répéta le rouquin, outré. Tu étais en train de la violenter!

- De la _violenter? _se moqua Drago en ricanant. Tu veux savoir ce qu'une personne violentée par un Malefoy à l'air, peut-être? J'ignorais qu'en plus d'être ridiculement pauvres, les Weasley avaient également une mémoire défaillante.

Ron s'empourpra instantanément.

- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, Malefoy!

- Je retire uniquement mes mensonges, Ouistiti. Je sais cependant que la vérité choque.

Alors que Drago s'esclaffa bruyamment, Ron ne trouva plus aucun moyen de se contenir dans sa rage. Harry dût d'ailleurs le flairer car il dégagea aussitôt Hermione de son étreinte et bondit sur son ami pour le retenir d'une éventuelle attaque. Derrière le Serpentard, des renforts arrivèrent alors et s'exclamèrent également en voyant le rouquin se débattre violemment de l'étreinte du Survivant qui lui hurlait de se calmer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ici, par Salazar? s'écria Zabini, l'un des fidèles membres du groupe de renfort de Drago.

- Petit Ouistiti craignait que j'aie fait du mal à sa petite amie, charria le blondinet avec de ridicules mimiques.

Hermione, séparée du groupe de Drago par ses deux meilleurs amis qui gigotaient encore dans tous les sens en attirant le regard de la foule, se sentit horriblement blessée par sa remarque. Comment osait-il le mentionner comme étant la petite amie de Ron? Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux en se trouvant spectatrice d'une scène impliquant de mauvaises injures entre ses amis de longue date et le garçon envers lequel elle avait des sentiments, elle laissa mollement tomber son verre d'eau contre le sol, détruite et désespérée. Puis, progressivement, sa tristesse se transforma en colère tandis qu'elle dévisageait maintenant le Serpentard qui se moquait méchamment des deux seules personnes sur qui elle pourrait véritablement compter dans sa vie actuelle. Donc, dans un élan de colère irrésolu, elle fonça droit sur le Serpentard en exécutant de petits pas brusques et fermes en retenant le flot de larmes qu'elle était sur le point de verser. Puis, juste après avoir eu le temps de remarquer une expression interrogative dans le regard de Drago, Hermione lui jeta non pas une claque molle, mais un coup de poing foudroyant directement sur sa joue.

C'était comme si le monde autour d'elle venait tout juste de s'arrêter. La musique continuait, mais la rumeur des conversations s'atténua à grandes vagues. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ron cesser de se débattre et la regarder, tout comme Harry, avec une admiration sans pareil, tandis que les amis de Drago se ruèrent sur le corps flasque du blondinet afin d'amortir le choc de sa rencontre imminente avec le sol. Suspendue dans le mouvement final de son coup de poing gracieux, Hermione regarda sa victime s'effondrer avec un hurlement étouffé de douleur en balançant sa main contre sa joue meurtrie. Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, elle fondit en larmes en sortant de la Grande Salle en courant dans la hâte de se réfugier dans sa solitude.

Aussitôt qu'Hermione sortit l'énorme pièce, Drago se débattit violemment des petits soins de ses amis en ayant fermement l'intention de rattraper la Gryffondor. Il laissa donc sa petite bande s'affairer avec Potter et Weasley tandis que lui se promit de la retrouver sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il ferait par la suite.

- Granger! entendit-elle vociférer derrière elle alors qu'elle ne cessait sa course.

Les couloirs déserts dans lesquels Hermione courait permettaient s'augmenter l'intensité des cris de Drago par multiple de vingt, ce qui ne l'encourageait aucunement à jeter son drapeau blanc puisqu'ils laissaient clairement transparaître l'envie de la tuer sur place. Cependant, les secondes s'écroulaient et son souffle partait avec elles, imposant ainsi une pause avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, trop faible pour poursuivre sa course.

_- GRANGER!_ hurla-t-il de plus bel.

L'entendre hurler ainsi fit redoubler ses larmes qu'elle ne se gêna pas pour évacuer. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle se mit soudainement à entendre les bruits de pas de Drago s'approcher dangereusement derrière elle. Paniquée, elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et s'horrifia à le voir qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Et comme si elle ne se trouvait pas suffisamment dans une situation angoissante, son pied perdit l'équilibre qui lui permettait de soutenir sa course puis elle vacilla sur le côté, rencontrant brusquement le mur. Elle n'eut cependant pas le malheur de s'écorcher entièrement le bras car Drago l'avait rattrapé, l'agrippant fermement en la plaquant complètement le dos contre le mur de pierre.

Tous les deux haletants, il se dévisagèrent longuement. Hermione remarqua que son coup de poing avait finement entaillé sa joue, mais elle s'en contreficha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein? s'écria-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot. Dis-moi! Elle est où, ta baguette? Vas-y, fais-moi regretter!

Drago desserra son étreinte, ébranlé par ses mots. Plissant le front, il tenta en vain de contrôler son menton qui se mit à trembler violemment en regardant l'état dans lequel Hermione s'était mise par sa faute. Si seulement elle savait…

Les secondes passaient et Drago et Hermione ne cessaient de se regarder. Bientôt, les doigts du Serpentard profondément enfoncés dans la peau des épaules de la lionne s'adoucirent afin d'entreprendre de timides et douces caresses qui calmèrent considérablement l'hystérie de la jeune fille. Fermant les yeux en continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle espérait de tout son corps et son âme que Drago l'étreigne ou ne lui parle tout simplement, mais il respectait obstinément le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit ramollir sous son regard si triste qu'il affichait, si malheureux, si sombre…

Pourquoi? Pourquoi restait-il ainsi à la regarder sans ne rien dire? Pourquoi ne la rassurait-il pas? Pourquoi ne lui expliquait-il pas la raison de son comportement? Pourquoi paraissait-il si malheureux, si désorienté? Que s'était-il dont passé, à son manoir, pour qu'il en ressorte ainsi? Hermione s'était posé tant de questions qu'elle n'avait plus la force de les prononcer malgré sa soif de savoir. Elle se contenta de le supplier du regard, de tenter de lui démontrer à quel point son attitude la blessait à travers ses yeux imbibés d'eau.

Lui faisant sauter un battement de cœur, Drago s'approcha encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà de la Gryffondor, abandonnant toute trace de violence. Son corps complètement collé contre le sien, il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules afin de suivre le chemin de son cou pour finalement aboutir à la naissance de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux perçaient sa peau, regardaient au plus profond de sa personne, toisait avec horreur tous les dommages qu'il avait causé à son âme. Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Hermione?

Une voix lointaine et alarmée se multiplia en échos et les fit sursauter au même instant. Quittant son visage, les mains de Drago tombèrent le long de son propre corps tandis qu'il recula d'un petit pas. Il soupira, abattu, puis étira douloureusement son contact visuel avec la Gryffondor pendant les quelques pas supplémentaires qu'il exécuta par derrière avant de finalement quitter en direction des cachots la tête baissée, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille qui fondit de nouveau en larmes, mais cette fois-ci, silencieusement.

- Hermione, tu es là! s'exclama Harry en tournant le coin au bout de quelques secondes.

Changement brutal d'ambiance, Hermione tenta de se ressaisir. Ron, Luna et Ginny suivirent ensuite, tous essoufflés.

- Ça va? demanda énergiquement Ron. Est-ce que tu as croisé Malefoy?

Hermione grimaça avec peine mais secoua la tête de gauche à droit en signe de dénégation, n'ayant aucunement l'envie d'en discuter. Elle essuya lâchement les larmes sur ses joues avec la paume de sa main puis renifla un bon coup avant de masser lourdement sa tête qui commençait à émettre des sons étranges et bourdonnants.

- Il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que je te dise que c'était mer-vei-lleux, ce que tu as fait à Malefoy! s'excita Ginny en agitant les bras dans tous les sens sous le regard délicat d'Harry et Luna. Et _bang!_ Wow, c'était fabuleux! Un peu plus à gauche, et tu aurais pu lui briser le nez! Su-blime!

- Je vais me coucher, coupa Hermione sans se soucier de l'enthousiasme exagéré de sa camarade qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son piteux état.

Ron et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard incrédule, ne comprenant visiblement pas le pourquoi qu'Hermione semblait si triste et désintéressée, tandis qu'Harry et Luna respectèrent la neutralité de la pauvre préfète en la laissant rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor sans la retenir.

Ron dévisagea largement sa sœur en plissant les yeux, pointant dédaigneusement quelque chose tout près de sa bouche.

- Je rêve, ou tu as un truc noir et visqueux entre les dents?

* * *

_Il était temps, non? Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur la situation troublante de Drago, vous le saurez... dans le prochain chapitre! Il sera entièrement consacré à notre Serpentard préféré!_

_Alors à bientôt!_

_

* * *

_


	25. L'éternité de Drago

_Et un autre juste pour vous! Je me suis dis que je devrais peut-être attendre mardi pour le poster, mais il traînait dans mes documents depuis plus de trois jours... Alors voilà, j'espère vous faire plaisir et que vous saurez l'apprécier autant que moi! Je suis actuellement en train de composer le vingt-sixième chapitre et ce sera sans doute plus long avant que je ne le poste, car déjà demain, je recommence mes cours, mais il est clair qu'il sera en ligne avant la fin de la semaine. Je dirais peut-être jeudi, mais encore là, c'est une approximation parce que ça dépend toujours de mon degré de motivation!_

_Comme d'habitude, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour laisser des reviews! Votre avis, vos impressions, espoirs, craintes, suggestions... Tout est la bienvenue!_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - L'éternité de Drago**

**

* * *

**

Les deux mains jointes derrière sa tête blonde, Drago savourait le calme de sa chambre de préfet en regrettant le jour où il fut forcé de refuser ce poste si amusant à cause de son année qui s'annonçait _chargée_ – c'était là le terme exact qu'avait employé Lucius, son cher père. Sans en connaître la véritable raison, Drago n'avait pas chigné face à cette décision qui ne fut pas la sienne et avait fait confiance à son père quant aux choix qui le concernaient. Bien évidemment, c'était maintenant très clair ; son paternel avait tout mis sur pied depuis bien longtemps et avait sûrement inclus dans ses calculs que les exigences d'un préfet-en-chef entreraient sûrement en conflit avec celles qu'il aurait à accomplir en se rendant à la Cabane Hurlante.

Le poste de préfet-en-chef de Serpentard étant resté vacant à la demande du professeur Rogue, Drago avait obtenu la possibilité de se l'approprier maintenant qu'il portait à regret cette Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Par surcroît, il obtenait également la chambre majestueuse qui accompagnait fièrement ce poste de qualité, bénéficiant aussi de sa propre intimité – qu'il se voyait tout de même violée par les visites trop fréquentes de Pansy – ainsi que sa salle de bain privée toute aussi gargantuesque que sa chambre.

Une main fine et glacée se glissa sinueusement entre deux boutons de sa chemise blanche pour caresser son torse chaud. Pansy, étendue à ses côtés telle une ventouse à une fenêtre, minaudait bêtement en tentant de fusionner son corps ambulant avec celui du Serpentard qui n'était qu'à deux doigts de l'expulser de sa chambre en un coup de pied. Cette première journée de cours en ce deuxième trimestre avait particulièrement amoché son humeur et le fait de ne pas avoir vu ne serait-ce que deux petites secondes Hermione l'avait encore plus aggravée. C'est donc avec un contrôle incroyable de sa patience qu'il pouvait encore supporter l'étouffante présence de Pansy à ses côtés.

- À quoi penses-tu? dit-elle doucement en posant son menton sur ses deux mains entrecroisées sur le torse du blondinet.

Drago tourna plus d'une dizaine de fois sa langue dans sa bouche, retenant une réplique particulièrement salée par crainte de devenir victime d'une de ses crises qui réveillerait le château au grand complet. Ensuite lui vint l'idée de tout simplement ne pas répondre en feignant le sommeil – puisque ses yeux s'étaient fermés par eux-mêmes – mais n'avait aucunement l'envie de se faire secouer sans ménagement par cette folle afin de le sortir de ses vapes.

- À dormir, répondit-il simplement en ouvrant les yeux, complètement dénué d'enthousiasme.

Pansy ricana benoîtement puis suréleva son corps en tendant les bras et en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Puis, arrachant une grimace désespérée au nouveau préfet, passa une jambe de l'autre côté de son corps afin de se retrouver assise à califourchon sur son bassin. Aussitôt, Drago attrapa l'oreiller conjointe à la sienne puis la jeta sur son propre visage en étouffant une lamentation découragée. Vexée, Pansy poussa un gloussement outragé avant de se retirer de sur son copain, s'installant en tailleur sur le lit en croisant étroitement les bras.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ces derniers jours? Tu es suffisamment désagréable pour me retirer toute envie de te tenir compagnie, Drago!

Sous son oreiller, le visage du jeune garçon se tordit de sorte à la supplier mentalement d'écouter son esprit lui indiquer la voie à prendre et de lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute. N'obtenant cependant pas de réponse, Pansy rappliqua :

- Tu as eu des problèmes avec ta famille, à ton manoir? demanda-t-elle naïvement. C'est précisément depuis que tu en es revenu que tu n'es plus pareil.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, trancha Drago en retirant brusquement l'oreiller de sur son visage, j'ai bel et bien eu des problèmes avec ma famille.

À cet instant, Pansy arbora une expression totalement navrée mais pittoresque puis se pelota au creux de son bras.

- Oh, Drago, coqueta-elle en caressant son visage avec une insistance que le blondinet ne saurait tenir bien longtemps. Tu aurais dû m'en avertir bien plus tôt! Tu veux m'en parler? Que s'est-il passé?

- Rien qui pourrait te concer… _Aïe!_

Il claqua violemment la main de Pansy aussitôt que celle-ci rencontra l'entaille qu'Hermione avait fait naître sur sa joue lorsqu'elle l'eut frappé dans la soirée du bal. Comme si cette partie de son visage était directement liée à la belle Gryffondor, il se mit à caresser doucement sa blessure du bout des doigts en repensant à ce qui l'avait mise dans un état suffisamment colérique pour lui infliger ça.

- Roh, cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe! s'emporta aussitôt le tonkinois en ayant également fait le lien. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait pu nous apporter autant d'ennuis, celle-là!

Drago ne répondit pas, attentif aux prochaines paroles de Pansy en restant alerte à d'éventuelles insultes à l'égard de la lionne. Renfrogné, il se redressa sur son lit en même temps que sa copine en gardant espoir qu'elle ne se lance pas dans une tirade colossale.

- Elle m'a com-plè-tement ridiculisée devant tout-le-mon-de, lors du bal! s'indigna-t-elle sous le regard compatissant de Drago puisqu'il avait également obtenu le même privilège. Ma robe en a souffert un bon coup, lorsqu'elle m'a projeté sur le sol!

Sentant la fatigue monter en lui, le blondinet releva un genou afin d'y laisser choir son coude. De la main de ce même bras, il alla masser son front avec lourdeur, fermant les yeux en tentant de repousser le moment où un énorme mal de tête deviendrait maître de lui-même. Tandis que Pansy continuait de s'indigner du comportement d'Hermione face à leur _si précieux_ couple, Drago eut presque le temps de s'assoupir avant que sa voix criarde n'éveille de nouveau son attention :

- Oh! Et puis lors du club de duel! La _hon-te_ qu'elle m'a infligée! Je suis absolument cer-tai-ne qu'elle a triché durant notre affrontement!

Cette manie qu'elle avait de séparer presque tous ces mots en de syllabes bien distinctes le fit grimacer au moment où il remit moralement en question la personne qui avait été récipiendaire du plus de honte, cette soirée-là. Elle ou lui-même?

- J'aurais te-lle-ment dû lui lancer un _Doloris!_ poursuit-elle avec agressivité en faisant percuter son poing fermé contre sa main grande ouverte. Là, elle n'aurait pas rigoler bien longtemps, la Sang-de-Bourbe!

Drago étouffa un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il entendit Pansy mentionner ce Sortilège Impardonnable. Les yeux aussi ronds que deux Souafles, il se rendit à peine compte que sa main qui retenait sa tête était en train de se crisper douloureusement en tirant ses propres cheveux. Le monde autour de lui se mit alors à devenir flou et vacillant, et la voix de Pansy s'étouffa progressivement alors qu'il pénétra à contrecœur dans un souvenir pas aussi lointain qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

_Lorsqu'il se retourna afin de s'adresser directement à Hermione, elle n'y était plus. Partie. Il ne restait plus que la cape d'invisibilité qui gisait contre le sol à l'endroit qu'elle avait précédemment occupé. Incrédule, il se mit à agiter la tête dans tous les sens, la cherchant dans tous les recoins de la pièce, mais non, elle n'y était plus._

_- Granger? éleva-t-il sans recevoir de réponse._

_C'est alors qu'une boule lui serra la gorge : elle avait sûrement trouvé le portoloin… Non, en fait, elle l'avait trouvé, sans aucun doute. Vaqué de toute émotion à l'exception d'un certain dégrisement, il s'avança nonchalamment vers le tapon sur le sol, puis prit la cape entre ses mains. Longuement, il la fixa. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son départ s'effectuerait aussi rapidement et ce, sans le moindre au revoir… Voilà qu'il était maintenant entièrement livré à sa propre personne, faible, lâche, et craintif, sans aucun support, sans Hermione._

_Désemparé, il quitta l'office de son père avec l'espoir irraisonné qu'elle ne réapparaisse à tout moment derrière lui. Il fut alors complètement attristé de se découvrir encore seul lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre en tenant entre ses mains la cape qui aurait dû accompagner la Gryffondor. Se laissant nonchalamment écrouler sur son lit encore tiède, il serra contre lui la longue cape de laquelle il pouvait encore sentir quelques fines bouffées de parfum léger qui lui rappelait douloureusement Hermione._

_Quelques minutes passèrent et il fut brutalement rejeté de ses pensées lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant avancer dans la pièce un Lucius dont l'expression faciale était plutôt difficile à décoder. Encore vêtu de ses vêtements d'extérieur, une effroyable crainte saisit et paralysa chacun des muscles du corps du jeune homme._

_- Drago, Drago, Drago… poussa son père avec un sourire pincé et mauvais._

_Derrière le masque de son humeur sournoise, le Serpentard pouvait parfaitement y voir une colère sourde qui ne tarderait à sortir. Lentement et en tentant d'y mettre un maximum de naturel, Drago glissa la cape qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains derrière son dos et espéra que son père ne la prenne que pour un des nombreux draps qui décoraient son lit de roi._

_- Tu ne cesseras dont jamais de m'étonner, mon fils, poursuit Malefoy senior en saupoudrant le ton de sa voix d'un suspens insoutenable. _

_Nerveux et mal fichu, le jeune blondinet se releva et s'approcha minimement de son père afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur l'objet qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui._

_- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est-ce que j'ai eu la chance de croiser sur le Chemin de Traverse, éructa-t-il en laissant son sourire se faire gagner par ses traits cruels et avilissants. Une idée de qui se pourrait bien être?_

_Une violente secousse fit tressaillir le corps de Drago tandis qu'il vint tout juste d'abandonner tout espoir de paraître totalement innocent et crédible. Tremblotant, il crispa son front en étant parfaitement conscient qu'il devait sembler dans une aussi mauvaise position qu'une chocogrenouille coincée dans son carton d'emballage._

_- Ton amie Hermione Granger, conclut-il en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers son fils._

_Drago contint une nausée. Reculant d'un pas soumis, il chercha à tâtons le bord de son lit de ses mains moites derrière son dos. Il se sentait si mal qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre._

_- Qu… quoi? bredouilla-t-il en percevant une lueur de ce que Drago n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir dans le regard de son propre père. Granger…?_

_Violemment, le revers d'une main brûlante alla brutalement rencontrer le visage du jeune Serpentard qui ne fit que crisper ses traits sous l'effet du contact douloureux._

_- Oui, vociféra son père entre ses dents, Granger! La Sang-de-Bourbe que tu as amenée au manoir avec toi comme un futile impudent!_

_Sa voix retentit désagréablement dans l'écho de la pièce silencieuse, électrisant le corps du pauvre garçon à chaque fois qu'elle répétait ces trois derniers mots._

_- Me croyais-tu si dupe pour ne pas m'en apercevoir? hurla-t-il. As-tu simplement osé sous-estimer ton père, Drago?_

_- Non! trancha-t-il en sentant de grosses larmes monter dans ses yeux._

_- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer, par Salazar, la raison qui t'a poussé à amener cet infect détritus dans notre demeure, sale petit ingrat!_

_Fragile, le jeune homme baissa aussitôt la tête en poussant un sanglot silencieux. Le visage fulminant et écarlate de son père ne lui avait jamais autant inspiré la peur qu'à cet instant précis, ce qui eut pour effet de le renfrogner considérablement et suffisamment pour que Lucius perçoive son attitude comme une faiblesse irrémissible._

_- Si seulement tu savais l'abjection que je ressens pour toi, Drago, souffla doucereusement Malefoy senior après un moment de silence. Jamais je n'aurais cru mon fils aussi pitoyable pour demander de l'aide à une gamine au sang souillé. Moi qui croyais avoir hérité d'une progéniture digne de son père et des Malefoy! Et en plus, tu oses baisser la tête devant moi._

_Drago aurait voulu la relever aussitôt, mais la crainte d'y percevoir une honte démente dans les yeux de son père le lui empêcha. Toisant avec dédain l'ombre de son fils devant lui, Lucius serra entre ses doigts sa canne à tête de serpent._

_- La pauvre idiote subira les conséquences de son implication, tu peux t'en assurer, menaçant l'homme d'une prestance incroyable._

_Comme si il venait de se faire brutalement pincer, le Serpentard releva la tête afin de rencontrer le regard assassin de son père. Sous le choc de son mouvement soudain, une larme oscillante sur le coin de son œil traça un chemin sur sa joue pour aller pendre sur son menton tremblant._

_- Père, non! Je…_

_- Quelle horreur! s'époumona alors Malefoy senior en une grimace d'épouvante. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, cette réaction? Es-tu en train de me faire comprendre que tu t'es épris de cette horrible fillette de basse classe?_

_Derechef, Drago poussa un sanglot qu'il tenta d'étouffer en portant le dos de sa main à sa bouche. Avant même qu'il n'eut pu répondre, Lucius sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita devant son fils en un geste magistral._

_- Endoloris! s'écria-t-il._

Le jeune Serpentard sentait son corps être secoué de gauche à droite avec entêtement en entendant le sourd vrombissement d'une voix aigue. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit les yeux et se peina à y redécouvrir le visage inquiet de Pansy juste au dessus du sien. À en juger par sa position, il devait se trouver de nouveau sur le dos, étendu sur son lit moelleux.

- Drago? Nom d'une gargouille! Tu m'as _te-lle-ment_ fait peur! couina le tonkinois. On aurait dit que tu t'étais évanoui!

Ça y était, son mal de tête avait décidé de se manifester. Avec difficulté, il se redressa puis étira les muscles de son visage en émergeant une grimace contractée. Pour toute réponse aux dires de sa copine, il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, apparemment perdu dans le temps actuel.

- J'étais en train de te parler lorsque tu t'es étendu avec des mouvements saccadés, expliqua la jeune fille. J'ai simplement cru que tu allais t'endormir mais ton visage s'est mis à faire des grimaces tordues. Je me suis alors inquiétée et je t'ai secoué… Est-ce que ça va, Drago? Tu me sembles tellement fatigué…

Lentement, le blondinet alla masser ses paupières closes. Il était si fatigué qu'il faisait maintenant des voyages mentaux même lorsqu'il était éveillé… Son cœur s'était remis à battre avec difficulté, se sentant plus fragile que jamais. Sans se soucier du regard inquiet de sa petite amie, il plissa le front en retenant une envie soudaine de pleurer. Son âme était si mutilée que l'idée de s'arracher à la vie tiraillait ses pensées jour après jour… Il se sentait prisonnier d'une pièce dont les murs se refermaient progressivement sur lui, une pièce dont toutes les portes étaient verrouillées et dont aucun sort ne pouvait lui permettre d'en sortir. Il marchait dans un couloir sombre dont il ne pouvait aucunement voir le bout. En fait, il n'était même pas certain de marcher sur un sol… Il semblait tout simplement errer dans le néant, dans les ténèbres, dans le vide que son père avait tracé pour lui. Ses pieds flottaient dans le rien tout autour de lui tandis qu'il pouvait percevoir Hermione, derrière sa personne, qui le regardait partir en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une main étrangement rassurante alla caresser ses cheveux, provoquant sur sa nuque des petits frissons qui chassa ses pensées mélancoliques. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Pansy était devenue plutôt jolie dans son inquiétude.

- Je le suis, répondit Drago en baissant la tête. Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil.

- Veux-tu que je reste avec toi? demanda-t-elle sur un ton bienveillant.

Pour une fois que Pansy lui demandait son avis au lieu de s'imposer à lui, Drago s'étonna à découvrir que pour son état psychologique actuel, une présence féminine ne serait sûrement pas de trop. Il hocha alors la tête puis s'enquit aussitôt de se déshabiller afin de se glisser sous ses couvertures uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Pansy, strictement recouverte d'un soutien-gorge et d'une petite culotte de soie après avoir imiter son petit ami, fut exagérément et victorieusement surprise de constater que ce fut Drago qui colla son corps contre le sien en premier, serrant ses bras étroitement autour de sa taille. Nichant son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille, le Serpentard savoura la fraicheur de sa peau en s'imaginant qu'Hermione était à ses côtés, exactement à la place qu'occupait Pansy. Il ferma les yeux, et le sommeil captura sa personne quelques minutes plus tard.

_Le gazouillement des oiseaux ne parut jamais aussi mélodieux à ses oreilles qu'en cette journée froide d'hiver qui s'atténuait déjà au fil des jours. Assis sur son balai de haute gamme, Drago allait et venait dans le ciel, laissant le vent glacé des hauteurs du ciel fouetter son visage devenant progressivement insensible. C'était d'ailleurs une manière plutôt efficace pour lui permettre d'oublier la douleur que provoquaient ses multiples blessures au visage._

_Depuis le départ d'Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait volontairement de se changer les idées en faisant autre chose que se morfondre sur son piteux sort. L'idée de s'enfuir au loin vers Poudlard aux abords de son balai lui traversa maintes fois l'esprit, mais les nombreux Mangemorts qui traînaient autour du périmètre de son manoir ayant pour but de surveiller le jeune homme le faisaient obstinément changer d'avis._

_C'est alors qu'il aperçut, au loin, deux hiboux qui venaient dans sa direction. Le courrier, pensa-t-il. Même s'il n'était habituellement pas de tâche à le ramener entre les murs de sa maison, il redescendit à la hauteur du sol puis attrapa les deux lettres que les oiseaux laissèrent tomber du haut de leur vol. Son balai d'une main et les deux lettres de l'autre, il les toisa attentivement en lisant les écritures sur le dessus des enveloppes trouées par la pince du bec des hiboux lors du transport ; l'une s'adressait à son père, chose qui le figea momentanément sur place car elle s'adressait particulièrement au « maître Malefoy ». Quelque chose d'imprécis lui annonçait que cette missive traiterait de son sort futur… Déglutissant amèrement, il la plaça sous son bras afin de poser les yeux sur la deuxième lettre : « À Drago », disait-elle simplement. Plissant les yeux, il réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir jusqu'à ce qu'un choc désagréable martèle sa poitrine. Aussitôt, il la plia en la glissant dans sa poche puis pénétra chez lui à la course avec son balai et la lettre destinée à son père sous le bras._

_Après avoir laissé la missive au « maître Malefoy » sur une table dans son salon, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, là où il jeta négligemment son balai sur son lit afin de se précipiter sur la chaise placée sous son bureau. À la presse, il s'y assit, en sortit la lettre qu'il avait précédemment cachée dans sa poche et la décacheta sans grandes cérémonies. Le jeune blondinet lut d'abord le nom du destinataire au pied de la lettre et son cœur chavira lorsqu'il y vit le prénom d'Hermione écrit avec un soin admirable._

_Haletant, il parcourra le parchemin des yeux plus d'une dizaine de fois. Son cœur se tordait à chaque lecture et il devint rapidement victime de sanglots muets. Baissant la tête entre ses épaules en fermant les poings sans se soucier de l'état duquel le parchemin en sortirait, il crispa son visage en tentant d'apaiser ses pleurs qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir en cris._

_La seule personne qui se souciait de sa sécurité était à mille lieux de lui et il n'avait même pas la possibilité de la rassurer. Il devait dès maintenant appliquer les ordres qu'il avait fermement reçus de son père la journée précédente suite au dévoilement involontaire de ses sentiments face à la Gryffondor, et ce n'était sûrement pas en lui écrivant une belle réponse à l'eau de rose qu'il y parviendrait. Impuissant, il sortit le nécessaire des tiroirs de son bureau et réfléchit pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant d'écrire ces quelques mots insuffisants qu'il regrettait déjà de lui remettre :_

_« J'espère que tu es consciente des risques que tu as saisis en m'envoyant ces mots. Le fait que j'aie été le seul lecteur a été un large coup de chance étant donné que le moindre de mes gestes est surveillé. Ne m'écris plus._

_Je subis mon juste châtiment. »_

_Des salutations auraient déjà été trop cordiales pour l'effet qu'il devait provoquer, donc il s'en passa. De plus, ne signant pas par crainte que n'importe qui tombe dessus, il ne fit que gribouiller sa dernière phrase avant de plier maladroitement le parchemin sans même se relire une première fois._

_Dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de la missive qui lui brûlait presque les mains, il se rua à l'extérieur en laissant son hibou grand duc emporter sa réponse, tâchant de ne pas se faire voir par les Mangemorts qui rôdaient constamment autour de son manoir._

Il ouvrit les yeux aussi aisément que s'il ne se serait pas endormi quatre heures plus tôt. Rencontrant directement la fenêtre des yeux derrière laquelle une lune immense était perchée dans le ciel, il voulut étirer légèrement ses muscles qui semblaient s'engourdir peu à peu mais s'en empêcha en constatant que Pansy était bien confortablement écrasée contre lui, une main sur son torse qui s'élevait et se baissait sous le rythme de sa paisible respiration.

L'idée de se rendormir en sachant qu'il allait peut-être poursuivre un rêve qui reconstituait son séjour à sa demeure ne le séduisait guère, mais il se força à agir contre son gré puisque la fatigue semblait le tuer petit peu par petit peu au fil des jours qui passaient. Toutefois, à son grand bonheur, il parvint au matin sans avoir eu l'horreur de revivre l'un des pires moments de sa vie à travers son subconscient.

Cette deuxième journée de retour aux études fut aussi déplaisante que la première – si ce ne fut pas plus puisqu'il ne vit pas Hermione non plus durant ses heures de cours. Bien sûr, il savait que les probabilités qu'il ne la croise s'étaient amoindries puisque les Serpentard avaient beaucoup moins de cours en commun avec les Gryffondor qu'au précédent trimestre, mais n'empêche qu'il parvint à voir Potter et Weasley entre deux classes sans avoir l'occasion d'y apercevoir Hermione.

Avec la même humeur massacrante que la journée d'avant, il se rendit donc à son dernier cours de la journée qui avait le défaut d'être celui de sortilèges – enseignement qu'il jugeait maintenant complètement inutile pour sa personne depuis ce qu'il eut vécu chez lui.

- Après avoir assimilé, au cours de vos six années précédentes, plusieurs sortilèges tels que celui d'allégresse, d'attraction et de répulsion, de mutisme et plusieurs autres, expliqua passionnément le professeur Flitwick en exécutant de trop grands gestes pour sa taille ridiculement petite, nous passerons à une étape bien supérieure même à ceux appris le trimestre précédent! Comme l'indique votre livre de _« Sorts et enchantements »_ que vous vous êtes procuré au début de l'année…

Drago sentait sa joue se déformer grossièrement sous son poing qui supportait sa tête péniblement lourde. Les yeux fermés, les mots bien compréhensibles que prononçait le professeur Flitwick devinrent rapidement des glapissements cotonneux et dénués d'intérêt. Des sorts et des enchantements du niveau des élèves de septième année? En moins de deux semaines, il avait appris plus que ce dont lui et la totalité de ces camarades de classe réunis auraient pu apprendre en sept ans d'études acharnées!

- …mais certains d'entre vous possèderez sans nul doute déjà cette capacité d'invoquer facilement des sortilèges sans prendre le moyen de la parole, ce que vous savez déjà tous qui est communément appelé un « sort informulé »…

Tandis que le professeur continuait de parler, Drago ouvrit les yeux et poussa un rictus hautain en voyant plusieurs regards s'étaient posés sur lui suite au commentaire de Flitwick. Celui-ci, qui remarqua aussitôt que l'attention globale de sa classe s'était tourné vers le Serpentard, se tût et se rappela le magnifique duel qu'avait pratiqué Harry Potter et son élève ici présent.

- Oh, oui, monsieur Malefoy! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tous vos camarades ont bien raison de vous toiser ainsi car vous êtes là un très bon exemple de quelqu'un qui peut parfaitement maîtriser un sort informulé! Votre duel avec monsieur Potter a été fabuleux!

Le blondinet ne broncha pas, savourant la curiosité et l'attention qu'il s'était attiré involontairement en faisant persister son sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres. Pansy, à côté de lui, gloussa de fierté pour son petit ami.

- Où avez-vous acquiert cette aptitude, mon jeune garçon?

Son sourire disparut suite à cette question qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Mal à l'aise, il se déplaça nerveusement sur son siège qui craqua sous son poids. Les étudiants autour de lui ne cessait de le fixer du regard, appliquant beaucoup de pression sur sa réponse qui tardait.

- J'imagine que… fit-il sans vraiment savoir de quelle manière aboutirait sa phrase, se doit être quelque chose d'inné.

- Bien sûr! approuva Flitwick. Ce fut trop bien exécuté pour que vous ne vous soyez basé que sur le survol que nous avons fait sur cette matière en classe!

Enchaînant avec la suite de la matière que ses élèves aborderaient dans les temps prochains, Flitwick ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait tout juste de faire plonger son élève-vedette-d'un-instant dans un état de catatonie légère.

_Drago venait de gagner de nouveau et brutalement un sol dur et sans pitié. Les yeux crispés par la douleur que le sort encaissé venait tout juste de provoquer dans sa poitrine, ses yeux découvrirent pour la énième fois et avec horreur la Marque des Ténèbres fraichement installée sur son avant-bras lorsqu'il leva ses paupières tombantes._

_- Relève-toi, Drago! insista la voix autoritaire de Lucius. Tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu dois te concentrer et bloquer à l'aide d'un contre sort mental! Un simple « Expelliarmus » ne devrait pas venir à bout de ta concentration._

_Exténué, le jeune homme écouta son paternel et combattit durement la fatigue de ses muscles en se relevant. Les jours d'entraînement intensif que lui avait réservés son père depuis son entrée officielle dans les rangs des Mangemorts l'avaient tellement affaibli qu'il avait presque du mal à se tenir debout. Par chance, son père le remarqua et devint indulgent, chose à laquelle il avait rarement eu habitude depuis qu'Hermione avait quitté le manoir._

_- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, marmonna Malefoy senior, déçu de la piètre performance de sa progéniture en cette journée. Je crois qu'un peu de repos ne te fera pas de tort, mais tu ne quitteras pas les murs de ta maison tant que tu n'auras pas entièrement maîtrisé l'utilisation des sorts informulés. Tu as beau avoir excellé avec brio dans toutes les dures épreuves que je t'ai imposées durant les derniers jours, mais tout ce que tu as appris se retrouvera à être complètement inutile si tu n'es pas capable de les appliquer subtilement._

_- Mais… n'aviez-vous pas dit que je pourrais retourner à Poudlard après une semaine, père? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de sortir de cet enfer le plus rapidement possible. Ça fait maintenant sept jours…_

_- Oui, j'ai bien dit que tu y resterais qu'une semaine, mais je n'avais pas pris en compte le temps que l'assimilation des sorts et connaissances de base en tant que nouveau Mangemort devait impliquer. Tu tardes légèrement, mais tu te débrouilles bien._

_Sans se gêner, Drago poussa un soupir complètement découragé et éreinté. L'impression d'être resté là depuis maintenant une éternité en tant qu'esclave maltraité se forgeait progressivement comme étant une image parfaitement représentative de sa situation._

_Lucius s'approcha de son fils puis esquissa un sourire étrangement gentil du haut de son menton relevé._

_- Tu as bien travaillé, mon fils, je suis fier de toi, l'encouragea-t-il en tapotant son épaule frêle. L'acharnement dont tu as fait preuve m'a bien fait comprendre que tu prenais au sérieux mes avertissements et ceux de notre Seigneur Noir. Retiens encore ce même effort pour une dernière journée afin d'être maître en la matière subtile que je t'enseigne et tu pourras retourner à Poudlard._

_- Je suis si fatigué, souffla Drago avec douleur en rangeant sa baguette magique._

_- J'en suis bien conscient, mais tes efforts mènent visiblement à un beau résultat. Tu pourras amplement te reposer une fois que tu seras de retour au collège. À part la mission ridiculement facile que t'as déjà donnée notre Lord, tu te retrouveras libre de gérer ton temps comme tu le souhaites. En tant que préfet, si tu le désires même._

_Le jeune blondinet ne se réjouit guère de la nouvelle en sachant clairement que sa mission « ridiculement facile » n'était en aucun cas aussi facile que son père le croyait._

_- Ça, c'est avant qu'Il ne me donne une tâche beaucoup plus ardue à accomplir…_

_- Évidemment, mais ça, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Je te rappelle cependant que ce que tu te dois d'accomplir à ton retour à Poudlard doit absolument être fait. Je te fais confiance… Comme tu t'en doutes, ton professeur Rogue va continuellement garder un œil sur toi, et si tu fais défaut au plan que t'as imposé le Seigneur, j'en aurai connaissance et les conséquences discutées s'ensuivront._

_Drago baissa la tête, ce que son père perçut comme une réaction douteuse de sa part. Sournoisement, Malefoy senior traça un chemin dans les pensées de son fils._

_En vain._

_- Hum, je vois que mes leçons d'occlumencie et de légilimencie ont portées fruit._

_Indigné par cette tentative d'intrusion dans son intimité mentale, le Serpentard releva vivement la tête en dévisageant son père._

_- Peu importe ce que tu penses de ton obligation, insista Lucius avec lourdeur après avoir capturé derechef son attention, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est la plus grosse honte que tu ne nous auras jamais apportée._

Un raclement de gorge tira Drago de ses pensées et le fit se redresser avec un craquement sourd dans son dos. Tout en grimaçant, il leva faiblement les yeux vers le professeur Flitwick qui le toisait avec dureté.

- Je comprends bien que le fait de vous porter une attention particulière mais brève vous suffise amplement pour gonfler votre tête, monsieur Malefoy, mais je n'accepterai toutefois aucun étudiant qui sommeille librement dans ma classe.

Sans aucun respect apparent, le Serpentard hocha sèchement la tête juste afin de faire décoller Flitwick de son dos tandis que ses copains Zabini et Nott ricanèrent derrière lui.

Lorsqu'une cloche retentit pour signaler la fin des cours de la journée, Drago fut le premier à prendre ses bouquins et à sortir de la salle de classe sans même attendre Parkinson. Étant dans une aile de l'école dont les classes ne manquaient pas, il n'avait aucunement envie d'utiliser la force qu'il n'avait plus pour le moment afin de tenter de se frayer énergiquement un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui se ruait vers leur salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle pour l'heure du souper. Le garçon fut donc franchement irrité de foncer tout droit dans une personne la seconde d'après qu'il eut posé un pied hors de la salle de classe.

Ginny Weasley. Plein d'espoir soudain qui revigora son humeur morne, il ignora totalement le regard mauvais que lui lança la rouquine puis étira son cou en regardant les masses d'étudiants qui passèrent devant lui. Quant à ses arrières, ils furent bousculés légèrement à maintes reprises par le passage fréquent de ceux qui quittaient sa salle de classe, mais il ne s'en soucia guère car il venait tout juste d'apercevoir, au loin, Potter, le belette Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione qui arborait un sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur à un point tel qu'il en sourit rêveusement également.

Au fil des secondes, ils regardaient le groupe de Gryffondor s'avancer tranquillement en même temps que son sourire niais s'évanouissait afin de faire place à une objectivité banale. Tout de même, il ne voulait pas attirer le regard perplexe des gens qui passeraient en l'apercevant sourire stupidement dans le vide. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait clairement voir à quel point Hermione semblait mal et portait une humeur aussi misérable que la sienne. Même le beau sourire avec lequel il l'avait aperçu avait momentanément parut totalement faux et forcé, ce qui se confirma aussitôt lorsqu'il disparut de son visage. Tout en baissant la tête, elle serra ses livres contre sa poitrine en laissant ses deux amis à côté d'elle échanger une conversation animée. Puis, soudain, le regard de Potter – qui aurait clairement et dans tous les cas tombé sur Drago de sa position – rencontra le sien. Le Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de le jauger avec mépris ; il ne fit que s'adosser contre le mur en resserrant l'étreinte de ses livres entre la naissance de sa cuisse et son avant-bras, suivant les rouges et or du regard avec insistance.

Ron suivit inconsciemment la nouvelle trajectoire du regard de son meilleur ami et aboutit également à celui du blondinet. Aussitôt, Drago le vit marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible avec dédain qu'il devina à être singulièrement évocateur car Hermione leva aussitôt le nez et plongea ses yeux éteints dans ceux d'acier du Serpentard.

- Oh, Drago! Tu m'as attendu? Tu es tellement chou!

La voix flutée de sa copine le fit sursauter et aussitôt rompre son bref contact visuel avec la Gryffondor qui elle, n'avait pas encore cillé une seule fois. Pansy entoura alors son bras et se mit à marcher dans la même direction qu'avait empruntée le trio qui marchait maintenant devant eux.

Drago pouvait sentir la surface humide de ses yeux s'assécher rapidement tellement l'idée de les cligner semblait folle à cet instant précis. Il fixait l'arrière de la tête de la lionne qui marchait à un petit mètre devant lui avec une envie irrésistible de l'étreindre par derrière, de s'éloigner à ses côtés afin de lui parler, ou même d'uniquement échanger un sourire, mais il savait pertinemment qu'aucune de ces trois options ne serait réalisable avec la présence de tout ces élèves autour d'eux. Le visage insolent de Weasley ne cessait de se retourner pour lui lancer des éclairs foudroyants, mais Potter et la jeune Griffon d'Or ne semblaient pas lui accorder la même importance. En effet, le balafré semblait tout simplement se foutre de sa présence – ce qui sembla, vu les dernières circonstances, plutôt étrange – mais il pouvait facilement voir qu'Hermione paraissait très crispée et inconfortable.

Heureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent à l'angle d'un couloir qui marquait la séparation de leurs deux petits groupes. Tandis que le Serpentard vit le corps de la préfète se détendre, lui ne séparait pas ses yeux de sa personne. Finalement, juste avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle avec ses deux amis, Hermione se retourna vivement en faisant voleter ses épais cheveux dans l'air et alla poser des yeux tristes directement sur Drago, chose qui aurait pu paraître complètement anodin s'il n'avait pas tracé un mince sourire sur ses lèvres au moment où lui et Pansy disparus derrière le corridor qui menait à sa chambre privée.

* * *


	26. Le lever du rideau

**Chapitre 26 - Le lever du rideau**

**

* * *

**

Tandis que Drago abusait maintenant et de manière totalement inadéquate de son statut de préfet-en-chef nouvellement acquis, Hermione semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'elle en était également un. Elle ne s'informait en aucun cas des activités du Serpentard, mais les potins qui circulaient avec une trop grande fluidité entre les bouches des étudiants lui avaient permis d'apprendre qu'il avait selon toute vraisemblance repris un malin plaisir à terroriser les plus jeunes et à mépriser et insulter ses égaux. Tant mieux, pensait la Gryffondor ; peut-être que ses retrouvailles avec ses anciennes habitudes lui retireraient ses envies troublantes de lui transmettre des messages ambigus par le biais de ses regards. Trop de fois leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés afin d'étirer un long moment d'un étrange inconfort. Trop de fois Hermione avait cru y lire quelque chose qui se voulait communicatif mais dont la douleur éprouvé la forçait à détourner la tête.

Le jeudi suivant le retour aux cours – deux jours après le sourire insolite et déroutant que Drago lui offrit à la sortie de leur dernière classe de la journée, Hermione tentait encore d'en comprendre la signification. L'échine courbée sur un travail qui devait se résulter à une soixantaine de centimètres de parchemin d'un radotage constant sur un thème que la jeune femme connaissait comme le fond de sa poche, elle transcrivait inconsciemment et pour la troisième fois la même phrase. Le silence de la bibliothèque lui volait constamment sa concentration face à sa détermination à finir ce devoir le plus rapidement possible afin de l'envoyer dans l'enfer de ses émotions. En fait, elle ne pouvait accorder son manque de productivité au calme de la pièce, car depuis le tout début de la semaine, son attention et sa motivation face aux cours étaient si moindres que mêmes les plus grands brouhahas ne lui aurait guère permis de retrouver la vélocité de préfète-en-chef responsable dont elle avait toujours fait preuve.

Ses réflexions n'étaient aucunement à titre interrogateur, car Hermione connaissait pertinemment la cause de son sérieux relâchement scolaire : c'était Drago, tout simplement.

Un rideau de cheveux broussailleux créait autour de son visage une barricade qui la fermait du monde extérieur qui n'était pourtant qu'à côté d'elle. Son champ de vision étroitement restreint, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle traçait pour la quatrième fois les premiers mots de la longue phrase qu'elle prenait un plaisir machinal à récrire. Tout en grimaçant, elle barra les neuf lignes de son parchemin que cette phrase recopiée quatre fois avaient créées puis se promit de refaire tout son travail au propre à la fin de sa composition. Remettre un devoir aussi sagouin ne lui ressemblait pas et même malgré son attitude qui se séparait tranquillement de sa personne, elle voulait au moins tenter d'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'importance à l'opinion des professeurs à son égard.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Ses yeux semblaient s'être recouverts d'une couche pâteuse qui rendait inconfortable leurs clignements qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents à cause de l'heure tardive. Sûrement madame Pince viendrait-elle l'avertir dans les prochaines minutes afin de lui indiquer que sa bibliothèque fermerait ses portes afin de lancer le signal aux élèves noctambules qu'il était maintenant temps de plonger sous leur couette. Oui, effectivement, se devait être très bientôt, car elle se sentait observée.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve lointain, Hermione se mit à entendre de multiples craquements de chaises, le grincement de leurs pattes qui grattaient le plancher ainsi que des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient afin de disparaître derrière une porte grinçante. Déjà? Voilà maintenant trois heures qu'elle était assise sur cette même chaise afin d'avancer son devoir d'arithmancie. Trois heures durant lesquelles elle s'était empêchée d'aller rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre son dernier repas de la journée. Trois heures durant lesquelles l'occupation émergée par ses pensées s'était montrée beaucoup plus grande que celle de son obstination à vouloir aboutir à la fin de son parchemin. Au moins, elle pourrait s'accorder un brin de mérite en se répétant mentalement qu'elle aurait accompli le tiers de la totalité que requérait son travail.

Un grincement de chaise particulièrement proche, aigue et désagréable s'éleva face à elle. Sans broncher d'un seul centimètre son visage bien niché derrière l'écran de ses cheveux, elle leva toutefois les yeux à son maximum dans ses orbites afin de tenter de voir qui osait briser sa si douce solitude. Une vision très limitée des alentours lui permit de constater qu'un élève inconnu venait de prendre place sur la chaise devant elle en croisant les bras sur la table qui vacilla très minimement suite à ce mouvement. Irritée sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, elle inspira bruyamment en reportant sa frêle attention sur son parchemin qui décidait, au fil des secondes, de moins en moins à coopérer avec elle. Tout de même, elle fut parcourue par une éclair de génie et écrit avec une vive frénésie les mots tant inspirés qui n'eurent décidé que de se pointer tout près de la lisière de la fermeture de la bibliothèque.

Un petit mouvement provenant de la personne assise en face d'elle lui fit lever les yeux une seconde fois. L'élève tapotait légèrement la table de ses doigts, comme s'il espérait attirer son attention, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire mijoter son impatience avec bouillonnement. Elle n'était pas curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais simplement afin de mettre un visage sur l'ennui humaine face à elle, elle releva la tête de quelques degrés.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent alors si subitement que ses doigts ne purent même plus supporter le très faible poids de sa plume.

Drago. Il était là. Devant elle.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru rencontrer la même peine qu'elle éprouvait dans un autre esprit que le sien, mais celui de Drago pouvait facilement s'y connecter par ses yeux, encore une fois. C'est ce qu'elle vit avant même de réaliser que c'était lui qui se tenait sur la chaise face à elle. Il était là et semblait impuissant, victime d'une défaite personnelle mais si soulagé d'en être sorti perdant. Ses prunelles miroitaient la torture psychologique qu'il s'était infligée et le mal de vivre duquel il était prisonnier, mais son sourire… Son sourire si nébuleux et si léger équilibrait le deuil de ses traits. Son sourire était atrocement fragile et trahissait la fidélité chancelante de ce qu'il représentait.

- Salut, souffla-t-il simplement d'une voix presque murmurée.

Pourquoi chuchotait-il? Hermione ne se rappelait plus qu'ils se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque. Ses mains tremblaient. Son menton était secoué de fins soubresauts qui annonçaient clairement des larmes futures. Mais quand même, elle ne put aucunement laisser ses yeux dériver de la mer tourmentée dans lesquels ils étaient plongés.

Drago… Il lui avait _tellement_ manqué… Elle avait presque oublié à quel point il était beau… Inconsciemment, ses doigts se refermèrent dans sa propre main, juste à côté de la tache d'encre que l'extrémité de sa plume avait créée sur son devoir.

- Salut, répondit-elle en faisant naître l'esquisse d'un sourire confus et nerveux sur ses lèvres.

Était-ce une amabilité hypocrite? Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas bien dans cette illusion de banalité? Cette impression qu'ils s'adressaient la parole après une simple querelle lui donna une envie insistante de pleurer. Là, maintenant. Devant lui. Elle voulait qu'il la console, qu'il la rassure. Elle voulait tout comprendre. Elle voulait retrouver le Drago qui l'avait embrassé simplement en guise de remerciement. Mais pourquoi était-il là, d'abord? Que lui voulait-il? L'insulter, encore? Comme lors du bal? Non, il ne semblait pas être venu à elle pour ça…

_Pourquoi diantre était-il là?_

En fait, Hermione ignorait ce pourquoi car le Serpentard ne se lançait dans aucune suite. On aurait dit que tous ses mouvements étaient suspendus ; il ne faisait que la toiser avec un mélange de tendresse et de soulagement, mais une crainte perpétuelle teintait le bleu de ses yeux. Son sourire persistait toujours, et c'est exactement ça qui rassura la jeune femme par rapport à la raison de sa venue.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on discute… dit-il après avoir dégluti fort difficilement.

Aussitôt, Hermione se mit à hocher frénétiquement la tête en retenant le hoquet de larmes que ses mots avaient provoqué. Il voulait discuter… Tout irait mieux par la suite, pas vrai? Elle connaîtrait bientôt la raison de tout ce mauvais cinéma et tout redeviendrait normal? Les menaces de Lucius, les avertissements de Rogue, le comportement de Drago… Tout rentrerait de nouveau dans l'ordre? Hermione se sentait si naïve de croire qu'un simple coup de brosse pourrait remettre le compteur à zéro, mais elle y restait fermement accrochée pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans un abysse profond. Au fond, elle se fichait de tout. Absolument tout. Ce qu'elle voulait simplement, c'était voir Drago revenir à elle.

Mais cette tension entre eux, elle était _insoutenable._

Pendue à ses lèvres, elle attentait impatiemment le moment où il lui expliquerait chacun des détails expliquant son séjour à son manoir sans se rendre compte qu'elle transpirait abondamment. Des bouffés de chaleur tourbillonnante lui montaient au cerveau et se mit à lui causer de faibles étourdissements. Voilà que la preuve que toute cette histoire la rendait malade se manifestait…

- Écoute, débuta-t-il avec une extrême et fragile délicatesse, je sais à quel point j'ai…

- La bibliothèque va fermer ses portes, les jeunes. Je vais vous demander de quitter.

Madame Pince venait de faire irruption dans leur bulle et Drago ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de montrer avec une très grande évidence son horrible mécontentement face à cette interruption en lui lançant un regard lourd de ténèbres. Même Hermione se sentit devenir hors d'elle lorsque le blondinet se fit couper la parole dans un moment aussi critique. Voyant par leur expression plus ou moins ravie qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tombé sur le meilleur moment pour les pousser hors de son antre, la bibliothécaire fit transparaître une très faible désolation dans son regard.

- Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que vous poursuiviez cette conversation à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, déclara-t-elle sans aucune sincérité dans ses excuses, ou plutôt demain, car l'heure du couvre-feu approche dangereusement.

- Vous ne pourriez pas nous laisser quelques minutes de plus, s'il vous plait? demanda Drago en s'efforçant de cacher son agressivité.

- Sans façon, c'est l'heure de la fermeture.

_- S'il vous plait_, siffla le Serpentard sous le regard perplexe d'Hermione.

Pourquoi se fâcher?

- Ce n'est pas grave, Drago, fit doucement la lionne en le voyant très clairement fulminer, nous n'avons qu'à sortir pour…

- Non, je ne veux pas sortir d'ici, répliqua-t-il sèchement à l'adresse de la jeune femme. _S'il vous plait,_ madame Pince, uniquement deux petites minutes, ajouta-t-il ensuite en se retournant vers la bibliothécaire qui s'était choquée à cause du ton irritant qu'il avait employé.

Hermione ignorait totalement pourquoi il ne tenait absolument pas à sortir de la bibliothèque, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle consentit à supplier la responsable de la place du regard afin qu'elle cède et leur autorise quelques minutes supplémentaires. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Drago abandonne son intention de lui parler à cause de ce détail qu'elle jugeait complètement superflu.

- Je vous en prie, madame, poussa la Gryffondor sur un murmure involontairement misérable, que quelques minutes…

Apparemment, l'humeur qu'avait provoqué l'apparition soudaine de Drago avait considérablement joué sur le ton de sa voix car la partie semblait gagnée. En effet, madame Pince grimaça, légèrement contrariée, puis pinça les lèvres en une moue indifférente.

- C'est bien uniquement parce que vous êtes une habituée de la place, miss Granger, autorisa-t-elle finalement en balayant l'air de sa main. Deux minutes, pas plus. Après, je vous mets hors de ma bibliothèque _peu important le ton sur lequel vous rechignerez._

En prononçant la fin de sa phrase, elle avait lancé un regard sévère au Serpentard qui lui s'en contre moqua au cinquième degré. Jubilant sur la victoire du gain d'un peu de temps en surplus, il lui lança un geste grossier de la main lorsqu'elle tourna le dos afin de s'éloigner vers son bureau qui était connecté à la bibliothèque. Amusée, Hermione ricana minimement suite à ce geste qu'elle jugeait franchement opportun pour la situation.

- Quelle bécasse… s'indigna-t-il en un grognement bas.

Lentement, il pivota la tête afin de regagner les yeux d'Hermione qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir quitté une seule seconde durant l'instant qu'il avait détourné le sien. De ses deux pieds, il fit reculer la position de sa chaise puis se releva très lentement en accotant ses fesses contre le côté de la table.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu à ce point là ne pas sortir de la bibliothèque? questionna la lionne en imitant son homologue masculin.

- Parce que… débuta-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix, balayant le plancher de ses yeux. Parce que notre conversation doit rester très… discrète…

La tristesse et la fureur qu'Hermione avait endurées durant tout ce temps furent sûrement les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne put aucunement digérer cette réplique pourtant jugée comme étant une très bonne excuse si elle en aurait su la cause. Une colère grandissante se mit nourrir ses pensées, saupoudrant immanquablement ses prochaines répliques.

- Dis plutôt que tu aurais honte qu'on te voit avec moi! s'emporta-t-elle en ne trouvant pas la force de cacher son trop-plein d'émotion dans sa voix. Ça ne serait pas la première fois puisque tu m'as complètement ignoré suite à ton retour!

Son dernier mot vibra dangereusement sous le tremblement de son menton lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de toute la peine qu'il lui avait fait traverser.

Ce fut alors au tour de Drago de ne pas savoir digérer ses mots car son visage prit soudainement une teinte violacée, comme si sa gorge s'était transformée en une entonnoir qui bloquait à cause du trop grand flot de paroles qu'il aurait voulu lui jeter à la figure. Ses traits prirent un aspect démentiel qui se chargea avec aisance à chasser la colère d'Hermione afin de la remplacer pour du regret. Les sourcils largement froncés, les narines dilatées et le souffle lourd, il soupira bruyamment juste avant d'hausser le ton :

_- Si seulement_ tu savais pour quelles raisons je me suis retrouvé à être _forcé_ à me tenir loin de toi, tu n'aurais _jamais_ osé dire ce que tu viens justement de me cracher au visage, Granger, _jamais!_

Rageur, il s'était positionné face à elle et avait pointé un doigt menaçant sur l'épaule de la préfète qui recula sous la surprise de sa réaction. Baissant les yeux avec honte, Hermione les crispa étroitement dans l'espoir de contenir les larmes que la faible perte de sang-froid de Drago avait provoquées. Le contact du doigt du blondinet contre elle semblait alors la brûler à un point tel qu'elle dût appliquer la pression de sa main contre son épaule afin d'en apaiser la souffrance psychologique.

_Forcé,_ avait-il dit? Il avait été _forcé_ à retirer tout contact avec elle? Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça pouvait bien dire, par Merlin? Elle pouvait sentir son cœur qui s'agitait de plus en plus et également ses côtes faiblir tranquillement à cause de sa trop grande et violente agitation. Ce n'était pas du tout de cette manière qu'elle aurait souhaité vivre ses retrouvailles avec Drago, non, en aucun cas…

Sa tête resta basse lorsqu'elle brisa ce silence inconfortable, trop apeurée à l'idée de revoir la rage qu'elle avait aperçu dans ses prunelles.

- Vas-tu seulement me le dire, ce pourquoi? le supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée en espérant que Drago enterre son agressivité.

La réponse tardait. Hermione dût lever les yeux afin de connaître le verdict. Elle aurait cependant aussi bien pu lui faire épargner sa salive car son regard abattu avait largement parlé à sa place.

- Je ne peux pas… marmonna-t-il d'une toute autre voix que celle qu'il avait adoptée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Chagrinée, elle poussa un rictus mal à l'aise et totalement dénuée de joie. C'était un faible petit rire qui ne faisait que démontrer parfaitement sa satiété face à toute cette histoire, sa fatigue, le fait qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de poireauter dans une mer d'incertitudes. Lâchement, elle écarta les bras de chaque côté de son corps juste avant de les laisser mollement retomber sur ses hanches. Elle en avait assez, elle ne pouvait plus essayer de suivre la parade. Tout allait trop vite, ou plutôt ; elle la regardait passer devant elle avec les yeux bandés, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait autour de sa personne.

- Alors pourquoi souhaites-tu à ce point que notre conversation reste discrète si tu ne veux même pas me parler?

Il baissa les yeux, visiblement inconfortable. Son corps se balançait faiblement d'un pied à un autre tandis qu'elle vit naître pour la première fois une envie connexe à celle de pleurer sur son visage pâle. Une moue résignée tendit petitement ses lèvres.

- Parce que tu me manques… poussa-t-il en un chuchotement après avoir relevé la tête subitement.

Un coup de poignard droit au cœur aurait eu le même effet. Sentant un flot chaud et coulant glisser sinueusement le long de ses organes internes, Hermione se sentit considérablement choquée par ses paroles. Positivement, ça, c'était indiscutable, mais vraiment très choquée.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit par elle-même afin de pousser un long soupir estomaqué et saccadé. Son front se plissa ensuite, comme si elle espérait libérer de l'espace dans son crâne afin de mesurer l'ampleur de sa déclaration aussi surprenante que réconfortante. S'aurait-elle simplement laissée espérer l'entendre dire une telle chose à son sujet un beau jour et surtout suite à ce qui s'était passé? Non, jamais. Hermione en était rapidement venue au fait que Drago ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle et en était restée à ce point afin de ne pas faire naître en sa personne de faux et de naïfs espoirs. Mais maintenant, tout semblait lointain. Maintenant, il l'avait arraché à ses abîmes de souffrances, il l'avait tirée des griffes du monstre qui suçait tranquillement son bonheur, il avait secouru sa princesse sans savoir qu'il venait tout juste et officiellement de lui voler son cœur qui s'était remis à battre avec ardeur entre ses mains.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler…

_Elle lui manquait. _Et elle, elle l'aimait.

Ne sachant pas de quelle manière réagir, Hermione lui offrit un sourire trémulant de nervosité. Drago se mit alors à chercher éperdument un petit quelque chose dans les yeux de sa Griffon d'Or, chose qu'il entreprit de faire en répondant de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait. Puis, d'une lenteur presque lascive, il fit un pas en avant afin de s'approcher d'elle.

- Bon, allez les enfants, _oust!_ poussa la voix aigue de madame Pince en réapparaissant.

Drago et Hermione bondirent sur la même note, mais le mouvement du Serpentard fut bien rapidement joint par une contraction très apparente de ses traits faciaux, voulant exprimer une éloquente exaspération face à son deuxième dérangement à un moment nullement propice. Se retournant vers la propriétaire de la bibliothèque, il mima une grimace qu'elle ignora volontairement en faisant balayer ses mains dans l'air en se rapprochant encore plus d'eux, signe qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter la place. Cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne rechignèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'un pas rapide, chassés par une dame impatiente qui leur collait aux fesses. Au passage, Hermione attrapa ses bouquins puis les écrasa contre sa poitrine, fixant avec insistance la nuque de Drago qui se découvrait faiblement sous quelques petits cheveux fous.

- Vous continuerez votre conversation à l'_extérieur_ des murs de ma bibliothèque! insista-t-elle de mauvaise humeur en voyant que le vert et argent s'était arrêté devant la porte fermée qu'il n'osait apparemment pas franchir.

Hermione, à côté de lui, ne franchit pas la porte non plus.

- Oui, c'est bon, articula le Serpentard comme s'il s'adressait à une aliénée mentale. Juste deux petites secondes de plus, et nous quittons.

Lui adressant un sourire horriblement effronté, il savoura intérieurement l'explosion qu'il était sur le point de provoquer chez la bibliothécaire. Rouge tomate, elle ouvrit démesurément les yeux en tentant d'en faire surgir un brin de menace puis inspira très bruyamment. Elle s'immobilisa ensuite en retenant son souffle, le torse bombé.

- Deux petites secondes, répéta-t-il en hochant frénétiquement la tête, voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas encore à les laisser seuls.

Juste après avoir perçu de violents mais subtils soubresauts au niveau de son cou, Drago soupira grossièrement en la voyant enfin tourner les talons. Satisfait, il reporta son entière attention sur Hermione, qui elle avait dressé un faible sourire épaté par son culot hors du commun. En temps normal, elle n'aurait guère trouvé ce comportement amusant, mais tout pouvait bien avoir la particularité d'être spécial dans le moment qu'elle vivait à l'instant.

- J'imagine que tu sais où se situent les appartements des préfets? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, décontracté.

- Oui, bien sûr, déclara la Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. Pourquoi?

- Viens m'y rejoindre _dans cinq minutes _en passant par la porte cachée derrière la gargouille du cerbère ; c'est une issue qui donne directement accès à la chambre du préfet de Serpentard sans devoir à passer par le salon commun aux quatre maisons.

- Mais pourquoi à cet endr…

- Plus tard, les questions, coupa-t-il sans aucune brusquerie. Cette empotée va sûrement revenir nous taper dessus avec ses grimoires à la noix si elle jette un coup d'œil par ici et nous y voit encore.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il ouvrit la porte et y fit disparaître la moitié inférieure de son corps derrière. Hermione ne semblait pas du tout comprendre pourquoi il faisait preuve de tant de précautions, mais la simple idée qu'il ne la quitte même uniquement pour cinq minutes ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

_- Dans cinq minutes,_ Granger, dit-il en s'appesantissant sur chacun de ses mots. Cinq minutes, et tu m'y rejoins.

Sans un seul mot de plus, il se volatilisa comme un brigand derrière le battant qui se referma à deux pouces de son nez dans un couinement qui lui fit grincer des dents.

* * *


	27. Réminiscences

**Chapitre 27 - Réminiscences**

**

* * *

**

Cinq minutes, avait-il dit? Hermione avait compté chacune d'elles et fut persuadée d'avoir été atteinte d'un sortilège de confusion car ce court temps semblait s'être excessivement étendu. Durant cette période interminable, elle avait pu rester à l'intérieur des murs de la bibliothèque, assise contre le mur tout juste à côté de la vieille porte. Sûrement madame Pince avait cru s'être enfin débarrassé de ses deux flâneurs lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer lorsque Drago avait quitter, négligeant par le même fait un voyage afin de s'en assurer.

Gravissant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessus, la Gryffondor ne cessait de se tourmenter inutilement en se posant mille et une questions sur ce qui se produirait une fois qu'elle se serait rendue à la chambre du préfet-en-chef de Serpentard – entre autre, le pourquoi Drago lui avait donné rendez-vous à cet endroit plutôt qu'à un autre. Les cinq bouquins qu'elle avait traîné avec elle à la bibliothèque pour compléter son devoir d'arithmancie inachevé devinrent graduellement d'un poids presque exorbitant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du lieu de sa rencontre tandis qu'elle cherchait des yeux ladite gargouille du cerbère que le blondinet lui avait mentionnée plus tôt. Enfin, diminuant considérablement la vitesse de ses pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir quasi vide vu l'heure du couvre-feu qui approchait, Hermione vit son point de repère : à l'intersection de deux corridors à une vingtaine de mètres de sa position régnait une majestueuse gargouille d'un gros chien à trois têtes qui ressemblait étrangement à Touffu, la bestiole qu'Hagrid affectionnait particulièrement sans véritables raisons sensées. Intimement entassé dans un creux aménagé à l'angle des deux allées, elle réalisa enfin, après six ans de fréquentation à Poudlard, que cette statue n'avait jamais été bien nette au niveau de sa fonction. Effectivement, lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, elle vit, bien cachée derrière le gros postérieur du cerbère, une porte de bois sombre qui pouvait facilement se fondre avec l'obscurité de ce coin isolé.

Debout devant la gargouille, Hermione s'immobilisa en serrant ses livres sur sa poitrine à la manière d'un bouclier. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors tout comme les battements de son cœur lorsqu'elle prit conscience que Drago n'attendait qu'elle de l'autre côté du mur de pierres. Une partie d'elle la poussait à se jeter sur le battant afin de pénétrer dans la pièce pour aller le rejoindre tandis que l'autre, plus craintive et soucieuse, l'invitait à prendre son temps avant d'exécuter un quelconque mouvement. Cependant, lorsqu'elle réalisa que les cinq minutes que Drago lui avait accordées devaient s'être généreusement écoulées, elle prit son courage à deux mains puis se glissa derrière la statue afin de pénétrer dans les ténèbres qu'elle instaurait. Au seuil de la porte, elle leva un poing qu'elle suspendit dans l'air puis déglutit avec difficulté. Dire qu'un haut-le-cœur s'était emparé de sa personne ne serait pas peu dire, car ce fut bien le cas lorsqu'elle cogna discrètement contre sa surface.

Sa main rejoint rapidement l'écu qu'elle s'était improvisée avec ses livres puis elle recula d'un petit pas, rencontrant l'arrière de la gargouille froide. Quelques secondes, elle attendit en s'impatientant du silence que son geste avait causé. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Ni devant, ni derrière elle ; tout était devenu silencieux. Ce calme déroutant suite à son action la rassura venant des couloirs derrière sa personne, mais se mit à l'inquiéter lorsqu'il s'allongea encore soixante autres secondes derrière la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait ridiculement.

Inspirant un bon coup, elle leva derechef un poing fermé qu'elle interrompit prestement lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de verrou métallique et de chaine s'activer contre la paroi. Son cœur se remit alors à bousculer tous ces autres organes en elle en espérant se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son œsophage afin d'en sortir. Se ressaisissant mentalement, elle grimaça de nervosité juste avant d'arborer une expression dégagée totalement fausse et très peu convaincante.

Après un temps grotesquement long pendant lequel des tintements stridents se poursuivirent, la porte s'ouvrit enfin afin de faire apparaître un Drago austère. Lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione, ses traits s'adoucirent afin de laisser un sourire tendre se frayer un chemin sur son visage. La seconde d'après, il s'écarta de la porte en l'invitant à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce avec de petits gestes prompts, chose que la Gryffondor fit sans se faire prier après avoir répondu à son accueil.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se tenait lui fit amèrement regretté le jour où elle avait fait part de ses préférences de préfète-en-chef au professeur McGonagall. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulue paraître trop supérieure à l'égard de ses compagnes de dortoirs si elle acceptait l'acquisition de la chambre qui accompagnait le titre de préfète-en-chef! Avoir su qu'elle était aussi confortable que ce qu'elle paraissait être, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion sans s'en soucier! En tout état de cause, c'était une chose normale de résider sans une chambre privée puisque c'était là une des caractéristiques de ce privilège, alors l'accepter aurait été très raisonnable.

C'était une chambre magnifique quoique bien modeste et équilibrée en matière de décoration. Un lit deux fois plus large que ceux qui étaient aménagés dans les dortoirs des élèves était centré sur le mur du fond entre deux tables de chevet de bois sombre. Quelques autres meubles étaient adossés aux trois autres murs qui décrivaient une superficie plutôt vaste et le tout était agrémenté, comme elle s'y était attendue, de couleurs vertes et argent. Elle ne put guère s'attarder au reste du décor car le bruit étonnamment sourd que produisit la porte derrière elle la tira de ses pensées. Hermione se retourna et se sentit devenir encore plus nerveuse lorsqu'elle vit Drago verrouiller à maints endroits à l'aide de deux ou trois mécanismes le lourd battant. Agrippant encore plus étroitement ses livres contre elle, la lionne recula de quelques pas. Si un spectateur clandestin l'aurait vu agir, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait peur du Serpentard, mais en aucun cas ce n'était la vérité.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, déclara Drago en s'adossant contre la porte, les mains sous ses fesses. Ça fait plus de dix minutes, et puisqu'arriver en retard n'est pas un style que tu te donnes habituellement…

- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise. J'ai un peu tardé, je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, ça me rassure que tu sois venue.

Nonchalamment, il s'approcha d'elle en baissant la tête, visiblement aussi inconfortable qu'elle ne l'était. Hermione, elle, ne broncha pas, le suivant du regard avec insistance.

- As-tu bien fait attention de ne pas te faire voir venir ici? demanda-t-il avec un maximum de détachement qui entrait en conflit avec la réelle importance qu'il accordait à sa réponse.

Elle n'y avait guère porté attention, elle devait se l'avouer. Se rappelant toutefois du calme inquiétant dans lequel elle avait été prisonnière quelques secondes plus tôt, elle en détermina que personne ne devait l'avoir vu aboutir ici. De toute façon, quelle en était l'importance? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas à ce point être vu en sa compagnie?

- Il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs lorsque je suis venue jusqu'ici, se défendit Hermione à défaut de mentir.

En guise de réponse, Drago hocha faiblement la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as donné rendez-vous dans une chambre de préfet? s'enquit-elle de demander en posant un regard curieux aux alentours.

Ses yeux s'étonnèrent alors à voir reposer sur une table de travail les livres de cours du Serpentard. Suivant le chemin négligé des plumes de toutes sortes, des parchemins, des calepins et de plusieurs autres petits objets quelconques, ses yeux aboutirent alors sur la valise du blondinet. Elle était ouverte et le rangement de son contenu semblait s'être fait interrompre.

- C'est ta chambre? réalisa-t-elle avant que Drago ne puisse répondre.

- Oui, c'est bien ma chambre, acquiesça-t-il en regardant lui-même autour de lui comme s'il regardait la pièce pour la première fois.

- Mais c'est une chambre de préfet, non? poussa une Hermione confuse. Tu n'es pas préfet, il me semble…

- Depuis que je suis revenu, oui, je le suis.

Hermione ne semblait pas avoir compris, mais elle ne posa pas plus de question lorsque Drago mentionna son retour dans ses explications. Un malaise s'était rabattu sur eux et le jeune homme s'en rendit bien rapidement compte. Inspirant bruyamment, il passa une main indécise dans ses cheveux qui dansèrent à son mouvement.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, assura Drago devant la mine déconfite de la lionne en éveillant son attention. Absolument _tout._

Sous le regard interloqué de sa visiteuse, il prit les livres qu'elle avait pressé instinctivement contre elle puis alla les déposer sur le coin d'un meuble de rangement en ajoutant par le même fait une touche de désordre dans sa chambre. Ce mouvement ne fit que la rendre deux fois plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Assieds-toi, l'invita-t-il en désignant son lit.

Machinalement, Hermione s'exécuta en regardant son hôte approcher une chaise qu'il plaça devant elle à plus ou moins un mètre de distance. Lentement, il s'y assit en ouvrant les jambes, allant ensuite installer ses coudes sur ses genoux. La jeune femme se mit à penser qu'elle devait avoir l'air complètement coincée avec la position rigide dans laquelle elle s'était installée contrairement à la pose plus aisée que s'était permis Drago. Quelques secondes s'écroulèrent durant lesquelles il fixa le sol sous les pieds d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais absolument pas par où commencer… déglutit-il avec vertige.

Le pied d'Hermione se mit à marteler inconsciemment le plancher, victime d'un tic particulièrement nerveux. Elle voulait tout savoir et fut considérablement fébrile à l'idée que Drago accepte volontairement assouvir sa soif d'explications. Impatiente devant les longues réflexions du blondinet, elle proposa donc une introduction dont le sujet lui tenait particulièrement à cœur :

- Alors peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as ignoré pendant tout ce temps? proposa-t-elle d'une voix délicate qui flancha dès le premier mot prononcé.

Drago leva les yeux puis rencontra son regard devenu cristallin. De nouveau, il parvint à mesurer le degré de désespoir qu'il n'avait aucunement voulu faire atteindre son amie et en fut encore plus décontenancé. La honte se mit alors à le ronger tandis qu'Hermione frotta rageusement ses yeux pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les pleurs. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça, elle devait se montrer attentive et toute ouïe. Elle devait rester forte…

Il sourit. Lentement, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite

- Je te l'expliquerai plus tard, refusa poliment Drago, c'est promis, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter suite à l'irritabilité qu'Hermione manifesta soudainement.

Tout ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire risquerait de l'intéresser, mais elle voulait tant connaître cette réponse avant toutes les autres, elle voulait tant savoir ce détail avant toute chose... Elle voulait comprendre la raison qui avait poussé Drago à lui faire subir ce calvaire… Son refus la blessa en superficie mais elle n'en montra aucunement la preuve.

- Ce… ce que tu as écrit dans ta lettre, débuta-t-il en agitant faiblement les mains, ce que tu as mentionné qui concernait Rogue et mon père, je le savais déjà avant même de la recevoir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en étirant un silence qui permit à son esprit de tenter d'y voir une suite logique. Drago attendit patiemment une réaction, décrivant un triangle parfait en joignant distraitement ses doigts l'un à l'autre.

- Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être possible? finit-elle par demander en s'ayant imaginé une réponse prévisible.

- Mon père s'est douté dès notre arrivée au manoir que je n'étais pas seul, tu te souviens? Eh bien, lorsqu'il t'a croisé sur l'allée des Embrumes, il a instantanément fait le lien… et n'a pas attendu au lendemain pour me le signaler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? déboula-t-elle en ressentant un violent pincement au cœur.

Le Serpentard se défit de sa pose puis alla posé son dos contre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Les fesses tout au bout du siège, il arborait un air si placide qu'il semblait discuter des résultats décevants d'un match de Quidditch. Il chassa l'air de sa main, désintéressé.

- Là n'est pas le sujet, fit-il en grimaçant d'agacement. Laisse-moi poursuivre.

- Drago… tenta-t-elle d'insister.

- De plus, continua-t-il sans se soucier de son intervention, il est tombé sur la cape d'invisibilité, ce qui a confirmé ses doutes sur ta présence au manoir puisqu'il sait que Potter en a une.

Les yeux de la lionne s'ouvrirent à l'excès, épouvantée.

- Comment a-t-il réagit suite à cette découverte? demanda-t-elle avec gravité en s'agrippant au bord du lit.

Une fois de plus, Drago refusa de répondre en démontrant son agacement par une moue pincée. En faisant craquer la chaise sous lui, il se déplaça inconfortablement puis se mit à masser ses cuisses machinalement et avec fougue, signe évident de nervosité.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que Rogue en a fait, de la cape? demanda-t-il sans prendre en compte la question de la jeune femme. Te l'a-t-il remise?

- Oooh que si, il me l'a remise, souffla-t-elle en se remémorant toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie lors de ce moment. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été aussi nerveuse depuis que j'ai vu le jour… Il a plutôt bien choisi son moment, de plus, puisqu'Harry était avec moi…

La seconde suivant sa déclaration, Drago portait des traits faciaux totalement différents de ceux qui avaient précédés. Défiguré par une vive panique, il se pencha vers l'avant avec des mouvements si lents qu'Hermione avait eut l'impression qu'il n'osait pas bouger à cause d'une Bombabouse qui ne tarderait pas à exploser si qu'une légère dénivellation au niveau de l'air se faisait sentir. Progressivement, elle se mit à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et qu'elle devrait également lui annoncer que quelqu'un de plus – et de pas vraiment favorable – était au courant de sa situation…

_- Potter?_ Rogue a été te remettre la cape pendant que tu étais avec _Potter? _Mais-quel-a-bru-ti! se révolta-t-il en redressant son torse. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, à Potter? Tu as réussi à lui faire avaler des salades concernant la vraie raison pour laquelle Rogue t'a remis la cape à _toi_ et non à _lui_, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione se renfrogna vivement puis se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Tête baissée, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Drago peser lourdement sur elle, un regard qui sentait la déception à plein nez, mais surtout une sourde colère. Ô combien elle regrettait le jour où elle se sentit forcée de tout avouer à son ami…

_- N'est-ce pas?_ insista-t-il en serrant les dents, espérant provoquer chez elle une réponse plus rapide et de préférence satisfaisante pour apaiser sa panique.

- Je… Je n'ai pas pu…

_- Quoi?!_ s'écria-t-il alors en se levant d'un brusque bond. Tu n'as _pas pu?!_

Catastrophée par la réaction qu'elle venait d'engendrer chez lui, Hermione sursauta violemment en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, retenant un flot de larmes qui ne faisait de surgir et disparaître depuis leur rencontre à la bibliothèque. Non, non… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en colère contre elle, surtout pas… Elle ne pourrait jamais supporter ça…

- Mais que voulais-tu que je lui dise, Drago? couina-t-elle en espérant que ses lâches paroles lui servent de défense. J'étais paniquée et je ne pouvais pas réfléchir…!

- Ah! Alors tout s'éclairci, alors! vociféra-t-il avec un trop-plein d'ironie méchante. Tu as alors jugé que me vendre serait le meilleur moyen de te sortir du pétrin!

- Te vendre? clama-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête. Mais de quoi…

- Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement? coupa-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

La pauvre assaillie n'osa même pas répondre, jugeant que par son silence il déduirait bien qu'elle n'avait pas omis un seul détail envers son meilleur ami. Derechef, elle baissa la tête. Ses larmes étaient à la limite du précipice.

_- Tout?!_ Absolument _tout?!_ Tu lui as également dit que j'étais Mangemort?!

- Tu… tu l'es véritablement devenu? bredouilla-t-elle aussitôt en relevant la tête, piquée par cette déclaration qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de voir confirmée.

_- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS, BORDEL?! QUE JE ME SUIS RENDU LÀ POUR APPRENDRE À JOUER AUX BAVBOULES, PEUT-ÊTRE?!_

Automatiquement, Hermione plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles en laissant librement sortir un tonnerre de pleurs qui eut presque la possibilité d'étouffer les cris du Serpentard. Son équilibre émotionnel ne tenait qu'à un fil… et cet excès de rage fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

- Il ne dira rien! hurla-t-elle la seconde d'après en frappant la surface du lit de ses mains à la manière d'une enfant têtue. Harry m'a donné sa parole!

- Une parole ne vaut rien contre des aveux aussi importants et dangereux que ceux que tu lui as livrés! Surtout à Potter! Est-ce que tu mesures l'étendue de ce que tu as fait?! Si Potter décide d'utiliser ces arguments contre moi, _je-suis-MORT!_

Drago s'était dangereusement approché d'elle lors de son petit monologue orageux, ce qui poussa Hermione a dégager de la place. Subitement, elle bondit du lit puis s'éloigna dans la pièce en croisant étroitement les bras autour de sa poitrine qui tressaillait sans cesse au rythme des ses sanglots, allant rejoindre le même mur où était installée la porte de sortie. Aussitôt rendue, elle se retourna et exécuta une tentative d'allégement au niveau de l'humeur de Drago malgré l'agitation de la sienne. S'il ne se calmait pas dans la minute qui suivant, elle quitterait sa chambre sans se soucier de ses protestations…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça, Drago? fit-elle d'une voix peinée mais douce qui se voulait anesthésique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait te dénoncer?

- Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas, hein?! ne se calma-t-il pas pour autant. Au-delà de mes plus lointains souvenirs, Potter et moi, on se déteste, et pas qu'un peu! Il pourrait très bien prendre ces faits comme un moyen pour me faire chanter!

Il marqua une très courte pause qui lui permit d'abaisser son niveau de colère afin de faire place à une apparente indignation outragée.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies balancé de la sorte…! Je… Non, ça me dépasse! Je n'y crois pas!

Ses bras s'étaient écartés de chaque côté de son corps, outré, tandis qu'il fixait durement la jeune fille qu'il venait d'assaillir de son humeur comminatoire. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il avait dû en arriver à ce point car jamais il n'avait douté que cette rencontre prendrait une telle tournure. Si dramatique, si explosive… le contraire parfait de ce qu'il avait espéré provoquer en lui expliquant la totalité de son histoire. Il aurait voulu que leur relation reprenne vie, mais sa frustration était telle qu'il semblait être dans de fortes démarches pour la démolir encore plus.

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent silencieusement suite à ses derniers mots qui ne firent qu'amplifier son insupportable sentiment de culpabilité. Recroquevillant sa tête entre ses deux épaules qui tressautaient, elle se retourna afin de cacher la honte qui s'était bien étalée sur son visage. Au fond de son âme, elle espérait que Drago ait pitié d'elle et qu'il cesse de la bombarder de la sorte, mais encore plus creux qu'à ce niveau, elle aurait voulu qu'il s'approche d'elle pour l'étreindre.

Son cœur se crispa alors violemment lorsqu'elle entendit des mouvements se faire dans son dos après quelques secondes d'inertie. S'étant pendant l'espace d'une seconde et avec espoir attendue à sentir ses bras réconfortants se serrer autour de son corps affaibli afin de consoler sa peine, elle fut considérablement déçue de ne l'entendre que soupirer bruyamment et s'asseoir brusquement sur son lit. En fait, la déception n'était guère la juste émotion qu'elle ressentit à cet instant ; ce fut plutôt la naissance d'une tempête de reproches. Progressivement, dans son esprit tourmenté, elle se mit à se poser une panoplie de questions sur la réaction qu'elle avait évoquée ouvertement et également à gifler à maintes reprises la lâcheté et le repli sur soi dont elle avait fait preuve. Pourquoi devrait-elle rester là, debout, détruite et sans défense, à endurer sa colère? Le réflexe qu'elle avait eu en avouant tout à Harry était parfaitement justifié! Alors pourquoi le laissait-elle avoir raison et le laissait-elle la ruer de sa foudre? Elle n'était aucunement la seule à blâmer, dans cette histoire!

Gagnant tranquillement une confiance dangereuse en sa personne, Hermione décroisa les bras et les étendit le long de corps en se sentant fulminer, serrant les poings. Son menton tremblait encore et ses larmes ruisselaient toujours contre ses joues brûlantes, mais l'investigateur de se relâchement n'était plus la tristesse. Non, c'était maintenant de la rage. Sûrement la même que Drago avait fait preuve plus tôt, car elle fut suffisamment puissante pour lui permettre de lui renvoyer la balle.

- Et si on parlait de toi, hein? gueula-t-elle soudainement après s'être retournée en un coup de vent.

Drago, interloqué par ce changement de comportement aussi radical, leva rapidement la tête en dévisageant la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans sa chambre comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Hermione fut satisfaite de l'effet produit et se permit aussitôt de poursuivre dans son envie de dégourdir ses cordes vocales :

- Tu me cris dessus comme si j'étais le seul chat à fouetter, la source de tous tes problèmes, mais toi, là-dedans, tu n'es pas du tout blanc comme neige! Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as ignoré, _Drago Malefoy?!_ J'aimerais bien me libérer du titre de la personne à blâmer pendant quelques secondes car je suis certaine que tu joues un grand rôle là-dedans!

Outragé par ce retournement de situation, le Serpentard se releva à la manière d'un animal près à attaquer. Plissant les yeux avec une sorte de fausse hargne indescriptible, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Eh bien, tu vas te retrouver fort déçue car sache je ne l'ai fait que pour toi, _Hermione Granger!_

- Oh! s'exclama-t-elle avec ironie. Tu as jugé que couper les liens avec moi du jour au lendemain pourrait être bénéfique pour ma personne? Sans me prévenir, sans m'expliquer la raison, tu t'es dit que ça serait une chose dont le recul m'aurait permis de déterminer comme étant utile pour moi?!

_- Exactement! _coupa-t-il avec fermeté.

Hermione se tut. Elle n'avait sûrement pas dû formuler sa phrase correctement car en temps normal, Drago aurait été sensé la contredire sur ce point pour que sa réplique suive la suite logique de ses idées. Décontenancée, elle grimaça d'incompréhension.

- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être vivre quelques années en suppléments de ceux déjà passées! ajouta-t-il pour ajouter du brouillard dans ses paroles.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? s'énerva-t-elle hystériquement en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

- La raison pour laquelle je t'ai ignoré, Granger, c'est uniquement parce qu'on m'en a donné l'ordre! Mon père a confié au Seigneur des Ténèbres la méthode dont je me suis servie pour me rendre chez moi, c'est-à-dire grâce à ta précieuse aide, sans savoir ce que cet aveu assez compromettant pour mon honneur impliquerait comme conséquence! Le résultat, à part quelques sortilèges de torture qui m'ont été affligés en guise de punition, ça a été l'exigence de bannir toutes les « mauvaises » fréquentations de mon entourage habituel, et en l'occurrence, toi, puisque tu es considérée comme étant issue d'une classe inférieure! J'ai d'abord refusé catégoriquement, mais il s'est amusé avec moi en me menaçant que si jamais Rogue, son espion à Poudlard, m'apercevait en ta compagnie…

Essoufflé par la progression efficace de son monologue, Drago appliqua une légère pause en reprenant son souffle. Il afficha un air grave juste avant d'arborer le revêtement de la tristesse, celui que la Gryffondor avait cru qu'il avait laissé derrière lui lors de son départ de la bibliothèque.

- …il te tuerait, conclut-il.

Hermione était catastrophée. Totalement effondrée. Se faire tuer? À cause qu'elle serait aux côtés de Drago? Son corps frémit à cette pensée tandis qu'elle ressentait un léger chatouillement sous son menton : ses larmes. Elles coulaient abondamment. Alors c'était ça, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée ignorée de la sorte? Elle qui avait osé croire que c'était parce que le Serpentard n'y voyait plus aucun intérêt, jamais elle n'aurait eu de telles réactions et de tels jugements hâtifs si elle aurait su qu'il l'avait fait pour sa sécurité. Rien de tout ça ne lui avait traversé l'esprit, pas une seule fois. Pourquoi persistait-elle à constamment vouloir trouver une explication aux actes de Drago par son tempérament déplaisant envers autrui? Elle devrait maintenant savoir qu'il n'agissait plus de la sorte avec elle depuis le gros incident qui eut tout fait déboulé dans sa vie!

Elle s'en voulait. Oh, Merlin qu'elle s'en voulait… Enfin, ses questions étaient chassées. Enfin, elle comprenait le pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt? demanda-t-elle en hoquetant pour calmer ses sanglots. J'aurais tout compris, ç'aurait été bien plus simple…

- Non! trancha-t-il en tentant désespérément de se faire comprendre. Si je t'aurais tout raconté, nous aurions tout de même tenté de trouver un moyen de nous voir à l'occasion et éventuellement, il est inévitable que Rogue aurait fini par nous voir. N'as-tu dont pas compris, Hermione? _Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit!_ J'ai tenté de t'ignorer en y appliquant le plus de cœur possible car je voulais t'éloigner du danger que je représente maintenant pour ta personne. Je me sens si coupable d'avoir un jour accepté de t'expliquer ce satané murmure que j'ai entendu lors de l'attaque du Détraqueur! Si seulement je serais resté froid envers toi, que j'aurais continué de te mépriser comme je le faisais si bien, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

Ses deux mains reposaient maintenant sur les épaules d'Hermione et sa voix s'était faite si douce, si tendre et si consolante qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se calmer. La jeune femme avait très bien pu percevoir le ton acharné qu'il avait naturellement appliqué à ses mots et c'est alors qu'elle put clairement comprendre qu'il était plus que sincère, lui retirant par ce fait une charge si pesante sur son cœur qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à flotter au-dessus du parquet. Une vague enivrante la fit frissonner, électrisa chacun des ses muscles et lui permettant de prononcer ces quelques autres paroles :

- Et pourquoi tu t'autorises maintenant à me parler? baragouina-t-elle avec faiblesse en soutenant son regard.

Elle voulait qu'il la rassure. Encore. Toujours.

Les mains de Drago se déplacèrent jusqu'à son cou. Elles étaient chaudes, sensibles mais surtout incroyablement consolantes. Ses pouces se mirent à caresser doucement l'ébauche de sa mâchoire et Hermione fut largement décontenancée de voir que ses yeux ressemblaient davantage à deux étendus d'eau qu'à leur habitude puisqu'ils étaient imprégnés d'un fin voile de larmes qui resteraient, elle le savait, bien chastement dans leur logis.

- Parce que j'en peux plus, déclara-t-il simplement en pinçant les lèvres, fataliste.

Le fait de tomber du haut d'une falaise touchant la hauteur du ciel s'aurait sûrement parfaitement apparenté au fourmillement chaleureux intensément stimulant que sa réponse provoqua dans son ventre. Instantanément, le contact des mains de Drago sur son visage agit comme un baume sur sa chair et son psychique puis se multiplia pour réparer chacune des failles que le Serpentard avait causées en elle. Émue par ses mots, Hermione crispa faiblement son visage en fermant les yeux afin de contenir la plainte soulagée qu'elle aurait voulu évacuer. Tout était fini, maintenant…

Des doigts délicats essuyèrent l'humidité de ses joues. Lorsqu'Hermione leva les paupières, Drago avait l'apparence d'un ange. Sa colère et sa déception ne furent que souvenirs lointains et désuets car l'écran de ses yeux lui renvoyait maintenant une douceur poignante qu'elle n'avait jamais vue à personne. Ce qu'elle vit en lui fut suffisamment fort pour la pousser commettre un geste qu'elle ne s'aurait jamais imaginée faire de son propre chef : dégageant doucement ses mains qui résidaient encore sur son visage, elle passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard en allant nicher ses doigts sous ses cheveux d'or et l'obligea à s'approcher d'elle. Voyant qu'il n'imposait aucune résistance, son pied fit un pas de plus vers lui puis d'un élan décisif, Hermione enlaça ses lèvres aux siennes en y appliquant une pression passionnelle.

À peine avait-elle complété son geste que Drago avait entouré son corps de ses bras pour collaborer à leur rapprochement. Ses mains sur mirent alors à caresser incessamment son dos en voulant la rapprocher encore plus de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà. En rien le confort qu'il eut ressenti lors de leur premier baiser à sa demeure n'avait changé, si ce n'était qu'il s'était largement intensifié.

Ce soir, il se foutait totalement de faire défaut à ses obligations de Mangemort. Trop longtemps il avait agis contre son gré et avait fait souffrir Hermione et sa propre personne en suivant à la lettre ce que le Seigneur Noir lui avait instauré comme première tâche en tant que nouvel arrivant parmi ses fidèles partisans. Mais là, à cet instant, il était seul avec elle ; ni le Lord, ni Rogue et ni son père n'étaient là pour l'empêcher de se comporter comme bon lui semblait. Il savait cependant que les répercussions de ce qu'il partageait avec la Gryffondor à ce moment précis deviendraient peut-être difficiles à gérer dans les temps prochains, mais ça, c'était chose qu'il se soucierait lorsque le temps sera venu.

Maintenant, il replongeait dans le bonheur éphémère que lui procurait étrangement la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés et pouvait le savourer sans tracas car il savait, par le geste qu'avait posé Hermione en l'embrassant, qu'elle lui avait pardonné toute la peine qu'il lui avait causée.

* * *


	28. Encontre aux exigences

_Ahlala... Je suis en train de relire ma fic depuis le commencement, et je me dis à quel point je m'ennuie du début de leur relation... Oh que les choses ont changées! Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça? Hum, car dans ce chapitre-ci, je vous avertie, c'est une looongue scène lemonesque, très chers! Vous vous en seriez pas douté, huh? Oui? Non? Hihihi!_

_Merci énormément pour vos commentaires, c'est tellement agréable de vous lire! Vos encouragements, vos compliments, votre enthousiasme... Ça ne fait que me motiver à poursuivre!  
_

_Sachez que pendant trop longtemps je ne savais aucunement plus quoi faire après ce lemon... J'ignorais comment je ferais gérer cette situation par Drago ni par Hermione, mais depuis quelques jours, je me lève en pleine nuit pour écrire dans mon cahier d'idées lorsqu'un éclair de génie me parcourt! Du coup, j'ai du contenu consistant jusqu'à la fin de mon histoire... Oui oui, je sais comment elle va finir et exactement comment nous allons parvenir à cette fin... C'est pas bientôt, je vous rassure! Si je devais faire une approximation, je dirais que cette fic aura en tout et pour tout de quarante à quarante-cinq chapitres! Bah, peut-être plus si j'ai encore ces élans de folie qui me traversent durant mes courtes nuits!  
_

_Alors voilà, bonne lecture avec ce long lemon!_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - À l'encontre des exigences**

**

* * *

**

Un baiser.

C'est tout ce que Drago aurait osé tenter s'il serait parvenu à aller jusqu'au bout de ses aveux et qu'Hermione aurait fait preuve de compréhension.

Seulement, les choses dégénéraient et le Serpentard était de moins en moins apte à garder la situation en main. Son contrôle perdait progressivement de l'efficacité au fil des secondes durant lesquelles leur baiser se poursuivait avec une fougue grimpante, et bientôt, le blondinet se permit de joindre sa langue à leur échange voluptueuse.

Lorsqu'Hermione sentit sa langue s'introduire sinueusement dans sa bouche, elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se crispa durant l'espace d'une demi-seconde, surprise. Les caresses de leurs lèvres s'étaient faites avec tellement de passion et d'hardiesse qu'elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'un baiser avait la faculté de se rendre à un cran plus élevé en y joignant tous deux leurs langues. Elle laissa donc Drago chercher la sienne qui se recroquevillait timidement par la gêne de son inexpérience, et ne mit pas bien de temps avant de trouver sa faim. À leur prompt contact, la Gryffondor sentit un feu d'artifice exploser dans tout son corps et particulièrement axé dans son bas-ventre, détail qui lui fit aussitôt ramollir les jambes. Tout en contractant ses muscles qui se tendaient progressivement, elle resserra encore plus l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas que ça cesse. Ces sensations nouvelles égayèrent alors un doux gémissement d'enivrement chez elle qui fut pour Drago le feu vert qui lui permit de franchir la seconde étape qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante pour ce que son corps lui réclamait.

De dos à son lit, le Serpentard exécuta habilement une rotation de leur corps sans pour autant rompre leur étroite union. Lorsque leur position fut inversée, il joignit bien solidement ses propres mains l'une à l'autre sous les fesses de sa compagne, puis, d'un élan impératif, la souleva à quelques centimètres du sol. Sous l'effet de l'étonnement, Hermione poussa un petit couinement aigue qu'elle mua par la suite à un second gémissement de tendre plaisance par le frisson insoutenable que Drago provoqua grâce à une caresse experte de sa langue. Tant bien que mal, il fit quelques pas vers son lit où il se laissa choir avec Hermione sous lui.

Durant leur courte chute, Drago interrompit leur baiser afin de ne pas violemment s'entrechoquer les dents avec celles de sa partenaire au moment de leur rencontre avec le matelas moelleux. Après avoir chacun eu le souffle sèchement et brièvement coupé par l'atteinte subite de leur destination, le blondinet se mit à couvrir le cou d'Hermione de ses baisers fiévreux, laissant glisser ses lèvres et à sa langue sur sa peau brûlante qui se découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'il dégageait les cheveux ébouriffés de sur sa cible. L'oreille tout près de la bouche de sa partenaire, il se sentit devenir fou d'excitation en écoutant sa respiration haleter aux coups frénétiques de ses caresses orales, et encore plus lorsqu'il sentit une main timide se glisser dans le bas de son dos sous sa chemise tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux, ses ongles chatouillant sa nuque au passage.

Hermione perdait progressivement la tête, bousculée par tant de nouvelles sensations qui s'offraient à elle par l'agréable intermédiaire de Drago. Elle ignorait totalement où tout ça mènerait, mais peu ne lui importait à cet instant ; Drago était le maître de cérémonie et elle savait pertinemment, même si la nervosité face à la nouveauté de la chose la bloquait considérablement, qu'il lui offrirait un moment inoubliable.

Lentement, le Serpentard s'autorisa à parcourir sommairement – afin de ne pas la brusquer avec aucun de ses mouvements – le corps d'Hermione à l'aide de ses mains désireuses en y appliquant le plus de douceur possible, et ce, uniquement pour se permettre de l'entendre gémir de nouveau. Il s'attarda particulièrement au niveau de ses épaules, sa poitrine, ses hanches ainsi que ses cuisses recouvertes que d'un très mince bas collant sombre dont il devait résolument se contenir pour ne pas le lui retirer aussitôt afin de caresser directement sa peau nue. Celle-ci poussa un geignement aigu puis sembla soudainement l'attirer davantage vers elle, l'étreignant étroitement contre son corps qui s'était mis à trembler violemment sous tant d'enfièvrement. Drago interpréta alors ce geste comme étant le second feu vert pour lui permettre de franchir une autre étape, puis captura ses lèvres avec appétence afin d'exécuter une subtile transition.

De ses doigts artificieux, le blondinet s'enquit de défaire les premiers boutons du chemisier de la Gryffondor en y mettant une lenteur suffisamment grande pour que la jeune fille s'autorise à l'arrêter en tout temps. Cependant, Drago détermina bien rapidement qu'il ne précipitait les choses en rien puisqu'Hermione l'imita, entreprenant également de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son amant au-dessus d'elle. Peu de temps ensuite, les chemises des deux jeunes furent entièrement déboutonnées, mais Drago, possédant l'avantage dans leur position, fut celui qui s'attaqua à ce décèlement de peau le premier.

Sa bouche quitta donc celle de sa compagne pour aller errer sur les méandres de sa modeste poitrine. Tout en couvrant ses seins de baisers passionnés, il fit glisser les manches de sa chemise ajustée le long de ses longs bras gracieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte complètement son corps pour finalement la jeter sur le sol sans se soucier de son point d'atterrissage. Hermione l'imita une fois de plus et dégagea Drago de sa chemise qui se faisait de plus en plus encombrante. Une fois projetée en quelque part dans la pièce, elle replaça ses mains dans son cou, l'invitant à approfondir ses baisers sur sa poitrine, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier une seule seconde.

Irrité par le blocage qu'imposait le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, Drago glissa ses doigts sur le haut du bonnet qu'il releva faiblement afin de dégager l'extrémité de ses seins. Gênée au huitième degré, Hermione tenta en vain d'attirer sa tête contre elle afin qu'il ne tarde pas trop à observer son corps, mais le blondinet semblait prendre un délicieux plaisir à admirer ce qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, enfin, et en provoquant une incroyable canicule de sensations galvanisantes spécialement concentrées sur son entre-jambe humide, Drago alla épouser le dôme de ses seins de les lèvres en lui arrachant un couinement de délectation timide.

Sans cesser de mouvoir sa bouche sur le buste de sa Griffon d'Or, une main indépendante se mit à tirer sur son bas collant en tentant de le lui retirer. Constatant toutefois que ça ne serait pas une partie facile avec une telle pièce de vêtement qui se collait obstinément à sa peau, Drago interrompit ses baisers voluptueux en remettant son soutien-gorge en place, puis redressa le haut de son corps pour se retrouver assis sur ses propres jambes repliées sous ses fesses. Les jambes d'Hermione fléchies de chaque côté de lui, il la toisa avec des yeux monstrueusement provocateurs et sensuels, le tout teinté d'une tendresse infinie et ce, tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de sa compagne. Hermione pensa tout d'abord clore ses paupières pour tenter de faire disparaître la gêne d'être ainsi découverte à ses yeux et ainsi de savourer intérieurement les sensations exceptionnelles qu'il lui faisait découvrir, mais elle ne put s'y résigner en constatant à quel point Drago était _beau_ ainsi… Son torse dénudé, son visage serein, ses yeux séditieux, ses cheveux retombants nonchalamment sur son front… puis cette espèce d'halètement imperceptible qui laissait sa bouche entrouverte… Depuis trop longtemps elle aurait voulu se retrouver aussi près de lui et elle ne voulait pas que sa pudeur et sa timidité lui empêchent de profiter pleinement de ce moment unique.

Se callant bien profondément entre ses jambes, le Serpentard releva la jupe d'Hermione afin de se donner accès à son bas collant qu'il lui retira aussitôt en l'obligeant à tendre ses jambes bien haut dans les airs. Une fois sa peau mise à nue, Hermione voulut l'attirer de nouveau contre elle pour combler le vide qu'elle ressentait au-dessus de sa personne, mais Drago s'attarda sur ses jambes douce qu'il garda suspendue à la hauteur de son visage, saisissant une cheville de ses deux mains pour se mettre à embrasser précieusement sa peau, décrivant une trajectoire qui s'approchait de plus en plus de ses cuisses. Hermione poussa une lamentation de douloureux plaisir qui s'étira longuement. Se couchant graduellement sur elle, le blondinet brisa son trajet aguichant pour aller retrouver sa bouche qui reçut un fort agréable accueil lorsqu'Hermione saisit sauvagement son visage pour l'embrasser sans ménagement.

Premier écart considérable de comportement de sa compagne ; Drago en fut si déstabilisé qu'il ressentit une vague d'excitation brut s'emparer de ses sens et de ses gestes. Sans perdre alors une seule seconde de plus, il la dégagea finalement de sa jupe afin de la laisser uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser tel un fou en soif d'affection, il porta une main jusqu'à son pantalon afin de défaire sa braguette qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable au fil des secondes. Rapidement, il fut rejoint et aidé par les mains étrangement entreprenantes d'Hermione qui ne semblait absolument plus capable de se contenir malgré ses turbulences. En effet, l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était telle qu'elle voulait en avoir davantage, qu'elle voulait connaître encore plus de ses caresses, découvrir encore plus de sa peau, éprouver encore plus de plaisir... Sa tête était totalement absente mais ses sens s'étaient vivement allumés.

Lorsqu'enfin son pantalon fut retiré et eut gagné le parquet de sa chambre, Drago plaqua instantanément son entre-jambe durci entre les cuisses de sa partenaire, décrivant un vif mouvement de haut en bas afin d'attiser encore plus leur exaltation devenue dangereusement libidinale. À quelques reprises, Hermione ne put contenir un faible cri sensible de délectation au contact exact du point le plus sensible de son intimité avec le sexe de son partenaire. Les yeux fermés, les traits crispés et la tête érigée vers l'arrière en offrant son cou à Drago, elle s'abandonnait aux mouvements experts du jeune homme, pressant une main sur sa nuque pour le pousser à intensifier ses baisers bestiaux.

La minute suivante, Hermione était rendue complètement nue. Seul Drago était porteur de ce qui les séparait du plaisir intense qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'échanger et il ne semblait ni en état, ni résolu à garder ce lourd fardeau encore bien longtemps sur son corps vibrant. C'est bien alors qu'il interrompit tout mouvement afin de reculer faiblement sa tête pour gagner les yeux de la Gryffondor. Longuement, ils se toisèrent avec un regard aussi doux qu'une plume, aussi confortable qu'un nuage, et bientôt, la jeune femme comprit qu'il avait l'intention d'observer bien attentivement sa réaction suite à la caresse qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire : langoureusement, il glissait sa main vers son entre-jambe. Elle ferma donc les yeux en se sentant déjà faiblir bien qu'il ne fut rendu qu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis, lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à côté de son intimité, elle perdit soudainement le contact de ses doigts.

Une seconde s'étira. Puis une deuxième, et une troisième. Que faisait-il? Hermione leva ses paupières et rencontra le bleu des yeux de Drago qui l'observait avec une fascination délectable, tendre. Aussitôt ensuite, la rencontre surprise quasi indécelable du bout de ses doigts sur son sexe la fit sursauter en provoquant une explosion de frisson qui la poussa à enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau du dos de son amant. Tandis qu'elle étouffa un puissant gémissement lascif, Drago répéta son mouvement avec légèrement plus de profondeur. Et encore plus, et plus encore... Bientôt, il découvrit entièrement la surface de l'intimité moite d'Hermione, s'attardant sur le point de chair particulièrement sensible qui eut constamment rehaussé l'amplitude des gémissements de sa compagne lorsqu'il passait par ce coin de désir ardent.

Alors brutalement poussée par un élan d'excitation incontrôlé, la Gryffondor agrippa le boxer de Drago puis se mit à le lui retirer avec presse, le laissant poursuivre cette tâche lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle s'était suffisamment laissée languir. Encore maintenant, Hermione ignorait totalement ce dans quoi elle était sur le point de se plonger la tête première, mais elle était passablement consciente pour comprendre que ça ne pourrait qu'être encore plus extrême que ce qu'elle venait tout juste de vivre avec les caresses de Drago contre son entre-jambe.

Entre deux baisers, Hermione vit le Serpentard jeter son boxer en quelque part dans sa chambre, et c'est exactement à ce moment-ci que la nervosité se remit à gagner son corps détendu qui se tendit lentement. Il dût d'ailleurs le remarquer car malgré l'envie sourde et tortueuse qu'il avait de s'élancer dans de grands ébats, il poursuit ses caresses et ses baisers afin de permettre à la jeune lionne de se détendre, de regagner le même niveau d'assurance et de sureté qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. Ce temps le tuait, bien qu'il voulait évidemment qu'Hermione partage le même plaisir qu'il aurait inévitablement. L'envie qui dressait son membre en érection se faisait de plus en plus fort et atrocement suppliant.

Derechef, sa bouche gagna la pointe de ses seins rosés et extrêmement vulnérables à ses caresses. Sa langue décrivait un chemin circulaire autour de son aréole et ses lèvres appliquaient une pression dont Hermione se délectait en la sentant appuyer partout sur son buste cambré. Les geignements incessants qu'elle émit furent donc un signe pour Drago qui détermina que son corps devait fin prêt, et son esprit également. Ses lèvres remontèrent alors sinueusement sur ses clavicules, dérivant vers ses épaules pour ensuite reprendre le chemin de son cou et aboutir sur sa bouche dans laquelle il introduisit sa langue caressante.

- Je te veux… souffla Hermione sur les lèvres de Drago après s'en être séparé douloureusement, le corps secoué de tremblements.

Sa voix fut si incertaine et novice que Drago en sourit très faiblement, regagnant aussitôt ensuite le sérieux que la situation requérait. Prenant les choses en main, le Serpentard se positionna alors solidement au-dessus du corps de sa compagne, enfonçant ses genoux bien solidement sur le matelas sous eux puis suspendit son bassin à l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il se caressa lui-même très brièvement pour ne pas se laisser détendre sous l'attente qu'il allongeait volontairement pour garder Hermione dans un état de confiance stable.

Délicatement, il apposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis un autre tout près en y faisant glisser ses lèvres. Il poursuit cette manœuvre avec fièvre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendre à son oreille, là où il laissa sa bouche reposer en respirant doucement, sachant que cette partie du corps avait souvent eu pour réputation d'être particulièrement sensible. Joue contre joue, la main qu'il avait posée sur son propre sexe retourna à celui d'Hermione pour poursuivre ses caresses.

C'était insupportable… L'excitation devenait beaucoup trop insoutenable… Quoi qu'il en soit, il plaqua littéralement sa bouche contre son oreille :

- Détends-toi, murmura-t-il sur un ton aguicheur mais doux. Détends-toi…

Il enchaîna aussitôt à ses paroles un baiser qu'il déposa sur son lobe juste avant de le mordiller avec sensualité, faisant danser ses lèvres sur la peau tendre qui fut parcourut d'un frisson général sur le corps de la jeune femme. Puis, exactement au moment où un soupir mué en gémissement douceâtre sortit des lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione, Drago s'asséna un coup modéré de bassin afin de pénétrer dans son intimité totalement décontracté par ses caresses.

Aussitôt, le corps d'Hermione se crispa tandis qu'elle poussa un couinement aigu en s'agrippant étroitement à son amant. Le visage crispé par la douleur provoquée suite au bris de cette pureté déjà d'antan, la faible mobilité qu'installa Drago lui permit de laisser le mal s'atténuer progressivement afin que son étroite intimité s'habitue à cette nouvelle intrusion. Durant ce temps, le Serpentard ne cessait d'embrasser tendrement toute l'étendue de peau environnant son cou auquel son visage avait accès pour lui permettre de relâcher le stress qui la convulsait. Enfin, l'étreinte de la jeune femme se desserra largement puis elle retrouva enfin son corps apaisé et excité sous lequel celui de Drago patientait en attendant l'indice qui lui indiquerait qu'il pourrait reprendre la douce tâche qu'Hermione lui donnait en lui confiant son corps de la sorte.

Ils s'échangèrent alors un long baiser surplombé de passion durant lequel le blondinet entama un lent mouvement récurrent de va-et-vient. Un soupir lourd de charge provenant du garçon interrompit leur baiser alors qu'il semblait déjà faiblir sous le désir et l'excitation que cette friction provoquait. S'appliquant à procéder selon les gémissements de sa partenaire, Drago ferma les yeux en plaquant doucement son front sur le cou de la jeune fille qui glissa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son bras qu'elle serra de ses doigts fins. À maintes reprises, le blondinet s'était occupé à caresser ses seins qui valsaient faiblement au rythme de ses coups de bassin, mais l'énergie que lui volaient ses mouvements appliqués ne lui permettait pas de retirer un bras qui servait, dans leur position actuelle, à garder soutien au-dessus d'Hermione qui s'accrochait, en plus de tout, à lui comme à une bouée de secours.

Les yeux mi-clos, Hermione fixait le plafond sans véritablement le voir. Une multitude de sensations s'animaient partout dans son corps, telles la caresse des cheveux doux de Drago sur sa mâchoire et ses lèvres qui reposaient entrouvertes tout près de son cou, mais uniquement l'embrasement jouissant du sexe du jeune homme qui se mouvait avec véhémence en elle se distinguait des autres. C'était comme si ses veines s'étaient complètement vidées de son sang pour entièrement aller se loger dans son bas-ventre. C'était comme si tous ces organes s'étaient mis à s'agiter dans tous les sens sans pouvoir se déplacer à cause de la trop grande pression qui l'écrasait. C'était comme si son âme s'était détachée de son corps, tout comme ses pensées et son esprit, uniquement afin de lui laisser la capacité de réagir sous ses sens qui s'étaient tous avidement éveillés et stimulés. Elle avait complètement l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre conscience…

Drago sentait toute la vie de son corps se concentrer dans les terminaisons nerveuses de son membre excité. Il l'était d'ailleurs tellement que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés et la cadence qu'il adoptait ne cessait de varier à toutes les dix secondes. Sa bouche humant l'arôme des seins délicats d'Hermione, les cris qui coulaient sur sa peau joignirent très bientôt ceux que la jeune fille contenait déjà avec difficulté. Une fine pellicule de sueur brûlante qui s'était installée sur son corps le rendit soudainement victime d'une mitraillade de bouffées intenses de chaleur qui lui montait à la tête telle une puissante migraine dont les effets n'étaient cependant aucunement comparables. Lorsqu'Hermione se mit à caresser ses cheveux aux paillettes dorées comme l'on caresse habituellement le pelage d'un animal soyeux, toutes ses sensations reprirent instantanément lieu là où l'action le faisait haleter.

S'agrippant soudainement fermement à la jeune Gryffondor sous lui, Drago sentit un plaisir si incontrôlable et divin prendre un chemin rapide vers l'extrémité sensible de son sexe qu'il dût remonter la tête à la hauteur de celle de sa compagne pour plaquer son visage contre l'oreiller, tempe contre tempe. L'attirant contre elle en ouvrant davantage ses jambes à son amant, Hermione savoura les gémissements étouffés qui s'élevaient tout juste à côté de son oreille sans pour autant cesser les siens. Les yeux fermés, les coups de bassin du Serpentard se faisaient de plus en plus rageurs, partageant la même gradation d'intensité que le débit de ses courts geignements qui bientôt purent transpercer l'épaisseur de l'oreiller pour parvenir à retentir dans la vaste chambre. Finalement, après un mouvement particulièrement lascif de son bassin épuisé qu'il eut pratiqué en épousant parfaitement la limite de l'entre-jambe d'Hermione, il esquissa de brusques rotations au niveau de sa verge puis explosa en un frisson évacué par un soupir rauque assourdi qui fit trembler son corps en entier.

Deux longues minutes de repos confortable s'était imposées à Drago et Hermione. Étendu sur le corps chaud et humide de sa partenaire, le blondinet reprenait souffle avec paresse tandis que les caresses de la lionne qui s'activaient encore dans ses cheveux suintants le menaçaient d'un envoi direct dans les bras de Morphée. Au bout de quelques instants supplémentaires, après avoir savouré cette tendresse qui le calma considérablement, il déposa un baiser lent et passionné de ses lèvres brûlantes au creux du cou de la jeune femme qui évacua un faible gémissement absent. Le Serpentard sourit faiblement dans l'intimité de l'antre que formaient ses cheveux ainsi que son cou, puis se retira de sur elle afin de se laisser choir à ses côtés à l'aide d'un gros effort en soupirant bruyamment. La seconde suivante, Hermione avait rejoint le confort de ses bras puis passa un des siens sur son torse en positionnant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Drago posa sa main libre sur celle de la jeune femme puis s'installa dans un silence paisible qui invitait toute parole à se dire si quelqu'un le souhaitait.

Mais Hermione, de son côté, s'était tendue. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ce quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir depuis qu'elle avait pénétré sa chambre… Directement devant la trajectoire droite que suivait son regard, elle distinguait facilement la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur l'avant-bras du blondinet. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas été assez lucide ni attentive à quoi que ce soit pour la remarquer, mais maintenant que ses yeux pouvaient la toiser avec insistance et effroi, sa flagrance l'indigna considérablement. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être positionnée à un endroit aussi évident et facile d'accès…? Sa couleur sombre et aucunement subtile… comme si ce n'était qu'un banal tatouage… Elle frissonna violemment à l'idée de voir cette preuve d'appartenance au Seigneur des Ténèbres droit devant elle.

- Ça va, Hermione?

La voix douce et chuchotée de Drago l'arracha à son observation méticuleuse pour faire place à une étrange honte de s'être autant attardé à observer ce symbole maléfique qui suscitait pourtant tant de curiosité. Sûrement avait-il senti le corps d'Hermione se raidir car d'où son visage était positionné par rapport au sien, il ne pouvait certainement pas remarquer que ses yeux fixaient la Marque sur son bras. Elle baissa donc les yeux en inclinant la tête vers le bas, et aussitôt il devina ce qui eut provoqué chez elle cette contraction musculaire. En effet, il déplaça son bras de sorte à ce que son tatouage soit entièrement caché.

- Ne me la cache pas, Drago, murmura-t-elle en se relevant de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai terriblement honte, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt sans oser poser un œil sur elle.

Doucement, elle captura son bras puis le ramena sur sa poitrine en découvrant l'intérieur de son poignet. Drago, comprenant cette curiosité malgré sa forte envie de la couvrir de nouveau comme s'il s'agissait d'une cicatrice particulièrement horrible qu'il voulait épargner à la vue d'autrui, n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour lui en empêcher. Inconfortable, il baissa les yeux pour tenter de déceler la réaction de la Gryffondor par ses gestes. Son dédain vis-à-vis son propre bras l'interdit d'y jeter un œil.

Troublée, Hermione effleura le tatouage du bout de ses doigts mais contint l'aversion qu'elle ressentait envers la chose en ne souhaitant pas que Drago se sente encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà suite à son dévoilement. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette Marque repose sur le bras du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur? Être amoureuse d'un Mangemort était totalement impensable, mais pourtant, c'était bien son cas…

- Est-ce qu'elle te fait mal? demanda-t-elle tendrement sans le pousser à répondre sur le champ.

D'un mouvement presque imperceptible, le Mangemort benjamin secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Est-ce que tu te sens… différent? poursuit-elle sur le même ton discret.

Derechef, il manifesta une négation de ce même mouvement de tête.

- Matériellement, ce n'est qu'un tatouage… déclara-t-il en osant finalement poser les yeux sur ce qui le révulsait tant. J'aimerais vraiment ne pas en parler, si tu veux bien…

Sans le lui arracher des mains, Drago retira son bras de sa douce étreinte puis le positionna de sorte à ce qu'aucun des deux ne le voit plus, plaqué contre son flanc. Compréhensive, Hermione ne rechigna pas. Elle aurait bien voulu ne jamais l'apercevoir, car maintenant, ses pensées ne cessaient de reproduire l'empreinte de ce tatouage infâme.

- Je comprends, chuchota-t-elle en en gagnant timidement son regard. Excuse-moi…

Drago la toisa longuement avec complaisance jusqu'à ce que ses mains s'installent de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. Glissant ses doigts à l'arrière de sa tête, il lui sourit faiblement. Il y appliqua ensuite une légère pression afin qu'elle s'approche de lui, ce qu'elle fit naturellement, puis ils échangèrent un baiser infiniment doux. Leurs lèvres ne se touchaient que très peu, savourant le bien-être que leur provoquait ce contact si infime mais ô combien plaisant et réparateur. Le corps d'Hermione alla finalement se nicher bien étroitement contre celui du Serpentard, et tous deux s'endormirent avec chacun des pensées bien différentes les unes des autres.

Effectivement, Drago redoutait avec appréhension la suite des événements, d'ailleurs à un point tel qu'il se mit à penser qu'ils venaient peut-être de commettre une grosse erreur en s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre…

* * *

_Alors? Vingt-sept chapitres après le début... c'est pas si mal, nah? Puisque celui-ci n'a pas vraiment de contenu important pour le déroulement des prochains événements, il y a de grandes chances que le vingt-neuvième apparaisse plus tôt qu'à l'habitude! Cependant, j'ai besoin de vos commentaires pour ça... Je compte sur vous!_

_

* * *

_


	29. À l'état de poussière

_Eh voilà! Comme mentionné précédemment, voici le chapitre vingt-neuf BEAUCOUP plus d'avance que la norme l'aurait imposé... J'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire, celui-ci! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi je l'aime!_

_En passant, encore un ÉNORME merci pour vos reviews, c'est tellement gentil! Je vous adore, mes lecteurs assidus!_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 - À l'état de poussière**

**

* * *

**

Une porte se referma brutalement dans un craquement étouffé et lointain mais suffisamment puissant pour que Drago se réveille en sursaut. À moitié tiré de son sommeil, il releva faiblement mais subitement la tête en regardant de ses yeux quasi clos l'étendue de sa chambre. D'où venait dont ce bruit?

Rien ne bougeait.

Un rêve, en conclut-il, ce bruit provenait sûrement du rêve dans lequel il était plongé. Somnolent, il laissa mollement retomber sa tête contre son oreiller de plumes en abaissant ses paupières. Le matin – du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut – s'était déjà levé.

- Où est-il? vociféra une voix aigue aussi distante et floue que l'avait été le bruit de la porte.

- Où est qui? demanda une seconde voix, masculine, celle-ci.

- Drago, par Salazar! s'impatienta la première personne. Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je cherche?

Après un soupir franchement désagréable, des bruits de talon claquant sévèrement contre le sol s'élevèrent à une fréquence rapide d'une sonorité croissante, et c'est précisément à cet instant que le Serpentard réalisa qu'il n'était aucunement en train de rêver. Ces bruits, ils provenaient de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef qui n'étaient qu'à l'extérieur des murs de sa chambre. Et ces pas, ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre. Sa chambre dans laquelle lui-même et Hermione Granger partageaient le même lit. Nus.

- Il est dans sa chambre? poursuivit cette dernière voix de plus en plus clairement.

Le grondement sourd de pattes de chaises raclant la moquette brisa le calme du moment et une seconde série de pas s'ensuivit en suivant la première.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ici comme bon te semble? signala la voix masculine et autoritaire qui l'accompagnait. Tu n'es pas préfète-en-chef et tu n'es pas sensée connaître le mot de passe pour entrer dans notre salle commune!

- Je suis sa petite amie, alors lâche-moi, veux-tu? Est-ce qu'il est dans sa chambre?

Les yeux aussitôt expulsés de leur orbite, Drago releva brusquement le haut de son corps en poussant un juron étouffé et atrocement nerveux. Bondissant de son lit sans prêter attention au profond élancement qu'il ressentit au niveau de ses cuisses, il attrapa rapidement son caleçon qui traînait tout près de ses pieds puis tenta de l'enfiler avec presse mais sans grand succès.

Pansy se mit alors à marteler la porte principale de sa chambre comme si elle l'aurait confondue avec un tam-tam. La seconde qui suivit, Hermione se réveilla également en sursaut en relevant son corps à demi, les yeux rivés sur la porte et arborant un air profondément paniqué. Jetant les yeux sur le Serpentard qui ne cessait de s'agiter en tentant de glisser ses jambes dans son caleçon, elle s'enquit d'en faire de même en entamant une vive recherche de ses vêtements pour les enfiler le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne comprenait guère ce qu'il se passait, mais elle savait cependant que si le Serpentard se pressait de la sorte, c'était sûrement que ce devait être fort urgent.

Tandis que le tonkinois impatient de l'autre côté de la porte continuait de s'obstiner avec le préfet-en-chef masculin sur le fait de se trouver à cet endroit sans autorisation, elle réussit à semer davantage de panique en tentant d'ouvrir la porte à maintes reprises, mais qui était heureusement bloquée par un verrou.

- Drago! s'écria Pansy sans cesser de tambouriner contre le battant. Tu es là? Drago! Viens m'ouvrir, par Merlin!

Profitant du vacarme que causait sa « petite amie » en s'apitoyant contre la porte, il glissa quelques mots à Hermione qui avait enfilé ses sous-vêtements et était maintenant en train de revêtir sa jupe :

- Vite! souffla-t-il avec panique après avoir enfin réussi à ajuster son caleçon autour de ses hanches. Dépêche-toi et file par cette porte!

Il pointa énergiquement la porte par laquelle elle était entrée la soirée d'avant et la Gryffondor s'y dirigea alors avant même d'avoir fini de boutonner son chemisier fripé.

- Dah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, nom d'une gargouille! s'impatienta Pansy en cessant son tapage hystérique. Drago, j'entre! _Alohomora!_

Pétrifié, Drago se rua sur la porte que Pansy avait déjà ouverte de quelques pouces pour la refermer brutalement à son nez. Poussant un cri de surprise, la Serpentard se remit à marteler la porte de ses poings avec frustration.

- À quoi est-ce que tu joues, Drago? ragea-t-elle. Ou-vre-moi-sur-le-champ!

- Désolé, Malefoy! poussa la voix que Drago reconnut enfin à être celle d'Ernie Macmillan, le préfet-en-chef des Poufsouffle. Je lui ai dit de partir, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

Le dos plaqué contre la porte, le blondinet regarda Hermione enfiler ses chaussettes ainsi que ses chaussures juste avant qu'elle ait jeté un dernier regard dans la pièce pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Avec de grands gestes la suppliant de s'agiter un peu plus, Drago se mit à hocher la tête avec véhémence.

- C'est bon, t'as tout! précipita-t-il en implorant son départ. Allez, _file d'ici!_

Après avoir désactivé les mécanismes de déverrouillage sur le trop-plein de verrous, Hermione passa derrière la porte et lui lança un dernier regard, ébranlé par son réveil assez agité, et dont Drago répondit en lui adressant un sourire pressé. Elle l'imita puis referma la porte après l'avoir franchise.

_- DRA-GO!_

Des envies de meurtre se mirent à l'assaillir tandis qu'il grinça des dents pour se retenir de lui hurler de fermer sa grande gueule. Prestement, il attrapa sa robe de chambre verte puis alla enfin ouvrir la porte de sa chambre après l'avoir enfilée.

- Ah, enfin! évacua Pansy tel un énorme fardeau en moins sur les épaules. Où-é-tais-tu-ce-ma-tin?!

- Désolé, répéta Ernie à côté d'elle, connaissant parfaitement la très basse capacité de contrôle de la colère du Serpentard. Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, mais…

- Tais-toi! rugit Pansy, irritée. Tu vois bien que Drago s'en moque!

- Oui, effectivement, approuva Drago sur un ton blasé. Barre-toi, Macmillan, et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, dorénavant.

Pansy s'autorisa à pénétrer dans la chambre du préfet-en-chef de Serpentard sans même qu'il ne lui ait cédé la place pour le lui permettre. Ernie, courroucé, fronça les sourcils.

- Hé! Je suis également préfet-en-chef, je te signale! se défendit-il. Depuis plus longtemps que toi, d'ailleurs, et les autres élèves n'ont pas l'autorisation de…

Sans aucun respect, Drago referma brutalement la porte au nez de Macmillan. Il put l'entendre pousser un juron et il s'éloigna par la suite.

- Pansy… débuta le blondinet dans l'intention de l'engueuler fermement.

- Alors? le coupa-t-elle en enfonçant ses poings sur ses hanches, prête à le réprimander à plein poumon. Où étais-tu ce matin? J'étais _su-per_ inquiète! Je suis certaine que tu as fait exprès, juste pour m'énerver!

- Merde, Pansy, nous sommes en matinée! s'exclama-t-il, peiné. Je dormais, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Nous ne sommes _pas_ en matinée, Drago, il est passé l'heure du dîner! Tu as tellement dormi que tu ne t'es pas présenté au cours de potions, je te signale!

Le préfet s'immobilisa, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et l'obscurité de sa chambre, alors? Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était bien tôt? Assuré que sa copine lui faisait une mauvaise blague, il marcha tout droit vers une des deux fenêtres qui décoraient le mur du fond de sa chambre puis ouvrit le rideau vert opaque. En effet, l'heure du dîner devait clairement être passé à en juger par le soleil étincelant qui brillait bien haut dans le ciel…

- Le cours de potions… réalisa enfin Drago en sentant un haut-le-cœur naître au plus profond de son estomac vide.

_- Enfin!_ s'exaspéra Pansy en levant les bras dans les airs. Tu as _enfin_ réalisé que tu m'avais promis que nous ferions notre première potion du trimestre ensemble? J'ai été obligé de m'associer avec Millicent… Je l'aime bien, cette fille, mais Salazar sait à quel point elle est nulle et totalement inefficace dans ce cours!

Pansy avait beau se plaindre de sa voix affreusement agressante, mais Drago ne l'écoutait aucunement. Le cours de potions… C'était presque le seul cours qu'il avait en commun avec les Gryffondor… et également le seul dont le professeur n'était nul autre que Rogue. Par conséquent, il était clair qu'il avait remarqué que Drago Malefoy _et_ Hermione Granger n'étaient tous deux pas présents dans le _même cours,_ la _même journée_ et pendant son _entière duré._ Il était également clair qu'il aurait des doutes! Par Merlin…!

- Tu m'écoutes ou non? Je n'arrive pas à croire que… poussa-t-elle en s'interrompant. Oh… Par tous les mages, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici…?

Alarmé, Drago se retourna en un coup de vent, craignant avoir oublié de cacher quelque chose de traître à propos de la venue d'Hermione, et ne s'étonna pas à voir que Pansy semblait déstabilisée par le désordre de sa chambre. Les vêtements, les livres, les plumes, tout ça était normal, mais ses yeux semblaient plutôt se pencher sur son lit dont les couvertures étaient franchement désorganisées… et sur ses propres vêtements – pantalons, chemise, cravate – qui gisaient sans véritable explication un peu partout entre la porte et son lit. Rapidement, il s'assura qu'aucun vêtement appartenant à la Gryffondor n'aurait pu y rester par mégarde et par malheur.

- Tu as laissé des lutins de Cornouaille en liberté dans ta chambre? demanda-t-elle naïvement. Je te savais bordélique, mais pas à ce point…

Indisposé devant cette remarque, le Serpentard haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi répondre. Dans tous les cas, Pansy serait trop bête pour en venir à une conclusion qui pourrait être compromettante pour sa personne, ça, c'était certain.

- Depuis quand te déshabilles-tu en t'étendant de la sorte sur le sol?

- M'as-tu seulement déjà vu me déshabiller, Pansy? ironisa-t-il pour lui clouer le bec.

Il savait pertinemment que Pansy avait toujours rêvé de passer une nuit folle avec son Dragichou. Nombre de fois la jeune femme avait tenté de lui faire des avances luxurieuses, des caresses provocantes ou de lui faire sous-entendre ses envies les plus ardentes, mais à chacune de ces fois, il avait ignoré tous ses gestes en se montrant aussi désintéressé que si elle l'informait de la rébellion des Scroutts à pétard dans l'extrême ouest de la Grande-Bretagne. Bien sûr, il l'aimait bien, cette Pansy, sinon un temps énorme se serait écoulé depuis le jour où il lui aurait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle l'épuisait à un point fou, mais mis à part ces quelques petits câlins et quelques baisers qu'ils s'échangeait de temps en temps, l'idée d'aller plus loin avec elle ne l'avait jamais séduit. C'est exactement pourquoi il s'amusait fréquemment à lui rappeler qu'il ne se laisserait jamais tenter par une activité sexuelle avec elle, la rendant constamment grincheuse et amère par la suite.

- Bien sûr que si, se renfrogna-t-elle vivement. Une fois, et puis…

Pansy s'interrompit en voyant son copain rouler les yeux. Insultée, elle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine à la manière d'une enfant têtue puis haussa le menton.

- Oh, et puis peu importe! gémit-elle. Je t'en veux, Drago Malefoy! Tu m'as complètement abandonnée… Vas-tu au moins venir au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal?

- Bien évidemment, souffla négligemment Drago en se dirigeant vers sa penderie. Puisque je te dis que j'ai manqué le cours de potions uniquement à cause de mon surplus de sommeil…

- Parfait, s'exclama Pansy en prenant les premiers livres qui lui tombèrent sous la main afin de les amener avec presse vers le Serpentard. Alors habille-toi au plus vite, prends tes livres, et…

Drago ne remarqua pas aussitôt que Pansy s'était interrompu de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci encore plus sèchement que la première fois. Tandis qu'elle étirait un silence, le blondinet retournait sans cesse dans sa tête ses peurs concernant l'absence qu'il avait involontairement conditionnée dans son cours de potions. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer ; il était clair que Rogue savait déjà le pourquoi lui-même et Hermione ne s'étaient pas présenté au cours de la journée…

_- Arithmancie…?_ couina-t-elle stupidement avec une confusion particulière.

Complètement déstabilisé par l'étrange place que pouvait bien occuper un tel mot dans leur conversation, Drago se retourna en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Lorsqu'il vit cependant les trois livres que tenait Pansy entre ses mains, ses interrogations s'éclaircirent aussitôt pour inviter une sourde panique à s'emparer de ses sens. Cette désagréable sensation s'aviva encore davantage lorsqu'il l'a vit jeter un œil aux deux autres bouquins qu'_Hermione avait oublié dans sa chambre_ sous ce premier déjà complètement hors de propos.

_- Étude des runes,_ lit-t-elle en grimaçant à la fois d'incompréhension et de dégoût, déconcertée. _Étude des… des Moldus…?_

Sans laisser derrière elle sa forte mécompréhension à la vue de ces bouquins insultants pour le sang et les précieux centres d'intérêts de Drago, Pansy releva la tête pour plonger ses deux grands yeux dadais dans ceux de son petit ami qui eux étaient baissés vers les ouvrages, immobiles. Ne s'étant absolument pas attendu à voir un tel obstacle se dresser devant lui au moment où il allait arracher à la Serpentard tout scepticisme suite à l'état de sa chambre, l'effort qu'une rapide réflexion requérait eut pour effet de bloquer tout ses mouvements, trahissant ainsi une éventuelle réplique crédible pour expliquer cette très louche découverte.

- Je… marmonna-t-il sans conviction en tentant de réfléchir à une bonne excuse. Je… les… je les ai trouvés.

- Tu as trouvé ces livres? répéta Pansy en soulevant la page couverture sous le regard horrifié de Drago. Pouah! Ces bouquins appartiennent à Granger!

Le préfet esquissa une moue surprise totalement fausse que Pansy n'eut heureusement pas l'occasion de remarquer car elle était plutôt occupée à tourner dédaigneusement les pages du livre qui reposait au-dessus de la petite pile qu'elle tenait.

- Gé-nial! poussa-t-elle. On pourrait te-lle-ment jeter un sort à ses bouquins! Du genre, quand elle va les ouvrir, elle pourrait peut-être être frappée du maléfice de poiroreille, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Bruyamment et de manière complètement exagérée en agrippant ses côtes, Pansy éclata en rires. Imaginer Hermione avec des poireaux enfoncés dans les oreilles n'eut pas grand effet sur lui contrairement à sa copine qui se tordait dans tous les sens.

- Oh! Non! J'ai trouvé quelque chose de meilleur! s'époumona-t-elle entre deux rires agressants. Le sortilège insectisant! Oh! Oui! Tu t'imagines un peu de voir Granger avec des antennes sur la tête et des tentacules qui lui sortent de partout? Oh, Salazar que ça serait drôle! On le fait? On le fait et puis on va lui remettre ses bouquins?

Ne la trouvant qu'absolument pathétique, Drago afficha un air de désintérêt absolu. Non, définitivement, il ne trouvait absolument pas comique d'imaginer Hermione avec quoi que ce soit sur la tête, que ce soit des poireaux, des antennes ou des tentacules. Pansy vit enfin l'expression placide de son copain puis se calma progressivement.

- Bon, d'accord, peut-être que le sortilège insectisant serait un peu exagéré, en conclut-elle en roulant les yeux, mais dans ce cas, on pourrait peut-être utiliser le maléfice de folloreille, huh? Ça serait plutôt marrant de la voir paniquer en plaquant ses mains contre ses horribles oreilles de Sang-de-Bourbe qui gigotent dans tous les sens!

- Ou on pourrait tout simplement ne rien faire de tout ça et uniquement ne pas lui rendre ses bouquins, plaça-t-il avec agressivité suite à l'expression que Pansy venait tout juste d'utiliser.

Brusquement, il arracha les livres que tenait le tonkinois de ses mains puis les posa sans ménagement sur sa penderie.

- La voir paniquer en sachant qu'elle a perdu ses précieux livres pourrait être aussi divertissant que la voir paniquer à cause de ses oreilles qui gigoteraient, s'expliqua-t-il avec une once d'ironie sous le regard perplexe de Pansy que sa réplique avait provoqué.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air tacite, visiblement en train de s'imaginer et de se délecter de la réaction scandalisée que la Gryffondor arborerait sans doute en découvrant qu'elle avait perdu quelques uns de ses livres d'étude. Drago, sentant une certaine impatience monter en lui, s'affaira dans sa penderie et dans ses valises dans l'espoir que Pansy comprenne qu'il désirait maintenant être libéré de sa présence. Il fut donc considérablement irrité en l'entendant, derrière lui, s'asseoir bien confortablement sur son lit.

- J'allais oublier, mentionna-t-elle d'un air dégagé, Rogue veut te voir.

Le blondinet suspendit tous ses mouvements, fixant avec une angoisse grandissante le fond de son armoire. Lentement, il se retourna.

- Il veut me voir? reprit-il en appréhendant la raison de ce rendez-vous.

- Le plus vite possible, il m'a dit, confirma-t-elle en hochant frénétiquement la tête juste avant de ronger ses ongles.

De ce même mouvement lent, il fit pivoter sa tête vers sa penderie en continuant sa recherche de vêtement avec un maximum de naturel possible. Le contraste avec ce qu'il laissait paraître et ce qu'il se mit à ressentir au fond de lui était si immense que son air indifférent ne put rester en place bien longtemps. Bientôt, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Si seulement Pansy connaissait son inquiétante situation, elle ne resterait pas aussi calme et posée suite à cette nouvelle!

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il me voulait? demanda-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Non, pas du tout. Il m'a simplement demandé de t'en avertir le plus rapidement possible et qu'il t'attendrait dans notre salle de classe de potions jusqu'à ce que tu t'y rendes. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut?

- Non, répondit Drago en craignant au contraire connaître la réponse.

- D'après moi, il te donnera une retenu pour ton absence d'aujourd'hui. C'était tout de même la première préparation de potion du trimestre, et tu l'as manquée, indiqua la jeune femme avec rancune.

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça… marmonna-t-il avec amertume.

- Pardon?

Drago se retourna pour faire face à Pansy qui était maintenant étendue complètement sur le lit. Le ventre plaqué contre le matelas, ses deux mains soutenaient son menton et ses interminables jambes ballotaient dans l'air, chevilles croisées.

- Rien, je n'ai rien dit. Je vais m'habiller et m'y rendrai aussitôt ensuite. Maintenant, si tu veux bien…

Il esquissa un faible mouvement de ses mains pour lui communiquer son désir de la voir déguerpir de sa chambre sur le champ. Pansy se redressa puis lui sourit en faisant naître une moue pincée d'amusement.

- Tu veux _vraiment_ que je parte? demanda-t-elle en faisant ridiculement danser ses épaules dans l'espoir qu'il autorise sa présence.

- Oui, je veux que tu partes, acquiesça Drago d'un coup de tête approbateur.

Ravalant son humeur, Pansy se leva en boudant puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Juste avant de la franchir, elle lança un regard coquin à son petit ami :

- Je vais t'attendre dans la salle commune.

Après un baiser soufflé, elle referma la porte derrière elle puis Drago la verrouilla aussitôt en voulant assurer sa solitude.

Dans quel merdier s'était-il enfoncé les pieds? Pourquoi diable s'était-il laissé emporter par ce besoin de se retrouver auprès d'Hermione? Il s'en tirait plutôt bien… Drago accusa le bal d'en être la cause, car c'était véritablement depuis cet événement que sa détermination à ne plus reprendre contact avec elle en avait pris un sacré coup. Juste pour avoir le droit à quelques minutes de bonheur à ces côtés, voilà maintenant que la peur que quelque chose d'horrible lui arrive se remettait à empoisonner son esprit. Derechef, Rogue traversa son esprit et ses possibles doutes se mirent à devenir siens également. Non, il n'était pas dupe, tout de même… C'était peine perdue ; lorsqu'il se rendrait au lieu de son rendez-vous, Rogue lui annoncerait certainement qu'il se devrait de tuer Hermione…

Histoire de s'infliger une maigre punition, Drago frappa violemment son front contre la porte close. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur puis se laissa tranquillement submerger par la médiocrité de sa situation. Ses yeux se mirent alors à picoter et il laissa sans gêne une lourde larme couler le long de sa joue lorsqu'il abaissa ses paupières en contractant douloureusement son visage. Non, pas question, il n'allait pas laisser Hermione nager dans le risque perpétuel qu'imposait une quelconque relation entre eux.

Tout devait finir.

Oui… Il venait volontairement de voler jusqu'à elle, mais ça ne pouvait plus durer. Quel idiot il était…

Abattu, il se vêtit. Lorsqu'il regarda le reflet qu'envoya la glace accrochée au mur alors qu'il nouait sa cravate, il se trouva laid, complètement pathétique et aussi faible et soumis qu'une loque. Un pantin, voilà ce qu'il était. Un pantin quelconque destiné à suivre les ordres de supérieurs jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Oui, jusqu'à la fin… car allait-il vraiment sortir de cette situation dans un futur près ou loin? Non, il était Mangemort. On ne se retire pas des services du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme on se désabonne à _La Gazette du sorcier._

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, Pansy le rejoint en entourant étroitement son bras. Tout au long de leur marche dans les corridors, ils ne cessèrent de croiser des élèves que Drago enviait pesamment d'être libres de profiter de leur jeunesse, naïfs et purs. Même Pansy, accrochée à lui, eut une raison d'être enviée par le blondinet. Tous ces sourires qu'il vit sur les visages des étudiants et qui brûlaient ses rétines, ces rires qu'il entendait résonner en échos martelant ses tympans, ses humeurs pimpantes qui piétinaient son âme suppliciée, tout ça ne lui évoquaient qu'une jalousie sans pareil. Une jalousie si grande qu'elle provoquait en lui un écœurement qu'il aurait voulu partager au monde entier. Cette aversion, cette injustice… Que de dégoût d'être nommé Malefoy.

Puis, comme une goutte d'élixir dans ce poison tortueux, il entendit un rire qu'il connaissait très bien. Sa tête pivota dans la direction d'où provenait cette douce mélodie et un coup violent atteignit son cœur lorsqu'il vit, au loin, une Hermione aussi joyeuse et enthousiaste qu'elle aurait pu l'être lors de l'annonce de la chute de Voldemort. Son visage rayonnait et elle sembla encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était la soirée d'avant, lorsqu'ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, nus, faibles devant leurs charmes dévoilés. Depuis fort longtemps il n'avait pas ressenti une telle délivrance, un tel bien-être, et voilà maintenant qu'il se dirigeait là où tout prendrait fin. Les escaliers que lui et Pansy dévalèrent sentaient l'apogée de son éphémère allégresse.

Jamais les cachots n'avaient semblés aussi glaciaux, aussi hostiles. On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient diffuser une première impression de ce qui l'attendait lors de son entretien avec Rogue. Une partie de lui l'incita alors à rebrousser le chemin afin de repousser la date de leur rencontre, mais il se remit bien rapidement sur le droit chemin, devinant que ce refus de se présenter face à Rogue ne pourrait qu'empirer sa situation. De toute façon, Pansy tenait son bras avec tellement de force que la circulation de son sang se faisait de plus en plus rare ; jamais il ne pourrait se sortir de son étreinte afin de s'enfuir tel un lâche.

La porte de leur classe de potions se présenta alors à eux, au grand effroi du blondinet qui sentait son cœur cogner avec obstination contre son torse. Aucunement prêt à faire face à cet homme, Drago dévisagea avec indignation sa copine lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte en lui volant le droit de le faire lui-même lorsque le bon temps viendrait.

Le battant s'ouvrit. Rogue, impassible, toisa les deux Serpentard qui partageaient deux émotions bien différentes.

- Bien le bonjour, susurra Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Merci beaucoup d'avoir joué le rôle de la messagère, mademoiselle Parkinson. La conversation que j'aimerais entretenir avec monsieur Malefoy est cependant privée.

Pansy hocha la tête, docile.

- N'oublie pas de te présenter au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, avertit Pansy à l'adresse de Drago. Le professeur Carrow ne sera pas très enchanté si tu manques un cours.

Après avoir exécuté une salutation de la tête à Rogue qui y répondit de la même manière, Pansy embrassa du bout des lèvres la joue gelée de Drago qui s'empourpra faiblement puis quitta les cachots en sifflotant.

- Effectivement, approuva Rogue en laissant libre le chemin menant à l'intérieur de la classe. Contrairement à moi, le professeur Carrow n'apprécie guère que l'on manque ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses leçons en classe.

Le Serpentard se renfrogna, intimidé par sa remarque qui se voulait assiégeante, puis pénétra dans la classe la tête baissée. Une fois que Rogue referma la porte en prenant bien soin de la verrouiller d'un coup de baguette, il se dirigea vers son bureau d'enseignement puis s'assit bien confortablement sur sa chaise, croisant les doigts devant lui. D'un bref signe de tête, il invita son élève à en faire autant.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, professeur, pressa Drago en s'assoyant sur un siège installé spécialement pour sa venue.

- J'ai effectivement demandé à vous voir, monsieur Malefoy. J'ai, avec vous, deux points importants à aborder, bien qu'à la base, un seul était sensé composer notre entretien. Le second est survenu lorsque j'ai constaté votre absence dans votre cours de potions.

Drago frissonna désagréablement. Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Le professeur de potions étira un silence qui se voulait calculateur puis introduit la conversation :

- Une grosse mission est sur le point de se formaliser, entre les murs de votre demeure. Une mission qui vous revient.

- Dé… déjà? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, choqué.

- Oui, déjà, appuya Rogue. Un Mangemort ne gagne aucun mérite à rester inactif.

Sur ses genoux, ses mains se mirent à tressauter. Finalement, cet entretien était encore pire que ce qu'il aurait cru…

- Quelle est-elle…? souffla Drago de sa voix chancelante.

- N'étant pas encore officiellement mise sur pied, je ne peux pas vous divulguer davantage d'information à son sujet. Et puis même si je le pourrais, ce n'est pas à moi que reviendrait la tâche de vous en informer, mais bien au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Votre père ne m'a demandé que de vous partager ce détail afin que vous puissiez vous préparer mentalement à ce qui va venir. Cependant, je peux…

- Mais comment pourrais-je bien me préparer à ce dont j'ignore que je devrai affronter? paniqua-t-il en coupant sèchement la parole de son professeur.

- Cependant, pesa-il en ignorant son interruption, je peux vous signaler que l'usage de l'occlumencie et de la légilimencie vous sera d'un très grand secours.

Ne comprenant pas à quelle fin ces deux pratiques pourraient lui être utiles, Drago fronça les sourcils afin de l'inciter à s'expliquer davantage.

- Votre mission requerra des connaissances en ces deux branches obscures de la magie, expliqua le professeur. Là n'est pas le problème puisque j'ai ouï dire que vous étiez un excellent légilimens et occlumens. Le problème réside dans votre tête, monsieur Malefoy. Vous devez savoir que les mensonges et cachoteries sont fortement prohibés lors de ces pratiques puisqu'en cas de faiblesse, de très mauvaises découvertes dans votre esprit pourraient être faites.

Un moment de silence s'imposa.

- Je ne comprends pas… poussa piteusement Drago en portant une main à son front, totalement confus. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?

- Je parle ici d'Hermione Granger, grinça Rogue en se relevant lentement, les deux poings contre sa table. N'allez surtout pas croire, monsieur Malefoy, que j'ai omis de remarquer que vous _et_ miss Granger étiez _tous deux_ absents, ce matin.

Drago se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sentant son cœur se débattre violemment en lui. Son menton se mit à trembler par secousses tandis qu'il toisait Rogue avec peur au corps.

- Vous êtes lamentablement en train d'échouer votre première mission, signala le professeur avec dédain. Si, par surcroît, vous démontrez des faiblesses face aux barrières que vous imposez à votre esprit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourraient très facilement découvrir vos infectes petits secrets.

Comment interpréter tout ça? Le pauvre blondinet s'accrocha à sa chaise, raide comme une barre de fer.

- Il… il va pénétrer mon esprit? bredouilla Drago. _Lui?_

- Et plus encore. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en dire davantage. Bientôt, je vous convoquerai à mon bureau afin de vous permettre de voyager jusqu'à votre manoir par l'intermédiaire d'un portoloin. C'est là que vous entrerez en connaissance de votre entière mission.

Rogue joignit ses deux mains derrière son dos puis se retira de derrière son bureau. Avec des pas nonchalants, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre qui s'offrait sur un triste paysage de neige qui fondait déjà en laissant sur leur passage de grosses flaques d'eau. Drago, lui, ne bronchait pas d'un seul poil. La tête baissée, il fixait ses pieds avec effroi, paralysé par la peur des événements prochains. L'occlumencie? La légilimencie? Que diable allait-il devoir accomplir à l'aide de ces deux subtiles pratiques?

- Où étiez-vous ce matin, monsieur Malefoy? éleva le professeur Rogue sans détourner son regard des élèves qui marchaient dans la cours centrale du bâtiment.

- Je dormais.

L'imperturbabilité avec laquelle le Serpentard répondit insulta le professeur à un point tel qu'il se retourna avec d'un sinistre mouvement circulaire. Le jaugeant méticuleusement de ses yeux encadrés de ses cheveux noirs et gras, il s'approcha de lui.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que vous vous moquez complètement de moi?

Drago ne répondit pas. L'émotion le subjuguait trop pour lui permettre de le regarder sans que son mensonge ne transperce la peur apparente de son regard grisé.

- Je dormais, répéta-t-il sur le même ton. Je le jure.

- Et par tout hasard, miss Granger s'est retrouvée à être également absente en cette même journée?

- Ce que Granger fabrique ne me concerne absolument pas.

- Vous n'étiez pourtant pas de cet avis il y a quelque temps de ça, je me trompe?

Il sentait tout son sang lui monter dangereusement à la tête. La partie était perdue d'avance, il en était bien conscient, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas se plier devant les suppositions théoriquement non fondées de Rogue.

- Allez interroger Macmillan, si ça vous chante, fit Drago en s'accrochant désespérément à cette fausse preuve. Il était dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef du soir au matin et n'a vu personne d'autre que moi, Pansy ou les autres préfets y entrer ou en sortir durant tout ce temps.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Rogue était revenu derrière son bureau puis s'y rassit. Reprenant sa position initiale, il pénétra son élève de son regard noir.

- Elle n'a rien à avoir avec mon absence, se défendit Drago afin d'appuyer une innocence qu'il ne possédait pas.

Il leva enfin les yeux sur son professeur.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, glissa-t-il sournoisement.

Longuement, ils se toisèrent, se défiant l'un et l'autre du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent s'étirer démesurément, Drago s'autorisa à se relever.

- Puis-je quitter? demanda le Serpentard d'une hypocrite politesse.

- Je vous ai bien plus à l'œil que ce que vous ne pouvez croire, monsieur Malefoy, guetta Rogue en se levant à son tour. Ne sous-estimez pas mes paroles lorsque je vous dis que tout écart de conduite sera reporté à votre père.

- Je peux quitter? renchérit-il en serrant les mâchoires.

Rogue le méprisa du regard puis lui indiqua gracieusement la sortie d'un signe de main.

- Ne vous sentez pas restreint, l'invita-t-il à s'exécuter.

Sans un seul dernier coup d'œil, Drago poussa son siège d'un faible coup de pied puis quitta la salle de classe d'un pas rageur et catégorique.

* * *


	30. Affaire classée

**Chapitre 30 - Affaire classée**

**

* * *

**

Des contes de fées, Hermione en avait lus en tonnes durant sa tendre enfance, et bien qu'une longue semaine s'écoula sans qu'elle ne put se retrouver de nouveau en compagnie de Drago, elle avait l'agréable sensation d'être un personnage d'une de ces histoires fantastiques. Depuis cette nuit-là, celle qu'elle avait passée dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait, la Gryffondor marchait sur un nuage. Son appétit du savoir et ses performances académiques avait repris leur position initiale dans son échelle de préoccupations, et bientôt, la préfète marquait des scores encore plus élevés qu'à son ancienne habitude. Tout semblait facile à accomplir. Tous les obstacles qu'elle rencontrait n'étaient que futilités. Tout était parfait.

Mais Hermione ne se doutait pas que Drago allait bientôt mettre fin à tout ça.

Bien que son enthousiasme face à tout ce qu'Hermione entreprenait était contagieux et réjouissant pour ses amis qui l'avaient vue passer à travers de dures épreuves, Harry doutait fortement de la raison qui avait provoqué ce grand chamboulement. Oui, bien sûr, voir sa grande copine sourire et rire comme d'antan lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais savoir que Drago Malefoy et ses petits plans maléfiques en étaient la cause faisait chavirer le poids de la balance du mauvais côté de la situation. Harry flairait la calomnie imminente et savait pertinemment que cette euphorie n'était que de courte durée, car Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas, peu importe les efforts que le Serpentard rassemblerait pour le prouver, être une personne digne de confiance. Malgré tous ses doutes et ses méfiances, le Survivant ne voulait toutefois pas risquer de s'aventurer sur le terrain sinueux qu'étaient les sentiments d'Hermione à l'égard de Malefoy, car il savait exactement comment la lionne réagirait face à ses confessions personnelles. C'est donc cette seule et unique raison qui l'empêchait de mettre en garde son amie pour plutôt garder ses propos pour sa propre personne, car Godric savait à quel point Harry n'approuvait aucunement cette relation…

Ron, cependant, même après tout ce temps, ne sut absolument rien de ce qui s'était produit entre Hermione et Drago. Au grand soulagement de la préfète, Harry sut garder parole et ne dit rien au rouquin même si la désagréable impression de trahir la fraternité qui avait autrefois réuni et soudé leur trio le démangeait atrocement. Hermione ayant cependant retrouvé son humeur rieuse de jadis, Ron ne trouvait plus aucune raison de trouver son comportement étrange et ainsi l'amener à se questionner sur la raison qui aurait provoqué ce changement dégradant.

Oui, tout était parfait. Tout était redevenu normal. Durant un court instant, les vestiges de leur amitié sans fin étaient revenus revigorer les trois Gryffondor, mais cette journée-là, lorsqu'ils furent à Pré-au-Lard par un temps magnifique mais froid durant lequel la neige s'était miraculeusement remise à tomber doucement sur leur tête, cette impression sembla se dissoudre chez Hermione.

L'après-midi était à son apogée. Les deux heures et demie qu'affichaient les horloges de chez Scribenpenne, le magasin de plumes et de tous genres d'accessoires sages du village avoisinant Poudlard, laissaient encore beaucoup de temps libre pour tous les étudiants qui s'étaient permis une sortie extérieure en cette journée de fin de semaine. Tous portaient une humeur enjouée et profitaient pleinement de cette activité occasionnelle, ce qui rendait le village encore plus gai qu'à son habitude. Tous la portaient, oui, à l'exception de Ron. Depuis qu'Hermione était revenue de Derviche et Bang, laissant Harry et le rouquin seuls chez Zonko, son attitude était devenue plus que grincheuse et ce, particulièrement envers la lionne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent chez Scribenpenne qu'il décida d'aller communiquer sa mauvaise humeur vers d'autres horizons que ceux de ses deux amis. Le petit doigt d'Hermione lui indiquait qu'Harry s'était peut-être finalement ouvert la trappe à propos de ses secrets, mais elle ne put se résoudre à penser ainsi car elle se rappelait très bien l'avoir entendu jurer qu'il ne ferait jamais mention de ses aveux à quiconque, ni même à Ron.

- T'as vu cette plume-ci? fit Harry capturant entre ses deux doigts une plume aussi rose que l'avait été l'office du professeur Ombrage durant leur cinquième année. Sur son étiquette, c'est inscrit qu'elle inspire des mots d'amour lorsqu'on l'utilise!

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sarcastique à l'article que tenait Harry entre ses mains puis haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue par l'efficacité que cette plume persuadait démontrer à son consommateur. À son tour, elle lui mit sous le nez celle qu'y avait particulièrement attiré son attention parmi la multitude qui s'offrait à eux :

- Celle-ci inspire la frustration et les injures, mentionna-t-elle en lisant la petite fiche. Hum, en voilà une que Ron n'aura jamais l'utilité de se procurer!

Sachant qu'elle faisait allusion à l'attitude de ce dernier qui était apparue quelques instants plus tôt, Harry se sentit devenir légèrement mal à l'aise. Les joues rosées, il esquissa un faible rictus surveillé de près par Hermione qui se doutait qu'il jouait un certain rôle dans le mauvais caractère du rouquin, puis s'éloigna vers une autre surface où étaient disposés des cahiers d'écriture, des calepins à dessin, des rouleaux de parchemin coloré, parfumé et autres inutilités amusantes. Hermione le suivit de près.

- As-tu une idée du pourquoi Ron agit de la sorte? tenta la jeune femme en observant de près un type de parchemin fluorescent, feignant la naïveté. Depuis quelques heures, il ne semble pas être dans son assiette.

Harry prit en mains le premier article qui passa sous ses yeux afin d'occuper son regard, inconfortable à l'idée de croiser celui de son amie. Un hypogriffe mâle adulte aurait aussi bien pu s'installer sur sa personne qu'il se serait senti moins étouffé qu'en la présence actuelle d'Hermione à ses côtés.

- En fait… marmonna-t-il maladroitement avant de se faire interrompre par un petit carnet doté d'un cadenas délicat qui explosa en de centaines de fragments lorsqu'il força la minuscule serrure.

Sous l'œil réprimandant d'Hermione, le Survivant poussa d'un pied discret le résultat de son étourderie au dessous d'une étagère en regardant bêtement dans les airs tandis que les clients voisins jetaient des regards curieux partout autour d'eux afin de trouver d'où provenait ce bruit d'explosion. Il agrippa le bras de son amie puis s'éloigna du lieu du crime afin de ne pas se faire soupçonner de son propre délit public.

- Tu sais, poursuivit Harry comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout ce que tu m'as dit au sujet de Malefoy…

Déjà, Hermione se sentit fulminer. Appréhendant la suite, elle fronça sévèrement les sourcils par-dessus ses yeux démesurément ouverts. Elle ne le laissa pas continuer, connaissant déjà la suite :

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, j'espère? l'interrogea-t-elle tout de même dans l'espoir que ses doutes soient erronés.

Embarrassé, Harry détourna les yeux et la préfète prit aussitôt pour acquis qu'il avait effectivement violé leur entente. Outrée par son culot, elle mit la main sur un petit cahier rigide et frappa sèchement la tête de son ami afin de démontrer sa rancœur.

- Idiot! poussa-t-elle en gardant un ton bas pour ne pas attirer des regards indiscrets sur leur conversation. Je t'avais demandé de ne rien dire, Harry! Surtout à Ron! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu me l'avais _promis!_

Derechef, elle le frappa à la tête avec le carnet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains en pinçant les lèvres, jugeant qu'une seule attaque n'était pas suffisante pour équivaloir à l'amertume qu'elle ressentait face au bris de sa promesse. Si seulement elle ne se trouvait pas dans un lieu ouvert à tout public…!

- Je sais, je sais… bredouilla un Harry peu fier et renfrogné. Comprends-moi, s'il te plait… Il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions à ton sujet. Puis nous avons toujours été un trio, pas vrai? C'est tellement injuste que Ron soit le seul à ne pas savoir… Il aurait été furieux d'apprendre qu'il était l'unique personne à ne pas être au courant!

- Il est bien loin d'être le _seul_ à ne pas être au courant, Harry, puisque personne d'autre que toi ne le sais! Voilà maintenant qu'il est aussi furax que s'il aurait appris qu'il était « le seul à ne pas être au courant », donc ton excuse minable ne vaut rien! Tu sais pourtant aussi bien que moi que Ron est horriblement excessif!

Pour ne pas céder sous la tentation de le frapper de nouveau avec le cahier que ses mains manipulaient avec vivacité, elle le reposa sur son étagère.

- J'en suis conscient, Hermione… mais n'as-tu pas pensé lui en parler éventuellement? risqua-t-il afin de couvrir son geste.

- Bien sûr que si! poussa-t-elle aussitôt sur la défensive. Je n'en avais pas l'intention dans l'immédiat, c'est tout… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dévoilé, par de fait?

- Eh bien… hésita l'Élu. Tout ce que tu m'as dit.

- Tout? Vraiment _tout?_ Ce que je t'ai avoué à propos de Drago et moi… aussi?

Mal à l'aise, Harry hocha la tête en se grattant massivement la nuque d'une main lourde. Aussitôt, Hermione poussa un soupir scandalisé en figeant son visage en une expression interdite. Instinctivement, sa main attrapa le petit carnet qu'elle venait tout juste de libérer de sa tâche de tortionnaire.

- Comment a-t-il réagi…?

- Hum… baragouina-t-il, si je te dis que c'est principalement pour cette raison qu'il est en colère, est-ce que ça répondrait à ta question…?

- Ah, génial! ironisa-t-elle en tordant son souffre-douleur entre ses doigts agités. Bravo, Harry, bravo!

- Oh, Hermione, je t'en prie, bougonna-t-il en relâchant mollement ses épaules. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain qu'il l'apprenne, est-ce que ça change vraiment quelque chose? De plus, je suis certain que si tu aurais occupé ma place, tu aurais réagi de la même façon!

- Pas du tout, au contraire! J'aurais plutôt opté pour rester digne de la confiance que m'accordent mes amis plutôt que de partager les précieux secrets auxquels discrétion m'aurait été demandée!

Harry soupira bruyamment, irrité que son amie face tout un plat pour si peu. Perdant progressivement sa bonne humeur, il croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine en signe de repli.

- Il est notre meilleur ami, Hermione, expliqua-t-il, et Malefoy n'est qu'un taré vicieux et profiteur que nous avons toujours méprisé. Où est la priorité, selon ton jugement?

- La situation est bien différente actuellement et tu le sais très bien, renchérit catégoriquement la jeune femme en devenant peu à peu agressive.

- Je ne crois pas, la contredit-il. Il me semble t'avoir entendu me dire que vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole depuis qu'il était revenu de son manoir?

- Shhhttt! précipita-t-elle en agitant les mains à la manière d'une hystérique. Il y a plein de gens dans les alentours!

Réalisant qu'il s'était légèrement laissé emporté dans ses propos, le Survivant s'excusa en une moue maladroite. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux dans un coin moins achalandé de la boutique puis s'assurèrent que les proches alentours soient déserts. Encore une chance que Scribenpenne ne soit pas le genre de commerce fréquenté par des étudiants!

- Alors? reprit-il sur ses dernières paroles.

- Alors quoi? lança-t-elle bêtement sans grande envie de lui en dévoiler davantage au sujet d'elle et de Drago.

- Malefoy et toi…?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit, Harry. Désolée, mais je n'ai aucune envie de t'avouer des trucs que tu t'amuserais par la suite à répéter à ceux que tu jugeras être des amis suffisamment proches pour qu'ils connaissent tous ma vie privée.

Vint rapidement chez Harry les remords d'avoir trahi sa confiance, même si ce fut pour en informer leur meilleur ami. Après tout, c'était vrai ; elle avait réclamé son silence qu'il avait juré respecter…

- Hermione, écoute…

- Non, coupa-t-elle sèchement, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Harry, je _veux_ que tu t'assures que Ron ne le répète à _personne, _j'espère au moins que je peux avoir ta confiance là-dessus. Dans mon cas, il est inutile d'essayer de lui adresser la parole d'ici la fin de l'année!

Ponctuant sa réplique d'un dramatisme exagéré qu'Harry reconnut à être celui que Ron usait fréquemment pour s'approprier un maximum d'apologies, Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la boutique en laissant son ami derrière elle.

Elle n'était pas en colère ; elle était uniquement très déçue. Elle avait bien évidemment eut l'intention de partager ses confessions à Ron, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle se serait sentie prête à recevoir une tempête de reproches et d'indignations, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas. Maintenant, voilà que le résultat de la fuite d'Harry avait engendré une réaction identique à celle que ses aveux auraient provoqué chez le rouquin… De plus, ce genre de chose – qui était, soit dit en passant, d'une importance considérable – ne se disait-il pas directement de la personne concernée plutôt que par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre? Hermione était abasourdie que le Survivant ait jugé bon d'ouvrir sa trappe avant qu'elle ne considère que le moment fût opportun pour le faire par elle-même… Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était maintenant fait ; il ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre que le niveau d'ébullition de Ron se soit replacé en ligne droite constante et neutre avant d'uniquement penser lui adresser la parole.

Le paysage était soudainement moins attrayant et la neige semblait s'être assombrie. Les mains dans les poches, Hermione errait sur le chemin maître de Pré-au-Lard en regardant les activités qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout autour d'elle. De chez Honeydukes à La Tête du Sanglier, toutes les boutiques semblaient être bondées.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut un groupe de Serpentard – incluant Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Millicent – que la pensée de trouver Drago lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas avec eux? Hermione se rappelait très bien l'avoir vu quitter Pré-au-Lard avec le groupe d'élèves pour se rendre ici même. Tous au seuil des Trois Balais, la Gryffondor les regarda y pénétrer en remarquant bien distinctement l'expression qu'abordait Parkinson ; elle semblait fort bougonne, et c'est ce qui lui permit de constater que sûrement Drago l'avait injustement rejetée pour une quelconque raison, expliquant par le même fait son absence au sein de son clan habituel. Il devait donc musarder en quelque part dans le village, seul, ou bien peut-être était-il simplement rentré au collège… En tout état de cause, Hermione entreprit une recherche visuelle sur son passage afin de tenter de repérer le blondinet qui se devait sûrement d'être une humeur massacrante.

Spontanément, ses pas la menèrent au passage qu'elle avait dernièrement emprunté pour se rendre au lieu de son agression quelques semaines plus tôt. L'artère qui menait à l'espace touristique réservée à la Cabane Hurlante était condamnée, mais Hermione ne fut pas surprise de voir, étampées dans la neige, des traces de pas qui suivaient son chemin. Lorsqu'elle franchit la cloison inefficace et qu'elle suivit la voie tracée sous elle, elle aboutit à la clairière qui lui évoqua brièvement de très mauvais souvenirs jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre la silhouette de Drago, à quelques mètres d'elle, qui était arc-bouté contre la clôture. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approcha de lui après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans les parages et ne risquerait ainsi de les apercevoir ensemble.

Brusquement, le Serpentard tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule afin de jeter un œil à qui est-ce qui venait troubler sa solitude. Sûrement s'était-il attendu à y voir Pansy, car tous ses traits faciaux étaient tirés en une grimace agacée. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, son regard s'adoucit instantanément, laissant apparaître un mince et délicat sourire sur ses lèvres pâles. La jeune préfète lui répondit de cette même façon et le rejoignit sans pour autant se presser, les mains encore confortablement nichées au fin fond de ses poches de manteau. Une fois à ces côtés, elle installa ses deux bras repliés sur le dessus de la clôture pour finalement y laisser camper son menton puis tourna faiblement la tête afin de croiser son regard d'un bleu merveilleux qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'eut aperçu. Enfin, après une longue semaine à s'abstenir de sa présence…

- Que fais-tu ici, Drago? demanda Hermione d'un sourire attristé par les souvenirs plus ou moins agréables que cette place instaurait.

Il haussa les épaules en reportant ses yeux sur le bâtiment maudit qui fut l'élément déclencheur de ce grand chamboulement dans sa vie. Avec amertume et regret du passé, son sourire s'effaça doucement.

- J'imagine que j'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait produit si je ne m'étais pas rendu ici, cette journée-là… lorsque tout a commencé.

Hermione poussa un rictus dépourvu de joie. Elle comprenait tout à fait la raison de ses réflexions, surtout suite à la situation qu'il en avait résulté.

- Ça me semble… si loin déjà, poursuivit-il lugubrement. J'ai presque l'impression que ça ne s'est jamais produit, que c'est uniquement… mon imagination.

- C'est vrai, approuva la jeune femme en toisant à son tour la Cabane Hurlante. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites depuis ce temps…

- Beaucoup, acquiesça-t-il en la regardant derechef.

Tendrement, il lui offrit un sourire qui aurait suffi à apaiser n'importe quelle souffrance, un sourire qui se voulait de communiquer toute la douceur qui s'était véhiculée lors de leur dernière rencontre. Hermione, gênée par son regard romanesque, baissa la tête après avoir pratiqué l'esquisse d'un sourire intimidé. C'est exactement à cet instant-ci que Drago se remémora ce qu'il s'était promis de faire lors de la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait en sa compagnie… Assené d'un coup violent droit au cœur, son sourire s'évapora aussitôt afin de laisser paraître un trouble grandissant sur son visage. Puis, comme s'il ne supportait plus d'observer la Gryffondor, il reporta son attention sur la Cabane Hurlante en tentant de se convaincre que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire – car il se _devait_ de le faire – ne serait que pour son bien… La vision de cette maison hantée et tout ce dont à quoi elle se rattachait dans ses horribles souvenirs lui donna un courage suffisant pour enclencher la conversation :

- Je crois qu'on a fait une grosse erreur, précipita-t-il de manière presque incompréhensible.

- De quoi parles-tu? fit-elle sans se douter de rien.

Drago se détestait déjà de devoir aller au bout de cette appréhension. D'encore une fois, rendre Hermione malheureuse…

- Ce qu'on a fait… ce… lorsque nous… bredouilla-t-il à la recherche de mots convenables pour que son annonce soit interprétée le plus fidèlement à ses pensées. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de poursuivre, mais Hermione devina progressivement ce à quoi le blondinet voulait en venir simplement en déchiffrant son malaise. Gagnant alors une vague de susceptibilité craintive à la perspective de la suite, elle se tourna entièrement vers lui, gardant une main contre la clôture tandis que l'autre alla s'écraser contre sa hanche.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire _quoi?_ poussa-t-elle fermement, le défiant de dire le fond de sa pensée.

Non, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Non, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il était sur le point de dire… Non, elle ne voulait pas le croire… Rien n'était fondé, mais elle le savait. Elle le savait uniquement par l'expression qu'il arborait. Non, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire ces paroles… Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle croyait avoir regagné un réel bonheur durable…

- Il faut que ça arrête, déclara Drago subitement à défaut d'user du peu de tact qu'il possédait.

Aussitôt dit, il baissa la tête, crispant nerveusement ses poings gelés par le vent froid qui les giflait constamment. Hermione, complètement détruite, resta immobile durant l'espace d'une éternité, tentant de se faire à l'idée que sa pire crainte s'était de nouveau produite et ce, au beau milieu d'un moment de pure euphorie.

- Il faut que _QUOI_ arrête?

- Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire, marmonna-t-il en la regardant, ne me le fais pas…

- Non, justement, le coupa-t-elle brusquement et avec colère, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire et c'est précisément pourquoi je te demande de me l'expliquer!

L'agressivité dont Hermione fit preuve de manière complètement gratuite à l'égard de sa déclaration fut une raison suffisante pour pousser le Serpentard à aller au bout de son chemin :

- Nous deux! s'exclama-t-il en perdant minimement son sang-froid. Ça! Ce qu'il se passe…! Ce…

Il s'irrita à se découvrir incapable de prononcer les justes mots pour se faire comprendre.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû me montrer faible, cette soirée-là! lança-t-il finalement. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir te parler à la bibliothèque… Nous n'aurions jamais dû coucher ensemble!

Hermione poussa un soupir gloussé, complètement outrée et choquée par ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant fut plutôt apparenté vers la colère que vers la tristesse.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu regrettes? lança-t-elle en serrant les mâchoires.

- Exactement, répondit-il aussitôt.

Tremblante, Hermione garda un silence total durant plusieurs secondes, fixant Drago sans ciller. L'absence d'hésitation qu'il avait démontré en partageant sa réponse avait fait naître un immense chagrin en elle qui s'étendait maintenant démesurément. Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Ses entrailles se tordaient violemment, son âme nouvellement rapiécé se décomposait de nouveau, la faisait souffrir… Les dommages causés par ses mots furent si importants que des larmes douloureuses et coupantes se frayèrent subitement un chemin vers ses yeux.

- Je n'y crois pas, trancha-t-elle de sa voix oscillante en haussant le menton, soutenant un refus de réaliser que son supplice était sur le point de renaître. C'est encore une de tes tactiques pour tenter de me protéger?

- Une de… de mes _tactiques?!_ vociféra-t-il dans un élan de rage. Oh, oh! Hermione, tu n'as pas du tout l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe! Absolument aucunement, et ça, ça me dépasse!

- Je comprends très bien ce qu'il se passe, Drago! répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh! Alors sûrement tu pourrais comprendre que Rogue se doute fortement que nous étions ensemble lorsque nous avons tous les deux manqué notre cours de potions? Tu le comprends, ça?

Hermione soutint son regard sans savoir que répondre, reconnaissant amèrement qu'il avait raison. Satisfait de lui avoir fait ravaler ses paroles, Drago hocha brusquement la tête en signe de triomphe puis pinça les lèvres. Longuement, ils se toisèrent, face à face, et Hermione laissa la tristesse emplir son corps en entier. Le menton tremblant, elle étouffa un sanglot silencieux en portant une main désespérée à son front.

- Alors c'est fini? couina-t-elle d'une voix chétive.

- Pour ça, il aurait tout d'abord fallu que ça débute.

La pauvre Gryffondor plissa douloureusement son front, peinée de l'entendre dire de telles atrocités sur leur relation déjà devenue histoire du passé.

- Nous avons partagé quelque chose, Drago, que tu le veuilles ou non… souffla-t-elle tristement en sentant une larme tracer une route brûlante sur sa joue. Je me suis livrée à toi… et c'est une des choses les plus importantes à mes yeux…!

- Pas du tout! lança-t-il en guise de défense face à cette remarque qui raviva son sentiment de culpabilité. Ce qui est le plus important pour toi, ce sont tes stupides bouquins, rien d'autre! Tu y passes tellement de temps que tu ne sembles pas prendre conscience de ce qui se passe autour de toi!

Insultée, Hermione se protégea par le biais de sa colère :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?!

- Je veux dire par là que tu aurais dû t'y attendre, à cette conversation que nous avons en ce moment! Tu connais ma situation, tu sais très bien et as toujours su ce qu'il risquerait d'arriver si on se fait pincer ensemble!

- Je sais, oui… mais je suis prête à courir ce risque, Drago!

- Non! Je te l'interdis! rugit-il en refusant qu'elle se plie ainsi devant un si grand danger. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que nous deux, toi et moi, c'est incompatible, dans tous les sens du terme! Je suis Serpentard, tu es Gryffondor. Je suis lâche et vil, tu es courageuse et bonne. Je combats aux côtés du mal, et toi, tu défends le bien. Tu vois? Il n'y a rien pour nous deux, rien pour nous unir!

Durant son monologue, Hermione s'était mise à pleurer en enfouissant son visage au creux de ses deux mains. S'éloignant de quelques pas par la suite, trop ébranlée pour rester fidèlement en place à l'écouter attentivement, elle resta momentanément de dos à lui pour se laisser le temps de se calmer.

- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es revenu à moi comme tu l'as fait?! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu prends un tel plaisir à jouer avec mes sentiments?! Ou peut-être que je me méprends totalement à ton sujet et qu'au fond, je ne suis qu'une guenille qui te sert de délivrance quand monsieur se sent seul et dépité?!

- C'est complètement faux! s'indigna-t-il aussitôt.

- Dans ce cas, j'ignore totalement quel est mon rôle dans toute cette histoire!

Les deux poings fermés, Hermione ne sentait plus son visage puisque ses larmes avaient insensibilisé sa peau déjà gelée par la température glaciale. Elle attendait patiemment une réponse qui aurait peut-être pour effet de l'apaiser, mais au contraire, Drago répliqua une saloperie digne de l'odieux Serpentard qu'il fut autrefois :

- Tu n'en as plus.

Il aurait pu la frapper en visage que l'effet aurait été le même.

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago recula de quelques pas en soutenant son regard puis se retourna, s'éloignant lentement afin de rejoindre le chemin qui le mènerait de nouveau vers Poudlard. Peut-être aurait-il dû se sentir beaucoup mieux suite à l'accomplissement de ce qui le préoccupait le plus depuis les derniers jours, mais il fut notablement déstabilisé de constater que se ne fut aucunement le cas. Tout en marchant en sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione devait le fixer derrière lui, lui-même encra obstinément son regard sur l'horizon devant lui, n'arrivant pas à croire à quel point il avait réussi d'être abject à son égard… Il se dégoûtait, carrément, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive…

- Et quand sera la prochaine fois que tu viendras me voir pour me dire que tu ne peux plus supporter ta situation? le provoqua Hermione d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'il l'entende.

L'interpelé s'arrêta, resta immobile quelques instants puis pivota sur lui-même.

- Ça ne se reproduira pas, tenta-t-il de déclarer avec dégagement.

Hermione étira une pause durant laquelle tous deux se dévisagèrent.

- Je te déteste, Drago, poussa-t-elle avec une neutralité rancunière déconcertante.

Consterné par ses paroles, le Serpentard dût prendre un certain temps avant de bien les assimiler. Il savait très bien qu'elle lui avait lancé ça par rancœur – du moins, il l'espérait, mais simplement le fait d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche le blessa à un point tel qu'il aurait voulu lui faire dire le contraire simplement dans le but de le rassurer… Elle voulait terminer leur discussion sur une mauvaise note? Il s'appliquerait tant bien que mal d'en faire autant :

- Moi aussi, Hermione, autant que toi.

Puis il quitta, laissant la préfète dans le même état qu'il l'eut déjà fait lorsqu'il revint de son manoir, déjà si longtemps auparavant.

* * *

_J'ai cru comprendre par vos reviews que vous auriez préféré que ça ne se produise pas ainsi... Vous me pardonnez? Hihihi, ça va permettre un gros rebondissement, je vous le promets! Le prochain chapitre sera posté vers la fin de la semaine ou durant le weekend prochain, alors à très bientôt!_

_

* * *

_


	31. Place aux Malefoy

**Chapitre 31 - Place aux Malefoy**

**

* * *

**

Harry ne savait plus du tout comment interpréter les humeurs changeantes d'Hermione. Suite à une période de sa vie durant laquelle elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à chaque soir en se questionnant sur la raison pour laquelle Drago l'ignorait constamment, elle avait effectué une vive remontée d'euphorie qui restait inexpliquée aux yeux du Survivant, et voilà maintenant qu'elle passait au travers de ses journées avec une attitude agressive fort déplaisante. Ron, qui avait jugé bon de laisser tomber la hache de guerre contre son amie à ce même moment, était persuadé à tort que c'était son retour qui avait provoqué ce changement chez la préfète. Le résultat fut donc qu'Harry se tenait en permanence avec deux personnes de très désagréable compagnie, ce qui avait pour effet d'influer sur son propre moral à son tour, le rendant finalement tout aussi amer.

Elle ignorait la raison concrète qui la poussait à être d'une humeur revêche plutôt que triste en réponse à la déclaration du Serpentard, mais Hermione préférait largement qu'il en soit ainsi. Le temps qu'elle eut autrefois perdu à pleurer sur son sort face au rejet de ce garçon fut tellement grand et pénible qu'elle devait s'avouer soulagée de ne pas devoir passer à travers cette étape une seconde fois en si peu de temps. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs ce qui justifiait sa réaction? Peut-être qu'au fond, après avoir acquis l'expérience d'un premier abandon, elle restait persuadée que leur relation ne pouvait pas tout simplement mourir en prononçant quelques paroles qui n'étaient soutenues par aucun argument? Souvent elle avait observé les agissements de Drago durant la semaine qui suivit, et elle pouvait très facilement déterminer qu'il n'avait pas « mis fin » à leur relation délibérément. Elle constata même que quelque chose de grave par rapport à sa situation vacillante devait s'être produit, car jamais son comportement à l'égard de Rogue n'avait été aussi irrespectueux en classe. En revanche, le professeur de potions n'eut jamais démontré le moindre signe de mépris quelconque – du moins, pas plus qu'à l'habitude – envers Hermione qui aurait pu la laisser croire qu'il soupçonnait un lien persistant entre elle et Drago, au parfait contraire de ce que le blondinet lui avait lui-même déclaré. Elle commençait par ailleurs à croire qu'il aurait dit ça simplement dans le but d'appuyer sa décision…

Harry et Ron avaient également remarqué ce qui n'avait pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la préfète envers Malefoy, mais à son opposé, ils ne se gênaient pas pour évoquer une panoplie de théories toutes aussi horribles les unes que les autres en lien avec la raison qui pourrait expliquer sa mystérieuse attitude. Par surcroît, même après tout ce qu'ils apprirent au fil des jours au sujet de la relation entre Hermione et Malefoy – c'est-à-dire leur histoire dans son intégralité à quelques exceptions près – ainsi que les sentiments toujours persistants de la lionne à l'égard du serpent, les deux garçons ne se privaient en aucun cas d'user de paroles grossières pour faire mention de Drago. C'était d'ailleurs un des facteurs qui avait la faculté d'aggraver l'état communicatif d'Hermione pourtant déjà médiocre.

Tout allait mal, encore une fois. Et lorsque mars s'abattit sur le paysage hivernal, l'état des choses empira davantage.

Distraite, Hermione fonça tout droit sur Ron qui s'était brusquement arrêté devant elle sans aucun motif apparent. Harry s'ensuivit de peu puis rejoignit bien rapidement le léger accrochage, compressant ainsi étroitement la jeune femme entre ses deux amis. Le Survivant fondit en excuses tandis que le rouquin était complètement figé sur place, immobile et imperturbable. Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il s'était fait stupéfixer.

- Ron! s'impatienta-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Tous les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle, donc l'espace pour circuler au seuil de l'énorme porte était amplement restreinte, bloquant la préfète et l'Élu qui attendaient encore que Ron daigne se déplacer pour permettre à la foule de dégager le hall d'entrée. Certaines personnes passèrent à leur côté en leur lançant des regards irrités tandis que Ron se fit bousculer à maintes reprises ; rien ne semblait toutefois troubler son inertie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils viennent faire ici, ces deux-là? éructa-t-il finalement d'un grand mépris.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, incrédule, puis suivit l'axe exact du regard de son ami afin de découvrir la raison de tant de dédain. Elle laissa le temps passer afin de permettre aux étudiants qui obstruaient sa vue de se disperser, mais elle parvint tout de même à voir, entre deux têtes, ce qui avait causé chez lui cette réaction. Violemment, son cœur se tordit en lui assenant un coup tyrannique au ventre. Si elle s'en était attendue…

C'était Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, les très chers parents de Drago. Ils se trouvaient non loin là et discutait avec Rogue sans se soucier du passage récurent d'élèves autour d'eux.

Que diable faisaient-ils là? Sachant clairement que leur visite n'était pas un bon signe peu important la raison de leur présence, Hermione se mit instantanément à craindre ce qui en résulterait. Pourquoi eut-elle soudainement l'impression que Drago n'était plus vraiment en sécurité? Savait-il simplement que ses parents se trouvaient actuellement à Poudlard? D'un regard vif et circulaire, elle toisa les alentours à sa recherche mais ne le vit point. Mais qu'est-ce donc avait réussi à les tirer du confort de leur manoir pour venir ici, dans cette école, afin de s'entretenir avec Rogue? N'auraient-ils pas pu simplement s'écrire? Ou discuter via le réseau de cheminée? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible se produirait suite à leur venue? Le fait d'être une fois de plus être en froid avec Drago devint soudainement insupportable…

Le hall d'entrée fut bientôt libéré de son trop-plein d'étudiants mais quelques uns restèrent en petits groupes pour discuter ici et là, évitant heureusement pour le trio d'être le centre d'attention immédiat si les Malefoy et Rogue décidaient tout bonnement de jeter un regard autour d'eux. D'ailleurs, Harry jugea bon de s'éloigner du portail de la Grande Salle, le point culminant du hall, puis les trois Gryffondor s'écartèrent contre un mur de sorte à devenir le moins visible possible. Effectivement, l'insistance avec laquelle ils fixaient le couple n'aurait sûrement pas bien été filtrée à travers les règles de la bienséance entre sorciers.

- Je l'ignore, répondit enfin Harry en affichant un air fortement méfiant, mais pour qu'ils s'entretiennent spécialement avec Rogue, nous savons du moins _qui_ est le sujet de leur conversation.

D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons plantèrent leur regard sur Hermione qui elle ne quittait pas Lucius des yeux par omission volontaire de créer un contact visuel malaisé avec ses ami. En effet, elle était de leur avis : Drago était inévitablement le sujet de leur entretien. Mais à quelle fin? Est-ce que leur sujet de conversation tournait autour de la mission de laquelle il serait responsable? L'avait-il simplement reçue?

- Je n'avais jamais vu sa mère… commenta Ron en lorgnant la dame Malefoy. Pouah! Ils se ressemblent tous, dans cette famille. C'en est presque ridicule.

Le silence regagna aussitôt le trio qui toisait obstinément le couple échanger de louches paroles avec leur professeur de potions. Hermione trouvait fâcheux de rester aussi loin sans pouvoir savoir de quoi ils parlaient ; elle dansait d'un pied à l'autre, plissant les yeux comme si elle espérait pouvoir lire sur leurs lèvres, mais c'était peine perdue. Tandis qu'ils ne cillèrent pas une seule seconde, Rogue invita d'un geste accueillant de la main les deux Malefoy senior à le suivre vers ce qu'ils devinèrent tous être les cachots, étage où était entreposé le bureau personnel de l'enseignant.

- Dah! grogna farouchement Ron en les voyant quitter la place. Si seulement on pouvait les suivre pour écouter leur conversation…

Harry le dévisagea d'un air tacite et mesquin. Hermione, elle, fixait le coin du mur où elle les avait vus bifurquer la seconde précédente en s'imaginant le pire des scénarios. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que de revoir Lucius l'aurait ébranlé à ce point… Un large frisson de dégoût traversa brièvement son échine.

- Ça peut s'arranger, déclara le Survivant.

Piquée, la préfète tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami. Ron en fit de même, interloqué. Quelle folle idée allait-il proposer, cette fois-ci? Harry, satisfait de l'effet provoqué, entama une marche rapide vers la tour des Gryffondor, obligeant ses deux amis intrigués à le suivre s'ils tenaient à en savoir plus. Comprenant alors aussitôt où il voulait en venir suite à cette soudaine détermination, Ron haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu :

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, approuva-t-il sans le laisser compléter sa phrase. C'est exactement dans ces moments-ci que la cape d'invisibilité de mon père se rend utile.

_- Quoi?!_ couina alors Hermione en s'immobilisant.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, pivotant sur eux-mêmes afin de faire face à une préfète irrésolue.

- Es-tu complètement dingue, Harry? s'indigna-t-elle. C'est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop risqué dans une telle situation!

- Chaque usage de la cape a été faite dans de situations parfaitement similaires ; je ne vois pas en quoi celle-ci serait différente, Hermione.

Peut-être était-ce le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Lucius qui rendait pour elle la situation largement plus inquiétante, mais en ce qui la concernait, elle se rappelait bien de la promesse qu'elle s'était elle-même faite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry avait peut-être raison, mais elle n'était pas prête de risquer de se faire pincer une fois de plus dans un endroit inopportun par Lucius, car elle savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas uniquement d'une retenue qu'ils hériteraient.

- Je ne viens pas avec vous, trancha-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je ne t'y oblige pas, répliqua le Survivant avec initiative. Cependant, moi, je veux en savoir plus. Cette affaire concernant Malefoy n'est déjà pas nette, mais là, c'est le comble. Je dois en savoir plus.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Ron.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard complice et fraternel. L'idée de les persuader de laisser tomber l'affaire lui passa brièvement par la tête, mais Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais le pouvoir de les faire revenir sur leur décision. Surtout pas Harry ; il était si têtu lorsqu'il s'agissait de découvrir un mystère!

C'est donc avec peur au ventre qu'elle regarda ses deux amis quitter le hall d'entrée pour se rendre vers leur salle commune. Elle ignorait totalement comment elle parviendrait à sortir ces pensées tortueuses de son esprit pendant qu'Harry et Ron seraient perchés à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, mais chose certaine, c'est qu'elle ne chercherait en aucun cas à se rendre là-bas malgré son envie pressante de connaître la raison de la venue des Malefoy. Dans tous les cas, elle en serait informée car il était immanquable qu'Harry et Ron amorceraient un débat critique sur ce qu'ils entendraient.

Les pas pressés que les deux Gryffondor adoptaient trahissaient une activité singulière aux yeux de ceux qui les voyaient s'agiter ainsi. La cape d'invisibilité sous le bras, Harry courrait en direction des cachots, suivi de près par le rouquin qui se pressait tout autant dans l'espoir qu'ils manquent le moins d'information importante possible avant qu'ils ne soient rendus à destination. Avantageusement, lorsqu'ils dévalèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage le plus inférieur du château, ils virent tout juste une chevelure blonde pénétrer dans le bureau de Rogue avant d'entendre sa porte se refermer. Sûrement avaient-ils tardé en quelque part avant de se rendre dans l'office du professeur. Tant mieux! Sans perdre de temps, Harry et Ron se couvrirent de la cape puis franchirent bien rapidement la distance qui les séparait du lieu de leur infraction. À la fois excités et attentifs, ils pressèrent leur oreille contre le battant, tout ouïs. À l'exception d'eux-mêmes, le couloir était désert.

- Donc, vous disiez? fit la voix de Rogue.

Un bruit cacophonique de déplacement de chaises s'éleva, puis le calme habituel des cachots s'abattit de nouveau dans l'air glaciale.

- Avez-vous été témoin d'un quelconque changement? demanda autoritairement Lucius. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais?

- Non, répondit le professeur, catégorique. Il me semble avoir bien compris le message que je lui ai communiqué.

- Bien, mais nous ne prendrons tout de même pas de chance. Ce qu'il se doit de faire est beaucoup trop dangereux et délicat pour que nous nous permettions de sous-estimer les troubles qu'elle pourrait nous causer. Dans le cas contraire, ce pourrait être catastrophique ; nous ferons comme entendu. Êtes-vous encore dans le coup?

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard circonspect. S'ils avaient l'intention de partager une conversation en utilisant constamment des termes imprécis, leur soif d'information ne serait aucunement sustentée. Ils s'accroupirent afin de garder une position confortable puis tendirent l'oreille de nouveau.

- Si vous l'avez avec vous en ce moment, bien évidemment.

Un moment de silence s'étira, provoquant chez les deux fautifs une vive crainte de s'être fait découverts. Un tintement aigu retentit alors et calma leur angoisse.

- Bien, fit Rogue. Avez-vous également apporté sa complémentaire?

- Hum, grogna le père Malefoy par mécontentement, oui, bien sûr, même s'il aurait été beaucoup moins complexe de ne pas se soucier de ses effets à long terme et de le laisser agir. Ça ne serait pas une grosse perte.

Quelqu'un se leva de sur son siège, provoquant un faible craquement. S'étendant sur plusieurs secondes, un faible et lent claquement de chaussure s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce. Se devait être Narcissa qui ne supportait pas de rester assise durant une conversation qui impliquait son très cher fils. Était-ce d'abord une conversation qui portait sur Drago?

- J'en suis bien conscient, accorda Rogue, mais éviter une mort innocente entre les murs de Poudlard serait préférable afin de ne pas provoquer d'enquête auprès de ses enseignants par les dirigeants du ministère.

_- Innocente?_ piailla brusquement la dame Malefoy. Elle met des bâtons dans les roues de notre fils, cette _innocente!_

Les deux délinquants ouvrirent alors démesurément les yeux, réalisant alors qu'ils ne parlaient de nulle autre personne qu'Hermione. Ils se dévisagèrent avec panique, craignant déjà ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire subir à leur amie, mais restèrent bien sagement à leur poste en se voulant de découvrir exactement ce qu'ils manigançaient. Le plus d'information ils obtiendraient, le plus de précautions ils pourraient prendre pour éviter une quelconque catastrophe.

- Elle pourrait tout faire échouer! poursuivit hystériquement la dame. Ou pire encore ; elle pourrait bien provoquer la mort de Drago si elle l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit! Notre Seigneur a clairement mentionné que s'il n'y arrivait pas, il le tuerait!

- Calme-toi, chérie, poussa aussitôt la voix rassurante de son mari, tout ira bien...

Narcissa poussa un gloussement outré puis se tut.

- Severus, renchérit Lucius, vous connaissez bien la gravité de la situation, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Alors vous savez que vous devez le laisser agir tant et aussi longtemps que Drago n'aurait pas accompli sa mission? Sinon, il serait clair qu'il n'aurait servi qu'à être gâché.

Rogue inspira bruyamment. Il semblait blasé.

- Lucius, j'ose croire que si vous m'avez confié cette tâche, c'est parce que vous me faites confiance, ai-je raison?

- Hum-hum, marmonna aussitôt Lucius.

- Alors je vous prie de cesser de m'insulter avec vos doutes. Vous m'avez mis au courant de tout ce qu'il se doit d'être fait, et jusqu'à présent, je ne crois pas avoir fait défaut à vos instructions. Donnez-moi sa complémentaire et j'accomplirai ce que vous souhaitez.

Derechef, un silence parfait s'installa dans la pièce. Harry et Ron se sentaient sur le point d'exploser d'inquiétude. La situation semblait encore plus sinistre que ce qu'ils avaient cru.

- Tenez, poussa Lucius au bout d'un certain moment. Vous savez qu'en faire, Severus.

- Ça va de soi.

- Il n'est pas fatal sur le coup, mais il est toutefois suffisamment dommageable pour lui retirer toute nuisance qu'elle pourrait apporter. Il m'est cependant bien inutile de vous en informer puisque je crois aisément que vous connaissez très bien ses effets ; c'est vous le maître en la matière.

Un second tintement aigu s'éleva.

- Avez-vous figuré un moyen pour que sa cible soit atteinte? demanda le professeur sans se soucier des modestes éloges reçues.

- C'est à vous d'y voir. Dès maintenant, il s'agit de _votre_ tâche.

- Mais tout d'abord de _votre_ fils, Lucius, gronda le professeur de mauvaise humeur. Sachez que c'est avec grands risques que j'accepte d'accomplir ceci à l'instar de votre personne. Je ne me sens en aucun cas obligé de poursuivre cette démarche.

Une série de petits pas précipités claquant contre le sol de pierre se rua dans une direction que les deux Gryffondor crut être le bureau de Rogue.

- Oh, s'il vous plait, Severus! supplia Narcissa. Cette honte nous est insupportable et pourrait considérablement compliquer la tâche de Drago, vous le savez! Et Salazar sait à quel point elle est déjà suffisamment risquée! Je ne voudrais en aucun cas qu'il lui arrive malheur, alors faite-le, je vous en prie! Nous vous en serons extrêmement reconnaissants…

- Et si, par malheur, une quelconque complication amènerait des regards sur vous, nous avons les meilleurs avocats de tout le ministère à notre merci, signala le père Malefoy. Vous ne risquez absolument rien.

- Me voilà bien rassuré, ironisa l'enseignant.

Des pas s'éloignèrent de nouveau provenant cette fois-ci d'une chaussure masculine. Harry et Ron entendirent une porte d'armoire grincer, les mêmes tintements aigus que quelques instants plus tôt s'entrechoquer puis le battant grincer de nouveau. Rogue venait sûrement de ranger ces mystérieux objets dans ses articles personnels. Mais qu'était-ce donc?

- Vous savez très bien que je souhaite _sa_ perte autant que vous, déclara-t-il avec agacement. _Il_ n'est que nuisible face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'a toujours été et le sera à tout jamais si quelqu'un ne se charge pas de le tuer.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, ne comprenant plus du tout de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Tellement de victimes étaient de mise que tout semblaient atrocement mélangé dans leur tête.

- Merci! Oh, merci, Severus! s'exclama la dame Malefoy.

Lucius poussa un faible ricanement de contentement.

- S'il est possible, ne l'informez pas de notre venue ici afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. S'il vous pose cependant la question, ne lui mentez pas. Vous pourrez également dès maintenant le faire venir à notre demeure par l'intermédiaire du portoloin quand tout sera en ordre. Rappelez-vous cependant de le convoquer uniquement une fois que vous vous serez assuré que la gamine soit libérée de toute nuisance.

Ron fulminait. Harry, choqué, pressa son oreille encore plus étroitement contre le battant qu'elle ne l'état déjà.

- Dois-je ainsi en conclure que Drago est fin prêt? demanda Rogue avec une pointe de scrupule dans la voix.

- Totalement.

- Donc vous lui avez bien enseigné les rudiments de l'occlumencie et de la légilimencie? Le plan sera un échec total s'il n'en a pas parfaitement assimilé le fonctionnement et les propriétés.

- Il excelle en la matière, confirma le père Malefoy avec une ferme fierté. Drago est très bien entrainé et n'aura certainement pas l'occasion de faire défaut au plan du Seigneur.

- Je dois admettre qu'au niveau de l'entrainement global, vous l'avez bien préparé, informa le professeur sans toutefois s'emballer. Son combat avec Potter lors du club de duels instauré durant les vacances m'a fort impressionné, je dois l'avouer.

- Alors j'imagine que nous n'avons pas de crainte à nous faire concernant celui qui suivra.

Comme s'il venait de se faire électrocuter, Harry sépara son oreille endolorie de la porte afin de toiser avec sollicitude le rouquin qui lui menaça de s'effondrer entièrement contre le battant. Un second combat? Avec Malefoy? Alors ainsi, lui-même avait sûrement été mentionné ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois parmi les multiples termes embrouillés qu'ils avaient utilisés depuis le début de leur conversation. Apparemment, ce n'était plus uniquement Hermione qui était en danger, mais lui également! Tout était si flou…

Tandis qu'Harry se mit à s'imaginer en abondance dans quels genres situations pourrait-il éventuellement se faire glisser en lien direct avec Malefoy, Ron débuta une danse agitée de ses bras en pointant la porte à la manière d'un hystérique. Par peur de manquer une quelconque révélation d'une importance capitale, Harry se pressa pour plaquer de nouveau son oreille contre la porte, mais l'élan qu'il appliqua envoya brusquement sa tête entière s'y cogner. La porte de bois dure vacilla superficiellement, mais ce fut suffisant pour imposer un silence total des deux côtés du mur. Ron grimaça d'horreur, constatant que les trois fidèles serviteurs de Lord Voldemort qui se trouvaient dans la pièce adjacente venaient incontestablement de détecter une présence intruse :

- Vous avez entendu ça? éleva Lucius en brisant le lourd silence.

Des pas se dirigèrent précipitamment vers la porte, donnant pour Harry et Ron le signal instantané comme quoi leur mission espionne venait de prendre fin. Sans se faire prier, les deux Gryffondor quittèrent la place en prenant bien soin de rester cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité puis se dirigèrent d'une course effrénée vers leur salle commune.

À peine eurent-ils traversés le portrait de la grosse Dame qu'ils localisèrent Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil qui lisait un immense bouquin en se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Alertée par le bruit soudain que provoquèrent l'arrivée fracassante de ses deux amis, la préfète jeta l'ouvrage au bout de ses bras puis se leva de sur son siège, se ruant par la suite vers Harry et Ron qui l'entraînèrent à l'écart.

- Tu es en danger, Hermione! précipita Harry une fois qu'il s'assura qu'ils furent uniquement tous les quatre dans la salle de bain commune.

- Qu… _quoi?!_ couina-t-elle, paniquée.

- Rogue a l'intention de te faire du mal! Nous ne savons pas quoi exactement, mais Lucius lui a donné un objet qui lui servirait à t'atteindre!

Ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce déboulement d'informations, Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite en suspendant ses mains dans les airs, le priant de calmer ses envies hâtives de tout dévoiler ce qu'ils avaient entendu en un vomi incompréhensible.

- Mais… c'est impossible!

- Comment ça, _impossible?_ Au contraire! Ils veulent se débarrasser de toi parce que tu pourrais selon toute vraisemblance être nuisible à la mission de Malefoy!

Les yeux exorbités, la préfète étira une mince pause.

- Tu… Avez-vous su quelle était cette mission?

- Non! cracha Harry en ne sachant pas où donner tête. Mais Hermione, as-tu bien compris ce que je viens de te dire? Tu es en _danger!_

- Mais non, Harry! prononça-t-elle lourdement en relâchant les épaules. Crois-tu simplement que Dumbledore laisserait entrer un quelconque objet dangereux entre les murs de Poudlard sans intervenir?

- Puisque je te dis que Lucius le lui a déjà donné!

Hermione sembla alors douter de sa propre réplique.

- Comment pourrais-tu en être certain? Vous étiez _dans_ le bureau de Rogue? Vous l'avez vu, cet objet?

Lassé par l'entêtement de son amie face au refus de la réalité et de son trop-plein de questions demandant trop de logique pour l'évidence qu'elles apportaient, Harry lança à Ron un regard qui réclamait un coup de main.

- Non, bredouilla le rouquin en roulant les yeux, mais nous les avons entendu faire un échange…

- Dah, les garçons! poussa la jeune femme avec soulagement. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi!

- Qu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de nous croire?! vociféra Harry d'une voix paniquée. Nous sommes plus que sérieux ; _tu-es-en-danger!_

Se doutant que ses amis avanceraient une telle chose sans en être certains, Hermione se mit à craindre que ce soit effectivement le cas. Nerveuse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ses mains devinrent rapidement moites et tremblantes.

- Selon ce que vous avez entendu, que croyez-vous que ça pourrait être, cet objet?

Harry fut étrangement rassuré de voir une once de terreur teinter les yeux marron de sa meilleure amie.

- Heu… un poignard? proposa Ron. Oui, c'était sûrement ça! C'était un genre de tintement métallique…

Catastrophée, Hermione ouvrit démesurément les yeux.

- Certainement pas, renchérit le Survivant. Lucius a mentionné des effets à court et à long terme.

- Un poignard empoisonné, alors? rectifia le rouquin.

- Il… il veut me tuer? couina Hermione avec effroi.

- Non, non, non, non! déboula subitement Ron en agitant les mains dans tous les sens. Ça ne peut pas être un poignard, car il a dit qu'il voulait éviter une mort! Tu te souviens l'avoir entendu dire ça?

L'air grave, Harry hocha la tête.

- Alors ce doit être du poison, en conclut l'Élu. Lucius a même dit que Rogue était supposément un expert en la matière. C'est dont un poison sous forme de potion!

- Tu as déjà entendu du poison provoquer un tintement aigu, toi? fit bêtement Ron.

- Dans une fiole, idiot!

- Et comment pourrait-il espérer m'administrer ça? demanda Hermione.

- Nous l'ignorons, et Rogue également, d'ailleurs. Ça ne sera sûrement et heureusement pas évident pour lui de trouver le moyen, donc nous pouvons être certains que ça n'arrivera pas prochainement.

Un silence complet et tendu alourdit l'air. Harry et Ron réfléchissaient à toute allure tandis qu'Hermione fixait une dalle de céramique contre le sol avec une sourde terreur au creux de l'estomac. Se savoir au centre d'une potentielle tentative d'attaque l'apeura à un point tel qu'elle aurait volontiers été se cacher sous sa couette jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, mais son courage la poussa à rester forte et l'invita même à découvrir exactement ce que Rogue avait l'intention de lui faire subir.

- Nous devons aller en informer Dumbledore, fit Harry catégoriquement, dès maintenant.

Vivement, Hermione releva la tête.

- Surtout pas! précipita-t-elle en dressant une barrière de ses mains. Si Lucius arrive à découvrir que c'est vous qui lui avec tout dévoilé, les conséquences seront bien pires!

- Et tu veux faire quoi, alors? Attendre le jour où Rogue aura trouvé le moyen de t'attaquer en croisant sagement les bras?

- Je serai vigilante, expliqua Hermione en s'appropriant un sérieux hors du commun même malgré son statut de préfète. Il n'y a pas de milliers de façons pour se retrouver en contact direct avec un poison ; il n'y en a qu'une, et c'est par ingestion. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il arriverait à glisser un poison dans mes œufs le matin ou dans mon jus de citrouille sans que je ne m'en rende compte? Je surveillerai de près mes consommations et tout ira bien. Autrement, s'il m'offre des patacitrouilles un de ces jours, j'aurai plusieurs raisons de croire que quelque chose ne va pas.

Harry et Ron toisèrent leur amie avec doute. D'une part, elle avait bien raison, mais d'une autre, c'était beaucoup trop risqué de ne se fier qu'à une thèse aussi ambiguë que celle qu'elle avait proposée pour assurer sa sécurité évasive. Peut-être avait-elle déballé toutes ses intentions d'une ferme sureté, mais au fond d'elle, elle possédait cette même lourde crainte qui l'empêchait d'y voir parfaitement clair. D'ailleurs, le simple fait de ne pas savoir concrètement ce que les Malefoy et Rogue avaient monté comme plan ne pouvait aucunement l'aider dans ses mesures de protection. C'était toutefois uniquement les minces détails qu'elle connaissait qui la convinrent que peut-être ses méthodes se montreraient suffisantes pour l'empêcher de se retrouver morte le surlendemain.

Et puis en tout état de cause, qu'est-ce donc Dumbledore aurait-il pu faire s'il apprenait les fourbes activités de son professeur de potions adoré? Même malgré la haine commune que les élèves éprouvaient envers Rogue, Dumbledore n'eut jamais aucun doute au sujet de sa véritable personne. Ou plutôt ; il ne voulut jamais ouvrir les yeux sur sa possible véritable personnalité. Il serait donc immanquablement poussé à défendre son parti peu important les preuves qu'autrui pourrait lui apporter sous le nez. Tant de sagesse, tant de naïveté, tant de confiance! Tout reporter à Dumbledore serait une erreur, pensa Hermione à contrecœur. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle exagérait les faits, car tout de même ; Dumbledore n'était pas un vieux sénile, mais à trop de reprises elle était entrée en connaissance de plusieurs de ces preuves qui démontraient à quel point leur directeur accordait une confiance aveuglément importante envers Rogue.

Ce jeudi-là finit bien rapidement et ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione ne fut d'humeur à discuter d'autre chose que ce que les deux garçons avaient entendu quelques heures plus tôt. Néanmoins, le sujet était si délicat et imprécis qu'aucun des trois Gryffondor n'abordèrent la discussion, respectant plutôt un silence de marbre dans la salle commune afin que chacun soit attentif à leur propre pensée.

Hermione ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Bien qu'elle était consciente qu'elle avait des cours le vendredi qui suivait, elle ne trouva pas une paix raisonnablement grande pour l'autoriser à s'endormir. Peut-être était-ce justement la pensée que l'un de ces cours était celui de potions, avec Rogue, qui troubla son état d'esprit, mais elle se promit de ne pas, dans une quelconque circonstance, laisser paraître sa peur et sa nervosité envers son professeur. Ça ne serait pas une tâche facile, mais elle n'avait guère de choix si elle ne voulait pas attirer de soupçons sur sa personne et sur la raison pour laquelle elle agirait de la sorte.

Se forma ensuite une envie pressante d'en informer Drago. Serait-elle suffisamment forte pour aller lui parler directement suite à leur dernière conversation qui avait très mal tournée? Dah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, par Merlin! Histoires de cœur et histoires de sécurité ne faisaient aucunement un bon mariage! Elle irait dès le lendemain, à la fin de la journée, confronter ses sentiments et aller notifier Drago de ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre. Se retrouver en sa compagnie l'aiderait sûrement à se sentir rassurée, et peut-être même pourrait-elle en apprendre plus sur les plans des Malefoy et de Rogue s'il se trouvait qu'il en avait été informé. Mais ce dernier détail, elle en doutait grandement, car il était clair que le Serpentard aurait tenté quelque chose pour dissuader ses parents de lui faire du mal, pas vrai? Du moins, elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas entièrement renié sa relation avec elle pour qu'il ose la laisser ouvertement atteindre un niveau de danger trop grand pour sa vie…

* * *


	32. La Goutte du Mort Vivant

_Oyé, oyé! Voici ici un chapitre assez fourni en matière de viande, et ce, juste pour vous! J'avais bien pensé ne le poster qu'à mon retour de New York (oui, je pars demain à New York, YAY!), mais je me suis dis que trois jours de plus (la durée de mon voyage), ça serait quand même cruel... donc, je me suis soumise à une dernière lecture parmi les 8 000 que ce chapitre m'a requises à cause de sa longueur assez importante, puis je vous l'ai posté ce soir! Je peux compter sur vous pour les reviews?_

_En tout, dans ma fic, je calcule trois/quatre grands événements perturbants, et celui-ci, c'est le deuxième! Il devrait y avoir plus ou moins cinq chapitres qui va alimenter l'incident suite à celui-ci, puis ensuite viendra le tout dernier..._

_Allez, bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre!_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 - La Goutte du Mort-Vivant**

**

* * *

**

Depuis que Drago rompit les liens avec Hermione, ce vendredi-ci fut certainement la plus agréable journée qu'il traversa. Contrairement à ses attentes, il aurait été certain que les cours qu'il avait en commun avec les Gryffondor, en l'occurrence celui de potions et de défense contre les forces du Mal qui avaient lieu la même journée, seraient pénibles à endurer à cause de la présence troublante d'Hermione, mais ce ne fut aucunement le cas. Elle avait même été la source de son divertissement quotidien malgré la honte qu'elle s'était elle-même infligée dans le cours de potions lors de la préparation d'un sérum de vérité semblable au puissant Veritaserum :

_Alors qu'Hermione semblait être la seule élève à bien maîtriser la dure confection de sa potion à en juger par la fluidité de ses mouvements, Neville, son compagnon durant ce cours-ci, dut certainement accomplir une fausse manœuvre car le contenu leur chaudron s'était soudainement mis à gonfler et à dégonfler à un rythme croissant. Attirant alors le regard intrigué de certains élèves et les rires de d'autres, Hermione paniqua instantanément puis se mit à réprimander son coéquipier du regard. Celui-ci se renfrogna aussitôt en l'assurant qu'il n'eut pas la possibilité d'ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un seul ingrédient depuis le début de la confection de leur sérum tandis que la préfète parcourut rapidement la liste des éléments inscrits dans son manuel afin de trouver la source de se défaut qui se mit soudainement à bouillonner dangereusement. Rogue, non loin de là, regardait la scène avec un sourire railleur sur les lèvres ; il savourait inévitablement le manque d'habilité inhabituel de « sa meilleure élève »._

_- Je vous conseille fortement de vous éloigner du chaudron de miss Granger si vous ne voulez pas vous faire asperger par le résultat de son incompétence, souleva le professeur à l'adresse de ses étudiants sans cesser de sourire._

_Bientôt, sa potion se mit à fumer telle une cheminée. Alors que chacun des étudiants – y compris Neville – reculèrent vers le fond de la classe, Hermione, elle, tentait encore tout aussi maladroitement de réparer son erreur afin de ne pas s'infliger une honte devant tout ces gens. Puis, au moment où une grosse bulle épaisse et brunâtre éclatât en atteignant presque le visage de la préfète, elle recula rapidement de quelques pas dans l'intention d'aller se réfugier auprès des spectateurs après avoir finalement constaté qu'elle ne réussirait pas à calmer ce gros ragoût fichu._

_- Non, non, miss Granger, intervint Rogue en secouant faiblement la tête. C'est votre erreur, alors tentez de réparer votre bourde si vous ne voulez pas être récipiendaire d'une retenue pour avoir asperger ma salle de classe du résultat de votre étourderie._

_Maudissant Rogue ne la forcer à s'exposer à une éventuelle douche de sérum, le regard d'Hermione se mit à danser entre son professeur et son propre chaudron qui écumait tel un volcan. Elle ignorait si elle préférait rester aux côtés d'une potion aussi menaçante que la sienne ou d'être contrainte à se présenter à une retenue injuste, mais dans tous les cas, elle se rapprocha vers sa table puis se pencha prudemment vers son bouquin. Les regards de ses camarades de classe dans son dos appliquaient sur elle une grande pression qui la poussa à jouer les héros en ajoutant un ingrédient quelconque dans l'espoir que le bouillonnement s'apaise, mais au moment même où cet élément toucha la surface de son chaudron, il explosa brutalement en envoyant son contenu en majeure partie sur son visage._

_Pas un seul élève ne put réprimer un rire amusé. Même Rogue, habituellement si froid, pinça les lèvres en laissant transparaître un faible amusement sur son visage cireux. Drago, quant à lui, fut celui qui s'esclaffa le plus bruyamment. Il ne se moquait pas du tout d'elle, non ; il n'était qu'amusé par la situation, car il connaissait comme tout le monde les hautes capacités d'Hermione à accomplir une quelconque tâche scolaire... en temps normal. Le reste de son clan de Serpentard, par contre, riait ouvertement de son sort, se tordant en deux ou plaquant leur main sur leurs côtes douloureuses. Harry et Ron, contrairement au reste du groupe, allèrent rapidement rejoindre leur amie qui était figée d'horreur, la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise que l'explosion avait provoquée._

_- Le cours est fini, déclara Rogue en ricanant sur un ton mauvais. Rangez vos instruments et vos chaudrons, mais ne nettoyez pas vos places ; miss Granger va se faire un plaisir de le faire pour vous puisqu'elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à salir la classe en entier._

_Hermione, outrée, cracha rageusement le contenu de sa bouche puis essuya de son bras son visage couvert de cette même substance. Les mouvements des spectateurs reprirent alors puis tous se dirigèrent vers leur table afin de prendre leurs bouquins pour quitter la classe. L'écho des rires, à la honte totale de la préfète, retentissait encore dans la pièce._

_- Ça va, Hermione…? demanda Ron en contenant ses rires._

_- C'est dégoûtant! s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant enfin dans quel état elle se trouvait._

_Malgré l'épaisse couche brune qui l'habillait, les élèves qui passèrent tout près d'elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé pouvaient facilement voir qu'elle était devenue écarlate. Jamais en sept ans elle ne s'était imposée une honte aussi vive et contrariante._

Le souvenir de cet incident survenu quelques heures plus tôt refit surface dans la mémoire de Drago puis le secoua d'un petit rictus. Assis sur sa chaise inconfortable aux côtés de Pansy dans son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, il fixait obstinément les cheveux en broussaille d'Hermione qui avait trouvé le temps d'aller prendre une douche entre la fin de sa tâche de nettoyage et le cours qui suivait. Elle devait sûrement être soulagée d'avoir une place assignée à l'avant de la classe ; ainsi, personne ne pourrait se retourner pour se moquer d'elle.

Le professeur Carrow parlait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure, mais Drago ignorait complètement le sujet qu'elle élaborait à l'aide de ses gestes concluant. Les cours théoriques pouvaient être d'un tel ennui… Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait que fixé la posture droite d'Hermione en contemplant son visage qu'il pouvait entrevoir de trois-quarts dos. Il se rappelait bien des baisers qu'il avait déposé juste là, à la naissance de sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille. Il se rappelait bien des frissons qu'il avait pu sentir sur sa peau tendre lorsqu'il avait tracé un chemin sinueux dans son cou pour aller mordiller son lobe brûlant…

Le jeune homme ignorait complètement les caresses provocantes que Pansy appliquait sur sa cuisse sous la table, même lorsque celles-ci allèrent inclusivement se concentrer tout près de son entre-jambe. Vexée par son imperturbabilité, le tonkinois battit en retraite puis croisa étroitement les bras autour de sa poitrine en s'enfonçant sur son siège.

L'immobilité du regard de Drago se troubla alors lorsqu'Hermione esquissa un mouvement vacillant. Courbant le dos vers l'avant, elle plaqua ses mains contre son ventre tandis que Weasley, assis à côté d'elle, la dévisagea avec curiosité. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en posant une main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor puis Drago la vit hocher brusquement la tête. Fronçant lui-même les sourcils bien bas, il se replaça sur son siège, déposa ses coudes contre son bureau en lorgnant attentivement ce qu'il se passait à celui des deux Gryffondor. Quelques secondes passèrent et Hermione se redressa, gardant toutefois une main contre son flanc. La seconde suivante, elle répéta violemment le même mouvement qu'elle avait effectué un instant plus tôt, attirant derechef le regard maintenant inquiet de Weasley. Bientôt, Potter, qui était assis au bureau derrière celui d'Hermione, se leva à demie de sa chaise afin de se pencher vers l'avant pour échanger quelques paroles avec le rouquin. Celui-ci mima un mouvement interrogatif et c'est exactement à ce moment qu'Hermione gémit bruyamment en contractant tous ses muscles d'un coup sec.

Drago ressentit un coup cruel assener son cœur tandis que plusieurs élèves avaient maintenant tourné leur attention vers la jeune fille qui souffrait visiblement. Inquiet, il serra les poings en tentant de paraître indifférent, car Merlin savait à quel point une réaction affolée de sa part serait étrangement vue par les autres étudiants.

Carrow ne semblait pas le moins du monde réaliser que plus aucun de ses élèves ne portait attention à ses mots. Weasley était maintenant penché vers Hermione et cherchait son regard en secouant faiblement les épaules de son amie et Harry ne prit pas bien longtemps avant de dégager sa place afin d'aller se positionner à leurs côtés. Poussant soudainement un gémissement particulièrement strident en tordant bizarrement ses jambes entre les pattes de sa chaise, Hermione attira cette fois tous les regards des élèves, sortant par le même fait le professeur de son enseignement.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici? demanda Carrow d'une voix pincée.

- Madame! paniqua Ron alors qu'Harry prit la relève afin de tenter de la calmer leur amie. C'est Hermione…! Elle a… Elle a je-ne-sais-quoi, mais elle ne va pas bien!

Hermione avait maintenant plaqué son torse contre ses cuisses en gardant ses mains autour de sa poitrine, respirant avec une énorme difficulté. Apercevant finalement son visage en entier qui était contracté par la douleur, Drago se sentit complètement horrifié de la voir dans cet état. Paralysé et impuissant, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il observait la scène avec une envie indomptable de se jeter sur elle pour venir à son secours. Il profita alors du mouvement presque unanime de tous les élèves qui s'étaient redressés sur leur deux pieds pour mieux voir la scène afin de s'approcher de la souffrante en bousculant les autres sur son passage.

En poussant un cri déchirant, des larmes se mirent à perler sur le coin des paupières crispées d'Hermione. Alors que madame Carrow alla se diriger vers la jeune femme afin de tenter de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, son mouvement se fit bien rapidement interrompre lorsque la préfète se redressa subitement en plaquant son dos contre le dossier de la chaise sans ménagement. Aussitôt ensuite, elle s'effondra mollement contre son bureau, la joue étendue contre la surface froide, immobile.

Plusieurs petits cris féminins s'élevèrent dans la classe en troublant le silence que l'attention vouée à la panique d'Hermione avait provoquée. Parvati et Padma Patil avaient plaqué leur main contre leur bouche, scandalisée. Même Pansy Parkinson semblait choquée par ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Quant à Harry, il se rua aussitôt sur son amie afin de tenter de la réveiller en la secouant énergiquement. Ron, lui, se tenait debout tout près d'eux, sidéré. On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste de voir un revenant ; il était blanc comme neige et semblait lui-même sur le point de perdre conscience.

_- Hermione!_ s'écria Harry en la secouant comme si elle aurait été qu'un vulgaire pantin. Hermione, réveille-toi!

En vain. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Drago avait mal au cœur tellement il cognait massivement contre sa cage thoracique. Il avait clairement l'impression que quelqu'un était en train d'hacher son organe vital, le vidant ainsi de tout son sang. Sa respiration était saccadée et bientôt, ses mains et son menton se mirent à trembler. C'était une grande chance que l'attention soit rivée sur Hermione plutôt que sur lui, car on aurait pu jurer qu'il était sur le point d'engager une crise d'hystérie. À contrecœur, il se fondit dans la foule en constatant qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester indifférent face à cette scène inquiétante.

- Dégagez, Potter! s'exclama le professeur en tentant de défaire l'étreinte d'Harry de sur Hermione.

- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie! vociféra le Survivant en dégageant brutalement la main du professeur de sur son bras. Ron, aide-moi!

Mais Ron ne bougeait pas non plus. Tout le monde était fixé dans le béton à l'exception du professeur et de l'Élu.

- Ron! renchérit Harry avec agressivité. Ron, viens m'aider!

_- Potter!_ Lâchez cette pauvre enfant! ordonna Carrow en tirant obstinément sur le bras de son élève.

- Mais que diable se passe-t-il ici?! retentit une voix ferme tout près de la porte.

Tout le monde se retourna afin de faire face au nouvel arrivant. Tout le monde à l'exception de Drago. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança avec presse en dévisageant les alentours par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires tandis qu'Harry relâcha finalement Hermione afin de se jeter sur elle :

- Professeur McGonagall! Hermione ne va pas bien! Elle s'est évanouie, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie!

- Calmez-vous, Potter, fit McGonagall en se frayant une place entre les élèves pour se rendre au centre d'attention. _Oh!_ Par Merlin!

La dame se pencha aussitôt sur le corps inerte d'Hermione puis posa une main délicate sur son épaule. L'instant d'après, elle s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur et son autorité.

- Madame Carrow, veuillez libérer sur le champ les alentours. Nous allons amener miss Granger à l'infirmerie.

- Je viens avec vous! précipita Harry.

- Oh, certainement pas! couina-t-elle. Vous, vous allez rester en classe. Comme tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de tous les élèves.

Les étudiants s'écartèrent de la place sous les indications de Carrow, puis ils allèrent tous finalement se rasseoir à leur bureau non sans cesser d'observer la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Drago dut se faire tirer par Pansy pour qu'il en fasse autant.

- Monsieur Weasley, appela McGonagall.

Sans succès. Il semblait encore paralyser.

_- Monsieur Weasley!_ répéta-t-elle en claquant frénétiquement les doigts à deux pouces de son visage.

Aussitôt, Ron se réveilla de sa torpeur en secouant la tête. Ayant enfin gagné son attention, McGonagall posa une main raide dans son dos afin de l'inviter à s'approcher.

- Vous allez m'accompagner à l'infirmerie avec miss Granger, lui indiqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi lui mais pas moi? s'outra Harry sans calmer sa rage. Je veux venir aussi!

- Non, Potter! Vous restez bien sagement ici tout comme tous les autres élèves de cette classe!

Le professeur lança un regard entendu à Carrow puis quitta la pièce après avoir jeter un sort de lévitation sur le corps immobile d'Hermione. Ron, d'un pas gauche et tendu, suivit de près sa supérieure et referma la porte derrière eux. Drago avait la monstrueuse impression qu'il venait d'assister aux pompes funèbres de la pauvre victime…

La classe était désagréablement silencieuse. Tous semblaient être renfermés sur eux-mêmes, comme s'ils étaient gênés de ce à quoi ils venaient tout juste d'assister. La plupart des élèves avaient la tête baissée, mais Drago, lui, fixait la porte derrière laquelle McGonagall, Hermione et Weasley venaient tout juste de disparaître. De tout ce qu'il eut vécu jusqu'à présent, jamais la peur n'avait été aussi vivante en lui. Elle était présente en lui en quantité exacte à celle de son sang, comme si chacun de ses globules s'imbibait de cette terreur insupportable. Un amer regret s'éprit alors de lui ; le regret d'avoir abandonné Hermione même si la raison pour laquelle il l'eut fait ne fut que pour assurer la sécurité qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas reçue. Il le connaissait, le responsable de cet acte. Il savait très bien que c'était Rogue qui avait causé tout ça. Il l'avait prévenu, mais jamais Drago n'avait voulu le prendre ses mots au sérieux. Voilà donc où l'encontre qu'il avait apportée à ses exigences l'eut mené…

Hermione… Allait-elle survivre à cet incident? Une douleur aigue le pinça au niveau de l'estomac. Serrant les mâchoires et les poings, il cligna les paupières d'un nombre incalculable de fois afin de retenir les larmes qui brûlaient ses rétines. La haine envers Rogue… était immonde, odieuse, excessive… Son corps brûlait déjà de vengeance.

Harry se tenait encore debout dans la salle de classe. Abattu, il se laissa choir sur la chaise qu'avait précédemment occupée Hermione mais qui était désormais vacante. Carrow alla s'asseoir à son bureau puis entrecroisa sagement les doigts en parcourant les têtes déprimées de ses élèves d'un regard circulaire. Elle pouvait être certaine que personne ne serait à l'écoute si la décision de poursuivre son cours gagnait parmi le débat d'idée qui s'entretenait dans sa tête.

Soupirant lâchement, elle ne fit pas mijoter ses élèves plus longtemps entre les murs de la classe devenus étouffants :

- Vous pouvez quitter.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'Harry était déjà sorti. Tranquillement, sans prononcer la moindre parole, les autres jeunes quittèrent la pièce d'un pas traînant même si l'idée d'avoir déjà fini leur semaine de cours aurait normalement dû les exciter. Drago fut de ceux qui désertèrent les lieux en dernier, et Pansy fut même forcée de le tirer par le bras pour qu'il daigne bouger le petit doigt. Tout son moral était à plat. La vie en lui ; inexistante. Ce qui venait de se produire, c'était comme si on venait d'arracher une partie de lui. La bonne partie de lui, celle qui pouvait faire de lui une bonne personne…

Harry et Ron se tenaient au chevet d'Hermione qui était couverte d'une pommade quelconque qui dégageait une odeur fort mauvaise. Les deux garçons observaient attentivement chacun des gestes que madame Pomfresh exécutait sur leur amie ; de la prise de sa température élevée jusqu'à l'analyse des signes vitaux de la jeune femme.

- Deux fois en moins de trois mois… marmonna la soignante d'une voix attristée. Pourquoi donc tant de malchance doit s'abattre sur une jeune fille aussi droite que miss Granger?

- Êtes-vous capable de déterminer qu'est-ce qui la fait réagir d'une telle manière? lança Harry, assis sur le bout de sa chaise.

Il savait très pertinemment, tout comme Ron et Drago, que Rogue était l'auteur de cette mésaventure. Mais qui sait ; peut-être la réaction dont elle avait été victime n'était qu'un effet secondaire de l'explosion qui s'était produite dans leur cours de potions? Ou peut-être même que la tâche de Rogue et l'explosion elle-même étaient liées? Un éclair traversa furtivement l'esprit d'Harry tandis qu'il réalisa que c'était sûrement leur professeur qui avait lui même fait en sorte que la potion d'Hermione lui explose au visage. Sûrement avait-il glisser ce foutu poison au fond de son chaudron avant la confection de leur sérum de vérité… Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il insisté pour que tous les élèves quittent la proximité du danger que présentait le chaudron en ébullition en forçant Hermione de rester tout près? Voilà, toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient mises en place! Ils avaient laissé Rogue gagner… Ils avaient laissé Rogue faire du mal à leur meilleure amie… et il s'en voulait pour mourir.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais j'ai de grands doutes. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est certainement pas l'œuvre de ce sérum de vérité que vous étiez sensés fabriquer dans le cours précédant celui de l'incident. Comme l'indique son nom, le effet de cette potion n'est que la possibilité pour celui qui le boit de dire tous ses plus grands secrets sans même y être forcé.

- Que croyez-vous qu'elle a pu avaler, dans ce cas? demanda Ron.

Madame Pomfresh enfonça ses poings sur ses hanches, toisant avec pitié le corps faible et immobile d'Hermione. La pauvre Gryffondor suait à grosses gouttes. L'infirmière essuya à l'aide d'un chiffon le front brûlant de l'étudiante puis se redressa sans cesser de la regarder.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, déclara-t-elle lugubrement.

- La _quoi?_ firent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.

- La Goutte du Mort-Vivant, répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, peu fière de devoir aborder ce sombre sujet. C'est un somnifère extrêmement puissant et dangereux.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard horrifié.

- Dangereux? bredouilla Harry en plissant le front. En quoi un somnifère peut-il être dangereux?

- Ils ne le sont habituellement pas, expliqua madame Pomfresh, mais celui-ci l'est fortement. Comme tous les autres types de somnifères, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant plonge son consommateur dans un profond sommeil – même si dans ce cas-ci, il s'agit plutôt d'un coma – mais contrairement aux autres, il peut amener la mort si son antidote n'est pas ingurgité dans les plus brefs délais.

Anéanti par la nouvelle, Ron plongea son visage désespéré entre ses mains tremblantes en poussant un immense et lourd soupir. Harry, quant à lui, ne lâcha pas le morceau de sitôt :

- Alors ne pouvez-vous pas lui administrer son antidote? précipita Harry hâtivement.

- C'est impossible ; nous ne possédons pas cet antidote puisque nous ne sommes d'abord pas sensé posséder un tel somnifère entre les murs de Poudlard. Son utilisation est formellement prohibée par le ministère de la Magie, et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous ne le retrouvons dans aucune école. Je trouve alors très étrange que ce soit exactement cette potion que miss Granger se soit retrouvée à avaler… Je ne comprends pas qui aurait pu se retrouver en possession d'une telle horreur et encore moins qui aurait osé en faire usage sur une enfant!

Derechef, Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard qui s'entendait parfaitement sur l'explication aux questions que la soignante se posait.

- Et ce délai avant… avant la mort, ajouta le rouquin avec appréhension, c'est combien de temps?

- Il n'est pas fixe, fit sombrement la dame. Il peut varier d'une personne à l'autre, selon le métabolisme de la victime ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Ce somnifère reste plutôt mystérieux, même aux yeux des chercheurs.

L'infirmière leva alors les yeux vit le professeur Dumbledore pénétrer à l'intérieur la pièce, suivi de près par McGonagall. Elle indiqua à Harry et Ron de patienter quelques instants puis quitta l'infirmerie afin d'aller discuter avec les deux dirigeants de l'autre côté des murs en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Je continue de croire que nous devrions aller en parler à Dumbledore, déclara gravement Harry en posant ses coudes contre ses genoux.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Ron, mais Hermione a dit…

- Hermione a été franchement naïve, Ron, tout comme nous. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que nous avons laissé Rogue faire du mal à notre meilleure amie? On a complètement sous-estimé ses capacités!

Le rouquin se renfrogna en grimaçant de tristesse. Ses yeux allèrent rencontrer son amie qui gisait sans émotion sur le lit de malade puis son cœur se serra.

- Il avait mis le poison au fond de son chaudron, pas vrai? fit-il. J'ai vu Hermione cracher lorsque la potion lui a explosée au nez…

- Je pense également la même chose.

Un silence morne s'étira. Soudainement, après deux longues minutes, Ron se redressa vivement sur son siège en affichant un sourire triomphant.

- Harry! s'exclama-t-il alors, plein d'espoir. Sa complémentaire!

Perplexe, le Survivant haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Même s'il ne comprenait aucunement où il voulait en venir, il sembla toutefois rassuré que son ami ait découvert quelque chose dont lui avait apparemment passé à côté sans même en prendre notice.

- Sa complémentaire! poussa-t-il de nouveau dans l'espoir qu'insister sonnerait des cloches dans la tête d'Harry. Tu te souviens? Rogue a demandé à Lucius de lui donner sa complémentaire!

- Oui, oui, oui! Je me souviens! déboula Harry, insulté par le ton sarcastique qu'avait emprunté son copain. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça? C'est quoi, cette complémentaire?

- L'antidote, Harry! L'antidote! Rogue a dit qu'il préférerait éviter une mort à Poudlard! Il est donc clair qu'il détient l'antidote dans son bureau!

Le regard du Survivant s'illumina. Une complémentaire… Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le lien pourtant si évident? Oui, il s'en rappelait! Rogue avait mentionné qu'il refuserait de faire quoi que ce soit si Lucius ne lui rendait pas « sa complémentaire »! Un rappel du bruit d'une armoire qui grince troubla alors les réflexions du jeune homme, lui rappelant que lui et Ron savaient approximativement où Rogue avait entreposé les deux fioles que les Malefoy lui avaient données. Vif et déterminé, il se leva en affichant un sourire excessivement grandiloquent pour ce que la situation que ce détail imposait comme aventure périlleuse.

- Il faut aller chercher cet antidote, Ron! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut y aller, et maintenant!

- Maintenant? déclara-t-il, incrédule. Non, c'est une mauvaise idée… Nous sommes maintenant en fin de semaine, ce qui implique que Rogue sera constamment présent dans son bureau.

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tort, Harry se rassit brusquement sur sa chaise en esquissant une moue pensive.

- Il va donc falloir attendre ce lundi? marmonna-t-il, peu enchanté à l'idée d'étirer le temps qui séparerait ce moment et celui de l'acquisition de cet antidote.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, confirma le rouquin. À moins que l'idée de pénétrer dans son bureau alors qu'il s'y trouve te semble une bonne expérience à vivre…

Harry douta grandement de cette situation puis acquiesça gauchement à sa réplique. L'ambiance sembla soudainement s'être allégée suite à cette découverte qui augurait pour le mieux dans ce moment de panique.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre Malefoy au courant? proposa Harry avec un certain malaise dans la voix.

Ron dévisagea alors Harry avec une profonde aversion. Tordant la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de vomir, il haussa les épaules.

- Peux-tu bien me dire pourquoi nous devrions le mettre au courant de quoi que ce soit?

- Parce que pénétrer dans l'office de Rogue est très dangereux puisque nous pourrions se faire pincer à n'importe quel moment… Sachant donc que Malefoy est en quelque sorte… « proche » de Rogue, il pourrait peut-être tenter quelque chose qui pourrait nous éviter ce risque.

- Tu ferais confiance à cet ordure, toi?

- Je te rappelle que lui et Hermione ont vécu quelque chose… et j'ignore si tu as jeté un œil à Malefoy lorsqu'Hermione s'est évanouie en pleine classe, mais il semblait aussi choqué que nous…

La réplique d'Harry appliqua un silence malaisé entre les deux amis, tous d'eux dégoûtés à cette évocation pourtant véridique.

- Alors tu seras prêt à créer une sorte de… d'alliance avec lui?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'hausser les épaules.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement en hochant la tête.

- Alors j'espère que tu ne verras aucun inconvénient si je te dis que je préfèrerais ne pas être présent lorsque tu iras lui en parler.

- J'allais justement te proposer de m'y rendre seul pour avoir l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec lui avant que tu ne le tues. Au passage, je vais tenter d'en savoir plus sur cette mission… Celle qui me concerne.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent donc de leur amie avec peine afin d'aller prendre leur dernier repas de la journée dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, les deux paires d'yeux allèrent instantanément se poser à la table des Serpentard afin de vérifier si Malefoy était présent, mais furent plutôt indifférents lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y était pas. Tant pis, se dit Harry, il n'avait qu'à repousser sa discussion avec lui qui s'annonçait déjà pleine d'amour et de douceur. Chose certaine, cependant, c'est qu'il voulait absolument être entré en communication avec ce sale serpent avant la fin de la journée. Il eut, pendant toute la durée du repas, préparé et laissé mijoté des phrases fermes et des bonnes et cinglantes répliques dans son esprit, et il se voulait absolument de les lui dire avant que le temps du couvre-feu ne sonne s'il espérait seulement fermer l'œil durant la nuit.

D'ailleurs, alors que tous les élèves se mirent à quitter l'immense pièce aux alentours de sept heures et demie, Ron tapota distraitement l'épaule d'Harry en fixant le portail de la Grande Salle. Lorsque le Survivant tourna la tête afin de déposer son regard sur ce que le rouquin toisait avec insistance, il y vit Malefoy qui venait tout juste de faire son entrée. Son allure laissa largement indisposé les deux Gryffondor ; jamais ils ne l'avaient vu arborer un air aussi déstabilisé et vide, comme s'il était atteint d'un traumatisme quelconque. Les meilleurs amis s'échangèrent un regard communicatif et Harry détermina alors que c'était là le bon moment d'aller échanger quelques précieux mots avec Malefoy au sujet d'Hermione. Sans perdre de temps, il se leva de son banc et se dirigea vers le blondinet d'un pas pressé avant qu'il n'entame son chemin vers sa table. Heureusement, le regard du Serpentard alla bien rapidement croiser celui d'Harry qui lui fit signe de sortir de la salle en un mouvement sec de la tête. Malefoy comprit aussitôt puis ne se fit pas prier avant d'exécuter l'ordre de son ennemi juré. Leur conversation s'annonçait peut-être finalement à être entretenue dans de bonnes démarches s'il se montrait aussi coopératif qu'il le fit à ce moment. Tournant les talons, Malefoy prit un chemin qu'il suivit en serpentant longuement les couloirs de l'école, et Harry fut bientôt obligé de courir pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Lorsque le Survivant bifurqua à un coin, un Serpentard d'une translucidité maladive qui aurait rendue Peeves jaloux se rua sur lui.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien? précipita-t-il.

Malaise. Le voir s'inquiéter ainsi pour Hermione Granger le déstabilisa à un point tel qu'Harry se demanda brièvement s'il se trouvait véritablement en face de Drago Malefoy.

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée… débuta Harry.

- Alors elle ne s'est qu'évanouie? le coupa Malefoy avec soulagement.

- Non, non, en fait, elle est plongée dans un coma…

_- Un coma?!_ poussa-t-il sans le laisser aboutir. De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Potter?!

- VEUX-TU BIEN ME LAISSER PARLER, BORDEL?!

Malefoy se replia, surpris par sa perte de sang-froid. Il s'engagea à contrecœur à se taire, réalisant qu'il n'arriverait effectivement pas à prendre la moindre nouvelle s'il lui coupait constamment la parole. Il le lorgna toutefois d'un regard méprisant provoqué par le ton supérieur qu'il s'était approprié. Déjà rageur, il serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Il se trouve qu'elle a avalé un somnifère très puissant dont les effets sont plus importants qu'un simple somnifère, expliqua Harry après avoir capturé son attention et imposé son silence. Rogue a certainement…

- Rogue?! le coupa-t-il derechef. Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est Rogue qui lui a infligé ça?!

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Harry doutait qu'annoncer les véritables responsables de cet incident serait une bonne idée. Ne se souciant toutefois aucunement des conséquences que Malefoy pourrait subir ou ferait subir à quiconque, il se lança :

- Ron et moi avons entendu une conversation dans le bureau de Rogue qui portait sur ce sujet.

- Avec qui discutait-il? demanda-t-il avec avidité.

Le Gryffondor hésita.

- Tes parents.

Aucune réaction apparente. Cependant, Harry put facilement déterminer que Malefoy devait être submergé par la colère. Il le devina d'ailleurs par ses narines qui se dilatèrent soudainement et par le faible tremblement dont son visage entier était maintenant prisonnier. Une veine parut même palper sous la peau de sa tempe tendue. Le Serpentard resta silencieux, mais Harry comprit que ce silence invitait des informations plus explicites à s'affirmer.

- C'est d'eux que provient la potion, déclara-t-il.

- Et l'idée de venir m'en parler ne vous a jamais passé à l'esprit, à toi et la belette?! cracha-t-il avec mépris et rage.

Harry haussa les sourcils, jaugeant son ennemi avec éminence.

- On a des comptes à te rendre, peut-être?

- Non, mais sachant pertinemment que je suis le principal concerné dans cette histoire, peut-être aurais-je pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher Rogue de faire ce qu'il a fait!

- Oh! Eh bien, excuse-moi si je ne te fais aucunement confiance, _Malefoy!_

- Avec ce qu'Hermione a du te dévoiler à notre sujet, je crois bien que ç'aurait été la moindre des choses! Sur-tout-que-ça-me-con-cer-ne!

- Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom! Ça me répugne de l'entendre dire de ta sale gueule de serpent!

- T'es vraiment qu'un enfant, Potter! siffla le Serpentard en s'empourprant violemment. Notre relation n'a pas sa place dans cette histoire, de toute façon!

- Au contraire! Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ignore la raison pour laquelle Rogue a décidé de s'attaquer à Hermione!

Fronçant les sourcils, le front et les yeux plissés, Malefoy afficha un air franchement menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, le balafré?!

- Que tout ce qui est arrivé de négatif à Hermione depuis le tout début de l'année, c'est entièrement de ta faute! Et si elle se trouve actuellement étendue sur un lit de mort à la place de se tenir juste à côté de nous, c'est aussi uniquement de ta faute! Tout ça, c'est à cause de ta stupide incapacité d'aller acquérir ta saleté de Marque des Ténèbres par ta propre petite infâme personne!

Fulminant, Malefoy captura le collet de la chemise d'Harry et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur en appliquant une désagréable pression pour tous les deux.

_- Ta gueule, Potter!_ vociféra-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais forcée à faire quoi que ce soit pour moi, sache-le!

- N'empêche que sans tes petits soucis personnels, grogna Harry en se dégagea tout aussi brutalement que Malefoy l'avait violenté, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation critique!

Malefoy refusait de se faire à l'idée qu'il était le véritable responsable de cette malheureuse histoire avec Hermione. Plus fortes que lui, les larmes se mirent à se frayer dangereusement un chemin vers ses yeux. Des larmes de rage. Une rage qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité d'évacuer autrement que par cette faiblesse. Non, Potter avait raison… Tout ça était de sa faute à lui… C'est lui qui avait autorisé Hermione à l'accompagner à la Cabane Hurlante… Il était l'instigateur de chacune de ses mauvaises passes…

- Ne mets pas le blâme de ton irresponsabilité sur moi! renchérit-il afin de cacher son immense culpabilité. Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es incapable de prendre soin de tes amis!

- Tu viens tout juste de me prouver à quel point tu te soucis d'elle, c'est incroyable!

L'ironie dont Harry fit preuve insulta considérablement Malefoy. S'il avait espéré en apprendre plus sur la situation d'Hermione, il venait tout juste de détruire toutes ses chances. Pareil pour le Survivant ; il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur la mission ambiguë du Serpentard? Il se foutait littéralement le doigt dans l'œil s'il croyait un instant avoir encore cette chance à ce stade-ci de leur entretien.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à te prouver, Potter.

- Alors dans ce cas, j'imagine que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Catégorique, Harry pivota sur lui-même puis s'éloigna. Franchement, cette discussion ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Et puis tout compte fait, lui et Ron pourraient très bien se débrouiller sans l'aide de cet incompétent. Malefoy, quant à lui, paniqua intérieurement à l'idée de rester si peu informé au sujet d'Hermione. Retenant un cri suppliant, il posa un pied devant lui avec une envie caressante d'aller lui défoncer l'arrière de la tête à cause de la torture psychologique qu'il lui infligeait.

- Potter, attends!

Harry sourit sournoisement. Malefoy dépendait apparemment de ses informations… Il se retourna, l'air blasé. Tout pour le provoquer.

Le Serpentard allongea une pause inconfortable. Si seulement il n'aurait pu que se présenter à l'infirmerie comme si Hermione aurait été n'importe qui pour prendre des nouvelles de son propre chef! Mais non, il fallait qu'il pile sur son amour-propre en se ressourçant qu'auprès de ce raté de Potter… Quelle honte!

- Va-t-elle se réveiller bientôt?

Le Gryffondor se sentit soudainement si fier de se retrouver en position de force envers Malefoy qui pensa d'abord ne rien lui dire et de l'envoyer balader. Seulement, cette étrange lueur de sincère inquiétude qu'il distingua dans ses yeux d'acier l'empêcha de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Après tout, il avait beau être des plus infâmes personnes qu'il connaissait, mais il restait un humain qui possédait des attachements envers autrui… même si l'idée de savoir que cet « autrui » en l'occurrence n'était nulle autre qu'Hermione lui déplaisait bigrement. En tout état de cause, Harry fortifia l'indifférence qui teintait ses traits puis inséra ses mains au creux de ses poches.

- Non.

Rien d'autre. Malefoy se sentit fulminer intérieurement face à ce manque apparent de coopération, mais tout de même, il garda son air vulnérable et l'invita à détailler sa réponse en haussant les sourcils d'une manière interrogative.

- Ce qu'elle a avalé, c'était la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, expliqua vaguement Harry. C'est un somnifère qui s'apparente beaucoup à n'importe quel poison à cause de ses effets…

- Et ce sont quoi, ces effets?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas un bouquin à consulter. Va t'informer par toi-même si tu veux en savoir plus.

Derechef, il se retourna dans l'idée de quitter enfin les lieux, mais tout comme la première fois, Malefoy l'intercepta.

- Je veux rester informé de sa situation, déclara le serpent en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

Sa voix s'était faite ferme, mais son mécontentement face à cette demande de collaboration se fit largement remarquer dans son tremblement.

- Et si moi, je n'en ai pas envie?

Malefoy sentit alors soudainement son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. C'était à ça qu'il voulait jouer? Parfait.

- Ne fais pas le con, Potter. Je ne veux qu'un rapport fréquent sur son état, pas que tu te jettes à mes pieds pour que je te pardonne ta stupidité.

- Puisque tu sembles savoir si tenacement ce que tu souhaites, je te conseille fortement de réviser tes démarches pour atteindre ton but, parce que dans ce cas-ci, tu peux bien te mettre ton rapport là où je pense!

Sur ces derniers mots, il se retourna, mais à peine eut-il posé un pied devant l'autre qu'il pivota pour la troisième fois vers son adversaire.

- Tu sais quoi? J'ignore même ce qui me retient d'aller te balancer à Dumbledore. Ça serait si facile.

Un éclat de panique passa furtivement dans le regard du blondinet. Il quitta cependant rapidement son chenal afin de céder la place à une frustration de haut niveau.

- Ose simplement faire ça, et plus d'un vont regretter ton sort, le balafré. Je garde mes nouvelles compétences uniquement pour ton cas, tu t'en rappelles peut-être?

Quelques bribes de conversation entre Lucius et Rogue résonnèrent alors dans sa tête, se remémorant le passage qui l'avait particulièrement affligé : un prochain combat contre Malefoy… À en juger par le ton désinvolte qu'avait arboré son ennemi, il ne devait certainement pas être au courant de la supposée mission qui lui revenait. Donc finalement, il n'aurait jamais rien appris de constructif s'il se serait lancé dans des questions à ce sujet.

- Tes menaces me laissent de marbre ; garde plutôt ta salive envers ceux qui voudront bien te croire.

En s'échangeant un regard surchargé de mépris et de haine, les deux élèves jugèrent qu'ils avaient tous deux terminé leur discussion. Chacun de leur côté, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, plus ou moins satisfaits de leurs acquisitions. Malefoy aurait peut-être espéré en savoir plus sur le cas mystérieux d'Hermione, mais il connaissait au moins maintenant le moteur de la réaction qu'elle eut dans leur classe. Harry, quant à lui, se traita mentalement de tous les noms, réalisant qu'il aurait aussi bien pu ne jamais lui adresser la parole que rien n'aurait changé dans ses démarches pour aller subtiliser la précieuse antidote sur laquelle la vie de sa meilleure amie reposait maintenant.

* * *

_Peut-être est-ce trop loin dans nos mémoires, mais je vous rappelle que la Goutte du Mort-Vivant existe bel et bien dans l'univers d'HP! Comme j'ai mentionné je-ne-sais-trop-où, je déteste inventer des trucs quand ils jouent un rôle important dans ma fic... Oui, c'est clair, il y a quelques exceptions dans les usages (du genre les propriétés de mes portoloins, l'effet du Baiser des Détraqueurs que j'ai amplifié et sûrement d'autres petits détails), mais en grande partie, je reste fidèle au bouquin... du mieux que je peux!_

_La Goutte du Mort-Vivant eut donc été mentionné dans le tout premier livre dans le cadre du cours de Rogue... Sinon, je ne me souviens plus trop si le nom de ce somnifère a été évoqué par après, mais bon. À la base, la potion que Rogue était sensé faire avaler à Hermione était un poison quelconque que j'aurais inventé, mais j'ai eu la chance de trouver dans un encyclopédie une potion existante qui a environ les mêmes effets que ce que j'aurais souhaité avoir! Gloire à mon encyclopédie d'HP virtuelle!_

_Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une joyeuse Pâques, et je vous posterai un tout nouveau chapitre à mon retour!_

_

* * *

_


	33. Tous pour elle

_Hola! Je suis de retour, joie! Je me suis horriblement ennuyé de mes moments d'écriture intensive, durant mon séjour à New York... Je me suis donc tapé le 4/5 de ce chapitre-ci aujourd'hui même! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Petite parenthèse : moi, quand j'écris, je ne le fais pas dans le silence total. J'ai besoin d'inspiration, d'une ambiance qui m'aide à décrire une situation en ayant la possibilité d'évoquer les bons sentiments et les bonnes réactions... Je vous proposerais donc d'écouter les deux thèmes musicaux que j'ai écouté pour la rédaction de ce chapitre... N'étant pas capable d'écouter une chanson avec des paroles en même temps d'écrire un texte, je n'écoute que de l'instrumental... celui des films d'Harry Potter, en plus! C'est génial, super inspirant et ça motive! Vous distinguerez dans ce chapitre-ci deux situations bien distinctes : dans la première, j'écoute **"A Window To The Past"** de **John Williams****,** et dans la deuxième, **"Darkness Takes Over" **de **Nicholas Hooper.** Deux morceaux excellents!_

_Voilà, tranche de vie... Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 33 - Tous pour elle**

**

* * *

**

La nuit était jeune, mais la première heure du matin n'empêcha pas pour autant à Drago Malefoy de serpenter silencieusement les sombres couloirs de l'école. La journée qui avait si modestement bien débutée s'était tout compte fait avérée à être la pire qu'il eut vécue depuis le tout début de l'année, et la catastrophe qui avait envoyé Hermione droit à l'infirmerie eut finalement raison de lui. À vrai dire, la raison qui avait poussé la témérité de sa ballade nocturne à son comble n'eut été que la pauvre conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Potter. Oui, malgré toute l'horreur qu'il pouvait s'imaginer subir s'il se faisait pincer par _la mauvaise personne,_ Drago se dirigeait tout droit vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver la jeune préfète.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le sommeil tarda largement à s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il s'était écrasé dans son lit à l'heure du couvre-feu. En réalité, il ne s'était nullement présenté. La scène dont il fut témoin plus tôt dans la journée lors du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal le hantait lugubrement, revivant sans cesse les émotions qu'il eut ressenties lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione s'effondrer sur son bureau comme si toute âme venait tout juste de quitter son corps. Cette impression d'épouvante qui avait captivé tous ses sens, il l'a ressentait encore dans son sang, dans ses organes, dans ses muscles. L'affolement s'était manifesté avec tant de prestance que même là, sachant que Potter et Weasley feraient absolument tout pour sauver Hermione du danger que sa situation présentait, il ne se sentait en aucun cas rassuré ou apaisé.

Il voulait la voir. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore. Il voulait voir la preuve concrète, devant ses yeux, que sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait encore sous le rythme lent de son souffle, car la dernière fois qu'il l'aperçut, son corps gisait mollement au-dessus du sol tel un cadavre…

Drago chassa ses macabres pensés de sa tête en la secouant fébrilement de gauche à droite. Ce n'était pas le temps de s'imaginer le pire alors qu'elle était dans un état stable… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, car Potter ne lui avait guère partagé d'informations tangibles sur statut qui pourrait l'aider à fonder un fait réel. Seulement, s'il avait simplement pu s'abreuver de quelques signaux discrets de la part de son ennemi, le blondinet pouvait s'assurer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans une situation gravement critique puisque le balafré avait semblé être passablement calme lors de leur court échange. Il se promit toutefois d'aller faire un tour entre les murs de la bibliothèque afin de s'informer sur cette mystérieuse Goutte du Mort-Vivant… Le Serpentard frissonna lorsqu'une image floue et aléatoire se forma dans sa tête sur l'identité matérielle de ce puissant somnifère.

Enfin, il aperçut les grandes portes closes de l'infirmerie. Ses parages semblaient si glacées, si inhospitalières qu'il se mit à croire bêtement que Rogue ne pourrait être qu'à quelques mètres de là, derrière sa tour de garde afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'en approche pas. Mais ses inquiétudes étaient candides ; Rogue pensait sûrement – à tort – que Drago était sagace et qu'il comprendrait que ce qu'il avait infligé à Hermione comme conséquence envers ses actes était un avertissement qui se voulait clair concernant son bannissement face à l'horrible personne qu'était cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Eh bien Rogue se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, car contrairement à l'effet que son professeur et ses parents auraient espéré escompter, cette stupide initiative de leur part ne fit qu'accroître son besoin de se retrouver auprès d'elle, dans ses bras, dans son rayon de sécurité confortable. Leur plan était maladroit, car tous les trois ne semblaient inévitablement pas connaître la personne qu'il était devenu réellement.

La porte n'était qu'à quelques pouces de sa personne. Clairement, elle ne pourrait être déverrouillée. Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour tester son hypothèse, il fut toutefois bien surpris de constater qu'elle s'ouvrit sans problème. Pourquoi ne perçut-il pas ce détail comme étant sécurisant? Non, il se faisait trop de tracas pour un rien. Jusque dans son plus lointain souvenir, jamais les portes de l'infirmerie n'avaient été fermées à clé durant la nuit. Drago passa alors les deux énormes battants qui grincèrent sommairement, grimaça d'angoisse suite à ce bruit qui lui hérissa les poils sur les bras puis les refermèrent derrière lui d'une délicatesse hors du commun.

La pièce était légèrement plus éclairée que les corridors qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. La lumière de la lune perçant au travers des rideaux usés en était la responsable. Les ombres dansantes sur le sol le paralysèrent momentanément, aux aguets, mais il s'y habitua rapidement pour finalement les trouver d'une agréable compagnie. Lentement, il posa un pied devant l'autre, et puis le suivant. Ses pas pourtant si légers détonnaient avec rigueur, mais il n'en accorda que très peu d'attention puisqu'apparemment personne n'était présent pour les entendre. En effet, tous les lits qu'il croisa en traversant l'infirmerie étaient vacants. Tous, à l'exception d'un seul : c'était le tout dernier, au fond complètement de la grande pièce. Même s'il était à plus d'une dizaine de mètres, il pouvait facilement reconnaître ces cheveux en broussailles d'une couleur assombrie par la pénombre qui submergeait ce coin reculé. Son cœur qui s'était considérablement excité lors de son entrée dans ces lieux se calma alors, reprenant une douce eurythmie. Ses lèvres dessinèrent inconsciemment un sourire romanesque tandis qu'il pressa légèrement le pas afin d'aller rejoindre la belle Hermione.

À côté de la couchette, il toisait avec ce qui parut être une indifférence complète le corps détendu de la jeune fille. Puis, graduellement, au fil des secondes, ses traits se tordirent en une grimace chagrinée, trop ébranlé de prendre conscience dans quel état toute _son_ histoire l'avait conduite. Pleurer pour une fille? Drago serra les mâchoires en déglutissant avec difficulté. Une boule bloqua sa gorge, mais il parvint finalement à avaler le peu de salive qu'il lui restait entre ses dents. Mais qu'était-il en train de devenir? Un émotif? À cause d'une _fille?_ À cause d'Hermione? Le blondinet fléchit les genoux, s'agrippa au bord du mince matelas puis s'accroupit en accotant ses fesses sur ses mollets. Paresseusement, il croisa ses avant-bras sous son menton puis allongea son observation.

Hermione était franchement belle. Il s'en voulut d'ailleurs de ne le remarquer qu'au moment où elle était inconsciente. Ses cheveux épais s'étendaient de chaque côté de son visage fermé, doux, rêveur… On aurait dit qu'elle n'était qu'endormie. Tous ces traits étaient détendus. Ses paupières fermées restaient immobiles, lui donnant l'occasion de remarquer à quel point ses longs cils recourbés expliquaient son regard quelque fois envoûtant. Son nez fin constellé de très discrètes taches de rousseur pointait vers le plafond, élégant, adorable... Sa bouche ; à peine entrouverte, mais suffisamment pour apercevoir ses quelques cheveux fous danser frénétiquement sous son souffle langoureux. Puis, comme il avait voulu s'en assurer, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait tranquillement. Elle était magnifique à voir. Tout simplement, ma-gni-fi-que…

Ses yeux se mirent à le brûler si vivement qu'il les crispa étroitement en baissant la tête. Sans même prévenir, un sanglot silencieux et inattendu secoua ensuite ses épaules juste avant de sentir une larme chaude tracer une coulisse humide sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement puis releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, trop fier, trop orgueilleux, trop vaniteux pour se permettre de fondre en larmes. D'ailleurs, il se mit à lorgner la jeune femme avec un mépris totalement faux. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de le faire sentir ainsi ; si fragile, si vulnérable, si sensible… Jamais il ne s'était soucié autant d'une autre personne autre que lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti d'inquiétude outre qu'envers sa propre personne jusqu'à ce que ce foutu Détraqueur ne s'acharne sur Granger… Au moment où tout avait commencé.

Au fond, tout était de _sa_ faute. C'était _elle_ qui était apparue dans sa vie comme un cheveu dans une soupe. C'est à cause d'_elle_ si tout était si médiocre dans sa vie. C'était Hermione qui avait tout chamboulé…

Sa main se guida par elle-même sur le front de la jeune femme. Du bout de ses doigts, Drago dégagea les petits cheveux qui s'affolaient sous le souffle de sa bouche puis termina leur voyage sur sa joue qu'il effleura superficiellement. Il sentait à peine sa peau ; il avait peur de la toucher, peur qu'elle se brise, qu'elle se casse, peur que son touché glacé ne fracasse la paix chaleureuse de son inertie. Pourtant, il céda. Sa main épousa sa joue entière, celle qu'il ne pouvait voir de l'angle où il était positionné. Sur subconscient le poussa à appliquer une légère pression pour que son visage ne tarde à rencontrer le sien. Sûrement n'aurait-il pas dû esquisser ce geste, car il ne put supporter cette vision davantage.

Sa tête… elle avait obéi à l'ordre de sa main aussi docilement que l'aurait fait celle d'un cadavre… C'était horrible! Cette impression… Cette sensation qu'elle était morte… Mais qu'avait-il fait?! Que _lui_ avait-il fait?!

Drago enfouit son visage dépité dans ses bras, conscient qu'il devait être porteur d'une mimique faciale particulièrement grotesque tellement il s'efforçait de ne pas céder sous les larmes. Mais tout poussait en lui. Tout appliquait une énorme et insoutenable pression vers sa tête, ne demandant qu'à être évacuer par ses yeux. Même une nausée tenace s'ajouta à cette lourde charge, insistant à son tour pour qu'il se laisse aller… Bientôt, son corps en entier se mit à trembler. Cette surcharge… et cette boule, dans la gorge… Il voulait pleurer, crier… Comment une simple fierté pouvait-elle s'interposer dans ce lourd cas?

Timidement, il releva la tête afin de rencontrer son visage. C'est à cet instant que le tout explosa. Il n'en fit pas une crise, mais c'est à cette réaction qu'il attribua les mérites de la découverte de ses sentiments sincères et confirmés envers Hermione. Il pleura. Il pleura sans gêne sur le bras de sa princesse qu'il avait capturé des siens. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle l'étreigne, qu'elle lui accorde son pardon. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas digne de le recevoir.

Il ne se sentait pas digne de rester auprès d'elle…

Harry et Ron étaient plus déterminés que jamais. Ils avaient intelligemment usé de leur entière fin de semaine, fondant avec minutie un plan qu'ils jurèrent ne pas être une faillite. Le lundi ayant finalement sonné ses huit heures du matin, ils étaient tous deux extrêmement nerveux à l'idée de s'aventurer dans un tel territoire, mais restèrent cependant très forts et fidèles à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient tous deux faits : ils sortiraient Hermione de son dangereux repos… coûte que coûte.

Rogue donnait un cours ce matin même, leur donnant le champ libre pour pénétrer son office. Le risque qu'il y pénètre à tout instant restait toutefois présent, et cette éventualité appliquait un frein considérable sur leur volonté. C'était un danger permanent, pensait Harry ; peu important le jour où ils s'y rendraient, Rogue pourrait constamment débarquer là et tout gâcher. Peut-être même pire que « tout gâcher », d'ailleurs… C'était le prix à payer pour leur manque de jugement face à la menace que représentait Rogue pour Hermione, et ils étaient prêts à le payer de leur poche si le résultat positif serait le retour d'une solide sécurité pour leur amie. Harry et Ron s'en voulaient tellement d'avoir laisser cet homme lui faire du mal…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur salle commune, les couloirs étaient vides. Les élèves devaient être sagement assis sur leur chaise, dans leur salle de classe, les doigts entrecroisés en écoutant leur professeur parler. Bien ; ainsi, personne ne les verrait se rendre aux cachots. Si seulement les élèves actuels de Rogue savaient ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard… Si seulement le monde magique entier savait qui était véritablement cet homme…! Tandis qu'Harry et Ron marchaient vers l'office de ce traître armés de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur, le Survivant inspira un bon coup afin de chasser la vive haine que cette pensée avait provoqué au creux de son estomac. Oh, si seulement il était aussi immonde que lui, il se serait fait un plaisir de lui lancer un sortilège de mort! À Lucius également, et sa femme… Narcissa. À tous ceux qui avaient directement ou indirectement participé à la situation vacillante d'Hermione. Et Voldemort… Quand viendra dont le temps où il pourra le confronter sans avoir cette sourde terreur au ventre? Quand viendra dont le temps où il pourrait venger toutes ces morts, lui faire regretter tous les torts et la misère qu'il lui avait posés? Harry était si mortifié à cet instant qu'il aurait tout fait pour être en face de ce Seigneur Noir afin de s'acharner du mieux qu'il aurait pu sur son cas, afin mettre fin à cet immense chao incessant…!

Ses pensées l'avaient tellement occupé qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient rendus dans les cachots que lorsque la porte du bureau de Rogue se présenta face à eux. Ron lui lança un regard craintif dans l'espoir qu'il renoncerait peut-être à franchir le battant, mais se crispa encore plus lorsqu'Harry se mit à déplier la cape pour la déposer sur leur tête. Les yeux baissés sur la carte du Maraudeur, il s'était assuré que Rogue soit bel et bien dans sa salle de classe puis pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la serrure de l'énorme pan de bois :

_- Alohomora!_ souffla-t-il.

Un déclic effrayant retentit. Tendus, les deux garçons dévisagèrent les alentours et se rassurèrent à les découvrir inoccupés. S'échangeant un regard rempli de frousse et d'appréhension, ils traversèrent l'arche de la porte juste avant de refermer le battant derrière eux.

L'ambiance de l'office de leur professeur de potions était tout aussi désagréable et glaciale que les couloirs parcourant des cachots. Longuement, Harry et Ron restèrent immobiles à toiser sa superficie dans la peur que quelque chose leur saute au visage, mais le Survivant sortit bien rapidement de son état d'inertie en se remémorant qu'ils n'avaient aucunement de temps à perdre en ces lieux. D'un coup de main, il se dégagea de la cape d'invisibilité pour la remettre en place sous son bras.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!_ paniqua Ron en arrachant la cape à son propriétaire. Tu imagines un peu si Rogue débarque ici et qu'on est tous les deux découverts?!

Harry roula les yeux puis agita la carte du Maraudeur sous son nez.

- Et ça, à quoi crois-tu que ça sert? Si l'idée de venir ici lui chante, on va bien le voir.

Il tapota frénétiquement la carte de son doigt puis s'éloigna en roulant de nouveau les yeux. Ron, incertain, se mit à déplier la cape en secouant la tête.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais moi, je la garde sur ma tête. Je n'ai aucunement l'envie d'apparaître dans la nécrologie de La Gazette, demain matin!

Le Survivant pivota sur lui-même puis observa son ami se couvrir de la grande cape. Il n'avait pas tort, après tout… Se retrouver ici était déjà un risque très grand, il serait donc préférable de ne pas accroître ce danger en se promenant ouvertement dans l'office de leur ennemi. Soudainement moins convaincu par son argument, il rejoignit Ron sous la cape sans se soucier du regard calculateur qu'il lui lançait.

La recherche se promettait d'être longue et angoissante, car le nombre d'armoire et de coffre de tout genre se multipliait dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Les deux garçons débutèrent alors leur chasse au trésor maudit, peu enchanté par l'efficacité moindre de leur position sous la cape qui rendait leurs mouvements handicapés. De plus, s'ils auraient pu se séparer pour permettre une recherche plus rapide des lieux, la situation aurait certainement pu être beaucoup moins alarmante, seulement, aucun des deux Gryffondor ne souhaitait plus quitter le confort de la cape d'invisibilité.

- Ah! Ici, enfin! s'exclama Ron lorsqu'ils trouvèrent l'immense planque à potions de leur professeur. On va pouvoir sortir d'ici plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru!

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois… marmonna Harry d'un ton sinistre. T'as vu le nombre de flacon qu'il y a, là-dedans?

En effet, l'armoire était si vaste qu'elle impliquerait sûrement une bonne vingtaine de minutes de recherche pour parcourir toutes ces fioles. En hauteur, elle atteignait presque le plafond tandis que le long mètre de largeur permettait une disposition très méthodique des centaines de flacons.

- Il ne faut surtout pas déplacer quoi que ce soit, indiqua Harry en débutant sa recherche, ou du moins, il faut replacer exactement chaque chose à sa position initiale. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que Rogue se doute que quelqu'un est passé par ici…

- Facile à dire, maugréa Ron en lorgnant la longue tâche qui s'imposait à eux d'un mépris exagéré. T'as bien observé la profondeur de l'armoire? Mon bras ne mesure par deux mètres, tout de même!

Fébriles, les deux garçons parcouraient chacune des fioles de potion du regard en espérant trouver rapidement celle qui était responsable de leur entrée en ces lieux ennemis. Heureusement qu'elles étaient toutes bien soigneusement identifiées, car ils auraient passé un temps incroyablement fou à tenter de trouver quelle était la bonne. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il se passait ; les minutes s'écroulaient et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'antidote qu'ils se devaient de ramener avec eux. Ils furent alors grandement inquiets lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur fouille dans la gigantesque armoire sans résultat. À maintes reprises, ils recommencèrent leur exploration en farfouillant dans chacune des autres armoires qu'ils avaient négligées, mais ils furent cependant bien obligés de constater que leur trésor avait été entreposé ailleurs, sans aucun indice pour les guider dans leur enquête.

Harry et Ron stressaient douloureusement. L'idée d'être encore bloqués dans l'office de Rogue après plus d'une heure de recherche vaine avec la crainte qu'il y pénètre à tout instant gagnait progressivement leur corps en entier, les convaincant seconde après seconde de quitter la pièce avant que leur peur ne se concrétise. Leur abandon passant toutefois très difficilement dans leur estime, ils s'autorisèrent une dernière exploration des armoires avant de battre en retraite. Que feraient-ils donc s'ils n'en sortiraient pas satisfaits…? Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas laisser Hermione mourir tranquillement en gardant les bras croisés…

- Si nous ne le trouvons pas, cet antidote, nous irons en parler à Dumbledore, déclara gravement Harry en plissant les yeux pour mieux lire les étiquettes. Nous n'avons plus le choix, maintenant…

- Peut-être simplement que Rogue a falsifié l'inscription sur la fiole, proposa Ron avec maladresse.

- C'est très possible, mais nous ne pouvons pas deviner…

Harry se redressa puis se gratta gauchement la tête.

- Tu vois aussi bien que moi… marmonna-t-il en esquissant une grimace peinée. Il y a plus de deux centaines de fioles… On ne peut pas flairer laquelle serait la bonne…

Il était découragé, attristé, paniqué. Se savoir aussi impuissant devant une situation aussi dangereuse que cette dans laquelle Hermione était l'enrageait à un point tel qu'il eut soudainement une envie de tout saccager. Ron, cependant, ne l'avait pas écouté. Il fixait obstinément une fiole particulière dont la subtile écriture évoqua soudainement une pensée exaltée dans son esprit.

- « GMV »… souffla-t-il dans un souffle pensif.

- Quoi? poussa Harry en dévisageant le rouquin. GMV? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ron sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Quel était dont le nom de ce poison? Celui qu'Hermione a avalé?

- La Goutte du Mort-Vivant, lui indiqua Harry. Pourquoi? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

_- La Goutte du Mort-Vivant!_ répéta Ron sur un ton victorieux en pointant une fiole au fin fond de l'armoire. G, M et V! La Goutte du Mort-Vivant, _là!_

Au moment même où Harry poussa une exclamation triomphante afin d'accompagner celle de Ron, la porte du bureau dans lequel ils se tenaient s'ouvrit à la volée. Aussitôt, les voix des deux garçons s'éteignirent, sentant leur estomac subir un coup fatal qui leur coupa le souffle. Paniqué, il pivota sur eux-mêmes et eurent tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Rogue pénétrer dans la pièce avant que le bras tendu de Ron n'accroche une demi-douzaine de fioles qui allèrent s'écraser au sol dans un bruit fracassant.

_- Accio cape d'invisibilité!_ s'écria Rogue après avoir sorti sa baguette magique d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il fut imperceptible.

La seconde qui suivit, la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait alla rejoindre les bras de Rogue, découvrant les deux fautifs dans un état de pur affolement.

Harry et Ron étaient paralysés. Ils fixaient Rogue avec horreur, réalisant dans quel profond merdier ils s'étaient mis les pieds. Celui-ci tordit la bouche en une grimace mauvaise, à la fois dégoûtée et rageuse, puis rangea sa baguette d'une lenteur exaspérante. Croisant les mains derrière son dos, il s'avança dans la pièce en réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Il semblait méditer sur le sort à faire subir à ses deux élèves…

- Tiens, tiens… susurra le professeur. Voilà qui est intéressant…

Les deux Gryffondor se crispèrent. D'aucune manière ils pourraient justifier leur présence dans son bureau, _aucune. _Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre, attendre ce qui s'ensuivrait.

- Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez? demanda-t-il avec un brin d'ironie en indiquant l'armoire derrière eux d'un signe de menton. Peu importe ce que c'est?

Tous deux gardèrent le silence mais froncèrent soudainement les sourcils. Leurs yeux s'étaient posés sur un nouvel arrivant dans la pièce qui semblait aussi déstabilisé que l'étaient Harry et Ron. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis reporta son attention sur les deux rouge et or.

- Je ne tarderai pas bien longtemps, monsieur Malefoy, déclara-t-il en toisant les deux adolescents de haut en bas. Je n'ai qu'un petit différent à régler avec nos deux délinquants téméraires ici présents avant notre entretien.

Mais que faisait-il dont ici, lui? Que faisait-il avec Rogue? Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait signalé à leur professeur que deux garçons avaient pénétré son bureau? Harry se mit alors à croire que Malefoy était peut-être de mèche avec cette ordure de Rogue… Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il fut toutefois grandement rassuré en se remémorant, derechef, des vestiges de la conversation entre Rogue et les Malefoy ; Drago se devait d'être convoqué afin d'être envoyé chez lui, pour l'obtention de sa mission…

Drago Malefoy dévisageait Harry et Ron avec les sourcils largement froncés, tentant de comprendre la raison de leur présence incongrue dans le bureau de son mentor. Incertain, il s'avança dans la pièce tandis qu'il réalisa avec certitude qu'ils s'étaient rendus ici dans le but précis de subtiliser l'antidote au sort d'Hermione… L'armoire remplie de potions grande ouverte ne pouvait guère lui mentir.

- Que faisiez-vous ici, Potter et Weasley? éructa le professeur.

Le Serpentard était tendu. Il observait la scène avec une lueur démente dans les yeux, conscients que chacun des élèves présents dans ce bureau avaient l'envie tortueuse de tuer Rogue sur-le-champ. Effectivement, Harry et Ron étaient graduellement en train de prendre conscience de ce même détail. Ils ne devaient cependant aucunement laisser paraître cette violente hostilité qui s'éprenait de leur sens, car ils n'étaient en aucun cas supposé connaître le responsable de l'état d'Hermione. Avec difficulté, ils ravalèrent leur haine, leur animosité, leur fureur… C'était si difficile, si insupportable de se trouver là, devant lui, sans rien ne pouvoir faire!

- On a pensé que vous pourriez peut-être avoir l'antidote pour Hermione, déclara Harry sur un ton franchement arrogant. Puisque vous êtes le professeur de potions, il aurait été normal pour vous de vous trouvez en sa possession.

Rogue plissa les yeux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Drago, derrière le professeur, sentait ses mains trembler. Ça serait si facile de sortir sa baguette et de lui lancer un sortilège de mort… Non, non, pas une mort instantanée… Non, non… Plutôt, le sortilège de torture… Oh, oui… Le faire souffrir, l'entendre hurler de souffrance, jouir de son cri de douleur et en rire aux éclats… Il ferma les yeux afin de calmer les pulsions qui ne demandaient qu'à être exécuter vers l'infâme personne qu'était Rogue.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que j'en aurais fait part à madame Pomfresh si c'était le cas? fit l'enseignant en haussant un sourcil.

Ron lança un regard en biais à Malefoy et se sentit devenir encore plus toqué lorsqu'il constata qu'il semblait se retenir fermement de ne pas lui rompre le cou. Si seulement Rogue savait combien les trois élèves présents autour de lui souhaitaient sa mort! Étrangement, il ressentit une once de compassion envers Malefoy, comme s'ils étaient tous les trois liés d'une sorte de pacte de vengeance personnelle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me retrouverais en possession d'un tel antidote, d'ailleurs, puisque l'utilisation de ce somnifère est formellement bannie par le ministère lui-même. N'êtes-vous pas suffisamment instruits pour le savoir?

Quel mensonge pathétique… L'entendre dire de telles sottises était considérablement insultant. Les croyait-il vraiment aussi dupes?

- Nous l'ignorions, déclara Harry avec désintérêt.

- Vous avez même brisé quelques uns de mes flacons, fit-il remarquer en désignant le verre brisé aux pieds des deux Gryffondor. Êtes-vous complètement insouciants ou l'avez-vous simplement fait lors d'une envie caressante de vous retrouver en retenue à mes côtés?

Ron ignorait s'il pourrait retenir son envie de tabasser son professeur s'il continuait de les provoquer de la sorte. Harry, à ses côtés, tentait de laisser passer ses mots comme de l'eau, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître la trop forte animosité qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il ignorait totalement ce que Rogue ferait s'il apprenait que lui et Ron connaissait en partie son petit plan montré à l'aide des Malefoy, mais il préférait s'abstenir d'y penser.

- Bon, puisque vous ne voulez apparemment pas participer à un échange verbal, je ne crois pas qu'une retenue à chacun de vous ne vous requiert trop d'effort. Les quatre prochains samedis et dimanches, vous vous présentez à mon bureau à six heures dans la matinée.

Rogue n'ajouta rien de plus. Harry et Ron patientèrent quelques instants, s'attendant à découvrir une autre conséquence, quelque chose de beaucoup plus désagréable, mais rien ne vint.

- C'est tout? fit Ron en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Oh, non ; je retire deux-cents points aux Gryffondor pour avoir pénétré mon office sans ma permission, ajouta le professeur, puis vingt points par fiole que vous avez fracassée… Ça fait donc un total de… trois-cents vingt points en moins pour votre chère maison.

Il se faisait sûrement un plaisir fou à annoncer le résultat de leur aventure illégale, mais Harry et Ron s'en moquaient éperdument. Ils auraient tous deux été certains d'être expulser du collège, ou du moins d'obtenir une conséquence largement plus grave, mais ils furent très surpris de constater la légèreté de leur punition.

Drago, non loin de là, observait encore la scène, dégoûté par la futile jubilation que Rogue devait ressentir en retirant des stupides points à leur maison. Pour lui, tout n'était qu'un jeu… Un stupide jeu dans lequel il tassait des pions nuisibles en les sous-estimant. Bordel! Croyait-il vraiment que Potter et Weasley serait atteint par une perte de points qui allaient aux Gryffondor? Leur meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort! Comment pouvait-il être aussi naïf et bête? Le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à croire que Rogue méjugeait les capacités de ses étudiants, surtout dans un tel cas! S'il croyait qu'il allait rester là, à ne rien faire…

- Fichez-moi le camp d'ici, ordonna Rogue en pointant négligemment la porte de son pouce.

Harry et Ron s'exécutèrent aussitôt tandis que Rogue s'éloigna vers son bureau dans l'intention de s'y installer pour démarrer son entretien avec le blondinet. Les deux Gryffondor passèrent à côté de Malefoy afin d'atteindre la sortie, mais au moment où Harry ne fut qu'à quelques pouces de son ennemi, il lança un regard furtif au professeur puis profita de son manque d'attention pour lui lancer quelques mots :

- Antidote, « GMV », dans l'armoire, chuchota-t-il prestement juste avant de quitter la pièce.

Malefoy suivit Potter du regard avec incompréhension jusqu'à ce que ce dernier referme la porte derrière lui. Fixant le battant d'un regard absent et vide, il analysa mentalement ces trois lettres et devinèrent bien rapidement leur signification. Décisif, il se promit de compléter la tâche qu'étaient venu accomplir sans succès ces deux ratés. Oui, il ramènerait l'antidote! Il réussirait là où ils avaient échoué… Il serait celui qui sauverait Hermione, encore une fois. Il se devait de le faire. Il se devait de le faire, et il le ferait. En provoquant une vive douleur dans sa nuque, il tourna la tête vers ladite armoire et s'engagea à la piller aussitôt qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Malefoy? demanda le professeur Rogue, confortablement assis sur sa chaise de maître.

Le Serpentard leva des yeux vidés de toute expression sur son professeur puis se dirigea vers la chaise aménagée en face de lui. Mollement, il s'y laissa choir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Refusant toute marque de coopération ou d'attention envers Rogue, il fixa une plume d'un noir de jais qui reposait sur le bureau à la manière d'un enfant boudeur puis se mit à taper impatiemment du pied.

- J'imagine que vous vous rappelez pour quelle raison je vous ai convoqué pour cette deuxième fois, déclara son mentor.

Drago ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, mis à part son pied qui martelait le plancher de pierre froide.

- Ce que vous fixez à cet instant même est le portoloin qui va vous mener à votre manoir, monsieur Malefoy. Vous allez là-bas recevoir votre mission des paroles propres au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tous ses organes se crispèrent violemment, interrompant involontairement le mouvement répétitif que provoquait son pied. La gorge serrée, il déglutit douloureusement puis leva les yeux vers Rogue sans bouger la tête.

- Ne m'en voulez dont pas, pour l'état de votre chère et tendre amoureuse, lança Rogue dans le simple but d'enfin provoquer une réaction chez son apprenti. Plus vite vous accomplirez votre mission, plus vite la Sang-de-Bourbe retrouvera ses activités… Pendant un certain temps, du moins, car votre Maître ne tolérera pas que l'un de ses disciples ne s'accoquine avec une saleté de l'espèce magique.

Drago serra les dents. Qu'il se taise, par Merlin… Qu'il se taise…

- J'espère que vous êtes conscient qu'il se fera un plaisir à la torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuivre si vous n'interrompez pas votre relation quelque peu… déshonorante. Quoi qu'une crasse de moins dans l'humanité ne devrait pas affliger tant de gens…

Poussée par un élan de rage déraisonnable, Drago bondit de sa chaise puis se rua sur le bureau de son professeur dans l'intention de lui sauter au cou. Son geste fut cependant suspendu lorsque Rogue se leva au même moment aussi rapidement que l'éclair en pointant sa baguette au-dessous du menton de son élève. Haletant, fulminant, le blondinet lorgnait l'homme aux cheveux gras d'un regard hargneux qui brûlait presque ses propres rétines.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui tenez les ficelles, petit impudent, indiqua Rogue sévèrement. Vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est ainsi et il en sera toujours de même. Vous n'avez plus d'emprise sur votre destin, dorénavant.

Drago retira son genou de la surface du bureau sur lequel il s'était tenu à demie pendant quelques secondes puis se força à s'asseoir de nouveau sur la chaise qui craqua brusquement. Rogue l'imita en gardant sa baguette à proximité puis croisa les doigts sur le meuble massif. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jeune gamin de dix-sept ans oserait s'attaquer à lui comme il avait failli le faire… Longuement, ils se toisèrent en s'analysant avec grand mépris. Il ne fallait pas avoir la tête à Merlin pour comprendre que tous les deux nourrissaient une forte animosité l'un envers l'autre…

Mais cette animosité se faisait graduellement de plus en plus insupportable chez le Serpentard… et l'accumulation de stress, de colère et d'amertume le rendrait bientôt fou.

* * *


	34. Décadence

_Salutations! Bon, je vous préviens, ce chapitre-ci n'est pas du tout mon préféré. Je trouve que l'écriture et l'intégration des événements sont maladroits, mais bon, j'ai tenté de le retravailler du mieux que j'ai pu. N'étant cependant pas entièrement satisfaite, le travail supplémentaire m'est plus ou moins motivant... J'espère toutefois que vous l'apprécierez!_

_J'ai dernièrement calculé les situations restantes à glisser dans ma fic, et le nombre de chapitre final de "L'exode des hostiles" sera de quarante-deux. Ça, bien sûr, c'est si je ne décide pas à la dernière minute d'ajouter d'autres éléments qui risqueraient d'allonger l'histoire... ce qui est tout à fait mon genre! J'ignore si vous y êtes accroché autant que moi, mais en ce qui me concerne, je vais clairement ressentir un vide lorsque ma fic aboutira... J'y passais tellement de temps!_

_Bref, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, encore une fois. Vous êtes adorables!_

_Peace! Je vous aime, et bonne lecture, encore une fois!_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 - Décadence**

* * *

Consternés, Harry et Ron quittaient les cachots d'un pas inutilement nerveux. C'était fini, maintenant. Ils s'étaient lancé dans ce périple imprudent après une longue fin de semaine de dures réflexions, et voilà que le tout s'était avéré à être un total fiasco. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts dans l'espoir que Malefoy ait comprit le message éclair qu'il lui avait transmis avant de quitter le bureau de Rogue. Le Serpentard aurait beaucoup plus de chance de dérober cet antidote qu'eux, mais malgré tout, le fait de savoir leurs dernières chances entre les mains vicieuses de leur ennemi les désabusait considérablement. Dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient guère d'autre choix que d'informer Dumbledore de toute cette histoire, de A à Z, et se rendre parfaitement lucides aux conséquences que ces aveux amèneraient. C'était d'abord et avant tout pour le bien d'Hermione ; ce que subiraient le Malefoy et les autres personnes impliquées dans cet épouvantable récit de mésaventures ne les intéressait aucunement, et ce même s'ils se devaient d'être envoyé à Azkaban ou soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur.

Ron n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils soient sortis du bureau de Rogue indemnes, uniquement récipiendaires d'une retenue. Harry, quant à lui, se posait mille et une questions concernant la réaction atypique de leur professeur. Le calme dont il fit preuve l'inquiétait davantage que s'il aurait bondi hors de ses gonds, et c'est exactement pour cette raison que le futur de la situation présente l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Sa réaction était-elle liée à ce supposé duel qui se devait d'avoir lieu entre Malefoy et lui? Ce calme, est-ce qu'il s'accoquinait avec la certitude que Malefoy se chargerait de son cas à défaut d'être lui-même? Il ignorait totalement quels liens établir entre les éléments qu'il avait entendus lors de la conversation entre Lucius, Narcissa et Rogue, et ses théories semblaient être plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Tout ça aurait peut-être la chance d'être éclairci lorsque Malefoy reviendrait de sa petite expédition à son manoir. Harry se trouvait franchement stupide de croire que peut-être le Serpentard voudrait coopérer en lui dévoilant des détails sur sa mission, mais il se permettait tout de même de s'accrocher à ce mince filet d'espoir puisque tous les deux étaient perché à une seule et même chose : la sécurité d'Hermione. Tout comme Ron, d'ailleurs. Ayant ce but commun, la possibilité – aussi infime soit-elle – qu'il lui dévoile la nature de sa tâche restait tout de même présente.

Mais Drago n'avait guère l'intention de partager quoi que ce soit avec quiconque puisqu'une honte nouvelle s'était installée depuis son voyage vers l'infirmerie. Écrasé sur sa chaise avec un manque de classe saillant, il s'impatientait à écouter le silence crispé qu'étendait volontairement Rogue. Face à lui, le professeur faisait rouler sa baguette magique contre son bureau d'une main lasse en arborant un air analyseur. Le manque de convenance dont son apprenti avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt l'avait grandement déstabilisé ; s'attaquer à un supérieur dans un élan irréfléchi de fureur… Ce genre d'écart de conduite pourrait aisément contribuer à ses plus grosses pertes.

- Plusieurs choses seront à corriger dans votre comportement, reprocha Rogue en plissant les yeux, surtout lorsque vous entrerez en connaissance avec votre mission. Les impulsivités puériles dont vous êtes souvent victime ne seront guère suggérées lors de son accomplissement.

Drago croisa les bras, impassible et furibond. Il aurait tout fait pour lui fermer la trappe… Si seulement il savait à quel point ses paroles le laissaient indifférent! Il aurait en temps normal dû être inquiet pour ce qui allait venir, mais la frustration courante à l'égard de son mentor était trop vive pour permettre à son anxiété de se manifester. Lui, Rogue, de toute sa prestance, lorgnait son élève avec dédain.

- Vous êtes-vous allié avec Potter et Weasley, monsieur Malefoy? poursuit-il après ce qui sembla avoir été une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux. Leur avez-vous demandé de…

De nouveau, il hésita. Drago fronça les sourcils.

- …s'emparer de _quelque chose_ dans mes armoires? conclut-il en teintant sa voix de mystère.

Piqué, le Serpentard plongea un regard qui se partageait entre le tourment et l'arrogance directement dans celui de son professeur. Lui non plus, en plus de Potter et Weasley, n'était pas sensé connaître l'existence d'un antidote au funeste sort d'Hermione ; le mieux mentirait-il, le mieux s'en sortirait-il.

- Non, trancha Drago en retroussant une lèvre supérieure renchérie.

Rogue gonfla son attitude analyste. Le doute que Drago perçut alors dans ses yeux l'irrita à un point tel qu'il s'obligea à s'expliquer plus explicitement :

- Hermione est leur…

_- Granger,_ corrigea l'enseignant avec virulence. _Granger_ est leur…?

Le jeune homme se tut, à la fois renfrogné et malaisé. D'abord, avait-il seulement à se justifier à ce salopard? Non, aucunement. Il s'assombrit impétueusement et reprit son point de concentration initial : le portoloin qu'il se devrait d'emprunter une fois leur « entretien » terminé. La nervosité se mit tranquillement à monter en lui quant à la mission qui l'attendait entre les murs de sa demeure… Dire qu'une simple plume, douce et frivole, le séparait des limbes de son manoir…

- Qu'alliez-vous dire? insista Rogue en troublant la torpeur de Drago.

- Elle est leur meilleure amie, circonstancia-t-il après avoir à peine levé les yeux, vous le savez autant que moi. C'est donc normal qu'ils tentent toutes sortes de conneries pour la sortir de son merdier.

Sceptique, Rogue hocha nonchalamment la tête. Le professeur termina son mouvement en soutenant son menton légèrement redressé, hargneux.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-il de sa voix doucereuse qui restait peu convaincue. Et puisque miss Granger est au courant d'absolument tout alors qu'elle n'était pas sensé l'être, j'imagine que vous avez accordé une attention particulière à ce que le contenu de votre situation reste parfaitement confidentiel auprès de ses copains, n'est-ce pas?

Pouah! S'il savait… Rogue, malgré sa méfiance, doutait toutefois clairement de la _véritable_ raison pour laquelle les deux Gryffondor s'étaient pointé dans son office par transgression. Il serait donc largement préférable qu'il n'apprenne pas que plus de gens que nécessaire connaissaient le cas de Drago aussi bien que lui-même… si ce n'était pas plus.

- Il m'arrive peut-être d'être puérilement impulsif, broda le Serpentard avec fatuité, mais je ne suis pas un abruti.

Tout comme chez Drago, la haine que Rogue éprouvait chez son apprenti grandissait d'instant en instant. Hérissé par son attitude, le professeur grimaça d'ennui puis croisa les bras sur son bureau après avoir rangé sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa grande cape noire. D'un coup de menton, il désigna la plume aux couleurs profondément charbonnées qui gisait au beau milieu de la surface de bois.

- Êtes-vous prêt?

Un coup brutal au ventre étouffa momentanément une quelconque réaction chez le jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir toiser le portoloin avec appréhension, Drago pinça les lèvres en haussant lâchement les épaules.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix?

- Votre comportement prétentieux me porte considérablement sur les nerfs, susurra soudainement Rogue d'une voix bouillante après s'être attendu à une réplique de ce même genre. J'espère que l'on se chargera là-bas de remettre vos pendules à l'heure.

Ses pendules étaient parfaitement à l'heure, pourtant. Le blondinet se mit alors à se demander si Rogue espérait réellement se faire parler sur un autre ton après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hermione… Pour toute réponse, Drago resserra l'étreinte de ses bras sur sa poitrine en fixant un point autre que son professeur. Lui répondre comme il en avait envie ne ferait qu'empirer la tension entre eux, quoi qu'il s'en balançait royalement.

- Vous recevrez là-bas toutes les instructions sur votre mission, alors je me vois dans l'inutilité de vous garder ici plus longtemps que vous ne l'avez déjà été.

Derrière la façade de son indifférence, Drago sentait ses organes chavirer dans tous les sens. Il ignorait entièrement ce à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais lorsqu'il se remémora la conversation qu'il eut entretenue avec Rogue qui portait sur l'occlumencie et la légilimencie, son niveau d'angoisse se décupla jusqu'à bientôt lui procurer une envie étouffante de vomir. De plus, il appréhendait largement le moment ou _Lui,_ il devrait tout lui annoncer. _Lui, _Voldemort, c'était _Lui_ qu'il rencontrerait pour la première fois de sa vie, et il savait pertinemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sous-estimait pas ses disciples. Ainsi, la mission qui lui revenait ne serait sûrement pas une partie de Quidditch…

Mais maintenant, entre se retrouver ici aux côtés de Rogue et là-bas, dans son manoir, aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il préférait grandement cette deuxième alternative.

Le Serpentard se redressa. Rogue le suivit des yeux puis recula son siège à l'aide de ses pieds. Tendu, Drago sentit son poil s'hérisser sur ses bras lorsqu'il entendit le crissement des petites roulettes de métal sous les pattes de chaises de son professeur résonner dans la pièce. Oh, finalement, il ignorait s'il préférait se retrouver ici ou là-bas… Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son sang, épais et bouillant, se concentrait entièrement vers sa tête, le moteur de son corps qu'il sentait sur le point d'éclater sous la surcharge de nervosité. Mais malgré tout, Drago se rapprocha du bureau dans l'intention d'atteindre le portoloin de sa main. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas franchir ces derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de lui? Dans un élan de détermination, sa main tremblante traversa l'air et alla s'abattre sur la pauvre plume qui se tordit dans sa main moite. La seconde suivante, Drago se fit engloutir par un abîme massif tandis qu'il ferma les yeux au même instant afin de tenter d'oublier vers ce à quoi il allait faire face dans les prochaines minutes.

Et_ boum!_ Sa tête, comme au tout premier voyage vers son manoir, percuta brutalement une surface dure en envoyant par la suite son corps patraque sur le sol. Sa joue était écrasée contre une pierre aqueuse, et il n'eut même pas à ouvrir les yeux qu'il su exactement dans quelle partie de son manoir il avait abouti. Cette odeur âcre, cette humidité inconfortable dans l'air, cette chaleur étouffante, ce bruissement de fines gouttelettes d'eau qui allaient rejoindre une marre de ses semblables… Drago était dans les cachots de son manoir, il en était certain. Effectivement, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa théorie se confirma en apercevant un rat horriblement laid qui le dévisageait avec curiosité. Il sursauta, dégoûté, puis se releva abruptement. Maintenant assis contre la pierre froide sous ses fesses, il observa dédaigneusement la bête sale fuir en couinant de terreur.

Son regard ne tarda pas à rencontrer le responsable de sa chute brutale. Sur un bureau d'aspect miteux reposait la plume noire qu'il avait serrée entre ses mains quelques instants plus tôt. Sinon, rien n'avait le pouvoir d'attirer son attention ; la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était complètement vide.

Drago se leva, réalisant enfin que son pantalon baignait dans une eau d'une propreté douteuse depuis son arrivée. D'une main raide, il balaya le tissu sombre, mais s'interrompit sèchement lorsqu'un bruit s'éleva derrière le battant qui se dressait tout près du bureau de bois pourri. Suspendant tous ses gestes, il fixait la porte malgré l'épaisse obscurité qui l'empêchait de distinguer sa silhouette au mur. Sur le qui-vive, il tendit l'oreille. Le faible faisceau de lumière qui traversait l'unique ouverture vers l'extérieur du bâtiment lui permit de s'approcher de la porte sans trébucher sur un quelconque obstacle.

Des gens parlaient, dans la pièce adjacente. Aisément, il reconnut les voix murmurées de son père et de sa mère. Après un temps un peu plus grand, Drago reconnut également celle de sa tante tordue, Bellatrix, qui se démarquait particulièrement du lot par sa tonalité convulsive. Les autres qui s'élevaient lui étaient vaguement familières, mais il n'aurait su y apposer un visage. Avide mais terrifié à l'idée de savoir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même se trouvait dans la même pièce de ses parents à cet instant même, le Serpentard plaqua doucement son oreille contre la porte en logeant son regard vide sur le rat qui était sorti de sa cachette.

Il tremblait. La peur le faisait trembler. Elle le rongeait de l'intérieur, saccadait les battements faibles et irréguliers de son cœur. Bientôt, elle le fit transpirer, et tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'apaiser sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus bruyante, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement en le propulsant par-derrière. Chancelant, Drago fut stoppé par le bureau qui rencontra ses fesses, mais celui-ci s'écarta en provoquant un grand fracas derrière lui, l'envoyant de nouveau rejoindre le sol. Il poussa un juron en voyant ce satané rat bondir sur sa poitrine pour traverser la barrière que son corps avait instauré sur son chemin, puis observa ensuite la bête s'enfuir prestement vers la porte ouverte. Rencontrant enfin et finalement la scène de l'autre côté du battant, il vit, le dévisageant avec tourment, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, quelques autres Mangemorts qui semblaient être pris au dépourvu. La seconde suivante, le rat qui courait encore se transforma en un homme replète et sale qui s'effondra sur le sol de pierre par un manque soudain d'équilibre. Drago le vit jeter un œil craintif vers un coin de la pièce qu'il ne put voir de l'angle où il se trouvait, puis Peter Pettigrew se retourna par la suite vers lui en le lorgnant avec frayeur. C'est exactement à cet instant-là que tous les gens présents réalisèrent qui était le nouvel arrivant parmi eux, car leur visage affichait maintenant une expression de pure enchantement.

Narcissa ouvrit démesurément les yeux puis traversa la distance qui la séparait de son fils afin de l'étreindre étroitement dans ses bras.

- Oh, Drago! lança-t-elle avec soulagement.

La dame Malefoy couvrit grossièrement le visage de sa progéniture de baisers en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied. Lorsqu'enfin elle battit en retraite, Drago essuya sommairement sa peau qui était devenue encore plus humide. Quelle plaie, cette mère poule.

- Mon ange, fit-elle en caressant ses cheveux, nous n'attendions que toi.

Drago restait de marbre, n'ayant aucunement oublié qu'elle et son père étaient les principaux responsables de la situation actuelle d'Hermione. Son corps se raidit à cette pensée. Il se laissa toutefois guider sans réticence lorsque Narcissa posa une main maternelle dans son dos afin de l'inciter à la suivre dans son chemin pour traverser la pièce crade dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lucius, chaleureusement éclairé par les torches enflammées qui baignaient la nouvelle pièce dans une ambiance semblable aux limbes qui résidaient sous eux, toisait son fiston avec fierté et noblesse. Encore là, Drago restait de marbre, froid et inébranlable.

Lorsqu'il posa cependant un pied dans cette pièce et qu'il entendit ensuite la lourde porte se refermer derrière lui, une main invisible se mit à tordre ses organes dans tous les sens. Quelque chose d'indistinct lui indiquait que s'il osait seulement tourner la tête de quelques centimètres, il rencontrerait le sujet de ses plus atroces cauchemars.

- Bienvenue, mon fils, le salua Lucius en rejoignant la main de sa femme dans son dos.

Le regard que lui lança alors Drago suffit entièrement à faire comprendre à Lucius que son fils était au courant de bien des choses qu'il aurait crues secrètes. Son sourire s'effaça sous ses yeux rancuniers tandis qu'une voix glaciale, pénétrante et horrifiante s'éleva dans la pièce en le forçant à rompre le contact visuel avec son père. Cette voix, elle paralysa tous ses sens.

- Mes salutations, Drago Malefoy.

Sa gorge se noua. Il reconnut aussitôt cette voix ; c'était celle qu'il avait entendue lorsqu'Hermione s'était fait attaquer par un Détraqueur, tout près de la Cabane Hurlante. C'était celle de Voldemort. Un douloureux souvenir traversa son esprit en reflétant l'image de la Gryffondor qui gisait sans aucune animation de plus que le soulèvement de sa poitrine sous ses respirations faibles et lentes.

Il ne voulait pas tourner la tête. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard rougeoyant de son Maître, son regard de serpent, son regard d'assassin… Il ne voulait pas devenir plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'exécuta néanmoins, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix ; lentement, d'une rotation saccadée, Drago laissa Voldemort entrer dans son champ de vision. Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier se perchèrent à ceux de son Maître qu'il regretta son geste. Une nausée, provoqué par un mélange d'angoisse et de frousse, le menaça soudainement de vomir ses tripes. Les battements de son cœur se dédoublèrent en augmentant la régularité de sa respiration. Son front se barra d'un grand pli tandis qu'il serra ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de retenir le cri d'horreur qu'il aurait voulu pousser pour évacuer toute cette tension. Sa propre personne se fit rapidement insupportable à la vue de cet homme si cruel, si sanguinaire. La plus grande star du monde magique, celle que tout le monde craignait excessivement et avec raison, celle qui était responsable de tous ces horribles fléaux magiques présents sur sa planète, elle se trouvait là, devant lui, sur le point de lui donner une mission à lui, Drago Malefoy, simple et banal étudiant de Poudlard. Un parmi des millions, c'était sur lui que le malheur s'abattait.

La peur était vive. La peur avait rendu son sang effervescent, et il le sentant cisailler ses veines lors de son parcours accéléré dans ses minces conduits. Son sang devait être aussi éclatant que l'était la couleur des yeux de Voldemort, celle d'un rubis, écarlate et maculé. Le visage livide de son Maître entrait en parfait contraste avec son regard, ajoutant une caractéristique de plus à tout ce qui se trouvait à être incongru chez lui. Ses narines, deux minces fentes au beau milieu du crâne chauve, fut ce qui rendit l'aversion qu'avait Drago pour ce personnage à son comble. Il n'était pas humain, mais sa proximité le rendait, aux yeux au Serpentard, complètement grotesque. C'est toutefois toute cette bagatelle qui rendait sa personne si impressionnante, terrifiante, si monstrueuse…

- Approche-toi, siffla Voldemort en l'invitant d'un geste de main impérieux, il est temps pour nous de familiariser…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux grands ouverts, le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient encore imprimé dans ses rétines et envoyait son image vagabonder sur le plafond de son dortoir. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser l'illusion, s'assit dans son lit en un élan brusque puis massa ses paupières lourdes à l'aide de la paume de ses mains. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait. Maintes fois, il avait rêvé à des événements qui s'étaient avérés être authentiques ; passés, présents ou futurs. Harry se sentit donc devenir fébrile à l'idée de savoir son ennemi sur le point de recevoir sa mission qui le concernait. L'espoir que Malefoy se charge de s'emparer de l'antidote se raviva également, croisant les doigts, encore une fois, pour qu'il ait compris le message subtil qu'il lui avait lancé lors de sa sortie du bureau de Rogue. Pourrait-ils, lui et Ron, véritablement compter sur le Serpentard pour sauver leur meilleure amie?

Lorsqu'il retira ses paumes chaudes plaquées contre ses yeux, il fut aveuglé par la lumière du jour qui traversait les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Déjà le matin… À côté de lui, Ron ronflait bruyamment. En lui arrachant un sourire à la fois amusé et nostalgique, il se remémora la Ford Anglia de monsieur Weasley dont le ronronnement sonore s'apparentait étroitement avec celui que Ron provoquait inconsciemment. Mécaniquement, Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait gardée tout près de lui et la déplia dans toute sa grandeur. Étendue sur son lit, il prononça la formule requise puis regarda la carte se dévoiler sous son regard précautionneux.

La plupart des élèves étaient en mouvement dans leur dortoir, ce qui signifiait que l'heure du début des cours n'allait pas tarder à sonner aux horloges. Ses yeux s'attardèrent particulièrement dans les chambres des Serpentard – sans omettre celle du préfet-en-chef, mais Harry ne vit pas le petit point qui aurait dû représenter Malefoy. Il décrivit alors une ligne droite vers les cachots afin d'y chercher le bureau de Rogue et sentit une mince nervosité se former en lui lorsqu'il y vit son propriétaire se déplacer entre ses murs. Malefoy, lui, n'y était pas. Il n'était présent nulle part ailleurs dans le château, d'ailleurs ; il devait donc encore se trouver dans son manoir à cet instant précis. Il aurait tout donné pour s'y trouver également, car la mission qui revenait au Serpentard l'obsédait de plus en plus.

Sa main rejoignit sa bouche qui se mit à gruger férocement ses ongles. Il espérait de tout cœur que Rogue n'ait pas déplacé l'antidote, car les indications qu'aurait données Harry à Malefoy se retrouveraient à être erronées et inefficaces. Harry espérait également que le Serpentard surgirait dans son bureau à un moment où le professeur de potions n'y serait pas, car dans le cas contraire, Malefoy serait dans l'impossibilité de subtiliser la fiole… et y retourner dans un quelconque autre moment serait quelque chose de très risqué.

La journée défila d'une lenteur exaspérante. Harry et Ron étaient constamment aux aguets pour aucune raison sensée et n'étaient aucunement attentifs aux paroles de leur professeur, ce qui déplut fortement à McGonagall durant leur cours de métamorphose. Le Survivant avait jugé bon de traîner la carte du Maraudeur avec lui afin d'avoir la possibilité de la consulter à tout moment si les circonstances le lui permettaient, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que lui et le rouquin firent entre chacun de leur cours en ce mardi ensoleillé. Ils passaient des dizaines et des dizaines de minutes à fixer la restitution du bureau de Rogue qui restait obstinément vacant, s'attendant à voir surgir Malefoy à tout instant.

C'était si long, si insoutenable! Hermione, à l'infirmerie, risquait de périr dans son coma à n'importe quel instant…

À la sortie de leur cours de l'histoire de la magie, celui qui clorait leur journée, les deux Gryffondor coursaient dans l'intention d'aller rejoindre le premier recoin isolé qu'ils rencontreraient afin de consulter la carte pour la énième fois de la journée. Mais au moment où ils se mêlèrent à la foule d'élèves qui quittaient leur salle de classe en suivant le couloir principal qui menait à la Grande Salle, une tache de couleur qui se distinguait particulièrement de la masse sombre par sa clarté attira vivement l'attention de l'Élu. Relevant aussitôt sa tête qu'il avait abaissée vers la carte du Maraudeur, Harry tenta de retrouver le point qui eut captivé son attention la fraction de seconde plus tôt. Ron, à ses côtés, déchiffra l'impatience de ses mouvements qui trahissaient une fouille évidente des environs puis s'enquit de l'imiter en s'étirant le cou. Le rassemblement d'élèves était cependant si dense que tous deux craignirent ne pas pouvoir mettre la main sur la personne qu'ils cherchaient éperdument des yeux.

- C'est lui? précipita Ron en bousculant les étudiants dans ses parages. Malefoy? C'est lui? Tu l'as vu, Harry?

Il posa constamment ses mains sur des épaules étrangères en s'élevant sur le bout des pieds dans l'espoir d'avoir un champ de vision plus vaste, mais sa tentative restait vaine.

- Oui! s'exclama le Survivant en ignorant les protestations indignées des jeunes qui l'entouraient. J'en suis certain! Il était là! Je l'ai vu…

Soudainement, son regard rencontra une tête platine, la même tache claire qu'il eut aperçue quelques instants plus tôt. Électrisé par sa trouvaille, Harry haussa les sourcils en inspirant bruyamment. Muet, il pointa avec frénésie la tête de Malefoy qui s'éloignait d'eux d'un pas claudiquant. Ron suivit la trajectoire du doigt de son ami du regard puis tous deux se frayèrent brusquement un chemin parmi les élèves lorsqu'ils encrèrent leur regard dans le dos du Serpentard dans l'espoir qu'il n'échappe pas à leur guet.

- Malefoy! s'écria Harry sans se soucier des regards effarés des camarades Gryffondor qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Malefoy! Hé, ho!

Bientôt, Ron joignit sa voix à celle d'Harry, mais le blondinet ne semblait pas les entendre. Au loin, parmi les têtes qui se faisaient plus rares au fil des mètres qu'ils franchissaient, ils gagnèrent la conviction de se faire entendre puisque le corridor qu'emprunta Malefoy était quasi désert. Une fois que la Grande Salle défilèrent à leur droite en emportant avec elle la totalité des élèves qui mourraient de faim, Harry et Ron accouplèrent leur voix afin de faire naître une exclamation qui réussit cette fois-ci à attirer l'attention du Serpentard. Stoppant nettement sa marche rapide, Malefoy pivota sur lui-même en offrant à Harry et Ron une vision plus ou moins terrifiante de leur ennemi. Celui-ci, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un Inferius, recula d'un pas hésitant avant de se laisser rattraper par ses partenaires temporaires.

- Malefoy! fit Harry après s'être arrêté à deux mètres de son interlocuteur, haletant. Est-ce que tu as…

Malefoy ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase ; il sortit de sa poche une fiole exactement semblable à celle que lui et Ron avaient failli tenir eux-mêmes entre leurs mains avant que Rogue ne pénètre dans son office. Soudainement devenu extrêmement instable, il l'a tendit vers le Survivant qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'en prendre possession. La main ensanglantée du blondinet semblait avoir passé inaperçu aux yeux des deux lions.

- C'est ça? demanda Ron en capturant le poignet d'Harry afin de jeter un œil sur l'étiquette apposée sur le petit flacon. C'est bien l'antidote?

- « GMV », lut Harry. Oui, c'est bien ça! L'as-tu trouvée dans l'armoire? Comme je te l'avais indiqué?

Lorsqu'Harry leva les yeux sur Malefoy, il fut grandement perturbé par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, le fixaient avec insistance. Bien qu'il n'eut pas couru lorsqu'il avait quitté la horde compacte d'élèves, il était devenu hors d'haleine à un point tel que son visage en tremblait faiblement. Son front, auquel de fines gouttelettes de sueur étaient accrochées, scintillait jusqu'à donner à Harry l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de courir cinq fois marathon d'une distance de plus de cent mètres. Le Survivant fronça alors les sourcils, s'attendant à se faire sauter au cou à tout moment, mais le Serpentard restait immobile, muet, neutre. Même lorsqu'il pénétra la dureté de ses prunelles de la verdure des siennes, Malefoy ne cilla aucunement ; il soutenait encore et encore son regard comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ron se mit à dévisager le Serpentard avec incrédulité face à cet échange persistant de communication non verbale. Devenant impatient face au silence qui s'étira, il fit claquer ses doigts entre leurs deux têtes.

- Hé! bouillit Ron en haussant les sourcils. Y'a eu un coup de foudre ou quoi?

Malefoy sortit soudainement de sa transe et sursauta légèrement suite à ces paroles qui l'insultèrent considérablement. Harry, au même moment, retrouva l'entière possession de ses sens. Que diable s'était-il produit? C'était quoi, ce regard que Malefoy lui avait lancé? On aurait dit qu'il était anxieux face à lui…

- C'est bien le flacon que tu as pris dans l'armoire qu'Harry t'avait indiqué? renchérit Ron après avoir capturé l'attention de Malefoy.

Le vert et argent grimaça d'agacement.

- Que veux-tu que ça soit d'autre? grogna-t-il enfin. Je ne suis pas attardé, Weasley, pas comme vous qui avez été incapables de vous en charger par vous-mêmes!

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard similaire, rassurés par cette réplique qui compensait pour le comportement étrange dont il avait fait preuve plus tôt, puis lancèrent ensuite de foudroyants éclairs à leur ennemi en réalisant la désinvolture de ses mots. Le Survivant avait encore du mal à rester indifférent à l'attitude passagèrement nébuleux de Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Ce devait avoir un lien direct avec la mission qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir…

- On ne te remerciera même pas puisque tout est de ta faute, de toute façon, cracha Ron avec dégoût.

- Je n'en veux pas, de tes excuses, ni des tiennes, Potter.

Ce fut maintenant au tour d'Harry de dévisager son adversaire. Malefoy soutint son regard quelques secondes, perché à cette communion précaire, puis reposa ses yeux sur le rouquin afin de briser définitivement le contact visuel. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait sûrement passé pour un aliéné à fixer son rival avec une telle obstination, et ce fut d'ailleurs le pourquoi exact il tourna le dos afin de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la scène de fraude.

Deux minutes plus tard, Drago se trouvait entre les quatre remparts de sa chambre, étendu sur son lit. Sa main brûlait, le faisait souffrir, engourdissait son bras en entier. La suspendant alors au devant de ses yeux fatigués afin de toiser ses plaies, il fixa avec fascination les fragments de verre qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retirer de la peau écorchée de sa paume. Elle tremblait, frêle et paralysée, et le sang sèche qui avait coulé jusqu'à son poignet avait formé un curieux mélange avec la Marque des Ténèbres. Cette douleur était toutefois parfaitement supportable s'il réalisait ce à quoi elle avait contribuée… Grâce à lui, Hermione se réveillerai. Grâce à lui, Potter et Weasley pourraient retrouver leur meilleure amie… Mais lui, dans tout ça? Un élancement particulièrement désagréable tordit les muscles de sa main tandis qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas plus s'approcher d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sortirait de sa torpeur. Rogue était toujours là, lui, et tant qu'il résiderait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il ne pourrait pas s'approcher d'elle… Non, il n'allait pas le laisser gagner ainsi ; il avait déjà causé assez de tort à son psychique! Il trouverait le moyen… Tout de même, il n'avait pas volé au secours de sa Gryffondor simplement pour l'observer vivre sa vie sans pouvoir en prendre partie… Il n'en avait pas la force, plus maintenant.

Sa main intacte alla rejoindre la meurtrie. Du bout des doigts, il tâcha de retirer un éclat de verre qui l'empêchait de refermer ses doigts au creux de sa paume, mais à peine eut-il effleuré la lamelle qu'il étouffa une complainte de douleur. Drago se mordit la lèvre, souffrant, puis contracta les muscles de son visage en se remémorant le vif calvaire qu'il eut ressenti lorsque sa main alla s'écraser pesamment contre ces débris tranchants.

_S'étant maintenant familiarisé avec les voyages brutaux via des portoloins, Drago s'attendit clairement à se faire assommer une fois qu'il se ferait éjecter du trou noir dans lequel il se faisait secouer dans tous les sens. Effectivement, aussitôt qu'il put percevoir une lumière naissante au travers de ses paupières, son dos se plaqua brutalement contre un mur juste avant de faire chavirer son corps contre le sol. Prenant toutefois une précaution qu'il n'avait jamais pensé adopter lors de ses précédents périples, il tendit les bras devant lui afin d'amortir sa chute imminente contre le sol. Ce n'est que lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent le plancher froid sous lui qu'il regretta d'avoir imposer cette vigilance devant lui : sa main dont le bras était déjà saccagé par la Marque des Ténèbres s'appuya pesamment dans une rivière d'échantillons de verre brisé, enfonçant les minces parcelles tranchantes bien profondément dans sa paume blanchâtre. Drago poussa un grognement aigu à défaut de pouvoir hurler, puis se laissa choir sur son flanc en agrippant son propre poignet de sa main épargnée._

_Les yeux crispés par le supplice que sa blessure lui infligeait, il plaqua le dos de sa main contre sa bouche dans l'espoir que cette barrière pourrait retenir le cri qui insistait de plus en plus à percer ses cordes vocales. Quelques secondes supplémentaires suffirent pour calmer ses souffrances, et bientôt il put s'asseoir contre le mur sur lequel il s'était fait projeté par le portoloin. Nauséeux, il lorgna le résultat de sa chute avec horreur et fut dégoûté de voir quelques lambeaux de peau écorchés qui se refermaient sur des éclats de verre de toutes dimensions. Sa paume autrefois pâle était devenue écarlate, et quelques minces filets de sang coulaient même jusqu'à son poignet, comme s'ils étaient attirés par son infâme tatouage. Prestement, il retira les plus gros morceaux en pestant contre son sort puis laissa sa main tomber mollement sur ses jambes étendues bien droites devant lui. Las, il fixait le flot de verre qui était maintenant teinté d'un liquide rougeâtre, une pureté souillée qui gisait maintenant à ses pieds telle une vulgaire flaque d'eau._

_Drago ouvrit finalement les yeux sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était déboussolé. Déboussolé par son voyage, par sa blessure qui avait presque fait naître chez lui une énième envie de vomir, mais également par l'annonce de sa mission._

_Sa mission… Son suicide, plutôt, oui…_

_Il comprenait enfin l'utilité de l'occlumencie et de la légilimencie dans ce qu'il se devait de faire. Était-il prêt, cependant, à se jeter du haut de ce ravin immanquable? Il était faible, contrairement à Lui… Il ne pourrait jamais supporter sa présence… pas là. Pas là où résidait toute sa lâcheté, sa faiblesse, son ignominie… Il en était peut-être rempli, mais l'espace que ces caractéristiques occupaient en lui n'était pas d'une ampleur suffisamment grande afin de Le loger… Il mourrait… Il ne pourrait survivre à tant de puissance, tant de pouvoir… Jamais son corps ne pourrait supporter un tel torrent…_

_Et puis l'autre, alors? Il ne serait au courant de rien. Il ne connaîtrait pas les faits sur sa situation. Quand viendrait le temps pour matérialiser le plan, lui, cet autre, il ne se donnera pas le temps de réfléchir aux habituelles banalités ; il foncerait droit sur lui, l'attaquerait sans ménagement, sans savoir qu'il ne serait pas véritablement sa propre personne…_

_Malgré le beau parlé de Voldemort, Drago restait sceptique face au déroulement des événements qui se produiraient cette nuit-là. Les choses ne se produisaient jamais dans l'ordre prévu, dans les circonstances parfaitement similaires à ce qui avait été prédit. C'est exactement pourquoi le Serpentard était persuadé qu'il se jetait dans le vide, sachant qu'à des milliers de pieds sous lui, il n'y avait qu'un paysage rocailleux, là où se dressaient des immenses rochers sur lesquels il se briserait la nuque, se romprait le cou. Il le savait, et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cette certitude. _

_Ses yeux balayèrent l'air et l'invitèrent à se poser plus haut, là où il rencontra une armoire grande ouverte. À l'intérieur, il y vit des centaines et des centaines de fioles de potions. Automatiquement, son regard se posa de nouveau sur le tapis de verre brisé qui reposait exactement au pied de l'armoire. Un déclic électrisant se fit en lui ; c'était là que s'étaient tenus Potter et Weasley lorsqu'il avait fait irruption dans le bureau de Rogue, la journée d'avant. Oui, il s'en rappelait! Rogue et lui se dirigeaient vers le bureau de son professeur lorsqu'ils entendirent des exclamations provenant de son office. L'enseignant avait donc pressé le pas et avait fait irruption dans la pièce juste avant qu'un fracas retentissant trouble la paix des cachots. C'était ça… C'était l'armoire. Celle que Potter lui avait subtilement mentionnée lorsqu'il avait passé tout près de lui…_

_Avide d'y trouver l'espoir matériel de retrouver une Hermione vivante, Drago se traîna vers l'armoire sans se soucier de ses pantalons qui étendaient une traînée de sang sous son genou. En perte de tous ces moyens à cause des derniers événements, il s'agrippa mollement à une des tablettes et s'en aida pour se relever à demie. Frénétiquement, il débuta une recherche massive parmi tous ces flacons, s'attendant à tout moment de voir celle qu'il désirait trouver plus que tout._

_- MGV… CGM… GMC… MCG… marmonna Drago en sentant une vilaine migraine de tête marteler son crâne. GMG… G… M… V… GMV… GMV…!_

_Il captura de sa main blessée une fiole qui était habillée des lettres G, M et V puis la leva dans les airs à l'effigie d'un trophée si durement gagné. Il se mit à rire en savourant son triomphe puis ramena l'objet à la hauteur de ses yeux en la toisant avec convoitise. Le liquide transparaissait à travers la fiole vitrée et dansait joyeusement dans son contenant aux mouvements impatients de Drago. Enfin…_

_Sans même jeter un dernier regard autour de lui, sans même se soucier des indices qu'il laissait derrière lui, sans même nettoyer les traces de son passage, Drago quitta le bureau de son professeur d'un pas sûr. Il trouverait Potter et Weasley le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant que l'antidote était subtilisé, il voulait revoir Hermione… la revoir sourire, rire, lui parler, l'étreindre… Drago voulait revoir le seul soleil de sa nuit constante, et ce, avant qu'il n'ose accomplir ce que son subconscient le convainquait graduellement d'exécuter comme folie._

* * *


	35. Le plus beau des miracles

**Chapitre 35 - Le plus beau des miracles**

* * *

La nuit était tombée. C'était le signal exact qu'Harry et Ron avaient attendu avec exaspération depuis que Malefoy leur avait rendu l'antidote à l'heure du souper. Comme l'habitude avait installé en eux ce réflexe devenu mécanique, les deux Gryffondor capturèrent la cape d'invisibilité et la déposèrent sur leur tête juste avant de franchir le portrait de la grosse Dame.

La route vers leur destination fut courte et efficace. Malgré les multiples étages qui séparaient la tour des lions de l'infirmerie, ils franchirent cette distance en moins de deux petites minutes. Les expéditions au cœur de Poudlard en pleine nuit étaient maintenant devenues si banales qu'Harry et Ron connaissaient de mémoire les artères les plus rapides et les moins exposées aux passages quelconques pour se rendre n'importe où dans le château. Lorsqu'ils franchirent donc les portes de l'infirmerie, tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé durant leur ballade ; ni Peeves, ni Rusard ou miss Teigne n'avaient eu la chance de les prendre la main dans le sac et ainsi leur infliger une retenue supplémentaire à celle de Rogue. Confiants, ils se dégagèrent de la cape d'invisibilité puis rejoignirent la couchette où Hermione dormait à poings fermés.

L'étrange impression qu'elle adoptait la même position de lors de leur dernière visite secoua désagréablement les entrailles des deux Gryffondor. Sans aucune mesure de précaution, ils attrapèrent les premières chaises qui vinrent à leur portée et les rapprochèrent du lit de malade de leur meilleure amie en se plaçant l'un à gauche et l'autre à droite. Par chance qu'Hermione était la seule patiente entre ces murs, car le grabuge que ce déplacement provoqua résonna longuement dans la grand pièce jusqu'à s'étendre durant plus d'une dizaine de secondes. Aucunement nerveux suite à ce vacarme insistant, Harry et Ron toisèrent la préfète avec sensibilité. La seconde d'après, le Survivant avait sorti le flacon de l'antidote du creux de sa poche.

- Et si ce n'était pas l'antidote? s'inquiéta alors Harry, qui avait suspendu la fiole à quelques pouces de ses yeux.

Ron haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était là vraiment pas le temps d'expulser de sordides théories qui seraient susceptibles de les forcer à faire marche arrière.

- Tu as des yeux, Harry, tout comme moi, expliqua Ron avec gravité. Ne vois-tu pas que c'est bien « GMV » qui est inscrit sur l'étiquette? C'est bien la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, alors oui, il s'agit bien de l'antidote!

- Et si Rogue avait falsifié les inscriptions? ajouta l'Élu en fixant le rouquin. Et si, plutôt, ce n'était qu'une dose supplémentaire du poison lui-même? Rien ne nous indique qu'il s'agit clairement de l'antidote…

Le rouquin s'immobilisa. Harry avait tout à fait raison. L'étiquette ne portait que les lettres G, M et V ; aucune précision ne les indiquait qu'il s'agissait du contrepoison. Les deux garçons se lorgnèrent soudainement avec une crainte nerveuse dans les yeux, mais Ron trouva une explication qui eut la chance d'apaiser leur inquiétude :

- Non! s'illumina-t-il en sursautant. Te souviens-tu de ce que nous avions entendu, lors de la discussion entre Lucius et Rogue? Il n'y a eu que deux contacts de verre : un pour le poison, et l'autre pour l'antidote.

- Oui, mais peut-être que Rogue n'a pas utilisé la totalité du contenu de la fiole qui contenait le poison, et c'est d'ailleurs peut-être celle que nous tenons actuellement entre nos mains…

- Non, répéta-t-il en secouant la tête. Regarde bien : la fiole est pleine.

Effectivement, lorsqu'Harry jeta un œil calculateur au liquide qui emplissait la petite bouteille, il constata qu'elle était pleine jusqu'au rebord. Soulagé, il sourit en évacuant un énorme soupir. Ron l'imita puis se détendit. Tout le stress qui avait gardé leur ventre en captivité partit alors aussi subitement qu'il y était apparu. Leurs espoirs, ressurgies, poussa Harry à se lancer dans l'administration de l'antidote à la pauvre victime inerte à leur côté. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit sans tarder ; précautionneusement, il retira le petit bouchon de caoutchouc qui décorait l'extrémité de la fiole puis approcha cette dernière des lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione. Telle une montagne russe, la nervosité qui les avait naguère occupés revint prendre place aux creux de leur estomac tandis qu'Harry laissa couler le flot d'un blanc hyalin dans la bouche déshydratée de son amie. Puis, comme si son corps s'avait attendu que ça, les lèvres d'Hermione se refermèrent sereinement en laissant les deux garçons perplexes et impatients d'observer une réaction rassurante.

Les secondes passèrent, mais rien ne se produisit. Vingt secondes, trente secondes, quarante secondes… Tendu, Ron se mit à jouer fébrilement avec ses mains moites lorsqu'il remarqua l'angoisse dans les yeux d'Harry :

- T'es-tu informé du délai que pouvait prendre l'antidote avant d'agir?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui, balbutia Harry en plissant le front. Tu étais bien là lorsque j'ai consulté cette brique à la bibliothèque, ce weekend!

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas lu, ce bouquin! s'irrita-t-il. C'est combien de temps?

- Variable, très variable. Comme nous l'avait indiqué madame Pomfresh, la réaction dépend du métabolisme de la victime…

Ron roula les yeux en soupirant, grandement soulagé. Il esquissa un mouvement de large désespoir.

- Dah! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles! À en voir ta réaction, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ne se réveille pas aussitôt…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Non, non… C'est uniquement parce que j'ai lu que dans la grande majorité des cas d'empoisonnement, l'antidote avait un effet immédiat lorsqu'il était ingurgité.

- Et la possibilité d'éveil peut se faire sur quelle échelle de temps?

- Dans les vingt-quatre heures suivants sa consommation.

- Bon, alors tout va bien! Demain, elle sera sûrement réveillée, pas vrai?

Atteint par l'optimisme de son ami, le Survivant afficha un sourire ravi sur son visage tracassé. Il hocha vivement la tête tandis qu'il réfléchit maintenant aux conséquences que le réveil prématuré d'Hermione provoquerait chez madame Pomfresh, mais surtout chez Rogue.

- Il va falloir mentir à madame Pomfresh, déclara Harry en s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

En proie à une grosse réflexion, il croisa les bras. Ron, face à lui, fronça les sourcils.

- Lui mentir? Pourquoi donc?

- C'est elle-même qui nous a annoncé qu'Hermione ne risquait pas de se réveiller sans un antidote, et voilà qu'elle ouvrira les yeux dès demain. Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle va se poser une panoplie de questions?

Lentement, Ron hocha la tête en fixant son amie.

- De plus, puisqu'un tel antidote n'est pas sensé résider entre les murs de cet école, il serait plutôt incongru de lui annoncer que c'est justement grâce à ce contrepoison qu'Hermione se serait réveillée… Tu comprends? Il ne faudrait pas qu'une enquête soit entamée afin de découvrir qui aurait pu avoir une telle potion dans ses effets personnels... Tu imagines la catastrophe qui se produirait si Rogue apprenait que quelqu'un avait finalement dérobé l'antidote dans ses armoires?

- C'est un peu inévitable, si tu veux mon avis… Mais tu as raison. Que comptes-tu faire, alors? Que pourrait-on bien lui dire, à madame Pomfresh?

- Rien, tout simplement rien. Si elle nous pose des questions, nous n'aurons qu'à lui dire que nous ne savons absolument rien.

- Donc, en quelque sorte, ce serait l'équivalent de la laisser croire qu'elle se serait réveillée par elle-même?

- Exact.

Dubitatif, le rouquin grimaça d'inconfort. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce détail.

- Et Rogue? glissa-t-il en tordant la bouche.

Finalement, il y avait plusieurs choses auxquelles ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de réfléchir avant d'agir. Harry, qui fixait Hermione jusque là, leva les yeux sur son copain. Il haussa un sourcil face à sa question vague.

- Rogue ne va pas tarder bien longtemps à découvrir qu'Hermione est de nouveau sur pied… expliqua le rouquin avec délicatesse. Et disons qu'il n'y a pas un éventail de choix quant aux personnes qui auraient bien pu lui administrer l'antidote : Malefoy, ou toi et moi.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

- S'il ose esquisser un quelconque autre mouvement contre Hermione ou contre nous, ce sera là le temps d'en parler à Dumbledore, déclara Harry.

Parfaitement en accord avec l'Élu, Ron hocha frénétiquement la tête. Longuement et en respectant un silence parfait, ils toisèrent ensuite leur copine qu'ils verraient éveillée ce lendemain même. Au bout de quelques instants, le rouquin se mit à rire :

- Je viens de réaliser dans quel pétrin Rogue va se retrouver lorsque les parents de Malefoy vont découvrir qu'Hermione n'est plus sous l'effet du somnifère.

Ayant omis ce détail, Harry haussa aussitôt les sourcils. Tout comme Ron, il se mit à rigoler.

- Tant mieux pour lui, s'exclama-t-il en balayant l'air de sa main.

- Ils vont tellement être en colère, se permit d'accroître Ron en se délectant de l'image mentale d'un Rogue torturé. Surtout sa mère ; elle semblait complètement paniquée lorsque Rogue les a menacé d'abandonner sa tâche. Elle voulait immanquablement qu'Hermione soit dans l'incapacité de troubler leur plan…

- Et il n'y a pas qu'eux, ajouta Harry. Voldemort non plus ne sera pas très enchanté de découvrir que l'un de ses partisans aura échoué là où il se devait absolument d'exceller…

Les deux Gryffondor jubilaient visiblement.

- Peut-être que finalement, nous n'aurons pas de souci à nous faire concernant le sort de Rogue… marmonna Ron avec un sadisme déstabilisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? se troubla le Survivant.

- Eh bien… Imagine un peu que Tu-Sais-Qui soit fortement contrarié par cette complication… Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas la bonté de laisser passer cet écart d'attention comme il aurait pu faire dans d'autres cas…

Ayant compris la subtilité de la chose, Harry pinça un sourire triomphant. Malgré la vive antipathie qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Rogue, il se sentait tout de même plutôt malaisé de savourer une possibilité de meurtre sur son odieuse personne.

- Tu veux dire que Voldemort voudrait peut-être le punir en le tuant?

Ron hocha frénétiquement la tête, pris au dépourvu dans ce chemin direct vers l'essentiel de sa pensée. Harry hocha la tête à son tour, réalisant que c'était finalement une chose très probable. Voldemort n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ceux qui installaient des bâtons dans les roues de ses plans, et encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient sensés être d'une fiabilité sans faille. Une seule brèche parmi le tissage de sa tactique pouvait donc être une raison suffisante pour bannir son responsable de ses rangs… et du monde magique en entier.

Le lendemain vint heureusement à une vitesse éclair. Dès leur réveil, Harry et Ron allèrent rejoindre le lieu de leur infraction nocturne. Sous le regard bienveillant de madame Pomfresh, ils s'installèrent tous deux sur les mêmes chaises qu'ils avaient occupées durant la nuit. Avantageusement, l'infirmière n'avait pas semblé prendre notice que ces deux sièges n'étaient pas sensé être positionnés auprès de la couchette de la préfète. Ils s'y étaient donc glissé subrepticement et attendaient maintenant patiemment le moment de son réveil…

- Vos cours vont débuter dans moins de cinq minutes, les jeunes, les avertit madame Pomfresh sur un ton réprobateur.

- Nous n'allons pas nous y présenter, déclara Ron sans grande cérémonie, pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

La dame toisa tristement les deux jeunes garçons puis s'approcha d'eux en posant une main douce et réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle ne se doutait inévitablement pas qu'Hermione se réveillerait d'un instant à l'autre.

- C'est beau, de voir une amitié si soudée, déclara-t-elle rêveusement. Ne vous accrochez pas trop à de vains espoirs, cependant…

Harry sourit, amusé par ses délicates paroles qui se voulaient de les consoler lui et Ron. Le rouquin, quant à lui, fut forcé de justifier l'immense sourire qu'il afficha dont la soignante jugea parfaitement incongrue suite à ses paroles :

- Harry a fait un rêve, cette nuit, romança-t-il sous le regard féroce de son ami. Il a rêvé qu'Hermione se réveillerait aujourd'hui, et je crois que vous savez, comme beaucoup de gens, que les rêves d'Harry ont souvent abouti à quelque chose de véritable…

Pourquoi ne pas tisser un mensonge pour justifier leur présence? L'adon du réveil d'Hermione et de la présence d'Harry et Ron à ce même instant formerait un douteux mélange concernant l'implication de ces deux derniers…

Le suppliant de se taire avant qu'il ne sorte un détail qui rendrait son histoire plus que complètement absurde, le Survivant écarquilla les yeux en arborant un air franchement sinistre. Ron comprit instantanément puis se tut avant de compléter son histoire qu'il avait prévu agrémenter de faits qui auraient définitivement saccagés la crédibilité de ses dires. Madame Pomfresh, qui était restée perché aux lèvres du rouquin, semblait être suspendue entre la pitié et le doute. Vraisemblablement, elle ne semblait pas le croire du tout. Lorsqu'Harry se retourna afin d'observer l'expression qu'arborait maintenant l'infirmière, il fut grandement soulagé de noter que l'histoire de Ron ait passé pour un élan de folie. Tant mieux, tant mieux…

Soudainement, un mouvement attira l'attention des trois personnes présentes aux côtés d'Hermione ; la gamine, jusque là parfaitement immobile, avait déplacé son bras qui longeait son flanc jusqu'à son ventre. La seconde suivante, elle était redevenue parfaitement figée dans le marbre.

- Avez-vous bien vu ce que je viens de voir? demanda madame Pomfresh avec incrédulité.

Harry et Ron, dont le cœur avait raté un battement, hochèrent convulsivement la tête. L'infirmière s'approcha de sa patiente puis s'assit sur la place libérée que lui offrait le matelas. D'une main maternelle, elle caressa le front tiède d'Hermione qui émit à gémissement nonchalant en bougeant faiblement la tête. Les deux Gryffondor s'installèrent sur le bout de leur chaise avec presse, un sourire démesuré décorant leur visage enthousiaste. Ça y était!

- Miss Granger? murmura doucement madame Pomfresh en essuyant son front humide d'une serviette blanche. Miss Granger, m'entendez-vous?

Derechef, la jeune préfète gémit. Son visage se convulsa ensuite en une grimace patraque, et l'instant suivant, ses paupières se levèrent avec lenteur.

Tandis qu'Harry et Ron se jetèrent par terre en s'accroupissant auprès de leur meilleure amie, madame Pomfresh ouvrit excessivement les yeux, ahurie devant le réveil insoupçonné d'Hermione. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, absolument pas. Elle attendit donc que sa patiente ouvre entièrement les yeux avant d'être secouée d'un rire abasourdi. Les deux garçons l'imitèrent aussitôt sous le regard complètement désorienté de la lionne qui referma les yeux à cause de la trop forte luminosité de la pièce.

- Par Merlin, c'est incroyable! s'exclama l'infirmière avant de s'éloigner afin d'offrir un rafraichissement à Hermione.

- Hermione! s'exclama Harry en capturant l'une des deux mains de son amie. Hermione, comment tu te sens?

Ron, de l'autre côté de la couchette, saisit son autre main.

- Je… bafouilla-t-elle. Que… Que s'est-il passé…?

Sa voix était faible, encore endormie. Harry et Ron élargirent leur sourire, rassurés d'entendre de nouveau sa voix qui leur avait tant manqué.

- Chaud devant! fit la voix impatiente de madame Pomfresh. Poussez-vous, les jeunes, cette enfant doit s'hydrater!

Harry s'écarta afin de faire place à l'infirmière qui aida Hermione à s'abreuver quelque peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…? répéta Hermione après avoir avalé une dernière gorgée d'eau.

- Tu as été… débuta Ron.

- Taisez-vous! coupa madame Pomfresh.

Ron se renfrogna, offensé par l'agressivité soudaine de la soignante. Les méthodes médicales, osa-t-il imaginer. Il échangea un regard irrité avec Harry puis lança ensuite un regard noir à la dame.

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous, miss Granger? lui demanda-t-elle avec une soudaine tiédeur qui contrastait avec ses dernières paroles. Quels sont les derniers souvenirs qui vous viennent à l'esprit?

Hermione fronça les sourcils au-dessus de ses petits yeux fatigués puis fixa obstinément le plafond. Quelques instants après, elle tordit son visage en une moue impuissante puis soupira lâchement.

- Le cours de potions, marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix aigue, le professeur Rogue... Le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, aussi… J'avais mal à l'estomac…

Satisfaite, madame Pomfresh esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu'Hermione plongea un regard incertain dans celui de l'adulte pour vérifier ses hypothèses. Harry et Ron, tout près, furent rassurés qu'elle n'ait subi aucune perte de mémoire.

- Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi… Pourquoi suis-je ici? demanda la jeune fille pour la troisième fois.

- Vous avez été empoisonnée, miss Granger, expliqua enfin madame Pomfresh sous le regard agacé de Ron. Tout va bien, maintenant, vous êtes hors de danger.

Hermione grommela quelque chose d'inaudible puis ferma momentanément les yeux. Elle semblait souffrir.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, dites-moi? fit la soignante en essuyant de nouveau le front perlé de sueur de sa patiente.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle plongea directement les yeux dans ceux de ses deux meilleurs amis. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle sourit.

- Je me sens horriblement patraque, souffla-t-elle.

- Aucune douleur? ajouta la dame. Aucun malaise? Aucune souffrance particulière?

- Non, répondit-elle. Simplement très… patraque.

Madame Pomfresh sembla stupéfaite, mais n'insista pas avec ses questions qu'elle devinait lassantes pour Hermione.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle. Je vais vous garder ici encore un peu afin que vous puissiez vous reposer et ainsi m'assurer que vous ne serez pas victime d'effets secondaires, puis vous pourrez sans nul doute quitter dès ce soir si tout va bien.

Hermione hocha la tête. La dame se leva donc, lui adressa un sourire cordial puis s'éloigna vers son bureau. Son visage en disait bien long ; on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'assister à un miracle.

_- Ha-llu-ci-nant…_ marmonna madame Pomfresh pour elle-même, au fin fond de la pièce.

- On a tellement eu peur, Hermione! s'exclama Harry en ignorant le marmonnement indistinct de l'infirmière.

- Oui! approuva Ron. On a cru que tu allais y rester…

La jeune préfète sourit tendrement puis s'assit ensuite sur son lit avec l'aide précipité de ses deux amis. Ils craignaient visiblement qu'elle ne se casse une côte par ce simple geste.

- Je ne comprends pas comment j'aurais pu me retrouver empoisonnée… dit-elle en s'assurant que madame Pomfresh ne pourrait pas l'entendre. C'était bien Rogue qui m'a fait ça?

- Oui, comme on le craignait… avoua Harry en hochant la tête.

Troublée, Hermione décrivit une moue particulièrement confuse.

- Tu te souviens lorsque ton chaudron a explosé dans notre cours de potions? demanda Harry. Eh bien Rogue avait glissé ce foutu poison dans le fond avant de les distribuer aux élèves…

- J'en avais reçu dans la bouche… se remémora alors Hermione en affichant un air absent.

- Eh voilà, conclut aussitôt Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était, ce poison? questionna-t-elle en accordant une attention particulière à la réponse à venir.

- Ça s'appelle la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, affirma Ron.

- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…

Harry et Ron expliquèrent alors les effets que ce puissant somnifère provoquait normalement chez ses victimes. Courroucée, Hermione se forgea tranquillement une nouvelle perspective de son professeur de potions. Comment un homme aussi cruel et aussi vil pouvait-il être enseignant dans une école remplie de jeunes élèves comme elle?

- En avez-vous parlé à Dumbledore? craignit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je te rassure, fit Harry en souriant. Nous nous sommes cependant promis de le faire si les choses dégénéraient encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Soulagée, la lionne soupira en roulant les yeux.

- Nous avions particulièrement en tête de le faire si l'antidote que nous t'avons administré ce serait retrouvé, après tous nos efforts, à ne pas être l'antidote que nous croyions qu'il serait… ajouta Ron d'un air grave.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre son charabia.

- Nous avons pénétré le bureau de Rogue pour aller la voler… expliqua le rouquin.

_- Quoi? _poussa-t-elle, outrée. Êtes-vous _complètement malades?!_

Madame Pomfresh, derrière eux, leur lança un regard intrigué. Hermione afficha un sourire complètement faux et reporta son attention sur ses deux amis qui se rapprochèrent d'elle afin d'échanger plus intimement.

- Vous auriez pu vous faire prendre! murmura-t-elle.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard tacite.

- Quoi? précipita-t-elle, avide de savoir. C'est quoi, ce petit regard-là?

- Nous avons effectivement été pincé, annonça Harry.

Les yeux d'Hermione sortirent brutalement de leur orbite. Une main sur le cœur, elle semblait hors de mot.

- Comment est-ce donc possible que vous soyez encore vivants à cette heure-ci? s'étonna-t-elle. Est-ce bien Rogue qui vous a pris la main dans le sac?

- Oui, c'était bien lui, confirma Ron en hochant la tête avec véhémence. Nous avons plusieurs retenues à combler, mais il ne se doute pas que nous connaissons son petit plan d'empoisonnement.

La jeune femme grimaça.

- Je ne comprends pas… Comment pourrait-il ne pas se douter de quelque chose puisque vous étiez dans son bureau afin de dérober l'antidote?

- Nous lui avons fait croire que nous croyions simplement qu'il aurait pu posséder un contrepoison quelconque puisqu'il est le professeur de potions…

Elle haussa les sourcils. Tout ça semblait logique, mais Rogue serait donc, dans ce cas, un homme plutôt naïf, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Mais si vous vous êtes fait prendre, comment est-ce possible que vous ayez obtenu l'antidote?

Pour la énième fois, Harry et Ron se partagèrent un regard consentant. Jusque là, ils avaient bien réussi à ne pas glisser Malefoy dans leur conversation, mais maintenant, c'était un détail inévitable à mentionner. Peu enchanté à l'idée d'accorder au Serpentard ne serait-ce qu'une once de mérite, le Survivant haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui s'en sommes emparé, dit-il simplement dans l'espoir qu'Hermione ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

- Qui d'autre aurait pu… faire ça pour moi?

Elle devait clairement être amorphe pour ne pas avoir le visage de Malefoy bondir dans sa tête. C'était pourtant évident.

- Malefoy, lança-t-il négligemment.

Le corps d'Hermione se crispa aussitôt, et ce fut un détail qu'Harry et Ron remarquèrent également. Regrettant maintenant de lui avoir avoué, le Survivant retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée plus tôt. Ron, inconfortable, se gratta maladroitement la nuque.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu oublié Drago comme elle l'avait fait. Le douloureux souvenir de leur dernière discussion revint alors brutalement s'installer dans sa mémoire. Ainsi, il n'avait pas pensé un seul mot qu'il lui eut dit lors de leur rencontre devant la Cabane Hurlante… Autrement, il n'aurait pas autant risqué pour lui sauver la peau… une fois de plus. Une centaine de nouvelles questions se mirent alors à se bousculer dans sa tête, se plaçant brusquement en ordre d'importance tout droit devant ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à les précipiter, chacune d'elles, en même temps. Rapidement, un mal de tête fit bourdonner ses oreilles.

Mal à l'aise face à ses deux amis, elle réussit tout de même à demander de ses nouvelles :

- Comment… comment va-t-il? osa-t-elle quémander, les joues rosies.

Harry regarda Ron et vice versa, s'offrant tous deux le droit de répondre à cette question qui ne leur était d'aucun intérêt.

- Bah, bredouilla Ron d'une voix lasse, c'est Malefoy… Il va comme il va…

- Tu m'en diras tant…! lança-t-elle avec ironie. Harry, crois-tu que tu pourrais être plus explicite que Ron?

L'Élu grimaça puis inspira un bon coup. Ron ne fut pas agacé par cette substitution le moins du monde.

- Si j'en crois le plan que Ron et moi avons entendu lors de la conversation entre Lucius et Rogue, Malefoy devrait avoir reçu sa mission.

Hermione fut soudainement suspendue aux lèvres de son ami. De ses yeux avides de nouvelles, elle l'invita à s'expliquer davantage.

- Lorsque Rogue nous a pincé dans son office, Malefoy était avec lui ; c'était donc clairement le moment où il se devait d'emprunter un portoloin pour se rendre chez lui afin de recevoir sa mission. Cette théorie s'est fondée avec beaucoup plus de consistance lorsque nous l'avons croisé hier, lorsqu'il nous a rendu l'antidote…

- Pourquoi donc?

- Il avait l'air particulièrement…

- Amoureux d'Harry, compléta Ron.

Aucunement d'humeur à rigoler, Hermione posa sur le rouquin un regard blasé. Harry grimaça suite à sa stupide réplique puis poursuit son récit en ignorant l'intervention inutile de Ron.

- Il avait l'air vraiment très étrange. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer l'expression qu'il arborait. C'était tellement troublant…

- On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir Harry pour la première fois de sa vie, ajouta Ron pour racheter son impertinence. C'était effectivement très étrange, comme regard. Disons simplement que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné s'il lui aurait sauté à la gorge. Il semblait possédé, complètement dément… Oui, c'est ça! Il avait l'air dément… Il avait l'air d'un vampire assoiffé de sang.

Harry acquiesça. La jeune préfète semblait encore plus troublée, mais également très inquiète quant à la suite des événements. Elle devait avouer que la métaphore qu'avait employé Ron n'y était pas pour rien…

- Ce que nous avons omis de te dire par rapport à la conversation entre Lucius et Rogue, et ce, uniquement pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes, continua Harry sur le ton de la conversation, c'est qu'ils avaient mentionné un combat éventuel entre Malefoy et moi…

Consternée par ce manque de leur part, Hermione s'outra mentalement en entrouvrant la bouche. Harry, pour ne pas qu'elle se laisse embarquer dans une longue et interminable réprimande, suspendit une main ferme devant son visage pour l'en empêcher.

- Lucius disait que Malefoy maîtrise maintenant parfaitement l'occlumencie et la légilimencie, et qu'il a été entrainé avec acharnement lors de son premier voyage à son manoir. Suite à ça, il a mentionné qu'il n'aurait donc aucune difficulté lors du prochain combat qui aura lieu entre lui et moi…

L'air grave, la lionne sembla horrifiée. Étrangement, une lueur de déception avait teinté momentanément la prunelle de ses yeux.

- Drago ne m'en a jamais parlé…

Un silence inconfortable se préserva. Harry et Ron n'avaient ni un ni l'autre l'envie de se lancer dans le sujet délicat qu'était la relation soit disant « amoureuse » entre Hermione et Malefoy. Tout de même, le Survivant tenta un approche afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur le futur que la situation deviendrait suite au retour des choses à la normale :

- À ce propos, vous en êtes où dans votre relation?

Ron haussa un sourcil tout en fronçant l'autre. Il devint mal à l'aise face à l'hypocrisie de son ami suite à cette question qu'il jugeait complètement futile et le devint encore davantage quant à l'intérêt qu'il y portait. Le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans celui d'Harry, tentant de déceler une quelconque lueur d'ironie déplacée, mais se perturba à y répondre lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux, indisposée.

Jamais elle n'avait parlé en profondeur de sa relation avec le Serpentard à Harry et Ron, car elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne le supporteraient pas. Mais que l'un d'eux lui demande, là, à cet instant, des détails à ce sujet, elle se sentit instantanément devenir très à l'étroit dans sa propre personne. Par ailleurs, elle se doutait de ce qu'Harry amènerait dans leur conversation si elle s'obligeait à y répondre ; il chercherait sûrement à la convaincre, d'une manière qu'Hermione ne sut imaginer par l'ânerie de la chose, de ne plus se tenir avec Drago.

Espérant qu'il ne pousse pas sa chance en insistant pour lui arracher une réponse instructive, la jeune femme accorda une subite attention aux cuticules de ses ongles. Malgré l'apparente échappatoire qu'avait tentée la préfète, Harry s'acharna sur la matière.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi uniquement te dire qu'il serait grandement préférable que vous ne vous voyiez plus du tout.

Voilà, elle l'aurait prédit. Cependant, Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait osé dévoiler le fin fond de sa pensée avec autant de spontanéité. Irritée par sa surcharge d'aplomb, elle ne s'offrit donc pas la liberté de répliquer avec amabilité :

- Non, Harry, je ne te laisserai pas me dire une telle chose, fuma-t-elle.

Harry se tourna vers Ron à la recherche de soutien, mais lui s'était étrangement intéressé au matériel utilisé pour la fabrication des rideaux qui couvraient les grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Vexé par ce manque de coopération, l'Élu replongea ses yeux dans le regard catégorique de son amie.

- Hermione, poursuivit-il avec finesse, tu ne sembles pas réaliser de ce à quoi tu viens tout juste d'échapper… Nous venons de te sauver des griffes de la mort, et ça a failli…

_- Drago_ vient de me sauver, le coupa-t-elle avec suffisance.

Désabusé, Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de prendre un parti autre que celui de ses meilleurs amis, mais elle semblait avoir pris cette fâcheuse habitude depuis qu'elle s'était plus étroitement liée avec Malefoy. Ron, lui-même fortement ébahi par le culot de la préfète, cessa d'agiter le voilage des fenêtres du bout des doigts. Il fixait maintenant Hermione avec circonspection.

- Alors c'est ainsi que tu vois la situation? s'indigna Harry sans perdre son calme. Pour toi, c'est Malefoy, _le grand héro?_ (Hermione grimaça en réponse au sarcasme méchant qu'il avait utilisé pour prononcer ces trois mots.) Sache que c'est également le juste responsable de ton empoisonnement.

- C'est _Rogue,_ le responsable, le contredit-elle en s'énervant, pas Drago. Il est également celui qui, encore une fois, m'a sauvée! Vous voulez le remercier en mettant le blâme sur lui, comme la toute première fois? Vous ne croyez pas que vous avec suffisamment joué les immatures?

Harry aurait voulu répondre avec la même ardeur qu'elle avait utilisée, mais il se renfrogna en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucunement l'envie de se mettre Hermione à dos, surtout pas après qu'elle ait frôlé la mort de si près. Il dût piler sur son orgueil pour ne pas concrétiser son envie de monter sur ses grands chevaux.

- Je ne veux uniquement pas que tout se répète, Hermione… Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été épargnée cette fois-ci que Rogue ne va pas tenter une seconde méthode pour te mettre hors circuit…

Hermione s'adoucit ; s'enrager davantage n'aurait pas eu sa place à cet instant.

- Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai appris ma leçon? Si Drago et moi avons à nous revoir – oui, il y a des chances que ça ne soit pas le cas, ajouta-t-elle suite au regard interrogateur d'Harry et Ron – nous ne ferons en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Des deux garçons ne partageaient pas cette même vision des choses, mais ils restèrent muets pour ne pas chercher à la provoquer de plus bel.

- Vous sortez ensemble, pas vrai? demanda Ron après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Ce manque de tact arracha à Hermione une moue perturbée. Harry, face à lui, roula les yeux en guise de désolation. Voulaient-ils _vraiment_ le savoir?

- Non, Ronald, nous ne sortons pas du tout ensemble.

Elle ignorait même s'il existait encore une quelconque forme de relation cordiale entre eux deux. Cette question sembla raviver en elle un ample sentiment d'appréhension face à leur prochain face-à-face, qu'il soit intensionnel ou non. Les horreurs qu'avaient dites Drago lors de leur dernière rencontre n'avaient pas glissées hors de son esprit…

- Eh bien, il est clair qu'il est amoureux de toi, ajouta-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il tournait le couteau dans la plaie.

- Ron, tu peux te taire, enchaîna Harry avec agacement, merci.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se tordit douloureusement. Était-ce vrai? Oui, d'accord, c'était bien lui qui avait été réquisitionner l'antidote à l'intérieur du bureau de Rogue, mais peut-être ne l'avait-il fait uniquement dans le but de contrebalancer tout le mal qu'il lui avait causé plutôt que par « amour »… Il était si difficile à suivre…

- Bon, les jeunes, s'exclama tout à coup madame Pomfresh derrière eux en claquant des mains, il est temps pour vous de laissez miss Granger se reposer si vous voulez qu'elle sorte du lit ce soir même.

Hermione remercia mentalement la soignante de l'avoir tirée de cette situation puis se recoucha confortablement dans sa couchette, comme pour consolider son ordre auprès de ses deux amis qui se faisaient de plus en plus oppressants. Sans rechigner, les garçons se levèrent, saluèrent leur copine en se promettant de rattraper le temps perdu une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient dans leur salle commune puis quittèrent les lieux. Assouvie, la préfète soupira bruyamment puis rendit grâce à madame Pomfresh de se plier à ses petits soins de la sorte. Elle-même semblait avoir compris qu'Hermione ne pouvait que très difficilement supporter ses deux amis.

* * *


	36. Te retrouver

**Chapitre 36 - Te retrouver**

* * *

Drago les voyait, au loin, qui avaient pris la direction qui menait à la tour des Gryffondor. Il se faisait observer avec de gros yeux puisque lui, vert et argent, s'y dirigeait également afin de rattraper Potter et Weasley, mais ça, il s'en moquait ; il devait le savoir. Il devait savoir si Hermione s'était enfin réveillée, et ce, avant l'heure du couvre-feu qui approchait dangereusement. C'est donc sans aucun remord qu'il bousculait brutalement tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, en envoyant même certains rencontrer les murs environnants lorsqu'ils ne semblaient pas réaliser que Drago Malefoy était _très_ pressé.

Harry et Ron avaient, jusque là, ignoré les couinements d'indignation qui retentissaient derrière eux, mais lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que ces bruits les suivaient encore suite à leur long chemin jusqu'à leur arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, ils se retournèrent afin d'en découvrir la source. Ils furent cependant plus ou moins ravis de voir leur ennemi juré s'approcher d'eux à la façon d'un rapace vers sa prochaine proie. Regrettant soudainement de s'être retournés alors qu'ils auraient tout simplement pu éviter cette prochaine conversation en ignorant ce qu'il se produisait sur leurs traces, les deux Gryffondor s'échangèrent un regard qui laissait sous-entendre une seule et même chose : il faudrait inévitablement qu'ils signalent à Malefoy qu'Hermione était de nouveau sur pied.

Le Serpentard, qui les avait avidement fixé une fois qu'ils s'eurent retournés, ne manqua rien de cette interactivité. Il s'en inspira même pour introduire la discussion :

- Elle s'est réveillée? déboula-t-il lorsqu'il mit à peine le pied dans le périmètre qui pouvait lui permettre de se faire entendre.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. L'envie que tout recommence à zéro si Malefoy et Hermione se faisaient pincer ensemble n'y était franchement pas.

- Vous êtes sourds? s'énerva-t-il en sentant une veine tressaillir sur sa tempe. Je vous ai posé une question!

- Oui, on l'a entendue, fit Harry en grimaçant.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils.

- Et la réponse est…? ajouta-t-il sans alléger le ton de sa voix.

Encore une fois, ils restèrent muets. Malefoy, qui sentait progressivement l'irritation saccager son humeur, soupira haut et fort. Il repoussait avec labeur le moment où il éclaterait de rage.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, déclara le blondinet avec dérision.

- Effectivement, acquiesça finalement Ron pour qu'il se taise enfin.

- Et j'imagine que si je vous demande où elle se trouve à cet instant, vous resterez muets comme des tombes par peur qu'elle et moi nous fassions voir ensemble?

- Tu as tout pigé, signala Harry.

- Perspicace, ajouta le rouquin en esquissant une moue épatée.

Si Drago n'avait pas autant eu l'envie de revoir Hermione sur-le-champ, il se serait naturellement attardé auprès de ces deux imbéciles afin de leur infliger une bonne correction. Quoi qu'au fond, le temps n'aurait pas été un problème puisqu'ils les auraient tous deux fait gagner le sol en quelques secondes seulement depuis l'entraînement titanesque qu'il eut reçu lors de son premier rendez-vous entre les murs de sa demeure. Tout de même, il se résigna. Le cas de Potter allait devenir une histoire ancienne très prochainement, de toute façon… Quant à Weasley, lui, il n'était aucunement problématique ; uniquement nuisible à l'excès.

- Considérez que vous m'avez dévoilé ce que je cherchais à savoir, moussa-t-il en haussant le menton. Pour le reste, ça ne prend pas la tête à Merlin pour savoir où elle pourrait se trouver.

Les deux Gryffondor grimacèrent, irrités d'avoir été à l'encontre de leurs principes nouvellement imposés en lui révélant une information qu'ils pouvaient maintenant qualifier de cruciale. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas un très grand registre de choix quant aux lieux où pouvait bien se retrouver Hermione à une heure semblable si elle n'était pas en présence de ses deux inséparables d'amis. Toujours est-il qu'ils n'avaient, peu importe leur opinion face à la relation que partageaient Hermione et Malefoy, aucune emprise sur leur futur, quel qu'il devienne. C'est donc avec une forte amertume qu'ils regardèrent Malefoy prendre la direction menant à la bibliothèque du château sans trouver de façon ni de raison de lui en empêcher.

Son cœur menaçait de déserter son poste à tout instant, mais le blondinet ni accordait que très peu d'attention. Ses pas étaient déterminés, sa respiration haletante et ses mains entièrement moites. Ce qu'il pouvait être nerveux… Son état d'esprit était si énervé de n'être qu'à quelques minutes d'un apaisement transcendant qu'il se mit à maudire Dumbledore et l'invalidité du transplanage qu'il avait appliqué entre les murs de Poudlard. Étant impeccable dans cette branche de la magie, il se serait trouvé au cœur de la bibliothèque en un simple claquement de doigt, et par surcroît, déjà dans les bras d'Hermione…

S'étant précédemment trouvé au sixième étage, il se rendit au quatrième de l'établissement en passant tout près de se casser plusieurs articulations à plus d'une reprise. Voulant cependant aboutir à l'issue de son trajet sain et sauf, il calma ses pieds une fois qu'il eut finalement franchi le dernier escalier qui le séparait du palier où se trouvait la pièce vers laquelle il se dirigeait.

Hermione, puisque les habitudes ne pouvaient guère se perdre en si peu de temps, se trouvait effectivement à la bibliothèque. Moins de quinze minutes étaient restantes avant l'atteinte du couvre-feu, mais ce n'était pas un détail qui avait le pouvoir de l'affliger puisque madame Pince lui avait donné l'autorisation d'y rester à sa guise. D'ordinaire, elle se serait directement rendue à son dortoir pour prolonger le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement obtenu durant son temps de corruption, mais l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face à Harry et Ron avait changé son plan d'origine. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas du tout lésiné sur les questions suite à son réveil l'avait considérablement agacé, surtout que le Survivant eut l'audace déplacée de tenter de la manipuler quant à ses sentiments envers le Serpentard. Quoi qu'elle fut on ne peut plus ferme à ce sujet, elle appréhendait largement le moment où lui et Ron tenterait de nouveau de la soudoyer à ce sujet.

Mais dans tous les cas, son entêtement face au refus d'avouer sa relation avec Drago révolue avait-il raison d'être? Avait-il pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à elle pendant qu'elle était captive d'un sommeil dommageable? Regrettait-il ses paroles, celles qui l'avaient tant blessée lors de leur dernier passage à Pré-au-Lard? Et surtout, maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau sur pied, chercherait-il à renouer les liens avec elle? Depuis qu'elle avait pénétré la bibliothèque, ces questions ne cessaient de la tourmenter. Le souvenir de Drago venant la retrouver tout près de là, sur la chaise qu'elle avait précédemment occupée, traversa soudainement ses pensées. Aurait-elle la chance de le revoir céder sous ses obligations encore une fois, ou l'avait-il seulement bannie de sa vie puisqu'il était maintenant entré en possession de sa mission? Oh, oui, et sa mission… Devait-elle le craindre, maintenant qu'il se devait d'accomplir une tâche digne de celle d'un Mangemort? Devenait-elle, une fois de plus, une cible? Ou peut-être devrait-elle, dans le pire des cas, choisir entre ses amis et Drago si sa mission concernait Harry? Merlin savait à quel point les chances que ce dernier cas soit véridique étaient importantes…

Hermione était confuse et traversait un chemin brumeux, sans indication. Elle avait peur… Elle avait peur de la suite, de ce qui viendrait suite au retour des choses à la « normale », car en plus de tout ça, Rogue découvrirait bien rapidement que la préfète était sortie de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle entrerait dans sa classe de potions. D'ailleurs, elle allait sûrement le croiser avant ce terme si, par exemple, elle se présentait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre chacun de ses repas… Bien franchement, elle ne pouvait pas se plier à sa situation précaire en agissant telle une fugitive dans sa propre école! Elle ne pourrait pas se cacher durant le reste de l'année!

Toutes ces pensées horrifiantes s'étaient momentanément dissipées alors qu'elle feuilletait, debout entre deux rangés de bouquins, un ouvrage qui portait sur les maladies magiques telles que la dragoncelle, l'éclabouille, le scrofulite et plusieurs autres, mais également des empoisonnements. La « Goutte du Mort-Vivant »… Ce nom évoquait quelque chose de flou dans la tête d'Hermione, et maintenant depuis plus de deux heures elle avait cherché à en savoir plus à ce sujet. Ce fut toutefois en vain puisque le seul livre qui faisait mention de ce somnifère semblait avoir été emprunté. Hermione toisait donc avec désagrément l'espace vide qu'aurait dû occupé ce livre en pestant contre celui qui l'avait maintenant en sa possession. Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait bien pu ressentir le besoin de se documenter au sujet des blessures et maladies magiques à cet instant? Quel mauvais adon! Oh, réalisa-t-elle finalement, peut-être Harry et Ron? Hermione se fit à l'idée qu'ils devaient sûrement l'avoir auprès d'eux, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, puis abandonna toutes les charges qu'elle avait contre son propriétaire actuel. À défaut de combler son besoin de se documenter au sujet de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, elle captura le livre qui reposait à sa gauche puis se mit à parcourir les pages en diagonale. Malheureusement, elles traitaient de tout sauf de ce qu'elle se trouvait en besoin de savoir.

La porte, non loin d'où elle se trouvait mais hors de son champ de vision, s'ouvrait et se refermait à maintes reprises. Lorsque la jeune femme leva les yeux sur l'horloge qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête, elle y lut dix heures justes et en déduit donc que les derniers élèves devaient être en train de quitter la bibliothèque afin d'aller rejoindre leur dortoir. Indifférente, elle reposa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Drago traversa la bibliothèque en douce après avoir franchi la porte que madame Pince ne tarderait sûrement pas à verrouiller. N'ayant pas oublié comment son dernier passage avait particulièrement dû déplaire à la bibliothécaire, il prit de méticuleuses précautions afin qu'elle ne le voit pas pénétrer dans sa propriété plutôt qu'en sortir. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur l'horloge qu'Hermione venait tout juste de consulter, il y lut dix heures tapantes. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Il n'en pouvait d'ailleurs être autrement puisque qu'il ne l'avait pas croisée dans le petit tapon d'étudiants qui venait presque à eux seuls de vider la pièce. Mais malgré ses craintes qu'elle n'y soit pas, il savait très bien, au fond, qu'elle y était. Oui, en quelque part parmi ces allées. La réaction qu'elle manifesterait lorsqu'elle le verrait apparaître devant elle restait une énigme parfaite, mais n'en reste-t-il que Drago n'allait pas attendre une seule seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Fébrile, il se dirigea instinctivement là où il l'avait retrouvée lors de son premier retour de son manoir devenu limbes. Pas d'Hermione. S'étant fidèlement attendu à la retrouver là, son cœur se tordit en réalisant qu'après tout, elle ne s'était peut-être pas rendue dans la bibliothèque suite à son réveil. Maintenant aussi tendu que l'était le chignon de madame Pince, il se mit à parcourir chacune des allées dans l'espoir qu'à un moment où à un autre, il y verrait Hermione en train de pratiquer son activité préférée.

La préfète rangea son livre, peu satisfaite du contenu qu'elle y lisait. Levant le menton afin de jeter un œil aux étages de livres supérieures à celles que ses yeux lui permettaient de voir sans problème, elle posa un doigt sur son menton puis leva les talons. Sur le bout des pieds, elle s'agrippa à un niveau plus élevé afin de préserver sa stabilité, lorsqu'un mouvement à sa gauche troubla l'immobilité des alentours. Suspendue au petit palier, elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait tout juste d'apparaître à l'extrême bout de l'allée. Troublée, elle se figea.

Drago s'était immobilisé, ne cillait plus. Il fixait maintenant Hermione aussi assidûment qu'elle le faisait, espérant au plus profond de son âme que la vision qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas qu'un stupide fruit de son imagination. Bientôt, il ne se rappela plus de la dernière fois qu'il eut senti son cœur émettre un battement. D'ailleurs, tout chez lui semblait avoir abandonné signe de vie, et même son souffle s'était apaisé jusqu'à en devenir quasi imperceptible. La beauté d'Hermione semblait s'être décuplée, l'éclat de son teint ravivé, mais surtout, ses propres sentiments confirmés. Il fit donc un pas vers l'avant, sentant son visage décrire un triste soulagement, tandis que la lionne posa enfin la plante de ses pieds contre le sol sans détourner les yeux.

Elle se tourna entièrement vers lui en le toisant avec un mélange de surprise et de timidité abusivement nerveuse. Pourtant, son état d'esprit se faisait très clair dans sa tête ; elle n'était qu'excessivement soulagée de le voir là, devant elle… C'était tout comme si elle ne l'avait pas cru. Son apparition l'avait d'ailleurs tellement secoué qu'elle avait plaqué une main tremblante sur son ventre, comme si elle avait eu dans l'intention de calmer le hurlement que le fin fond de son être aurait voulu pousser pour démontrer cette soudaine cicatrisation de ses doutes. Devait-elle rire? Pleurer? Cette deuxième alternative menaça de la faire exploser.

Alors, sans connaître l'état dans lequel elle aboutirait lorsque Drago aurait entièrement dissipé la distance qui les séparait encore, elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle. Était est-ce de la délivrance qu'elle perçut dans ses yeux grisés juste avant qu'il n'entoure subitement ses épaules de ses bras étonnamment puissants? Elle s'autorisa à croire que ce l'était lorsqu'il poussa un immense soupir saccadé tout près de son oreille. La seconde suivante, le visage entier du Serpentard était camouflé au creux de son cou, et une main pesante épousait la rondeur du haut de sa nuque. Puis, pour confirmer la sincérité de cette union, Hermione referma ses bras autour de sa poitrine en contractant violemment les traits fins de son visage. D'une vive poussée due au choc éprouvé face à cette situation, elle se mit à pleurer.

Celui qu'elle tenait solidement dans ses bras inspira bruyamment en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras. Lentement, Drago se mit à balancer doucement leur deux corps qui savouraient l'emprise de l'autre. Sa main, encore appuyée contre sa tête, se mit à caresser ses cheveux, glissant ses doigts entre plusieurs mèches aux couleurs de chocolat, empoignant ses boucles broussailleuses au creux de ses paumes brûlantes. Son nez, qui résidait contre la peau délicate du cou de sa douce, huma avec délice l'odeur qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de sentir depuis déjà trop longtemps. Rapidement, des larmes vinrent se joindre au méli-mélo d'émotions que ces retrouvailles avaient provoqué en se remémorant tous les souvenirs que ce parfum exquis lui apportait, mais Drago les retinrent en contractant durement ses paupières. De ses lèvres entrouvertes, il déposa un très long baiser tout près de son oreille en sentant ses lèvres s'embraser à ce contact. Hermione, suite à ce geste, ne put retenir un sourire malgré son menton tremblotant qui rendait toutes ses mimiques faciales très instables. Ses doigts allèrent s'agripper au chandail du Serpentard tandis qu'un sanglot s'extériorisa de la prison de chagrin qu'était devenu son corps vulnérable.

Aussi subitement qu'il l'eut capturée dans ses bras, Drago recula son corps du sien en agrippant ses épaules fragiles. Son regard encré dans le sien, les deux amoureux se toisèrent l'un et l'autre pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, se délectant des magnifiques nuances qui décoraient leurs prunelles vitrées. Puis, au moment où le Serpentard devina qu'Hermione allait baisser les yeux, il saisit son menton en coupe d'une douceur infinie afin qu'elle soutienne leur contact visuel.

- Tu vas bien? souffla-t-il prestement en haussant démesurément les sourcils. Tu te sens bien?

Incapable de proférer un seul mot, Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Elle risquait d'être victime d'une véritable crise de larmes à tout instant, en étant ainsi affichée à l'expression de vive inquiétude qu'arborait Drago.

- T'en es certaine? accrut-il avec anxiété. Tout va bien?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en un souffle interrompu par un sanglot muet.

Les mains du blondinet se mirent à caresser la mâchoire d'Hermione. Affligée par cette flagrante preuve de souci à son égard, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un autre sanglot qui ne tarderait pas à se dévoiler. L'état de Drago n'était aucunement trompeur, ni hypocrite ; il s'était irréfutablement fait un sang d'encre durant l'inertie qu'avait provoqué son empoisonnement. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi déstabilisée par ce fondement? Pourquoi était-elle troublée à ce point, de le voir dans cette condition pour une raison qui ne concernait qu'elle-même?

Promptement, la préfète alla accrocher ses mains aux avant-bras de Drago en y refermant étroitement ses doigts. Ensuite, comme s'il hésitait à esquisser un moindre mouvement de plus vers elle, il alla poser son front sur le sien d'un mouvement saccadé et incertain. Ainsi près de son visage, il ne put supporter bien longtemps d'y être suspendu dans un moment pareil ; ému, le Serpentard pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione qui se crispèrent soudainement à ce contact.

En effet, la surprise fut telle qu'elle sentit un feu d'artifice exploser dans tout son corps. Ce vif bien-être, ce fiévreux soulagement, cet état de grâce… c'était incomparable face à tout ce qu'elle eut éprouvé « d'apaisant » dans les derniers temps. Retrouver ses lèvres fut l'équivalent de retrouver prospérité, quiétude et apaisement, choses qu'elle avait cru avoir disparues avec l'éventuelle possibilité de se recroqueviller dans ses bras de nouveau. Mais maintenant, tout ça était du passé. Maintenant, Drago avait comprit que l'un ne pouvait pas se passer de l'autre, elle le savait, elle l'avait compris dans sa réaction suite à leurs retrouvailles. Elle couvrit donc ses yeux humectés de ses paupières puis se détendit afin d'inviter Drago à approfondir ce baiser s'il le souhaitait. Les lèvres du jeune homme restèrent cependant immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes qui s'étiraient avec volupté. Avant peu, Hermione sentit même sa bouche s'engourdir sous cette agréable pression, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle pourrait rester ainsi perchée à ses lèvres pour toujours, pour l'éternité.

Sa tête platine recula enfin pour aussitôt déposer un baiser chaud et humide sur la joue de son amante, puis terminer son chemin en calant son cou sur son épaule. Les yeux ouverts, Drago fixait le paysage sombre et ténébreux qui était peint à la fenêtre carrelée de fer sans véritablement le voir. Absent d'esprit, il raffermit l'étreinte de ses bras en la rendant dans l'incapacité d'esquisser un quelconque mouvement de recul. À cet instant, Hermione était sienne… Son corps était sien, sa peau était sienne et son cœur l'était tout autant… et personne ne pourrait les lui arracher. Non, personne, et encore moins Rogue… Jamais il ne tenterait de lui faire mal de nouveau, jamais il n'accepterait d'être spectateur d'une scène dont l'héroïne, Hermione, serait à l'article de la mort.

Sa vue se couvrit. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient encore grands ouverts et fixaient un point particulier. Le voile gris qui était maintenant accroché à ses iris sécha la moiteur de ses yeux, adoucit les traits de son visage qui s'étaient convulsés. L'odeur de la jeune femme qui planait à ses narines attisa le désir ardent qui le stimulait à se rapprocher de son cœur…

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il en un soupir.

Le visage couvert de larmes d'Hermione s'ébahit alors en relâchant mollement chacun des muscles qui le composaient. Les yeux écarquillés, son cœur en état de choc se mit à battre encore plus fort que lorsqu'elle l'eut aperçu tout au bout de l'allée. Elle était certaine que Drago pouvait le sentit cogner contre son torse. Médusée par ses mots, elle se les répéta mentalement à maintes reprises jusqu'à s'en donner l'envie de pleurer davantage. Joignant alors les gestes aux désirs, un spasme violent secoua son corps bouleversé et délivra une mer de larmes dont elle laissa tracer leur chemin timide sur ses joues. Ses bras allèrent ensuite condenser leur enlacement tandis qu'elle glissa une main derrière la tête de Drago pour aller caresser ses cheveux d'or. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait parler. L'émotion était beaucoup trop forte et oppressante pour lui permettre de ne prononcer qu'une seule parole.

Drago Malefoy était amoureux d'elle… Vraiment? Avait-elle bien entendu? Toutes les craintes qu'elle s'était faites à ce sujet, toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posées sur ses sentiments… maintenant envolées? L'assaut fut trop grand pour se permettre de véritablement le réaliser. Mais oui, se dit-elle, Drago venait tout juste de lui dire ces trois mots qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage ni même l'idée de lui dire. Lui, un Malefoy. Lui, un Serpentard. Lui, celui qui, pendant les six dernières années, l'avait utilisée comme bouc émissaire. Lui, le plus détesté mais craint des verts et argent. Lui, le Mangemort… l'aimait.

À cet instant, il ne fut plus aucun de ces personnages. À cet instant, lorsqu'il lui ouvrit son cœur, Drago était _Drago._ Il n'était plus un Malefoy. Il ne faisait plus partie de la prestigieuse maison des Serpentard et ne portait plus les couleurs de l'illustre Salazar. Les souvenirs des années antérieurs ne devinrent que poussière et sa situation actuelle qu'un détail. Non, il n'était plus Mangemort, aux yeux d'Hermione. Il était Drago, celui qui l'eut arrachée des griffes du Détraqueur sans savoir que quelques mois plus tard, il deviendrait la raison qui faisait battre le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle aussi l'aimait.

- Pardonne-moi, susurra le Serpentard après avoir desserré la prison que formaient ses bras.

Hermione, tordant le visage pour la énième fois, laissa couler la douceur de ces deux mots et de sa voix mielleuse à son oreille qui reposait qu'à un infime centimètre de la bouche de son amant. Son souffle court avait provoqué chez elle un frisson qui, encore quelques secondes plus tard, n'avait pas fini sa course sur la surface de sa peau. Drago recula son corps du sien et captura de nouveau son attention en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noyés de la lionne.

- Pardonne-moi… répéta-t-il en caressant ses joues de ses pouces.

Tremblante, Hermione sentit son hystérie s'atténuer tranquillement. Elle lui sourit avec tristesse. Ses lèvres réclamaient encore sa bouche.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, mentit-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Néanmoins, malgré la disconvenance de sa déclaration, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la préfète étirer gracieusement ses lèvres.

- Tu aurais pourtant toutes les raisons du monde de t'accorder ce droit.

Dans un désaccord soudain, la jeune femme secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. Son mouvement était lourd et appuyé, comme si elle voulait souligner qu'elle détenait la raison de cette divergence. Le blondinet, avide de l'entendre s'expliquer sur un tel sujet, lui présenta toute son attention. Il l'invita à s'exprimer d'une moue circonspecte.

- C'est trop risqué d'en vouloir à une personne à qui nous tenons particulièrement quand nous savons pertinemment que la vie peut trop souvent nous réserver de très mauvaises surprises… expliqua Hermione avec expertise.

Touché par cette réponse à laquelle il pouvait aisément démontrer une franche approbation, il lui offrit un sourire tendre en guise de réponse. C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait désiré entendre de sa bouche… Elle, intimidée par son regard, baissa les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être doué pour faire détourner n'importe quel regard! Drago sépara alors ses mains de son visage et alla entrecroiser ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione, minces et délicats. Inconsciemment, les lèvres de la jeune femme dessinèrent un nouveau sourire.

- Je suis soulagé de te l'entendre dire, fit-il en portant la main féminine à ses lèvres.

Doucement, il posa un baiser sur les jointures de sa main. Le regard de la jeune femme retrouva les yeux de Drago qui étaient devenus les deux écrans de son âme. La chaleur et la tendresse que dégageait leur échange visuel auraient pu faire fondre de la glace instantanément. Suite à ce geste, le Serpentard posa leurs mains entre leur poitrine, bien nichées dans cet appui.

- Durant l'espace de quelque temps, j'ai cru que tu ne m'aurais plus laissé t'approcher après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir…

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Hermione secouait déjà la tête fébrilement. Il était complètement fou de penser ainsi.

- Jamais, murmura-t-elle. Je n'en aurais jamais eu la force.

Drago s'adoucit en adoptant une moue remuée. La jeune femme, encore ébranlée, riposta en un sourire puis ferma les yeux en laissant son front choir contre le sien. La chaleur de son corps ne prit pas bien longtemps avant de se rependre partout en elle, détendant chacun de ses muscles, calmant le débit virulent et torrentueux de son sang qui voyageait dans ses veines. Durant quelques secondes, elle resta immobile, ignorant que le Serpentard la lorgnait avec délicatesse. Puis, savourant cette douce paix, un élan d'affection la poussa à avancer le bas de son visage vers le sien afin de délicatement poser sa bouche sur ses lèvres enflammées par l'émotion. D'une pudeur propre à elle-même, Hermione entama de timides caresses que Drago se permit d'approfondir en glissant ses mains sur sa nuque.

Tout à coup, une porte claqua si violemment qu'ils en sursautèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Non, non et non! chicana la voix de madame Pince. Pas d'élève dans la bibliothèque ni nulle part ailleurs à cette heure-ci! _Hop,_ quittez!

Les deux tourtereaux se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Par chance, les nombreux rayons obstruaient la vue d'éventuels indiscrets.

- Nous venons chercher Malefoy, déclara une voix masculine que Drago devina être celle de Zabini. Drago Malefoy. Il est entré ici.

- Personne n'est entré ici depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, grogna la bibliothécaire. Maintenant, quittez.

- Non, renchérit Pansy (Drago et Hermione n'eurent aucun doute sur le propriétaire de cette voix criarde). Nous l'avons vu, il y a à peine deux minutes! Il est entré ici, je vais le chercher.

Des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans leur direction. Drago, sur le qui-vive, se sépara d'Hermione qui elle s'éloigna vers le fond de l'allée par peur de se faire apercevoir par quiconque aboutirait dans le coin. Prestement, il la rejoignit.

- Je vais aller les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne viennent ici pour me chercher, l'informa-t-elle en chuchotant très bas.

Hermione, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de le voir partir aussi rapidement, grimaça d'éplorement en saisissant sa main. Touché, Drago resserra faiblement l'étreinte de la sienne.

- Crois-tu que tu pourrais venir me trouver dans ma chambre, ce soir?

- Oui, oui, lui répondit-elle aussitôt d'un souffle hâté. Quand?

- Viens m'y rejoindre vers onze heures, d'accord? enchaîna-t-il après avoir toiser brièvement l'horloge suspendue au plafond. Dans plus ou moins une heure. Passe par la même porte que la dernière fois. Tu y seras?

- D'accord, oui, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Sans faute?

- Et sans retard.

Les pas de Pansy s'approchaient dangereusement. Entre les multiples tablettes qui se multipliaient en hauteur et en largeur, Drago pouvait la voir serpenter les allées. Madame Pince, de sa voix aussi lointaine qu'au premier avertissement, tonnait encore des indignations face au petit groupe de Serpentard qui venait de troubler le calme de son antre à cette heure tardive. Au moins, elle avait réussi à retenir les autres serpents clandestins.

- À tantôt, susurra le blondinet en lui souriant.

- Oui, fit-elle en l'imitant, à tantôt.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il la quitterait pour toujours? Elle devait sûrement avoir les deux pieds dans un processus de paranoïa hystérique pour s'inquiéter pour un rien. Ce sentiment d'abandon s'amplifia toutefois lorsqu'il reprit pleine possession de sa main en désertant la sienne. Le menton suspendu au-dessus de son épaule, Drago s'éloigna lentement d'elle sans cesser de la regarder. Mais, au moment où il allait déboucher dans l'artère principale de la bibliothèque, il pratiqua un brusque demi-tour, franchit la distance qu'il venait tout juste d'instaurer entre Hermione et lui puis captura son visage de ses mains afin de déposer un dernier langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce avant leur séparation. La préfète s'abandonna à ce contact et tressaillit presque lorsque Drago s'en sépara. La seconde d'après, il avait déjà disparu.

- Ça suffit, maintenant! vociféra madame Pince. Quittez immédiatement la bibliothèque si vous ne voulez pas que j'avertisse le professeur Dumbledore!

- On ne fait qu'attendre Malefoy! s'impatienta un autre membre du clan de Serpentard. Bon sang, que deux petites secondes! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, tout de même!

Hermione secoua la tête pour sortir de ses rêveries brumeuses. Mission accomplie : entre deux tablettes, elle vit Drago intercepter la route de Pansy qui s'était grandement approchée de l'allée dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous deux trouvés quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne tarda pas bien longtemps avant de prendre la direction opposée qu'avait empruntée Parkinson, l'amenant par conséquent avec lui.

- Oh, Drago! s'exclama Pansy, surprise par son apparition subite. On t'a vu entrer, donc nous t'avons attendu à l'extérieur, mais tu tardais trop. Que faisais-tu ici, par Merlin?

- Peu importe, déclara-t-il sur un ton ennuyé.

- Tu as raison. Bon, quittons. Madame Pince va exploser si on ne quitte pas la bibliothèque dès maintenant.

Telle une flâneuse, la préfète plissa les yeux à la manière d'une espionne afin d'observer les deux Serpentard quitter les alentours. Elle sentit sa haine pour Parkinson se décupler lorsqu'elle la vit capturer la main de Drago en posant sa tempe contre son épaule, mais encore plus en constatant que lui ne fit rien pour s'en dégager. Eh voilà que son petit côté jaloux et possessif se mettait à la materner…

- Enfin, Malefoy! s'exclama la voix de Zabini.

- Oh, alors voilà, vous l'avez trouvé, votre ami manquant! tonna alors la bibliothécaire là où Hermione ne pouvait plus observer la scène. Et vous, que faisiez-vous ici?

- Ce que les gens font habituellement dans une bibliothèque, répondit Drago d'un ton ironique.

Madame Pince grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, irritée par le ton insultant qu'avait employé Drago.

- Étiez-vous avec miss Granger?

Drago se crispa. Le groupe de Serpentard, lui, posa aussitôt un regard incrédule sur leur ami dont le teint devint aussi flamboyant que les cheveux de Ron. Hermione, maudissant l'impertinence de la bibliothécaire, pria Merlin pour que cette question n'attire pas trop de doute chez les amis du leader des serpents.

- Granger? cracha dédaigneusement Pansy en haussant les sourcils. Tu étais avec… _elle?_

- C'est une blague, j'espère? renchérit Nott.

Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent se mirent à dévisager Drago avec un grand scepticisme. Le silence était palpable et la tension cuisante.

- Vous êtes sérieux, là? bredouilla Drago sans savoir où se mettre. Merde! Que croyiez-vous que j'aurais à dire à cette Sang-de-Bourbe?

Ce dernier mot semblait avoir lacéré sa trachée au passage. Il se tourna ensuite vers madame Pince qui elle s'était indignée par l'utilisation de cette odieuse injure.

_- Oh!_ couina-t-elle. Franchement, monsieur Malefoy! Surveillez votre langage, mille Gorgones!

- Non, je n'étais pas avec Granger, marmonna Drago sans se soucier de son intervention. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là. (Il pivota sa tête vers sa bande.) Allez, on y va.

Nonchalamment, il haussa les épaules puis quitta en tête de son petit clan vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Chacun des Serpentard, ayant déjà oublié la situation vacillante dans laquelle il s'était trempé les pieds, le suivirent sans dire un seul mot, Pansy à son bras. Madame Pince ferma brusquement la porte derrière le dernier visiteur indésirable puis poussa un long soupir exténué. Grincheuse, elle pesta contre les « jeunes délinquants insolents qui regorgeaient de partout à Poudlard » puis rejoignit son office. Définitivement, les Serpentard en grande majorité n'avaient jamais vraiment porté la bibliothécaire dans leur cœur et vice versa. Pauvre femme…

« Sang-de-Bourbe »… Hermione fut plutôt soulagée de constater que ce mot provenant de la bouche de Drago ne l'avait guère blessée. Tant mieux, se dit-elle. C'était là sûrement un signe comme quoi il n'était aucunement sincère, car le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé cette grossièreté avait paru instable.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle fut bien la dernière élève présente au cœur de la bibliothèque, Hermione sortit de sa planque sur la pointe des pieds. Madame Pince étant maintenant de mauvaise humeur, il était préférable qu'elle se fasse discrète lors de sa sortie de la pièce pour ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Sinueusement, elle emprunta donc plusieurs allées inutilement longues pour se permettre de se diriger vers le portail de la bibliothèque sans se faire remarquer. Puis, une fois qu'elle atteignit la porte, elle l'ouvrit sans grand vacarme et en sortit en la refermant doucement derrière elle.

Hermione se mit à marcher en traînant les pieds. Vers où se dirigeait-elle? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et s'en moquait bien franchement. Les mains derrière le dos, n'importe quel passant aurait pu croire qu'elle était en train d'exécuter une ronde de surveillance dans les couloirs, mais une pratique maîtrisée de l'occlumencie aurait formellement rejetée ce fondement. En effet, bien que ses yeux planaient autour d'elle malgré l'obscurité naissante telle une forme de patrouille des lieux, ses prunelles ne voyaient pas grand-chose d'autre que le reflet de ses pensées. Drago… C'était lui qu'elle voyait quoiqu'il ne fût pas présent. Elle le revoyait avec des larmes qui rendaient ses yeux magnifiquement cristallins. Cette mer d'émotions, cette prison de glace, ce berceau de regrets… Ces mots, ces trois petits mots qui formaient un tout pourtant si poignant, si saisissant. Encore là, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait dévoilé des sentiments amoureux… et qu'il en avait manifesté la preuve apparente. Et ce soir, alors? Lorsqu'elle se rendrait à sa chambre, que se passerait-il? Le souvenir de leur dernier rendez-vous qui s'était exécuté dans les mêmes circonstances la fit sourire. Et si ce soir même, la même chose se produisait? Et si ce soir même, ils faisaient l'amour? Hermione frissonna avec violence en repensant à l'éventail de sensations que Drago lui avait infligées en la touchant, en la caressant, en l'embrassant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas la dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. Bah, pourquoi pas? Il lui restait encore cinq dizaines de minutes à attendre avant d'aller rejoindre Drago, et il n'était absolument pas question d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour effectuer cette attente. Elle était bien consciente qu'Harry et Ron risqueraient de se poser une multitude de questions sur son absence, mais ça, elle s'en soucierait le lendemain même, lorsqu'ils seraient tous trois assis à la table de leur maison pour déguster leur petit-déjeuner, ouvertement découverte aux yeux de Rogue…

* * *

_Enfiiin! Non? J'avais vraiment hâte de poster ce chapitre! Et maintenant, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos commentaires! Vous avez aimé? Vous auriez peut-être vu leurs retrouvailles d'une différente manière? Croyez-vous que ça va durer? Plus que six chapitres avant la fin de cette fic... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis! Et maintenant, juste pour vous donner un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre, je l'ai nommé **"Un scandale à Poudlard"**... Ça vous évoque quoi, ça? Hihihi, allez, bonne semaine, et merci pour vos nombreuses lectures!_

* * *

_  
_


	37. Un scandale à Poudlard

_Ah! Depuis le temps où je voulais poster ce chapitre... ENFIN! J'espère que le "scandale" que je vous avais promis sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... Vous l'apprendrez à la fin du chapitre, mais d'ici là, vous avez du contenu pour vous sustenter... ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 37 - Un scandale à Poudlard**

* * *

Les onze heures du soir ne tarderaient pas à s'afficher sur les horloges de Poudlard, mais Hermione n'avait pas la patience de laisser ces cinq minutes restantes aboutir à son signal. Littéralement frigorifiée, la préfète avait considérablement accéléré le pas afin de rejoindre la porte secrète menant à la chambre de préfet du Serpentard le plus rapidement possible. Quelle folie lui était donc passée par la tête pour endurer ce froid hivernal durant une heure complète sans être couverte? Sûrement avait-elle besoin de se faire mordre la peau par le vent glacial afin de remettre ses idées en place, car dans un quelconque autre cas, elle aurait plutôt choyé une place confortable devant un feu de foyer. N'empêche qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se procurer cette douce équivalence dans les bras de Drago.

La gargouille du cerbère lui apparut soudainement comme étant une statue représentant la plus magnifique des Vélanes. L'énervement qui l'habitait avait définitivement eu raison d'elle, car ce qui gardait la porte secrète n'était en aucun cas porteur d'une telle beauté. N'y portant cependant aucune importance particulière, elle ne fit que la contourner afin d'enfin faire face au battant qui la séparait de Drago. Sans prendre une seule seconde de plus, son poing alla marteler la surface de la porte avec légèreté, chose qui s'avéra à être plutôt impressionnante face à l'agitation qui l'animait.

Le même bruit de verrou métallique de lors de sa première visite retentit de l'autre côté. Hermione sourit et baissa la tête. Elle avait encore froid, mais la chaleur que son cœur dégageait grâce à ses mouvements prompts appliquait une nuance contrastante.

La porte s'ouvrit. La préfète leva les yeux puis étira davantage ses lèvres en apercevant le visage romanesque de Drago. En y étant invitée, elle franchit le seuil de la porte et pénétra enfin dans le repère du serpent.

À peine eut-elle entendu la porte se refermer derrière elle que deux mains chaudes saisirent ses épaules en pratiquant de faibles mouvements de haut en bas. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne provoqua chez elle une vive sensation de brûlure à cause du contraste de température, mais un étrange frisson tendit son échine dorsale. En sentant le torse de Drago se presser contre son dos, Hermione abaissa tranquillement les paupières en lui offrant son cou. Le Serpentard ne le se fit pas dire deux fois avant d'approcher sa bouche de sa peau, et le souffle chaleureux que la jeune femme y perçut avant qu'il n'y dépose ses lèvres lui fit un bien fou. Suite à cette offrande, il se mit à parsemer sa nuque de baiser sensuel, pressant délicatement ses lèvres en savourant le froid qu'il y ressentait.

- Hum… gémit-il tout bas. Ta peau est glacée…

Le bas-ventre d'Hermione était déjà en agonie. Ces baisers électrisaient chaque pore de sa peau et envoyaient des signaux nerveux tout droit où le désir avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez. Lentement, pour ne pas laisser son corps mourir sous cette délicieuse torture, elle pivota sur elle-même jusqu'à se retrouver en face-à-face avec Drago.

- J'ai attendu tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, lui expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- Drôle d'idée, déclara-t-il en arborant les vestiges d'un sourire amusé. Pourquoi là-bas?

- Ça ne t'évoque dont rien?

Pris de court, Drago s'empressa de farfouiller dans sa mémoire dans l'espoir que ce qu'il semblait avoir oublié ne soit pas un détail important. Une image de lui et Hermione, au tout début de cette histoire qui les unissait maintenant, lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il sourit.

- Oui, je me souviens, se rattrapa-t-il de justesse. Excuse-moi, il y a plusieurs trucs qui me sont sortis de la tête depuis quelques temps…

- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Hermione en posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

- Je me rappelle cependant sans problème que tu as oublié tes bouquins, la dernière fois que tu es venue dans ma chambre.

D'un coup de menton, il désigna le coin d'un bureau où gisaient quelques livres scolaires. Hermione, y jetant un œil, sembla ébahie par cette découverte.

- Je m'en souviens également, signala-t-elle en se promettant de ne pas les oublier une deuxième fois lorsqu'elle quitterait cette chambre. Je me souviens de l'entière situation, en fait.

Drago fut secoué d'un rire jaune en repensant à Pansy qui les avait très brutalement réveillés, ce matin-là.

- As-tu réussi à te débarrasser d'elle, cette fois-là?

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse y arriver un jour, se plaignit-il en roulant les yeux.

- Je suis certaine que tu en serais capable, le contredit-elle en pinçant un sourire tacite.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil. Sa grimace mesquine avait attisé sa curiosité.

- Tu insinues quoi par là? demanda Drago en se séparant paresseusement d'Hermione.

D'un pas nonchalant, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit qu'ils avaient tous deux déjà partagé, les pieds logés au sol. D'un sourire attentif et tout aussi attendri qu'ils l'avaient tous été depuis leurs retrouvailles, il croisa les doigts entre ses jambes. Hermione se retourna puis fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, non? le provoqua-t-elle en préservant son attitude espiègle. J'ignore si tu te souviens de ça?

Cette fois-ci, ce détail parut être complètement étranger à son égard. Fuyant une quelconque réflexion, il esquissa une moue à la fois intriguée et interrogatrice.

- Non, sur ce coup-ci, je crois que tu m'as eu…

- Je disais que tu étais arrogant, insupportable, méprisant et prétentieux.

Incrédule, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et grimaça d'incompréhension. Il semblait trouver ces quatre qualificatifs plutôt rigolos et inadéquats pour sa personne.

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça? Directement? Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore vivante?

Hermione éclata d'un rire sonore. Drago, qui aurait en temps normal trouvé cette réplique plutôt banale, imita tout de même la jeune Gryffondor, séduit par son humeur contagieuse.

- Idiot, le nargua-t-elle en s'approchant davantage de lui. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas? Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, pourtant.

- Tes voyages temporels sont très éprouvants pour mon état d'esprit, se défendit-il en tentant sa main vers Hermione.

- Je m'en souviens bien, moi, répliqua-t-elle en la saisissant aussitôt. Ce n'est pas une excuse.

- Nous n'avons pas passé à travers les mêmes choses.

Plus ou moins en accord avec cette défense, la préfète haussa un sourcil. Le Serpentard, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles, pinça les lèvres.

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

De la main avec laquelle il eut capturé celle de la lionne, il l'attira vers lui. Drago élargit l'ouverture de ses jambes afin de lui permettre de se coller entièrement à son corps puis entoura ensuite ses hanches de ses bras. Le visage à la hauteur de sa poitrine, il calla doucement son menton entre ses côtes en étirant le cou vers le haut. Aussitôt ensuite, Hermione baissa les yeux afin de rencontrer son regard. Elle posa ses mains délicates sur sa nuque, là où elle entreprit de jouer timidement avec ses cheveux.

Pendant plus de quelques secondes, ils ne firent que se regarder avec toute la tendresse du monde. Les mains jointes de Drago, dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme, se mirent à caresser la peau sous sa chemise qu'il eut retirée de sa jupe à cet endroit précise. Quant à Hermione, les siennes voyageaient de sa nuque jusqu'à son front, faisant glisser ses mèches d'un platine si intense qu'ils en étaient presque blanches entre ses doigts. Il était si beau… _si beau…_

- Il faudrait qu'on discute, nous deux, tu ne crois pas? proposa-t-elle en brisant le silence.

- Ce n'est pas ça que nous faisons depuis le tout début?

- Discuter sérieusement, je veux dire, se corrigea-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas été très claire. Discuter de sujets importants…

- Ce que je t'ai dit à la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas important, selon toi?

Se quereller? Pas question! Hermione se sentit soudainement nerveuse à l'idée que le blondinet interprète mal ce qu'elle se voulait se lui partager. Instantanément, elle changea la direction du vent :

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire…

- Comme? le coupa-t-elle.

Heureusement, il ne montrait aucune marque d'agressivité ou de colère. Le ton de sa voix qu'il eut adopté se montra toutefois très peu coopératif dans cette démarche d'entreprendre une « discussion sérieuse ».

- Pardon? fit Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu dis vouloir parler de sujets importants… Comme quoi? Lesquels?

Elle hésita à approfondir ses propos, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il s'énerve. Étant cependant avide d'information, elle ne put s'empêcher de tenter une approche :

- De ta situation, par exemple…

Drago brisa le contact visuel en soupirant bruyamment. Il baissa la tête, cédant la place qu'avait occupé son menton sur la poitrine d'Hermione à son front. Presque aussitôt ensuite, il reprit sa position initiale. Non, effectivement, l'envie n'égayait guère son visage.

- Là? Maintenant? poussa-t-il avec un très apparent désintérêt.

- J'ai tellement de questions à te poser… se justifia-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il accepte.

- Tu ne pourrais pas les mettre en veilleuse durant l'espace d'une soirée? Je n'ai aucunement l'envie d'aborder de tels sujets… Pas maintenant, du moins.

Encore une fois, il ne parut pas le moins du monde irrité par cette tentative de communication, mais le manque d'intérêt qu'il démontrait face à ces sujets pourtant substantiels agaça superficiellement la Gryffondor. Elle ne le démontra pas, néanmoins. Tout comme elle, Drago ne semblait pas du tout être tenté par l'introduction d'une quelconque dispute entre eux. Cependant, Hermione, tenace, poussa sa chance encore un peu plus loin :

- Certains sont plutôt urgents, non?

- Je n'en doute aucunement. Disons juste que l'idée de passer une soirée à tes côtés me tente beaucoup plus que de discuter « boulot ».

Cette fois-ci, elle abandonna toutes ses charges. Après une telle réplique, il n'était plus question d'insister. Drago avait raison. Bientôt, elle se traita mentalement de tous les noms d'avoir déjà, à peine une heure après leurs retrouvailles, tenté de subtiliser quelques mots sur leur situation. Oui, elle voulait connaître les dernières nouvelles aux propos du Serpentard. Oui, elle voulait entrer en connaissance de sa mission. Oui, elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire pour tenter de se protéger de la menace qu'était devenu Rogue à leur égard... Or, tout ça pouvait bien attendre au lendemain.

- « Boulot »… rapporta Hermione en constatant la pauvreté du terme évoqué.

- C'était du sarcasme…

- J'en avais pris note, lui indiqua-t-elle en ricanant.

Il l'imita, à son grand soulagement. Le petit froid qui s'était brièvement installé entre eux se dissipa alors. Se sentant un peu bête de tasser le sujet comme on tassait d'ordinaire une vieille chaussette trouée et malodorante, Drago s'obligea à la rassurer :

- Peu importe ce que tu voulais me dire, je peux toutefois te certifier que tu es dorénavant en sécurité. Plus jamais Rogue n'aura l'occasion de te faire du mal.

Rogue… Ils finiraient tôt ou tard par se croiser, lui et Hermione… Ou si, par chance, ce cas ne survenait pas, il entendrait inévitablement parler de son réveil miraculeux par l'entremise des bouches potineuses de ses élèves bien rapidement. Tenterait-il de la rendre invalide par un autre moyen? Sûrement, car ses parents, quand le temps viendrait pour eux de l'apprendre également, ne seraient certainement pas ravis d'apprendre que Rogue avait fait défaut à sa tâche. Vraiment pas, même… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago envia Potter et Weasley de connaître dans les plus fidèles détails l'information qui avait voyagé entre ses parents et Rogue au sujet du sort d'Hermione.

Sans l'avoir souhaité, le moral de Drago chuta considérablement. Depuis déjà un moment, il avait retiré son menton de la niche qu'il avait improvisée sur le corps d'Hermione afin de mieux soutenir son regard sans nécessairement lui imposer un torticolis. Elle, fort intriguée par son ton éloquent pour de si délicates paroles, fronça les sourcils au-dessus du faible tourment qui teinta ses prunelles noisette.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain?

- Car je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour préserver ta sécurité.

Ces promesses… Elles étaient souvent lancées sans grande signification véritable, simplement dans le but de rassurer ou de prouver une fidélité sans faille. Hermione savait que Drago ne pouvait _pas_ faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher Rogue d'agir, mais elle savait, en revanche, qu'il était sincère dans sa démarche pour témoigner de son dévouement envers elle. Juste ce fait, la préfète le déchiffra comme un second « je t'aime » de sa part. Encore ce même fait, il l'émut tout autant que ces trois mots qu'il avait eu l'audace de lui dédier après toutes les dures épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées main dans la main, conscients que d'autres suivraient bien rapidement.

Touchée, elle lui sourit en passant une centième main caressante dans ses cheveux. Il était inutile de parler ; son regard pouvait certainement communiquer toute la reconnaissance et l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour sa personne. Oui, elle le vit, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux habituellement si bleus, si gris, si métalliques et froids, reflet d'un paysage d'hiver et de glace, ils s'étaient maintenant réchauffés pour offrir leur support à un automne naissant.

Il usa alors inconsciemment de son regard intimidant. Pénétrant et intense, il semblait presque en train de lire son âme au travers de ses yeux.

- J'ai été te rendre une petite visite, lorsque tu étais sous l'effet du somnifère.

- Vraiment? Tu as pris une grosse chance…

- Durant la nuit.

Hermione ravala la suite de sa phrase qu'elle n'eut pu compléter. La bouche entrouverte, elle haussa les sourcils en hochant faiblement la tête. Les ballades nocturnes devenaient si habituelles pour ses trois fréquentations usuelles qu'elle ne se donna plus la peine de les réprimander, lui, Harry et Ron, sur cette violation d'une des nombreuses règles assiégées à Poudlard. Elle-même en effectuait à l'occasion, donc… De toute façon, Drago ne lui avait sûrement pas fait part de ce détail pour se faire dicter une bonne conduite. Rejetant le débat sur ses principes dans un tiroir mental qu'elle referma à clé, la jeune femme interpréta ses mots sous un autre angle ; alors ainsi, il s'était déplacé en pleine nuit pour aller rejoindre son corps inerte… Son cœur se réchauffa.

Une des mains de Drago se détacha alors de son dos pour aller rejoindre le visage de la préfète. De son pouce et son index, il écarta les cheveux qui fermaient son visage de manière trop étroite pour la beauté qui s'en étendait.

- C'est exactement à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé à quel point tu es magnifique…

Un coup nerveux, telle une novice, la frappa droit au cœur. Tout en baissant le menton, elle pinça un rire timide qui sonna mignonnement aux oreilles du vert et argent. Il sourit. Sa main précédemment occupée à dégager ses cheveux, alla épouser la courbe de sa joue qu'il caressa de son pouce. Cette tendresse infinie, dont Hermione doutait d'arriver à s'habituer à recevoir par son intermédiaire, la convia à clore ses paupières, chose qu'elle ne fit durer que quelques petites secondes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle décolla instantanément vers une autre planète tandis qu'il reposa sa main au creux de son dos.

Tranquillement, les mains de Drago se firent plus baladeuses. Étant au départ logées dans le creux du dos la jeune Gryffondor, il les fit glisser tout au long des os définis de ses hanches pour finalement atteindre son ventre. Au passage, elles retirèrent entièrement sa chemise qui était coincée sous la taille ajustée de sa jupe. Sans cesser de caresser son ventre, il suréleva sinueusement le tissu en faisant grimper ses doigts sur sa peau chaude. Puis, lorsqu'il s'offrit enfin à la hauteur de son visage, Drago l'en approcha afin de déposer ses lèvres tout près de son nombril. Lentement, il relogea ses mains dans son dos.

Se sentant faiblir, la jeune femme ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir apaisé. Ses mains allèrent appliquer une douce pression sur la tête du Serpentard afin qu'il approfondisse ses baisers fiévreux, ce qu'il fit instantanément. Progressivement, ses lèvres devinrent plus désireuses, plus gourmandes. Joignant ses doigts à cet élan de passion, ils quittèrent leur confort afin d'aller se poser sur les boutons du chemisier d'Hermione. Tout en allongeant ses caresses orales, il le déboutonna entièrement puis l'ouvrit finalement en dégageant ses épaules de ce morceau de vêtement. Il glissa paresseusement le long de ses bras immobiles et s'effondra négligemment sur le sol.

Là, Drago se leva d'un trait direct en capturant la bouche d'Hermione de la sienne, comme électrisé par la vision presque entièrement dénudée de son buste finement taillé. Sa douceur s'était muée en fougue, et maintenant, ses gestes étaient fermes et convoiteux. Une main sur les fesses de sa conquête, l'autre attirait son visage vers le sien quoiqu'il y fût déjà plaqué. Ce baiser, il voulait l'approfondir. La lionne également fut secouée d'une certaine ardeur ; ses bras s'enserrèrent très étroitement autour du cou du Serpentard, et sa réponse à son baiser était d'une soif qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Une délivrance. Voilà comment les deux amoureux auraient pu qualifier cet échange voluptueux. Drago Malefoy avait besoin d'Hermione Granger, et Hermione Granger avait besoin de Drago Malefoy. Ils auraient pu maintenant tenter de mettre fin à leur relation en définitive, mais cette abstention n'aurait été qu'un échec. Ce n'était plus la peine de tenter de fuir l'inévitable. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils s'accrochaient à la raison de poursuivre ce chemin qui, malgré leurs efforts, plongeait tout droit vers un abîme prochain.

De ses bras puissants, le blondinet la souleva par la taille et Hermione comprit aussitôt que c'était une invitation pour elle d'entourer la sienne de ses jambes. Après s'être exécutée, elle sentit les mains de Drago empoigner ses fesses, les palper, et ses doigts glisser entre ses cuisses tandis qu'ils allongèrent démesurément leur baiser. Les caresses qui couvraient le bas de son corps jouaient dangereusement avec la force de ses jambes qu'elle sentait faiblir jusqu'au point de ne bientôt plus pouvoir supporter le poids de tout son corps. Puis, comme si Drago avait perçu cet affaissement lent, il laissa choir son dos à l'aveuglette sur son lit en gardant Hermione bien étroitement liée à lui.

Au-dessus, la Gryffondor se convulsa soudainement à se découvrir détenteur des rênes. Mais, encore une fois, – Hermione se mit à croire que son talent pour l'occlumencie était réellement très développé – Drago sauva la situation en effectuant une rapide transition des positions, se retrouvant par conséquent étendu sur elle. À peine y fut-il qu'il s'y retira aussitôt, repositionnant ses pieds au sol entre les jambes ouvertes de la jeune femme dont les orteils frôlaient le parquet. En possession du contrôle entier, le blondinet planta un genou sur le matelas afin de soutenir son corps en suspens par-dessus celui d'Hermione tandis que le pied de son autre jambe restait plaqué au plancher. Enchaînant sans interposer une seule seconde de répit, il fléchit ses bras qu'il avait positionnés de chaque côté de la tête de sa déesse afin de l'embrasser furieusement. Sa langue, presque obscène, pratiqua des mouvements qu'Hermione ne put suivre par le tumulte de sensations qu'elle provoqua dans tout son corps. Elle ne fit qu'accrocher ses bras aux épaules de son homme dans l'intention de le rapprocher d'elle.

Mais Drago ne se plia pas à son désir. Sa bouche dériva de la sienne afin d'aller entamer une route incongrue vers sa mâchoire, puis plus haut vers son oreille, et plus bas pour atteindre son cou, tracer la forme de ses clavicules, de ses épaules qu'il mordit superficiellement, sa poitrine dont ses mains se retinrent tenacement pour ne pas arracher son soutien-gorge, puis descendre encore et encore et encore. Se retrouvant pratiquement à genou entre ses jambes, le Serpentard glissa ses doigts en dessous de la taille de sa jupe sans lambiner avant de la faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Prestement, il retira également son bas collant envers lequel il avait étoffé une haine particulière depuis sa dernière rencontre sur ce même lit. Le jetant au bout de ses bras, Drago se redressa pour se pencher de nouveau vers la bouche entrouverte de son amante, mais il s'obligea cependant à admirer le spectacle pratiquement nu qui s'offrait à lui. Splendide, elle était _splendide…_

Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux qu'elle avait fermés depuis que le blondinet eut quitté sa bouche pour parcourir son corps de ses lèvres. Entrouverte, cette dernière était aussi sèche que pouvait l'être un désert aride. Cette déshydratation s'amplifia encore davantage lorsqu'elle vit Drago se redresser afin de déboutonner sa chemise avec rudesse. N'étant cependant pas dans un état pour supporter une quelconque forme de patience, il abandonna sa démarche qui réclamait beaucoup trop de minutie et la retira prestement à la manière d'un chandail. Une fois qu'il l'eut jetée au bout de ses bras, il se pencha de nouveau sur Hermione afin de la couvrir de baiser.

Rapidement, le Serpentard se retrouva sans pantalon, d'ores couvert que d'un caleçon léger. Sa bouche avait retrouvé le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour se rendre à sa poitrine, et maintenant, ses mains s'étaient faufilées entre son dos et le matelas en tentant tant bien que mal de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ayant compris le message subtil que lançaient les grognements mécontents du jeune blondinet, Hermione poussa un ricanement distrait, perdue dans un cinéma d'émotions charnelles, puis se cambra légèrement. Une grande arche ainsi créée en dessous d'elle, Drago atteignit aisément l'attache qu'il défit en un jeu de doigts habile tout en se délectant du goût de la peau tendue de son ventre qui s'offrait ouvertement à lui grâce à sa position.

Devinant qu'il avait enfin accompli cette lourde tâche, Hermione se laissa choir sans retenue sur le matelas. Drago la rejoignit aussitôt et pressa son torse nu contre celui qu'il ne tarderait pas à entièrement dévoiler à ses yeux. Son visage à la hauteur du sien, il introduisit furtivement sa langue entre les lèvres de sa partenaire, massant ses lèvres en les pressant contre ses dents. La main que la jeune femme balança soudainement sur sa nuque l'invita avec autorité à changer de cible ; d'une pression suppliante, elle tentait de signaler au vert et argent que son désir se trouvait plus bas. Sans se faire prier, il s'exécuta. Les doigts agiles qui s'agitaient précédemment dans les cheveux désordonnés de la jeune femme s'infiltrèrent sous les bonnets de son soutien-gorge qu'il maintint en place afin de repousser le moment magique où il rencontrerait les deux merveilles qu'il désirait ardemment chérir de sa bouche, de ses lèvres, de sa langue… La surface de sa peau rencontra les mamelons satinés mais durcis d'Hermione qui sublima un gémissement de délectation. Poussé par ce petit son discret qui s'avéra à provoquer en lui un ouragan d'excitation, Drago dégagea rapidement ses mains afin de retirer les étoffes qui recouvraient ses seins.

Ses yeux contemplèrent avec ivresse les pointes rosées qui dominaient ses deux méandres de chair divine. Puis, son regard prit de l'ampleur, admirant le buste dénudé de la jeune femme à sa pleine grandeur. Hermione l'observait étirer sa contemplation et se sentit devenir de plus en plus inconfortable au fil des secondes. Bien qu'elle fût autrefois exposée à ce même regard grisé, cette rupture de sa chasteté éveilla encore en elle ce sentiment de ne pas être suffisamment belle pour Drago. Ses pensées s'évaporèrent cependant bien rapidement lorsque la bouche de son amant revint à la charge. Sans prévenir, des lèvres voraces se ruèrent sur le dôme de son sein droit, englobant sa plénitude en pratiquant un massage sensationnel. Elle gémit en envoyant sa tête rouler contre le matelas tandis que ses deux mains, devenues incontrôlées, agrippèrent les cheveux de Drago avec une brutalité involontaire. Saisi par cette ardeur enivrante, le Serpentard répéta ses caresses orales avec une nouvelle frénésie, dégusta sa peau salée tel un homme en quête de nourriture depuis de vaines semaines, courtisa la cime de sa gorge gonflée par le plaisir qui incendiait son corps…

Puis sa trajectoire dériva du point culminant qui avait rendue Hermione totalement hors circuit. Sans cesser de mouvoir ses lèvres sur sa peau, elles tracèrent une route directe vers son nombril, le contourna, puis descendirent dangereusement près de son entrejambe enflammé. La préfète se crispa instantanément, inconfortable de savoir son visage si près de son intimité. Elle se détendit alors largement lorsqu'elle le sentit entamer une remontée vers sa hanche alors que ses mains s'attardaient encore sur sa poitrine. Retombant dans son agréable torpeur, ses doigts allèrent rejoindre ceux de Drago afin de les entrecroiser amoureusement. Sans hésiter, il participa à son geste, et cette union de leur part imposa un court moment où leurs yeux se toisèrent avec passion, sensualité, mais surtout érotisme. Tandis qu'Hermione releva le haut de son corps en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour mieux l'observer agir dans toute sa tendresse, le Serpentard, lui, reprit les baisers qu'il fusionnait au corps de sa douce en descendant de nouveau vers son entre-jambe.

Plus il descendait, plus sont corps se dégageait de celui d'Hermione. Bientôt, il ne fut plus que sur le sol, accroupi entre les cuisses que sa déesse avait mécaniquement refermées lorsque son visage avait abouti tout près de sa zone d'inconfort. De son regard brûlant, Drago se mit à embrasser le dessus de ses cuisses en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, puis sous ses fesses plaquées contre le lit pour finalement effleurer la douceur de ses mollets soyeux. Ses genoux devinrent captifs de ses lèvres durant la subtile infiltration de ses mains entre ses cuisses. Sachant pertinemment qu'il se voulait de les écarter pour se donner un libre chemin vers son sexe, Hermione les figèrent dans le marbre, et ce même lorsque le jeune homme concrétisa ses doutes.

Amusé, Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à son obstination. Subrepticement, il se faufila jusqu'à sa bouche, là où il déposa un baiser exalté. Pendant ce même temps, sa main effectua une ouverture délibérée des jambes de sa conquête. Elle céda à contrecœur.

- Je ne crois pas… hésita-t-elle avec embarras lorsqu'il pratiqua, pour la troisième fois, une descente vers l'endroit de ses fantasmes.

De nouveau, il poussa un faible rictus. Il remonta une seconde fois et posa sur ses lèvres une caresse tranquillisante. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Que de fins et doux baisers qui finirent par accrocher chez Hermione un sourire séduit.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il en approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

Sa main retirait tranquillement le dernier morceau qui recouvrait son corps. Finalement, la petite culotte d'Hermione alla se perdre en quelque part dans la chambre du préfet.

- Tu vas aimer, susurra-t-il d'une voix douloureusement sensuelle alors que des doigts caressèrent la proximité de son sexe. Laisse-moi faire…

Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme déglutit nerveusement puis écarta finalement les cuisses en effectuant une très vaste ouverture en guise d'adhésion. Celui-ci déposa alors un baiser tout près de son oreille, puis descendit à son cou, remonta vers sa mâchoire offerte, puis redescendit de nouveau vers sa poitrine. Il lécha goulument la pointe des seins bombés de sa douce tout en les pelotant puis alla ensuite embrasser son ventre. Son nombril suivit, puis le corps d'Hermione se crispa soudainement sous lui au moment où sa bouche atteignit son bas-ventre. Ses cuisses se mirent à vibrer faiblement en retenant une envie ardente de se refermer tel un coquillage, mais Drago alla apaiser ses turbulences en poursuivant sa danse buccale en leur intérieure. Lentement, progressivement, ses lèvres se glissèrent là où se générait l'entière anxiété de la lionne.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru ressentir, Hermione pouvait aisément supporter cette douce torture. Drago s'y prenait à merveille, mais au moment où sa bouche ne fut qu'au seuil de son puits de charmes, il se retira. Sa bouche quitta sa peau. Durant quelques secondes, aucun autre mouvement que la caresse incessante de ses mains ne se sentit sur son corps, mais la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement cette tactique. La dernière fois qu'il avait allongé une pause aussi douloureuse que celle-ci lors d'un tel moment, ce fut pour martyriser son corps en un retour destructif. Alerte aux prochains mouvements, Hermione préserva l'obscurité de ses paupières closes afin de se promettre une envolée droit au septième ciel lorsque Drago déciderait de…

Un choc électrique la fit frémir. Instantanément, le corps frêle de la lionne se cambra avec violence, comme si des ficelles invisibles l'avaient brutalement attirée vers le haut. Tandis qu'elle poussa un couinement aigu et soufflé, elle tenta de contrôler les frissons multiples que la langue du Serpentard venait tout juste de déclencher ; son extrémité s'était glissée entre les deux parois humides de son entrejambe et les découvrait maintenant en y appliquant une pression cruelle. Dessinant une voie directe vers le point de chair dominant, Hermione sentit son corps se redresser par degré, comme si la langue experte du garçon agissait à la manière d'un levier. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut suspendue au bout de ses bras tendus, Drago couvrit entièrement son clitoris de ses lèvres entre lesquelles sa langue ne cessa pas pour autant de dorloter la partie sensible. Un gémissement languissant résonna dans la chambre. Son menton se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle laissa mollement sa tête pendre entre ses omoplates. À ce même moment, Drago utilisa ses deux mains afin de soulever les jambes de sa déesse. Sans réticence, elle exécuta les ordres manuels qu'elle recevait de son amant, fléchissant suffisamment les genoux afin que ses pieds puissent reposer sur le matelas. Ainsi, le sexe lubrifié de la jeune femme s'ouvrit à lui telle une coquille s'épanouissant.

Le corps d'Hermione n'était plus qu'un amas de sensations physiques et mentales voluptueuses. Son esprit n'était plus. Ses mains peinaient à soutenir son corps redressé qui désirait obstinément que ses yeux mi-clos toisent le serpent effectuer cette torture luxurieuse. Elle n'avait plus la notion du spatio-temporel, mais en revanche, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir la température devenue excessivement insupportable. Ses cordes vocales étaient libérées de toute retenue, et les délectations orales qu'elle poussait inconsciemment semblaient être inexistantes à ses oreilles. Tout vrombissait. Ses yeux étaient couverts d'un flou déstabilisant qui s'accentuait au fil des coups de couteau qu'elle recevait droit sur son entrejambe. Elle était si engourdie qu'elle ne perçut qu'à peine les deux doigts que Drago inséra dans sa gîte lisse et sirupeuse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il cessa tout en un claquement de doigt qu'elle revint enfin à ses esprits.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir face à ce repos que le blondinet était revenu à sa hauteur, plaquant son corps contre le sien et son membre durci entre ses jambes. D'une force autoritaire, il poussa Hermione à se déplacer sur le lit afin qu'ils obtiennent un plus large confort. Une fois bien lovés au centre parfait du lit du préfet-en-chef, Drago s'appropria la bouche de la Gryffondor de ses lèvres mêlées au goût particulier de son désir. Elle grimaça imperceptiblement mais n'y accorda pas d'attention singulière, optant plutôt pour l'approfondissement de ce baiser qu'elle sentait comme le plus libidinal jamais échangé jusqu'à présent. Enserrant étroitement ses bras autour de son cou, elle sentit son sexe s'irriter légèrement contre le tissu inconfortable du caleçon de Drago. Ses doigts allèrent donc à sa rencontre, là où elle le lui retira avec l'aide jointe de son propriétaire.

Les deux amants étaient entièrement nus, enfin. Ils avaient chaud, et leur corps suintait comme s'ils avaient passé des heures et des heures innombrables dans un sauna brûlant. Se sentant enfin libéré d'un poids considérable, le jeune homme effectua un changement brutal de leur position. Maintenant au-dessus de son partenaire, Hermione s'attaqua au cou tendu du Serpentard qui haletait. Ses mains voyageaient sur ses épaules, sur sa poitrine ferme, sur son torse puissant et sécurisant, puis s'autorisa même à descendre un peu plus bas, là où elle n'avait jamais osé poser ni les yeux, ni ses doigts. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre dans ses touchés prochains, elle tenta de camoufler sa gêne en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou, là où elle mordillait une peau rouge de fièvre.

Le sexe tendu de Drago se couvrit subitement d'une main novice qui se mit à le caresser maladroitement. Il ferma les yeux en enfouissant une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de sa douce tandis que l'autre reposait nonchalamment contre le lit, crispée, raide. Hermione exécutait un va-et-vient lent et lourd, malaisé d'avoir en main un membre en érection qu'elle se surprit à désirer bientôt en elle. Mais, au fil des secondes, les faibles soupirs et gémissements que Drago poussait la mirent en confiance jusqu'à lui en procurer une fougue suffisamment puissante pour qu'il se mette à en trembler.

Soudainement, il captura son poignet d'une main afin de la lui retirer et reporta son visage au sien, là où ils échangèrent un baiser bouillonnant de désir. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent alors aux fesses de sa partenaire sur lesquelles il appliqua pression afin qu'elles s'abaissent au niveau de son sexe. Lentement, Hermione s'exécuta, puis sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit l'extrémité lisse de sa virilité se nicher au creux de l'entrée des profondeurs de son entrejambe. Se détendant au maximum qu'elle le put, elle laissa Drago mener cette intrusion qui se fit graduellement en arrachant à tous deux un soupir qui suivait l'étendue de la pénétration. Son buste collé contre le torse nu du Serpentard, Hermione gloussa bruyamment lorsqu'il appliqua une dernière rude pression sur ses fesses afin que sa verge gonflée atteigne finalement les parois étroites de son coquillage de chair.

En gloussant, la lionne avait brusquement relevé le haut de son corps. Par ce geste violent, Drago s'immobilisa et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux afin de porter sur elle un regard attentionné et alerte. En y découvrant une expression douloureuse contractée sous son rideau de cheveux désordonnés, il se mit à caresser ses cuisses sans esquisser un quelconque autre mouvement dans l'espoir que ce petit geste qui contrastait avec la passion des précédents attire ses yeux dans les siens. Effectivement, comme il l'eut espéré, Hermione leva la tête pour encrer son regard brumeux dans les glaciers du sien. Aussitôt, elle se détendit. Ses mains fines étaient posées sur le ventre du garçon, guettant un moment inconfortable où elle se forcerait à se retirer de cette intrusion imposante.

En s'aidant de ses bras, Drago releva légèrement son torse pour finalement garder support sur ses coudes. Là, il déposa une main vaillante sur la joue de sa déesse. Elle lui sourit tendrement juste avant qu'il ne l'invite à se joindre à la danse lascive de leur bassin.

Cette matérialisation de l'amour déconnecta les deux tourtereaux des réalités du monde. Hermione atteignit le nirvana bien rapidement grâce à sa position qui ne cessait de stimuler le point de chair sensible à l'extrême, et Drago eut pris le dessus suite à sa grande perte d'énergie. Quelques instants ensuite, après avoir pratiqué de furieux coups de bassin qui lui instaurèrent de violentes crampes, il se déversa en elle en un grand râle de jouissance, agrippant ses mains aux couvertures sous lui afin de contrôler le régal sensoriel qui s'éprit de son corps en entier. Après un léger moment de répit l'un sur l'autre, il se retira, la laissa rejoindre ses bras comme à la toute première fois.

Encore ensuite, la jeune femme déposait de doux baisers au creux du cou de Drago. Lui, il gardait les paupières closes, savourant le calme et la paix du moment qu'il avait la chance de partager avec la personne qui faisait battre son cœur et ce, sans se soucier des regards indiscrets qui risquaient de les voir ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tandis qu'un bras entourait son corps par dessous, la main de l'autre était posée sur sa hanche et pratiquait de très légers mouvements de ses doigts paresseux. Il était bien, trop bien…

Mais puisque la paix n'était que chose éphémère, ses pensées se troublèrent bien rapidement…

Rogue…? Rogue, lui? Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Rogue apercevrait Hermione, c'était inévitable… Ou si ce n'était pas à ce moment ni dans cette situation, il finirait tout de même par la voir… Éveillée, autre part que dans le lit dans lequel elle était destinée à passer un temps considérable durant l'accomplissement de sa mission… Que ferait-il, lorsqu'il la verrait? Tenterait-il de remédier au défaut que Drago avait imposé dans son plan jugé parfait? Était-il d'abord déjà au courant? Est-ce que ses propres parents étaient entrés en connaissance de ce retournement de situation? Voldemort le savait-il, lui? Savaient-ils que quelqu'un, en l'occurrence lui-même, avait saccagé leur stratégie? Si oui, ils connaissaient donc le responsable de cette faille. Drago était dans le trouble jusqu'au cou, tout comme Hermione. Mais qu'avait-il le pouvoir de faire? Contrairement à Rogue, contrairement à ses parents, contrairement à Lord Voldemort, lui, il était faible et instable. Il n'était qu'un pantin attaché à des cordes qui se faisait malmener sans avoir la possibilité de faire que dalle sauf d'exécuter des ordres…

Les minutes passèrent, puis un instant qui paru s'étendre sur quelques heures. Hermione sentit graduellement son propre corps s'alourdir jusqu'à se faire capturer par le sommeil, la tête légère. Même lorsqu'elle fut endormie, elle eut l'étrange impression d'encore sentir les caresses du Serpentard, ses mains valser sur sa peau chaude, la chaleur de son torse y pénétrer à travers ses pores, les battements de son cœur résonner entre les cloisons de son cerveau… À un moment, elle sentit ces sensations la quitter tranquillement, comme si le garant de cette tendresse se hissait hors du lit, mais la fatigue fut telle que rien n'eut le pouvoir de la tirer de son sommeil.

Une lumière crue perça ses paupières, la forçant à couvrir ce faisceau éblouissant d'une main faible. Tout en prenant un temps méticuleux pour ne pas s'aveugler, Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir par la fenêtre un magnifique paysage ensoleillé. Le matin, déjà. Pourtant, si la préfète devait se baser sur son niveau de fatigue actuel, elle aurait pu jurer que la nuit venait tout juste de verser son encre.

Nonchalamment, elle s'étira sur toute sa longueur, allant de ce même mouvement porter une main désireuse d'une étreinte vers Drago… qui n'était pas là.

Palpant le vide, elle tourna la tête vers la place que le Serpentard aurait dû occuper à ses côtés, mais elle était vacante. Les couvertures semblaient s'être déplacées lors d'un départ subit.

Avec la paresse du matin, elle se redressa dans le lit. La pièce était baignée dans une lumière jaune éclatante, lui donnant un tout autre aspect que l'ambiance sensuelle et élégante dans laquelle elle fut surplombée la soirée d'avant. En y repensant, Hermione sourit rêveusement, le visage encore gonflé par le sommeil. D'une main, elle rehaussa le drap d'un blanc maculé qui avait découvert ses seins puis s'assit en tailleur en dessous de ce voile délicat. D'un rapide survol de la chambre, Drago ne semblait pas y être.

- Drago?

Aucune réponse. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'envelopper de ses bras en ce matin si agréable... À défaut d'en être le cas, elle se couvrit entièrement du drap qu'elle avait tenu entre ses mains.

- Drago? Es-tu là?

Que de silence. Peut-être était-il dans la salle de bain? Hermione se glissa à contrecœur hors du lit puis arracha doucement le drap de l'amas de confort qu'il était devenu pour l'entourer autour de son corps, au niveau de ses aisselles. En passant près de la fenêtre, elle s'y arrêta quelques secondes pour se délecter de la chaleur confortable que lui envoyait le soleil. Du haut de l'étage où elle se trouvait, elle se réjouit à voir que la neige se faisait de plus en plus rare.

D'un pas traînant, elle se rendit à la salle de bain, là où elle passa une tête timide par le cadre de porte afin d'y jeter un œil.

- Drago?

Vide. Pas de Drago. Ni dans la chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. L'idée soudaine de se trouver seule dans la chambre privée du préfet-en-chef de Serpentard lui déplut alors autant que si elle se serait trouvée au beau milieu de leur salle commune. D'un geste automatique, elle pivota sur elle-même en cherchant des yeux les vêtements du blondinet. Là, juste à côté du lit, elle aperçut sa chemise déboutonnée à demie et ses chaussettes. Pas de caleçon, ni de pantalon. Inévitablement, il était sorti. Mais… seul? Sans l'attendre? Sans la réveiller? Tout en sachant qu'une Gryffondor dans la chambre d'un Serpentard n'était pas chose commune, d'autant plus que très peu recommandable? Progressivement, un malaise mêlé d'un pressentiment mauvais se mit à tirailler son estomac.

Sans tarder, elle jeta sur le lit le drap qui l'eut couvert en substitut de robe afin d'enfiler ses propres vêtements d'une vitesse éclair. La minute qui suivit, elle eut déjà quitté la chambre et se dirigeait maintenant vers la Grande Salle.

Au fil de ses pas, son angoisse s'aggravait. Que diable voulait signifier ces expressions sépulcrales sur les quelques visages qu'elle croisait? Pourquoi le tumulte des corridors était moins retentissant qu'à l'ordinaire? Il était pourtant bientôt l'heure des cours…

Lorsqu'elle déboula les escaliers avec presse, elle se surprit à pénétrer dans un étonnant nuage lugubre dénué de joie ; tout semblait gris, fade, morose. Beaucoup d'étudiants semblaient choqués, et une sourde crainte secoua fébrilement ses entrailles en les découvrant uniquement Serpentard. Parmi ceux qu'elle croisa sur son chemin, aucun Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor ne semblait partager le fléau d'accablement qui s'était abattu sur la maison des serpents. Tout comme la lionne, ils dévisageaient les verts et argent avec une totale incompréhension. Hermione fut donc largement soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver cette ambiance étrange et inhabituelle.

Arrivée devant l'immense porte de la Grande Salle, son pas ralentit soudainement. Pas très loin d'où elle se trouvait, elle distingua un visage qui lui était étrangement familier en pleine discussion avec une horde de gens qui ne faisait certainement pas partie du personnel de Poudlard. Des caméras, des plumes, des parchemins, mais surtout… des airs affligés et consternés. S'arrêtant au bas de l'escalier, elle plissa les yeux et grimaça soudainement d'incrédulité.

Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie. Lui-même, en personne. Ici, à Poudlard.

Quelque chose d'anormal s'était produite. Quelque chose d'anormalement grave.

Sentant graduellement la panique s'emparer de ses sens sans en connaître la raison exacte, Hermione agita la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver une explication sur le visage des étudiants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour toiser les responsables du ministère avec circonspection. À son grand désespoir, chacun semblait tout aussi ignorant qu'elle ne l'était.

Elle se fraya alors un chemin parmi la petite foule en dessinant une ligne droite vers le portail de la Grande Salle. Là, elle jeta un œil à la table des professeurs et se soulagea à constater que Rogue n'y était pas. D'ailleurs, aucun professeur n'y était ; la longue table était déserte, ce qui était tout aussi inhabituel que l'était la situation globale. Pas même Dumbledore ou McGonagall n'y étaient. Donc, en étirant une analyse méticuleuse de la table des Serpentard, elle se dirigea vers la sienne d'un pas excessivement rapide. Pas de Drago, mais un trop-plein de Serpentard scandalisés, encore. Son cœur la faisait atrocement souffrir face à cette énigme.

- Où est-ce que tu étais, Hermione? poussa Harry aussitôt qu'elle s'assit brusquement sur son banc. Nous avons passé la soirée à t'attendre!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? lança-t-elle avec gravité en ignorant sa question.

- On ne le sait pas, déclara Harry avec agacement. On nous fait lésiner depuis presqu'une heure! Apparemment, Dumbledore a une annonce grave à nous faire… Dis-moi, tu étais avec Malefoy, hier soir?

- Vous l'avez vu, ce matin? précipita-t-elle soudainement, avide.

- Non! s'impatienta Harry en grimaçant. Étais-tu avec lui, hier, bon sang?

- Avez-vous remarqué, à l'entrée? ajouta la préfète sans se calmer pour autant. Scrimgeour est présent, en personne! Ainsi que toute une panoplie de gens du ministère! Il y a même les médias!

- On a bien remarqué! fit Ron, apparemment tout aussi intéressé qu'elle (Harry lui lança un regard ahuri face à son absence de solidarité). Ceux qui semblent être au courant de ce qu'il se passe ne veulent absolument rien dévoiler à quiconque, même les professeurs…

- Ça a clairement un lien avec les Serpentard, expliqua-t-elle sous le regard incrédule de ses deux amis. Voyez par vous-mêmes ; ils semblent totalement scandalisés!

Les Serpentard dans un tel état, l'étrange absence de Drago, la présence du personnel du ministère et celle des médias… Hermione craignait que le tout soit parfaitement lié. Et si quelque chose de grave était arrivée à Drago? Et si, durant la nuit, il avait quitté sa chambre pour se rendre nul-ne-sait-trop-où, qu'un événement tragique était survenu et l'y avait impliqué? Ce fait expliquerait très bien son manque… et par la même occasion, expliquerait également l'attitude majoritairement catastrophée des Serpentard puisqu'il en était lui-même un. Par surcroît, l'assistance de Scrimgeour et des médias aurait parfaitement leur place dans cette calamité… De plus, puisqu'Harry venait tout juste d'affirmer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas croisé ce matin même, peut-être que… Non, non, ne pas dramatiser! Ne-pas-dra-ma-ti-ser!

- Quelque chose a dû arriver à l'un d'entre eux… proposa Ron en jetant sur la table des serpents un regard malaisé. Si seulement Dumbledore venait faire son annonce!

Autour d'elle, l'agitation se faisait plus que tangible. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner sous tant de mots, tant de bruits et de sons qui se bousculaient entre les murs de la salle devenue bizarrement étroite. Sa nervosité était vive, et son inquiétude, chauffée à blanc.

Drago… Où était-il? Que se passait-il…?

Sa tête menaçait d'exploser à tout instant… et cette impression s'intensifia brusquement lorsqu'un objet non identifié y largua tout son poids. Le souffle minimement coupé, la préfète leva les yeux vers le ciel fictif de la Grande Salle en portant une main sur le haut de son crâne et y vit une multitude – plus qu'à l'ordinaire – de hiboux et de chouettes voler dans tous les sens en laissant tomber des tonnes et des tonnes d'exemplaires de journaux. Reposant alors son regard sur ce qui avait chuté sur sa tête, elle captura prestement La Gazette du sorcier entre ses mains dans l'espoir d'y apprendre une quelconque information qui aurait peut-être lieu d'être en rapport avec ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans leur école. Plusieurs élèves l'avaient imitée.

Son cœur rata un bond lorsqu'elle lut, à la une, _« Un second scandale trouble la tranquillité de Poudlard »_. En arrachant presque les pages du journal, elle en tourna quelques unes pour finalement s'arrêter à celles qui traitaient de ce titre peu rassurant. Deux photos mouvantes agrémentaient un texte qui occupait la moitié d'une page.

Les secondes passèrent, et Harry et Ron se sentirent devenir très à l'étroit parmi les exclamations et les gloussements scandalisées qui retentissaient partout autour d'eux. D'un regard circulaire, les deux garçons remarquèrent qu'ils étaient presque les seuls qui n'avaient pas le nez cloué à deux pouces de La Gazette. Perplexes, ils reportèrent leur attention sur Hermione qui venait tout juste d'abaisser le journal en le refermant. Son visage était devenu marbre. Elle devint blême, translucide, transparente. Cet éventail d'opacités s'effectua en deux secondes seulement.

- Quoi? couina Harry, piqué, tandis que Ron arracha le journal des mains de la lionne avec hâte.

Elle étira un silence pendant lequel l'information complétait sa route jusqu'à son cerveau encore sous l'influence d'un réveil rapidement effectué.

- Rogue, répondit-elle simplement sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Harry se tut, attentif. Ron cessa de manipuler le journal de sa brutalité impatiente et toisa maintenant leur amie avec cette même attention. Figés. Leurs yeux étaient aussi ronds que quatre Vif d'Or. Ils étaient littéralement pendus à ses lèvres.

- Il a été assassiné.

* * *

_Des théories! Des théories!_

_La suite viendra dimanche prochain, ou samedi... ou peut-être lundi! Je suis actuellement en fin de session, les deux pieds directement plantés dedans, donc j'espère que je saurai respecter le temps que je m'autorise à étirer..._

_Plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin... snifff..._


	38. Le fil du funambule

_Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à vous!_

_Vous connaîtrez ici le coupable du meurtre de Rogue... Mouhaha! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus! Je tiens à mentionner qu'il se peut fort bien que le temps qui sépare la publication de ce chapitre-ci et le prochain soit légèrement plus long, car je suis actuellement en fin de session, et c'est vraiment TRÈS exigent et demandant au niveau du temps, mais également au niveau de l'énergie... J'espère que vous comprendrez. Cette phase me vole malheureusement et également beaucoup de motivation qui me sert normalement à écrire mes chapitres... Mais vous savez, je dis ça, mais peut-être que je vais le poster dans très exactement une semaine, comme à l'habitude! Tout dépendra, mais je dois avouer que mon niveau de motivation est dangereusement bas. Shame on me..._

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous saurez apprécier ce chapitre! N'oubliez pas les reviews, car des fois, ça peut faire des miracles pour les auteurs en difficulté... ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 38 - Le fil du funambule**

* * *

**- **_Quoi?!_ s'écrièrent les deux garçons sur un même ton.

Harry arracha aussitôt La Gazette des mains de Ron qui lui riposta en resserrant son emprise. Perdant sa poigne, le Survivant se rapprocha de son ami afin de l'inciter à déposer le journal sur la table pour une lecture plus facile et simultanée. Après avoir lorgné les deux photos animées qui complétaient l'article dont une étant le cliché classique de Poudlard et l'autre, un plan américain du professeur Rogue, le rouquin se pencha sur les petits caractères afin d'en lire son contenu à voix portante :

_« Pas plus tard que hier au soir, le corps de Severus Rogue a été retrouvé sans vie dans ses appartements entre les murs de l'illustre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le défunt enseignait l'art des potions depuis plus de quinze ans dans cet établissement et a trouvé la mort dans de bien mystérieuses circonstances. L'homme aurait été poignardé à l'abdomen d'un coup qui s'est avéré fatal, mais présentait également quelques hématomes au visage. Cette découverte pourrait nous diriger sur la piste d'un assassinat, mais nous ignorons si ces blessures sont survenues pendant ou avant la mort du professeur lors d'une lutte. À ce stade-ci de l'enquête, il est donc dans l'impossibilité de confirmer concrètement s'il s'agit d'un meurtre ou d'un suicide, mais les autorités du ministère de la Magie restent sur les lieux de l'incident pour tenter de démystifier cette affaire._

_Rappelons que Severus Rogue fut autrefois un Mangemort mais a été jugé et innocenté par le Mangenmagot._

_Les activités se poursuivront encore à Poudlard suite à ce tragique incident, mais la sécurité du bâtiment sera largement accrue. »_

Le regard figé sur la photo de Rogue, Ron et Harry se redressèrent en écartant le journal d'une main maladroite. Les yeux d'Hermione, qu'elle avait également immobilisés, rejoignirent ensuite la photo qui avait la désagréable manie d'attirer l'attention en raison de son mouvement incessant. D'un geste réservé et vertueux, elle saisit La Gazette, la plia de sorte à ce que le visage de Rogue ne soit plus visible puis le déposa à ses côtés, sur son banc.

Longuement, un silence épineux eut raison du trio. Voilà donc ce qui expliquait l'affliction qui teintait la quasi-totalité des élèves de Serpentard… Leurs trois regards abaissés sur le bois usé de la table des Gryffondor, aucun d'eux ne savait manifestement quoi dire suite à cette nouvelle contraignante. Ayant inlassablement et profondément détesté cet homme du plus profond de leur être, comment se devaient-ils de réagir en apprenant son décès? Devaient-ils forcer un deuil? Devaient-ils s'en réjouir? Partout ailleurs dans la salle, ce scoop sembla avoir suscité une seule et unanime réaction : l'instauration d'une panoplie d'hypothèses quant à son meurtrier. Le brouhaha, cependant, s'était considérablement allégé jusqu'à en devenir quasi inexistant. Ils se surprirent à devenir plutôt irrités d'entendre, à l'écart, quelques lamentations et pleurnicheries de la part du peu d'étudiants qui avaient réussi à nourrir une certaine affection envers ce détestable professeur.

Vraisemblablement, ces gens n'avaient pas vécu le supplice qu'eux, Hermione, Harry et Ron, avaient dû supporter en connaissant l'alliance de Rogue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Eux, les sectateurs de leur professeur de potions, n'avaient pas vu leur meilleure amie s'effondrer sous leurs yeux en sachant pertinemment que nul autre que lui en était le responsable… Ils n'avaient pas vu en lui l'homme perfide et cruel, sans pitié et traître qu'eux, Gryffondor, avaient pu déceler aisément. Uniquement pour ces raisons-ci, les trois rouges et or s'autorisèrent à ressentir du soulagement suite à cette nouvelle ; sans Rogue entre les murs de Poudlard, Hermione ne risquait plus rien. Quoique son assassin eut sans nul doute trouvé le moyen de l'atteindre depuis l'extérieur du château… À moins qu'il ne soit _justement_ résident dudit château…

- Malefoy, déclara Harry, résolu.

Hermione sentit ses griffes émerger de leur gouffre en lacérant sa peau. Relevant instantanément les yeux, elle planta sur Harry un regard qui lui conseillait fortement de ne pas établir d'explication plus large que l'avancement qu'il s'était permis à tort de manifester à haute voix.

- Je te demande pardon? rogna-t-elle en serrant les mâchoires.

- C'est Malefoy, renchérit-il. C'est lui, l'assassin.

Ron, à ses côtés, craignait déjà la suite de cette conversation. Ne voulant aucunement y prendre part, il roula les yeux en portant attention aux conversations d'autrui qui traitaient du sujet d'actualité. Ainsi donc, plus jamais ils ne verraient Rogue s'asseoir là, sur la chaise qu'il avait toujours occupée…

Si Harry n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, Hermione lui aurait machinalement balancé son poing au visage en y appliquant toutes ses forces. Là, maintenant. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui permettre d'accuser Drago d'un tel acte, ou du moins, pas directement devant elle. Il était peut-être capable de bien des choses de nature médiocre et déshonorante, mais assurément pas de tuer un homme. S'il n'avait en aucun cas le profil d'un Mangemort, il n'avait donc pas plus celui d'un meurtrier. Voilà ; dossier classé.

- Si tu ne tiens pas à être en froid avec moi une fois de plus, l'avertit la préfète d'une austérité ferme, je te conseille fortement de te taire, Harry.

- Ne viens-tu pas de nous demander si nous l'avons vu, ce matin même? s'acharna-t-il. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que son absence et la mort de Rogue ne sont qu'un funeste hasard, j'espère?

_- Drago n'est pas un assassin!_

Ron se recroquevilla, penaud. Assister à ce genre de querelle entre ses deux meilleurs amis ne semblaient pas être un des ses passe-temps favoris, surtout en mesurant le degré de rage et d'hostilité qui en émanait. Les bras croisés sur la table, il se gratta maladroitement la nuque tandis qu'Hermione, prête à bondir sur Harry, serra douloureusement les doigts dans sa propre main. Heureusement que les gens environnants étaient tout aussi captivés par leur conversation qu'ils ne l'étaient eux-mêmes, car le ton qu'avait employé Hermione aurait facilement attiré l'attention de chacun.

- Qui est-ce que ça pourrait bien être, dans ce cas? poussa Harry. Qui d'autre que lui le détesterait au point de vouloir le tuer, hein? Je serais bien curieux de l'apprendre!

- Oh, hum, je ne sais pas… ironisa-t-elle en feignant une lourde réflexion. Vous deux, peut-être? Tous les élèves qui ont été martyrisé au moins une fois par cet homme durant leur cheminement scolaire entier? Neville, par exemple? Ou, encore, les parents de Malefoy, suite à son échec pour me mettre K.O.? Oh, attendez! J'ai une autre option, la meilleure : Voldemort, peut-être bien!

Époumonée par son monologue, Hermione immisça une pause durant laquelle elle lorgnait son ami avec malveillance.

- Réalises-tu la stupidité de ta question, Harry? poursuivit-elle en plissant les yeux. Je suis prête à croire qu'il n'y a pas un seul élève (elle dressa son index devant son visage), mis à part les Serpentard, qui ne souhaitait pas la mort de cet homme au fond d'eux-mêmes! Le meurtrier, ce pourrait être _n'im-por-te-qui,_ alors je t'interdis d'accuser Drago aussi ouvertement!

Harry se sentit fulminer. Qu'Hermione défende Malefoy jusqu'aux points d'accuser tous les autres personnes résidant à Poudlard en se comptant, lui et Ron, parmi ce lot, c'était très franchement déloyal.

- N'importe qui, hein? ragea-t-il. Personne n'est assez fou pour aller tuer un homme à cause de _quelques petites moqueries_ comme Rogue en était capable envers Neville! Malefoy, quant à lui, ses raisons sont suffisamment solides pour…

Malgré son entêtement, l'Élu pouvait bien constater par la résignation faciale d'Hermione que ces arguments étaient aussi faibles que son refus de croire que Malefoy n'était pas le coupable.

_- Merde, Hermione!_ C'est clair que c'est lui, non? Tout coïncide, et ses raisons seraient parfaitement justifiées! Tu voudrais bien me dire où il est, dans ce cas? Tu ne le sais pas? Eh bien, moi, je te dis qu'il est parti se cacher je-ne-sais-trop-où pour ne pas se faire pincer!

Agressivement, Hermione attrapa le journal qu'elle avait déposé sur le banc et le déplia avec brutalité. Elle parcourut l'article en surface, puis, lorsqu'elle mit le doigt sur l'information qu'elle recherchait, elle le plaqua contre la table dans le sens qui permettait à Harry de lire sans devoir effectuer une rotation désagréable de la tête.

_- « Pas plus tard que _hier au soir,_ le corps de Severus Rogue a été retrouvé sans vie dans ses appartements entre les murs de l'illustre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. » _Tu as bien lu, juste là? Tu voulais savoir où est-ce que j'étais, hier soir, au même moment où Rogue aurait été tué? _J'étais avec Drago!_ J'étais avec lui, dans sa chambre, et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis bien disposée à t'affirmer qu'il n'était pas en état de sortir pour aller assassiner Rogue!

Alors qu'Harry simula un intérêt particulier envers l'article puisqu'il ne trouvait rien à redire face à cette défense bien dressée, Hermione le lui prit des mains en un mouvement rude. Ron, tournant subitement la tête vers eux, sembla être le seul à avoir pris connaissance que la préfète venait tout juste d'avouer qu'elle avait passé la nuit aux côtés de Malefoy. Il tordit sa bouche en une moue dédaigneuse.

- Drago n'est _pas_ un assassin, catégorisa-t-elle en se penchant par dessus la table afin de bien se faire comprendre.

D'une fougue orageuse, elle plia le journal en le froissant volontairement entre ses doigts. Puis, comme si elle se voulait de tuer un insecte irritant qui grouillait tout près de ses fesses, elle lança le journal contre son banc de toute ses forces juste avant de se lever d'un mouvement prompt. L'instant suivant, elle était partie.

J'apprécie vraiment quand tu me viens en aide de la sorte, Ron, ironisa Harry avec acerbité. Ta solidarité à ces moments-ci est frappante!

- Harry… Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais la laisser tranquille avec toutes tes théories qui impliquent constamment Malefoy?

- Ne me dis pas que je suis le seul à penser que c'est lui le responsable!

- J'en doute, vraiment… Je ne crois pas que Malefoy soit capable de quoi que ce soit qui demande une grande part de responsabilité. Tu comprends? Il n'est même pas capable de gérer son titre de préfet-en-chef avec bon sens, alors tuer un homme…

Un froid s'abattit sur les deux jeunes hommes suite aux derniers mots qu'il eut prononcés. Harry, morose, adopta une pause bien claire sur son intention de ne plus vouloir adresser la parole à son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se défroisse. Ron, quant à lui, ignora totalement sa mauvaise humeur, portant plutôt son attention sur Dumbledore, qui venait tout juste de gravir l'estrade centrale en compagnie de tous les autres professeurs. Non, vraiment, même s'ils détestaient Rogue plus que tout, ils devaient tous deux s'avouer qu'apprendre sa mort fut un choc important… surtout lorsque chacun des enseignants s'assirent à leur siège respectif en laissant celui du maître des potions vide.

À la sortie de la Grande Salle, le ministre de la Magie et ses affiliés avaient tous disparus. Plus aucune trace d'instigateurs et de journalistes venus dresser un documentaire consistant sur les circonstances nébuleuses de la mort d'un des professeurs des plus renommés de Poudlard. L'ambiance sinistre qui avait tant inquiété Hermione à son arrivée n'était plus, mais l'inquiétude quant à l'état et la position courante de Drago persistait. Où était-il? Bien qu'elle fût nettement convaincue qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait commis ce meurtre, elle restait toutefois suspicieuse face à son implication dans cette affaire. Elle avait beau ne pas partagé l'avis d'Harry, mais elle devait s'avouer que l'absence du Serpentard et l'incident qui impliquait Rogue n'était certainement pas dû à une pure coïncidence.

Hermione entendit les énormes portes de la salle qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter se refermer en un bruit sourd derrière elle. Le directeur devait être sur le point de débuter son discours sur la catastrophe qui était survenue la soirée précédente… mais à quoi bon rester pour l'entendre? La Gazette s'était très bien chargé d'en informer le monde magique en entier, et dans tous les cas, elle n'était plus dans la possibilité d'endurer l'insipide ténacité d'Harry. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour oser incriminer Drago d'un tel crime? La préfète pestait encore lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Comme elle s'en était attendue, la place était vide. Tout comme le reste de l'école à l'exception de la Grande Salle, d'ailleurs. Telle une flèche, elle fila donc vers les dortoirs des garçons, là où elle se mit à souillonner les bagages d'Harry à la recherche de la carte du Maraudeur. Il n'était pas question qu'elle patiente jusqu'à l'apparition soudaine de Drago à un moment où à un autre ; elle le trouverait elle-même et irait à sa rencontre.

Lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main sur le parchemin jauni, elle le tira du fouillis dans lequel il était niché sans se soucier des traces d'infraction qui trahissait son passage peu subtil. Énervée, elle s'assit sur le lit de son ami puis déplia la carte avec presse juste avant de marmonner l'incantation magique qui permettait son dévoilement. Ceci fait, elle l'étalât sur le matelas rigide puis fixa ses mains aux coins supérieurs de sa grande superficie. Heureusement pour sa patience peu radicale, la recherche fut rapidement clos lorsqu'elle aperçut le seul petit point isolé de tous les autres qui s'amassaient étroitement entre les murs de la Grande Salle : Drago était dans la même salle de bain où elle l'eut jadis soigné de ses blessures après son affrontement entre Harry et Ron. Il était immobile.

Sans prendre le temps de ranger le taudis qu'elle avait généré autour d'elle, Hermione bondit de la couchette du Survivant puis quitta la tour de Gryffondor d'un pas de course.

La porte menant à ladite salle de bain apparut bien rapidement aux yeux de la préfète. Haletante, elle posa une main contre le battant tandis que l'autre tentait en vain d'apaiser la crampe douloureuse qu'elle avait fait naître sur son flanc. Elle grimaça, souffrante, puis plaqua ensuite son oreille tout près de sa main dans l'espoir d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un faible signe de mouvement, aussi faible soit-il. Seulement, le silence restait maître.

Une frousse saisissante engendra alors une quantité imposante d'images toutes aussi scandaleuses les unes que les autres sur ce qu'elle verrait lorsqu'elle franchirait le seuil. Éprise de cette crainte, Hermione combattit durement la réticence que ses gestes avaient imposés face à ses doigts qui se glissaient subrepticement vers la poignée de métal, puis la captura fermement dans sa main. Inspirant un bon coup, elle la poussa vers le bas.

Verrouillée.

L'anxiété se manifesta par un soupir lourd de charges. Retirant sa main de l'anse comme si elle s'y était brûlée, elle recula d'un pas en dévisageant la porte d'une impatience grandissante. De nouveau, elle s'en approcha pour y balancer son oreille.

- Drago…? osa-t-elle sur un ton réservé.

Aucune réponse. Ses mains se plaquèrent tout près de sa tête.

- Drago, c'est moi… tenta-t-elle en repoussant une nouvelle incertitude sur sa présence en ce lieu. C'est Herm…

Un déclic sonore fit vibrer la porte. Étant à l'affût, elle sursauta largement lorsque le son voyagea sourdement jusqu'à ses tympans pour y résonner. Prestement, elle s'éloigna d'une distance minime de la porte qu'elle s'attendit à voir s'ouvrir sur Drago dans la seconde qui suivait, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre. Hermione attendit alors quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir par elle-même d'une suspecte discrétion.

La pièce était vide. Du moins, d'où elle se trouvait, le Serpentard n'était pas visible. Tout en refermant la porte derrière elle, la lionne parcourut la salle de bain d'un regard circulaire à plusieurs reprises afin de s'en assurer. Lentement, tout en jetant un œil à l'intérieur des cabinets qui s'alignaient parfaitement le long du mur, elle s'avança sur le carrelage qui répétait le claquement de ses pas dans un écho tonnant. Elle s'avançait, encore et encore, le pas traînant, redoutant l'état dans lequel elle le découvrirait dans l'un d'eux.

- Drago…? poussa Hermione en ne l'apercevant nulle part.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors la petite portion d'un corps au-dessous d'un pan du cabinet installé au fin fond de la pièce. De ce qu'elle avait la possibilité de distinguer, quelqu'un semblait s'être assis contre le sol, le dos plaqué sur la paroi d'une cabine qui ne lui offrait que la vue limitée du bas de son corps. Devinant aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Drago par la main blanche qui reposait tout près de ses fesses, Hermione pressa le pas afin de franchir la distance qui la séparait encore de cette dernière cabine le plus rapidement possible. Elle était inquiète de le savoir étendu là sans aucune raison apparente.

Une fois qu'elle se rendit face à sa destination, elle resta momentanément figée devant la scène troublante devant laquelle elle se crispa.

Drago était là, grossièrement assis sur le sol si bien ciré qu'il en renvoyait un reflet opalin de sa personne. Bien qu'il fut positionné de profil, Hermione put facilement déceler sur son visage un trouble si grand qu'il en était presque grotesque. Son front était barré de plusieurs grands plis au-dessus de ses yeux qui semblaient s'être asséchés sous leur obstination à ne pas vouloir se couvrir de leur paupière. Imperturbables, ils fixaient le petit mur de la cabine qui s'élevait à un mètre et demi de lui, là où le bout de ses pieds y était écrasé. Sa bouche, entrouverte, était tirée en une grimace qui ne demandait qu'être exutoire du trop grand flot d'horreurs qui semblait être responsable de son teint verdâtre. Tous ces muscles étaient contractés, lui donnant l'air d'un pantin défectueux. En fait, Hermione s'obligea bien rapidement à le toucher afin de s'assurer que son corps n'était pas devenu qu'un monceau de pierre, car l'impression qu'il était totalement paralysé se mit bientôt à l'inquiéter davantage qu'elle ne le fût déjà.

- Drago… murmura-t-elle doucement par peur que sa voix ne le fasse sursauter. Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle s'était accroupit, les deux genoux contre le carrelage froid. Une main qui se voulait rassurante s'était posée sur son épaule. Hermione s'effara à le découvrir aussi tendu qu'il en avait l'air.

Visiblement, le garçon était pétrifié. Même lorsque la main de la préfète exerça une pression légèrement plus importante sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le sortir de sa léthargie, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour lui signaler qu'il était conscient qu'elle était à ses côtés. Tracassée, Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de lui en faisait glisser ses jambes sur le sol. Ses doigts, désireux de son attention, se glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque, là où elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux afin de calmer son état de choc.

- C'est Rogue? devina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Rogue qui t'a mis dans cet état, Drago?

Pas un seul mouvement, si ce ne fut que le faible haut-le-corps qu'il eut tenté de caché en inspirant bruyamment. La jeune femme ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de comprendre qu'elle avait misé juste. Décidément, le décès de Rogue et l'attitude étrange de Drago étaient liés. Elle ignorait en quoi, mais ces deux éléments étaient liés.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est produit? demanda-t-elle afin de l'inciter à prendre la parole. Est-ce que c'était pour cette raison que tu n'étais pas là, ce matin? Parce que tu étais là où Rogue s'est fait assassiner?

La crainte de découvrir la vérité se mit alors à charcuter les entrailles de la préfète tandis que le Serpentard n'osait toujours pas pousser le moindre son en guise de réponse. Peu importe la raison qui avait poussé Drago à nager dans cette torpeur angoissante, elle devait être particulièrement terrifiante pour lui en arracher sa capacité de parler… De plus bel, elle se déplaça minimement afin de tenter de capturer son attention.

- Drago, réponds-moi…

Sa voix se faisait maintenant tremblotante ; c'est d'ailleurs sûrement ce détail qui incita finalement le jeune homme à lever les yeux sur elle. Encouragée par ce geste coopératif, Hermione lui adressa un mince et triste sourire afin d'influencer son envie de lui communiquer la raison de son état.

- Étais-tu présent lorsqu'il s'est fait tuer?

Drago étendit un long silence durant lequel son visage se tordit en une expression lourde d'une douloureuse réflexion. Les yeux rivés sur Hermione, il clôt finalement ses paupières en hochant la tête. Aussitôt son geste accompli, il reposa ses yeux sur le bout de ses pieds qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. La préfète reçut l'équivalent d'un coup de pied au ventre, mais elle n'abandonna pas sa détermination à en savoir plus pour autant.

- Est-ce que tu connais le meurtrier, Drago? Est-ce que tu l'as vu?

Il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Son corps se mit soudainement à devenir proie à de vives secousses qui s'apparentaient étrangement à une envie de vomir. Aussitôt, Hermione glissa de nouveau sa main sur son épaule en posant sur lui un regard chargé d'inquiétude. Heureusement pour son niveau d'angoisse, il se calma après avoir porté une main tremblante à son front qu'il se mit à masser. À cet instant exact, déstabilisée par l'état excessivement fragile dans lequel Drago était plongé, le regard de la préfète se posa sur un objet qui avait échappé à son champ de vision jusque là. Après avoir déplacé son bras, le blondinet avait ouvertement offert un poignard ensanglanté à sa vue, reposant librement là où il aurait pu passer inaperçu s'il se serait montré plus vigilant.

Un poignard. Ensanglanté. C'est uniquement à cet instant qu'elle prit également notice que la manche du chandail de Drago en était recouvert, de ce sang.

Il ne s'agissait là plus d'un « curieux hasard ». Pas après un tel enchaînement de faits.

Horrifié à l'excès, les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent démesurément. Puis, alors qu'un frisson de dégoût fit naître en elle une boule qui alla se loger dans sa gorge, elle s'écarta de lui, se laissant mollement choir sur le sol en retirant ses pieds d'en dessous de ses fesses. D'un calme épatant, elle le fixait, sans ciller, hagard, espérant trouver sur son visage une quelconque lueur qui aurait le pouvoir de la contredire sur les pensées horribles qu'elle venait de mettre en scène dans son esprit suite à la découverte de cette arme blanche.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être…

Drago, atteint par l'impact du silence qu'Hermione étendit, releva de nouveau les yeux sur elle. Le blanc de ses yeux ainsi rougis, il en disait bien long, d'ailleurs suffisamment long pour que les peurs de la Gryffondor de voient bientôt confirmées. Voulant cependant en être certaine, elle se donna un courage convenable afin de lui demander des explications :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça? balbutia-t-elle en désignant le couteau tranchant de son menton.

Il n'eut même pas à toiser l'objet qu'elle avait désigné qu'il sut qu'il s'agissait du couteau qu'il avait amené avec lui dans la salle de bain. Soutenant son regard, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, détail qu'il cessa rapidement lorsqu'il les pressa étroitement l'une contre l'autre. Puis, grimaçant en résultat au calvaire psychologique qu'il subissait, il inspira un bon coup juste avant de soupirer ces mots :

- Je n'en pouvais plus…

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Hermione s'était déjà relevée, épouvantée. Le dos tourné, elle se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers les lavabos qui étaient suspendus au mur face à celui qui retenait les cabinets, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche qu'elle avait ouverte par cette choquante surprise. Elle était si outrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas instantanément que Drago pouvait aisément la voir depuis le reflet qu'envoyait le miroir accroché au-dessus des éviers. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le vit, là, dépité, la lorgner avec pitié dans les yeux, qu'elle trouva la force nécessaire afin de pivoter sur elle-même.

- Co… comment as-tu pu faire une… une telle chose? souffla-t-elle tandis que sa vue s'embrouillait sous l'accumulation de larmes.

Faible, le Serpentard détourna son regard en sentant ces mots trancher chacune de ses veines.

- C'est fini, maintenant… murmura-t-il dans l'espoir de se rassurer qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. (Il tourna la tête vers elle.) Il ne nous fera plus aucun mal, ni à toi, ni à moi…

_- Tu as tué un homme, Drago!_

Sa voix tonna comme un orage, résonnant douloureusement dans l'écho de la salle de bain. Drago, sentant son corps se faire ruer seconde après seconde de ce son strident, se recroquevilla aussitôt. Les jambes rapidement repliées contre elles-mêmes, ses coudes allèrent se poser contre ses genoux afin que ses doigts puissent retenir l'immense pierre qui lui servait de tête. Il ne pleurait pas, non. L'agonie qu'il ressentait ne lui permettait plus d'uniquement pleurer pour tenter de s'apaiser.

Le silence s'abattit. Seule la massive respiration d'Hermione pouvait être entendue. Elle se tenait qu'à quelques mètres de lui, posant sur sa personne un regard saturé de reproche et de honte, mais surtout d'effroi. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Drago capable d'une telle chose.

- Je n'ai pas tué un homme… déclara le Serpentard de sa voix vacillante. J'ai tué une ordure, j'ai tué un salopard qui ne méritait rien d'autre…

- Tu as fait le travail d'un Mangemort…

Il releva subitement la tête, toisant la lionne avec indignation. Ces mots l'eurent profondément humilié, mais surtout blessé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? fit-il d'une voix brisée.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lui ordonna Hermione sur un ton instable, car c'est exactement ça, que tu as fait ; tu as agis comme un Mangemort aurais agis dans un cas semblable.

L'abomination qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de son geste la poussa à le dévisager avec une forte aversion, ne se doutant pas que celui qui recevait ce regard dégoûté de plein fouet se sentait mourir à petits feux. Ébranlé par l'abjection qui teintait ses prunelles, Drago la lorgna à son tour en étirant une longue pause. Comment pouvait-elle le regarder ainsi? Après tout, il avait commis ce meurtre dans le but de venger tous les torts que Rogue lui avait causés, mais également pour châtier le mal qu'il avait infligé à Hermione… Et voilà qu'elle lui démontrait sa reconnaissance en l'étiquetant à un Mangemort? Il l'avait sauvée, encore et encore… et… c'était ça, sa récompense? Non… Pour tout le courage que cette décision lui eut requis, il ne laisserait personne négliger les bienfaits des conséquences, et encore moins le traiter de monstre qu'il n'était pas… Oui, il s'était sali les mains, mais ce, juste pour _elle._

- Si je n'aurais pas eu le bon sens de le faire… débuta-t-il en sentant une rage naissante faire palpiter ses tempes.

Il s'interrompit, subjugué par le ressentiment. Lentement, il se leva, tête baissée, en s'appuyant sur les murets de la cabine, affaibli, malade, chétif. Hermione l'observa sans même esquisser un seul geste pour l'aider, presque apeurée de se trouver en sa présence. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sur ses deux pieds, il releva la tête, poussant la jeune femme à reculer d'un pas lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard dément.

- …alors ce serait _TOI_ qui serais morte! vociféra-t-il.

- Et _MOI,_ je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tuer Rogue, Drago!

Drago fronça les sourcils, outré. Son menton se mit soudainement à trembler, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il pivota mollement afin de faire face au mur avec lequel il s'était aidé afin de se lever, puis y croisa ses avant-bras à la hauteur de son front en s'y laissant choir. Son visage se crispa dans l'intimité de ses bras, retenant un hurlement de fureur, des larmes de détresse, une nausée d'écœurement. À quoi bon s'accrocher…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de… débuta Hermione sur un ton plus posé.

- Tais-toi.

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, mais Hermione l'entendit parfaitement. Offensée par son ordre, elle se renfrogna en serrant les mâchoires.

Quelques secondes plus tard, déterminant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette pièce, elle parcourut quelques pas en direction de la sortie dans l'intention de le laisser dans sa misère. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que la soirée d'avant, quelques heures plus tôt, ils faisaient l'amour avec passion, avec sensualité, avec chaleur et confort… Et voilà que maintenant, tout ne semblait jamais avoir eu lieu.

- Où est-ce que tu vas? demanda aussitôt Drago en sortant de la cabine, désabusé.

La préfète s'arrêta, jouant nerveusement avec ses propres doigts. Elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

- Je crois que nous avons chacun besoin de rester seuls pour un moment, déclara-t-elle en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Tandis que le Serpentard démontrait un désaccord facial parfait avec ce que la lionne venait de proposer, elle poursuivit son chemin vers la porte de la salle de bain en crachant sur son malaise à le laisser seul dans un tel état.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, la supplia-t-il en la rattrapant. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul…

Il saisit sa main, espérant par ce geste l'inciter à rester à ses côtés. Hermione, en sentant ses doigts froids se refermer autour de son poignet, baissa la tête, résignée. Quelque chose l'empêchait de le regarder, comme si elle craignait être prisonnière de cette image d'assassin que Drago s'était lui-même forgée. Serait-elle capable de voir autre chose en lui que le meurtrier qu'il était devenu?

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut l'horreur de constater que non. Dans le bref coup d'œil qu'elle lui accorda, elle eut la folle possibilité de déceler de fines gouttelettes de sang qui gâchait sa peau immaculée. Du sang qui n'était pas sien.

- Laisse-moi partir, râla-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Drago, paniqué à l'idée de la voir partir définitivement, serra l'étreinte de sa main en la rapprochant de lui avec impulsivité.

- Hermione…

- Drago, _LÂCHE-MOI!_ s'écria la jeune femme en évacuant un sanglot.

Brusquement, elle se libéra de sa poigne en reprenant possession de son bras. Massant son poignet endolori, elle lorgna le Serpentard avec mépris, hoquetant sous la brutalité des pleurs qu'elle retenait fermement.

Électrifié par la rage qu'elle eut manifestée à son égard, le blondinet recula d'un pas. Son corps tremblait de sourde panique tandis qu'il regardait Hermione reculer en le dévisageant. Elle pivota vivement et quitta la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Que venait-il de se passer? Venait-elle de le rejeter telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon? Pourquoi avait-elle hurlé? Pourquoi l'avait-elle dévisagé avec cette hargne tortueuse? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas excusée? Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas? Pourquoi ne franchissait-elle pas la porte, là, pour revenir à lui? Pourquoi ne démontrait-elle pas la même ténacité qui l'avait toujours ramené à lui dans les cas qui requérait constamment une aide comme la sienne? Pourquoi là, maintenant, elle faisait défaut aux coutumes qu'elle avait instaurées? Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné? Pourquoi le laissait-elle dans cette horrible condition?

La dernière raison qui le poussait encore à conserver l'espoir que tout entrerait dans l'ordre échappa soudainement à son emprise. Sans le vouloir, Lucius, Narcissa et le défunt Rogue venaient tout juste d'obtenir ce qu'ils s'étaient voulus d'instaurer par un autre moyen : rendre Hermione Granger dans l'incapacité d'intervenir dans la mission de Drago. Seulement, la Gryffondor aura elle-même appliqué cette réticence.

* * *


	39. Dans la tête du meurtrier

_Pas trop de retard, tout de même, non? J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas! Une grosse partie de ce chapitre est consacrée à un flashback (ce qui est en caractère italique, comme d'habitude)._

_J'ai refait un rapide calcul des événements à venir, et je crois que je vais devoir allonger ma fic d'un ou deux chapitres. Sinon, vous vous retrouverez avec deux chapitres de plus de 10 000 mots, c'est certain! Alors bon, aussi bien l'allonger, non?_

_Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 - Dans la tête du tueur**

* * *

Le battant blanc que fixait Drago fondait tranquillement jusqu'à transformer sa vision en un voile noir. Les murs, le sol, les cabines, les lavabos… tout disparus. Une épaisse brume glauque rendait maintenant ambiguë le lieu où il se trouvait. Seul le cadre de porte restait dressé dans cet abîme tel un écran de ses pensées, envoyant dans ses prunelles glacées le souvenir de la soirée d'avant, lorsqu'il s'était glissé hors des bras d'Hermione :

_La chaleur devenait progressivement insupportable au fil de sa contemplation. Le front perlé de sueur, Drago avait la tête penchée sur l'objet qu'il percevait comme une libération future, comme un vague aperçu d'une rédemption pourtant impossible d'accès. Nichée dans un tiroir de vêtements, le poignard tranchant qu'il toisait avec peur au ventre semblait le supplier de faire couler du sang, celui dont tous deux connaissaient pertinemment le possesseur. Seulement, maintenant qu'il était si près du but ultime qui tailladait ses entrailles depuis qu'Hermione avait regagné ses bras, le Serpentard n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Oh, oui, il était sûr qu'il voulait assurer la protection de la Gryffondor, mais l'action en soi que nécessitait cette dérogation assenait chez lui de vifs doutes quant aux conséquences qui s'ensuivraient._

_Drago saisit le manche et leva l'arme blanche avec la crainte que la lame lui saute au visage. Une gouttelette salée qui traçait un chemin pénible sur son front chuta sur le fer du couteau en brouillant le reflet qu'il y voyait de ses propres yeux. Ne voulant pas que cette nouvelle terreur provoque dans ses idées une abdication face à ses plans, il pivota sur lui-même, posant sur sa déesse endormie un regard qui se chargerait immanquablement de lui redonner cette soif de vengeance envers Rogue._

_Que minimement enroulée dans un mince drap blanc, Hermione était étendue sur son ventre et dormait paisiblement. Son bras positionné tout près de son visage trahissait un ancien confort autour de son propre corps, juste avant qu'il ne s'écarte de son étreinte. La lumière tamisée épousait la chute de ses reins dans une ambiance opalescente, féérique, irréelle, lui donnant l'apparence d'une nymphe divine. Que diable avait-il bien pu faire pour devoir en arriver là…_

_Apaisé par ce tableau spectral, Drago abaissa ses yeux pour se reporter à la réalité de la situation. Comme il l'eut espéré, cette ardente convoitise de vendetta se ranima avec virulence. Poussé par cette soudaine volonté, il enfila, par dessus son caleçon, le pantalon qu'il avait abandonné quelques heures plus tôt au pied de son lit, puis attrapa le premier chandail qui passa sous sa main dans le tiroir ouvert. Camouflant le poignard sous la manche dont l'ourlet chatouillait superficiellement sa paume, il inspira bruyamment afin d'emmagasiner ce parfum érotique et langoureux qui voyageait encore dans la pièce, puis quitta la chambre sans se permettre de poser un seul dernier regard sur Hermione._

_Lorsqu'il parcourut la distance entre les appartements des préfets-en-chef et celui de Rogue, la chaleur torride mais ô combien lénitive le suivait encore tel un baume sur son angoisse, loyale et stimulante._

_Trois grands coups tapageurs brisèrent la quiétude des cachots, et le silence qui en dériva eut la sournoise réaction de déserter le pauvre blondinet de son sentiment de sécurité. Inopinément, son corps se paralysa de froid tandis qu'il perçut tout à coup la déplorable odeur que l'arôme de sa chambre avait camouflée jusqu'à cet instant. La même pestilence qu'à l'habitude étouffait maintenant ses narines, puanteur qui amenait chez ses visiteurs ce même et habituel inconfort de s'y retrouver. Toutefois, la possibilité de quitter la place n'était plus dans ses possibilités, car Drago pouvait déjà entendre les pas du professeur de potions s'approcher de sa position de l'autre côté du battant._

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. Rogue, vêtu d'un peignoir noir comme l'ébène, se présenta à lui dans un état bien révélateur quant au moment inopportun que le Serpentard eut choisi pour se présenter au seuil de son antre. Consignant son désir de fuir à la manière d'un lâche, Drago déglutit avec peine puis replaça, du bout des doigts, la lame du poignard qui menaçait dangereusement de glisser hors de son maigre refuge._

_- Bien le bonsoir, fit le maître de potions à mi-voix._

_Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, Rogue offrit un libre chemin à Drago afin qu'il pénètre les murs de son logement. Pinçant les lèvres, le jeune homme adopta le comportement le plus banal qu'il avait la crédibilité de calquer puis franchit le pas de la porte. Rogue, comme si la visite d'un élève dans les temps environnant les douze heures du soir était chose courante, referma le battant derrière lui puis se dirigea vers un bureau personnel au fond de la pièce dominante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. _

_- Je dois avouer que votre visite en ces lieux m'indispose largement, déclara-t-il sobrement._

_D'humeur égale, il captura une carafe d'allure impériale au creux de sa main puis fit apparaître deux minuscules verres de vitre d'un coup de baguette. Drago, tendu par l'angoisse, l'observa agir sans savoir comment procéder, impuissant._

_- Whisky? proposa Rogue en tendant à sa recrue un des verres remplis à rebord qu'il venait tout juste de servir._

_Forcené par l'absurdité de sa proposition, le Serpentard grimaça avec condescendance. Les sourcils froncés, il tentait de contrôler le faible tremblement que son corps amorça._

_- Croyez-vous vraiment que je suis venu ici pour boire un verre avec vous? éructa-t-il en serrant les mâchoires._

_- Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua l'enseignant après avoir bu une gorgée de whisky Pur Feu d'une impassibilité insultante. La raison de votre présence m'est franchement insondable, pour être franc._

_Son attitude désinvolte volait seconde après seconde le courage qui habitait Drago face à sa tâche. Si hâbleur, si suffisant… Cette massive prestance le déstabilisait grandement._

_- Alors? poussa Rogue avec ennui. Que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_Nonchalamment, il s'avança vers son invité. Drago permit au couteau qu'il cachait dans sa manche de se loger lentement dans sa main en le laissant s'y tapir. Le bout du manche, placé vers le bas, rencontra le creux de sa paume. Ce contact avec l'arme raviva en lui sa détermination et son aplomb._

_- N'avez-vous pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu m'amener ici, professeur?_

_Le regard de l'homme se durcit soudainement, jugeant que son vouloir à feindre l'ignorance face à la raison de sa présence n'avait définitivement plus sa place dans l'actualité des choses. Tandis qu'il lorgnait Drago avec une fulgurante rancune, celui-ci, notant ce changement brutal de comportement, serra son poing libre en y rassemblant toute son audace._

_- Si, clairement, céda Rogue suite à une deuxième gorgée de son whisky. Peut-être êtes-vous venu pour me faire part de vos excuses suite au vol de mon antidote à la Goutte du Mort-Vivant que je gardais précieusement dans mes armoires?_

_- Mes… mes excuses…? marmonna Drago, courroucé par ce mot._

_- Oui, vos excuses, appuya l'autre. Celles qui auraient peut-être la bonté de pardonner la rage colossale que vos parents ont maintenant établi contre ma personne par votre faute. La rage qui aurait due vous revenir à vous seul._

_Le Serpentard resta momentanément figé, indigné par l'absence de réplique que la mise en place incongrue des excuses avait provoquée chez lui. Puis, hors de ses gonds, une moue furieuse prit place sur son visage. Au diable les précautions!_

_- J'espère que vous savez où vous les mettre, mes damnées excuses, grogna-t-il du ton le plus méprisant qu'il eut jamais usé._

_Inexpressif, Rogue sonda longuement le jeune Malefoy avant d'aller poser son verre vide contre son bureau. Le second, celui qu'il eut rempli dans l'intention de l'offrir à son visiteur, se fit vider d'une traite avec la même imperturbabilité. Comme si Drago n'avait jamais prononcé cette dernière phrase, le professeur fit face à son élève et croisa les bras. À l'inverse de ce qu'il laissait paraître, Rogue pouvait flairer les incidents subséquents._

_- Mon âme est bonne, cependant, et même sachant pertinemment que vous êtes celui qui a administré l'antidote à Granger, j'ai couvert vos arrières à vos parents et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être devriez-vous nettoyer les traces de vos passages lors de vos infractions futures ; cela pourrait avoir la fâcheuse conséquence de vous trahir._

_Un silence tendu s'étira. Drago, revigoré par la haine, sentait le moment où il se jetterait sur Rogue approcher avec hâte. Contrairement au moment qui s'était étiré avant son départ de sa chambre, une impatience folle face à cet instant s'animait en lui._

_- Et vous, peut-être devriez-vous cesser d'encaisser mes faux pas, car sachez que je ne vous suis reconnaissant d'absolument rien du tout. Absolument rien._

_Rogue afficha un piètre sourire, amusé par l'insolence du jeune Serpentard._

_- Alors j'imagine que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'annonce à vos parents que vous êtes l'unique auteur de ce contretemps._

_- Vous n'en aurez pas la chance, monsieur._

_Son sourire puéril s'effaça graduellement, la puce à l'oreille._

_- Je vous demande pardon? fit-il en haussant un sourcil, le plus sérieux du monde._

_- Selon toute vraisemblance, mes parents auraient maintenant une dent contre vous ; il sera donc beaucoup plus facile de faire passer votre mort sur leur dos._

_Brouillé par ses propos confus, Rogue plissa les yeux en pratiquant une grimace d'incompréhension. D'une lenteur exagérée, il décroisa les bras, sentant une ferme méfiance s'emparer de ses prochains réflexes. Puis, arrachant un tressautement de panique à Drago, il plongea sa main dans son peignoir. Aussitôt que l'homme entama son geste, le Serpentard dégaina l'arme qui chauffait atrocement sa peau sous sa manche puis le pointa vers lui d'une main tremblante. Rogue, interloqué face à cette intervention, suspendit son mouvement sans toutefois retirer sa main de son vêtement. Les yeux écarquillés au-dessus de ses sourcils froncés, ses doigts manipulaient la baguette magique qu'il avait insérée dans sa poche intérieure, attendant le bon moment afin de parer une quelconque attaque de la part du jeune novice._

_- Je ne suis pas venu m'excuser, professeur. Loin de là._

_Lentement, un pied passa devant l'autre, et cet autre devant le précédent. Avançant tranquillement vers sa victime, le professeur Rogue, lui, reculait, abusivement décontenancé par l'attitude imprévisible de Drago. Oserait-il vraiment?_

_- J'ignore ce que vous avez exactement en tête, Drago, mais je vous conseille fortement d'y réfléchir quelques secondes avant de procéder à quelque chose dont vous pourriez éventuellement regretter._

_- Oh, j'y pense depuis bien plus de quelques secondes…_

_Drago se sentait progressivement délirer. Dès le moment même où il eut dégainé son poignard, une sueur chaude et harcelante s'était mise à couvrir son corps en entier, et maintenant qu'il réduisait la distance entre sa proie et lui-même, il semblait peu à peu perdre sa capacité à respirer. Il était apeuré._

_- Retirez votre main de là, ordonna le blondinet de son menton tremblant._

_- Pourquoi un poignard? fit l'enseignant à l'improviste._

_Désabusé par une telle question dans un moment pareil, Drago grimaça de mésentente. Il n'allait certainement pas abaisser ses défenses parce que Rogue aurait envie de bavarder au sujet de sa mise à mort._

_- Pourquoi avoir choisi un poignard? explicita le condamné. Vous avez l'intention de me tuer, ai-je tort? (Drago resserra sa poigne autour du manche de son arme et s'immobilisa.) Alors pourquoi avoir choisi une telle arme? Vous êtes pourtant devenu expert dans le maniement et le contrôle d'une baguette magique…_

_- Ne me sous-estimez pas, ragea le Serpentard. Je ne suis pas idiot!_

_Il étira une courte pause. Rogue semblait réceptif d'une éventuelle clarification._

_- « Prior Incanto », précisa le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas moi qui serai dupé en offrant à ceux qui retrouveront votre corps la possibilité de m'incriminer._

_- Astucieux, commenta le maître des potions sur un ton flatteur._

_- Retirez votre main de là, renchérit Drago en serrant les dents._

_Il s'était avancé d'un pas agile, près à le ronger de sa lame. À l'affût, Rogue leva instantanément sa main, celle qui était libre, en guise de défection. L'autre, cependant, ne bougea pas d'un seule et minime centimètre de son peignoir. Craignant plus que tout un revers de situation et qu'il se retrouve ainsi lui-même mort à la fin de la nuit, Drago se mit à fixer sa main suspecte qui persistait à rester dissimulée. Sa tête le menaçait d'exploser sous l'accumulation de stress._

_- CESSEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT VOTRE CINÉMA! hurla-t-il en sentant une vague de chaleur insoutenable l'assaillir. RETIREZ VOTRE SATANÉE MAIN DE VOTRE FOUTU PEIGNOIR!_

_Chacun de ses membres frémissaient avec violence, trop fébrile à l'idée de se retrouver dans une telle position. Le professeur, suite à cette subite perte de sang-froid, sursauta chétivement. Il semblait toutefois apte à garder un calme obstinément considérable, ce qui angoissait l'agresseur à un point tel qu'il se sentait sur le point d'éclater sous la tension._

_- Très bien, céda Rogue en hochant la tête. Très bien, je vais le faire. Calmez-vous…_

_Posément, il dégagea sa main de son peignoir. Seulement, par la lenteur de son mouvement, Drago doutait clairement de ce que Rogue aurait le culot d'en exhumer._

_Effectivement, lorsque le dos de sa main apparut aux yeux du Serpentard, il eut la faculté de distinguer, entre ses doigts, une tige de bois qui rappelait très nettement celle d'une baguette magique. Ce n'est que lorsque le professeur discerna dans les yeux de son élève une traître lueur lui indiquant qu'il l'avait entraperçue qu'il la dévoila ouvertement dans un élan prompt. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il la pointait vers Drago. Il n'eut toutefois pas la chance de prononcer la moindre incantation que le vert et argent, d'une poussée impulsive, se rua sur lui en le faisant vaciller vers l'arrière. Par chance, le professeur perdit momentanément le contrôle de son corps et envoya sa baguette magique planer tout à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Tout se passa bien rapidement par la suite. Tandis que Drago rassemblait toutes ses forces afin de lui assener ne serait-ce qu'un coup de poignard où bon se plairait-il de se loger, Rogue lui avait empoigné les bras et faisait dériver la trajectoire de la lame qui menaçait sa vie. À un moment, épuisé par cette vive dépense d'énergie, le jeune homme perdit de sa stabilité et Rogue profita de cette faiblesse pour lui envoyer un coup de poing droit sur sa pommette. Drago gémit, souffrant, mais ne lui offrit pas l'avantage pour autant. De nouveau, il tenta en vain de traverser le corps de son opposant de son poignard brûlant jusqu'à ce qu'un élan féroce de Rogue lui fasse échapper son arme._

_Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa protection, Drago se mit à couvrir le visage de son professeur de violents coups de poing. Son moment de folie s'interrompit cependant lorsque Rogue lui balança un genou directement entre les deux jambes. Drago déchira ses cordes vocales d'un cri rauque que l'autre étouffa rapidement en plaquant ses doigts autour de la gorge de son élève. Haletant, il serra son étreinte tandis que l'étudiant toussait avec difficulté, le visage virant au pourpre. Les bras volants dans tous les sens, Drago trouva la force de plaquer ses pouces dans les globes oculaires de l'homme qui les referma aussitôt en tournant la tête. À cette seconde, Drago lui balança son coude sur sa mâchoire._

_La main de Rogue se tendit vers sa baguette qui reposait à quelques mètres de leur position, incapable de bouger à cause des mains du blondinet qui tentaient maintenant de l'étrangler. Limité dans ses mouvements, il reporta alors tant bien que mal son attention sur celui qui l'arrachait progressivement à la vie. À l'aveuglette, Rogue se mit à taper sur son agresseur, devenant de moins en moins lucide. Puis, soudainement, il fit chavirer Drago sur le côté en l'envoyant heurter un bureau à leur proximité. La carafe de whisky précédemment utilisée bascula et déversa son contenu sur le sol en faisant naître une odeur piquante dans la pièce. La tête atteinte par cette dure rencontre, Drago fut dans l'incapacité de réagir durant les quelques secondes qui permit au maître de le rejoindre. Rogue posa une main triomphante sur le torse de l'élève puis étira son bras vers sa baguette :_

_- Accio baguette! grogna-t-il avec presse._

_La baguette vola instantanément jusqu'à sa main dans laquelle ses doigts se refermèrent. Son visage et son arme pivotèrent en direction de Drago aussitôt ensuite._

_- Endolo…_

_Un hurlement sauvage et désespéré qui n'était pas le sien coupa la fin de son incantation et troubla la quiétude de l'appartement. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche inexpressive, Rogue ouvrit une main lâche de laquelle sa baguette chuta en émettant un faible claquement contre le sol. D'un bruissement paisible, elle roula bien loin d'eux. L'enseignant, devenu qu'une piètre loque, abaissa la tête vers le côté de son abdomen d'un mouvement saccadé ; un poignard y était enfoncé. Sur le manche, la main blanche de Drago ne cessait d'appliquer une lourde pression afin d'approfondir l'entaille qui venait indéniablement de tuer Severus Rogue. Un liquide chaud et visqueux coulait sur ses doigts en abondance._

_- Prends ça, sale ordure! sanglota furieusement Drago, le visage tordu par le supplice de sa lutte._

_Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible dont Drago frissonna à ouïr tel un horrible son liquéfié. Retenant un haut-le-cœur, le jeune garçon toisa avec révulsion le mince filet de sang qui coula entre les lèvres de Rogue. Puis, après que le liquide écarlate se soit écrasé contre son propre chandail dans un bruit minime et mat, le corps de Rogue s'effondra sur le sien, flasque, inarticulé, mort. Aussitôt, comme s'il aurait voulu éviter la peste, Drago recueillit les derniers efforts qu'il possédait encore afin de repousser l'homme dont la plaie ouverte déversait son sang sur lui. Il s'écarta du cadavre d'une démarche vacillante et ferma les yeux, pantelant, en tentant de reprendre haleine, choqué, traumatisé, pétrifié._

_Le mélange d'odeurs qui emplissait ses narines intensifia sa nausée : celle des cachots, celle du whisky, celle du sang, de la mort… La tête contre le mur derrière lui, Drago n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux, car il était certain qu'il vomirait s'il imposait cette scène à ses yeux. Il refusait de voir le fruit de son énervement, l'étendue de sa haine, le résultat de son accès de rage. Il refusait de revoir le regard de sa victime. Mais pourtant, juste afin de s'assurer que tout était fini, il éleva ses paupières._

_Son cœur remonta instantanément jusqu'à sa gorge. Il ignorait l'endroit exact où il avait poignardé Rogue, mais l'immense flaque pourpre lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait exécuté sa tâche à un endroit fatale. À son beau milieu, telle une île s'érigeant d'une mer sanglante, le corps du maître des potions gisait contre son dos, figé, son vêtement s'imbibant rapidement de ce liquide dégoûtant. Puis, perpendiculairement à son torse, le manche de son poignard vertigineusement enfoncé se dressait sur cette planéité inerte._

_Drago entrouvrit la bouche, se devinant sur le point de dégueuler. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette puanteur, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette intense luminosité, il ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle… Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'air qu'il respirait, le sentiment d'insécurité qu'il ressentait… Il étouffait, littéralement._

_Une substance liquide épousa les contours de ses doigts plaqués au sol : du sang, encore ce sang, le sang de Rogue. Comme électrifié par ce contact, Drago retira sa main du plancher et toisa avec dédain sa main maculée. Lentement, une goutte opaque et sombre coula de sa paume afin de tracer un chemin sinueux vers son poignet, puis, tel un feu d'artifice, la manche de son chandail absorba le liquide en créant une multitude de fines zébrures sanguinaires dans le tissu. Il ne tarda pas bien longtemps avant de découvrir son pull presqu'entièrement recouvert de ce sang. Derechef, à cette constatation, il fut secoué d'un haut-le-cœur qu'il contînt en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air._

_Rapidement, il se releva en s'aidant du meuble à ses côtés. L'esprit encore ébranlé, son corps chancela brusquement lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux pieds, l'envoyant paresseusement rencontrer le mur sur lequel il s'était précédemment adossé. Il soupira maladivement lorsqu'il scruta l'étendue de son carnage : c'était obscène, totalement épouvantable. C'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça? Plaquant son avant-bras contre son ventre, Drago se sentit bientôt incapable de retenir sa nausée. C'est exactement à cet instant qu'il s'obligea à déserter la place. Repassant tout près de la dépouille du Mangemort, le Serpentard reprit possession de son poignard sans même regarder la victime puis sortit des appartements de Rogue en tentant d'effacer, de sa mémoire auditive, le son répugnant que son arme avait engendré lorsqu'il l'eut retirée de sa plaie._

_Titubant, Drago courait vers une destination qu'il connaissait déjà mais sans en connaître la véritable raison. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'Hermione l'avait déjà retrouvé là qu'il se rendait précisément dans cette salle de bain? Il l'ignorait, et pour tout dire, il s'en moquait ; il ne voulait que mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le cadavre de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer._

Durant tout ce temps, Drago eut la capacité de retenir cette nausée. Mais là, lorsque ces images cessèrent leur cheminement continu, elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche à la manière d'un boomerang. Automatiquement, il pivota sur lui-même et s'effondra au-dessus d'un lavabo, là où il extériorisa tout son écœurement sans plus s'abstenir. Appuyé sur ses mains, il gémit bruyamment en réalisant le mal qu'il éprouva suite à cette décharge qui ne se chargea aucunement d'apaiser sa souffrance morale. Au contraire, elle raviva son entière douleur, elle lui renvoya au visage son homicide, elle lui rappela le douloureux abandon d'Hermione, elle lui remémora que le moment crucial où il devrait risquer sa vie aux dépens de Lord Voldemort approchait à grands pas.

Mal-portant, Drago releva la tête afin d'observer son reflet dans le miroir. De larges cernes boursouflées rendaient son visage ridicule, et son teint verdâtre, quant à lui, rendait son état tout simplement excentrique. On aurait dit un pathétique maquillage de cirque Moldu destiné à faire rire ses idiots de spectateurs. Lassé, il poussa un rire soupiré en rebaissant la tête. Mais quelle situation dérisoire, tout de même… Drago Malefoy s'était entiché d'une fille après l'avoir malencontreusement sauvée des griffes d'un Détraqueur. Suite à ça, cette fille se mit à le harceler afin de lui apporter une aide qu'il ne désirait pas. Cédant un de ces jours, ils vécurent ensemble des moments diverses : certains inquiétants et dangereux, d'autres émotifs et affectueux. Parmi ce nombre incalculable d'incidents, le professeur Rogue vint mettre son grain de sel afin de compliquer le tout et fit d'ailleurs si bien son boulot que Drago Malefoy croula sous la pression et le tua de ses propres mains. Finalement, maintenant qu'il désirait plus que tout une aide extérieure afin de rester droit et fort face à la mission dangereuse dont il était forcé d'accomplir, voilà que ladite fille qui l'eut jadis harcelé pour lui apporter son aide n'avait plus rien à lui offrir.

Drago ricana, la tête penchée entre ses épaules. Grotesque, stupide, insensé, totalement absurde! Non, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par sa situation… C'était franchement sot.

L'amour… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, au fond? Dans les temps qui courraient, là, maintenant, l'amour avait-il véritablement une place dans la société? Prestement, il se redressa son menton et planta ses prunelles dans ses propres prunelles, s'analysant durement. Il pouvait aisément répondre à cette question : non. La mort, les tueries, l'hypocrisie, l'obtention de pouvoir, voilà ce qui régnait. C'était Voldemort, qui régnait. L'amour n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Admettons un instant qu'Hermione n'aurait pas réagi ainsi suite à la nouvelle du meurtre que Drago avait commis ; auraient-ils pu, un de ces jours, vivre cet attachement librement? Non. L'amour n'était rien. _Rien du tout._

Et dans tous les cas, un Malefoy – car c'était bien ce qu'il était – ne pouvait pas tomber en amour. Ce Malefoy-ci, lui-même, portait la Marque des Ténèbres. Il aurait dû la porter fièrement, mais Drago avait peur. Son fléchissement face à sa destinée l'avait tellement affaibli qu'il s'était abaissé au niveau de croire en l'_amour… _Voilà la preuve qu'il ne pouvait être porteur de cette preuve d'appartenance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre… Puisqu'il venait de perdre celle qu'il croyait aimer… Puisqu'il venait de prouver qu'il était celui qu'il refusait de croire qu'il était devenu en tuant un homme… Puisqu'il n'avait aucun autre choix que d'accomplir sa mission, et ce, au péril de sa propre vie… Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller devant? Plus rien ne le retenait, alors soit.

Il inspira excessivement, puis expira en étirant son souffle sur plusieurs secondes. Avec volonté, il se ressaisit. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait reprendre possession de sa tête. Afin de s'aider, Drago tourna les robinets du lavabo dans l'intention de s'asperger le visage d'une eau bien froide. Ceci fait, il prononça un _« récurvite! »_ qui rendit son chandail aussi propre que neuf et quitta la salle de bain sans se soucier de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

- Oh! Par Merlin, _Drago!_ couina une voix derrière lui qui perça ses tympans.

À la première syllabe, le jeune homme avait tressauté. Il pivota en direction de ce son strident dans l'espoir niais qu'il s'agisse d'Hermione, mais fut grandement exaspéré d'y voir une Pansy Parkinson plus qu'hystérique. Suivie par sa horde habituelle de serpents, la jeune femme dont le visage était couvert de larmes se jeta dans ses bras puis éclata en sanglots. Pris sur le vif, Drago grimaça d'incrédulité sans savoir comment réagir.

- Mais où étais-tu, Dragounet-chéri? poursuit-elle sur le même ton. C'est com-plè-te-ment-ho-rri-ble, ce qui est arrivé! (Elle se recula légèrement afin de s'accrocher à ses épaules, face-à-face.) L'as-tu su? As-tu su ce qu'il s'est produit?

Perturbé par un tel accueil, Drago se força à reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Il lança un regard confus à ses confrères qui s'approchaient tranquillement d'eux et réalisa finalement la raison de ce délire lorsqu'il décoda leurs expressions sépulcrales sur leur visage. Oui, bien sûr… Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ne serait-ce que durant l'espace de quelques petites secondes?

- Le professeur Rogue! s'exclama Pansy en devinant sa brume. Tu n'as pas su ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

- Oh, ah, oui… baragouina Drago en haussant les sourcils. Oui, oui, bien sûr…

Son cœur était lourd. Il se mit bêtement à croire qu'il avait le mot « meurtrier » de gravé sur son front tellement le choc était ressent. Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent arrivèrent à leurs côtés, la tête basse. Au même moment, les sanglots de Pansy se renouvelèrent d'une puissance décuplée, au grand mécontentement de ses fragiles tympans. Chétive, elle enfouit son visage humide dans le cou de son amoureux.

- Salut, mec, marmonna Zabini en broyant du noir, les mains dans les poches.

Drago les salua d'un bref signe de tête, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'ils pourraient tous très facilement déchiffrer son air crapuleux?

- Pourquoi as-tu manqué le discours de Dumbledore? fit Nott.

- J'ai tout appris par La Gazette, expliqua Drago, donc je… je me suis dis que c'était inutile de me pointer là-bas pour entendre ce que je savais déjà…

Ses amis hochèrent la tête en un mouvement lugubre synchronique. Le blondinet, ne sachant que faire de ses bras, entoura le corps de sa « petite amie » en resserrant son étreinte. Pansy pleurait encore, mais s'apaisa en se lovant plus confortablement contre son torse.

- Aurait-il dit quelque chose de plus concernant l'identité du meurtrier? demanda le coupable avec appréhension.

- Non, bien franchement, affirma tragiquement Zabini. Les autorités du ministère travaillent encore là-dessus. Ils vont rester un certain temps à Poudlard à défaut de renvoyer prématurément chacun des élèves chez eux pour l'enquête… Sinon, c'est tout ce que nous avons appris de plus de ce dont La Gazette mentionnait déjà.

Tendu par la nouvelle, le leader de la troupe de Serpentard hocha superficiellement la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

- Et qu'adviendra-t-il de nos cours de potions? ajouta-t-il.

- Il n'y en aura plus jusqu'à la fin de l'année, annonça Zabini. Dumbledore aurait bien pu convoquer un remplaçant, mais il veut rendre hommage aux longues années d'enseignement de Rogue à ce poste en le laissant vacant.

Un petit moment de silence corsé s'installa, donnant la vedette au doux pétillement de la pluie qui martelait les quelques baies vitrées colorées du long corridor dans lequel ils se tenaient tous.

- Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un pourrait tant détester le professeur Rogue! s'emporta subitement Pansy. Il était si humble, si… respectable!

- Certains idiots sont incapables de jauger la précellence des sang-pur, commenta Nott sur un ton compatissant. J'espère qu'ils trouveront l'assassin et qu'ils lui feront regretter son geste…

Le visage de Drago se ternit tandis que ceux de ces condisciples approuvèrent à la proclamation de Nott. L'idée soudaine d'avoir une fanatique de Rogue d'enfouie entre ses bras et d'autres tout autour de sa personne lui déplut considérablement. Sans démontrer une trop grande marque d'agacement, il se dégagea de son accolade. Il fallait qu'il quitte les environs avant de concrétiser son vœu et de fracasser chacun de leur crâne de moineau contre le mur de pierre froide…

- Je retourne à ma chambre, déclara Drago d'une prestance austère.

- Non, attends. T'as reçu du courrier, vieux, fit Nott en lui tendant une missive excessivement cachetée. Je ne sais pas trop qui est le destinateur, mais dans tous les cas, il voulait clairement que son contenu soit gardé secret.

Drago lorgna l'enveloppe humide avec morgue, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une multitude d'asticots en ressortent. Ne voulant toutefois pas attirer davantage de questions sur son contenu qu'elle en suscitait sûrement déjà par son soin de confidentialité, il la saisit d'un geste désinvolte puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Merci, déboula-t-il.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne, Drago? minauda Pansy en frottant ses yeux.

- Non, j'aimerais être seul, répondit-il en reculant, prêt à quitter sa compagnie maintenant indésirable. Pour… pour réfléchir à tout ça…

Il se tut quelques instants, dévisageant ses camarades avec embarras. Les six Serpentard semblaient complètement troublés à l'idée de voir leur meneur les abandonner une fois de plus. Ne s'en souciant que très vaguement, il leur fit un dernier signe de main puis se retourna en poursuivant son chemin vers sa chambre de préfet. Il n'avait certainement pas assuré en ce qui concernait un état conséquemment choqué à aborder par rapport à l'annonce du décès de son directeur de maison, mais Salazar savait à quel point il s'en moquait.

Quelques étages plus bas, Drago trouva enfin un coin isolé où il put consulter sa missive en toute discrétion. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'enveloppe, il se surprit à la découvrir presque entièrement chiffonnée. Sans s'en rendre compte, durant son trajet jusqu'à son point actuel, il n'avait cessé de la manipuler avec nervosité entre ses doigts énervés et fébriles. Mais maintenant, ils s'affairaient déjà à décacheter l'enveloppe avec ardeur, pestant sur la quantité industrielle de colle qui avait été appliquée afin que son contenu ne se retrouve pas violé. Enfin, après plus de deux minutes de travail acharné, il tenait entre ses mains un parchemin si fin qu'il en paraissait vieux de mille ans. Avec précaution et frayeur, il la déplia. Son cœur pratiqua un saut périlleux lorsqu'il y reconnut l'écriture de son père :

_« Tout se passe cette nuit même. Tu seras informé aussitôt que tu pourras t'y rendre, et n'oublie pas de lancer le signal lorsque tu y seras. Nous bloquerons aussitôt les forces et renforts de Poudlard. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Potter, il te suivra sans problème. _

_L'avenir de l'histoire de la magie repose sur toi, Drago. Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur. Fais de nous les parents les plus fiers, et tu seras le Mangemort le plus respecté de tous les temps._

_Ton père »_

Ses mains tremblaient à outrance. Figé, il devint soudainement frigorifié, maladif, totalement malsain. Il relut ces mots maintes et maintes fois, tentant de réaliser que cette nuit-là, il irait droit vers le chemin du suicide.

* * *


	40. Le début de la fin

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Uniquement deux reviews sur le dernier chapitre... Avoir su qu'avoir trois jours de retard aurait cet effet-là sur mes lecteurs, je n'aurais pas lésiné... Je peux compter sur vous pour commenter celui-ci? C'est très bientôt fini, vous savez? Plus que trois chapitres, et c'est la fin!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous donnera envie de m'écrire un petit commentaire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 40 - Le début de la fin**

Le feu dansant dans l'âtre était étrangement méditatif. D'ailleurs, puisqu'elle était seule depuis l'heure et demie qui s'était étirée une fois que les horloges eurent sonné les douze coups de minuit, elle eut l'opportunité d'étirer longuement cette méditation, mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle se sentait horriblement isolée et dépitée que ces flammes gaies avaient le pouvoir d'amplement l'apaiser. Étendu contre son flanc sur une ottomane carmin positionné face au foyer, Hermione fixait ces langues de feu de ses yeux aussi rougis que l'était actuellement l'ambiance globale de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le visage ténébreux, les banderoles rougeoyantes qui s'agitaient ne cessaient de lui rappeler quelques bribes de son passé proche, celui qu'elle avait passé avec Drago mais qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à étirer plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

Elle, Hermione Granger, amoureuse d'un Mangemort? Et ses principes si fidèles, où les entreposait-elle? En fait, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle culpabilisait à un point tel qu'elle aurait voulu tout effacer. La raison de son état désenchanté, ce n'était nulle autre que l'aveu de Drago sur l'identité de l'assassin de Rogue. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à vivre sans problème en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était amoureuse d'un disciple fidèle au sorcier le plus terrifiant de tous les temps, mais en revanche, poursuivre sa route en se répétant mentalement que la personne dont elle était amoureuse était un meurtrier, ça, elle n'en avait pas la force.

Elle avait honte d'abandonner Drago dans une telle situation, mais contrairement à son refus de l'accompagner à la Cabane Hurlante quelques mois plus tôt, cette fois-ci, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Elle ne pouvait plus aller devant, elle ne pouvait plus l'aider, car tout devenait un cauchemar de plus en plus réel. Et cette mission… celle qui concernait son meilleur ami, celui avec qui elle avait traîné durant ces six dernières années… Hermione ne pouvait pas trahir cette si longue amitié pour une frivole amourette de quelques mois. Les deux poids dans la balance étaient franchement instables, et absolument tout faisait pencher sa loyauté du côté d'Harry plutôt que celui de Drago.

Hermione croisa ses bras sous son menton et les nicha solidement à l'accoudoir de l'ottomane. Quand viendrait le temps où elle cesserait de pleurer pour lui? Elle se mordit douloureusement la lèvre lorsqu'elle sentit un sanglot sur le point de s'extérioriser. C'était si dur, de ne pas se lever afin d'aller retrouver le Serpentard… C'était si insoutenable, de rester là, en sachant que Drago était au bord d'un précipice, encore plus seul qu'elle ne l'était elle-même… C'était si invivable de rester cloîtrée dans sa tour d'ivoire même après la révélation des sentiments du blondinet à son égard… Elle n'aurait qu'à se redresser et à franchir le portrait de la grosse Dame afin d'aller le rejoindre, mais même malgré sa lourde peine, elle savait que de ne rien faire était la meilleure des solutions à adopter.

Elle soupira bruyamment, soupir qui se transforma en un gloussement de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine briser le silence des petites heures de la nuit :

_- Ron!_

Alarmée par la panique qui avait teinté la voix qu'elle devina à être celle d'Harry, Hermione se releva prestement en jetant un regard inquiet vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Celui qui avait poussé ce cri ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de dévaler les marches d'une hâte singulière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry? paniqua Hermione.

- Ron! répéta le Survivant en s'agrippant aux bras de la préfète. Est-ce que tu l'as vu?! Sais-tu où il est?!

- Je… Non, non, Harry, je ne sais pas! fit-elle sur un ton confus. Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose?

Harry libéra Hermione se son étreinte et se mit à exécuter nerveusement les cent pas en jetant des regards dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Il porta rapidement ses deux mains à sa tête, affolé.

- Oh, sac à gargouilles… marmonna-t-il sous le regard angoissé de la jeune femme. Oh, non, oh, non, non, non…

- Harry, par tous les mages, qu'est-ce qui se passe? renchérit Hermione en jouant convulsivement avec ses doigts. Vas-tu me parler, bon sang?!

Derrière eux, deux Gryffondor firent irruption dans la salle commune par les mêmes escaliers qu'il avait précédemment dégringolée, alertés par la soudaine panique de leur camarade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry? demanda Seamus, les sourcils froncés.

L'Élu se retourna vivement et s'approcha de lui et de Dean en un grand pas pressé.

- Avez-vous vu Ron? déboula-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Avez-vous vu Ron, dernièrement? Dans les dernières minutes?

- Je l'ai vu quitter sa couchette durant la nuit, expliqua Dean tandis que Seamus dévisageait Harry avec incrédulité. Il doit uniquement être au petit coin…

Un long silence s'étendit sur les quatre Gryffondor tandis que chacun dévisageait Harry avec scepticisme. Lui, ne sachant pas où donner tête, resta longuement immobile. Après un certain temps qui lui permit de se calmer, il afficha un sourire complètement faux. C'est exactement à ce moment qu'Hermione détermina qu'il avait sûrement été victime d'un de ces rêves inquiétants qui s'avéraient trop souvent à être véridiques.

- Oui, vous avez raison, céda-t-il en tapotant l'épaule d'un. Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, les gars. J'ai… C'était sûrement qu'un cauchemar.

- Heu, d'accord… fit Seamus en haussant un sourcil. Sans rancune…

- Ouais, c'est ça, trancha Harry. Bonne nuit.

Après un dernier échange de regards songeurs, Seamus et Dean quittèrent la salle commune et regagnèrent les dortoirs des garçons. Aussitôt après s'être assurée qu'ils ne risquaient plus d'entendre quoi que ce soit, Hermione saisit l'épaule d'Harry et le força à lui faire face.

- Harry, à quoi as-tu rêvé? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieux du monde.

- Ron, déclara-t-il simplement. Il est en danger, en grand danger. (Il se dirigea vers un sofa. Hermione, attentive, le suivit.) C'est flou, très flou, mais… Ron est dans la forêt interdite, je l'ai vu. (Hermione fronça les sourcils, peu rassurée.) Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve, j'en suis certain. C'était beaucoup trop réel, beaucoup trop…

En un mouvement brusque, Harry s'assit. La préfète, tourmentée, s'accroupit à ses côtés puis garda équilibre en s'agrippant à l'accoudoir.

- En es-tu certain?

- Oui! s'impatienta-t-il en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Comment expliquerais-tu son absence, dans d'autres cas? Pourquoi quitterait-il les dortoirs en plein milieu de la nuit, peux-tu me dire? Il est là-bas, je le sais. Il s'y est peut-être rendu sous l'influence de l'Imperium ou je-ne-sais-quoi… Je dois aller le sortir de là! Je suis le seul qui puisse l'aider!

Du même mouvement qu'il eut adopté pour s'asseoir, Harry se releva. Au même instant, Hermione en fit de même et plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules afin de freiner son élan d'inconséquence.

- Non, attends! s'exclama-t-elle. Et si… et si tout ça… ce n'était qu'un piège?

- Un piège? Comment se pourrait être un piège, Hermione?

- La mission de Drago, Harry! poussa-t-elle d'une agressivité involontaire. Et si Voldemort voulait que tu aies cette vision afin que tu t'y rendes, dans la forêt interdite?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était elle-même en train d'enfoncer Drago dans un trou, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry se rendre là où il risquerait sa vie.

- Et si Drago t'attendait, là-bas? poursuit-elle. Tu te souviens ; il était question d'un second duel entre toi et lui…

- Et alors? Et si, au contraire, tout ça était vrai? Oui, je reconnais que l'adon entre le duel de Malefoy et moi et mon rêve concernant Ron serait plutôt maladroit, mais tout de même… Où est Ron, dans tout ça? Ça a peut-être un lien, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à des suppositions et le laisser se faire tuer!

- Mais c'est toi qui vas te faire tuer si tu te rends là-bas!

- Alors ç'aurait été pour une bonne cause ; je ne peux pas laisser Ron mourir!

Apeurée, Hermione dégagea ses mains de sur ses épaules puis enfonça ses poings contre ses hanches. Elle ne savait que faire pour empêcher Harry de se rendre dans la forêt interdite, mais elle pouvait déjà déterminer que c'était une cause perdue. Pourquoi était-elle certaine que tout ça n'était que manipulation pour inciter le Grand Survivant à se jeter dans la gueule du loup? Comme l'avait dit Dean, Ron n'était probablement qu'installé sur un bol de toilette…

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion! s'écria Hermione, en perte de patience.

_- Arrête de me dire ça!_ vociférât-il en perdant son sang-froid. Tu ne veux pas m'aider à le sortir de son pétrin? Très bien! Mais moi, je vais m'y rendre, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher!

Sans lambiner une seule seconde de plus, Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse Dame d'un pas rageur. Hermione, craignant plus que tout pour sa sécurité, tapota nerveusement du pied durant l'espace d'une demi-seconde, soucieuse, puis, d'un élan résolu, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur lui.

- Désolée, Harry… marmonna-t-elle. _Stupéfix!_

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de faire un seul pas de plus qu'un éclair électrique rouge jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione et le frappa entre ses omoplates. La seconde suivante, il était complètement figé.

Regrettant que très faiblement cette traître attaque, Hermione abaissa sa baguette en inspirant un bon coup. Harry ne serait certainement pas d'une humeur très vive lorsque quelqu'un lui permettrait enfin de bouger de nouveau, mais elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir ; c'était uniquement pour son bien. Ron était sûrement en sécurité, tout comme la totalité des étudiants de Poudlard. En revanche, Drago, lui, risquait beaucoup si son ennemi ne se pointait pas au lieu de son rendez-vous. Alors, tandis que son inquiétude vis-à-vis Harry s'était éteinte, celle envers Drago s'attisa soudainement.

Ses ressentes réflexions ne semblaient plus avoir aucun sens, pour elle. Allait-elle le laisser périr entre les mains de Lord Voldemort par sa faute?

Certainement pas!

Armée de son courage et de sa détermination, Hermione passa tout près du corps immobile d'Harry et franchit le portrait de la grosse Dame.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, la Gryffondor était déjà dans la cours extérieure du château. Elle devait avouer que les passages secrets de Poudlard lui étaient d'une grande utilité, surtout maintenant que chaque sortie était surveillée par un représentant du ministère de la Magie depuis l'annonce de la mystérieuse mort de Severus Rogue. De plus, l'idée de devoir affronter un Auror entrainé ne l'enchantait aucunement, et ce encore moins en sachant qu'elle se devait de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

La deuxième heure de la nuit expliquait parfaitement l'épaisse obscurité du parc, mais en aucun cas la lueur verdâtre qui traversait la masse d'arbres dense qui marquait la lisière de la forêt interdite. Comme subitement liée à un lourd boulet de canon, sa course se ralentit tandis qu'elle lorgnait avec frayeur l'étendue de cet éclat inquiétant. Hermione tenta tout de même de ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur, décidée à venir en aide au Serpentard. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider, mais elle tenterait inévitablement de le dissuader d'accomplir sa mission… De toute façon, Harry était dans l'incapacité de se rendre à son lieu de rendez-vous.

Son cœur bondit brutalement lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette noire se détacher de l'ambiance toxique et menaçante. Il était là, c'était lui, Drago! Saisie d'un malaise qui provoqua dans sa tête une horrible migraine, elle grimaça sous le pénible effort que lui requérait maintenant sa course. Cependant, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt, elle se permit enfin de ralentir son allure. Elle se devait maintenant de rester aussi discrète qu'une souris pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Cachée derrière un tronc massif, Hermione observait Drago s'éloigner entre les arbres avec une sourde terreur au creux du ventre. Tout en prenant bien soin d'appliquer un maximum de précautions nécessaires, la jeune femme le suivit, maudissant les feuilles sèches qui crépitaient sous son poids et qui risquaient par le fait même de trahir sa présence. Le Serpentard sembla d'ailleurs en prendre notice, car son pas se fit soudainement beaucoup plus rapide et impatient. À ce stade-ci de sa mission, il devait sûrement croire que la personne qui le suivait n'était nulle autre qu'Harry… Dans le cas présent, il ne devait donc aucunement se douter qu'Hermione était en train de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et ce, délibérément.

Drago jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Aussitôt, la préfète gloussa faiblement en s'agrippant à un arbre, les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Une longue tranquillité s'ensuivit, donnant l'occasion à Hermione de réaliser à quel point ils s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans cette occulte forêt. Des bruits lointains et mystérieux lui serraient les tripes, le vent sournois lui donnait des sueurs froides… Tout pour ne pas se sentir en sécurité. Elle tremblait et avait froid. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, après avoir constaté que Drago s'était sûrement arrêté afin d'analyser les alentours, le bruits de ses pas reprit, allégeant le stress qui s'était emparé de son corps.

Derechef, Hermione sortit de sa cachette afin de le suivre, et fut plutôt soulagé de s'arrêter, quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Drago en fit autant. Au beau milieu d'une clairière d'une quinzaine de mètres de diamètre, il lui tournait le dos et reprenait visiblement son souffle. Tout yeux tout oreilles, elle s'accroupit doucement contre le sol dans l'intention de garder une plus grande stabilité. Ses doigts allèrent s'agripper contre le tronc tandis qu'elle permit à son regard de balayer la scène qui se présentait à elle avec une plus grande attention. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui allait se produire dans les prochains instants, mais son petit doigt lui indiquait fermement qu'il serait grandement préférable qu'elle ne se fasse pas entrevoir.

Et bien évidemment, Ron ne se trouvait pas là, en danger de mort, comme l'avait cru Harry.

Drago sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche si furieusement qu'Hermione aurait juré qu'elle lui mangeait la cuisse. Plissant les yeux, elle le toisait avec clémence. Il semblait si affolé, si vulnérable, si fragile… Comment eut-elle pu penser le laisser à son propre sort même si cette pensée ne l'eut caressée que durant l'espace de quelques minutes? Il n'était pas maître de son destin! Ce n'était pas lui, qui avait choisi de devenir Mangemort et ainsi de subir tout ce à quoi il fut forcé de faire face! Alors comment eut-elle pu laisser une cruauté si vive s'emparer d'elle à l'égard d'une âme corrompue telle que la sienne?

Un bras tremblotant s'éleva dans les airs. Aiguisée, Hermione s'arracha à ses propres réflexions afin de ne rien manquer à ce à quoi elle s'apprêtait à assister. Drago semblait hésiter, mais sa baguette, tendue vers le ciel, émettait déjà un éclat vert et aveuglant.

_- Morsmorde!_ hurla-t-il.

Dans une explosion de lumière qui rendit le paysage momentanément aussi blanc que neige par son éclat scintillant, une Marque des Ténèbres géante se dessina dans le ciel. Après avoir permis à ses yeux de s'habituer au retour d'une faible luminosité, Hermione retira son bras suspendu au-dessus de ses yeux puis posa dans la mer d'étoiles un regard complètement horrifié. Un souvenir horrible traversa son esprit : l'attaque des Mangemorts lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… Drago venait-il véritablement de donner un signal afin qu'une telle chose se reproduise?! Complètement hors d'elle, Hermione se releva dans un élan irréfléchi puis sortit de son refuge afin de rejoindre le criminel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! tempêta-t-elle en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là?!

Drago se retourna d'une vitesse aussi fulgurante que l'éclair. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione s'approcher d'elle, ses yeux prirent la dimension de deux souafles. Non, vraisemblablement, il ne s'attendait aucunement à ce que ce soit Hermione qui débouche de la forêt pour venir à sa rencontre…

- Qu… _Hermione?!_ Qu'est-ce que… _QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ?_ hurla-t-il en la rejoignant. Va-t-en d'ici!

Aussitôt qu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, il se jeta dans ses bras pour la saisir brutalement par les épaules. Rouge de panique, il serra ses doigts autour de ses bras.

- Tu vas tous nous tuer, Drago! perça-t-elle en sentant une fumée épaisse sortir de ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, de faire apparaître une telle chose au-dessus de notre école?! Es-tu simplement conscient de…

- Tu ne sais absolument rien! Rien, rien, rien du tout! _Va-t-en, Hermione!_ Va-t-en pendant qu'il est encore temps! _MAINTENANT!_

Promptement, il la repoussa. Cependant, contrairement à l'effet qu'il aurait escompté, Hermione ne capitula pas. Au contraire, elle se rua de nouveau sur lui, frustrée et aucunement prête à renoncer.

_- Non!_ Je ne quitterai pas! Pas avant que tu retires cette horreur de là! Enlève-la! Immédiatement! Tu vas tous nous tuer!

- Tu n'as absolument rien compris! aboya le Mangemort avec une fureur hors du commun. Je ne peux _PAS_ faire ça! Va-t-en! Fiche-moi la paix et dégage d'ici, bordel! Je t'en supplie, fais ce que je te dis ou tu vas te faire tuer!

- Nous allons tous creuver si tu ne retires pas cette Marque des Ténèbres de là, de toute façon!

- Satanée de cabocharde! Hermione, _VA-T-EN!_ Je ne pourrai pas supp…

Drago se tut soudainement, comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de travers. La Gryffondor, alarmée par ce changement de comportement brutal, tenta de le garder redressé lorsqu'il menaça de s'effondrer contre le sol. Les sourcils froncés, son cœur se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine avec véhémence.

- Drago…? couina-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que…?

Brusquement, après avoir pratiqué une grimace souffrante, le Serpentard se cambra violemment vers l'arrière et échappa à l'étreinte de la préfète. Dans un grand bruit sourd, il s'affaissa sur le sol terreux, respirant avec difficulté. Choquée par ce à quoi elle assistait, Hermione recula de quelques pas maladroits, ne sachant pas que faire devant l'attitude étrange de Drago.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as…? demanda-t-elle en osant enfin s'approcher.

À ce même moment, le corps de Drago se convulsa rudement en entamant de complexes contractions. Aussitôt, Hermione se recula une nouvelle fois, une main plaquée contre son cœur qui se débattait avec une ardeur sans pareille. Puis, comme si un esprit invisible assenait le blondinet de cruels coups de couteau, il se mit à geindre, puis à gémir pour finalement se mettre à crier et à hurler. Tout ça, il le faisait en se tortillant dans tous les sens, recroquevillé contre sa propre personne, torturé, assailli.

La main libre d'Hermione alla se plaquer contre sa bouche, complètement horrifiée par sa conduite inhabituelle et critique. Instantanément, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues gelées, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour stopper son supplice. Elle était terrifiée.

- Drago… sanglota-t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles, déchirée par ses hurlements.

À un moment où ce spectacle devint insupportable, la Gryffondor s'approcha de lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir apaiser son état, mais elle reçut le revers d'une main en pleine figure lorsqu'elle s'accroupit à ses côtés. Ses fesses gagnèrent rapidement le sol, déstabilisée par cette claque inattendue. Une main contre sa joue, elle utilisa l'autre afin de se traîner quelques mètres plus loin du corps agité de Drago, crispant son visage sous l'effort de ne pas hurler afin que tout ce mauvais cinéma cesse sur-le-champ. C'était un affreux cauchemar qui se matérialisait sous ses yeux…

Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent s'étendre sur une éternité, Drago se calma considérablement, tressautant faiblement à intervalles réguliers. Ses cris ne redevinrent qu'un faible gémissement, et ses membres, raidis comme du fer, étaient immobiles. Il semblait avoir été victime d'une épouvantable crise d'épilepsie. Hermione toisa avec crainte ses doigts blanchâtres qui s'étaient tous écartés les uns des autres à la manière de deux serres d'aigle prêtes à capturer une proie, devinant que Drago dût clairement avoir passé un moment lancinant. Mis à part ce détail, il semblait avoir regagné son état normal ; sa respiration haletait encore cependant sous l'effet de son délire achevé.

Précautionneusement, la Gryffondor s'avança vers son corps tranquillisé d'une démarche d'animal craintif. Elle ignorait s'il se remettrait à agir étrangement comme il l'avait fait, mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'ait pas droit à cette scène une seconde fois. Tout en s'approchant, elle restait très alerte, alerte à un quelconque mouvement ou à une quelconque mimique faciale qui pourrait lui indiquer une réaction future. D'ailleurs, celle qu'il arborait à l'instant même se mit grandement à l'inquiéter ; tous ses traits étaient tirés en une contorsion martyrisée, les yeux clos, mais graduellement, elle se défit, comme si son mal prenait fuite. Même sa respiration, précédemment très active, s'adoucit instantanément. D'un instant à l'autre, en un claquement de doigt, il semblait soudainement s'être tout simplement endormi.

- Drago… osa Hermione d'une voix moindre lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à un demi mètre de son corps. Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Aucune réaction. La peur assena alors davantage la pauvre jeune fille qui ne tarderait pas bien longtemps avant de crouler sous la tension. Chacun de ses membres tremblaient. Elle savait qu'elle était maintenant en danger, car elle savait qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu du plan que Voldemort avait lui-même dressé pour son apprenti. Toutefois, même malgré cette parfaite conscience, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter les lieux en laissant Drago ainsi, d'apparence inconscient et affaibli. Donc, avec vigilance, elle continua de s'approcher du Serpentard, prête à le soutenir et lui venir en aide s'il ne se trouverait pas en état d'agir en connaissance de cause.

Mais subitement, sans s'y être le moindrement attendue, Drago ouvrit les yeux comme s'il venait tout juste de se faire électrocuter. Seulement, arrachant un gloussement de terreur à Hermione, elle n'y vit pas les deux habituelles sphères bleues grisées qui l'avaient séduite ; non, elle y vit deux fentes, deux minces fentes noires au beau milieu d'une étendue écarlate.

Avant même qu'elle n'eut pu esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul, Drago saisit étroitement la gorge de la Gryffondor de son pouce et son index, étouffant par ce même geste le cri d'horreur qu'elle n'eut qu'à peine le temps de pousser. Aussitôt, ouvrant démesurément les yeux par la douleur de l'étouffement soudain dont elle fut victime, elle agrippa ses deux mains délicates au poignet du blondinet en tentant de les lui arracher de son cou, mais ses efforts étaient franchement vains. Aussi insensible que s'il aurait été recouvert d'une peau de cuir, il se redressa en fixant de ses yeux injectés de sang le visage épouvanté d'Hermione, serrant toujours plus fort. Un grand mépris teintait maintenant ses traits, et tandis que la pauvre jeune femme griffait maladroitement la peau des bras de son agresseur en tentant de respirer, celui-ci, d'une puissance indomptable, lui saisit les deux poignets d'une seule main. Elle adopta une grimace hautement torturée lorsqu'elle entendit ses articulations émettre un sourd craquement.

_- Toi…_ cracha-t-il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas. Après tout ce que tu as subi, tu n'as pas encore lâché prise! _Saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe répugnante!_

Hermione tordit son front, estomaquée, confuse, souffrante. Tout ce mit à vaciller autour d'elle, tout se mit à devenir flou, instable. Des larmes coulaient en abondance, chaudes, brûlantes, tranchantes. Sa gorge n'était plus qu'un conduit écrasé par une trop grande pression et sa tête allait bientôt exploser…

- Une racaille de ton espèce ne devrait _JAMAIS_ pouvoir s'approcher des Sang-Purs tel que moi… Tu as tellement été nuisible que je me ferai un plaisir de t'éliminer sur-le-champ!

Sa vue se brouilla soudainement par le trop plein d'eau qui s'y était logé. Sa tête émit un sourd vrombissement et ses tympans devinrent deux tambours dont les battements s'étouffaient au cours des secondes. Était-ce vraiment Drago qui était là, en train de la tuer?

_- Avada Keda…_

_- EXPELLIARMUS! _rugit une voix lointaine qui ne parut qu'être une rumeur.

Une immense bouffée d'air lui monta à la tête, l'assommant à un degré peu négligeable. Maintenant libérée de l'étreinte de Drago qui s'était violemment fait précipiter contre le tronc d'un arbre, Hermione resta momentanément immobile, contre son dos, à tenter de retrouver son souffle qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Puis, comme si le bouchon qui bloquait son œsophage s'était propulsé hors de sa bouche, elle inspira brusquement en un bruit rauque et fort juste avant de se mettre à tousser avec frénésie.

- Ne bouge pas de là! fit cette même voix qui persistait à rester inconnue à ses oreilles. Tu ne bouges pas, Malefoy, ou je t'assure que je vais te tuer sans plus tarder!

Sans prendre une seule seconde afin de chercher des yeux son sauveur, Hermione se renversa sur le ventre puis tenta tant bien que mal de fuir les alentours en courant le plus rapidement qu'elle le put. Choquée, elle se précipita à l'arrière du premier arbre qu'elle croisa sur son chemin, pantelante, puis sortit sa baguette magique en la gardant parée. Elle pouvait bien tenter de se rassurer en agrippant son arme de toutes ses forces, mais n'en reste-t-il qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de sortir de sa cachette. Le choc était trop grand…

Drago… Il avait passé à deux doigts de l'arracher à la vie…

Son visage tordu par la panique était sculpté dans la pierre, figé. De là où elle était positionnée, elle pouvait très bien apercevoir les quelques plus hautes tours de Poudlard qui se fondaient dans la noirceur de la nuit. De là où elle était positionnée, elle pouvait très bien entendre des hurlements lointains et une nouvelle agitation naître entre ses murs. Les Mangemorts… Ils étaient sûrement en train de semer la pagaille à l'intérieur de l'école… et ce, par la faute unique de Drago…

Un mouvement attira son attention à sa droite. Aux aguets, Hermione pivota rapidement sa tête dans cette direction et fut considérablement paniquée d'y voir un Ron hors d'haleine. Il venait tout juste d'émerger des ténèbres de la forêt pour rejoindre… Harry! C'était lui, qui l'avait sauvée! Ron l'eut sûrement croisé lors de son retour d'elle-ne-savait-trop-où et ainsi libéré de sa prison corporelle… Lorsque la lionne élargit son champ de vision en se dégageant minimement de sa cachette afin de toiser l'étendue de la clairière, elle dut retenir un brusque sanglot ; voir Harry et Ron face à un Drago qui n'était clairement pas lui-même n'annonçait absolument rien de bon…

…et quelqu'un mourrait, cette nuit. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

* * *


	41. Au péril d'une vie

_Bon, j'ignore si je suis encore lue, mais bon. Pour ceux qui me suivent encore, voici la suite!_

_Désolée pour le long moment sans activité..._

* * *

**Chapitre 41 - Au péril d'une vie**

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry put enfin toiser son ennemi avec considération, plusieurs longues secondes s'étaient étirées depuis le sort qu'il lui avait impunément lancé. Lentement et avec aise, comme s'il se trouvait en plein cœur de la salle commune des Serpentard entouré des siens, Malefoy se releva sans apporter une grande attention à son assaillant.

- Comment as-tu osé agresser Hermione de la sorte, Malefoy?! s'outra Harry, serrant étroitement sa baguette tendue dans sa main.

Seulement, après qu'il eut balayé son pantalon de quelques brindilles et feuilles qui s'y étaient blotti, il releva la tête agilement, la lèvre supérieure retroussée en une moue dédaigneuse. Ron, qui arriva aux côtés de son ami à ce même instant, réprima un grognement de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut la couleur inhabituelle des yeux de Malefoy. Harry, ayant déjà trop souvent croisé ce regard auparavant, ne fit qu'instaurer un faible mouvement de recul, sentant ses tripes se nouer massivement. Une grimace d'inquiétude s'abrita instantanément sous ses traits, ce qui provoqua un sourire grandement amusé chez l'être qui avait pris possession du corps du jeune Serpentard.

- Harry Potter… fit simplement Malefoy d'une voix qu'Harry reconnu aussitôt.

Ron recula de quelques pas derrière le Survivant, déstabilisé par le spectacle incongru qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le front barré d'un grand pli, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa maladroitement vers leur ennemi, terrorisé.

- C'est quoi _ça,_ bordel…? couina-t-il faiblement. C'est pas Malefoy…

- Ron, recule, ordonna Harry sans détourner son regard de celui de son opposant.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit, et bientôt, un faible rictus s'empara de lui.

- Très bonne idée, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête. Ça se joue maintenant entre toi et moi, Potter. Toi (Il pointa Ron), tu peux aller rejoindre la Sang-de-Bourbe qui se cache un peu plus loin. Je m'occuperai de vous deux une fois que je t'aurai éliminé, toi (Il pointa Harry d'un doigt délecté).

Harry serra ses mâchoires. Le rouquin, quant à lui, ne broncha pas d'un seul centimètre supplémentaire, effrayé à l'idée de devoir tourner le dos à l'être menaçant qui leur faisait face.

- Harry…? piailla Ron.

- Fais ce qu'il dit, Ron, trancha l'Élu sans ciller. Amène Hermione loin d'ici et cachez-vous.

- Mais… protesta son ami.

Malefoy éclata de rire, coupant aussitôt les protestations de Ron qui sursauta violemment.

- Vous cacher? fit-il sans cesser de sourire. Mais où? (Il écarta les bras de chaque côté de son corps en faisant parcourir son regard à travers la forêt.) Vous n'entendez pas ce qu'il se passe plus loin? Poudlard est sur le point d'être conquis. Mes Mangemorts ont pénétré ses murs et sont à l'instant même en train de tout ravager sur leur passage. Ce n'est même pas la peine de lutter ; c'est ici que tout se termine, pour vous.

- On ne se laissera pas abattre en capitulant! s'exclama Harry, poussé par un élan de colère. Nous ne sommes pas des lâches! (Il pivota vers Ron et, catégorique, lui pointa l'horizon de la forêt.) Ron, fais ce que je t'ai dit! File!

Aussitôt, le rouquin s'exécuta puis s'éloigna. À la seconde près, Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur son ami.

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de l'attaquer, Malefoy! hurla Harry en s'approchant d'un pas vif.

Derechef, le blondinet éclata de rire puis abaissa sa baguette.

- Tu crois encore que je suis Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas? Tu crois encore que le ton ferme que tu t'imposes aura le pouvoir de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit le Survivant du tac au tac. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas Malefoy.

- Vraiment?

Une lueur démente éclaira furtivement ses prunelles écarlates. Sentant la nervosité pratiquer une course incessante dans son sang, Harry jeta un œil rapide derrière son épaule et fut grandement rassuré de voir que Ron avait disparu de son champ de vision. Sans abaisser son arme, il reposa ses yeux sur son rival puis serra les poings. Il devait maintenant rassembler tout son courage et sa concentration s'il ne voulait pas que le monde magique se retrouve renversé par sa faute à la fin de la nuit. Toutefois, la surprise des circonstances actuelles était si bouleversante que son cœur se débattait encore avec obstination dans sa poitrine. Il était franchement instable ; il fallait donc qu'il gagne du temps afin de permettre à son système nerveux de s'apaiser.

- Ron, Hermione, êtes-vous bien cachés? poussa Harry en soutenant le regard sinistre de Malefoy.

- Oui! répondit aussitôt Ron.

- Hermione, réponds-moi! ordonna l'Élu afin d'être pleinement rassuré.

- Oui, Harry, déclara Hermione sur un ton sanglotant.

Harry soupira bruyamment. Il gagna soudainement une grande assurance à savoir ses amis en meilleure sécurité qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

- Alors c'était ça, le super plan? fit Harry à l'adresse de son adversaire. M'amener ici en utilisant une ruse afin que _le Grand Lord Voldemort_ échoue une fois de plus à me vaincre? C'était ça, la mission de Malefoy?

Le blondinet perdit aussitôt son sourire.

- Ne te crois pas plus futé que tu ne l'es, Potter, cracha-t-il. Tu utilises une ironie qui n'a aucunement sa place dans ta situation. La preuve : tu es actuellement ici, face à moi, comme je l'avais espéré en te partageant cette vision. Tu peux ici constater que ma ruse a plutôt bien fonctionnée.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, déboula-t-il.

- Je l'espère. Ça serait trop facile, dans le cas contraire.

Une pause s'étira sur l'espace de quelques secondes. Les deux opposants se lorgnaient d'un œil calculateur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi Malefoy aurait eu le besoin de maîtriser la légilimencie et l'occlumencie s'il ne sert uniquement d'enveloppe corporelle, déclara Harry dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui viendrait.

- Tu ne vois pas, vraiment?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait inévitablement.

- Tant mieux, poursuit Voldemort en faisant naître l'esquisse d'un sourire machiavélique.

La main du Gryffondor se mit à trembler. Tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se tordre sous cet air tacite, il inspira un bon coup afin de tenter de se ressaisir.

- Assez bavardé, trancha soudainement Malefoy en levant sa baguette.

- Non, pas encore.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, interrompant le mouvement de son bras par la même occasion.

- C'est Malefoy qui a tué Rogue, n'est-ce pas?

- Le crois-tu?

- Oui.

- Alors tu es bien perspicace. Peu futé, mais très perspicace.

Il sourit. Harry fut grandement déstabilisé par cette réaction amusée. Un élève qui était lui-même un de ses Mangemorts avait tué un de ses autres disciples, et sa réaction ne se résultait qu'à un sourire diverti?

- Et quel effet ça fait, de savoir que vos fidèles Mangemorts s'entretuent?

- Severus m'avait déjà largement déçu en laissant le jeune Malefoy administrer l'antidote à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il aurait fini mort à mes pieds, dans un cas où dans un autre. Drago n'a simplement qu'accompli cette tâche à ma place.

- Peut-être, mais savez-vous la raison qui l'a poussé à le tuer?

Le crépitement d'un amas de feuille attira son attention. Pivotant son visage en direction de ce bruit délicat, il y vit, cachée derrière un arbre, Hermione qui le dévisageait avec outrance. Même grâce à l'obscurité qui rendait sa visibilité moindre, il pouvait parfaitement remarquer que ses joues étaient lustrées par le flot de larmes qu'elle avait évacué. Oui, Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il était subtilement en train de vendre Malefoy à son Maître en le notifiant de sa fourberie à son égard, mais s'il pouvait en recueillir un quelconque bénéfice pour la situation actuelle, il s'en permettrait à cœur joie.

Malefoy, amusé par l'attitude d'Harry, ricana :

- Serais-tu en train de tenter de me monter contre mon propre corps?

- Malefoy l'a tué uniquement dans le but de protéger Hermione, déclara Harry sans se soucier de sa question. Il ne l'a pas tué dans le but de faire valoir son acte pour de l'or à vos yeux.

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je vais la tuer, elle et Weasley, lorsque tu seras mort?

Renfrogné, Harry fronça les sourcils. De nouveau, il tourna la tête vers Hermione qui sanglotait silencieusement. Ron, derrière elle, avait un bras autour de ses épaules et semblait la retenir. Tous deux le regardaient avec une sourde terreur dans les yeux.

Soudainement, un bruit d'explosion saccagea la paix des forêts. D'un mouvement synchronique, Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Entre deux arbres qui avaient gagné des feuilles au fil des jours derniers, ils aperçurent une grande partie de la tour des Serdaigle s'effondrer. Des éclairs verts, rouges et bleus volaient dans tous les sens, mais surtout, les hurlements des habitants du château retentissaient en échos. Aussitôt, les visages horrifiés de Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry, comme s'ils espéraient qu'il fasse quelque chose pour cesser ce chaos, et celui d'Harry, indigné par tant de cruauté, se tourna vers Malefoy qui lui se délectait visiblement de ces horribles images.

- N'est-ce pas fantastique? s'émerveilla Malefoy.

Harry poussa un soupir outré et grimaça à l'ouïe de cette absurdité. Comment quiconque pouvait tirer plaisir d'hurlements et de pleurs terrifiés?

- Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe! appela-t-il soudainement à l'attention d'Hermione.

Hermione, tressautant, dévisagea son interlocuteur en sortant minimement de sa cachette. Ron, inquiet, la retint par le bras afin qu'elle ne tente pas de s'approcher.

- Comment on se sent en sachant que c'est son petit copain qui a provoqué tout ça? se moqua-t-il. Ces morts, cette destruction, ce fléau…

Comme s'il savourait une brise fraiche, il écarta ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, ferma les yeux et huma l'air autour de lui en bombant le torse. Un cri déchirant qui se démarqua des autres, au loin, le fit ricaner. Hermione le toisa avec dédain, encore fortement déséquilibrée à l'idée de savoir que la personne qui se tenait devant elle, malgré son apparence, n'était pas Drago, mais bien Lord Voldemort. Son visage se tordit en une grimace peiné, mais Ron, protecteur, l'attira vers lui afin de l'abriter derrière l'arbre qui leur servait de refuge superficiel.

Harry toisa son ennemi avec une forte répulsion, sentant sa haine l'arracher progressivement à la raison. Le vacarme distant résonnait encore tandis qu'un nouveau, encore plus terrible, fit redoubler l'intensité du précédent. Un frisson particulièrement désagréable parcouru la surface de sa peau à cet instant précis, et ce au même moment où Malefoy rabaissa ses bras en poussant un soupir de vive satisfaction.

- Peut-être serait-il temps…

_- Endoloris!_ coupa Harry en pratiquant un pas vers son adversaire.

Tout comme s'il s'en était attendu, Malefoy para le coup en fendant l'air d'un geste incroyablement habile de sa main. L'éclair lumineux qu'avait envoyé la baguette d'Harry alla se fracasser contre un écran invisible puis provoqua une faible explosion en disparaissant par la suite. Derrière lui, il eut pu entendre les soupirs tendus de Ron et Hermione.

- Dois-je en conclure que nous avons suffisamment discuté à ton goût? lança le blondinet avec ironie.

Le Survivant ne répliqua rien, maintenant animé que d'une rage sans pareil à l'égard de son plus grand ennemi.

- Ne t'avais-je pas déjà montré comment te comporter lors d'un duel, Potter? ajouta-t-il en gagnant un air mesquin. Tu te souviens peut-être, il y a trois ans de ça, juste après que ce beau garçon de Diggory ne meurt pathétiquement sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre?

Aussitôt que la dernière syllabe fut prononcée, Malefoy éclata d'un rire sonore. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, propulsé dans un douloureux souvenir dans lequel il eut vu un ami se faire tuer par Lord Voldemort devant ses yeux et tomber à ses pieds. Son sang se mit alors à bouillonner dans ses veines, chose qui déclencha chez lui cette sourde envie de vengeance. Il en avait assez. Il en avait assez vécu, depuis tout ce temps. Assez supporté ces catastrophes, ces souffrances, ces pertes, ces déboires, ces horribles tragédies qui faisaient du monde dans lequel ils vivaient tous une époque de guerre. Il fallait que le tout cesse. Il fallait qu'un jour nouveau se lève et que Voldemort n'y soit plus.

Conscient de la lourde tâche qu'il s'imposait en s'attribuant la responsabilité d'y mettre fin, Harry se fit rapidement à l'idée que peut-être serait-il celui qui n'en sortirait pas vivant au terme de cette nuit. En revanche, il savait – et le devait – qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il serait en son pouvoir pour faire basculer le règne du côté du bien, du côté où il n'eut jamais retiré son support et son soutien. Après tout, si cette soirée-là, lorsque Voldemort avait pénétré le seuil de sa maison lorsqu'il ne fut qu'un bambin, il aurait été assassiné, peut-être n'en seraient-ils pas tous à ce point, à la frontière entre la vie et la mort, entre l'harmonie et le chaos, et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être le monde aurait-il été d'un meilleur accueil, d'un futur qui promettrait autre chose qu'une fin brutale due aux pouvoirs maléfiques du Grand Lord Voldemort.

Son corps était déjà fatigué, mais son souffle était aussi actif que s'il venait de rompre le ruban à l'achèvement d'un marathon. Ses yeux aux couleurs d'émeraude détaillaient avec dédain le corps de Malefoy qui tressautait au rythme de son rire agressant et bientôt, il se sentirait incapable de le supporter davantage. Les temps étaient horribles. La tension se sentait dans l'air autant que l'humidité de l'ancienne pluie de la soirée. Harry sentit une goutte de sueur épaisse tracer un chemin salé sur sa tempe, et c'est exactement cette fine sensation désagréable qui fit éclater son impatience :

_- Taisez-vous!_ hurla-t-il dans l'espoir d'interrompre l'euphorie de son ennemi.

Un sort dont lui-même ne connaissait pas la nature jaillit de sa baguette et se dirigea tout droit vers Malefoy. Lui, sans masquer sa ferveur face à la situation, répliqua en lançant un sort qui généra une sorte de boule d'énergie massive en plein centre de leur trajectoire. Puis, comme si la puissance engendrée devint trop importante, elle explosa en provoquant dans la clairière une série de traits foudroyants qui voyagea à même le sol. Harry, par peur d'une électrocution ou d'un quelconque type d'assaut, se jeta derrière un arbre.

Alors que les décharges électriques sifflaient encore leur violence autour des deux combattants, Harry sortit de sa cachette et envoya au visage de son ennemi le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Malefoy, qui semblait être en parfait contrôle de la situation, s'approcha du Survivant en rompant le filament magique qui passa à deux doigts de s'abattre sur sa personne puis rétorqua en lui jetant le sortilège de torture. Harry le bloqua en dressant devant lui une bulle protectrice puis la transperça par la suite de sa baguette en canalisant toutes ses forces sur l'incantation qu'il éleva. Déjà, alors que la bataille décisive ne venait que de s'enclencher, il se sentait faiblir et incapable de poursuivre à ce même train.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient inondés de panique à l'état liquide. Enfermée entre les bras protecteurs de Ron qui la retenaient robustement, elle observait la scène qui se traduisait obstinément que par une seule chose : son meilleur ami se livrant à un duel à mort avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle avait beau avoir compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement de Drago, mais de voir sa personne s'animer avec ce même visage et ce même corps qu'elle eut déjà touché de ses doigts ne lui permettait pas de se rendre à l'évidence. Ron, à ses côtés, ne cessait de refermer l'étreinte de ses bras, car trop de fois il eut l'impression qu'Hermione allait se jeter en plein centre de ce duel sans merci afin de tenter de stopper la chose. Il était tout aussi tendu que son amie, mais lui, contrairement à la lionne, faisait entièrement confiance à Harry quant au futur de la situation. Lui, ce qu'il désirait, c'était que celui qui faisait face au Survivant périsse, et ce, peu importait s'il s'agirait de Malefoy ou Voldemort ; dans les deux cas, le résultat ne serait que satisfaction et soulagement.

Le vacarme qui s'élevait devant eux couvrait démesurément celui qui se faisait entendre au loin, entre les murs de Poudlard. Le contact brutal des sorts que s'entre lançaient Harry et Malefoy faisait naître des tonnerres et des tempêtes, soulevait les aguilles de pins et la poussière et débris qui couvraient le sol et faisait vaciller le tronc solide des arbres qui se s'arrachaient à leur habit de feuilles. La violence avec laquelle le duel était mené obligea bientôt Harry à battre en retraite quelques instants.

Plaqué contre un arbre, il reprenait le souffle qu'il avait perdu quelques minutes auparavant. En biais, il lança un regard indéchiffrable à ses deux amis qui le toisait avec inquiétude, à quelques mètres de lui. Le verre droit de sa lunette ronde était fracassé et nuisait à sa vue.

- Alors, mon petit Potter, on abandonne déjà? rugit Malefoy, haletant. Ta lâcheté m'épuise davantage que ton agilité! Tu es aussi vif que ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore!

Harry serra les mâchoires. S'il croyait que de vilaines paroles auraient le pouvoir de le provoquer à ce stade-ci de la situation, il perdait son temps.

- Allez, sors de ta cachette et finis ce que tu as commencé! Il est temps que tu fasses valoir ton titre de légende urbaine!

Depuis le début de leur combat, Harry avait bien remarqué que son opposant n'était pas aussi puissant et véloce que le fut autrefois Voldemort lors du duel qu'ils eurent pratiqué la nuit du meurtre de Cédric Diggory. C'était sûrement dû à son enveloppe corporelle qui n'était pas à la juste hauteur de la puissance extravagante du Mage Noir. Le corps de Malefoy n'avait donc pas été suffisamment préparé en conséquence de ce qui l'attendait… À l'ouïe de la respiration lourde de son ennemi, Harry sentit en lui un espoir se raviver et faire naître une poussée d'adrénaline. Voldemort aurait donc posé pied dans une barque qui ne pouvait visiblement pas supporter l'envergure de son poids, ce qui avantageait le jeune Gryffondor dans tous les sens du terme.

Le silence que la réplique de la crapule invita permit aux quatre occupants de la clairière d'écouter le tumulte du pandémonium qu'était devenu Poudlard. Des cris se faisaient encore entendre, et les gémissements nouveaux qui tranchaient la nuit furent si terribles qu'ils furent ce qui poussa Harry à sortir de nouveau de son refuge.

Consolidé, il se repositionna face à son adversaire en se giflant mentalement. La soudaine détermination qui habita ses traits tendus causa chez Malefoy un rire déplacé.

- Tu me sembles revigoré, mon ami, remarqua-t-il. Serait-ce le doux son des hurlements lointains qui auraient réveillé la bête qui sommeille en toi?

- Je vais vous tuer, Voldemort, répliqua Harry. C'est fini, pour vous.

Malefoy perdit aussitôt son sourire, s'appropriant une moue vexée. Puis, la seconde suivante, il éclata d'un rire bruyant qui insulta considérablement le jeune garçon.

- Vraiment? poussa Malefoy en baissant sa garde. Et tu comptes t'y prendre de quelle façon, dis-moi?

- Vous êtes déjà très affaibli, nota Harry.

- Et tu l'es autant que moi, si ce n'est pas plus. Tu n'as pas plus de chance qu'un Moldu entouré de mes Mangemorts, Potter, mais tu peux t'accrocher à tes faibles espoirs pour tenter de venir à bout de moi.

Une pause s'étira brièvement. Malefoy s'accrocha soudainement une grimace désinvolte au visage et haussa les sourcils :

- Et puis admettons que tu arrives à me tuer – oui, admettons-le puisque c'est une chose qui n'arrivera pas –, que dirais-tu aux dirigeants du Magenmagot pour te défendre lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu auras tué un camarade de classe?

D'un geste de main à la fois élégant et cynique, il se désigna de la tête au pied. Hermione, derrière Harry, poussa une lamentation de protestation qui fit sourire Malefoy. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait voulu évoquer comme ressentiment, le Survivant ne parut pas le moins du monde affecter par cette éventualité.

- Ce n'est pas ce détail qui saura me défaire de mon devoir, déclara Harry. Je me jetterai corps et âme dans ma tâche. Peu importe ce qui en résultera, la seule chose qui m'importe, ce soit que vous disparaissiez.

Malefoy secoua faiblement la tête, comme s'il trouvait ridicules les paroles d'un enfant.

- Il va alors falloir y mettre un peu plus de cœur, cher Survivant, car tu n'en seras bientôt plus un.

Hermione en avait assez. Dépassée par ces mots qui lacéraient ses tympans, elle s'abandonna dans les bras de Ron et détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait plus voir cet horrible spectacle ni entendre leur conversation. Si seulement elle pouvait sombrer dans un sommeil profond et ne se réveiller que lorsque tout serait fini… À défaut de le pouvoir, elle ferma les yeux et plaqua ses paumes contre ses lobes d'oreilles. Peu importe la façon dont cette nuit aboutirait, elle se retrouverait perdante, avec un être aimé en moins…

Le souvenir du départ de cette série de mésaventures effleura ses pensées et la plongea dans un état s'apparentant à la perte de conscience. Bientôt, elle n'entendit plus un seul son et ne ressentait plus rien ; seule la caresse du vent contre sa peau la faisait frémir et lui indiquait qu'elle était encore lucide. Cette caresse, douce et apaisante, devint imaginairement donnée par la main de Drago, et les bras dans lesquels elle était nichée devinrent également siens. Quel était ce sifflement, qui cilla à ses oreilles? Le combat avait-il repris? Hermione l'ignorait, et bien franchement, elle ne voulait absolument pas le découvrir en ouvrant les yeux.

La poigne de son protecteur se resserra soudainement. Apeurée, elle crispa les yeux en refusant obstinément d'hausser les paupières. Elle poussa un faible gémissement lorsque Ron, d'une voix qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas par la panique qui l'avait teintée, poussa le prénom de celui qui se mesurait au garçon qu'elle aimait.

Ses sensations reprirent position lorsqu'une gouttelette d'eau chuta sur sa joue. Comme si elle venait de se faire bousculer d'une brutalité sans pareille, elle sursauta en ouvrant les yeux : une fine pluie tombait maintenant sur leurs têtes, froide et crispante. Instinctivement, elle se retourna dans les bras de Ron afin de jeter son regard là où l'action animait la forêt interdite. Le combat avait repris et se déroulait sous une puissante virulence. Harry ne semblait pas être en mesure de poursuivre ce duel encore très longtemps…

Le sortilège de torture franchit les lèvres de Malefoy et s'abattit ouvertement sur le Gryffondor. Ce premier contact agita l'ennemi d'un rire victorieux tandis qu'il provoqua chez ses deux amis un cri d'affolement. Ron, excédé, libéra rapidement Hermione de son étreinte en la poussant négligemment afin de se lancer dans le feu de l'action. Heureusement, la jeune femme, alerte et saisie d'effroi, le retint en s'agrippant à son poignet. Le rouquin glissa dans la boue, tituba et retomba aux côtés de son amie.

- Non, Ron! N'y va pas! s'écria-t-elle, en larmes. C'est trop dangereux!

D'une part, Hermione ne voulait pas que Ron se fasse heurter par un sort qui pourrait peut-être lui coûter la vie, mais d'une autre, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que ce duel devienne un injuste combat qui rendrait Malefoy dans une position désavantagée par le nombre d'adversaire.

- Mais… Harry… marmonna Ron sans savoir que faire. Il va se faire tuer!

Malgré son raisonnement, le rouquin ne bougea pas d'où il avait trébuché. Il observa avec horreur son meilleur ami se tortiller de douleur sur le sol, tentant de trouver le courage de se jeter entre lui et Malefoy pour lui venir en aide. Seulement, il se savait très bien impuissant face au véritable sorcier qui se trouvait dans le corps du Serpentard. Se ruer en plein centre de ce périmètre serait l'équivalent de se jeter dans un gouffre rempli d'Acromentules affamés. Pire, même. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois plus pire…

- C'est fini, pour toi, Potter! hurla Malefoy, triomphant. Inutile de dire adieu à tes amis, ils te rejoindront bientôt!

Sans grande prudence, Malefoy se dirigea vers le corps affaibli d'Harry qui gisait maintenant contre le sol. Haletant et souffrant, le Survivant était trop faible pour se relever, bien qu'il ait essayé en rassemblant tous les efforts qu'il lui restait et ce, à maintes reprises. Le blondinet, devinant que la partie était maintenant gagnée, fit durer son moment de gloire. D'une démarche de patriote, il posa un pied ferme et brutal sur le thorax d'Harry, qui lui suffoqua violemment, le souffle coupé. Ron et Hermione, immobiles, auraient pu être confondus avec deux statues de marbre ; les deux Gryffondor attendaient stupidement la suite des événements, gardant espoir qu'Harry n'ait pas encore jeté son drapeau blanc.

- Si longtemps, murmura Malefoy en toisant son adversaire avec hargne. Depuis si longtemps, je veux te détruire. Tu m'as glissé d'entre les doigts trop de fois, mais maintenant, tu es mort, Potter.

Il fléchit l'avant de son corps vers Harry, la baguette enfoncée dans son cou.

- M'entends-tu? Mort…

Harry n'esquissa plus aucun geste, son corps ne répondant à aucune de ses demandes. Malefoy se redressa, retira son pied de sur son socle puis se recula en tendant son bras armé vers sa victime livrée sur un plateau d'argent. Il semblait hésiter à lancer le sort fatal, comme s'il craignait que la satisfaction d'y mettre fin ne soit pas suffisamment grande pour tout ce que ce stupide gamin lui avait apporté comme nuisance.

- Non… marmonna Hermione, horrifiée.

Ron, les poings serrés, ne put soudainement plus en supporter davantage. Avant que Malefoy ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il se leva aussi rapidement que l'éclair pourrait fendre le ciel, puis se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décisif et courageux.

- Il y en est pas question! vociféra le rouquin, écarlate.

- RON, NON! couina Hermione avec hystérie en se levant à son tour.

Comme brutalement tiré d'un fantasme sur le point d'être assouvi, Malefoy se retourna rapidement en directement du nouveau venu, sa baguette suivant la rotation de son corps. Lorsqu'Hermione vit les traits du blondinet se tirer en une grimace rageuse et impitoyable, son inconscient la poussa à son tour à suivre les traces du rouquin qui était sur le point de se ruer sur l'ennemi. Maintenant que le trio entier était à découvert, plus d'un risquait de mourir.

- Tu ne viendras pas à bout d'Harry! Ça, jamais! éructa Ron. _Expelliarmus!_

Ébranlé par le retournement de situation, les réflexes de Malefoy s'affaiblirent durant un court instant, et c'est d'ailleurs durant cet instant exact que le sort de Ron atteint le torse de leur ennemi. Le sort fut cependant jeté sous une impulsion si maladroite qu'il ne le fit que tituber superficiellement vers l'arrière, le déstabilisant par le même fait. Honteux et furibond de s'être fait atteindre par un vaurien de Weasley, Malefoy se redressa rapidement et lança un sort informulé que Ron et Hermione devinèrent intuitivement à être le sortilège de mort. Par chance, la lionne avait déjà rejoint le rouquin et s'était jetée sur lui par derrière afin qu'ils gagnent tous deux le sol, à plat ventre. Le filet d'un vert menaçant frôla leur tête en provoquant un sifflement aigue, mais s'abattit sur un tronc d'arbre plutôt que sur l'un d'eux.

_- Avada Kedavra! _rugit une voix qui se perdit dans le bruit d'explosion provoqué par le sort précédemment esquivé.

Mécaniquement, le rouquin couvrit sa tête de ses mains, effrayé. Hermione, quant à elle, releva vertement la tête afin de découvrir d'où provenait cette dernière incantation ; le sortilège de mort avait jailli de la baguette d'Harry, qui avait réussi à se relever de peine et de misère, et alla directement frapper le centre parfait de la poitrine de Malefoy.

Un silence parfait avait repris possession de la forêt à l'exception du grabuge qui persistait encore au loin, à Poudlard. Ron avait dégagé sa tête d'en dessous de ses avant-bras et observait maintenant, avec crainte et incertitude, le Serpentard qui ne bougeait plus du tout, comme s'il était suspendu dans le temps. Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient ouverts démesurément, tout comme sa bouche qui semblait vouloir pousser un cri déchirant jusqu'à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Malefoy vacilla vers l'arrière, mais s'empêcha de choir contre le sol en posant un pied faible derrière lui qui stabilisa sa position. Son visage était inexpressif, et sa bouche, entrouverte. Puis, durant les cinq secondes suivantes qui s'étendirent sur une douloureuse éternité, il s'écroula sur ses genoux, laissa sa baguette tomber mollement sur un nid d'aiguilles de pin, puis, dans un mouvement final et indolent, ne put retenir son torse qui gagna la terre.

Ses deux yeux étaient grands ouverts, atones. Deux yeux devenus deux pierres grisées.

* * *


	42. Une nouvelle ère

_Prêts pour cette suite? Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, mis à part que j'espère que vous apprécierez!_

* * *

**Chapitre 42 - Une nouvelle ère**

* * *

Jamais un tel regard n'avait eu un effet si dévastateur chez Hermione. Elle n'y voyait qu'une âme éteinte, sans profondeur, vaquée de toute vie. En fait, ce n'était pas une âme, qu'elle distinguait ; elle n'y voyait qu'une étendue moindre. Le regard de Drago était vidée de toute émotion et ne véhiculait qu'un sommeil éternel.

Son monde se contracta jusqu'à en devenir si étroit que même son corps devint insupportable. Sa vision, troublée par les larmes qui s'accumulaient autant qu'elles coulaient le long de ses joues, se mit à tournoyer à la manière d'une toupie folle et agitée. La douleur lui assena un tel coup qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais l'horreur de la situation la retint parfaitement consciente. Sa conscience était d'ailleurs si impeccablement alerte qu'elle fut bien obligée de réaliser, malgré son refus mental, que Drago venait de s'éteindre devant ses propres yeux.

Puis, comme si quelqu'un venait tout juste de lui exposer l'évidence de la situation, son visage se contracta en une mimique excessivement accablée. Lentement, ses bras tremblants soulevèrent le haut de son corps, puis, monstrueusement torturée par l'image qui persistait à rester immobile devant elle, Hermione poussa le hurlement le plus strident et désespéré qu'elle n'eut jamais évacué de sa vie entière :

_- NOOOOOOOOON!_

Un sanglot incontrôlable interrompit son cri. La seconde suivante, elle s'était ruée sur le corps inerte de Drago qui gisait contre son ventre, puis s'y laissa tomber. En rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, elle agrippa fermement un de ses bras afin de forcer la dépouille à faire face aux cieux au-dessus de leur tête. Par ce geste, elle posa le dos du Serpentard sur ses jambes qu'elle avait repliées sous ses fesses. À la manière d'une rescapée s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage, elle étreint Drago si solidement qu'il en aurait suffoqué si la vie l'avait encore habité. Ses propres pleurs brisaient ses pauvres oreilles, incessants et infatigables.

_- NON!_ Non, non, non, Drago! Non! hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. _Réveille-toi!_ Réveille-toi! Je t'en supplie…!

Ses mains le secouaient de leur propre chef, incapable de se faire à l'idée qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais plus. Au fil et à mesure qu'elle poussait ses lamentations, un mal de tête cuisant se logeait chez elle, mais ça, elle s'en moquait plus que tout. Hermione continuait de crier, de pleurer et de l'agiter furieusement dans l'espoir que son acharnement le ramènerait à la vie.

Cependant, les secondes passaient et le visage du jeune Serpentard était encore porteur de cette même expression de glace. S'obligeant à l'avouer mort, elle abandonna ses vaines tentatives ardues puis enfouit son visage ruisselant de larmes au creux du cou de Drago.

- Noooon… sanglota-t-elle en le serrant étroitement contre elle. Drago… _Drago!_

Péniblement, elle leva le menton afin de poser ses yeux sur le ciel, priant Dieu d'épargner le garçon déchu et torturé que Drago Malefoy eut toujours été. Elle pleura silencieusement quelques instants, les côtes douloureuses par les violents hoquets que ses pleurs animaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un crépitement voisin lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette clairière. Promptement, elle tourna la tête là où le bruit s'était élevé, le visage alerte.

Harry. Il s'approchait d'elle. Ron, derrière lui, en faisait tout autant. Cependant, lorsque les deux garçons croisèrent le regard détruit de leur meilleure amie, ils n'eurent pas le courage de ne faire ne serait-ce un pas de plus vers les deux tourtereaux.

- Harry… couina Hermione en sentant son visage se tordre de nouveau.

Le Survivant pinça les lèvres, sachant qu'il était l'unique responsable de son chagrin. Le cœur serré, il cherchait les mots pour tenter de s'excuser d'avoir été obligé de tuer le garçon qui possédait son cœur dorénavant fendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait…? hoqueta la jeune femme d'une voix si faible qu'elle en était presque inaudible. Pourquoi…?

Derechef, son visage gagna le cou déjà froid du Serpentard, sentant le regard d'Harry et Ron la martyriser davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Drago… murmura-t-elle en un souffle. Non…

Harry ignorait les conséquences de son meurtre. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il avait fait. Où était Voldemort? L'avait-il tué, en lançant ce sortilège de mort? Ou avait-il simplement tuer Malefoy, son enveloppe corporelle? Avoir adopté un corps étranger pour tenter de le tuer était-il une précaution de plus afin de ne pas être directement assassiné si Voldemort avait le malheur d'échouer à sa tâche? Une peur effroyable le saisit au ventre : avait-il tué Drago Malefoy pour… rien?

Une main se déposa sur l'épaule du Survivant. Tendu, Harry sursauta violemment. Ce n'était que Ron. Enhardi par ce geste consolant, il serra les mâchoires en retenant des larmes de culpabilité. Si jamais il avait tué Malefoy futilement et ce, en s'appropriant la rancœur éternelle de sa meilleure amie, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Jamais.

Inconsolable, Hermione balançait maintenant son propre corps contre celui de Drago. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie fine qui tombait encore sur leur tête, et ses cheveux, imbibés de cette eau salée, collaient à ses joues ainsi qu'à celles de son bien-aimé. Ne se souciant guère d'être observée, la jeune femme parsema son visage blanc de baisers qu'elle concentra majoritairement sur ses lèvres glacées, se remémorant ce conte de fée Moldu qu'elle eut souvent entendu lors de sa tendre enfance. La Belle au bois dormant, se rappela-t-elle. Un baiser, et l'être aimé se réveillerait…?

Non, ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfants. Elle, elle n'était plus une enfant ; elle savait que tout ça n'existait pas.

Réalisant l'inutilité et la stupidité de ses gestes, Hermione redoubla en pleurs en se recroquevillant dans les bras de Drago. Ses sanglots étaient de plus en plus lancinés, et elle-même n'en pouvait plus de s'entendre gémir de la sorte.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione s'autorisa quelques secondes de silence, à pleurer silencieusement mais encore aussi violemment, que les trois Gryffondor réalisèrent que le calme était total. Le tumulte provenant de Poudlard avait cessé… Quelqu'un avait-il enfin prévenu des Aurors? Tandis qu'Harry et Ron en furent considérablement soulagés, Hermione, elle, n'en démontra aucunement la preuve même si elle l'était tout autant. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Drago. C'était uniquement Drago, celui qui gisait mort, dans ses bras.

Mais quelque chose la força bientôt à se défaire de son étreinte. Le corps de Drago, jusque là incroyablement froid, se réchauffa subitement. Alerté par ce vif changement, ses pleurs s'interrompirent sèchement, puis elle éloigna Drago de son propre torse. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir au contact de sa peau, elle ne décela absolument rien d'anormal chez lui. Longuement, revigorée par l'espoir, elle dévisagea l'expression placide du Serpentard en s'attendant à tout, sauf à ce qu'il reste inanimé.

Un choc électrique voyagea soudainement jusqu'à Hermione, lui arracha un couinement de douleur. Elle se dégagea machinalement de Drago en se traînant contre le sol, intriguée par cette étrange réaction. Harry et Ron, ayant senti la vibration émise par ce choc, s'approchèrent de leur meilleure amie puis l'aidèrent à se relever en offrant leur bras pour support. Sans détourner son regard une seule seconde du blondinet, Hermione se redressa, puis le trio fut forcé de reculer de quelques pas lorsque la dépouille, reposant sur le dos, s'anima subitement ; tel un pantin tiré par des ficelles, Drago cambra les reins, d'apparence encore mort… ou simplement inconscient.

Aussitôt, la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous créa une barrière imaginaire à l'aide d'un amas de feuilles et de brindilles qu'un vent puissant éleva. Pris en plein cœur d'un tourbillon venteux, Harry et Ron couvrirent Hermione de leurs bras afin de la protéger d'une quelconque menace, mais rien ne semblait vouloir les attaquer.

Drago ouvrit alors subitement les yeux. Hermione poussa un gémissement désemparé en observant cette scène, mais ne put esquisser le moindre geste vers lui en raison des bras puissants de ses deux amis qui la retenaient. Le vent était si puissant qu'il les entraînerait immanquablement avec lui s'ils osaient se défaire de leur étreinte. Dans un autre cas, si sa force presque palpable n'avait pas la possibilité de les convaincre de rester accrochés les uns aux autres, le vacarme sonore assourdissant et menaçant qui en émanait se chargerait bien de le faire.

Une lueur fantomatique s'exhala tranquillement de la poitrine de Drago, lui donnant des allures d'un spectre. Son corps, formant encore cette arche mystérieuse au niveau du dos, se mit également à trembler frénétiquement, puis, comme épuisé, se relâcha brusquement en s'affaissant contre le sol. À cet instant, alors qu'Hermione crut qu'il venait tout juste de mourir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, une délicate petite sphère verdâtre s'éleva dans les airs après avoir quitter les lèvres de Drago qui réprimaient un cri muet. La sphère était d'une apparence très étrange, à la fois vaporeuse et aqueuse, et l'était d'ailleurs à un point tel que même malgré le carnage que provoquait la vrille venteuse autour d'eux, les trois Gryffondor se surprirent à observer attentivement l'étrange phénomène qui se produisait droit devant eux.

La sphère se mit alors à vrombir telle une boule d'énergie s'apprêtant à éclater. Des filets électriques, semblables à de minces filaments de toile d'araignée se déployant, ajouta un bruit agressant supplémentaire à la tornade qui les encerclait en fendant violement l'air. Puis, en émettant une faible explosion, la sphère prit la forme d'un crâne qu'Hermione reconnu à être celui qui composait la Marque des Ténèbres. La mâchoire dudit crâne se déforma grossièrement, comme s'il hurlait, puis prit subitement l'apparence de la tête chauve de Voldemort. À cet instant même, le vent qui entourait le trio devint si puissant qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron ne purent garder leur attention sur Malefoy plus longtemps. S'accroupissant machinalement pour ne pas s'envoler avec la tempête, un grand bruit de tonnerre déchira la nuit puis imposa ensuite un silence hors du commun.

Hermione leva presqu'aussitôt la tête. L'ambiance était devenue si reposante qu'on aurait presque dit que rien ne s'était produit dans les dernières secondes. Seulement, quelque chose d'inhabituel capta son attention ; de là où la sphère magique avait éclatée en un boucan torrentiel s'évaporait maintenant une silhouette informe et spectral. Lentement, elle se perdit dans les feuilles des arbres qui recouvraient presque entièrement la rivière d'étoiles au-dessus de leur tête en se diluant dans l'air humide. Ensuite, elle instaura une immobilité déconcertante dans la clairière.

- Que s'est-il passé? marmonna Ron dans un souffle court.

Harry imita le rouquin qui venait tout juste de relever la tête. Les trois paires d'yeux rivées sur le corps immobile de Malefoy, ils semblaient attendre un second coup de théâtre monumental.

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, Hermione se dégagea de la prison improvisée par les bras de ses deux amis pour rejoindre son amoureux. Agenouillée à ses côtés, elle le saisit doucement par les aisselles et entraîna derechef son dos contre ses cuisses. Ses mains, encore tremblantes, capturèrent son visage inexpressif.

- Drago? fit-elle, revigorée par l'espoir. Drago, m'entends-tu?

Aucune réponse. Aucune réaction. De crainte d'avoir espéré qu'il ne soit encore vivant, Hermione pencha le haut de son corps par-dessus le sien puis approcha son oreille de sa bouche.

Un chatouillement…

Il respirait!

Le soulagement fut tel qu'elle éclata instantanément en sanglots. La seconde suivante, il résidait au creux de ses bras, très étroitement étreint contre son torse qui s'agitait au rythme de ses pleurs. Étrangement, son cœur battait si vite qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait le vomir.

- Il est vivant… souffla-t-elle en crispant son visage. Il est vivant…

Harry et Ron, restés au loin afin de préserver l'intimité d'Hermione, s'autorisèrent alors à rejoindre les deux tourtereaux. Ils n'avaient pas entendu ce qu'elle murmurait répétitivement, mais juste à en juger le vague sourire qui s'était nouvellement installé sur son visage, les deux jeunes hommes déterminèrent qu'ils pouvaient pénétrer leur intimité.

- Il est vivant! s'exclama Hermione en apercevant ses meilleurs amis s'approcher d'elle. Il respire, Harry! Il est vivant!

Harry ne réagit pas. Il fixait Malefoy comme s'il venait de l'apercevoir pour la toute première fois. Tandis qu'Hermione regagna le cou de son amoureux en réprimant un rire de soulagement, Ron, lui, dévisagea le Survivant avec une forte incrédulité.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas Malefoy, que j'ai tué… débuta Harry d'une voix murmurée et distante.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Hermione, intriguée par ses paroles, releva la tête et fixa son ami avec curiosité. Elle ne semblait pas prête de se défaire de Drago.

- …c'est Voldemort, conclut-il.

Les trois Gryffondor s'échangèrent alors un regard indéchiffrable. Cette éventualité semblait trop improbable pour la déclarer véridique aussi rapidement… Pendant toutes ces années, Voldemort avait causé tant de torts, d'horreurs, de meurtres… Et tout serait fini, là, maintenant, ce soir, et grâce à Harry? Bien que ce à quoi ils venaient tout juste d'assister semblait être la preuve que Voldemort était bel et bien tombé, ni Harry, ni Ron et ni Hermione ne semblait être véritablement prêt à croire en cette nouvelle vérité.

La naissance d'une nouvelle agitation attira leur attention en direction du château. Machinalement, Harry et Ron se postèrent devant Hermione et déployèrent leur baguette magique en la pointant dans la direction des nombreux bruits de pas qui s'approchaient rapidement d'eux. À en juger par le crépitement incessant des brindilles et feuillages, les intrus devaient être une quinzaine… Des Mangemorts étaient-ils venus les attaquer? Si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient aucune chance… Apeurée, Hermione serra de nouveau Drago contre elle.

Une silhouette très massive se détacha alors de l'obscurité des forêts. Absolument aucun doute, c'était Hagrid! Effectivement, lorsque la grosse silhouette pénétra le faible rayon de lumière de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les trois jeunes élèves reconnurent aussitôt le demi-géant armé de son parapluie rose. Derrière lui, la rassurante présence de Maugrey Fol'Oeil, Lupin, Shacklebot, Tonks, Dawlish et certaines autres personnes se découpèrent des ombres.

Ils étaient sauvés! Tout était fini, maintenant…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, remerciant les dieux d'avoir mis un terme à cette nuit si sinistre.

Le ciel… Il était si sombre, si noir… Où était donc la lueur verte et menaçante qui émanait de… Mais où diable était la Marque des Ténèbres?! Le ciel était nu à l'exception d'un tapis d'étoiles qui lui donnait un effet diamanté… C'était donc véritablement fini? Voldemort s'était donc vraiment… éteint?

Sans prévenir, une terrible migraine écrasa brutalement le crâne mutilé d'Hermione. Ses membres devinrent endoloris par la force qu'elle déployait pour étreindre Drago, et bientôt, elle n'eut plus aucune énergie pour le garder contre elle. Tout en sentant chacun de ses muscles se relâcher, son esprit parut s'éloigner de la réalité en la plongeant progressivement dans une semi inconscience. Son état d'esprit s'étant déjà largement affaibli à l'annonce du meurtrier de Rogue, la montagne russe d'émotions ressenties au cours des dernières minutes fut trop éprouvante et eut finalement raison d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un plafond à moitié détruit défiler. Elle devait avoir perdu conscience que très brièvement, car elle se savait clairement entre les murs de Poudlard, en plein transport. La tête pendue dans le vide, elle pouvait sentir un bras entourer ses épaules et un autre la saisir par l'arrière des genoux. Aussitôt qu'elle le réalisa, elle leva abruptement la tête afin de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui la transportait, mais ce fut en vain. Son regard était voilé d'un épais masque flou qui rendait sa vision plus que médiocre, et, par le fait même, dans l'impossibilité de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Abandonnant toute tentative, elle laissa sa tête regagner le vide à cause de son poids écrasant. Aucune force ne lui était revenue, ce qui rendait chacun de ses mouvements impossibles à soutenir très longtemps.

Toutefois, et ce même malgré sa vision restreinte, elle eut l'horreur de constater que ses yeux était encore suffisamment en bon état pour percevoir plusieurs silhouettes brouillées sur le sol. Des cadavres, pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Il semblait y en avoir par dizaines… Quelle horreur… Chamboulée, elle clôt les paupières, incapable d'en voir davantage.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, on la déposa sur une surface moelleuse dans laquelle son corps s'encra. Tiens donc… Une telle sensation était-elle encore imaginable après de telles souffrances? Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle laissa ses membres lourds fondre dans le matelas avec délectation. Quel soulagement, que tout soit fini…

Une main caressait doucement son front. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais le mouvement avait été si répétitif qu'il en était maintenant irritant. À contrecœur, Hermione haussa ses paupières afin de rencontrer les prunelles de son ami Ron. La lumière avec laquelle elle les faisait briller lui indiquait clairement que le jour s'était levé sur Poudlard.

- Comment tu te sens, Hermione? demanda le rouquin d'une voix qui la berça agréablement.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour savourer le calme qui l'emplit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrit, puis afficha un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout ce chao semblait être déjà si loin derrière…

- Merveilleusement, déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Ron poussa un petit rictus embarrassé.

- Où est Harry? ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Juste à côté de toi, répondit Ron en désignant une place à ses côtés.

Instantanément, elle tourna la tête dans la direction que Ron lui avait désignée. Effectivement, Harry y était, couché dans un petit lit semblable au sien, et semblait être prisonnier d'un profond sommeil. C'est uniquement à cet instant qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle était installée à l'infirmerie de l'école. Puis, en étendant son regard aux côtés du Survivant, elle remarqua que chacune des couchettes mises en place à l'intérieur de la pièce étaient occupées par un étudiant. Certaines avaient même été entassées afin de céder de la place à quelques lits en surplus. Jamais l'infirmerie de Poudlard n'avait été aussi bondée auparavant.

- Il va bien, la rassura-t-il. Il est très faible à cause du combat qui a eu lieu cette nuit, mais selon madame Pomfresh, son sommeil devrait être grandement répara…

- Drago, où est-il? coupa brusquement Hermione, traversée par le souvenir des événements derniers.

Ron se tut durant l'espace d'un court instant, pris de court. Ces secondes furent cependant catastrophiques pour Hermione, qui elle les traduisit comme une habituelle précaution de délicatesse à prendre lors de l'annonce d'un décès d'un proche. Vivement, elle se redressa dans sa couchette, les yeux déjà imbibés d'eau.

- Il va bien, n'est-ce pas? déboula-t-elle. Est-il ici?

Telle une hystérique, elle dégagea les couvertures de ses jambes dans l'intention d'aller inspecter la place, mais Ron, plus rapide qu'elle, la saisit par les bras en interrompant son geste. Il remit en place le tissage de laine puis adopta un ton réconfortant :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te déplacer, Hermione, il n'est pas ici. Repose-toi.

Inquiète, elle le dévisagea avec horreur. Pas ici? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

- Où est-il?

- Il a été transféré à Ste Mangouste.

- Pourquoi pas nous, alors? trancha la lionne, affolée à l'idée d'être loin de Drago.

- Les gens ayant été plus sévèrement atteints ont tous été amenés là-bas au cours de la nuit pour qu'ils obtiennent des soins plus spécialisés.

Aucunement rassurée par la nouvelle, Hermione toisa son ami en se devinant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. S'il ne se rendait pas plus explicite dans les prochaines secondes, elle volerait directement jusqu'à Ste Mangouste elle-même pour aller rejoindre le garçon qu'elle aimait.

_- « Sévèrement atteints »? _couina-t-elle en craignant le pire.

- Bah, oui… Je te rappelle qu'il a été possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même, alors j'imagine que je peux me permettre de l'inclure dans la catégorie des gens sévèrement atteints…

- S'est-il réveillé?

- Je l'ignore, Hermione, poussa Ron d'un air las et blasé. Je ne me suis pas abonné aux nouvelles de l'évolution de son état… Disons que je me faisais davantage de soucis pour toi et Harry que pour Malefoy.

En voyant que ses paroles n'avaient pas vraiment un effet réparateur sur elle, Ron posa une main compatissante sur son épaule puis lui sourit tendrement.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, dit-il en tentant de capturer son regard. Tu as toi-même découvert qu'il respirait encore, cette nuit, ne t'en souviens-tu pas? Il est hors de danger.

Le regard perdu dans la texture de la couverture qui abritait ses pieds, Hermione hocha la tête d'un air distrait. Elle regarda ensuite le rouquin et soutint gravement son regard.

- As-tu eu d'autres nouvelles?

Elle semblait avide de savoir. Aussitôt, Ron s'appropria un air important puis se racla la gorge. Les bras croisés, son dos alla rejoindre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était nonchalamment installé.

- Je suis au courant de pas mal tout, à vrai dire, affirma sévèrement le jeune homme. Je n'avais aucunement sommeil durant la nuit, et puisque je n'ai pas été blessé, j'ai aidé quelques professeurs à restituer un peu d'ordre dans le château, puis à… à déplacer les corps de ceux qui nous ont quitté…

Choquée, Hermione grimaça de tristesse.

- Beaucoup sont morts?

- Beaucoup, confirma Ron avec malaise. Plus d'une centaine. De plus, le triple a été blessé durant le combat qui a eu lieu. Plus de trois cents blessés… Tu imagines? Par chance, aucun de nos amis proches ne font partie de ce lot de malchanceux…

- Mais que s'est-il passé, par Merlin? Ce vacarme incessant que nous entendions… C'était des Mangemorts, pas vrai? Ils ont attaqué Poudlard?

Ron hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres.

- Ce sont eux qui ont tué tous ces gens et qui ont saccagé le château. Tu n'étais pas consciente lorsque nous avons pénétré à l'intérieur, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose de la structure historique de Poudlard…

- Et qu'est-il advenu de ces Mangemorts? Sont-ils…

Les yeux d'Hermione prirent soudainement une dimension étrangement grande. Saisie d'un intérêt décuplé, elle captura le bras de Ron en s'assurant qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- Voldemort…! s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant l'importance de cette question qu'elle avait omise. Est-il…? Est-ce que…?

Hermione se tut, incapable de poursuivre sa phrase dont une réponse positive aurait été impensable. Le sourire maladroit qui naquît sur le visage de Ron lui en dit toutefois beaucoup plus que toutes paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

- Nous le croyons, oui, fit-il en poussant un rire soulagé.

Hermione se mit à rigoler, n'arrivant pas à croire les dires de son ami. Toujours est-il que, ne voulant pas lever la main bien haute alors que tout ne pourrait être qu'un canular, elle ravala son sourire puis encra son regard bien profondément dans celui de Ron.

- Mais y a-t-il eu des… des « preuves », de cette mort? demanda-t-elle avec la crainte d'être déçue. Je veux dire… Comment pouvez-vous êtres certains qu'il n'a pas tout simplement… disparu, comme lorsqu'il a tenté de tuer Harry lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé?

- C'est bien ce que tout le monde a d'abord cru, mais lorsque les Aurors ont capturé les Mangemorts, ils ont bien vite remarqué que leur Marque des Ténèbres s'était tout simplement… évaporée!

La jeune femme gloussa, émerveillée par cette nouvelle. Son regard se perdit dans le fond de la pièce tandis qu'elle s'imaginait le bonheur qui allait se répandre dans le monde grâce à la chute du Maître des Ténèbres. Fini…? Vraiment…? Non, décidément, il lui faudrait bien plus de temps pour assimiler cette annonce.

- Tout n'aurait bien pu ne pas se terminer ainsi, cependant… ajouta Ron avec précaution en attirant le regard intrigué d'Hermione.

- Que veux-tu dire?

Tu imagines un peu ce qu'il se serait produit si Harry n'avait pas lancé ce sort de désarmement sur Malefoy lorsqu'il t'étranglait? Tu serais sans doute morte…

Ça, elle le savait très bien. Un énorme et désagréable frisson parcourut son échine à la mémoire de cette sensation d'oppression qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Drago – ou plutôt Voldemort – saisissait étroitement sa gorge entre ses doigts. Inconsciemment, elle toussota.

- Je sais… déclara solennellement la jeune femme. Je vous en suis d'ailleurs très reconnaissante, de m'avoir tirée de là.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui offrit un faible sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- Mais, dis-moi… poursuivit-elle avec malaise. Je, hum… Je croyais avoir stupéfixé Harry, avant de me lancer à la poursuite de Drago… Tu l'as donc libéré?

- Oh, oui, affirma Ron en haussant les sourcils. J'avais quitté le dortoir pour aller au petit coin, et puis quand je suis revenu et que j'ai réalisé qu'Harry avait été stupéfixé en plein cœur de la salle commune, je me suis posé mille et une questions sur la raison… Je lui ai donc aussitôt rendu sa mobilité, et il s'est jeté sur moi la seconde suivante, comme s'il croyait que j'étais mort ou quelque chose du genre… Suite à ça, il m'a expliqué la situation dans les moindres détails en me traînant de force avec lui, hors du château, puis c'est à ce moment que nous t'avons aperçue entre les griffes de Malefoy.

- Mais ce n'était pas Drago qui me…

- Je sais, Hermione, je sais. Je ne le blâme pas.

À vrai dire, Ron en voulait amèrement à Malefoy, tout comme Harry, d'avoir entrainé Hermione dans son jeu extrêmement dangereux. Seulement, réalisant que sa meilleure amie avait été au cœur de ce manège exténuant depuis son tout début, il eut la bonté de ne pas s'attaquer au Serpentard comme il l'aurait fait dans d'autres cas. Après tout, Hermione était encore vivante, et Voldemort avait enfin péri… et c'était bien Malefoy qui avait mené le Grand Mage Noir à ton terme.

- Hermione… murmura Ron suite à quelques instants de silence.

L'interpelée, l'esprit distant, apporta toute son attention à son ami.

- Étais-tu au courant de ce que manigançait Malefoy?

Incertaine de comprendre le sens véritable de sa question, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Si Ron osait l'inclure de près ou de loin dans les démarches entreprises pour assassiner Harry et détruire Poudlard, elle lui flanquerait bien une ou deux baffes en plein visage afin de le remettre sur le droit chemin!

- Tu parles de ce qu'il s'est produit cette nuit?

Décelant l'outrage croissant sur ses traits féminins, Ron s'empressa de s'expliquer justement :

- Je sais bien que tu… que tu _tiens_ à Malefoy, et je comprendrais bien si tu me disais que tu savais tout ce qui allait se produire… Heu, bah, tout compte fait, non, pas vraiment, mais… Enfin bref, tu aurais très bien pu de ne pas vouloir nous en parler par peur que Malefoy se fasse tuer ou quelque chose du genre, tu vois? Donc, heu… Est-ce que…

- Non, Ronald, coupa rudement Hermione. J'ignorais absolument tout. J'ai appris les activités de Drago uniquement quand Harry m'a partagé son rêve.

Ron hocha frénétiquement la tête, comme s'il espérait prouver qu'il avait prévu une telle réponse de sa part.

- C'est bien ce que je croyais, répliqua-t-il en ricanant nerveusement.

- Menteur.

Son rire s'interrompit sèchement. Inconfortable, il pratiqua une grimace maladroite en s'attendant aux pires réprimandes possibles.

- Me croirais-tu vraiment capable de vous cacher une telle chose? fit-elle, blessée par son doute. Cette information nous aurait été d'une importance capitale ; elle aurait pu sauver les vies de centaines de personnes… Alors, penserais-tu vraiment que j'aurais gardé ce secret pour moi en laissant toute cette catastrophe se produire?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- J'aime Drago, poursuivit-elle sincèrement. Je ferais tout pour ne pas qu'il ne soit à l'article de la mort, mais mes principes me pousseront toujours à agir dans les plates-bandes du bien, et ça, Ron, tu le sais très bien puisque tu m'as côtoyé pendant plus de six ans.

Honteux d'avoir osé penser que le troisième membre de son trio soudé de Gryffondor aurait pu agir en traître, le rouquin baissa les yeux.

- Tu as raison, avoua-t-il. Excuse-moi d'avoir douté… Tu sais, la seule raison qui aurait pu infliger ces doutes chez Harry et moi, c'est bien parce que tu t'es étroitement lié avec Malefoy, et uniquement pour ça. Et peu importe ce qu'il accomplira, jamais Harry et moi n'aurons confiance en lui.

- Drago et moi avons souvent été ensemble, et vois-tu, je suis encore vivante. Ne serait-ce pas une preuve suffisante pour vous inciter à gagner une certaine confiance en lui? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait maintenant temps d'enterrer les haches de guerre maintenant que… que tout est fini?

Songeur, Ron pinça les lèvres. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête pendre entre ses deux épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était prêt à laisser toutes ces années de tortures psychologiques et physiques derrière lui.

- Moi, je crois qu'il serait temps, oui, poussa une voix basse d'un lit voisin.

Dès la première syllabe prononcée, les deux Gryffondor tournèrent leur visage en direction d'où la voix provenait. Harry s'était assis sur sa couchette et avait manifestement écouté une courte partie de leur conversation. En voyant les deux paires d'yeux posées sur lui, il afficha un sourire faible mais très fier sur son visage pâlot.

- Si Hermione Granger sort avec Drago Malefoy, expliqua le Survivant, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si détestable qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Satisfaite de la compréhension d'Harry, Hermione ricana puis hocha la tête avec véhémence. Ron adopta une moue renchérie mais haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune envie de débattre sur le sujet.

- Tu vas bien, Harry? fit Hermione.

- Voldemort est mort, dit-il en inspirant d'un air radieux. Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux qu'en ce moment.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit alors démesurément, tout comme celui de Ron qui abandonna rapidement l'air grincheux qu'il s'était approprié quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *


	43. Tourner la page

**Chapitre 43 - Tourner la page**

* * *

Lorsque l'aube rosé parut enfin sur le paysage accidenté, Hermione était déjà éveillée bien que très peu fringante. Les jours précédents avaient tous semblés être les mêmes ; à la même heure matinale, ses paupières s'élevaient sans même avoir pleinement laissé le temps à son corps de profiter d'un repos réparateur, et la conduisait tout droit sur cette même chaise, à observer les mêmes collines verdâtres et répétitives qui s'étendaient à perte de vue au travers des fenêtres. Elle ne s'en plaignait toutefois aucunement, car Merlin savait à quel point cette monotonie et ce calme étaient rapidement devenus un besoin essentiel après les derniers horribles événements survenus à Poudlard.

Sa main chaude enfoncée dans le confort de sa propre joue, elle fixait le halo lumineux et éblouissant qui naissait tranquillement parmi les arbres touffus. Au fil des degrés que gagnait le soleil dans le ciel, Hermione pouvait sentir sa chaleur voyager jusqu'à son visage qu'elle sentait déjà brûlant. Enfin, elle avait pu quitter l'hiver glacial de Poudlard pour gagner l'été avenant au Terrier.

Assise au cœur de la cuisine de la demeure des Weasley, Hermione gagnait en sagesse. Le simple fait d'observer méticuleusement la naissance quotidienne de cette immense étoile lui rappelait constamment que du jour au lendemain, chacun des habitants de cette planète ne pourrait plus avoir la chance d'admirer ce spectacle banal mais si envoûtant.

L'expérience qu'elle eut vécue durant sa dernière année de scolarité à Poudlard était une preuve bien riche qui avait le pouvoir d'appuyer ses nouvelles pensées rationnelles et adroites. Hermione ne fut pas la seule qui eut la pointe des orteils appuyée sur la ligne qui séparait la vie de la mort ; Harry également, comme à chaque année, avait creusé sa tombe. Il en était de même pour Ron. Également, Drago, celui qu'elle avait vu mourir et reprendre vie devant elle, avait été de ceux-là. Seulement, ce dernier n'avait encore balancé d'aucun côté ; encore maintenant, l'ex-Mangemort était perché sur cette lisière, étendu sur un triste lit entre les murs de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Le couinement aigu provenant de la corde à linge sur laquelle madame Weasley s'affairait l'arracha à sa torpeur. Tournant la tête en direction du bruit qu'elle s'était habituée à entendre très tôt le matin depuis son arrivée au Terrier, elle vit, de l'autre côté d'une petite fenêtre à travers laquelle un vent agréable mouvait ses cheveux, Molly, sa deuxième maman, qui retirait des vêtements fraichement lavés de sur une corde raide qui tenait dans le vide. La dame fredonnait un air mélodieux qui afficha inconsciemment un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres de l'ex-Gryffondor. Nonchalamment, elle clôt les paupières et inspira profondément au même moment où une bouffée d'air fraiche parcourut la cuisine teintée d'une lumière jaunâtre.

La paix était à son comble…

- Qu'est-ce que… Quoi? marmonna soudainement madame Weasley avec une once de panique dans la voix. Oh, non… Non, non… Non, NON, PAS MON DRAP! NON!

Les cris de madame Weasley alerta aussitôt Hermione qui rouvrit les yeux juste avant de les poser de nouveau au travers de la fenêtre. La jeune fille ignorait totalement la raison pour laquelle la dame pestait maintenant en fixant le sol d'un air rageur, mais lorsqu'elle distingua une silhouette grisée nouvellement imprimée sur le drap blanc qu'elle venait tout juste d'installer sur la corde, une petite idée lui traversa l'esprit. Amusée, elle déserta la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée depuis de longues minutes et rejoignit la fenêtre en s'appuyant sur sa base.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Hermione en réprimant un rire. Tout va bien?

- Cette satanée chouette de malheur! maugréa madame Weasley. Mon beau drap blanc…! Maintenant souillé…!

D'un œil plus attentif, Hermione découvrit facilement que la silhouette qui s'était étampée sur le drap clair n'était nulle autre que celle d'Errol, la chouette maladroite et gaffeuse de la famille. Sans démontrer ouvertement son amusement, la jeune femme rigola discrètement en couvrant sa bouche de sa main. La chouette était maintenant étendue sur le gazon et s'agitait dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément à se redresser sur ses pattes. Molly, irritée par son arrivée un peu trop notoire à son goût, aida l'animal à reprendre équilibre puis se mis à secouer son plumage taché à l'aide des ses mains.

- Allez savoir comment ce stupide hibou à réussi à se tremper dans de la suie… ronchonna la dame avec mauvaise humeur.

En constatant qu'Errol était entièrement recouvert de cette saleté, madame Weasley soupira puis abandonna sa tâche de nettoyage. La seconde suivante, la chouette s'était déjà envolée bien loin dans le ciel en laissant derrière elle un nuage de cadmie qui rejoignit paresseusement le sol d'un vert éclatant. Désespérée, Molly posa ses poings contre ses hanches en observant l'oiseau s'éloigner, puis pratiqua un geste de détresse lorsqu'elle distingua quelques tâches claires étendues sur le sol à quelques dizaines de mètres :

- Et en plus, il a échappé tout notre courrier! chigna-t-elle.

- Je vais aller le chercher, ricana Hermione en s'apprêtant à franchir la porte à ses côtés.

- Non, non, ma chérie, l'interrompit Molly, ne te donne pas cette peine. _RONALD!_

Surprise par son cri strident, Hermione sursauta brutalement.

- Madame Weasley, ce n'est pas la peine de réveiller Ron pour si peu. Je peux très bien y aller moi-même.

- Mais non, Hermione, protesta la femme en lui offrant un sourire. Ronald et Harry ne font que dormir, depuis le début des vacances… Il serait bien temps qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'utile de leur peau. _RONALD WEASLEY!_

De nouveau, Hermione bondit vivement.

- Il me semble que tu ne t'es pas offert une seule journée de repos, depuis que vous êtes revenu ici, signala-t-elle sur un ton indulgent. Tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse dans mes tâches ménagères, alors il est maintenant temps que mon propre fils s'active dans la maison.

- Il est bien normal que je tienne à garder mon esprit occupé, avoua Hermione avec sensibilité.

- Bien sûr, je comprends très bien.

Madame Weasley posa une main compatissante sur celle d'Hermione, étirant un sourire maternel qui agit sur le cœur de la jeune femme tel un baume sur une blessure.

_- RONALD WEASLEY! IL EST L'HEURE DE TE RÉVEILLER, JEUNE HOMME!_ hurla soudainement Molly.

Pour la troisième fois, Hermione sursauta exagérément. Une main posée sur son pauvre cœur qui réagit massivement suite à ce violent soubresaut, elle roula les yeux en réalisant qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas réussi à se détendre depuis le début des vacances, et ce, même malgré ses journées occupées.

Molly instaura une pause en haussant un sourcil, guettant une future réponse de la part de son plus jeune fils, puis soupira pour la énième fois lorsque ce ne fut que le silence qui répondit à son appel.

- Bon, je crois que je devrai moi-même aller réveiller mon fils, constata-t-elle avec humilité. Quels fainéants, ces garçons!

- Bah, vous savez, il n'est que sept heures du matin…

- Et cette heure matinale ne nous a jamais empêché d'être déjà debout, n'ai-je pas raison?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione ricana. Madame Weasley franchit la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison puis lui tendit son panier de vêtements propres. Aussitôt, la jeune femme le saisit.

- Que je ne te vois pas aller chercher ce courrier, Hermione Granger, ordonna Molly sur un ton bien ferme mais bienveillant. Aujourd'hui, les femmes prendront congé dans cette maison!

Au moment même où elle allait escalader les escaliers afin de rejoindre la chambre de son fiston, un Ron fripé les descendit d'un air maussade et indolent. Vêtu maladroitement, il s'appuya contre le mur puis poussa un soupir blasé.

- M'man… marmonna Ron après s'être passé une main sur le visage. Il est sept heures et dix du matin… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent à une heure pareille?

- Exactement, il est sept heures et dix du matin, et j'ai décidé que toi et Harry alliez vous lever dès maintenant.

- Tu veux rire, j'espère?

- Ai-je l'air de vouloir rigoler? Va réveiller Harry, j'ai des tâches à vous faire accomplir.

Ron afficha un air totalement incrédule en laissant ses bras retomber mollement de chaque côté de son corps. Tandis que Molly attendit que son fils s'active, Hermione, elle, lança un regard navré au rouquin, trouvant toutefois la situation bien cocasse.

- Allez, jeune homme! s'impatienta la dame en tapant des mains. _Hop, hop, hop!_

Lâchement, Ron pivota sur lui-même et gravit les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, lui et Harry avaient gagné la cuisine et dormaient littéralement debout.

- Vous allez ranger vos chambres, aujourd'hui, décréta madame Weasley sur un ton péremptoire. Vous m'aiderez à préparer les repas et vous occuperez du jardin également. Les gnomes ont saccagé nos haies… Mais pour l'instant, allez chercher le courrier qu'Errol a échappé pas très loin de la maison.

Ron et Harry s'exécutèrent aussitôt, maudissant les deux femmes qui placotaient tranquillement, bien installées à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse d'hydromel à la main.

- Hermione! s'exclama tout à coup Harry avec vivacité tandis que les deux garçons revenaient de leur court voyage.

Un bruit de pas précipités s'approcha du Terrier. Molly, jetant un regard blasé au travers de la fenêtre, roula les yeux en voyant son fils et Harry accourir vers elles tels des hystériques.

- Ne criez pas comme ça, ordonna la mère du rouquin alors que les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, Ginny dort encore!

- Hermione! Il y a une lettre pour toi! annonça Harry sans se soucier du commentaire de la maîtresse de la maison. C'est une lettre qui provient de Ste Mangouste!

Précipitamment, Hermione se jeta sur Harry puis lui arracha la missive d'entre ses mains. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'elle vit le logo bien commun de l'hôpital où reposait Drago. Si cette lettre lui était bel et bien destinée, elle ne pouvait traiter que de l'état dans laquelle se trouvait le garçon qu'elle aimait… Sa condition avait-elle empirée? Ou s'était-elle améliorée, plutôt? Peut-être s'était-il réveillé…?

Sauvagement, elle déchira l'enveloppe. Puis, retenant son souffle, elle déplia le parchemin qui était bien soigneusement plié en trois pans égaux. Harry, Ron et madame Weasley attendaient vertueusement qu'Hermione leur dévoile le contenu de la lettre. Sans attendre, elle lut à voix portante :

_« Mademoiselle,_

_Vous avez été sélectionnée comme étant l'une des personnes de l'entourage proche à contacter en cas de changement dans l'état médical de monsieur Drago Malefoy._

_La présente est pour vous signaler que, ce matin même, à sept heures et trois minutes, monsieur Drago Malefoy s'est extirpé de sa léthargie prolongée. Monsieur se trouve actuellement dans un état stable et se porte très bien. »_

Hermione s'imposa un instant de silence, retenant de violentes larmes de soulagement. Tout en pinçant étroitement les lèvres, elle poursuivit de sa voix chevrotante :

_« Vous avez la liberté de vous présenter à l'hôpital générale Ste Mangouste dès que vous le souhaitez afin de rendre une visite à monsieur. Dans le cas où vous vous présenteriez, veuillez vous rendre à la réception du quatrième étage (PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILÈGES) afin de vous identifier et ainsi vous permettre d'accéder à la chambre du patient. Si vous ne disposez pas d'une pièce d'identité répondant au nom de HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, la permission d'accéder au local vous sera retirée. _

_Merci de confier vos proches au personnel de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste._

_La direction »_

Brusquement, Hermione laissa ses deux bras rejoindre la table sans se soucier de la missive qui s'écrasa sur elle-même en se pliant négligemment. Ensuite, elle porta ses doigts tremblants à ses lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir une joie qu'elle manifesterait immanquablement en larmes et en rires simultanés. Toutefois, étant encore considérablement sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle se contenta de regarder, l'un à la suite de l'autre, les trois autres membres qui étaient présents à l'intérieur de la cuisine, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'eux lui dicte la conduite à adopter. La pauvre jeune femme ne savait visiblement comment réagir suite à l'annonce du réveil de Drago, et son regard leur communiquait d'ailleurs une confusion si importante que ce fut Molly qui décida de la suite des événements :

- Bon! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant de son siège. Les garçons, le ménage attendra bien à demain. Pour l'instant, vous allez accompagner Hermione à Ste Mangouste.

Son regard rejoignit rapidement le visage tordu de la jeune fille qui semblait entièrement approuver ses dires.

- N'est-ce pas?

En guise de réponse, Hermione émit un gémissement qui lui permit de contenir le sanglot bruyant qu'elle aurait préféré extérioriser. Tout en hochant frénétiquement la tête, elle posa ensuite les yeux sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient déjà postés devant la porte d'entrée, prêts à l'accompagner dans son moment d'émotions fortes. Les deux garçons affichaient un sourire qui partageait le bonheur apparent d'Hermione. Sans plus pouvoir se contenir, Hermione éclata en sanglots en se jetant dans les bras de madame Weasley.

Lorsque le trio posa enfin pied entre les murs de l'hôpital, Hermione était devenu aussi fébrile qu'un enfant pénétrant chez Zonko. Le pas décisif et prompt, elle mit inconsciemment une dizaine de mètres entre elle et ses deux amis aussitôt qu'elle franchit les battants principaux de l'établissement. Puis, lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le premier ascenseur qu'elle croisa sur son passage, Harry et Ron durent entamer une course rapide afin de la rejoindre avant que les portes de la cabine ne se referment sur elles-mêmes.

Le quatrième étage sonna en un claquement de doigt. Se glissant entre les portes coulissantes avant même qu'elles ne soient pleinement ouvertes, la jeune femme repéra le bureau de la réception aussi aisément qu'elle pouvoir cligner des yeux. De toute façon, elle connaissait bien le chemin. Seulement, à peine fit-elle trois pas qu'une voix criarde qu'elle s'était plut à ne plus entendre l'interpela :

- Granger?!

Spontanément, Hermione pivota la tête en direction du désagréable son.

Pansy Parkinson.

Debout et aussi droite qu'une barre de fer, l'ex-Serpentard était installée face à la porte qui menait à la chambre de Drago. Bien qu'elle fût située à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, la tonalité de sa voix avait voyagée jusqu'à ses oreilles tout comme si elle s'était tenue à deux pas de sa personne. Tandis que le visage d'Hermione décrivît une moue particulièrement flegmatique et blasée, celle de Parkinson démontrait toute la confusion du monde à l'idée de voir la Gryffondor présente en ces mêmes lieux et ce, au même moment.

Harry et Ron, derrière Hermione, soupirèrent d'ennui en reconnaissant le tonkinois apprivoisé de Malefoy. La jeune femme, n'ayant toutefois aucunement l'envie de se lancer dans les hostilités dans de telles circonstances, leur fit signe de se taire en un bref mouvement de sa main.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, les avisa-t-elle. Je m'en charge. Pouvez-vous m'attendre ici, s'il vous plait?

- Potter et Weasley, en plus? grogna la voix lointaine de Pansy en entamant une marche rageuse vers eux.

Ignorant la soudaine exaspération de Parkinson, Hermione lança à ses meilleurs amis un regard rempli de reconnaissance lorsqu'ils hochèrent la tête suite à sa demande.

- Merci, fit-elle simplement en laissant transparaître une réelle gratitude considérablement plus large.

Ils lui rendirent aussitôt son sourire. Ensuite, ils s'éloignèrent vers les quelques sièges qui s'alignaient contre les murs dans l'aire d'attente, guettant attentivement la conduite de la Serpentard.

Hermione entreprit donc de se diriger vers la chambre devant laquelle Parkinson se tenait précédemment sans prendre la peine de se présenter à la réception. À mi-chemin, la Serpentard arriva à ses côtés, les poings serrés :

- Qu'est-ce que ta présence ici signifie? rugit-elle, écarlate.

Sans se soucier de son interruption, Hermione poursuivit sa route sans même lui jeter un seul regard. Insultée par le sentiment d'invisibilité qui naquît en elle suite au silence de son ennemie, Pansy fronça les sourcils puis ajusta son pas à la cadence de la Griffon afin de la rejoindre. Autour d'elles, presque tous les occupants des environs les dévisageaient avec déconsidération.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Granger, trancha Parkinson en agrippant son bras, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter. Tu n'es tout de même pas venue jusqu'ici pour Drago, j'espère?

Au moment où Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres afin de rétorquer, une dame habillée de blanc s'interposa entre les deux rivales. Le badge qui était épinglé au niveau de son buste indiquait le nom « Miriam Strout », juste au-dessus de son poste de « Guérisseuse ». Cette dernière arriva pilepoil, se dit Hermione, car Merlin savait à quel point sa patience était actuellement à bout. Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était de voir Drago le plus rapidement possible. Rien d'autre. Le monde pourrait cesser de tourner qu'elle s'en moquerait éperdument.

- Êtes-vous bien mesdemoiselles Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger? demanda préventivement Miriam Strout en regardant respectivement la lionne et le serpent.

- Non, par Merlin! s'horrifia Parkinson. J'ai l'air de porter le nom ridicule d'une née-Moldue, peut-être? C'est _elle,_ Granger. _Moi,_ je suis Pansy Parkinson, la petite amie de Drago Malefoy. Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qu'_elle_ fait ici, celle-là?

D'un doigt méprisant, elle pointa Hermione qui croisa prestement les bras, lassée de son comportement puéril et enfantin. La porte menant à la chambre de Drago devenait de plus en plus tentante à défoncer… Pitié, que toute cette comédie cesse!

- Mademoiselle Granger a été annoncée comme étant l'une des membres les plus proches du patient, expliqua calmement l'employée. Par conséquent, elle a été mise au courant des changements dans l'état de santé de monsieur Malefoy, tout comme vous. Maintenant, je vous prierais de bien vouloir baisser le ton de vos voix d'un cran, s'il vous plait. Vous êtes dans un hôpital, et non à La Tête de Sanglier.

Ladite Miriam posa ses poings sur ses hanches telle une mère grondant ses bambins. Parkinson, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, haussa un sourcil en s'attribuant une mimique faciale des plus ridicules.

- Que… _Elle,_ proche de… Je vous demande pardon?

- Veuillez me montrer une pièce d'identité, s'il vous plait, réclama la guérisseuse en ignorant les balbutiements du tonkinois.

Les mesures de précaution s'accomplirent rapidement. Pansy, briguée, avait l'œil rivé sur Hermione, tentant encore de comprendre l'étrange situation dans laquelle les deux adolescentes étaient.

- Merci bien, fit la responsable en rendant aux deux jeunes femmes leurs papiers personnels. Veuillez m'attendre ici, je vous prie. Monsieur Malefoy m'indiquera s'il souhaite recevoir vos deux visites individuellement ou simultanément.

Offusqué par le manque de considération dont l'infirmière fit preuve à son égard, Pansy, le menton érigé dans les airs, l'observa s'éloigner en croisant étroitement les bras. Puis, en poussant un soupir aigu et prétentieux, elle posa son regard arrogant sur son ennemie en lui souhaitant tout le mal du monde. Bien qu'elle la parcourut tangiblement de ses yeux plissés sans cacher son écœurement vis-à-vis elle, Hermione, de son côté, ne pouvait détacher son attention de l'infirmière qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la chambre de Drago. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle en ressortit – à peine quelques secondes plus tard – que Pansy trouva un autre sujet à scruter.

- Alors? s'impatienta aussitôt la Serpentard en allant rejoindre la guérisseuse. C'est bon, je peux entrer, maintenant?

- Monsieur Malefoy réclame d'abord la présence de mademoiselle Granger.

Sans même s'accorder la jouissance d'adresser une grimace insolente à Parkinson, Hermione rejoignit la guérisseuse qui paraissait visiblement satisfaite d'avoir enfin pu clore le bec de la jeune effrontée. La main sur la poignée du battant, l'ex-Gryffondor n'attendait que la permission de la responsable pour traverser le mur de béton telle une furie. Enfin et cependant, lorsque Miriam lui indiqua qu'elle avait le feu vert pour pénétrer dans la pièce, le cœur d'Hermione se serra si convulsivement qu'elle étendit son geste sur plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Elle s'autorisa d'ailleurs à jeter un regard attentif à l'intérieur de la chambre uniquement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle.

Lorsque son regard se déposa sur le lit aux tons de neige, il lui fallut quelques instants afin de distinguer la silhouette de Drago dans ce bain de lumière aveuglante. Progressivement, ses traits se découpèrent dans la clarté, et bientôt, elle put enfin rafraichir l'image qu'elle était venue s'instaurer à l'esprit à chacune des semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de leur année scolaire. Seulement, contrairement à ces dernières fois, Hermione le savait maintenant conscient, et ce, même malgré ses paupières closes qui indiquaient que le jeune homme venait tout juste de sortir de sa longue torpeur.

Une petite montagne d'oreillers était installée derrière le dos de Drago, lui permettant ainsi d'adopter une position semblable à celle assise. Une boule d'émotions se logea au creux de sa gorge. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Hermione s'approcha tranquillement de lui en écoutant l'écho répétitif de ses souliers contre le plancher de céramique. Malgré la petite superficie de la pièce, la résonance de ses pas était si longue et démesurée qu'elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait en plein cœur de l'Atrium du siège du ministère de la Magie. Les deux mains jointes devant elle, elle tenta tout de même de concentrer ses esprits sur Drago qui ne tarderait pas bien longtemps avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le souvenir de leur dernière véritable conversation rendit cette perspective étrangement effrayante et provoqua instantanément les larmes qu'elle ne pourrait se permettre de retenir. Et si Drago éprouverait une certaine rancœur envers elle suite à la tournure des événements à Poudlard? Car qui sait, peut-être les choses se seraient-elle mieux produites si Hermione n'avait pas agi telle une téméraire en se donnant le droit d'intervenir dans la mission de Drago?

Sous les paupières abattues du blondinet, Hermione vit que ses yeux s'agitaient faiblement. Sentant une violente crampe s'installer dans son ventre à l'idée de bientôt le voir éveillé après cette insupportable attente, elle déposa la paume de ses mains contre le matelas moelleux. Stressant douloureusement en raison de la persistance de ses yeux à rester fermés, les doigts de la jeune femme se glissèrent subrepticement vers ceux de son amoureux. Presque aussitôt, les paupières faiblement violacées du malade s'entrouvrirent avec une lenteur qui pinça encore davantage le cœur meurtri d'Hermione. Sa main étreint la sienne.

- Salut, souffla Hermione en reniflant discrètement.

Elle lui sourit, se sentant devenir soudainement légère grâce à son regard. Néanmoins, davantage de larmes promirent de se pointer au rendez-vous.

- Salut, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton voilé en agitant lentement son pouce sur sa main.

À son tour, il sourit. On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste de passer une nuit mouvementée, rien de plus.

- Tu as bien dormi? fit-elle en laissant paraître une ironie comique.

En guise de réponse, Drago inspira bruyamment en se repositionnant superficiellement sur son lit. Tous ses mouvements étaient lents et doux, ce qui toucha particulièrement Hermione compte tenu de la singularité du moment. Un premier sanglot menaça de s'extérioriser, fort et insistant, mais elle le suspendit en pinçant les lèvres.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient? demanda Drago sur le ton de la conversation.

- Deux mois.

L'expression amorphe du blondinet céda graduellement sa place à un épais brouillard. Les yeux maintenant ouverts à leur pleine grandeur, il toisa Hermione sans vraiment vouloir s'encrer cette vérité dans le crâne.

- Deux mois… marmonna-t-il après plusieurs secondes de réflexion. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit tout à fait ordinaire…

- Non, le défit-elle en esquissant une grimace d'affliction. Ça a été plus long… Ça a été beaucoup plus long qu'une simple nuit…

Le regard de Drago se perdit sur la couette aussi blanche que l'était la totalité des accessoires de sa chambre. Hermione lui en voulait amèrement de ne pas démontrer un plus grand bonheur à l'idée de la revoir, mais si, après tout, il avait eu l'étrange impression de n'avoir passé que quelques heures plongé dans un sommeil, elle se convint qu'une conduite aussi usuelle était de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Toujours est-il qu'elle, elle avait passé deux interminables mois à se poser mille et une questions sur l'évolution de sa santé, à se demander si oui ou non, le garçon qu'elle aimait allait subir de néfastes conséquences suite aux événements qui auraient pu mettre une fin définitive à l'histoire Poudlard… Simplement à cette pensée, Hermione aurait voulu que Drago lui démontre une plus grande reconnaissance de sa patience.

- Que s'est-il passé, pour que je sois tombé dans l'inconscience durant tout ce temps…?

Ses yeux regagnèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Ses prunelles d'acier se chagrinèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il discerna le tracé humide des larmes qui pendaient maintenant à son menton. Afin de ne pas s'affliger sous le regard soudainement clément de son amoureux, Hermione renifla d'un bref coup puis se prépara mentalement à replonger dans le souvenir de ces événements tragiques :

- Tu dois sûrement te rappeler que tu as été possédé, la nuit de la bataille de Poudlard… débuta-t-elle sur un ton laborieux.

- Une bataille? coupa Drago avec trouble.

Une lueur de remord s'installa alors chez lui, éclat qu'Hermione aurait pu percevoir de ses iris à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de lui.

- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. Il y a eu une bataille et des centaines de morts innocentes. Une grande partie du château à dû être reconstruite, également.

Drago clôt ses paupières sous ses sourcils froncés. Il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Hermione, reconnaissant son repentir, détermina que le temps pour glisser la plus grande nouvelle annoncée depuis des lustres étaient venu :

- Beaucoup d'innocents sont morts, oui, mais ce n'est pas leur sacrifice qui a fait couler le plus d'encre dans les journaux.

- Que veux-tu dire?

Excitée à l'idée de lui annoncer elle-même la chute du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire radieux que Drago interpréta plus que gauchement. Ses sourcils décrivaient un angle étrange qui réclamait des explications.

- Regarde ton avant-bras, enjoignit Hermione en offrant aux mains de Drago leur pleine liberté.

Devinant aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait sous-entendre par « son avant-bras », le cœur de l'ex-Serpentard rata un battement. Lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un hippogriffe bondir de son bras, il pivota la tête là où le centre d'attention palpable de leur conversation était maintenant rivé.

Rien. Un agréable rien. Qu'une peau pâle et délicate. Pas même l'ébauche blafarde de la Marque des Ténèbres qui fut autrefois tatouée. Il ne restait plus que la mémoire de cette infecte plaie. Une mémoire qui, malgré tout, ne s'effacera pas de sitôt en raison de tout le mal qu'elle avait causée.

Drago fixait obstinément son avant-bras malgré l'absence de la Marque. De sa main qui avait précédemment résidée au creux de celle d'Hermione, il caressa sa peau du bout des doigts en dessinant distraitement l'affreux dessin qui y fut jadis imprimé. La jeune femme l'observa se mouvoir avec oisiveté, s'attendant à ce qu'il éclate d'un rire délivré ou qu'il fonde en larmes d'ivresse, mais aucune de ces deux options ne se manifesta. Drago semblait tout simplement captivé par la pureté de sa peau, emporté par des pensées qu'elle devina à être confuses par cette soudaine abandon à la délivrance, celle qu'il croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir obtenir depuis son entrée dans les rangs de Mangemorts.

Puis enfin, il réagit. Frivolement, comme s'il venait d'entendre une blague modérément amusante, il poussa un soupir absent, esquissant sur le coin de ses lèvres un sourire béat. Déstabilisée par ce manque apparent d'énergie, Hermione patienta encore quelques instants avant de déclarer sa réponse moindre complètement perturbante.

En réalité, le choc de cette nouvelle était si vif que Drago ne pouvait qu'être stupéfié. Lui qui était plus que certain que le restant de ses pauvres jours ne serait qu'utile à créer le chaos et l'anarchie autour de lui, voilà maintenant qu'au bout d'une période qui parut être une nuit banale, il apprenait que Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde et que les Mangemorts étaient radiés du monde magique.

- Et comment je… s'amorça-t-il en sentant une confusion sans pareille s'installer dans son esprit. Comment pourrais-je possiblement être encore vivant si Voldemort n'existe plus? Si j'ai été possédé par son âme, ça veut donc dire que lui et moi ne faisions qu'un… Alors…

Drago fronça brusquement les sourcils, complètement confus, comme si ses réflexions lui instauraient un mal de chien.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, Drago, dit doucement Hermione en retrouvant sa main.

- Oui, explique-moi, marmonna-t-il faiblement. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est produit, cette nuit-là…

Décidément, le jeune homme était choqué, et ça, Hermione pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Ayant par chance la possibilité de justifier clairement l'étrange phénomène que la mort unique du Seigneur des Ténèbres en épargnant Drago avait soulevé, la jeune femme approcha une chaise qui reposait tout près de la couchette du malade. Sans abandonner sa main, elle s'assit puis ajouta la seconde à leur étreinte. Entre ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir que la peau de Drago était brûlante, ce qui réconforta son cœur chamboulé.

- Es-tu seulement parvenu à comprendre la véritable raison des leçons d'occlumencie et de légilimencie que tu as reçues?

- Que très vaguement…

L'ex-Serpentard ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà mentionné ces périodes d'enseignement à Hermione, mais les noms de Potter et Weasley lui vint rapidement en tête quant à la manière dont elle aurait pu entrer en connaissance de ces détails.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais comme tout le monde que Voldemort était un mage terriblement puissant. Par surcroît, son âme, bien que fortement mutilée, était d'une envergure inimaginable. Apparemment, lorsqu'il a décidé de te confier cette mission, il n'a pas semblé prendre en compte que cette énergie instable et considérable entreposée à l'intérieur du corps d'un garçon de dix-huit ans n'était pas une chose qui instaurerait des conséquences prévisibles. Effectivement, lorsque Voldemort t'a possédé, son âme a complètement écrasé la tienne à cause de sa trop grande ampleur. De plus, le fait que tu aies pratiqué l'occlumencie et la légilimencie n'a fait qu'ouvrir les barrières de ton esprit afin que rien ne puisse arrêter cette surcharge de puissance.

Drago n'avait pas cillé une seule fois durant son monologue, ridiculement attentif à ses mots qu'il buvait comme un élixir de vie.

- Donc en bref, conclut Hermione en haussant les sourcils, son âme a littéralement remplacé la tienne. Lorsque tu as reçu ce sortilège de mort de plein fouet, c'est donc Voldemort qui a tout pris. À ce moment là, toi, tu n'étais qu'une enveloppe corporelle, donc tu n'as subi aucun dommage… mis à part le traumatisme d'avoir été possédé par cette trop forte puissance.

Posément, le jeune garçon hocha la tête, réceptif.

- Alors, j'ai été frappé d'un _Avada Kedavra…_ résuma-t-il. C'est bien ça?

- Exactement.

- Est-ce que c'est… Potter, qui m'a lancé ce sort?

Hermione hocha aussitôt la tête. Drago semblait reconstituer une scène mentale des événements qu'elle venait tout juste de lui expliquer.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça, Hermione?

- Que crois-tu que j'ai fait, durant les deux mois pendant lesquels tu étais inconscient? J'ai tenté de comprendre exactement ce qu'il t'était arrivé… et j'y suis parvenue.

Le silence devint maître durant quelques instants, donnant aux deux tourtereaux une pause afin de défaire la tension suite à l'évocation de ces événements.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, Drago? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Vas-y. J'imagine que tu as également droit à quelques réponses.

- Quels étaient les ordres exacts que tu te devais de suivre? J'ai eu un aperçu de ce que tu devais accomplir, mais… Quelle était ta mission proprement dite?

Il ne répondit pas aussitôt. Inconfortable à l'idée de tout déballer ouvertement, Drago pensa un instant à refuser de lui exposer sa mission, mais se ravisa en se remémorant qu'après tout, ses obligations n'avaient plus lieu d'être effectuées. Il détourna son regard afin de le poser sur le plafond, refusant de toiser la fille qu'il aimait dans les yeux en décrivant l'horreur qu'il fut forcé de commettre :

- Le soir qui précédait la nuit où tout s'est déroulé, débuta-t-il sans cacher son désagrément, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père qui m'indiquait que le temps était venu pour moi d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon devoir. Cette nuit-là, Voldemort éveillerait une vision chez Potter, un genre de rêve effectif, qui le pousserait à venir au cœur de la forêt interdite afin que je puisse accomplir ce que je me devais de faire, c'est-à-dire le tuer en laissant justement Voldemort prendre possession de mon corps. Une fois là-bas, il fallait que je lance le sortilège qui enverrait la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, et ce, juste afin que les Mangemorts conjurés bloquent les forces de Poudlard qui auraient pu être alarmées et ainsi m'empêcher de tuer Potter. Si je devais résumer ma mission en quelques mots, je dirais que, grossièrement, je devais préparer mon esprit à recevoir l'âme de Voldemort afin de me lancer dans un duel à mort avec Potter…

Choquée d'être enfin informée de la mission entière de Drago, les larmes d'Hermione qui s'étaient largement calmées se ranimèrent. Le blondinet, honteux d'avoir presque atteint le but qu'on lui avait imposé, rougit brutalement en crispant le visage, retenant une envie d'hurler de rage. Lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme renifler, il posa les yeux sur elle puis se força à adopter un sourire équivoque :

- Et ton apparition ne faisait manifestement pas partie du plan.

Hermione ricana nerveusement.

- Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal, Hermione?

Un flash désagréable lui rappela la peur incomparable qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Drago tenait fermement sa gorge entre ses doigts en serrant toujours plus fort seconde après seconde. Jugeant toutefois que de l'informer de ce détail n'était pas un besoin nécessaire, elle se promit de garder cet incident pour elle. Drago n'avait aucunement besoin de le savoir. Le pauvre était suffisamment torturé tel qu'il l'était…

- Non, mentit-elle, Harry et Ron sont arrivés au moment où j'aurais pu être en danger.

Rassuré, Drago soupira bruyamment. Il semblait soudainement plus léger suite à ses importantes confessions.

- Qu'est-il advenu des Mangemorts présents à Poudlard?

- Beaucoup ont été tués, d'autres sont actuellement à Azkaban, et une infime partie ont réussi à s'enfuir.

Une pause s'imposa. Drago semblait hésitant :

- Et… qu'est-il advenu de… mes parents…?

- Ils sont encore vivants… Ton père est à Azkaban, et ta mère a tout simplement disparue. Elle, tout comme certains autres, sont activement recherchés par les autorités du ministère au moment même où nous nous parlons.

- Bien.

Hermione se tendit peu à peu, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Drago. Se doutant qu'elle était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose de délicat, il haussa un sourcil :

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Ton père recevra le Baiser du Détraqueur… formula-t-elle précairement. C'est d'ailleurs le sort que connaîtra tous les Mangemorts qui ont été pincé.

Secoué par la nouvelle, Drago resta momentanément immobile. Lucius avait beau avoir été un parfait salaud envers autrui durant toute son existence, et ce, même envers son propre fils, mais n'en restait-il qu'il était tout de même celui qui l'avait élevé durant dix-sept années de sa misérable vie. Cependant, après une très courte réflexion, il se surprit à ne pas être aussi attristé par la nouvelle qu'il aurait cru. Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, puis afficha une moue fataliste.

- Tant mieux.

À bien y penser, Drago ne se plaindrait certainement pas de son opportunité de démarrer une nouvelle vie. Un futur sans parents dictateurs lui ferait certainement un bien fou. De plus, suite à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la fin de sa période scolaire à Poudlard, l'avenir ne pourrait que bien se présenter à lui. Lucius, Narcissa, Rogue, Voldemort… Tous ces gens, ils n'étaient maintenant plus là pour manipuler les cordages qui amorçaient autrefois chacun de ses gestes. Dès l'instant présent, il coupait ces cordes. Il tournait la page sur une nouvelle vie, une vie qu'il aurait la chance de mener comme bon lui semblait, et avec qui il le souhaiterait.

Il pourrait être avec Hermione, enfin.

Étrangement, la jeune femme sembla avoir lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le regard de Drago s'adoucit lorsqu'il décela la nouvelle émotion qui naquit sur son visage, puis, d'une tendresse toute aussi vivante que la lueur de ses yeux, il se mit à caresser activement sa main. Hermione sourit, silencieuse et émue, mais éclata en sanglots lorsque le regard de son amoureux devint plus qu'insupportable.

La tête baissée entre ses épaules, elle retira une des deux mains qui résidait au creux de celle de Drago afin de camoufler son visage tordu. Automatiquement, il retira son dos du confort des oreillers placés derrière lui afin de s'approcher de sa douce. Il reprit possession de sa main qu'il serra étroitement.

- Hermione… murmura-t-il gauchement, remué.

- Je suis tellement désolée… sanglota-t-elle.

Drago plissa les yeux, troublé, cherchant une raison pour laquelle Hermione se devrait de demander pardon, mais ce fut en vain. Subitement, comme si elle avait senti sa confusion, elle leva les yeux et plongea son regard humide et rougi dans le sien.

- Je t'ai laissé tomber… Je t'ai abandonné à un moment où tu aurais eu besoin de support… Je m'en veux tellement, Drago…! Je me sens si idiote…

- Hermione, arrête…

- Je m'excuse… Je suis tellement navrée…! T'avoir ainsi abandonné a éveillé une honte incroyable en moi…

- Non… Arrête, ça suffi...

- J'aurais dû t'aider… J'aurais dû te…

_- Hermione!_

Il avait presque crié. Ses mains avaient saisies son visage et, autoritaire, il la fixait durement.

- Arrête, lui ordonna-t-il. Arrête.

Hermione se tut enfin. Le menton tremblant, elle fixait Drago telle une victime toisant son sauveur.

- Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, trouvant ces paroles plus que ridicules. La devinant sur le point de protester, Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite et la devança :

- Tu as eu peur, et tu es partie, lui expliqua-t-il avec légèreté. Tout comme lorsque je devais me rendre à la Cabane Hurlante, tu te souviens? Mais suite à ça, te souviens-tu de ce que tu as fait?

Perturbée, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

- Tu es venue me retrouver, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire secourable. Tu as surmonté ta peur, et tu es revenue vers moi… Comme cette nuit-là, dans la forêt interdite. Tout ne s'est peut-être pas produit comme tu l'aurais espéré, mais tu es revenue.

Incertaine de la puissance de ces mots, Hermione grimaça.

- Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, Hermione. Jamais. Au contraire, tu m'as toujours aidé. J'ignore ce qui t'a poussé à venir vers moi lorsque j'ai entendu ce murmure, au tout début de cette histoire, mais tu m'as offert une aide en or que tu ne m'as jamais soutirée. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. C'est toi qui me sortais de mes mauvaises passes lorsque je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'est toi qui faisais en sorte que je me ressaisisse. Qui sait quelle connerie j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin?

Touchée, Hermione lui offrit un sourire instable qui revigora celui de Drago. Ses pouces, plaqués sur ses joues, décrivirent un petit mouvement agréable qui calma son sentiment de culpabilité destructeur.

- L'autre jour, à la bibliothèque, tu m'as dit que tu ne m'en as jamais voulu, rappela-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Eh bien, moi non plus, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Le cœur d'Hermione se réchauffa aussitôt. Apaisée, son envie de pleurer disparut graduellement jusqu'à bientôt lui procurer une envie inaccoutumée de rire aux éclats. Voulant cependant savourer encore quelques instants ce moment d'émotion et de tendresse, elle imita Drago en posant ses mains à la naissance de sa mâchoire.

- L'autre jour, à la bibliothèque, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… débuta-t-elle.

Le sourire du jeune homme se détendit. Son regard, cependant, se mit à scintiller à la manière d'une étoile.

- Eh bien… Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Longtemps, ils se regardèrent amoureusement, immobiles. Puis, tranquillement, Drago glissa une main derrière sa nuque afin d'approcher son visage du sien. Hermione répondit aussitôt à cette pression et gagna ses lèvres délicieusement chaudes des siennes afin de les embrasser avec passion et nostalgie.

* * *

_Et puis? :)_

_Sachez que ce chapitre-ci était l'avant-dernier... Eh oui! Plus qu'un chapitre (qui ressemble davantage à un épilogue), et le tout sera terminé... Woah, quand même, quand je pense que ça fait plus de sept mois que je travaille sur cette fiction... C'est étrange de savoir que très bientôt, elle sera terminée!_

_En tout cas, je vous laisse la liberté de me laisser un petit commentaire._

_À très bientôt!_

* * *


	44. Le fruit d'une jeunesse

_Je vous offre finalement ce dernier chapitre, l'épilogue... À vos mouchoirs (j'avoue que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant...) !_

* * *

**Chapitre 44 - Le fruit d'une jeunesse**

* * *

Ce soir-là, à la naissance du crépuscule, Drago put enfin sortir de l'hôpital qui l'avait hébergé durant ses jours incertains. À sa demande, Pansy fut renvoyée à sa demeure sans lui avoir accordé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de son temps, lui donnant ainsi l'heureuse possibilité de quitter les lieux sans se faire importuner. D'ailleurs, à la grande joie d'Hermione, l'ex-Serpentard s'était montré bien clair à ce sujet : plus jamais il ne voudrait entrer en contact avec ce tonkinois insupportable, et il en était de même avec ses « copains » d'école ; Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler. Drago avait peut-être passé sept longues années de sa vie en leur compagnie, mais il prévoyait être bien ravi de mettre un trait sur cette atroce période de son existence. Le pied qu'il posait sur le sol cimenté à la sortie de Ste Mangouste, c'était un nouveau départ, et ce nouveau départ, ce n'était qu'avec Hermione, qu'il voulait l'entamer…

Mais, vraisemblablement, il l'entamerait avec Potter et Weasley également, car les deux garçons attendaient patiemment de l'autre côté de l'arche qui présentait l'immeuble.

Le bras captif de l'étreinte rassurante d'Hermione, il imposa une résistance qui la força à s'immobiliser. Les yeux figés sur ses deux ennemis, il se promit mentalement ne pas franchir un seul pas supplémentaire à moins qu'ils ne disparaissent de son champ de vision. S'il se basait sur les dires d'Hermione, Potter et Weasley avaient tous deux assisté à la scène qui l'avait mené à sa léthargie. À cette pensé, une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir au temps de canicule de l'été lui monta à la tête. Quelque chose qui s'apparentait au déshonneur vint lui assener un coup violent droit au cœur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Drago, murmura Hermione de sa voix réconfortante. Tout ira bien. Ils ne te feront aucune réprimande ; ils sont conscients de ce à quoi tu as fait face…

- Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua-t-il, entêté. Fais-les partir.

L'état fragile et vulnérable dans lequel il se tenait aurait, dans d'autres circonstances, instantanément poussé Hermione à céder à sa requête. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle posa à son tour son regard sur ses deux amis qui les observaient en toute humilité, elle s'engagea à mettre tous les efforts possibles afin de Drago laisse tomber sa mauvaise volonté. Harry et Ron avaient juré ne pas être désagréables envers lui, et ça, Hermione s'en souvenait très bien.

- Je t'assure qu'ils ne te feront pas de messes basses. Lors de notre voyage jusqu'ici, Harry m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à te dire. Nous avons également une offre à te faire.

Le garçon n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, irrésolu.

- Allez, insista posément Hermione. Viens.

Dans l'espoir qu'il succombe, Hermione attira son bras contre elle afin d'amorcer une nouvelle marche. Drago grimaça discrètement, à la fois réticent et agacé, mais la suivit tout de même en traînant les pieds avec nonchalance.

Lorsque le couple eut franchi la moitié de la distance qui les séparait d'Harry et de Ron, le porteur de la cicatrice retira ses mains qu'il avait enfouies au creux de ses poches, puis s'avança vers eux. Ron, resté au loin, toisa la scène qui s'offrait à lui avec attention. Il paraissait vouloir être beaucoup moins courtois qu'Harry se présentait.

Aussitôt arrivé aux côtés des tourtereaux, les trois jeunes s'immobilisèrent en formant un triangle. Hermione regardait Harry avec affection, emplie de reconnaissance, qui lui considérait le blondinet avec une grande réserve. Le menton faiblement redressé, il semblait maîtriser un combat intérieur qui opposait son orgueil et son indulgence. Quant à Drago, ses yeux refusaient manifestement de croiser ceux de son adversaire, honteux des derniers événements, mais surtout de son état amoindri et misérable. Ses prunelles balayaient le sol sous ses pieds.

Imprévisiblement, Drago vit la main de son ennemi se tendre vers lui avec prudence. Suspendue dans les airs à la hauteur de son thorax, elle patientait dignement, stable et solide, et ce n'est que lorsque Drago comprit la signification de ce geste qu'il leva la tête. Ses prunelles d'acier fixant les deux émeraudes de Potter, il pensa d'abord l'envoyer paître en lui crachant au visage – réaction qui aurait émergée des profondeurs de son accoutumance –, mais ravala plutôt sa fierté brutalement atteinte en déglutissant durement. Répondre favorablement à ce geste semblait impensable, surtout après ce à quoi ils avaient passé au travers depuis toutes ces années à Poudlard.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Hermione, déclara Harry d'une traite. Nous te devons une fière chandelle.

Drago étira un silence décontenancé, fixant son nouvel égal avec pondération. Il s'attendait à le voir s'esclaffer en se payant sa tête à tout moment, mais Harry resta digne en soutenant son regard. Décelant pour la toute première fois de son existence une lueur de gratitude qui lui était destinée, l'ex-Serpentard examina la main de son interlocuteur qui était encore pendue dans le vide, devant lui, en attente d'une réaction de sa part. À cet instant, Drago fut projeté sept ans en arrière ; il se rappelait très bien du moment où lui-même avait exécuté ce même geste dans l'espoir d'acquérir l'amitié du célèbre Harry Potter. Il se rappelait également de son refus face à son invitation. Il savait toutefois que s'il voulait se défaire de son passé, il devrait également piler sur sa prétention.

D'un geste ferme, la main du blondinet s'accrocha à celle d'Harry. Aussitôt qu'une étreinte fut formée, les deux rivaux enserrèrent leur emprise et la secouèrent brièvement.

- Merci de nous avoir débarrassé de ce monstre, répliqua Drago.

La reconnaissance de Drago était cependant largement plus profonde. Il n'était pas simplement libéré de la terreur du monstre qu'était Voldemort ; il était libéré de sa soumission, de son appartenance, de son esclavage. Jamais il ne trouverait le courage nécessaire de l'avouer d'une voix affirmée, mais Harry Potter lui avait fait cadeau d'un futur en venant à bout de ce démon.

Attendri par ces remerciements, Harry pinça un sourire.

- Les Weasley veulent bien t'accueillir dans leur demeure si tu souhaites avoir un foyer sous lequel vivre un certain temps, lança Harry. Nous connaissons le sort de tes parents, et nous savons également que votre manoir a été perquisitionné pour l'enquête qui concerne ta famille, alors c'est comme tu le souhaites. Libre à toi de l'accepter ou non.

Mal à l'aise, le blondinet dégagea tranquillement sa main de celle d'Harry. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, mais comment réagir face à cette invitation exagérément charitable? Les Malefoy avaient toujours malmené les Weasley, ce n'était là un secret pour absolument personne. Drago avait donc un mal fou à croire que la famille du rouquin était prête à l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Penaud, il baissa la tête. Hermione, le bras encore entouré autour du sien, porta toute son attention sur son bien-aimé, espérant que sa réponse soit positive. Voyant toutefois que sa réponse se faisait attendre, elle mit l'accent sur leur attente :

- Qu'en dis-tu? Le temps de connaître la suite des événements, ça serait bien, non?

Drago pivota la tête pour faire face à sa douce. Le sourire radieux qu'elle arborait, porteur d'un doux espoir, fit naître un semblant de cette même expression sur son visage. Aussitôt ensuite, il reporta ses yeux à ses pieds. Il réfléchissait. La perspective d'être logé et nourri par la famille des Weasley, et ce, délibérément, l'incommodait considérablement. Si ce n'était que de lui, il accepterait volontiers cette offre gratuite et généreuse, mais le souvenir de toutes les méchantes bribes que lui et sa famille avaient lancées à celle des rouquins mettait un frein à sa décision.

Pour l'énième fois, il leva la tête. Son regard, cependant, n'alla pas se poser sur Harry ; il se percha au-dessus de son épaule afin de prendre position sur Ron, qui lui observait encore la scène à quelques mètres d'eux, les bras étroitement croisés contre lui. Drago n'oserait accepter cette proposition que si l'un d'eux – un des Weasley – lui offrait formellement l'autorisation. Ron, ayant compris la signification de ce contact visuel, se contracta subitement en sachant qu'il était celui chez qui les espoirs de Malefoy étaient maintenant entretenus. Il avait été le plus difficile à convaincre parmi les Weasley vivant encore au Terrier, mais quelque temps après que cette idée fut lancée par la mère de la famille, Ron avait cédé et donné son accord.

Donc, en un simple hochement de tête qu'il pratiquement promptement, il acquiesça à la demande muette de Drago.

- Merci, répondit le nouveau membre du foyer.

Il s'était adressé au deux jeunes hommes avec une sincérité véritable, celle qui ne pouvait tromper. Il était trop fier pour l'admettre, mais il était grandement touché par cette offre et cette opportunité de recommencer à neuf.

Quelques instants après cette entente, Harry et Ron transplantèrent au Terrier, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls devant l'hôpital. Les lueurs crépusculaires qui rendaient le paysage sombre et romantique indiquaient que la nappe étoilée de la nuit ne tarderait pas à s'étendre sur le ciel, mais le couple ne se pressa pas pour autant. Face à face, la lionne et le serpent étaient tous deux enlacés et se regardaient tendrement :

- Tu sembles tourmenté, notifia la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je ne comprends par ce qui les a poussé à me proposer une telle chose… expliqua Drago, inconfortable. J'ignore si je devrais vraiment accepter… Je ne crois pas avoir une place parmi eux.

Hermione ricana doucement, émue par ces doutes sincères. Ses deux mains allèrent s'accrocher à son cou, ses doigts se mêlant à ses cheveux.

- Tu as choisi de débuter une nouvelle vie. Tu peux faire ta place partout, maintenant, et si elle n'est pas là-bas, elle sera simplement… ailleurs. Avec moi.

Pour toute réponse, le blondinet lui offrit un sourire amoureux. Puis, après avoir imité le geste d'Hermione, il approcha son visage du sien et enlaça ses lèvres aux siennes. Longuement, ils gardèrent cette position et cet emplacement, partageant un amour qu'ils n'avaient eu la possibilité de se démontrer durant deux mois.

_La journée qui suivit son arrivée au Terrier, Drago reçut une lettre officielle du ministère de la Magie lui indiquant que sa mère, Narcissa, avait été retrouvée dans un coin reculé d'Angleterre. Les autres Mangemorts qui avaient participé à la bataille de Poudlard et qui avaient réussi à échapper aux griffes des autorités s'y trouvaient également, tous autant affaiblis les uns que les autres. Ce dernier détail fut celui qui rendit leur arrestation facile et rapide. Chacun d'eux étaient maintenant détenus entre les murs d'Azkaban, guettant le jour où ils recevraient le Baiser du Détraqueur afin de payer pour toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises au cours de leur activité en tant que fidèles partisans du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Drago, sachant que ses parents étaient de nouveau réunis et nouvellement captifs, se promis de ne pas assister à l'exécution de leur châtiment bien mérité._

_Toutefois, l'évolution des jours qui suivirent le défit de ses engagements._

_Moins de deux semaines après sa sortie d'hôpital, un groupe d'Aurors se présenta au Terrier afin d'emmener le jeune garçon au siège du ministère de la Magie. Drago Malefoy était accusé de l'homicide volontaire de Severus Rogue. Les méthodes de justice ayant considérablement été accrues afin de venir à bout des disciples du Seigneur éteint, une audience fut convoquée la journée même afin de rendre un verdict autoritaire sur sa condamnation. Malgré les témoignages d'Hermione Granger, d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy fut condamné à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur en raison de son meurtre intentionnel et son implication dans les démarches d'obtention du pouvoir de Voldemort. Le temps qui séparait l'audience et la sanction était de sept jours. Il fut forcé de les passer à Azkaban, sans possibilité de libération conditionnelle, ni même surveillée._

_Durant ces sept jours, Hermione n'eut aucun droit d'accorder une visite à Drago. Elle reçut une missive, la journée suivant l'audience, lui indiquant que l'heure fatale de Drago serait les six heures du soir, le 15 août, et qu'elle avait la liberté d'y assister ou non. La jeune femme fut formelle à ce sujet : jamais elle ne se rendrait à la prison pour assister au « décès » du garçon qu'elle aimait. Trop de fois elle l'avait vu partir et revenir. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle comprenait que jamais il ne reviendrait._

La journée était pluvieuse et grise. Hermione aurait juré que son esprit était connecté avec la température des derniers jours, car les cent soixante-huit heures qu'elle avait traversé n'avaient montré aucun rayon de soleil. Assise parmi les herbes hautes qui environnaient le Terrier, elle fixait l'horizon sans véritablement le voir, activité qu'elle s'était retrouvée à pratiquer quotidiennement depuis l'audience au ministère. Sa tristesse était telle qu'elle comptait les secondes depuis son réveil matinal de ce jour-là, le 15 août, car elle savait qu'avant la fin de la journée, Drago n'existerait plus.

Son visage était sec et insupportable. Les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler s'étaient miraculeusement arrêtées, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle portait un masque de boue craquelé. Ses paupières tombaient et se redressaient lentement, laissant le soleil couchant disparaître et réapparaître devant elle. Mis à part ce mouvement moindre et celui de ses cheveux humides qui s'agitaient sous les caresses imperceptibles du vent, son corps était complètement immobile. Ses jambes étaient repliées sur elles-mêmes et ses bras faibles les entouraient. Elle n'avait plus de force. Plus aucune. Elle n'avait fait que pleurer, durant ces derniers jours, et d'ailleurs à un point tel que ce devait être la raison exacte pour laquelle plus aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues ternes. Étrangement compréhensif, le ciel lui envoya une pluie fine qui se chargea de remplacer le réconfort de la fluidité de l'eau qui caressait sa peau.

Des orages s'annonçaient. Agacée, Hermione se redressa à contrecœur en y appliquant toutes ses forces puis trouva refuge entre les murs du Terrier. La place était vide, silencieuse, et elle devina que chacun des membres présents devaient être en train de se distraire à leurs occupations personnelles. Voilà une chose qu'elle avait su apprécier durant ces sept derniers jours : jamais quelqu'un n'était venu l'importuner en tentant de lui offrir une consolation quelconque et vaine.

Telle une ombre se déplaçant dans une brume épaisse, Hermione gagna la chaise qu'elle avait occupée lors de la période durant laquelle Drago était léthargique, puis s'abandonna contre son dossier. Les yeux fixés sur la table de bois, ses oreilles captaient les bruits soporifiques de trois éléments : la pluie qui martelait maintenant rudement la toiture de la maison, les orages qui grondaient méchamment dans le ciel gris, et le tic-tac continuel de la pendule particulière de la cuisine.

Lentement, elle leva les yeux sur l'objet qui provoquait ce dernier bruit.

Il était six heures et trois minutes.

Quelque chose explosa, en elle. Brutalement, elle éclata en sanglots en s'affaissant contre la table, gémissant bruyamment. Ses avant-bras étaient plaqués contre sa tête, et ses doigts s'agrippaient désespérément à ses cheveux mouillés, les tirant, les entremêlant et tentant de les arracher à son crâne qui ne demandait qu'à être vidé de toute sa souffrance. Le supplice était trop puissant, trop furieux… Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un fracassait sa tête contre un mur de béton.

Rapidement, Harry et Ron vinrent la retrouver. Ils lui avaient peut-être offert une paix intacte durant le temps de son calvaire, mais là, à cet instant, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à l'observer souffrir ainsi. D'ailleurs, à peine Hermione entendit-elle des pas s'activer près d'elle qu'elle se redressa brusquement, trouva ses deux amis de son regard flou et se rua sur eux en se lançant dans une étreinte ferme. Longuement, le trio conserva cette position, balançant le corps de leur amie lancinée afin de tenter d'apaiser sa douleur.

Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit présenta son voile scintillant qu'Hermione s'endormit. Installée dans les bras de Ron qui s'était assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine qu'ils n'avaient pas quittée, Harry, à leur côté, caressait machinalement ses cheveux. Ils respectaient le silence que la situation requérait, regrettant tous deux l'état dans lequel leur meilleure amie se retrouverait durant les jours suivants. Ils s'en voulaient, car ils étaient persuadés qu'ils auraient pu tenter quelque chose de plus pour éviter le funeste sort que Drago s'était attiré.

Un rayon de soleil cuisant transperça les paupières closes de Ron. Irrité, il se redressa subitement, à peine conscient qu'il était éveillé. Deux minces fentes en guise de yeux, il s'étira en gardant sa position assise et grimaça lorsqu'il réalisa que lui et Harry s'étaient endormis contre la table de la cuisine. La lumière naissante indiquait que le matin venait fraichement de se lever.

Hermione? s'écria-t-il soudainement, comme violemment électrocuté.

Son regard dansa dans la pièce : pas d'Hermione. Sans ménager son vacarme, il bondit de sa chaise pour atterrir au salon : Hermione n'y était pas non plus. Tout en provoquant un tapage incroyablement bruyant, il gravit les escaliers et visita chacune des pièces de chacun des étages : Hermione restait absente. Lorsqu'il regagna la cuisine, il eut le temps d'entrevoir Harry se réveiller avant de se jeter prestement de l'autre côté de la porte. Tout en s'avançant dans l'herbe, Ron criait le prénom de son amie dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse, mais le silence restait complet.

Ron! lança la voix étrangement soulevée d'Harry. _Ron, viens! Vite, approche!_

Le rouquin pivota sur lui-même à une vitesse fulgurante. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir une feuille de parchemin soigneusement pliée entre les mains de son ami… Craignant le pire, il accourut vers le Terrier et rejoignit rapidement Harry qui dépliait nerveusement la lettre. Le cœur des deux jeunes hommes se tordit vivement lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'écriture d'Hermione. L'écriture était bâclée et fraiche, mais c'était bien sa calligraphie :

_« Harry, Ronald, mes très chers amis…_

_Comment vous dire exactement ce que je ressens? Ma peine est monstrueuse… Il y a maintenant une semaine que je me suis rendue à l'évidence en me répétant mentalement que Drago était parti, mais c'est uniquement hier, lors de l'exécution de sa sentence, que j'ai réalisé que cette souffrance me serait insupportable._

_Je ne vous dirai pas où je vais, car moi-même, je l'ignore. J'ai simplement réalisé que de rester au Terrier en votre compagnie ne serait pas un poids que mes épaules auraient la force de supporter. Je tiens à vous assurer, et j'insiste sur ce fait, que vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Mon départ n'a nullement été occasionné par votre faute. L'unique raison de ma lâcheté est que je ne veux plus être à proximité de ce qui me lie étroitement à Drago. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Sachez que je ne brise pas notre amitié, car j'aurai toujours besoin de vous. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, j'ai simplement besoin de retrouver mon amour pour la vie en étant loin de tout ce qui me donne envie de m'y arracher._

_Jamais je vous ne vous remercierez suffisamment pour le support que vous m'avez porté au cours de cette pénible année. Certes, nous avons passé à travers beaucoup de querelles, mais le résultat de toute cette mascarade restera tout de même le plus merveilleux des chamboulements : grâce à vous, Voldemort est tombé, et le monde peut vivre en paix. Je me suis sentie déloyale à maintes reprises, ayant plutôt préféré la présence de Drago à la vôtre, mais sachez que vous avez toujours gardé cette place dans mon cœur, celle qui ne vous délogera jamais. J'espère que vous êtes conscients que vous êtes les deux meilleurs amis qu'une personne ne pourrait jamais avoir, et que rien au monde ne pourra me faire dire le contraire. Une preuve solide qui aurait le pouvoir d'appuyer ce fait pourrait aisément être votre adhésion face à mon amour pour votre plus grand ennemi. Mais tout ça n'importe plus maintenant que Drago est parti. Tout ça, suite à cette tragédie, me fait réaliser à quel point l'année n'a duré que le temps d'une chandelle._

_Je sais très bien que si j'avais choisi de rester, vous seriez là pour moi et me soutiendriez. Je l'ai toujours su, et maintes fois, j'en ai eu la preuve. Toutefois, c'est beaucoup trop pénible, pour moi. J'ai la sensation écrasante d'avoir un rôle majeur dans le sort qu'a subi Drago, la nette impression que j'aurais très bien pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher cette sentence d'être exécutée. Mais que peut-on faire après l'accomplissement d'une destinée tristement inévitable, sinon d'attendre que la douleur s'évapore petit peu par petit peu? C'est bien ça que j'ai l'intention de faire en m'éloignant de vous, car je n'ai jamais eu à l'idée de vous faire subir mon humeur massacrante. Je reviendrai, toutefois. Ça, c'est une promesse._

_Grâce à Drago, mon esprit a maintenant de plus larges horizons. J'ai pu prendre conscience que les apparences peuvent parfois être immensément trompeuses. Ce n'est pas une chose que j'ignorais, mais qui aurait cru que ce Malefoy, ce gamin qui nous eut rendu la vie si dure durant ces dernières années, n'était en fait qu'une marionnette dont l'usage abusif avait rendu la coquille fragile? J'ai quelques fois violé son intimité afin d'en arriver là, afin de parvenir à arracher le voile sombre qui couvrait sa véritable nature, et même après tous ces efforts, après tout ce temps pour découvrir que Drago était une bonne personne simplement corrompue par la crainte et la vulnérabilité, je n'ai pas réussi à le garder auprès de nous. Il me l'a dit, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, qu'il tenait à débuter une nouvelle vie. Le Mal, bien que maintenant éteint, l'a amené avec lui sans lui donner la chance d'exécuter ses preuves auprès du Bien. _

_J'espère que vous garderez un souvenir respectable de Drago. Je suis consciente que vous ne fûtes jamais en bon terme avec lui, mais souvenez-vous de toutes les fois où il m'aura sauvée. Tout comme vous, qui avez toujours été fidèles envers moi, il a beaucoup risqué pour me tirer des bras de la mort. Et tout comme vous, à chacune de ses fois, ce fut des succès. Son dernier arrêt, cependant, l'eut mené à sa perte ; il se sera sacrifié en tuant l'homme qui menaçait ma vie. Si je voyais cette constatation d'un point de vue optimiste, je dirais qu'il aura accompli un dernier triomphe avant de périr en payant le prix de son dévouement. Mais comme je vous l'ai mentionné plus haut, si mon deuil est trop atroce pour me permettre de rester ici, il l'est tout autant pour m'autoriser à ne voir ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de lumière parmi ce nuage de nuit._

_Je vous quitte donc en vous partageant une dernière volonté. L'objet que je vous ai laissée avec cette lettre appartient à Drago, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion, même après des mois et des mois de fréquentation, de la lui restituer. S'il vous plait, rendez-vous à Azkaban, là où la coquille vide de Drago git, et rendez-lui cette bague. Il n'en prendra pas conscience, mais je ressentirai au moins un certain apaisement moral à l'idée de lui rendre ce qui est sien. Inutile de vous partager mon incapacité à accomplir ce dernier vœu par moi-même._

_Harry, Ronald, je vous offre une fois de plus mes remerciements. Je m'abandonne à un périple incertain sans savoir où mes pas me mèneront, mais au bout de cette route, le pavé de mon destin me ramènera à vos côtés, comme il l'a toujours fait._

_Avec tout l'amour du monde, Hermione »_

* * *

_C'est ainsi que "L'exode des hostiles" prend fin! Oui, je sais, j'aurais tellement pu ne pas faire remonter le meurtre de Rogue à la surface, mais pour moi, il fallait que je finisse cette fiction de cette manière. Je ne suis pas une friande des fins tragiques, mais celle-ci était en quelque sorte inévitable, à mes yeux. Depuis déjà très longtemps, j'avais prévu que mon histoire finisse ainsi, et voilà!_

_Même si beaucoup d'entre vous déplorerez cette finale, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié le tout. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai mis un plaisir fou à l'écrire, et je dois dire que dernièrement, l'idée d'ajouter trois autres chapitres m'était venu à l'esprit. Étant cependant accrochée à cette histoire depuis plus de sept mois, je commençais à goûter à l'envie d'en débuter une autre... Donc, puisque j'ai finalement pris la décision de ne pas l'étendre sur trois chapitres supplémentaires, je vais vous partager la deuxième option de finale que j'avais en tête :_

_**Lors d'un souper au Terrier, des Aurors y débarqueraient afin d'emmener Drago avec eux par force, comme mentionné ci-haut. Toutefois, suite à l'audience, Hermione serait si catastrophée de voir Drago quitter la salle en sachant parfaitement qu'il rejoindrait Azkaban et recevrait le Baiser du Détraqueur qu'elle attaquerait les Aurors qui escortent Drago. Suite à une chorégraphie de lancements de sorts et de maléfices, Hermione réussirait à libérer Drago de l'emprise des dirigeants du ministère, et tous les deux, étant parfaitement conscients qu'ils seront pourchassés jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, s'évaderaient du siège du ministère afin de s'enfuir, d'où le titre "L'exode des hostiles".**_

_Voilà! Puisque cette fin n'est toutefois pas entreprise, la signification du titre de ma fiction est simplement manifestée sous un autre angle, celui où Hermione (le Bien) et Drago (le Mal) abandonnent leurs principes afin de vivre leur amour... Cute, pas vrai?_

_Alors... c'est tout, c'est fini. Merci énormément d'avoir suivi cette fiction et de l'avoir commentée. Il est clair que j'en débuterai une autre très bientôt... J'ai d'ailleurs une panoplie d'idées qui me tournent dans la tête!_

_Ciao, mes lecteurs!_

* * *

_  
_


End file.
